Un entrenador en un mundo diferente
by pdsntk
Summary: Por un plan de sus enemigos, Ash es mandado a otro mundo, donde tendrá que buscar la manera de regresar antes de que su dimensión y todas las demás corran peligro. Primer crossover que hago, así que pasenle a leer
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un regalo de año nuevo bastante atrasado. Lo hubiese publicado antes, pero ustedes saben, la fiesta, la cruda, el recalentado, la otra cruda y bueno, ustedes saben y no voy a hondar más.**

 **Algunos de ustedes tal vez se pregunten por qué hago este crossover de pokémon con MLP. Créanme, cuando se lo comenté a un lector y en un grupo, todos se extrañaron y me criticaron; y hasta yo sé que los ponis son le mayor símbolo de feminidad que existe. Pero les explicaré por qué si es que tienen la duda. Bueno, cuando entré a este sitio hace como un año, quise hacer un crossover de pokémon que involucrase magia y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue Fairy Tail, pero como no tenía la experiencia de escritura como para aventarme algo así de complejo, decidí mejor empezar con algo más simple, y ahí es donde entra MLP.**

 **Hace como 2 años, viendo algunos reviewers como inspector geek, CHAOS y el reviewer random (patrocínenme) hablaron de la serie y por curiosidad (y algo de morbo) la chequé; y déjenme decirles que me llevé una grata sorpresa. Una caricatura de trama simple pero bien escrita y unisex, con personajes carismáticos y bien definidos. No les diré que me la conozco de principio a fin, pero he visto varios episodios importantes y las personalidades de los personajes están muy bien definidas.**

 **Bien, espero no haberlos aburrido con este cacho de biblia que me eché. Y antes de comenzar les aclarará que busco adaptar la lógica de ambos mundos para que converjan lo mejor que puedan.**

 **Ya sin más que decir, entrémosle a la historia.**

La región de Kalos, una región hermosa de clima templado, lo que le permitía mostrar una variedad de paisajes muy diferentes unos de otros. Y es en esta precisa región donde no encontraremos a nuestro protagonista Ash Ketchum, y tal vez se preguntarán por qué. Para responder a dicha pregunta, debemos retornar a una semana atrás.

Habia pasado poco tiempo después de la derrota del equipo flama a manos del grupo de entrenadores conformado por Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Y durante eso, sucedieron muchas cosas. Entre las más importantes destacaban, el cambio de bando por parte de Alan al descubrir los malvados planes de Lisandre para destruir toda la vida en el planeta y crear una nueva civilización conformada por él, Malva y los miembros del equipo flama, Alan incluido.

Tambien, la valentía de Clemont al permanecer junto a Serena cuando Ash y Alan tuvieron que separarse del grupo para tener el duelo final contra Lisandre en pueblo Geosenge, mientras que los demás se dirigían a ciudad Lumiose para detener la maquinaria que robaba energía de los pokémon legendarios y la transportaba al arma definitiva en la base de Lisandre. Alli, Serena fue testigo de cómo Clemont había aprendido bien de Ash, tomando el mando de la situación y liderando al grupo de líderes de gimnasio, élite 4 y las fuerzas de la ley contra todas las fuerzas del equipo flama, logrando destruir el aparato. Y no solo eso, sino que también demostró las cualidades que ya tenía, como su amabilidad, inteligencia y preocupación por otros. Durante ese tiempo, Serena sirvió como su apoyo y entre los dos surgió una leve atracción, que ninguno se atrevía a decirle al otro, por el conflicto que generaba en la chica estos nuevos sentimientos contra los que ya tenía por Ash.

Pero el hecho más importante, fue que nuestro héroe, dentro de la base en pueblo Gosenge se encontró con que la persona que había restaurado la máquina había sido nada más y nada menos que Colress. Cuando Ash por fin encaró a Lisandre, le cuestionó acerca del paradero del científico. El líder de los villanos confesó haber sido él quien lo sacó de la cárcel, pero que en cuanto terminó con el aparato, se retiró junto con una copia de los datos obtenidos sobre los pokémon legendarios, alegando que tenía un nuevo empleador.

Tras una fiera batalla donde el bien prevaleció, las cosas regresarían poco a poco a la normalidad, teniendo que lidiar con las consecuencias y daños colaterales. Los pokémon de los líderes y la élite 4 quedaron sumamente dañados, así como toda ciudad Lumiose. Eso, sumado al hecho de que Malva fungía como agente encubierta para equipo flama, hicieron que el comité oficial de la liga pokémon anulase cualquier competición hasta que todo se normalizase. Aquello fue algo bueno, porque Ash no tenía cabeza en ese momento para quejarse (bueno, tal vez unos pocos… algunos… demasiados berrinches); su atención estaba más enfocada en descubrir a donde iría Colress.

Con ayuda de Looker, quien se unió a la lucha en sus momentos más críticos, Ash descubrió que Colress había sido ubicado en Sinnoh. Sin asuntos de la liga que lo obligaran a quedarse, el entrenador le pidió al oficial que lo llevase para averiguar que planeaba, pues bien sabia el mal del que era capaz. Sus amigos le insistieron en acompañarlo, pero él se los negó; después de todo, ellos tenían trabajo por hacer para reconstruir la devastada región de Kalos. La despedida fue triste, sobre todo para Serena que aún estaba fluctuada con sus emociones, pero ella tenía que quedarse para velar por su madre y sus amigos.

Regresando al tiempo en donde transcurre nuestra historia, Ash había llegado a Sinnoh y ahora seguía una pista del paradero de Colress. Looker no lo acompañaba, ya que se había quedado a investigar la veracidad de la pista; pero el joven, siendo tan impulsivo como siempre, no quiso esperar y se puso en marcha al Monte Corona. Antes de partir, el muchacho llamó al profesor Oak para traer a sus mejores pokémon y formar un equipo con el que pudiese detener a Colress. Lo ue no sabía era que, Al pasar de los años el joven justiciero había ayudado a salvar el mundo bastantes veces de muchas organizaciones criminales, lo que ocasionó que tuviese bastantes enemigos y entre ellos había algunos que orquestaban un plan para dominar todo el mundo y de paso vengarse del entrenador.

El científico se adentró en la montaña hasta aquel pasaje que llevaba a la columna lanza. Ash solo lo siguió lo mejor que pudo, tenía que averiguar sus planes; si algo había aprendido de la guerra en Kalos, era que vencer a un peón no significaría nada, lo que debía hacer era derrotar al líder, sea quien fuere. El lugar estaba algo destruido, principalmente por los sucesos ocurridos hacia un par de años y de los que Ash y sus amigos fueron en parte responsables. Gracias a eso, el moreno pudo esconderse tras una roca que le permitía ver a su objetivo.

Colress: Parece que todo está listo. – Habló con alguien, a quien Ash no podía divisar por su posición. – Los datos de la energía de los pokémon legendarios que se necesitan para crear la cadena roja perfecta, los especímenes necesarios para fabricarla. – La oír eso, el chico salió un poco de su escondite, lo suficiente para ver la horrible verdad. Junto a Colress había una computadora igual a la que usó para controlar a Reshiram. Y eso no era todo; frente a aquella máquina, tres enormes tubos transparentes tenían aprisionados, en un estado de estasis, al trio de pokémon élficos, Mesprit, Uxie y Azelf. – Y a tu invitado de honor. – Volteó a Señalar la roca donde se ocultaba Ash, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

¿?: No te ocultes tonto, sabemos desde un principio que estabas ahí. – Habló una voz extrañamente familiar.

Ash dudó un momento en si era a el de quien se refería, pero era más que obvio que no había nadie más. Lentamente salió de su escondite para encarar a Colress y a su empleador. La figura con la que se encontró Ash no esperaba ver otra vez tras su último encuentro. Quien había contratado al científico era el mismísimo jefe del equipo rocket, Giovanni.

Ash: ¡Tu! – Dijo con furia, recordando las atrocidades que había cometido el villano.

Giovanni: Tan predecible. – Se ufanó. – Eres tan estúpido como pensaba. No te diste cuenta que Colress supo todo el tiempo que lo seguías y te atrajo directamente hasta mí.

Colress: Gracias, es parte de mi trabajo.

Ash: Colress, pensé que ibas a reformarte y buscar la comunicación con los pokémon. – Le reclamó al científico.

Colress: Bueno niño, debes de considerar que para financiar ese proyecto necesitaría una enorme cantidad de dinero. – Habló en un tono plano, restándole importancia a Ash. – Además, tas nuestro desafortunado último encuentro, mis títulos fueron revocados y cualquier credibilidad que tenía en la comunidad científica ya no existe. Ahora ningún laboratorio me aceptaría, ni ningún inversor se interesaría en mí… al menos no para fines tan altruistas.

Giovanni: Algo que yo aproveché para hacerle una pequeña oferta de trabajo. – Continuó él. – Verás, eres muy popular en ciertos círculos. – No fue difícil para nuestro héroe adivinar a que círculos se refería el jefe de los criminales.

Ash: ¿Y qué es lo que planeas? – Inquirió.

Giovanni: Bueno, gracias a que mis agentes te han seguido la pista, hemos descubierto los planes de varias otras organizaciones y hubo una que nos llamó la atención; así que puse todos mis recursos en marcha para triunfar donde ellos fracasaron. – Explicó.

Ash: Con todos los recursos que tienes, podrías hacer cosas buenas. – Intentó razón con él.

Giovanni: Hahahahahaha. – Se carcajeó a todo pulmón. – Eres un pobre iluso con ideas infantiles. Yo no quiero hacer cosas buenas, quiero hacer cosas grandes. Y ahora con todos los ingredientes reunidos, podré dar marcha a mi mayor plan de todos.

Ash: ¿Y ahora que tramas?

Giovanni: Es simple niño. Este mundo es muy pequeño para mí, así que reconstruiré la cadena roja y así no solo adueñarme de este mundo sino de todos los mundos del multiverso. – Al declarar sus planes, de algún lugar sonó un clásico "chan chan chan" de villano clicheado con plan aún más clicheado.

Ash: Eso es imposible. – Alegó. – Ya alguien quiso intentarlo y solamente provocó su propia destrucción.

Giovanni: Te haré una pregunta ¿sabes por qué razón falló el plan de Cyrus? – Cuestionó retóricamente. Ash solo guardó sorprendido porque el malhechor conociese la identidad del jefe del extinto equipo galáctico. – Te lo diré; su problema fue que no investigó lo suficiente. Dialga y Palkia no son los únicos pokémon necesarios en la ecuación. En realidad, ellos son solo partes de una llave que dirigen el verdadero premio.

Ash no entendía de qué hablaba el criminal pero temía que pronto lo averiguaría.

Giovanni: Para poder crear un nuevo universo, se necesita de un balance; así como la ley lo explica, "toda acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta". – Citó. – Y se necesita un tercer pokémon para ejercerla.

Colress: Gracias a mis investigaciones, sabemos que el pokémon faltante es Giratina y con los datos que he reunido podremos invocarlo. – Completó.

Ash: ¿Pero cómo supiste acerca de los pokémon legendarios? – Señaló a los tubos donde estaba aprisionados los pokémon élficos.

¿?: Ahí es donde entro yo. – Hablo una tercera presencia, justo detrás de Ash.

El muchacho dio un salto instintivamente para alejarse del sujeto, lo que lo llevó a estar justo en medio del lugar. Volteando a ver el origen de la nueva voz, se encontró con el miembro del extinto equipo galáctico, Saturno. El hombre lucia muy diferente a antes; a pesar de que conservaba su peinado, ahora vestía un traje negro con una "R" roja del lado derecho del pecho, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

Ash: ¿Tú también? – Preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Por qué estás trabajando con el equipo rocket?

Saturno: Es simple, después de que fuésemos capturados, pude liberarme y regresar con los remanentes de mi equipo. Como único ejecutivo quise hacer resurgir nuestra organización. Pero me di cuenta de que yo no soy un líder, sino un seguidor; ahí fue cuando el señor Giovanni vino y nos ofreció ser parte de su organización.

Mientras el chico escuchaba la explicación, Colress aprovechó para introducir un disco duro externo en la máquina y teclear algunos comandos. De inmediato, la máquina se encendió, activando las cápsulas que contenían al trio élfico. Estas provocaron un inmenso dolor en los pokémon mientras extraía y amplificaba su energía para activar la cadena roja.

El suelo retumbó mientras tres portales, dos de entre los pilares del altar y uno en el suelo. Del primero salió el pokémon dominante del espacio, Palkia; De la puerta contraria se manifestó el pokémon gobernante del tiempo, Dialga; por último, del portal en el suelo una sombra obscura comenzó a ascender lentamente. Aquella obscuridad comenzó a tomar forma, hasta adquirir la identidad el amo de las dimensiones, Giratina.

Ash tenia que impedor

Ash: No vamos a dejarlos. ¡Pikachu usa atactrueno y destruye la maquina! – Indicó a su compañero, quien dio un salto y lanzó su ataque contra el aparato.

Giovanni: Como si fuera a dejarte. ¡Persian, bloquéalo! – De detrás de él, el felino salió y de un salto se puso en la trayectoria del ataque para bloquearlo con

Mientras Pikachu y Persian se enfrascaban en su batalla, Ash quiso correr hacia la máquina para apagarla, pero fue detenido por Saturno, quien lo aprisionó con un candado al hombro.

Saturno: Quédate quieto, tu parte vendrá pronto. – Decía al aprisionar al entrenador.

Pikachu, al ver a su entrenador en problemas quiso ayudarlo, lo que lo convirtió en presa fácil para un híper rayo de Persian que lo mando volando hacia él.

En cuanto las 3 deidades salieron completamente, el poder de la cadena roja se manifestó. Unos anillos, iguales al que porta Arceus en su zona media, se formaron en sus cuerpos. Estos les provocaron un sufrimiento inmenso mientras ejercían su influencia. Los pokémon legendarios hicieron todo lo posible para escapar de esas cosas, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles; al final, la cadena roja tomó el control de ellos, volviéndolos títeres sin mente.

Ash: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – Amenazó inútilmente.

Giovani: Ha ha ha ha ha. – Rio maléficamente. – No entiendes que ya lo hice desde el momento que caíste en mi trampa. Ahora solo mira mientras llamo al último eslabón. – diciendo eso, alzó su mano en dirección a los pokémon legendarios. La extremidad brilló de un rojo igual al de los anillos que rodeaban al trio de dragones. – Abran el portal y llamen al creador de todo. – Ordenó.

Las deidades hicieron brillar sus ojos y un aura del mismo color de sus cuerpos los rodeó, gris para Giratina, azul para Dialga y rosa en Palkia. Haciendo una formación triangular, las cadenas se unieron entre sí para cerrar la figura; y en medio de la figura, una columna de luz blanca se elevó al cielo. En cuanto el haz de luz traspasó las nubes, una figura descendió de este. Ash pudo reconocer perfectamente de quien se trataba. Frente a ellos descendía el pokémon de la creación y el más fuerte todos, Arceus. En cuanto la deidad mayor llegó a donde estaban todos, lo primero que notó fue la inverosímil escena y al chico conocido que estaba en el lugar.

Arceus: Ash, amigo mío. – Le habló con su etérea voz. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Ash: Arceus tienes que huir ahora. – Le advirtió.

El pokémon normal dedujo rápidamente lo que ocurría, y estuvo a punto de hacer caso a su amigo cuando sintió una presión en su cuerpo.

Giovanni: Ni creas que te dejaré. – Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el pokémon legendario, haciéndola brillar de rojo intenso.

La misma influencia que controlaba a Dialga, Palkia y Giratina intento hacer lo mismo con Arceus, el cual se resistía enérgicamente.

Ash: No te rindas. Tienes que liberarte.

Nuestro heroe, al ver como Saturno perdió fuerza en su agarre al quedarse pasmado ante la magnificencia de los pokémon legendarios, se liberó del agarre y le propinó un codazo en el estómago para, acto seguido, tomar a Pikachu y correr en dirección a Arceus.

Arceus: No puedo detener el poder de los 3 en mi estado actual, pero con la energía que tengo, puedo retrasar mucho tiempo sus planes. – Al decir esas palabras, hizo girar sus tablillas como las uniones de un átomo, con lo que generó una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron en un tono rojo intenso mientras que oleadas de poder salían de su cuerpo, haciendo vibrar la cadena roja y a los pokémon usados para formarla.

Giovanni: ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!? – Se dirigió a Colress, quien desesperadamente presionaba botones en su máquina.

Colress: ¡Es Arceus! – Contestó alterado. – Está resistiéndose. Su poder es más grande de lo que imaginamos.

Giovanni: ¡AREEGLALO EN ESTE INSTANTE! – Le gritó furioso.

El científico obedeció y aumentó la intensidad de su máquina, ejerciendo aún más presión en los controlados pokémon. Arceus por su parte, no se rindió y generó un orbe de energía que creció, envolviendo su cuerpo y aún más hasta introducir al trio de legendarios. Ash se detuvo frente a la esfera con Pikachu en sus brazos.

Arceus: Rápido, entra. – Llamó al chico telepáticamente. Este, sin muchas opciones que tomar se aventuró al interior del orbe.

En cuanto Ash traspasó el perímetro de la esfera, se encontró en lo que parecía la nada. Todo el lugar estaba en blanco hasta donde alcanzaba la vista; no había cielo o suelo, arriba o abajo, derecha o izquierda. Todo parecía vacío. Cuando el joven estaba de lo más desorientado, ante él la figura de Arceus se manifestó.

Ash: ¡Arceus! – Exclamó con alegría al verlo. – Que bien, estas a salvo. Ahora no podrán hacerte daño. – Dijo aliviado.

Arceus: No. Ellos llegarán hasta mí en algún momento… y completarán su plan. – Terminó en un tono depresivo.

Ash: Debemos detenerlos.

Arceus: No podemos. – Contestó. – Siento como el poder de la cadena roja se fortalece y cuando eso pase, no seré capaz de desobedecer sus órdenes.

Ash: Entonces, ellos ganaron. – Dijo en tono sombrío.

Arceus: Aun no, al menos no del todo. – Al oir esas palabras, Ash alzó la vista. – Puedo hacerles creer que moriste enviándote a otro mundo. – Ash no sabía que decir. Talvez había un rayo de esperanza. – Pero eso es solo una solución temporal. Cuando su control sobre mi este completo, es probable que descubran a donde te mandé. – De nuevo, el semblante del muchacho se volvió sombrío. Arceus, usó su poder para hacerlo que lo voltease a ver una última vez. – Pero eso no quiere decir que todo este perdido. Aunque no puedo saber en qué sitio del multiverso terminarás, debes asegurarte de hallar la forma de regresar y así detener el plan de ese hombre.

Usando lo último que podía permitirse de su poder, abrió un portal a los pies de Ash, por el cual este entró lentamente. Mirando al pokémon creación con determinación, Ash asintió con una expresión de determinación en su rostro antes de ser absorbido completamente. Del otro lado de la puerta, se hallaba un espacio tan grande como infinito, con varias esferas enormes y cristalinas flotando alrededor.

Mientras el chico viajaba por las paredes del tiempo, el espacio y la realidad, podía ver decenas de universos y dimensiones a lo lejos. Durante su recorrido, algunas ventanas se manifestaban, permitiéndole ver en los diversos mundos, cosas nunca antes imaginadas; Humanos conviviendo con criaturas parecidas a pokémon prehistóricos, diminutos seres azules que huían de un anciano con túnica negra, autos que se transformaban en robots, mujeres multicolor que sacaban armas desde piedras en sus cuerpos, gemelos que luchaban contralo que parecía un triángulo dorado gigante e infinidad de demás cosas.

Tras un rato de flotar sin rumbo, su cuerpo fue atraído hacia una de las esferas. Mientras se acercaba, fue ganado velocidad cada vez más y más.

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. – Gritaba mientras esperaba hacer contacto con cualquier universo que lo esperara. Lo último que vio fue el momento en que entraba en la burbuja y de ahí, todo se puso negro.

El joven no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en la inconsciencia antes de despertar. Su cuerpo se sentía muy adolorido, como si lo hubiese arrollado una estampida. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, esperando que todo lo vivido fuese solo un sueño, pero la realidad era otra.

Ash: ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba desorientado.

Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por árboles, lo que hacía suponer que había caído en algún tipo de bosque. La poca luz que había en el lugar indicaba que, o era de noche, o los arboles eran tan densos que no dejaba pasar la luz del sol. De inmediato trató de levantarse, solo para caer por su propio peso.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme? – Se preguntaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, solo para terminar exactamente como la última vez.

La duda del por qué no podía ponerse erguido, lo hizo bajar la mirada hacia su manos, solo para encontrarse con la aterradora verdad.

Ash: ¡NO ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Gritó con horror al ver sus manos, que se habían transformado y ahora tenían forma de cascos. – ¿¡Qué me está pasando!? – Se puso histérico, siguiendo con sus inútiles intentos de levantarse. – ¡Pikachu! ¡Pikachuuuuuu! – Llamó a su compañero, pero este no respondía; es más, el pokémon amarillo no se divisaba por ningún lado.

Una última vez intentó pararse, y esta vez tu caída lo llevó a rodar colina abajo. El impacto en las rocas durante su rodada le provocaba raspones y heridas menores. Su descenso terminó cuando se estrelló estrepitosamente con un árbol. Nuestro confundido, y ahora adolorido, protagonista logró recobrarse y nuevamente investigo sus alrededores con la mirada. A lo lejos, logró divisar un estanque, y en vista de que no podía caminar, tuvo que arrastrarse hasta el.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó al cuerpo de agua fue hundir la cabeza y beber un poco, esperando que eso lo hiciese despertar en caso de que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Al salir y ver que todo estaba igual, no le quedó más que resignarse. El muchacho esperó a que el agua se calmase para ver su reflejo en el líquido. Cuando al fin pudo ver la imagen en el agua, se quedó impactado. Ya no era el mismo; su cuerpo se había transformado y ahora era un…un…

 **Y hasta aquí este primer capítulo que inicia con este nuevo proyecto. Yo sé que ustedes ya saben en que se convierte, pero pues… cliffhanger barato.**

 **Para los que ya me conocen, saben que me gusta que los lectores se involucren en parte de la historia, así que para comenzar con el pie derecho, díganme ¿qué les gustaría ver? Y ¿en qué momento de la cronología quieren que se ubique la historia?.**

 **También les advierto que tal vez este fic no se actualice tan rápido como mi otra historia (y eso que lo hago cada tres semanas), así que ya saben.**

 **Ya con eso me despido, recordándoles que cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o petición serán bien recibidas. Feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes, les mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días, tardes o noches estimados lectores. Sé que me he tardado mucho en subir el segundo capítulo de esta historia, pero por fin hoy puedo traérselos.**

 **Para los que ya me conocen, saben que una de las causas de que me tardase tanto fue tanto mis obligaciones laborales como mi historia principal "El viajes de Ash y las novatas de Unova"**

 **No se cuanta gente ha leído el primer capítulo (tengo que averiguar cómo hacer eso), pero agradezco a todos los que dejaron su review y le tiene fe a este pequeño proyecto. Y hablando de los reviews a algunos no les latió mucho la idea del supuesto geecshipping (o como se escriba), pero quise hacerlo para atar un cabo que luego podría obstaculizar ciertas ideas que si ustedes quieren se pueden implementar; de hecho** **RedCloverBronie** **lo sugiere en su review, pero dejaremos eso para un poco después si hay más reviewers o lectores.**

 **Y bueno, creo que ya eso es todo, así que los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

Cap 2. La reunión con las guardianas.

Cuando nuestro protagonista se vio en el cuerpo de agua, se espantó con lo que se encontró.

Ash: AAAAAAAHHHHHH. – Gritó con su reflejo mientras retrocedía dando tropezones.

En cuanto recuperó la compostura, regresó a rastras al lago, allí dio un respiro antes de volver a ver su reflejo. Allí estaba él, no había duda, su cuerpo se había transformado completamente. Ahora poseía una forma parecida a la de un Ponyta o Rapidash. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa de pelaje del mismo color que su piel, mientras que en la nuca tenía una crin del miso negro que sus cabellos, cosa extraña, pues él sabía que eso pokémon la tenían en llamas. Y para rematar, en el centro de su cráneo, salía una especie de cuerno achatado y torcido, de tal forma que parecía un rayo saliendo de su frente.

Al reconocerse como una especie de Rapidash, dedujo que era un cuadrúpedo e intentó incorporarse. Con mucha dificultad consiguió ponerse en pie, pero al intentar da un paso, perdió el equilibrio y se fue de hocico al suelo.

El contacto del frio suelo con su pie, lo hizo recordar de su falta de prendas. Arrastrándose y dando tumbos por toda la ladera, logró llegar al sitio donde había despertado. El chico se alivió de ver allí su mochila en perfectas condiciones, así como su característica gorra, aunque el resto de su ropa y pokébolas eran otra historia.

Ash: Tal vez cayeron en otro lugar. – Pensó. Ganas no le faltaban para ir en búsqueda del resto de sus pertenencias, pero su actual situación le impedía hacerlo. De igual manera, necesitaba algún lugar para resguardarse, así como comida y agua para sobrevivir en lo que aprendía a moverse y encontraba algún signo de civilización. Así que, con eso en mente, regresó al estanque que le proveería del vital líquido.

Al llegar ahí, ahora cubierto con más laceraciones por arrastrarse de regreso, se puso a explorar sus alrededores con la mirada. Afortunadamente, cerca del estanque yacía de pie un tronco, con una abertura en su interior lo suficientemente grande como para que Ash cupiese. Sin dudarlo ,se metió dentro del agujero.

El primer día se dedicó a reaprender a caminar. Para su infortunio, su nuevo cuerpo era muy diferente y un proceso tan básico le era horriblemente complicado. Lo primero fue ponerse de pie y conservar el equilibrio; esto le llevó una decena de intentos antes de lograr mantenerse en sus cuatro patas, tambaleando como gelatina, pero en pie al fin y al cabo. Luego vino lo más difícil, moverse. Moviendo un pie tambaleantemente, cual cervatillo recién nacido, lo apoyó frente a sí mismo; el resultado fue que perdió balance y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Así repitió el proceso todo ese día; levantarse, avanzar un paso y caer. Ya cayendo la noche, nuestro héroe al fin pudo moverse, aunque lo hacía muy lento y meneándose como un borracho saliendo de cantina a las 3 de la mañana.

Al siguiente día, su misión fue la de buscar comida y reunir leña para una fogata. Dando sus tambaleantes pasos, dominados apenas el día anterior salió de su refugio en busca de recursos. La segunda tarea no fue para nada complicada, logrando hacerse de una buena pila de maderos que llevó poco a poco con su hocico.

Lamentablemente, le recolección de alimentos no tuvo el mismo resultado. Durante su recorrido por las inmediaciones del estanque, no fue capaz de localizar algún fruto u hongo que pudiese ingerir y saciar su hambre de dos días. Rindiéndose ante s falta de fortuna, el chico regresó a su refugio al atardecer, pues aún no se familiarizaba con los potencialmente peligrosos habitantes del bosque. Y así, llenado su estómago con el agua del estanque, se fue a dormir.

El tercer día la búsqueda de alimento continuó. Siendo ese el tercer día si probar alimento, su cuerpo estaba pasándole factura; le costaba trabajo levantarse y sobretodo moverse; aun así, tenía que movilizarse si no quería morir de hambre. Sus pasos eran lentos y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. En esta ocasión apenas logro salir de las inmediaciones del estanque y como era de suponerse, no encontró alimento alguno.

Para el cuarto día, las piernas de Ash ya no respondían. El hambre ya había mermado en su condición, provocando que no pudiese levantarse. Los dolores de su estómago eran insoportables y el llenarlo de agua solo empeoraba la situación.

Entre tanto, en una casita de madera ubicada justo en las afueras del bosque, dos criaturas similares al actual Ash, pero con rasgos más delicados, conversaban. A pesar sus similitudes, ambas tenían ciertas diferencias con el muchacho. En primera, sus colores destacaban; una de ellas era de color amarillo con cabellos rosados y la otra de dos tonos de violeta. Pero lo más sobresaliente eran que la de amarillo poseía alas y la violeta tenía estas además de un cuerno. Estas respondían a los nombres de Fluttershy y Twilight Sparkle.

Ambas estaban en la sala de aquella vivienda, disfrutando de una bebida y panquecitos mientras conversaban.

Fluttershy: Ángel es el único que me preocupa. Siempre busca la forma de escapar de la temporada de vacunas. – Dijo con preocupación.

Twilight: Oye, no deberías decir la palabra con "v" tan alto. Imagínate que pasaría si él te estuviera escuchando. – Le advirtió.

Fluttershy: No te preocupes. En este momento está tomando su siesta y no despertará en un rato. – La tranquilizó.

Lamentablemente, justo en ese momento un CRACK vino desde el piso de arriba. Las dos ponys corrieron al origen del ruido, que era la habitación de Fluttershy. Abriendo la puerta se encontraron con que uno de los cristales de la habitación se había roto y Ángel no estaba por ningún lado. Cuando ambas miraron por la ventana divisaron al conejito huyendo despavorido hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

Fluttershy: ¡ÁNGEL! – Gritó horrorizada. – ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo! – Se desesperó a tal grado que quiso saltar por la mima ventana por la que huyo el conejito. De no ser por la oportuna intervención de Twilight que la detuvo antes de hacer una calamidad, la pegaso se hubiese lastimado con los cristales.

Twilight: No hagas nada desesperado. – La detuvo sosteniéndola por los hombros. – Llamaré a las chicas y entonces iremos todas a buscar a Ángel. – Habló con serenidad, logrando calmar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el bosque, nuestro héroe aún seguía sin poder moverse de su lugar. La debilidad de su cuerpo había llegado a un tal punto que afectó a su moral

Ash: Maldición. – Se quejó, para luego hacer algo inesperado. – Ha ha ha ha. – Se reía con una voz cansada. – Si Arceus me viera en este momento, de seguro se arrepentiría de haberme escogido. – Se rendía ante lo que parecía su inminente fin. – Perdónenme, Arceus, amigos, Pikachu. Cerró los ojos, relajó el cuerpo y se puso a esperar su inminente fin.

En ese preciso momento, una figura angelical apareció frente a él y tocó su nariz. Alertado por eso, el chico abrió los ojos, y alzando la vista para encontrarse con aquella presencia, se encontró con algo inesperado. Frente a él, estaba una criatura muy parecida a u Bunneary, solo que su pelaje era de color blanco en su totalidad y lo más importante, llevaba una zanahoria en sus patas.

Ash: A… a… a… a… – Era incapaz de hablar ante tan tentadora visión. Su boca babeaba y pelaba los ojos como si estos se le fueran a salir de las cuencas.

Aquel pequeño ser le dio una mirada confusa a nuestro protagonista. No entendía que hacia alguien como el botado en ese lugar, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se dio vuelta para continuar con su camino… o al menos eso esperaba.

Ash: Aaaaaaaaannnnggggg. – Los quejidos del chico no dejaron que la conciencia de la criaturita le dejar marcharse. Mirando su zanahoria y luego al maltrecho cuerpo de Ash, no pudo evitar ceder ante la compasión y le entregó el alimento a nuestro héroe. – *Munch munch munch*. – Devoró la verdura como zombi a un jugoso cerebro.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mismo bosque, las 6 ponys guardianas (o ex-guardianas) de los elementos de la armonía, buscaban intensamente cualquier rastro de Ángel.

Fluttershy: ¿Dónde podrá estar? – Se preocupaba. – Ojalá no le haya pasado nada malo.

Applejack: Si sabias que se escaparía no debiste decirle que lo iban a vacunar.

Fluttershy: No lo hice. Debió de escuchar cuando hablé con Twilight al respecto esta mañana.

Rarity: Como haya sido, ya no importa. Además, quisiera encontrar a tu pequeño conejito y salir de este bosque lo más pronto posible. – Se mostró incomoda con la situación. – Todo este lodo le hará mal a mis cascos.

Twilight: Vamos Rarity, entre más pronto nos concentremos en encontrar a Ángel, más pronto regresaremos a Ponyville. – La animó. – ¿Cómo va la búsqueda en el cielo? – Alzó la mirada para preguntarle a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Nada bien. El bosque es muy espeso y no logro verlo. – Respondió, desanimando un poco al resto.

Pinkie: Aquí no está. – Alzó una piedra. – Acá tampoco. – Se subió a un árbol. – Ni aquí. – Excavó un túnel de quien sabe cuántos metros y salió con un montón de gemas. – O acá. – Alzó todo el escenario. – Ni aquí. – Me levantó.

Twilight: Sigamos con la búsqueda entonces.

El grupo de pequeñas ponys siguió entonces con su búsqueda, sin saber que algo ya había notado su presencia.

De regreso con Ash, este ya se había terminado la zanahoria y en un impulso abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeño salvador.

Ash: Gracias amigo, si no hubieras llegado, seguro que no la contaba. – Le decía a la criaturita mientras derramaba cómicas lágrimas de alegría. Por su parte, el conejito luchaba por zafársele de las patas.

Cuando el chico por fin se recuperó de su estado emocional, dejó ir al peludo ser y este le dio una cachetada por todas las molestias y le gritó cosas no muy sacrosantas en su idioma.

Ash: Perdona perdona. – Se disculpó algo avergonzado, rascándose la nuca con la pezuña. En eso, recordó a sus pokémon y sus pertenencias. – ¿Oye, no has visto de casualidad un conjunto de ropa y unas poké… unas esferas de color rojo con blanco? – Preguntó, aunque si muchas esperanzas.

El animal ladeó la cabeza sin comprender nada de lo que decía el muchacho.

Ash: Haaaaa. – Suspiró decepcionado. – Lo suponía.

Entonces, el joven transformado se reincorporó y se sacudió el polvo.

Ash: Bueno, entonces como ya tengo algo en el estómago, será mejor que me ponga en marcha para buscar más comida. ¿Qué dices amiguito, me acompañas? – Se dirigió al conejito.

Como el referido tampoco sabía muy bien donde se hallaba, ya que al huir de la vacuna y al internarse en el bosque no se fijó en sus pasos, decidió entonces acompañar a Ash en búsqueda de alimentos. Así, metiéndose en la mochila de Ash y este último acomodándosela como pudo, emprendieron marcha.

Gracias a la ayuda del conejito, nuestro héroe pudo hallar algunas nueces y bayas comestibles para saciar su medio vacío estómago. Por su parte, el animal había conseguido un medio de transporte seguro en lo que salían del bosque y se libraba de la vacuna. Así que podría decirse que estaban en una relación ganar-ganar.

Ash: Parece que me he acostumbrado un poco más caminar en esta forma. – Dijo complacido al ver que caminaba mejor, aun tambaleándose y dando unos cuanto tumbos, pero mucho mejor comparado a hacia unos días.

Mientras caminaban, oyeron un grito que provino de lo lejos.

Fluttershy: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Era ella quien gritaba espantada.

Aquello llamó la atención de Ángel, quien Salió de la mochila de Ash para correr como bólido en dirección a provenían los gritos de su amiga y cuidadora.

Ash: ¡Oye, espera! – Lo llamó siendo ignorado. Así que apresuró el paso, siguiéndolo.

Ash dudaba de poderle dar alcance juzgando la velocidad con la que el animalito salió corriendo, pero afortunadamente pudo encontrarlo ocultándose detrás de un árbol. Cuando el muchacho se acercó para cuestionarle la razón por la que salió tan deprisa, notó que el pequeño estaba temblando de miedo mirando al frente.

Ángel, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ash, llamó su atención brincado y señalando al lugar que miraba. Este, haciendo caso, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una peligrosa situación. A unos metros de donde estaban, 6 criaturas parecidas a él eran atacadas por una enorme bestia.

Una criatura ya conocida por las pequeñas ponys. Un ser gigante con cuerpo de león, grandes colmillos que sobresalían en la parte superior e inferior de su cuerpo, una cola de escorpión y alas y orejas de murciélago; una mantícora.

Ash: ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? – Exclamó al ver a la bestia.

Ángel lo sacudió de su para derecha para sacarlo de su asombro. El joven espabiló, pero no sabía qué hacer. En otras circunstancias, hubiese usado a sus pokémon para detener a aquel animal, pero ahora no contaba con ninguno de ellos y para acabarla de amolar estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que no manejaba bien.

Por su parte, las ponys se defendían lo mejor que podían. Aplejack y Rarity le arrojaban rocas, una pateándolas y la otra con su magia. Pinkie Pie, por su parte, le arrojaba pasteles que sacaba de sabrá dios donde; y Twilight le lanzaba rayos de energía. Pero la bestia era bastante astuta; ocultándose entre los árboles evadía los rayos de magia, con sus zarpas repelía las rocas y en cuanto a los pasteles… simplemente no les prestaba atención.

Rainbow intentó tomarlo desprevenido atacándolo por la espalda, pero la ponzoñosa cola de serpiente advirtió eso y lanzó un mordisco que apenas si pudo evitar la pegaso.

Fluttershy por su parte se alejó del conflicto invadida por el miedo y se ocultó tras una roca. Lamentablemente para ella, la mantícora divisó su presencia y cambió el objetivo de su ofensiva a ella.

Cuando Ángel vio que su amiga y cuidadora estaba en peligro, desistió de pedirle ayuda a Ash y se lanzó a protegerla. Tomando una piedrita cerca de él, la aventó justo a la nuca de la cabeza de león, logrando llamar su atención. Ahora la bestia arremetió contra el indefenso ser.

Ash, al ver el acto de valentía del conejito, sintió un gran enojo consigo mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese escondido cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda? Esa no era su naturaleza. Dejándose impulsar por aquellas emociones encontró el coraje necesario para ir a socorrer a su pequeño amigo.

Ash: ¡Maldición! – Exclamó con desesperación al ver que se encontraba demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo. Pero esa misma desesperación y deseo de protegerlo despertó algo en el cuerpo del chico.

Estando a escasos centímetros de caer sobre su presa, un rayo cayó justo al frente de la bestia, logrando detenerla de su avance y sorprendiendo a todos. Cada uno se los presentes volteó al origen del relámpago, quien no era otro sino Ash. En su deseo de proteger a Ángel, por algún motivo una energía nació en tu interior y concentrándola en su cuerno la liberó en forma de electricidad.

Sin darle tiempo al animal de procesar lo que había ocurrido, Ash cargó hacia él acelerando hasta ir tan rápido que generó una estela de luz blanca tras él. Con esa velocidad logró darle un fuerte impacto justo en el lado derecho del rostro, mandándola unos tres metros atrás.

En cuanto se puso de pie, Ash se puso en guardia e hizo salir chispas de su cuerno. La mantícora se mostró cautelosa cual astuto animal. Fuere lo que fuere ese pony, no sabía que otros trucos podría tener. Así decidió volver a su anterior objetivo, Fluttershy, pensando que al menos podría llevarse a una presa.

Nuevamente el chico usó su velocidad con la que pasó a la criatura y se interpuso entre ella y Fluttershy. Inmediata e inexplicablemente hizo surgir un par de alas de sus costados. Un de ellas la arqueó, mientras que la otra la enterró en el suelo a forma de estaca. La bestia impactó en su costado con el ala arqueada que sirvió de escudo. Ash mantuvo su pose ante la fuerza de aquel ser que logró moverlo unos pocos metros. Pero en cuanto pudo afianzar de nuevo sus pesuñas extendió el ala que lo empujó lejos de él.

La criatura se enfureció y lanzó un potente rugido al transformado chico que le sacudió los pelos, más no se inmutó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lograría intimidarlo, pasó a la violencia arremetiendo contra él. Ash no se movió de su lugar, en cambio comenzó a respirar de forma acelerada, sintiendo un calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, a una temperatura altísima, pero que no lo quemaba. En cuanto tuvo a la mantícora a punta de tiro, soltó un torrente de llamas sobre esta que la paró en seco.

Cuando las flamas dejaron de salir, se pudo apreciar el estado en que había quedado la bestia. Su estaba llena de quemaduras. La bestia no era tonta como para quedarse a una batalla donde sabía que su rival era muy peligroso, pero no sabía cuánto. El daño recibido por el ataque lo hizo mejor darse la vuelta y huir del lugar.

Todas las ponys y Ángel dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al desaparecer el peligro, mas luego la incertidumbre llegó cuando voltearon a ver a su misterioso salvador, quien aún exhalaba un poco de fuego.

Ash: Ha ha ha. – Exhaló exhausto. – ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – Se cuestionó alarmado por lo que cavaba de suceder. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo había actuado por instinto, y no solo había corrido con tal agilidad como si ese fuese su cuerpo original, sino que también usó ataques iguales a los que sabían sus pokémon. La impresión fue tal para su mente que, sumado al cansancio, lo hizo desmayarse en el lugar; y aquellas a las que se habían formado desaparecieron al momento.

Fluttershy: ¿Quién es ese?

Rarity: ¿Qué clase de magia fue esa?

Applejack: ¿Acaso ese potro se convirtió en un alicornio?

Rainbow: ¿Qué no solo las princesas eran las únicas que podían ser alicornios?

Pinkie: ¡ESO FUE ASMOBROSO! – Exclamó a todo pulmón. – Primero la manticora estaba de "roar, te voy a comer" y luego apareció ese pony y usó una magia extraña con la que le lanzó un rayo y luego cuando quisieron lastima. – Describió en una pequeña dramatización en la que ella era todos los personajes.

Twilight: Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que la mantícora regrese o algo peor. – Indicó a sus amigas.

Fluttershy: Entonces hay que llevárnoslo también. – Señaló al desmayado Ash.

Rainbow: ¿Estás loca? Viste como casi achicharró a la mantícora. Ese tipo podría ser peligroso. – Se opuso.

Rarity: Concuerdo en esta ocasión. No sabemos de qué podría ser capaz cuando se despierte. – Razonó.

Fluttershy: Pero nos salvó a Ángel y a mí también. – Lo defendió. – Lo correcto es ayudarlo. – Ángel se unió a su cuidadora en la defensa. Ante tal argumento, ninguna pudo decir nada más.

Twilight: Vamos, llevémoslo también entonces. – Comandó. Usando su magia, hizo levitar con cuidado al muchacho convertido y se dirigieron a la casa de Fluttershy donde esperarían a que Ash despertase para cuestionarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la vivienda, acomodaron al joven en la cama de la pegaso. Ahí estuvo el durante varias horas sin signos de despertarse próximamente. Cuando cayó el ocaso, las chicas tuvieron que retirarse por el día, excepto la dueña de la casa claro está.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight y las demás regresaron a la casa de Fluttershy. Allí ella les relató que el potro parecía haber dejado la inconciencia y ya solo se encontraba durmiendo. Sabiendo eso, todos fueron a la habitación a espera que despertara.

Por su parte, Ash comenzaba a recobrar el sentido y abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo malo era que no sabía dónde estaba. Su vista estaba uy borrosa y desenfocada como para saberlo, pero lo que si podía distinguir era un grupo de siluetas que al parecer lo veían. Mientras esta se aclaraba pudo distinguir algunos detalles. Aquellos seres poseían cabelleras largas y multicolores. Además, dos de ellos tenían alas y parecían estar volando. Eso llevó a su mente a una sola conclusión.

Ash: Ay no. Ya me morí y ahora veo ángeles. – Y más tardó en decirlo que en recibir un fuerte impacto en la cara que lo regresó a la inconsciencia.

Todas miraron hacia atrás, encontrándose con la responsable, que no podía ser otra más que Pinkie Pie que había disparado su cañón de confeti y accidentalmente golpeó a Ash.

Todas: ¡PINKIE! – Le reclamaron todas.

Pinkie: Emmmmm… Ups. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse y llevarse el cañón con ella.

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí le dejamos en el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado leer la historia tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.**

 **Como pudieron leer, tengo un reto al escribir esta historia y ese reto se llama Pinkie Pie. Toda su naturaleza espontánea y su habilidad de romper la cuarta pared al más puro estilo Looney Toons.**

 **Antes de irme, quiero preguntarles ¿Qué quieren ver en esta historia? Para los que me conocen saben que me gusta que estas historias sean algo interactivas, así que no se cohíban y díganme, que yo veré si puedo cumplirlos.**

 **También quiero disculparme por aquellos a los que no haya contestado sus reviews, espero poder contestarlos a todos en esta ocasión.**

 **Y bueno, los dejo, no sin antes recordarles que les agradezco a todos por leer y que cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o petición será muy bien recibida.**

 **Y recuerdan que mi fic Ash y las novatas de Unova está siendo un éxito en Latinoamérica, Europa, Asia, Mordor, Morrowind, Ferelden, Orlais y más. Léanlo, sé que les va a encantar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días, tardes o noches mis estimados lectores, tras una larga espera, por fin puedo traerles el tercer capítulo de esta su historia.**

 **Me alegra ver nuevos reiews entre ustedes, así como lectores. Espero que hasta ahora la historia vaya siendo de su agrado.**

 **Entre las cosas que algunos escribieron vinieron algunas buenas ideas que tal vez implemente en el transcurso de la historia. También entre lo que pude leer de ustedes, sugirieron un shipping. Creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero sino, lo reitero; si quieren ver al proa con uno o varias o con ninguna díganmelo y yo acá veré como cumplírselos. Es más, ahí dejo una pequeña parte para ese subscriptor.**

Cap 3. Presentaciones y sospechas.

Nuestro héroe había enfrentado a una mantícora para salvar a Ángel y a Fluttershy. El desgaste físico, sumado al poco alimento que había consumido lo hizo desmayarse y las 6 guardianas de la armonía lo llevaron a la casa de la pegaso amarilla con el fin que se recuperara y luego interrogarlo sobre la extraña magia que empleó, la cual lo había convertido en un alicornio. Tras un día de permanecer en cama, el chico al fin despertó, solo para ser regresado a su estado anterior por un golpe del cañón de confeti, cortesía de Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow: Pinkie, lo desmayaste. – Le reclamó a la pony que ya tenía armada media fiesta en la casa de la pegaso.

Pinkie: Hmmm sabía que me faltaba algo. – Sacó una tabla en la que tenía una lista de pendientes y hasta el final, cubierto con manchas de merengue, estaba escrito "calibrar el cañón de confeti".

Nuevamente tuvo que pasar algún rato para que Ash recobrase la conciencia.

Ash: Aaaaaaaauuuuuuu. – Se quejó al levantarse por segunda vez. – ¿Alguien vio cuantos Tauros me pasaron encima? – Fueron sus primeras palabras.

Ninguna de las ponys sabía de qué hablaba el joven, pero se lo atribuyeron al desmayo y a la contusión.

Cuando sus ojos recobraron el enfoque, pudo apreciar quienes eran sus salvadoras. Eran las mismas que estaban luchando con la mantícora. A continuación se puso a explorar con la mirada con sus alrededores; percatándose primero que se encontraba en una cama y, por ende, en una habitación de algún hogar.

Ash: ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó confundido.

Twilight: Estas en la casa de Fluttershy. – Contestó. La mencionada saludó tímidamente desde atrás.

Ash: ¿Qué me pasó? – Se sobaba la cabeza por la contusión.

Twiligjt: ¿No lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste cuando repeliste a esa mantícora. – Los recuerdos de aquel enfrentamiento volvieron a la memoria del chico.

Pinkie: Y luego yo te... – No pudo continuar porque Applejack le tapó la boca.

Ash: Yo… ¿Qué me pasó ahí? – Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras se miraba las pesuñas consternado, recordando cómo había usado técnicas iguales a las de un pokémon.

Twilight: Pues… – Buscó las palabras correctas, pero en eso fue interrumpida.

Rainbow: Eso es lo que nosotras quisiéramos saber. – Interrumpió.

Pinkie: Si. Saliste de la nada, luego usaste una magia extraña para lanzar rayos, después te convertiste en un alicornio y al final volviste a usar tu magia para achicharrar a una mantícora. – Describió todo con ayuda de unas marionetas increíblemente exactas a los originales.

Oyendo esas palabras Ash supo que no se había tratado de un sueño e inmediatamente se dio una bofetada mental. Era obvio que nada de lo que le pasó, pasaba o pasaría se debería a un sueño. Tenía que aceptar la realidad y cumplir con la misión que se le fue encomendado.

Twilight: Rainbow, Pinkie, se supone que haríamos esto con tacto. – La regañó.

Rainbow: Lo siento, pero al paso que vamos no obtendremos respuestas sino hasta la próxima semana. – Alegó.

Rarity: Tendrás que disculparlas. Solo están intrigadas por el reciente giro de los acontecimientos. Nunca nadie había visto a un potro haciendo… bueno, lo que hiciste. – Explicó con delicadeza.

Ash nuevamente se sumió en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Y ¿Por qué pudo lanzar tales ataques? Eran las preguntas que rondaban por su mente. Pero la más importante de todas era ¿Cómo podría cumplir con su misión? En ese momento era un extraño en ese mundo.

Viendo su estado, las ponys decidieron dale un poco de espacio.

Twilight: No te presiones para recordar todo. – Le puso una pata en el hombro para reconfortarlo. – Nosotras bajaremos a la sala, tu solo preocúpate de recuperarte.

Las 6 abandonaron el cuarto, dejando a Ash con sus pensamientos. Unos momentos después Fluttershy entró la habitación. En su lomo venia Ángel, que cargaba un plato de sopa.

Fluttershy: Debes tener hambre, después de todo estuviste inconsciente desde ayer. – El conejito saltó del lomo de la pegaso una mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Ash: Gracias. – Dijo forzando un poco una sonrisa.

Fluttershy: Dejaré el plato aquí. Cuando termines y te sientas mejor, puedes bajar para conversar con nosotras. – Dicho eso, salió de la habitación seguida del conejito.

Ash suspiró. Ahora que tenía tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, debía pensar en cómo cumpliría con su objetivo de regresar a su mundo. Pero primero debía saciar su estómago; así que con mucho cuidado tomó el plato con sus cascos y bebió la sopa directamente. El sabor del platillo era exquisito. Tal vez se lo debía al hecho de que solo había comido una zanahoria en 4 días, pero estaba seguro de que su sabor era comparable con la cocina de Brock.

Terminando con sus alimentos, tomó la servilleta que estaba bajo el tazón y limpio su muy manchado hocico. Saciado su estómago, lo siguiente fue pensar en lo que haría desde ahora. Independientemente de lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, debía pensar en una forma de averiguar cómo volver a su dimensión.

Ash: Tal vez haya una deidad como Arceus aquí que pueda ayudarnos, ¿tú que crees pika…? – Miró a su diestra, pero allí no había nada. – Oh, es cierto. – Se deprimió.

La ausencia de su amigo amarillo le dolía en el alma. Dónde estaría o si se encontraba a salvo eran preguntas que ahora rondaban por su cabeza. Definitivamente debía encontrar a su pokémon antes de abandonar esa dimensión.

Volviendo a su anterior idea, tal vez existiese algún ser que tuviese el poder de devolverlo a su lugar de origen. Pero ahora había un problema; él era un extraño en aquel mundo y no sabía nada de él. Afortunadamente había encontrado criaturas amables que lo ayudaron, pero eso no quería decir que entendieran su predicamento. No era como simplemente llegar y decir "Hola, soy un ser de otra dimensión y necesito que me ayuden a regresar mi realidad". Obviamente lo tacharían de un loco en el mejor de los casos.

Recargando su cabeza en sus pezuñas pensó en alguna idea que le permitiera indagar más en el universo en el que estaba y que no levantara sospechas. Al final, solo una cosa se le ocurrió y rezó porque ellas se tragaran su improvisado plan. Levantándose de la ama, salió de la habitación, listo para confrontarlas.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, las pequeñas ponys decidían que hacer con Ash.

Twiligt: Recuerden, no sabemos quién, de donde viene o el origen de esa extraña magia, así que lo importe es hacerlo sentir cómodo y vea que puede confiar en nosotras. – Habló a sus amigas.

Rainbow: Sigo pensando que deberíamos interrogarlo antes que arriesgarnos. – Alegó.

Applejack: Te recuerdo que ese extraño ayudó a Fluttershy. Al menos deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda. – Le contestó.

Pinkie: Además quien sabe, podría tratarse de un viajero interdimensional con una misión para salvar a su mundo del apocalipsis. – Se emocionó.

Rarity: Querida, a veces tu sentido de la fantasía me preocupa. – Cuestionó aquel razonamiento.

El resto de las chicas secundaron a la pony terrestre, por lo que Rainbow tuvo que aguantarse.

En ese momento Ash bajó por las escaleras. Su semblante se veía mejor que antes, aunque su forma algo tambaleante de caminar, las chicas dedujeron que aún no se recuperaba del todo.

Twilight: ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Se preocupó por su condición.

Fluttershy: ¿Te sientes bien? – Se unió a su amiga.

Ash: Si, me siento bien, gracias. – Contestó más animado.

Twilight: Si es así, nos gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas si no te molesta.

Las ponys tomaron asiento en el sofá de Fluttershy, excepto Rainbow que volaba detrás de ellas. Rarity le pasó a Ash un banco para que se acomodara. De la forma en que se acomodaron, el entrenador sentía que estaba en un estrado de un juzgado, con aquellas 6 fungiendo como jueces y jurado.

Twilight: Primero que nada, ¿podrías decirnos cómo te llamas? – Preguntó en un tono amable para no intimidar a nuestro héroe.

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. – Contestó. Sabía que la cortesía habitual seria que ellas se presentaran primero, pero tomando en cuenta su situación, prefirió seguir la corriente.

Twilight: ¿Puedes decirnos que hacías en el bosque?

Ash: Yo… emmm… no lo recuerdo. – Mintió. Así es; la única idea que se le ocurrió al chico convertido fue fingir amnesia.

La inseguridad en su voz era evidente, lo que hacía que todas sospecharan su mentira… o al menos casi todas.

Fluttershy: Pobrecillo. – Se compadeció.

Pinkie: ¿Fue porque te golpee con mi cañón? Porque puedo darte otro a ver si te arreglas. – Propuso.

Ash: No, no fue por eso. – Se apresuró a contestar. – Momento ¿me golpeaste con un cañón? – Preguntó con enojo.

Pinkie: Claro que noooo. – Contestó, cosa que clamó un poco al moreno. – Te golpee con el confeti del cañón.

El resto de las ponys se dieron una palada en la cara por la contestación, mientras que Ash quedó con un tic en el ojo.

Rainbow: ¿Así que no recuerdas nada? – Regresó la conversación al tema principal.

Ash: Algo así. – Desvió un poco la mirada.

Rarity: Ni siquiera el lugar de dónde vienes o el nombre de algún familiar. – Insistió, ganándose una negación con la cabeza de parte de este.

Applejack: ¿Entonces qué puedes decirnos?

Ash: Lo único que sé es que desperté en aquel bosque y estuve perdido por 4 días. – Explicó. Ocultando la información acerca de su origen y encomendado. – Afortunadamente me encontré con alguien que me ayudó. – Señaló a Ángel que estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo una zanahoria. – Luego las encontré y hasta ahí es donde puedo recordar.

Rarity: Y sobre esa magia que usaste…

Ash: No tengo idea de que fue eso. Solo sé que mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba haciendo todo eso. – Fue honesto en esta ocasión.

Rainbow: ¿Y esperas que te creamos eso? – Cuestionó dubitativa.

Twilight: Claro que le creemos. – Le dirigió una mirada severa a su amiga, quien cruzó los brazos con frustración. – ¿Y algo más que puedas decirnos? – Ash volvió a negar.

Para Ash no le era grato tener que mentir a sus salvadoras. Además de que tenía la clara impresión de que ellas sabían o al menos tenían claras sospechas de que mentía. Cuando sentía que existía una gran posibilidad de ser descubierto, un sonoro GROWWWWLLLLL salió de su estómago.

Fluttershy: Creo que la sopa no fue suficiente. – Se metió a la conversación. – ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? – Ofreció.

La pegaso trajo algunos panecillos y té para todos. Cabe mencionar que Ash estaba más que agradecido, no solo porque de veras tenía hambre, sino porque también representaba un alivio para la tensión que estaba sintiendo.

Nuestro héroe aprovechó el momento de la comida para aprender las maneras de ese lugar. Observó atentamente como la unicornio y la alicornio hacían brillar sus cuernos y con eso levitaban la comida y vajilla hasta sus bocas. Por otro lado, las pegasos y Applejack tomaban todos los objetos con sus bocas. Pero lo más extraño era Pinkie, quien tenía la capacidad de tomar todo con sus cascos y sin tener dedos. Como él no sabía ocupar su propio cuerpo y no se explicaba cómo demonios la pony rosada rompía las leyes de la lógica, decidió imitar el comportamiento de las otras 3.

Las guardianas de la armonía observaban con un mescla entre terror y asco como Ash devoraba todos los alimentos de la mesa; por lo visto su transformación no había afectado su apetito o modales. Para cuando terminó, el muchacho se sobaba su hinchada y satisfecha panza.

Ash: Por cierto. – Recordó un pequeño detalle. – Yo me presenté, pero aun no conozco sus nombres.

Rainbow: Momento, puedo creer que no nos conozcas a nosotras 5, pero no me digas que tampoco conocías a la princesa Twilight. ¿Qué, has vivido bajo una piedra todo este tiempo? – Preguntó con sospechosismo.

Ash: Momento ¿eres una princesa? – Preguntó atónito, para luego darse cuenta de la metida de pata que cometió.

Antes de que Rainbow quisiera inquirir nuevamente Twilight le hizo una seña para que se calmara.

Twilight: No te preocupes, por eso. Es comprensible si sufres de amnesia. – Se mostró comprensiva. – Permíteme presentarme. Soy Twilight Sparkle y como mi Rainbow ya dijo, soy la princesa de la armonia.

A Ash ese título le sonaba más a aquellos cargos inventados que les ponían los padres a los hijos para que sintieran que tenían responsabilidad; algo así como "Guardián supremo del control remoto". Pero al fin y al cabo ¿quién era él para juzgar los roles monárquicos de ese mundo?, así que no dijo nada.

Twilight: Y ellas son mis amigas. – Hizo un ademán con la pata, señalando a donde estaban ellas.

Applejack: Mi nombre es Applejack. – Se presentó haciendo un saludo con el sombrero.

Fluttershy: Yo soy Fluttershy. – Habló en voz baja.

Rainbow: Me llamo Rainbow Dash. – Usó un tono frio.

Rarity: Mi nombre es Rarity. – Habló de manera educada.

Pinkie: Y por último yo, Pinkie Pie. – Celebró su presentación poniéndose en dos patas y con una lluvia de confeti y globos cayendo a su espalda.

Ash: He he he. – Rio un poco. – Que curiosos nombres.

Rainbow: De qué hablas, si tu ere el único aquí con un nombre extraño. – Contestó, evidenciando una nueva regada por parte del chamaco.

La pegaso le lanzó una mirada fría e inquisitiva. Afortunada mente Twilight notó la intensión de su amiga de inquirir más y se dispuso a intervenir.

Twilight: Creo que sería buena idea salir a despejarnos un rato. – Intervino. – Vayamos al pueblo. Tal vez el contacto con la civilización ayude con tu memoria. – Sugirió.

Ash: Seeee, tal vez. – Dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que no ayudaría en nada. Aunque, por otro lado, era posible aprender un poco del sitio donde estaba.

Así, poniéndose su gorra y mochila proporcionadas por Fluttershy, que era la que las cuidaba, salió con las chicas. Lamentablemente, a pesar de ser capaz de caminar en su forma actual, su coordinación aun dejaba algo que desear. Su tambaleante andar no pasaba desapercibido por las chicas, cosa que incrementaba sus sospechas.

Fluttershy: Tal vez en Ponyville haya alguien que sepa de ti – Quiso darle ánimos, pero el rostro confundido del chico le dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba.

Pinkie: Momento, ¿no conoces Ponyville?

Ash: No, lo siento.

Pinkie: Entonces tengo que mostrarte todo y a todos. – Lo alzó por los cachetes para, acto seguido, soltarlo al recibir una revelación. – ¡Tengo que hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida!

Afortunadamente la intervención de la pony rosada alivió la presión que sentía Ash en ese momento.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, Ponyville. En cuanto Ash puso el primer casco, quedó maravillado por la belleza del lugar. Las casas de madera con techos recubiertos de paja, las calles de terracería, la gran cantidad de áreas verdes, las jardineras con flores y el cordial trato que se daban los habitantes del lugar. La bella apariencia y aire que proyectaba tan apacible lugar no pudo evitar recordarle a su propio hogar, Pueblo Paleta.

Mientras pasaban por las calles de Ponyville, el niño no podía evitar voltear a todos lados curioseando cada cosa que veía. Pero él no era el único; todos los ponys por los que pasaban detenían su andar y sus labores para ver al nuevo extraño.

Ash no pudo evitar notar las miradas de curiosidad que le dirigían.

Ash: ¿Por qué están viéndome todos así? – Preguntó incomodo por las miradas que le dirigían.

Rarity: Bueno, eso es porque tu apariencia es un tanto… peculiar. – Usó esa palabra para no decir raro. – En especial esa cutie mark.

Ash: ¿Qué cutie qué? – Preguntó.

Rainbow: De veras que te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza. – Dijo en un obviamente falso tono de preocupación y luego apuntó al costado trasero del muchacho. – Esa cutie mark.

Ash entonces volteó hacia sus cuartos traseros y alzó un poco la pata para verse bien. En efecto, tenía una marca muy peculiar en aquella zona. Eran 6 pokébolas; una más grande que las demás y era rodeada por las otras 5. Pero lo más extraño era que cada una tenía un dibujo diferente en la parte roja. La central, que era la más grande tenía un símbolo de un rayo, la segunda un símbolo de una gota de agua color negro, la tercera un puño envuelto en llamas, la cuarta un par de alas blancas, la quinta una hoja color verde y la sexta una huella pokémon color blanco.

Ash: Wow. – Dejó escapar de su boca cuando vio sus marcas.

Rarity: Te lo dije. Esa cutie mark es algo que nadie había visto por aquí. – Afirmó. – Y debo decir que tiene cierto estilo.

Ash: Gracias… creo.

Twilight: Usualmente las cutie mark representan un talento de cada pony, pero nada de lo que he visto se parece a la que tienes.

Ash entonces notó las cutie mark de cada una: mariposas, estrellas, joyas, manzanas, globos de fiestas y un relámpago multicolor.

Fluttershy: Por favor, no la veas tan intensamente. – Dijo con vergüenza y tapándose el castado con un ala.

Ash: Que… ¡no! – Dijo apenado, comprendiendo que hizo algo indebido. – Perdón, yo… no era mi intención.

Rarity: ¡Que atrevido! Usualmente los potros hacen eso con más discreción. – Se burló.

Ash: Pe… pe… bue… yo… no… – Se puso nervios y empezó a balbucear incoherencias buscando como disculparse.

Las chicas reían para sus adentros viendo como el sonrojado niño se moría de los nervios.

Applejack: Calma amigo, solo se está metiendo contigo. – Aclaró, aguantándose la risa por la cara de vergüenza en el rostro del chamaco.

El chico frunció el ceño con frustración por haber caído en tal truco.

Rarity: Lo siento, pero hubiese sido un crimen no aprovechar la oportunidad. – Se disculpó. – Aun así, en serio te sugiero que seas más precavido con hacia donde miras.

Ash no respondió nada por la humillación que sentía.

Afortunadamente para el moreno, aquella broma había servido para que se olvidara el tema de su cutie mark, excepto para Twilight que quedó intrigada por el significado que tendría.

Mientras recorrían el pueblo, las chicas aprovecharon a mostrarle al entrenador los lugares más importantes para ellas.

Pinkie: Ese es Sugarcube Corner. Ahí vivo y trabajo haciendo pasteles para los señores cake. – Explicó cuando pasaron cerca. – Por cierto, asegúrate de pasar por ahí esta noche para tu fiesta.

Rarity: Por allá esta mi establecimiento, Boutique Carrusel. – Señaló su tienda en cuanto estuvo a la vista. – Estoy pensando en hacer una línea de ropa para varones, así que si alguna vez tienes interés puedes visitarme.

Applejack: Y si sigues aquel camino llegarás a mi granja, Sweet Apple Acres. – Apuntó a un camino de terracería que salía de la ciudad. – Las mejores manzanas de todo Equestria, garantizado. Te dejaré probarlas alguna vez.

Ash se sentía halagado con la amabilidad mostrada por las ponys y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal consigo mismo por mentirles.

Al terminar de dar el paseo, el grupo salió del pueblo, mas no en dirección de regreso a casa de Fluttershy, lo que alertó al muchacho.

Ash: Emmm… ¿a dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntó no muy seguro.

Twilight: Vamos a donde puedas quedarte esta noche. – Aclaró.

Ash ¿Y por qué no puedo dormir de nuevo con F…? – No pudo finalizar porque Applejack le tapó la boca con el casco. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó algo enojado cuando se quitó la extremidad del hocico.

Applejack: Lo siento, pero no queremos que se armen chismes. – Se disculpó en voz baja.

Rainbow: Si, los otros ponis se enteran de que pasaste la noche en casa de Fluttershy, podrían malinterpretarlo ¿entiendes? – Le explico igualmente en un volumen bajo.

Siendo Ash, no comprendió a que se referían, pero supuso que el dejar entrar a un extraño a su casa sería la causa de los rumores.

Ash: De acuerdo, no diré nada. – Accedió. – Pero aun así ¿Dónde me quedaré?

Twilight: Por mientras te hospedaremos en el castillo. Hay muchas habitaciones, así que no tendrás problema en acomodarte. – Contestó con naturalidad

Ash: Momento ¿vives un castillo? – Preguntó impactado por la noticia.

Rainbow: ¡Duh! Princesa de la armonía. ¿Dónde esperabas que viviera, en un pesebre? – Expresó con fastidio.

Twilight le dirigió una mirada severa a la pegaso. Francamente, la princesa estaba hartándose de la conducta de su amiga y estaba a poco de pedirle que se retirara.

Ash: ¿Pero eso no te causará problemas a ti? – Se preocupó por ella.

Twiligt: No te preocupes. – Le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Como una princesa, no hay problema en que hospede a un necesitado.

Ash no pudo debatir eso, efectivamente era un necesitado.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio hasta que arribaron a su destino, El castillo de la armonía. Nuestro héroe quedó boquiabierto con lo que presenció. Literalmente era un enorme castillo color morado con techo dorado, encima de un igualmente enorme árbol hecho de cristal.

Al entrar por la base del árbol, subieron por una enorme escalinata que los llevó al interior del castillo. Lo primero que vio nuestro protagonista al entrar fue una enorme sala con 7 tronos colocados alrededor de una mesa redonda, la cual proyectaba un mapa de toda Equestria. Allí fueron recibidos por el autoproclamado asistente número 1 de Twilight, Spike.

Spike: ¿Qué tal chicas? – Saldó cordialmente a sus amigas, para luego notar chico que las acompañaba. – ¿Y este? – Apuntó con el pulgar a Ash.

Twilight: No seas grosero. – Lo regañó. – Él es un invitado.

Spike: ¿En serió? – Se mostró incrédulo.

Twilight: ¿A qué viene esa duda?

Spike: No, nada. Solamente que nunca antes habías traído un potro al castillo. Hmmm Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo. – No le tomó importancia al hecho.

El muchacho se quedó viendo a la nueva criatura. Su anatomía lucia muy parecida a un Charmander o un Bagon, aunque con claras diferencias.

Spike: ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? – Se mostró molesto ante la mirada del entrenador.

Ash: Yo, lo siento, es solo que nunca había visto alg… digo a alguien como tú.

Spike se ofendió por la forma de expresarse de Ash sobre su persona, mas Twilight nuevamente llegó a su rescate.

Twilight: Tendrás que disculparlo Spike. Lo que pasa es que él perdió su memoria, así que es normal que se sorprenda de ver por primera vez a un dragón. – Lo defendió.

Spike: De acuerdo. – Aceptó lo que le dijo Twilight. – Entonces déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Spike y soy el asistente número 1 de Twilight.

Ash: Mucho gusto, soy Ash. – Le extendió la pata y este la estrechó.

Spike: Iré por unas bebidas para todos.

Twilight: Ya que vas por ahí, podrías mostrarle a Ash una de las habitaciones vacías. Él se quedara a pasar la noche.

Spike al oír eso se para en seco y volteó a verla con una cara de sumo desconcierto.

Spike: Emmm Twilight, ¿podrías venir un momento por favor? – La referida fue con Spike a otra habitación. – Muy bien, ¿de qué trata esto Twilight?

Twilight: ¿De qué estás hablando Spike? – No entendía a que se refería el dragoncito.

Spike: No te hagas. Además de las chicas y de vez en cuando Discord, aunque él lo hace sin invitación, nunca habías invitado a nadie ms a quedarse a dormir, en especial a un macho. – Argumentó. – ¿Aquí se me hace que hay algo más? – La miró con una cara burlona.

Twilight: ¿Algo más? ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente? – Preguntó dubitativa, aunque no tardó mucho en comprender lo que quería decir. – ¿No estás diciendo lo que creo que dices verdad?

Spike: Sólo diré que ya me preocupaba que te interesaran demasiado los humanos. – Contestó de forma pícara.

Twilight: Te dije que el perdió la memoria, así que se quedará aquí hasta que podamos descubrir de donde viene. – Se excusó de forma tanto ofendida como avergonzada. – Además es un pony bastante extraño en muchas maneras y es mejor tenerlo cerca hasta saber sus intenciones.

Spike: Ha. Sabía que tenías un motivo para esto. Aunque no es tan jugosos como esperaba. – Dijo eso último algo decepcionado; ganados una mirada furiosa de la princesa. – De acuerdo, no diré más. – Se apuró a regresar al salón mientras penaba en cómo se podría divertir de lo lindo avergonzando a su amiga.

Spike: Oye Ash, porque no dejas tus cosas y vienes a que te dé un recorrido por el castillo y de paso te muestro donde dormirás. – Lo invitó.

El chico aceptó y dejó la mochila para seguir a Spike por los pasillos del palacio.

Las 6 ponys se quedaron en el salón de los tronos para discutir sobre lo que harían con respecto a Ash de ahora en adelante.

Pinkie: Sí, sí. Lo que él escribió.

Applejack: Pues ahora que Ash está aquí, Twilight podrá vigilarlo. – Razonó.

Rarity: Y en todo caso, nosotras podríamos visitarla seguido.

Rainbow: Claro, podríamos hacer eso. – Parecía de acuerdo con la idea. – Oooooo podríamos registrar esto. – Recogió la mochila de Ash que estaba junto a una silla.

Fluttershy: No creo que sea correcto revisar las cosas de otros sin permiso. – Argumentó.

Applejack: Exacto. Eso es una violación a la privacidad y no estoy de acuerdo. – Secundó.

Rainbow: Piénsenlo, es más que obvio que nos está ocultando algo y ustedes lo saben. – Tenía algo de razón en sus palabras. – Estoy segura de que aquí hay algo que nos diga quién es este sujeto.

Twilight: Ya fue suficiente Rainbow. El que Ash sea un desconocido con magia que no comprendemos no quiere decir que sea malo. – La reprendió. – Sé que nos está ocultando algo, pero no podemos forzarlo a que nos diga.

Con eso dicho, Rainbow por fin desistió en su intento por averiguar el secreto de Ash y soltó la mochila al suelo, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que esta se abriría, dejando caer la pokédex. El aparato automáticamente se encendió.

Pokédex: Esta una unidad pokédex programada por el profesor Sycamore y perteneciente al entrenador pokémon Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta. Si me roban o extravió no puedo ser reemplazado. – Habló el dispositivo electrónico y a continuación proyectó una imagen del chico en su forma humana.

Justó en ese momento, Ash y Spike habían regresado del recorrido, siendo lo primero con lo que se encontraron a las chicas que miraban impactadas la imagen del chico humano.

Ash: Ay no. – Maldijo su suerte.

Todas las miradas se fueron directo al chico. Era más que obvio que su tan endeble mentira se había destruido completamente y ahora su secreto había sido descubierto. No le quedaba de otra más que confesar su verdad y esperar lo mejor.

Ash: La verdad es que tengo una confesión que hacer. – Respiró hondo. – En realidad yo vengo de otro mundo.

 **Y así termina el episodio de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Sé que tal vez algunas personas querían ver algo de más acción, pero créanme que llegaremos a eso en su momento.**

 **Antes de irme, quisiera consultar algo con ustedes. Hasta ahora los hechos no comprenden un periodo específico en la cronología de la serie. Así que me gustaría que me dijeran en que momento quisieran que se desarrollara la historia; puede ser a inicios la 5° temporada o al final de esta.**

 **Pues ya sin más, me despido no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o petición será muy bien recibida.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días, tardes o noches mis estimados lectores. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya desde quien sabe cuánto que no subía un capítulo.**

 **Bueno, pues leyendo sus reviews he visto que hay un pequeño empate en lo que se refiere al punto en el que se desarrollará la historia, si durante la quinta o al final de la misma. Lo bueno es que aún no he escrito nada que lo relacione directamente, así que aún pueden opinar y ayudarme con esto.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo es algo laxo, pero aun así espero que lo disfruten. Y espero poderme chutar al fin la sexta temporada que ya me han espoileado ciertas cosas.**

Cap. 4. Conociéndose y Pesadillas.

Ash: … En realidad yo vengo de otro mundo. – Al fin confesó.

Un silencio se formó en el ambiente mientras las ponis asimilaban lo que acababa de pasar. Nuestro protagonista estaba preparado para lo que fuera: ser tachado de loco, de invasor, que hicieran mofaran de él. Estaba listo para todo, menos lo que vendría a continuación.

Pinkie: ¿En serio vienes de otro mundo? – Pregunto, mas no de forma sarcástica o con indiferencia, sino con emoción.

Ash abrió de golpe los ojos para confirmar que sus oídos no lo engañaban; y en efecto, la pony rosada tenía una expresión de emoción y curiosidad, cual niña pequeña que descubre algo nuevo. El joven transformado asintió lentamente en respuesta.

Rainbow: Hubieses dicho que venias de otro mundo desde el principio, me hubieras librado de tanta sospecha. – Dijo con tranquilidad.

Ash: Pensé que me considerarían un loco si lo decía. – Razonó.

Rarity: En eso tiene razón. No muchos ponys aparte de nosotras le hubiesen creído, así que sus temores estaban justificados. – Aclaró a su amiga.

Fluttershy: ¿Me pregunto si viene del mismo mundo al que fue Twilight?

Pinkie: Ou ou ou. Tal vez pueda llevarnos a conocer su mundo.

Fluttershy: Me gustaría conocer el tipo de animales que viven allí.

Applejack: Emm chicas, creo que el pobre aun no procesa lo que pasa. – Alertó a sus amigas, quienes vieron la cara de desconcierto en el joven. – Oye, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó, haciendo que Ash por fin espabilara.

Ash: ¿¡Pero cómo me pueden creer así de fácil!? – Preguntó incrédulo.

Applejack: Bueno, eso es porque Twilight ya ha viajado antes a otra realidad. – Contestó.

Spike: Hey, no te olvides de mí. – Reclamó. – Yo también participé en esa aventura.

Ash: ¿Entonces existe una forma de viajar entre mundos? – Preguntó esperanzado. – Tienes que decírmelo por favor. – Decía mientras tomaba de los hombros a Twilight y la miraba intensamente.

Twilight: Me gustaría ayúdate, pero esto no es lo que tú crees. – Quiso tranquilizarlo. – El método que usé para viajar solo me lleva a una realidad en específico y no sé cómo ir a otros mundos que no sean ese.

Aquellas palabras destrozaron todas las esperanzas que tenía el joven. El shock fue tan grande que sus rodillas temblaron y por poco se deja caer al suelo.

Applejack: Oye, no decaigas compañero. Estoy segura de que Twilight podrá encontrar un modo de devolverte a donde perteneces. – Quiso animarlo.

Rainbow: Claro, después de todo es la pony más lista de todas. – Secundó.

Twilight: Bueno, no sé si soy la más lista. Digo, si es cierto que he estudiado durante muchos años varios tipos de magia y que tengo una biblioteca repleta de libros de investigación científica, pero no me adjudicaría ese título. – Expresó un poco apenada mientras rascaba el suelo con su casco.

Rarity: Eso es solo modestia. Si alguien puede hacerlo, esa eres tú.

Twilight: De acuerdo. Pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarte. – Hablo con decisión. – También mandaré un mensaje a la princesa Celestia, después de todo ella conoce más sobre el viaje interdimensional que yo.

Ash: ¿Princesa Celestia?

Fluttershy: Ella es la gobernante de toda Equestria. Es la criatura más sabia que conocemos.

Ash: Entonces es como un pokémon legendario. – Comparó.

Rainbow: ¿Poqué cosa? – Preguntó confundida.

Fluttershy: ¿Así les llaman a las diosas en tu mundo?

Ash: Eeeemmmmm… algo así. – Contestó rascándose la coronilla. – Como sea; si ella puede regresarme, entonces vamos a verla ahora. – Se volvió a emocionar.

Twilight: Cálmate un poco. Aunque quieras verla, su castillo se encuentra en Canterlot y eso no queda cerca. – Lo bajó de su nube. – Le mandaré un mensaje para solicitar una audiencia, así le podrás explicar tu situación en persona.

Ash: De acuerdo y gracias. – Le contestó más relajado y sonriente.

Rainbow: Bien, ahora que ya confesaste de dónde vienes, ¿podrías decirnos como le hiciste para sacar esa magia tan extraña?

Rarity: Es cierto, a mí también me intriga saber el origen de tu magia.

Todas lo miraron con curiosidad, esperando la respuesta.

Ash: Lo siento, pero esa parte de mi historia si era verdad; no tengo idea de cómo pude hacer lo que hice. Es más, no tengo ni idea de cómo acabé en esta forma. – Se señaló a sí mismo.

Twilight: Si te ocurrió lo mismo que a mí, es probable que tu cuerpo se haya adaptado a una forma que te permitiera encajar. – Razonó.

Ash: Ojalá esa forma hubiese venido con instrucciones sobre cómo caminar. – Dijo recordando la dolorosa experiencia que fue reaprender esa simple acción.

Applejack: ¿Al menos podrías contarnos algo de tu mundo?

Fluttershy: ¿Este eres tú, verdad? – Le entregó la pokédex que un seguía proyectando su imagen.

Ash: Si, ese soy yo. – Confirmó y apagó su aparato para devolverlo a la mochila. – Y pues, ¿Qué quieren saber? – Se mostró dispuesto… grave error, pues nuestro protagonista fue bombardeado por un sinfín de preguntas acera su persona.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es un entrenador pokémon?

Rainbow: ¿Qué es un pokémon?

Applejack: ¿Qué eran esos pequeños objetos que había en un estuche?

Pinkie: ¿Tiene dulces en tu mundo?

Rarity: ¿Cuáles son las tendencias por allá?

La mente del pobre chamaco estaba sobresaturada con las preguntas que solo iban llegando y aumentaban sin dejarlo responder a una siquiera. Tanto cuestionamiento lo tenía tan mareado que sus ojos se volvieron dos pequeñas espirales.

Twilight: Chicas, creo que él ha tenido suficiente por hoy. – Intervino en su rescate. – De cualquier forma se está haciendo tarde. Lo mejor será que descansemos y mañana podremos preguntarle de todo con más calma. – Propuso razonablemente.

Todas aceptaron y se despidieron de Ash, Twilight y Spike antes de marcharse por el día. Con el castillo más calmado, Twilight le pidió a Spike que llevara a Ash a su cuarto.

Spike: Bien, de nuevo aquí estamos. – Dijo en cuanto estuvieron frente a la habitación. – Que tengas buena noche. Si necesitas algo, Twilight y yo dormimos en la habitación real al fondo del pasillo. – El dragoncito se dio vuelta, encaminándose a su cuarto mientras Ash hizo lo propio.

Su habitación era bastante amplia, tal cual se esperaría de un castillo, aunque de decorado simple. Contaba con una cama queen size, una cómoda, un armario, un escritorio y una ventana que daba en dirección al pueblo.

Ash se acomodó en su cama, sorprendiéndose de lo cómoda que era. Después de todo, tras pasar 4 días durmiendo en el suelo ese cambio de superficie le venía de perlas.

Ash: _Al fin siento que estoy yendo a algún lado. Sólo espera un poco más Pikachu, juro que los encontraré a ti y a los demás. –_ Se dijo en su mente mientras caía dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el olor de algo delicioso fue lo que levantó a nuestro protagonista, y siguiendo a su estómago, se encaminó a su origen. No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la cocina, donde Spike ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

Spike: Buenos días. – Saludó cordialmente. – ¿Dormiste bien?

Ash: Muy bien, gracias. – Respondió de igual modo. - ¿Y que huele tan bien?

Spike: Eso es el desayuno. Estoy preparando un

Terminado el desayuno, Ash pasó el resto de su mañana recibiendo educación de Twilight sobre las cosas más básicas; le ayudó a mejorar su forma de andar, le enseñó algunos modismos del lenguaje y algunas cosas de sentido común que no debía de hacer, como andarle viendo los flancos a las ponys.

Para el mediodía, el resto de las chicas llegaron para seguir con la sesión de preguntas a nuestro héroe. Todas estaban muy interesadas por saber más acerca de su dimensión, al igual que el joven por obtener información del lugar en el que estaría por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ash les relató a las chicas todo lo que podía acerca de sí mismo y el mundo pokémon. Ellas por su parte, permanecieron en silencio hasta que terminara para consultarle cualquier duda o aclaración.

Fluttershy: ¿Entonces los entrenadores hacen pelear a los pokémon entre ellos? – Preguntó horrorizada.

Ash: Si, algo así. – Contestó algo inseguro por la reacción de la pegaso.

Flutterhy: Me parece algo barbárico. – Mostró su inconformidad. – Cómo pueden obligar a esas pobres criaturitas a pelar. – Se enfadó.

Ash: Yo no obligo a mis pokémon a pelear. Ellos se han quedado conmigo porque compartimos el deseo de hacernos más fuertes. – Se justificó. – Tanto humanos como pokémon compartimos ese sentimiento y cuando lucho junto a ellos, siento que nos acercamos y conectamos. – Al decir eso un calor llenó su pecho, como si todos sus compañeros estuviesen junto a él.

Aunque la pegaso aún no estaba convencida, por el tono de voz de Ash, podía saber que quería y se preocupaba por cada una de esas criaturas.

Applejack: Relájate Fluttershy. – Le habló solidariamente. – Tal vez no estemos enteramente de acuerdo con algunas costumbres de su pueblo, pero no por eso vamos a juzgarlo.

Rainbow: Pues no se ustedes, pero a mí me pareció emocionante eso de las batallas.

Rarity: Y hablando se esos pokémon ¿podrías mostrarnos algunos?

Ash: Claro. – El joven sacó de su mochila la pokedex y la puso en la mesa. Activando el modo de holograma, toda la lista de pokémon vistos por el entrenador se mostró frente a ella. Uno a uno les fue mostrando cada una de las criaturas con las que alguna vez se había encontrado.

Las ponys y Spike no ocultaron su fascinación por cada pokémon que aparecía en la proyección; pero las más interesadas eran Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy, cada una por motivos propios.

Twilight: Fascinante. – Las imágenes despertaron su curiosidad científica.

Fluttershy: Todo un mundo lleno de animalitos adorables. – Quedó embelesada por la cantidad de pokémon.

Rarity: Pero miren el porte y elegancia que tiene algunos. – Sus ojos destellaban con brillitos al ver algunos de los hologramas.

Pinkie: Miren, esa luce igual a Twilight cuando se enoja. – Comentó cuando apareció Rapidash, ganándose una risa colectiva, menos de la mencionada.

Spike: Miren, ese tiene una forma como la mía. – Señaló a Goodra en cuanto apareció su proyección.

Ash: Sólo que Goodra es mucho más grande. – Señaló un punto.

Spike: Ha, solo espera a que crezca y verás que ese parecerá un enano a comparación. – Presumió.

Al terminar de ver la pokédex, todas quedaron más que impresionadas.

Rarity: No puedo creer la cantidad de hermosa criaturas. Cuanta inspiración. – Dijo extasiada. – Tienes que prestarme ese aparato alguna vez. Hay tantos y tantos diseños que podría crear a partir de sus imágenes.

Ash: Pues… – No pudo terminar su frase.

Rarity: TIENES QUE DEJARME USARLO. – Lo zarandeó insistiéndole.

Ash: Solo iba decirte que tendría que enseñarte a usarlo primero, pero no tengo problemas en prestártelo. – Accedió sin mucho problema.

Rarity: ¡Qué bien! – Se alegró y jaló a Ash con intensión de que le mostrará más imágenes.

Rainbow: Momento, antes que nada yo quiero saber más sobre esas batallas pokémon. – Fue la siguiente en hablar y, al igual que la unicornio, también haló al chamaco.

Ash: Puedo mostrarte algunas de mis batallas en el fame checker (no sé cómo se llama el objeto en las versiones en español). – Ofreció.

Fluttershy: Emmm… podría platicarme un poco más sobre cómo son los pokémon. – Habló en un tono bajo con la timidez que la caracteriza.

Las 3 empezaron una pequeña discusión alrededor del entrenador, hasta que Pinkie intervino, vestida con un uniforme de guardaespaldas, con gafas obscuras y chicharo incluido. La pony las separó, formando un perímetro entre ellas y el entrenador.

Pinkie: Muy bien todas, todas tendrán su turno para hablar, pero primero tienes que decirme todo acerca de esos deliciosos postres que mencionaste. – Se sacó el disfraz y lo miró con brillos en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa.

Ash: Pues me enseñaron a preparar póffin, aunque soy un mal cocinero. Aun así, si quieres te digo como prepararlos. – Contestó algo nervioso.

Rainbow/Rarity/Fluttershy: ¡Eso no es justo! – Reclamaron y se armó una nueva discusión.

Applejack: Cálmense chicas, sé que todas quieren preguntarle muchas cosas, pero denle al menos la oportunidad de respirar. – Se portó como la voz de la razón.

Ash: Gracias Applejack.

Applejack: De nada amigo.

Gracias a la oportuna intervención de la pony terrestre, todas se calmaron y dejaron respirar a Ash. Por otro lado, Twilight sonrió al ver cómo Ash se amistó tan rápidamente con sus amigas y Spike. Cómo princesa de la amistad, le alegraba conocer a alguien con tal virtud.

Twilight: Estoy segura de que habrá suficiente tiempo para que Ash comparta su conocimiento con todas. – Intervino en la conversación. – Y mientras tanto procuremos que se sienta lo más como posible.

Ash: Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría preguntar. – Alzó la pata. Todas prestaron atención a lo que diría el joven. - ¿Alguien más tiene hambre? – Y con eso, todas se fueron de espalda al suelo.

Applejack: He he he. – Rio con un poco de nerviosismo. – Bueno, es cierto que nos dejamos llevar preguntándote cosas. – Señaló, pues ya pasaba del mediodía y el estómago de nuestro héroe no dejaría pasar la hora de los sagrados alimentos.

Debido a que por estar demasiado ocupados con la plática, ni la anfitriona o el dragón se habían preocupado por preparar la comida, así que todos decidieron salir fuera. Para Ash esto era una buena oportunidad de conocer más de primera mano de Ponyville, ya que en su primera visita al pueblo no pudo ver más de lo que había en la calle principal y las explicaciones de las chicas; además de que estaba demasiado nervioso porque su identidad fuese descubierta. Ahora el entrenador podía apreciar toda la belleza del pintoresco pueblo y sus habitantes.

Todos fueron a una cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa del exterior. El mesero correspondiente les tomó la orden y al poco tiempo les trajo sus pedidos. Mientras comían, Ash se sintió en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo… y eso le trajo consecuencias. Disfrutando del buen ambiente, el recuerdo de su mejor amigo y el resto de su equipo vinieron a su cabeza. Inevitablemente, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, siendo esto notado por todas.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó consternada.

Rarity: Estas pensando en tus compañeros de los que nos hablaste, ¿verdad? – Lanzó la acertada suposición.

Ash: Así es. – Confirmó. – Pikachu y los demás están ahí a fuera. Deberías estar buscándolos en este momento en vez de estar comiendo. – Se reprendió.

Applejack: Oye, relájate. – Quiso calmarlo. – Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Fluttershy: Te ayudaremos a buscar a tus amigos. – Todas la secundaron.

Ash no pudo evitar conmoverse por las acciones de las ponys.

Ya más relajado, siguió comiendo con las demás, pero no pudo notar las miradas de la gente sobre él. Ya Rarity había comentado que su apariencia era la causa y eso le preocupaba, pues no quería levantar alguna sospecha entre los habitantes.

Ash: ¿En serio soy tan extraño? – Se preguntó en voz baja, aun así audible para las chicas y Spike.

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres? – Peguntó. Ella y todas de tuvieron su comida para verlo.

Ash: Bueno, no pude evitar notar que la gen…, digo los otros ponys se me quedan viendo al igual que ayer.

Spike: Pues tienes el cuerno chueco, por de decirlo de algún modo, tu cutie mark también es extraña y no olvidemos esas marcas en tu cara; así que si, eres bastante raro. – Comentó con naturalidad, dejando al referido con una pequeña aura de depresión.

Twilight: ¡Spike! – Lo regaño en voz baja por su indiscreción.

Rainbow: No te preocupes por ellos. – Les restó importancia.

Fluttershy: Los ponys tienden a temer a lo que no conocen. – Completó.

Pinkie: Pero no debes preocuparte, porque cuando te haga tu fiesta de bienvenida, todos sabrán tu nombre.

Ash: Sabes, no es necesario que me hagan una fiesta.

Pinkie: ¡Bromeas! – Se exaltó. – Seria un crimen no hacerla. – A continuación lo tomó por el cuello y se paró sobre su asiento en una pose solemne. – Y juro en el nombre de todo lo que es divertido que tendrás tu fiesta de bienvenida.

Ash: Aire… aire. – Suplicaba por el vital oxígeno a raíz del agarre que tenía la pony sobre su cuello. Todos rieron por aquella acción, relajando nuevamente el ambiente.

Mientas comían, Spike comenzó a toser. Ash le dio unos ligeros golpes en la espalda para que se le desatorara lo que tenía en la garganta. Para su sorpresa, lo que salió de su boca no fue una de las gemas que degustaba, sino una flama de color verde, que luego tomó la forma de un pergamino que cayó justo frente a Twilight.

Ash: ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Preguntó asombrado.

Twilight: Debe ser la respuesta de la princesa Celestia. – Respondió con naturalidad.

Spike: Mi fuego mágico puede mandar y recibir mensajes. Es solo una de mis muchas habilidades. – Presumió.

Twilight: Parece que la princesa tomó en serio tu predicamento. – Comentó al leer la carta. – Dice que si tu historia es cierta, quiere vernos lo más pronto posible.

Ash: ¿Y cuándo partimos? – Se emocionó con la idea de recibir respuesta tan pronto.

Twilight: Después de comer iremos a alistar nuestras cosas y partiremos en el primer tren a Canterlot en la mañana.

Ash: Lo lamento Pinkie. Parece que la fiesta tendrá que esperar.

Pinkie: No hay problema. Sólo recuerda que me tienes que enseñar a hacer esos dulces antes de que te vayas. – Le dio unos golpecillos con el codo.

Rarity: Primero me ayudará con mis diseños. – Replicó.

Rainbow: Lo hará después de que me cuente más sobre esas batallas.

Flutershy: Tal vez, si te sobra algo de tiempo, me podrías hablar más sobre los pokémon.

Las 4 estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una nueva discusión cuando Ash intervino.

Ash: No se preocupen. Después de todo, aun necesito encontrar a Pikachu y los otros, así que habrá tiempo para eso. – Prometió.

Terminando el almuerzo, cada quien fue a su respectivo hogar a prepararse para el día siguiente. Ash sintió cierto alivio al retornar al castillo, lejos de las miradas curiosas que le dirigían los habitantes del pueblo. A pesar de las palabras de sus nuevas amigas, la extrema cautela de los mencionados lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

El resto de la tarde, Twilight siguió dándole lecciones a Ash para mejorar su andar y de conocimiento general. Al caer la noche, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación a dormir, pues tendrían que levantarse temprano para tomar el primer tren.

Mientras se acostaba en su cama, el chico se puso a reflexionar. Realmente había sido un día bastante productivo y agradable en su mayor parte.

Ash: Por fin parece que avanzo a algún lado. – Se dijo a sí mismo. – _Y tenían razón, no puedo desanimarme ahora. Veré a la princesa, encontraré a Pikachu y los otros y detendré los planes del equipo Rocket._ – Se autoanimó.

Lamentablemente, su subconsciente se encargaría de recordarle su dura realidad.

Cuando Ash abrió los ojos, se encontró con que estaba de regreso en su forma humana, con Pikachu en su hombro y sus pokébolas en su cinturón. Y más importante aún, era que al frente tenía un pasaje familiar; estaba de regreso en Kanto, su tierra natal.

Pero aquel lugar no estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Los verdes campos de su pueblo natal, estaban ahora cubiertos en llamas al igual que las casas, que estaban completamente destruidas.

Ash: ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Preguntó a su compañero, sin recibir respuesta de este. El muchacho volteó para verlo, horrorizándose con lo que se encontró. Lo que llevaba en el hombro era el cadáver putrefacto de lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. – AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. – Gritó tanto asqueado como aterrado por lo que vio e inmediatamente arrojó el cuerpo de su hombro.

Al caer el cadáver, su cuerpo se partió por la mitad cual huevo, dejando salir las vísceras. Ash retrocedió un poco por el asco que sentía. Mientras miraba horrorizado los restos de su amigo, una sombra oscureció el cielo. El chico volteó para encontrarse con uno de sus peores miedos vuelto realidad.

En el cielo, flotando sobre él, se encontraba Arceus. Mas no era el mismo Arceus que conocía; sus ojos brillaban en un rojo intenso, como si de portales a las mismísimas llamas de averno se tratasen. Y lo peor de todo era que a su lado se encontraba el mismísimo Giovanni, parado en su plataforma voladora, con una sonrisa y mirada maquiavélicas.

Giovanni: Hola niño. – Saludó con obvia arrogancia. - ¿Te divertiste con tus pequeñas amigas? – Se burló. – Mientras tú estabas divirtiéndote y pasándolo de lo lindo en ese mundo, me diste la oportunidad para dominar completamente a Arceus y al fin hacer todo el mundo mío.

Ash: ¡No te dejaré hacerlo! – Lo desafió.

Giovaanni: Que no entiendes pequeño idiota, ya lo hice. – Abrió los brazos, señalando toda la destrucción de la que era responsable.

Ash: Pues entonces mis pokémon y yo te detendremos. – Dijo sin cambiar de tono.

Giovanni: ¿Cuáles pokémon?, ¿esos? – Giró un poco la cabeza mirando a la derecha de Ash.

Dirigiendo sus ojos a donde los posaba el criminal, se encontró los cuerpos inertes y sin vida de sus compañeros. Todos se encontraban apilados en un montón y en un estado de putrefacción parecido al de Pikachu. Las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro mientras caía de rodillas

Giovanni: Oh, y eso no es todo. He guardado algo muy especial solo para ti. – Habló en una maquiavélica voz que logró helarle la sangre al muchacho. Regresando la mirada donde el criminal se estaba se encontró con algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiese imaginado. Allí estaba su madre, atada en el suelo; y no solo ella, sino también todos sus amigos y rivales a quienes había conocido en algún momento de su vida.

Giovanni: ¿Te gusta? He preparado esta pequeña sorpresa sólo para ti.

Ash: No, por favor no. – Rogaba el entrenador, pues sabía lo que seguiría.

El líder del equipo Rocket hizo caso omiso a la súplica y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Arceus, indicándole que se pusiera a trabajar. El referido se elevó varios metros en el aire, y sobre su cabeza formó una esfera de energía intensa como el sol.

Ash: ¡Detente por favor! – Elevó la voz para suplicarle con más fuerza, más el pokémon legendario no escuchaba. – ¡Por favor! ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAS! – Gritó.

Aquello logró llamar la atención de Giovanni, quien indicó con la mano a Arceus que se detuviera.

Giovanni: Así que harás lo que sea que diga. – Cuestionó, a lo que el niño solo pudo asentir rendido, con la cabeza gacha. – ¿Pues qué crees? No tienes nada que yo quiera. – Rompió las esperanzas del chico, y dando un chasquido de sus dedos, dio inicio al mórbido espectáculo.

El pokémon alfa soltó la energía concentrada en forma de meteoros que se dirigieron a la tierra. Delia logró zafar una mano y quitarse la mordaza de la boca.

Delia: ¡AAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH! – Fueron sus últimas palabras.

El pobre chico solo pudo quedarse viendo como su madre era pulverizada por los meteoros del pokémon alfa. Cada impacto perforaba el cuerpo de la mujer, desmembrándolo y volviéndolo pedazos. Terminando aquel grotesco espectáculo, lo único que quedó de la mujer fue una mano.

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. – Un grito de incontrolable tristeza.

Giovanni: HA HA HA HA. – Se regocijó con el sufrimiento de Ash. El villano había logrado quebrar su espíritu.

Arceus descendió hasta quedar frente a Ash. El chico no hizo nada para huir o luchar; lo había perdido todo, por lo que solo se quedó quieto, esperando su fin.

Arcesu estaba a punto de lanzarle todo su poder cuando, de repente, todo se desvaneció. Giovanni, Arceus, los restos de su madre y sus pokémon desaparecieron. Lo siguiente es que todos sus alrededores fueron reemplazados por una imagen del Pueblo Paleta en perfectas condiciones.

Ash: Pe… pe… pe… – No podía siquiera articular palabra alguna de la impresión. Toda la destrucción se había convertido en un apacible paisaje.

¿?: Perdóname por tener que intervenir así, pero no podía permitir que esa pesadilla continuara. – Habló una femenina y etérea voz.

Ash: ¿Q… quién eres? – Preguntó aun impactado.

¿?: Vaya vaya, no creí que hubiese alguien que no conociera su princesa.

Ash: ¿¡Eres la princesa!? – Se asombró. – Tengo muy importante que decirle. – Se apresuró a decir.

¿?: Yo también podría decirte varias cosas, en especial viéndote con esa apariencia y todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en tu sueño, pero en este momento no puedo darme el tiempo; tengo muchas obligaciones por atender. – Contestó, desanimando al muchacho. – Lo único que pude hacer por ti de momento es llevar a tu subconsciente a un lugar más placentero.

Ash: Pero es importante lo que le tengo que decir.

¿?: Tal vez te vuelva a ver por este medio y entonces podamos conversar. – Dijo rechazando la solicitud.

Ash: Si no puedo decírselo ahora, entonces la veré en el castillo. – Usó un tono de terminado. – Allí escuchará lo que tengo que decir.

¿?: Vaya, que forma más atrevida de dirigirse a una de tus gobernantes. – Comentó. – Más esa mirada tuya no me desagrada. De acuerdo, hablaremos en el castillo cual propones. Te estaré esperando. – Se despidió del muchacho.

Ash se quedó ahí en su sueño, con la firme idea en su cabeza de regresar a su mundo lo más rápido posible.

 **Y bueno, así termina el capítulo del día de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **En el próximo capítulo nuestros protagonistas irán a Canterlot donde les esperan algunas revelaciones, de las cuales ya algunos han supuesto acertadamente. Y pronto las verán escritas.**

 **Para los que esperan ver guamazos, como es tradicional en la saga de los monstruos de bolsillo, no se preocupen, pronto vendrán esas partes y créanme que estoy ansioso por escribirlas.**

 **Bueno, in más que agregar me despido no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o petición será muy bien recibida.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como están mis queridos lectores. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a las vacaciones tuve oportunidad de terminar tanto el capítulo de mi otro fic, así como este.**

 **Durante estas vacaciones me he puesto a actualizarme en cosas que me habían quedado sin ver, incluida la reciente temporada de la franquicia. Aunque aún me faltan ver otros de la temporada pasada, pero ya habrá tiempo.**

 **Y bueno, leyendo los últimos reviews, decidí que esta historia se ubicaría al inicio de la sexta temporada, por lo que aquellos que querían a Starlight Glimmer, podrán verla en próximos capítulos. Y hablando de eso, quería preguntarles si quieren que incluya tramas de algunos capítulos como sub-tramas, que a su vez ayuden con el progreso del protagonista o solo hacer referencias y seguir con la línea argumental principal de la historia.**

 **Con respecto a los shipping, ya alguien también me dejó una propuesta interesante (ahí lo encuentran en los reviews), así que dejaré hints por aquí y por allá.**

Cap.5. Duelo.

Los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día llegaba en la estación de trenes de Ponyville, donde Ash y Twilight se encontraban esperando a sus amigas en el andén. Como habían acordado tomarían el primer tren de la mañana con destino a Canterlot, para tener una audiencia con la Princesa Celstia y que el chico le pudiese explicar su situación. La alicornio lucia descansada y lista para partir, mientras que nuestro protagonista tenía un semblante completamente opuesto; con ojeras y señales de cansancio. Todo debido a la noche anterior.

Esa mera noche, Ash tuvo una horrible pesadilla, en la que se manifestaron sus miedos de las terribles consecuencias que tendría su mundo si su misión fracasara. La impresión que le dejó aquello fue tan fuerte que por poco su espíritu se quiebra. Afortunadamente, la intervención de un ser que se identificó a sí misma como la Princesa, lo salvó de eso. Ella transformó aquella pesadilla en un sueño placentero, y tras intercambiar unas palabras entre sí, acordaron que se verían en el palacio para que Ash le contara su historia.

Cuando la princesa abandonó su cabeza, el joven decidió relejarse y se botó en el suelo de su imaginación, dejando que la brisa acariciara sus mejillas en aquel placentero lugar que la princesa había creado en su subconsciente… o al menos eso esperaba, pues cuando se disponía a hacerlo, un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de su sueño. Y quien sería la responsable sino Twilight quien vino a despertarlo para ir a la estación.

Twilight: En cuanto lleguen todas podremos partir a Canterlot. – Expresaba animada. – Y si todo sale bien, podrás regresar a tu mundo muy pronto.

Ash: Si… hurra. – Contestó sarcásticamente y con algo de resentimiento para con la que interrumpió su sagrado sueño.

El resto de las chicas no tardaron mucho en llegar. Cada una llevaba una pequeña maleta, en el caso de Rarity, una grande. Con todas reunidas, abordaron el tren que partió a Canterlot. Lamentablemente, Spike tuvo que quedarse a cuidar el catillo y a las mascotas.

Gracias a sus influencias como princesa, Twilight consiguió un vagón privado para todos. La cosa era bastante elegante; con 3 literas, un par de sofás, una mesa con 6 sillas y hasta un baño.

Ash: Esto es increíble. – Expresó impresionado por su transporte.

Pinkie: Y delicioso. – Comentó al tiempo que se zampaba unos pastelillos que había en la mesa.

Twilight: La princesa lo preparó para mí cuando me convertí en princesa, pero no me gusta usarlo mucho, siento que es demasiado ostentoso. – Aclaró.

A Ash le conmovía el hecho de que una princesa como Twilight tuviese una actitud tan humilde.

Mientras el tren se dirigía a su destino. Las chicas tenían varias horas que gastar. Y que mejor manera que seguir conociéndose. Solo que en esta ocasión era turno del entrenador para escuchar algunas historias de las múltiples aventuras de las ponys. Desde su primer encuentro y como salvaron a Equestria de la resurrección de nigtmare moon, pasando por como evitaron que el hermano de Twilight se casara con la reina de los changeling, cuando sus personalidades fueron cambiadas completamente a causa de las manipulaciones de Discord, la forma en que salvaron el Imperio de Cristal de la invasión del Rey Sombra, cuando Twilight absorbió los poderes de las princesas y le aplicó la filosofía de Toriyama a un monstruo del inframundo, y muchas cosas más. Cabe mencionar que el muchacho estaba más que emocionado con las anécdotas y eso lo reflejaban sus ojos que destellaban como lo haría un niño chiquito.

Ash: ¡Que increíble!

Rainbow: Ha, eso es quedarse corto. Somos más que asombrosas. – Dijo en su usual tono altanero. – Puedo asegurar que no hay nadie en este tren que haya hecho cosas más increíbles que nosotras.

Para Ash aquello era bastante debatible, pero no se pondría a entrar en polémicas de si sus múltiples aventuras eran más o menos increíbles, así que dejó que la pegaso se siguiera vanagloriando.

Para cuando las historias terminaron, ya era mediodía. Una cuadrilla de ponys vestidos de meseros entraron con bandeja en cascos para servirles sus alimentos a las guardianas de la armonía. Twilight solicitó a los camareros que trajeran un asiento extra y preparasen una comida también para Ash. Estos obedecieron y en poco tiempo, el muchacho convertido tenía su propio asiento y alimentos.

Terminando la comida, aun gozaban de varias horas antes de llegar a su destino, por lo que había que matar el tiempo.

Rainbow: Bien, prometiste que me hablarías más acerca de esas batallas pokémon. – Le recordó a Ash.

Ash: Claro, es más, si quieren puedo mostrarles algunas. – Ofreció.

La curiosidad se adueñó de todas, incluida Fluttershy que estaba en contra del concepto de batallas usando pokémon. Ellas se reunieron alrededor de Ash, que sacó de su mochila su fame checker (aún no se ni me interesa saber su pronunciación en español). El chico manipulaba torpemente el aparato gracias a su forma actual carente de dedos, ante la mirada de ansias de las féminas. Tras unos momentos, al fin pudo entrar a la carpeta de videos del dispositivo y presionó la opción de reproducir.

El resto del trayecto, las pequeñas ponys fueron testigos de las batallas más importantes de nuestro héroe; y como la pantalla del aparato no era muy grande, tuvieron que pegársele para ver bien el video. Todos quedaron tan absortos viendo a la pantalla que no se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo sino hasta que el silbato del tren avisó que llegaron a Canterlot.

Ash: Creo que eso es todo por ahora. – Le puso pausa a la batalla que transcurría en ese momento, la suya contra Tyson en la liga Hoen.

Rainbow: ¿¡Que!? No lo puedes quitar en lo más bueno. – Se quejó.

Pinkie: Ahora no sabremos si Ash perdió esa batalla. – Se quejó mientras agitaba una banderita con la cara del niño.

Ash: Pinkie, eso era un video; o sea que ya pasó todo eso. – La relajo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. – Un momento, ¿qué te hace pensar que perdí? – Preguntó indignado.

Pinkie: ¿Entonces ganaste? – Preguntó inocentemente.

Ash: Mejor vayamos de una vez al castillo. – Evadió la pregunta, dejándoles a todas muy claro el resultado.

Rarity: Debo admitir que fue un espectáculo emocionante. – Reconoció.

Aplejack: No creo que me haya emocionado tanto desde que vi por primera vez un rodeo. – Secundó.

Fluttershy: Aun no estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de espectáculo. – Dijo en tono severo. – Pero puedo apreciar el lazo que tiene los entrenadores con aquellos animales.

Ash agradeció la comprensión de Fluttershy sobre el tema.

Cuando salieron de la estación, Ash pudo contemplar la magnificencia de la ciudad. Era tan grande que podría compararla con ciudad Luimiose, e incluso, al igual que la ciudad, había una edificación que se alzaba a la vista, el castillo real.

Las chicas guiaron a Ash al palacio. Mientras recorrían las calles, el chico podía apreciar el jovial ambiente que reinaba en la ciudad. Las familias de ponys que volvían a sus casas tras terminar un largo día de trabajo o de jugar, las parejas que paseaban por las avenidas y se dirigían a los restaurantes para disfrutar una cena romántica, los comerciantes que cerraban sus tiendas, mientras que otros comenzaban a preparar sus locales para ajetreada vida nocturna.

Ash: Wow. – Dijo impresionado.

Twilight: Y aun no has visto nada. Sólo espera a que llegues al castillo. – Dijo con cierto orgullo.

Lamentablemente, incluso en Canterlot, no se libraría de las miradas curiosas ante su peculiar cuerpo. Incluso pudo oír a algunos transeúntes llamarlo "fenómeno". Por más que quería no darle importancia a aquellos comentarios, la preocupación por ser tan diferente era imposible de ocultar.

Rainbow dash quiso ir a darle su merecido a aquellos ponys, mas fue detenida por Ash, quien no quería causarle problemas a sus amigas y anfitrionas. La pegaso azul hizo caso a regañadientes, aunque si por ella fuera, esos tipos estarían pidiendo perdón.

Tras un buen rato de caminata, al fin llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Imponente era quedarse corto. Pese a su diseño nada tradicional, no había duda en que era una construcción que quitaba el aliento. Fue igual de sorprendente ver como los guardias abrían paso y se inclinaban ante la presencia de Twilight. Si bien Ash ya conocía el estado de la pony violeta como princesa, el ver cómo era tratada por el personal del palacio era impactante.

Guardia en jefe: Princesa Twilight, la estábamos esperando. – La recibió el mismísimo capitán de la guardia del palacio.

Twilight: Nos gustaría ver a la princesa Celestia. – Solicitó.

Guardia en jefe: La princesa ya nos había avisado de su visita. Ella se encuentra en esperándola.

Las chicas entraron sin problemas al palacio, pero en cuanto los guardias notaron a Ash, le cerraron el paso con sus alas.

Twilight: Espere. – Avisó. – El viene con nosotras.

Los guardias se confundieron. Ellos conocían las guardianas de la armonía tras las veces que habías visitado el palacio, y aquel potro no era parte de su grupo. Aun así, le abrieron el paso por la petición de Twilight. El capitán encargó a unos guardias que llevaran al grupo a la sala del trono.

En cuanto fueron anunciados, los 7 entraron a la sala del trono. Ash quedó maravillado con la arquitectura, en especial por los enormes vitrales. Por los dibujos plasmados en ellos, deducía que eran escenas históricas o algo por el estilo; incluso pudo notar uno que tenía a unas ponys extremadamente similares a sus recientes amigas.

Ash: Oigan, se parecen mucho a ustedes las que salen en ese vitral.

Twilignt: De hecho si somos nosotras. – Eso logró que Ash se congelara en seco.

Rainbow: Te dije que somos increíbles. – Pasó por su lado, sonriendo altaneramente.

En ese momento las puertas laterales al trono se abrieron, entrando por ellas la monarca de toda Equestria, la princesa Celestia.

Ash no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones con su amiga alicornio. Ella era más alta y de figura más estilizada, su pelaje era blanco, con una cutie mark formada por un sol, la cual tuvo que ver discretamente por la advertencia que ya le había hecho Rarity. Además, tanto su crin como cola eran largas, ondulantes y coloreadas como el arcoíris. Hasta el chico podía ver que aquella alicornio exudaba clase, sabiduría y nobleza.

Las 6 chicas se inclinaron ante la princesa, con Ash quedándose de pie. Applejack le dio inmediatamente unos golpecitos en la pierna para llamar su atención y decirle que también se inclinara. Con una señal de su pata les indicó que se levantaran.

Celestia: Bienvenidas. – Las saludó en un tono formal pero amable. - ¿Qué tal su viaje?

Twilight: Muy bien; debo decir que el vagón que preparó para mí fue extremadamente cómodo. – Confirmó. – Aunque tantas atenciones fueron algo de más.

Celestia: Lo tendré en mente. – Contestó de forma serena, aunque denotando cierto orgullo por su alumna que todos notaron. – Ahora pasemos a lo importante. En tu carta mencionabas que había alguien que tenía algo muy importante que decirme.

Twilight: Efectivamente. Esto es algo muy importante.

Celestia: Y bien, ¿dónde está ese pony? – Preguntó con interés.

Ash: Bien, creo que ese sería yo. – Ash avanzó hasta ponerse junto a Twilight.

La monarca se le quedó mirando un momento al muchacho que tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y a su alumna junto a él, llegando a una conclusión.

Celestia: Twilight, si deseabas mi bendición solo tenías que pedirlo. – Relajó la voz. – No tenías que ponerte tan misteriosa.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo por el sonrojo masivo que esas palabras provocaron en la pony violeta.

Twilight: Eso no es lo que sucede. – Se apresuró a desmentir con su cara tan roja como el pelaje de Big Mac.

Celestia: Oh ya veo, entonces la bendición es para una de tus amigas. – Se corrigió. – Dime ¿para quién es?

Ahora fue el turno de Twilight para sonreír burlonamente mientras que sus amigas se ponían rojas de la pena.

Por su parte, a Ash no entendía los comentarios de Celestia. Lo que a él le interesaba era que le ayudara a regresar a su mundo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Ash: Princesa, tengo un favor que pedirle. – Se dirigió a ella con seriedad.

A Celestia se le borró la sonrisa que tenia de ver a las chicas avergonzadas para prestar atención al acompañante. Cualquiera que se dirigiera a ella de forma tan burda seria castigado en el acto, pero aun así quería ver que intensiones tenía ese unicornio.

Celestia: Es de mala educación dirigirse a alguien sin antes presentarse apropiadamente. – Volvió a su tono formal.

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. – Se presentó. – Y necesito su ayuda para volver a mi lugar de origen.

La monarca se confundió un poco. Después de todo, un pony perdido no era un problema tan grave como para que Twilight solicitara una audiencia. Aun así, viendo que ya estaba ahí no sería correcto dejar el problema sin atender.

Celestia: De acuerdo, te ayudaré a volver a tu hogar. ¿Dime, de donde provienes?

Ash: Verá, yo provengo de otro mundo. – Soltó.

Celestia: De acuerdo, en ese caos pediré un transporte que te lleve a… – En ese momento le cayó el veinte. – ¡Espera! ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste?

Ash: Como dije. Yo vengo de otro mundo.

Twilight: Sé que es difícil de creer, pero dice la verdad. – Intercedió.

Celestia: Si esto es una broma, no me parece graciosa. – Mostró un ligero enojo.

Appejack: Es cierto princesa. – Intervino. – Nosotras lo comprobamos.

Fluttershy: El me salvó usando una magia desconocida. – Se unió a su amiga.

Celestia: Podría ser simplemente algún tipo de magia que no conocían. – Razonó.

Pinkie: Pero el usó su magia para volverse alicornio y lanzar fuego por su boca para achicharrar a una mantícora. – Dijo, poniéndose unas alas y usando un lanzallamas para imitar las flamas.

Ash: ¿De dónde saca eso? – Le susurró a las otras 5.

Rarity: Nosotras nos hacemos la misma pregunta. – Fue su respuesta.

Rainbow: Debió haberlo visto, estuvo radical; no tanto como yo, pero aun así radical. – Volo cerca de Celestia.

Eso logró convencerla de que, al menos, Ash no era un pony regular.

Applejack. – Ash, creo que deberías mostrárselo. – Se acercó a él, susurrándole.

Ash: Sé que es difícil de creer, pero por favor vea esto. – El joven se quitó la mochila y sacó su pokédex, el cual proyectó su imagen.

Pokédex: Esta es una unidad pokédex programada por el profesor Sycamore para el entrenador pokémon Ash Ketchum. – Habló el aparato.

La princesa quedó boquiabierta con lo que veía. Fuese lo que fuese aquella cosa que tenía el unicornio en sus cascos, definitivamente no era equestriano.

Celestia: Bien… creo que tienes un punto. – procesando lo que acababa de ver. – Por favor, cuéntame tu situación.

Ash estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando la princesa alzó su casco en un ademán para que guardara silencio.

Celestia: Pero no ahora. – Lo calmó. – Ya es bastante tarde y creo seria mejor escuchar tu historia estando más relajados, en la mañana. – Eso no le agradó a Ash, quien quería expresarle su más grande preocupación lo más pronto posible. – Por favor, acompáñenme a cenar antes de que vayan a sus habitaciones. – La sola mención de la cena hizo que nuestro protagonista pudiera poner en espera cualquier cosa.

La alicornio llevó a sus invitados al comedor real. El lugar era amplio, con una mesa principal de unos 6m de largo y 4 mesas de 20m de largo cada una. Dichas mesas ya se encontraban ocupadas por varios miembros de la servidumbre, quienes disfrutaban de su cena.

A nuestro protagonista y sus amigas les tocó sentarse en la mesa principal junto a la princesa Celestia. Así como ocurrió en la entrada del castillo, el muchacho se ganó las miradas incrédulas de los presentes, logrando que se sintiera fuera de lugar.

La cena procedió con normalidad. Los cocineros sirvieron varias bandejas con platillos diversos en las mesas para que cada quien se sirviese lo que quisiera comer.

Celestia: Adelante, coman lo que… – No llegó a terminar de decirlo, cuando Ash ya se estaba llenando la boca de panecillos de calabaza.

Las ponys solo pudieron tapar su cara de la pena ajena que tenían.

Celestia: Veo que su amigo tiene buen apetito. – Comentó riéndose por lo bajo.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, ¿no nos acompañará la princesa Luna?

Celestia: No, ella no estará aquí. – Dijo poniendo una expresión de curiosidad, sobándose la barbilla con el casco. – De hecho es raro. Dijo que quería terminar sus labores temprano y luego acostarse, ya que tenía un asunto en la mañana.

Twilight: ¿En serio? – Preguntó tanto extrañada como sorprendida. Era bien conocido que la princesa Luna no era de las ponys más sociables; y no era por que quisiera. Tristemente, su pasado como Nightmare Moon aun la acosaba. Si bien era cierto que en Ponyville ya la habían aceptado, no ocurría lo mismo en el resto de Equestria, donde el miedo a su persona aún seguía. Así que el hecho de que tuviera un asunto del que Celestia no estuviese enterada era muy curioso.

Celestia: Me parece muy extraño que ni siquiera me haya dicho nada.

Applejack: todos tenemos uno o dos secretos que no le queremos decir a nadie. – Entró en la conversación. – Además, si es tan importante, seguro le contará en algún momento.

El resto de las chicas también le dijeron palabras reconfortantes a celestial, liberándola un poco de la preocupación. Por su parte, nuestro héroe no prestaba atención a la conversación, pues su atención estaba 100% en llenarse la panza.

Terminada la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Twilight y sus amigas se quedaron en la torre que ocupaba como vivienda/estudio, mientras que Ash fue llevado a uno de los cuartos para invitados.

La noche pasó sin que el joven pudiese dormir. Las ansias de por fin ver una solución a su predicamento le quitaron todas las ganas de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en el salón del trono.

Celestia Buenos días a todos. – Saludó y se sentó en su trono. – Como prometí, escucharé tu historia.

Ash avanzó hasta ella y se inclinó, tal cual le había indicado Twilight que hiciera previo a que entraran.

Ash: Princesa, en este momento está sucediendo una tragedia en mi mundo. – Allí Ash procedió a contarle toda su historia, con Celestia haciendo alguna pregunta ocasional. – … Entonces Arceus abrió un portal que me mandó a este mundo. – Finalizó, ganándose las miradas desconcertadas de todas.

Applejack: ¿Alguien más no entendió ni la mitad de lo que dijo? – Preguntó con todas alzando los cascos, incluida la princesa Celestia. – Al menos me alegra no ser la única.

Rarity: Te importaría aclararnos algunos detalles… emm ¿Quiénes son esos seres de los que hablas?

Ash: Ah sí, perdón. – Se disculpó por su falta de claridad. – Dialga, Palkia y Giratina son pokémon legendarios en mi mundo, considerados como deidades. Dialga es el pokémon del tiempo, Palkia el del espacio y Giratina el guardián del mundo distorsión. – Ash paró de hablar al ver que las ponys seguían sin comprender. – Creo que él les puede decir las cosas mejor que yo. – El muchacho volvió colocó la pokédex en el piso, donde las imágenes de los legendarios se mostraron.

Pokédex: Dialga, el pokémon del tiempo. Se dice en la mitología que el tiempo comenzó a moverse desde su nacimiento con los latidos de su corazón. – El aparato mostró la imagen del mencionado.

Ash: Dialga tiene la capacidad de controlar el tiempo y viajar por el a voluntad. – Complementó.

Pokédex: Palkia, el pokémon del espacio. Se dice que la respiración de Palkia mantiene el espacio estable. – Ahora se mostró la imagen del otro dragón.

Ash: Palkia puede distorsionar el espacio a voluntad y tele transportarse a donde quiera.

Pokédex: Giratina, el pokémon de las dimensiones. Vive en el mundo Distorsion, un mundo puesto al nuestro y cuyas leyes desafían toda lógica. Es el guardián de ese mundo, manteniendo el balance con el nuestro. – Ahora fueron las dos formas del pokémon legendario las que aparecieron.

Ash: Giratina tiene la habilidad de viajar entre mi dimensión y el mundo distorsión a voluntad.

Celestia: Y aquel que te mandó aquí, ese tal Arceus, ¿qué papel tiene?

Pokédex: Arceus, el pokémon alfa. Cuenta la mitología que un huevo habitó en la nada y al eclosionar este, nació Arceus. Con sus 1000 brazos dio forma al mundo y creó a los habitantes de este. – Ahora la imagen del pokémon de la creación apareció.

Ash: No se acerca de lo de los 1000 brazos, pero el poder de Arceus es muy real. – Complementó.

Applejack: Momento ¿y cómo es que conoces a esos tan poderosos seres? – Cuestionó dubitativa.

Ash: Emmm… digamos que ayudé a evitar en 3 ocasiones distintas que ellos trajeran el caos al mundo y terminamos por volvernos amigos, por decir lo menos. – Confesó rascándose la nuca.

Todas quedaron impresionadas, en especial Rainbow que se estaba tragando las palabras que había dicho en el tren.

Fluttershy: ¿Y que eso de la cadena roja? Suena horrible.

Ash: No lo sé. De lo poco que dijo Giovanni solo supe que era una especia de forma de llamar a Arceus y controlarlo.

Fluttershy: ¡Eso es horrible! – Exclamó horrorizada.

Twilight: Y peligroso. Solo imagínenlo; si aquí existiese una magia que pudiese hacer eso con las princesas, se podría desatar el caos aquí.

Ash: Por eso es que tengo que regresar a mi mundo y detenerlo antes de logre romper la barrera de Arceus. – Expresó con decisión.

Celestia: Ya veo tu predicamento. – Adoptó un semblante serio. – Es en definitiva algo grave… y mucho para digerir de una sola vez. – Eso último lo comentó sobándose la sien.

Ash: ¿Entonces puede ayudarme? – Preguntó esperanzado.

Celestia: Prometí ayudarte y una princesa no se retracta de su palabra. – Dijo con solemnidad.

Ash: Muchas gracias. – Se inclinó ante ella. La felicidad que sentía era tan grande, que no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas.

Las chicas se acercaron y le dieron un abrazo grupal para reconfortarlo.

Twilight: Bien, eso es un problema resuelto. – Dijo satisfecha.

Ash: Ahora debo concentrarme en buscar a Pikachu y los otros.

Rainbow: Y nosotras te ayudaremos a encontrarlos. – Mostró su apoyo, al que se unieron las demás.

Celestia: ¿Hablas de aquellas criaturas que dijiste te acompañaban? – Inquirió.

Ash: Exacto. – Asintió. – Ellos estaban conmigo en el momento en que Arceus abrió el portal. Y cuando desperté en este mundo, nos habíamos separado.

Celestia: Hmmmmm. – Meditó. – Eso es muy extraño. Un portal no debería tener múltiples salidas, por ende debiste caer en el mismo lugar que tus compañeros.

La gobernante caviló ese asunto por unos momentos, llegando a una hipótesis.

Celestia: Será posible… – Volteó a mirar a Ash. – Ash, me permitirías hacer algo. – Solicitó.

El joven no tuvo inconveniente y aceptó. Las guardianas se alejaron un poco, dándole espacio a ambos. A continuación, Celestia proyectó un aura dorada desde su cuerno que envolvió a Ash. La princesa, mediante dicho poder, examinó el interior del chico a detalle. Terminando el procedimiento, Celestia deshizo la magia.

Celestia: Como lo suponía. – Se puso seria.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó preocupado.

Celestia: Que tus compañeros nunca te abandonaron. – Respondió.

Nadie de los presentes comprendía lo que quería decir, así que decidió esclarecerse.

Celestia: Al revisar tu cuerpo, me di cuenta de que este alberga mucha vida… o debería decir vidas. – La intriga de todos solo aumentó. – Al parecer, cuando pasaste por el portal, la esencia de todos tus compañeros entró en la tuya.

Ash: ¿O sea que todos mis pokémon se encuentran dentro de mí? – Preguntó sin creérsela.

Celestia: Así parece.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para él. La forma en que usó los mismos ataques que realizaban sus pokémon y el por qué los sintió tan cerca cuando habló de su lazo; todo se debía a que, de alguna forma, todos ahora estaban en su interior.

Ash: ¿Pero cómo es posible que estén dentro de mí?

Celestia: Teóricamente sería posible si todos hubiesen cruzado el portal al mismo tiempo. – Explicó.

Entonces todo quedó claro. Al cruzar con Pikachu herido en brazos y el resto de sus pokémon en sus pokébolas, todos ellos terminaron fundiéndose con la criatura dominante, que en aquel caso era él.

Ash se quedó de pie, en silencio y reflexivo. Twilight y las demás infirieron que necesitaba algo de tiempo para digerir la noticia. Los minutos pasaron sin que se moviera o dijera algo, hasta que por fin alzó la vista para mirar a los ojos a la princesa Celestia.

Ash: Princesa, tengo otro favor que pedirle. – La miró intensamente.

Celestia: Dime en que puedo ayudarte. – Contesto expectante.

El muchacho dio un gran respiro antes de soltar lo siguiente.

Ash: Por favor, tenga una batalla conmigo. – Dijo con determinación.

Antes de que la princesa pudiera decir algo, Ash fue jalado por las 6 ponys, que lo llevaron a un rincón.

Rainbow: ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Quieres que te cuelguen!? – Lo zarandeó.

Twilight: Como se te ocurre retar a la princesa Celestia a un combate. – Dijo alterada.

Rarity: Podrían acusarte de traición y… y… ejecutarte. – Se puso casi histérica.

Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie se unieron a sus amigas en la reprimenda.

Ash: Por favor, dejen que les explique. – Pidió al tiempo que se zafaba de los cascos de Rainbow Dash. – La vez que ocupe el poder de mi pokémon fue en una batalla; así que pienso que si tengo otra, podría descubrir cómo usarlos. – Expuso su teoría.

Celestia: A mí me parece una idea interesante. – Intervino, hablando desde detrás de ellas.

Las chicas dieron un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

Twilight: Pe… pe… pe… pero princesa. – Balbuceó.

Celestia: Vamos joven potro. – Le ayudó a levantarse. – Conozco el lugar perfecto donde podemos tener nuestro encuentro.

A pesar del descontento de las 6 ponys, no tuvieron más opción que seguir a la monarca. El grupo se movió a uno de los jardines del palacio. El lugar contaba con suficiente espacio abierto como para que hubiese un combate sin problema.

Twilight: ¿Está completamente segura de esto? – Trató de persuadirla por última vez.

Celestia: Twilight, ¿acaso dudas de mí? – Preguntó en tono divertido.

Twilight: No. – Respondió rendida.

Por otro lado, del lado de Ash, el resto de las chicas también hacían lo propio con Ash.

Applejack: Sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

Fluttershy: Podrías practicar tu magia en otro lado, como Ponyville.

Pinkie: Si. Y ahí podríamos celebrar tu fiesta y no tu funeral. – Las 3 insistieron.

Ash: No. – Dijo tajantemente. – De verdad creo que esto puede ayudarme.

Sin éxito en convencer a ninguno de los 2, solo pudieron apartarse a la terraza junto al jardín, donde tendrían buena vista del combate.

Celestia: Estoy lista cuando tú lo estés. – Le dijo de su lado.

Ash: Entonces aquí voy. – Se lanzó al ataque.

Todas las chicas esperaban que Ash hiciera gala de aquella carrera que hizo para salvar a Fluttershy. Incluso Celestia, por el relato del rescate de la pegaso, esperaba alguna clase de poder del niño, por lo que generó un escudo mágico frente a ella.

Pero las expectativas de todas serian rotas al ver que el potro no presentaba signos de usar algún ataque especial. Sólo corrió normalmente y embistiendo con fuerza regular la esfera. Obviamente, el fracaso del chamaco fue decepcionante para todos, incluyéndole. Aun así, él no se daría por vencido y repitió el mismo plan una y otra vez, sin éxito alguno. Al final, Celestia se cansó de los intentos fallidos e hizo volar su escudo, mandando a volar a Ash hasta que se estrelló con una pared a varios metros.

Pinkie: Vamos Ash. No puedes perder tan fácil. – Lo animó. Las chicas estaban a punto de imitar a su amiga cuando… - Vamos. Aposte mucho en ti. – Gritaba a la par que agitaba varias papeletas de apuestas.

Y así se les fueron las ganas a las chicas de unírsele.

Regresando con los contendientes, la princesa se hallaba algo decepcionada por el mediocre desempeño de Ash. Intrigada del por qué su retador no usaba esos poderes de los que le contaron, decidió preguntarle a su alumna. Conjurando un hechizo de comunicación, establecio una unión telepática con Twilight y sus amigas.

Celestia: Twilight ¿puedes oírme? – Preguntó para confirmar.

Twilight: ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió un poco, más reconoció el hechizo. – Si princesa puedo oírla. – Respondió mentalmente.

Celestia: Según lo que me dijeron, tu amigo debería tener alguna habilidad de combate, pero él no tiene mayor fuerza que un potro normal. Dime, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado? – Cuestionó.

Twilight: No lo entiendo, cuando Fluttershy estaba en peligro, el inmediatamente intervino usando su poder. No entiendo cuál sería la causa. – Fue su respuesta.

La alicornio dedujo cual era el detonante que despertaba el poder de Ash, pero para accionarlo debía hacer ciertos preparativos y tenía a las ponys necesarias para ello.

Celestia: Twilight, necesito que tus amigas y tú me sigan la corriente. – Solicitó.

Twilight: De acuerdo. – Asintió. – Muy bien chicas, ya oyeron a la princesa. Pase lo que pase, solo sigan la corriente. – Todas asintieron de acuerdo con el plan.

Celestia: Twilight Sparkle. – Habló con la voz real de Equestria. – Veo que me has querido tomar por tonta trayendo a este impostor.

Twilight: Por favor princesa, espere. No estaba mintiendo. – Fingió su súplica y temor.

Celestia: No intentes engañarme. Es obvio que este pony es solo un unicornio regular. – Señaló al chico que apenas se recuperaba del golpazo en la pared. – Ahora tú y tus amigas prepárense para su castigo. – La monarca lanzó un rayo de luz de su cuerno que le dio a las 6. El haz de luz las envolvió sin hacerles daño alguno.

Twilight: Bien chicas, hagan lo que yo. *AAAAAANNNNNGGGG*. – Actuó como si recibiera un dolor intenso.

Las chicas le siguieron la corriente y también actuaron como si el inofensivo rayo de luz las lastimara.

Ash: ¿¡Qué les está haciendo!? – Preguntó horrorizado.

Celestia: Les doy el castigo que les corresponde por intentar burlarse de mí. – El rayo emitido de su cuerno creció más, haciendo que las chicas gritaran con mayor fuerza.

Ash: Deténgase. No es culpa de ellas. – Exigió.

Celestia: Tú, ¿te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? – Preguntó indignada. - ¿Te das cuenta de que le hablas a la gobernante de Equestria?

Ash: Eso no importa, lo que está haciendo está mal. – Habló con enfado.

Celestia: Insolente. Sólo por eso su sufrimiento será mayor. – Dijo de una forma siniestra. – Prepárense para su final.

De la punta de su cuerno, generó una gran esfera de luz que apuntó en dirección a las ponys.

Ash sintió una enorme impotencia por la situación que se avecinaba y un deseo de proteger a sus amigas. Aquel sentimiento era el mismo que tuvo cuando se enfrentó a la mantícora. Dejándose impulsar por aquellas emociones, pudo sentir como una energía emanaba de él, al tiempo que se lanzaba a ayudarlas.

Antes de que Celestia pudiese disparar su "ataque" fue impactada por un manchón café a alta velocidad. El impacto la empujó unos 10m con la princesa teniendo que aferrar sus cascos para no ser llevada más lejos.

Ash: Chicas, están bien. – Se acercó a ellas, alegrándose de verlas a salvo.

Twilight: En realidad nunca estuvimos en peligro. – Confesó.

Ash: Momento ¿qué?

Twilight: Te jugamos un pequeño engaño para ver si así manifestabas tu magia.

Ash quedó con el hocico abierto por la tomada de pelo. Antes de que el joven pudiese relajarse, un pequeño rayo de energía cayó cerca de sus pies.

Celestia: Te sugiero que no te relajes aun. – Fue la responsable del ataque.

Ash: ¿A qué se refiere?

Celestia: A que aún tenemos un combate que terminar. – Lo retó.

Ash: Tiene razón. – Decidió olvidar su enojo y centrarse en el oponente que tenía al frente.

Ambos combatientes se miraron retadoramente.

Celestia: Espero que ahora que puedes usar tu magia me des una mejor pelea. – Fanfarroneó.

Ash: Prometo que no la decepcionaré. – Dicho eso se lanzó al ataque.

Ash se movió a alta velocidad, dejando una estela blanca a su paso. Por su parte, Celestia tuvo que crear una barrera en forma de burbuja que bloqueó el ataque. El muchacho chocó contra la barrera, siendo repelido por esta.

Para Ash era algo confuso. De alguna manera, instintivamente supo cómo realizar un ataque rápido.

Ash: _Creo que la princesa tenía razón, mis pokémon si están dentro de mí_. – Fueron sus pensamientos. – _En ese caso_.

El cuerno de Ash se iluminó y de él, una poderosa descarga eléctrica salió disparada hacia la alicornio. Celestia contrarrestó el ataque con un rayo de luz desde su cuerno, evitando así cualquier daño. Pero Ash no se iba a quedar quieto y nuevamente se lanzó a una gran velocidad, solo que esta vez hizo brillar sus patas de blanco. En cuanto estuvo en contacto con un nuevo escudo burbuja formado por la princesa, comenzó a bombardearlo con una lluvia de golpes. El intento de nuestro protagonista por romper la defensa fracasó, viéndose en la necesidad de retroceder.

Mientras la batalla continuaba, las guardianas veían atentamente.

Rainbow: Qué velocidad. – Susurró para sí misma.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia sigue con el combate? Ya Ash logró usar su magia. – No le gustaba lo que veía.

Twilight: Ya veo. – Se puso reflexiva. – Si recuerdan, cuando Ash venció a la mantícora y pudo relajarse, sus poderes se desvanecieron y se desmayó. Así que quiere que se acostumbre a usarlo para que no vuelva a pasarle.

Lo que Twilight no sabía era que su análisis solo cubría parte de la verdad. Si bien era cierto que, en parte Celestia lo hacía para el chico se acostumbrase a sus nuevas habilidades, también quería continuar el combate por motivos propios. Desde su derrota contra la reina Crysalis, se había dado cuenta de lo débil que se había puesto tras pasar tantos años de paz. Así que, sin que nadie se enterase, se sumió e un régimen de entrenamiento para recuperar su fuerza de antaño. Lo malo de mantenerlo en secreto era que no tenía un compañero de prácticas, pero eso cambió cuando Ash apareció. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de comprobar que tanto había mejorado. Tal vez el joven apenas descubría sus nuevos poderes, pero con algo de práctica seria el compañero de entrenamiento ideal.

La batalla se reanudó, esta vez con la gobernante tomando la ofensiva. Ella disparó desde su cuerno varios orbes de energía para ver como Ash los manejaba. Nuestro protagonista usó doble equipo, creando varias imágenes ilusorias que recibieron los ataques en su lugar.

Celestia: Nunca olvides cómo te sientes en este momento. – Le dijo. – Si logras emular aquel sentimiento, entonces podrás emplear tu poder a voluntad.

Ash: No lo olvidaré. – Habló desde una posición desconocida. – Sobre todo si le gano. – Desde el suelo, bajo los pies de Celestia, Ash emergió, dándole un golpe tremendo.

El impacto logró hacerle volar la corona a Celestia, aterrizando en uno de los arbustos cercanos.

Las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el ataque exitoso del chico.

Celestia: Supongo que te subestime un poco. – Se limpió de la barbilla el golpe de Ash. El moreno pudo detectar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. – Pero eso no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Ejecutando un hechizo, Celestia desapareció en un destello. Nuestro héroe se puso atento buscando a donde pudiese haber ido. Su repuesta vino en la forma de un disparo del cuerno de la princesa que le dio en la espalda. El tiro lo mandó rebotando en el suelo a varios metros. Cuando logró levantarse, vio que la princesa estaba volando.

Ash: Yo también puedo hacerlo. – Concentrándose lo más que pudo, logró manifestar sus alas. Y agitandolas, se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de Celestia.

Para el joven era una experiencia nueva. Si bien ya había volado antes, solo podía gracias a algún pokémon; pero ahora lo estaba haciendo con su propio esfuerzo e increíblemente se desempeñaba muy bien.

Ash: Veamos qué puedo hacer con estas. – Se dijo a sí mismo y emprendió el vuelo. Primero voló suavemente, realizando algunos pequeños giros. Luego fue gradualmente incrementando la velocidad y ejecutando piruetas cada vez más difíciles.

Celestia solo se quedó esperando a que terminara de probar sus nuevas alas y regresara a reanudar el combate. El niño o tardo mucho en volver y estaba listo para continuar.

Elevándose un poco, agitó sus alas, disparando sus plumas que se convirtieron en shurikens azules. La princesa del sol no tuvo problemas en bloquear cada disparo con su escudo. Viendo que su primer intento falló, Ash volvió a elevarse en un intento por que Celestia lo siguiera. Ella sabía que solo era una finta, pero aun así quería ver a donde llegaba.

La alicornio lo siguió muy de cerca, igualando su velocidad. Entonces, sorpresivamente Ash descendió en picada al suelo. Celestia o imaginaba cuál sería su plan y aun así lo siguió. Justo antes de llegar al suelo, Ash desapareció momentáneamente, para luego reaparecer usando as aéreo dándole justo en la espalda. Esta vez el impacto logró llevarse el collar que portaba.

La princesa tuvo que maniobrar en el aire para evitar chocar con el suelo.

La princesa ya no se mostraba feliz. Ahora tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

Antes de que Ash pudiera hacer algo, su contrincante usó su magia para levantar un gran trozo de tierra que lo obligó a cambiar de dirección. La evasión de emergencia le impidió ver que ella recubría su cuerno en energía que formó una larga lanza y luego se lazó a toda velocidad, dandole a Ash un golpe directo en el estómago.

Eso lo elevó más de 100m en el aire, pero el castigo no terminó ahí. Celestia desaparecio y reapareció justo en dirección a donde iba despedido Ash. En la punta de su cuerno concentró energía calorífica hasta que formó una enorme bola de fuego que lanzó a su objetivo. El orbe de fuego lo impactó, llevándoselo con él. El tiro descendió hasta el suelo, explotando en una columna de fuego.

Las chicas tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para no ser cegadas por el brillo de las llamas, excepto Pinkie que usaba lentes de sol para eso. En cuanto el fuego se apagó, todas corrieron preocupadas en dirección a Ash.

Todas: ¡AAAASSSHHH! – Se colocaron alrededor del cráter humeante que dejó la explosión de fuego.

Cuando el humo al fin se disipó, ahí estaba el, completamente desmayado y algo herido.

Tras realizar su ataque, Celestia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. De inmediato bajó para revisar al chico.

Celestia: Oh no, me he excedido. – Se lamentó de sus actos. Ash había logrado emocionarla tanto que no midió su fuera y acabó lastimándolo.

Rápidamente usó su magia para sacarlo de ahí y examinarlo mejor. Fluttershy quien era la que tenía mayor experiencia tratando heridas fue la que lo revisó. El momento de tensión fue aliviado cuando la pegaso amarilla dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

Fluttershy: Esta bien, solo se desmayó. – Eso alegró a todas. – Sus heridas son solo superficiales, solo es que la tierra las hace ver peores. Tras una noche de sueño estará mejor. – Dicho eso, todas se sintieron aliviadas.

Como disculpa por su arrebato de emoción, la princesa Celestia llevó a Ash con su magia a su habitación con ayuda de Applejack y Fluttershy lo limpió y curó. Las otras ponys no pudieron ayudar por su falta de experiencia en primero auxilios. Ya para terminar, Celestia lo metió en la cama y lo tapó con una manta.

Cuando Ash abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fue la obscuridad de la noche, con solo la luz de la luna que iluminaba su habitación. De lo siguiente que se percató es que estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama y parchado.

Ash: Parece que perdí. – Se rio un poco, siendo reprimido por el dolor de las heridas.

Despacio y con cuidado, se bajó de su cama para mirar por la venta y recibir un poco de la briza nocturna.

¿?: Te estuve esperando. – Habló una femenina y familiar voz a sus espaldas.

 **Y bien, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Como vieron, se dieron varias revelaciones sobre nuestro héroe y un personaje "misterioso" le habla a nuestro héroe.**

 **Bueno, con esto me despido de momento, no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o petición será bien recibida y tomada en cuenta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Como están mis queridos lectores. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin les traigo la continuación de esta historia.**

 **Espero y me disculpen por haberme tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo, pero la vida laboral y el otro fic, gastan mucho tiempo.**

 **En fin, no me extenderé mucho, solo quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia y en especial a aquellos que dejan su review. Ustedes son chidos, piolas, gente güay y demás apelativos que se les ocurran.**

 **Y sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia de hoy.**

Cap. 6. Una noche con Luna.

¿? Te estuve esperando. – Habló una femenina y familiar voz a sus espaldas.

Nuestro héroe dio un salto hacia atrás, alarmado por la voz. Examinando su habitación, se encontró con la dueña de la voz, sentada en una silla junto a un buró.

Gracias a la falta de iluminación, no pudo reconocer la identidad de la hablante, mas era obvio que se trataba de una pony. La figura se levantó del asiento y se movió a la claridad que entraba por la ventana, dejando verse bien.

Ash no daba crédito a lo que veía, una nueva alicornio hacia acto de presencia frente a él. Ella era muy parecida a la princesa Celestia; ambas tenían la misma forma, además de un pelaje largo y ondulante en la crin y cola. Así mismo, también era muy diferente; su estatura era más pequeña que la de la mencionada y aun así, más grande que Twilight y sus amigas. Su pelo era de un tono azul obscuro, con una cutie mark en forma de una luna creciente y su crin y cola eran azul marino con destellos blancos que daban la impresión de observar un cielo estrellado.

Luna: Debo decir que es una gran falta de respeto dejar plantada a una dama, en especial si se trata de tu princesa. – Le reprendió.

Ash: ¿También eres una princesa? – Preguntó, ganándose una mirada severa.

Pensándolo de mejor manera, a Ash se le hizo lógico que ella fuese otra princesa, después de todo las dos alicornios que conocía lo eran, además esa especie contaba con todas las características de los otros tres tipos de ponys.

Luna: Pero qué atrevimiento de tu parte, el no reconocerme – Mostró su enojo dando un fuerte pisotón.

Ash: Lo lamento, es que no la conozco. – Se disculpó con miedo.

Luna: ¿No me reconoces, a pesar de que me prometiste venir a contarme tu historia hace apenas 2 noches? – Preguntó inconforme.

Ash: Tú fuiste la que estaba en mi sueño. – Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Luna: ¿Pues quien más crees que era? – Dio un paso hacia el de forma hostil, con una mirada de pocos amigos, haciendo que a nuestro protagonista le temblasen las rodillas del miedo.

Ash: Ho… ho… honesta… ta… tamente, cr… creí que era la princesa Celestia. – Confesó. – No sabía que había otras princesas aparte de ella y Twilight.

A Luna la tomó por sorpresa esa declaración. Si bien, por su pasado como Nightmare Moon, le era lógico y común que la gran mayoría de ponys siguieran renegando su existencia y puesto; el que no supiera de la existencia de Candace, que era tan amada por todo pony, resultaba sumamente extraño. Eso la llevó a pensar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, ese unicornio decía la verdad.

Luna: ¿En serio no sabías? – Preguntó algo más calmada. Ash solo negó con la cabeza.

Ash: Lo siento. – Bajó la cabeza apenado.

Luna: Supongo que entonces es mi deber presentarme. Mi nombre es Luna, princesa de la noche y segunda gobernante de Equestria. – Infló el pecho, adoptando una pose formal.

Ash: Momento, si eres la segunda gobernante, ¿eso quiere decir que eres hermana de Celestia? – Preguntó impactado.

Luna: Pero qué atrevimiento. – Alzó la voz. – ¿Cómo osas referirte a mi hermana con tal familiaridad?

Ash: Lo siento – Se apresuró a disculparse. Definitivamente extra princesa sería más difícil de tratar que las otras 2 con las que ya conocía.

Luna: De acuerdo, pero procura no hacerlo de nuevo. – Lo excusó. – Y contestando a tu anterior pregunta; efectivamente, soy la hermana menor de la princesa Celestia. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de hacer la debida introducción a tu persona. – Solicitó.

Ahora era turno del muchacho para presentarse.

Ash: Mucho gusto princesa, yo soy Ash Ketchum. – Saludó amigablemente, extendiendo su pata para estrechar cascos.

Luna, más acostumbrada a las costumbres antiguas, no comprendió el gesto. Ash solo bajó la pata algo avergonzado.

Luna: Debo decir que estaba intrigada por conocerte. – Lo miró intensamente, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. – Así que así es como luces. – Dijo con ligera decepción, la cual Ash pudo notar.

Ash: Así que usted también cree que soy un fenómeno. – Dijo en voz muy baja. Aun así, Luna logró escucharlo. Y aunque no lo hubiese hecho, el semblante depresivo del chico reflejaba su dolor.

Luna: Oh mis disculpas, no quise hacer parecer que te ofendía. – Se apresuró a disculparse al darse cuenta de la barbaridad que cometió. – Lo que quería decir es que luces muy animado para ser alguien que tuvo una pesadilla tan perturbadora. De todas las ponys, yo principalmente, no debería prejuzgar a alguien.

Ash: No se preocupe. – La excusó. – Aunque mi apariencia sea rara para los otros ponys y me miren extraño, no estoy solo. He encontrado buenos amigos en este lugar. – La princesa de la noche empatizó con él, después de todo ella vivía una situación igual, aunque por causas diferentes. Tenía que reconocer el valor del muchacho por mostrar tal determinación a no dejarse caer.

Luna: Supongo que te refieres a la princesa Twilight y a sus amigas. – Infirió, considerando en qué lugar estaba cuando se metió en su pesadilla.

Ash: Si. Ella y las demás me han ayudado mucho desde que llegué. – Sonrió recuperando los ánimos.

Luna: Bien, ya que todo está arreglado. – La princesa se recostó en la cama de Ash, viéndolo fijamente. – ¿Y bien?, ¿Estoy lista? – Preguntó.

Ash: ¿Eh? – No entendió la situación.

Luna: Que estoy lista para escuchar tu historia.

Ash: Emmm. Princesa ¿no cree que sea muy tarde para eso? – Quiso persuadirla.

Luna: No me es inconveniente. – Lo cortó.

Nuestro héroe, viendo que la obstinada princesa no se iría hasta ver cumplida su petición, no le quedó de otra que obedecer.

Ash: Antes que nada ¿usted cree en otros mundos? – Preguntó antes de iniciar.

Luna: No entiendo el porqué de la pregunta, pero diré que sí.

Ash: De acuerdo, entonces le contare todo. – El muchacho procedió a relatar la misma historia que le contó a su hermana, siendo en esta ocasión más explícito en la descripción de los pokémon legendarios. Al final de la historia, Luna estaba tan sorprendida como las chicas y Celestia.

Luna: Es una historia muy… – No encontraba palabras para expresarse. – ¿Entonces eres un viajero interdimensional? – Ash asintió. – Y fuiste mandado aquí por la deidad de tu mundo. – Se ganó un segundo asentimiento. – Y ahora debes buscar una forma de regresar a tu realidad antes de que un villano logre corromper completamente a esta deidad y conquiste tu mundo. – Ash asintió por tercera vez.

Luna se quedó unos momentos meditando toda la historia, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Luna: Entonces aquel sueño que tuviste… – Recordó la pesadilla que tuvo nuestro protagonista.

Ash: El pokémon enorme que vio en mi sueño era Arcesus. Y si no logro detener los planes de equipo rocket, temo que esa pesadilla se vuelva realidad. – Adoptó un semblante serio.

Por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que Lun habló.

Luna: Veo que sobre ti recae una responsabilidad muy grande. – Bajó de la cama y se paró frente a él. – Tienes mi simpatía joven potro.

Ash: Gracias princesa. – Se inclinó.

Luna: Debo confesar que, tras oír tu historia me siento intrigada. Me gustaría saber más cosas de ti y de tu mundo.

Ash. – No me molestaría ¿pero no nos podríamos esperar a la mañana? – Habló con algo de cansancio. Al parecer el estar inconsciente, no le había quitado las ganas de dormir.

Luna: No creo que eso sea posible. – Contestó algo cabizbaja. – A diferencia de mi hermana, yo descanso durante la mayor parte del día. Por lo que mis deberes los hago en su mayoría bajo el manto nocturno. – Explicó.

Ash: Oooww. – Se lamentó por eso

Luna: Bien, ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí. – Abrió el ventanal que daba al balcón del cuarto de Ash, buscando ocultar su cara para que no se viera su decepción. – Debo de volver a mis deberes. – Salió al balcón seguida por Ash.

Ash: ¿Y a dónde va?

Luna: Como te dije, tengo labores que realizar. – Contestó sin voltear a verlo.

Ash se sintió mal consigo mismo. Después de todo, le debía mucho a la princesa Luna al sacarlo de aquella pesadilla. Debía al menos reponer el favor; así que, recordando el consejo dado por la princesa Celestia, se concentró en el deseo de salvar a sus amigos y emuló esos sentimientos, enfocándolos en complacer a Luna. Al final su esfuerzo se vio recompensado cuando logró materializar sus alas.

Luna no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ante sus ojos el muchacho se había convertido en alicornio.

Luna: Eso… como… imposible. – Balbuceaba.

Ash: Eso es algo de lo que todavía no le cuento. Pero creo que con estas, puedo acompañarla y así me puede preguntar más cosas. – Le sonrió.

La princesa quedó tan conmovida con el gesto del joven, que no tuvo reparo en dejar que la acompañara. Así ambos levantaron el vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno. El par se alejó de los terrenos del castillo para ir entrando en la ciudad.

Mientras surcaban el manto estrellado, el par continuó con su conversación. Ash ahora, le contó a la princesa sobre sus peripecias desde que fue transportado a Equestria; desde el tener que volver a aprender a caminar, pasando por su encuentro con la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas, la revelación de su verdadera identidad y la reunión y posterior combate con Celestia.

Ash: … Y entonces desperté en la habitación donde me encontró. – Terminó la historia.

Luna: Hmp hmp hmp hmp. – Se tapó la boca con su casco, ocultando su risa. – ¿Y en serio creíste que podrías combatir contra mi hermana de igual a igual?

Ash: ¡Hey! Funcionó para sacar el poder de mis pokémon ¿qué no? – Replicó.

Mientras seguían en su ruta por los alrededores de la ciudad, Ash admiraba embelesado la ajetreada vida nocturna que reinaba en Canterlot. Mientras que en las zonas residenciales, solo las luces de algunas casas seguían encendidas; en la zona nocturna, la cosa era distinta. Los centros nocturnos, bares y clubes se mostraban llenos de vida y movimiento.

Luna: No muchos pueden ser testigos de esta vista. – Habló, sacando al entrenador de su trance.

Ash: Es impresionante – Confesó.

Luna: Te aseguro que aún no has visto lo más impresionante. – Comentó, llenando de ansias al muchacho por lo que vería después. – Ahora acércate a mí. – Solicitó.

Ash obedeció y se puso junto a ella. Entonces Luna iluminó su cuerno y ambos fueron envueltos en una burbuja translucida que los hizo desaparecer en un flash. Al segundo después, ambos reaparecieron en otra locación.

Ash: Auauauauau. – Balbuceó mareado, con los ojos en espiral. – ¿Qué pasó?

Luna: Hmhmhmh. – Rio por lo bajo. – Nos transporté a otro lugar. Es más rápido que simplemente ir volando de un punto a otro. Y no te preocupes, el mareo se te irá pronto y cuando te acostumbres a la transportación, ya no sentirás sus efectos.

Ash: Eso espero. – Se aguantó las ganas de vomitar. – ¿Por cierto, en dónde estamos?

Luna: Me parece que conoces bien este lugar. – Señaló abajo.

Cuando el chico bajó la vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba de regreso en Ponyville.

Ash: ¿También vamos a patrullar esta zona? – Preguntó dubitativo, pues Ponyville lucia como un lugar muy seguro.

Luna: Veo que no comprendiste la naturaleza de mi labor. Yo no me encargo del patrullaje. Esa es labor de la guardia nocturna. Lo que yo hago es muy diferente. – Explicó.

Ash: ¿Entonces qué es lo que hace? – Inquirió.

Luna: Te mostraré. – Entonces, la princesa se envolvió en una tenue aura azulada y sus ojos brillaron del mismo color.

Ash: ¿Qué está haciendo? – Preguntó.

Luna: Proyección astral. – Dijo, intrigando más al muchacho. Así que ella le extendió el casco para que lo tomase.

Sin dudarlo, Ash tomó la pata de Luna. Inmediatamente, su conciencia fue sacada de su cuerpo, en forma de una proyección fantasmal de su persona (no de su forma real, sino la de pony).

Ash: Wow. – Repetía una y otra vez mientras examinaba su fantasmal forma.

Luna: Vamos, sígueme. – Le indicó.

Sorpresivamente, su nueva forma le permitía volar con suma libertad y sin necesidad de agitar sus alas; sólo tenía que dejarse llevar.

En cuanto el par descendió al pueblo, Ash notó como desde las ventanas de las casas, estelas de polvo dorado salían de las ventanas, aglomerándose en forma de nubes encima de estas.

Siguiendo a Luna, volaron a una vivienda cercana, deteniéndose junto a una de las nubes de polvo. A diferencia de las otras, esta era de un color obscuro

Luna le indicó al chico que se acercara a ella y usando su magia, los introdujo en la nube.

Dentro de la nube, Ash no dio crédito a lo que veía. De repente se hallaba en una versión de penumbra de Ponyville, en donde las construcciones, sí como los árboles se encontraban torcidos, alargados y puntiagudos; pareciendo que los primeros poseían rostros y los segundos eran garras negras.

Y lo peor de todo es que Luna no se veía por ningún lado. El muchacho tuvo que olvidar su preocupación cuando unas voces lo alertaron. Moviéndose al origen de las voces, se encontró con un grupo de potrillos reunidos alrededor de algo. Cuando Ash se acercó a ver lo que era, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de otro pequeño pony.

El infante era de pelaje café con crin de dos tonos de café más claro. Lo más característico del pequeño era que usaba un sombrero con una pequeña hélice y que no poseía una cutie mark. El pobre estaba rodeado por el grupo de potrillos, quienes hacían mofa de él.

Pony 1: Pero que perdedor. – Decía una potrilla de color gris con lentes.

Pony 2: Solo míralo, ni siquiera tiene cutie mark. – Habló otra potrilla, de color rosado.

El resto de los pequeños comenzaron a burlarse con más intensidad. El pobre potrillo estaba acorralado y a punto de romper en llanto. De repente, todos los ponys desaparecieron, dejando al pequeño solo.

Este se quedó extrañado con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Más no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque unos sollozos llamaron su atención.

A espaldas de pequeño, un potrilla que visiblemente era menor que él se encontraba llorando. La yegua era de color negro, con crin y cola azul que destellaban; a lo que Ash juraría que era una mini versión de la princesa Luna.

Potrillo: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó acercándose a ella.

La pequeña lo vio sin dejar de lagrimear, dándose vuelta para que pudiese ver su costado. Al igual que el potrillo, ella tampoco tenía una cutie mark.

Potrilla: Yo… no tengo… cutie mark. – Dijo entre sollozos. – Mis hermanos se burlan de mí porque a mi edad, ellos ya habían conseguido las suyas. Dicen que no soy especial.

El potrillo sintió empatía por la situación tan parecida que sufría la pequeña. Acercándose, le puso una pezuña en el hombro.

Potrillo: Oye, no tienes que sentirte mal. Todo pony es especial, al menos eso dice mi mamá. – Quiso animarla.

Potrilla: Pero tú tampoco tienes cutie mark. ¿Qué no tienes miedo? – Inquirió.

Potrillo: La verdad sí. Veras, hace poco unas amigas mías consiguieron sus cutie mark y ahora tengo miedo de ser el único de mi edad que se quede si una. – La pequeña bajó la cara entristecida. – Pero sabes, ellas se esforzaron mucho y al final descubrieron lo que las hacia especiales. Así que ni tú ni yo debemos sentirnos mal por no tener cutie mark aun. Eso solo significa que lo que nos hace especiales esta aun ahí afuera, esperándonos. – Habló decidido. La pequeña pony recobró sus ánimos, mostrando una gran y linda sonrisa.

Animada por las palabras del pequeño, la potrilla se despidió y se retiró del lugar. En cuanto ella se perdió de vista, el ambiente volvió a cambiar. Los ponys que molestaban al infante regresaron, más esta vez él estaba listo para confrontarlos.

Mientras Ash veía como el joven se enfrentaba a las burlas de la muchedumbre, la pequeña yegua que se había ido se paró junto a él. Y de un flash de luz se transformó en la princesa Luna, espantando al chico.

Luna: Mi misión aquí terminó. – Habló, aunque no tuvo respuesta del enmudecido Ash.

El par salió de aquella fantasía, regresando al Ponyville nocturno.

Ash: ¿Qué pasó?, ¿eso fue lo que creo que fue? – Preguntó algo pasmado.

Luna: Efectivamente, entramos a un sueño; pesadilla para ser más exactos – Aclaró.

Ash: ¿Entonces usted entra a los sueños de todos? – Cuestionó un poco más recuperado.

Luna: No de todos. Verás, yo solo entro en los sueños de los infantes. – Se explicó. – Dentro de ellos, me aseguro de ayudarlos a superar aquellas pesadillas que podrían causales algún trauma.

Ash: No entiendo. – Se rascó la coronilla confundido.

Luna: Veras, en muchos casos los pequeños ponys pasan por experiencias que podrían marcarlos y afectar su desarrollo como individuos. Esos miedos, complejos, frustraciones y tristezas, se manifiestan en sus pesadillas. – Aclaró. – En el mejor de los casos, ellos pueden hacerles frente y superarlas; pero cuando estas son demasiado para que lo manejen por sí mismos, yo intervengo para ayudarles de una u otra forma.

Ash: Así como hizo conmigo.

Luna: Exactamente.

Entonces Ash se dio cuenta de algo.

Ash: Momento, ¿entonces usted me considera un niño? – Preguntó algo ofendido.

Luna: Por favor no te ofendas, no es como piensas. – Lo detuvo de su suposición. – En otras circunstancias no habría entrado en tu subconsciente, pero la pesadilla que tenías era demasiado intensa como para ignorarla.

Ash agradeció internamente que la princesa hubiese hecho una excepción en su caso. De no haber sido así, no podía imaginar cómo estaría en ese momento.

Ash: ¿Pero por qué solo ayuda a los potrillos?

Luna: Porque ellos son la esperanza para mi futuro. – Dijo en un suspiro depresivo.

Ash: ¿A qué se refiere? – Inquirió.

Luna: A nada, no te preocupes. – Le evadió.

Al muchacho no le convencían las palabras de la princesa, pero al ver como su semblante reflejaba sufrimiento, decidió abstenerse de preguntar.

Terminando con su labor en Ponyville, la pareja se transportó a otro sitio. Durante el resto de la noche, la princesa y su lacayo temporal recorrieron todo el reino, ayudando a los niños necesitados con sus malos sueños.

Ash tuvo la oportunidad de conocer las ciudades Equestres, quedando maravillado con la variedad de paisajes, urbanos y rurales, que podía contemplar. Por mientras, Luna no perdía oportunidad para seguirle preguntando, ahora acerca de su faceta como entrenador, a lo que el referido respondía con gusto; es más, las ansias de la monarca por saber más de su mundo, le recordaban a sus nuevas amigas.

La labor de Luna finalizó a pocas horas del amanecer. Ambos regresaron a Canterlot, volando tranquilamente de regreso al castillo y aterrizando en el balcón del cuarto de Ash.

Ash: Vaya, esa sí que fue una experiencia. – Expresó emocionado por todo lo vivido.

Luna: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Y debo decir que yo también pasé un buen rato aprendiendo de tu mundo. – contestó.

Ash: Y eso que un no le cuento de las aventuras que he tenido. – Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. – Por cierto, yo ya le he contado acerca de mí, así que ahora es su turno de contarme acerca de usted. – Comentó.

Inesperadamente para el chico, la princesa se mostró reacia a contestar.

Ash: Vamos, yo le conté de mí. – Insistió con inocente curiosidad.

Y tenía un punto. Él le había contado toda su historia y eso la hacía sentir algo culpable de negarse a relatar la propia. Aun así, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterase de la verdad. Tras reflexionarlo mucho, decidió que si quería establecer una relación de mutua confianza, era justo que supiera de su pasado.

Luna: De acuerdo. – Aceptó resignada. – Supongo que es mejor que lo sepas de mí a que lo oigas de otros. – La alicornio aspiró profundamente, haciéndose a la idea de lo que haría. – Como he de suponer, ya habrás oído de Nightmare Moon.

Ash: Si, Twi… – Se detuvo de continua a causa de la mirada severa que le dirigió Luna, dándole a entender que más le valía hablar con propiedad. – Digo, la princesa Twilight y sus amigas ya me hablaron de eso. Aunque solo me contaron que habían derrotado a Nightmare Moon, más no entraron en detalles.

Y efectivamente, durante su trayecto en tren a Canterlot; entre las muchas historias que le relataron a Ash, la de Nightmare Moon fue a la que le dieron menos profundidad. Y no era porque no le tuviesen aprecio a Luna, sino porque temían a lo que Ash pudiese pensar si se enteraba del pasado de la segunda soberana de Equestria.

Luna: Entonces debo ir hasta el principio de todo. – Así, Luna le relató a nuestro protagonista todo sobre su pasado. La forma en como la envidia por sentirse opacada por su hermana la llevó a ser consumida por la obscuridad, transformándola en un ente maligno que tuvo que ser aprisionada en la luna por 1000 años por su propia hermana; Así como los sucesos que llevaron a su liberación por los elementos de la armonía.

Ash podía sentir perfectamente la agonía y sufrimiento en su voz mientras hablaba. Los recuerdos dolorosos la inundaban con cada palabra.

Luna: Y así fue como la princesa Twilight y sus amigas me salvaron. – La princesa de la noche dio por finalizado su relato.

Por unos momentos hubo silencio. Luna temió la reacción que tendría el jovencito tras oír su historia.

Ash: Yo… lo lamento. – Se disculpó bajando la cabeza, tomando por sorpresa a Luna. – La hice recordar algo terrible.

Luna: No es tu culpa, después de todo debo de lidiar con las consecuencias de mis actos. – Se volteó para que Ash no la viera derramar algunas lágrimas.

Ash: Pero gracias a que las chicas la ayudaron, ahora puede recuperar el tiempo perdido. – Quiso animarla infructuosamente.

Luna: Si tan solo fuera así de simple. – Dijo en un suspiro. Viendo la expresión de duda que tenía el chico sabía que tenía que explayarse. – El haberme convertido en ese monstruo trajo más desgracias de las que crees. Durante 1000 años, el nombre de Nightmare Moon se convirtió en un sinónimo del miedo entre los ponys. Generaciones y generaciones de ellos crecieron con un miedo y repudio ciego hacia mi persona. – Su voz se volvió quebradiza. – Y ahora que regresé, no me siento más que como una intrusa en mi propio reino.

Luna: Aunque gracias a la princesa Twilight, sus amigas y mi hermana, todos los ponys de Ponyville y la mayoría de la población de Canterlot me han aceptado. – Por un momento sonrió, mas su semblante regresó a la melancolía. – Pero eso no es igual en el resto de Equestria. No te imaginas lo horrible que es el no poder salir del palacio sin que Celestia tenga que acompañarme para que así los ciudadanos crean que me tiene bajo control; o que no pueda siquiera atender los problemas de esos mismos ciudadanos porque tienen miedo a que los vaya a devorar o algo así por el simple hecho de contarme sus problemas. – Dijo esa última oración con algo de enojo.

Luna: Y lo peor es lo que le hice a mi hermana. Todo este tiempo mi destierro fue la causa de su sufrimiento. La hice soportar un festival donde se conmemoraba el que tuviese que deshacerse de su propia sangre. – La pobre ya no pudo aguantar más y rompió en llanto.

Ash: Entonces por eso ayuda a los niños. – Dijo en voz baja, pero aun así audible.

Luna: Veo que eres perspicaz en eso. – Se secó las lágrimas. – Efectivamente, es como supones. La verdadera intención de que ayude solo a los niños es para buscar eliminar el miedo hacia mí con el que los han crido y que así me acepten. Debes de pensar que soy una vil egoísta. – Estuvo a punto de volver a caer en lágrimas.

Ash: Se equivoca. – Dijo contundentemente, tomándola por sorpresa. – Si solo pensara en usted, no los estaría ayudando. – Le habló severamente, sacándola de su autodesprecio. – Si en realidad solo quisiera ganarse a los potrillos, hay muchas formas más fáciles de hacerlo. Si me lo pregunta creo que lo hizo por su deseo de ayudar a quienes la necesitaban.

Luna quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

Ash: Usted me salvó cuando estuve a punto de darme por vencido.

Luna: Pero ya te expliqué el por qué. – Intentó excusarse.

Ash: Sé que dijo que fue porque mi pesadilla era muy intensa. Aun así, usted pudo simplemente ignorarme, pero no lo hizo. – El muchacho la miró intensamente. – Princesa, si no me hubiese ayudado, me habría rendido ante mis miedos. Usted me salvó cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Así que no voy a permitir que diga que es una egoísta. – Su voz se oyó quebradiza, pero sin bajar la intensidad de su mirada.

Para Luna, tales palabras significaron tanto que no pudo evitar volver a llorar, aunque esta vez las lágrimas no fueron de sufrimiento, sino de alegría.

Ash: Estoy seguro de que su hermana está orgullosa.

Luna: Oh no, ella no puede saber lo que hago. – Dijo alarmada, sobresaltando al muchacho. – Mi hermana cree que superviso el patrullaje nocturno. Si ella se enterase de lo que hago en realidad, me lo recriminaría y prohibiría de seguir haciéndolo.

Ash: No entiendo, ¿por qué haría eso si no está haciendo nada malo?, más bien todo lo contrario.

Luna: Por dos razones. La primera es porque la magia que ocupo para entrar en los sueños de los potrillos es un vestigio de mi pasado como Nightmare Moon. Y la segunda es porque mi hermana teme que si ayudo a los jóvenes a resolver sus pesadillas, afecte su desarrollo individual. – Se explayó.

Ash: Aun así usted lo dijo, que solo le ayuda a los ponys que de verdad lo necesitan.

Luna: Pero mi hermana no lo ve así.

Ash: Sabe, un amigo me dijo una vez "Las circunstancias en las que uno nace no importan, es lo que hacemos con el don de la vida lo que nos dice quiénes somos." – Citó. – Si bien en el pasado usted cometió un error, ahora está haciendo todo lo posible por redimirse. Eso no es algo que debería de esconder, sino que debería sentirse orgullosa de ayudar a todos esos ponys.

Luna: En verdad eres un jovencito especial.

Ash: Creo que ayuda el venir de otro mundo. – Bromeó.

Luna: Tienes razón. Debo ser fiel a mis convicciones. – Dijo con ánimos. – Y ya no ocultaré lo que hago. Hablaré nuevamente con mi hermana y le diré todo; esperando que me perdone por habérselo escondido, más no abandonando mí deseo de ayudar a los potrillos de Equestria.

Ash: Yo la apoyaré. – Se solidarizó.

Luna: Muchas gracias. – Suavizó su voz, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ash: No hay de que Luna. – De igual manera sonrió.

Luna: Hmp. No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso para que me trates con tal familiaridad. – Giró la cabeza en un además de desprecio, enmascarando la dicha que sentía por conocer a alguien que le aceptara como él.

Ash: Ah sí, lo siento princesa. – Se disculpó.

Luna: Y te recomiendo que te dirijas con la debida propiedad con las demás princesas. – Volvió a su manera formal de hablar. – No sería conveniente que provocaras malos entendidos.

Ash: Entiendo. – Dijo algo apagado por, aparentemente no haber logrado amistarse con la princesa.

Lua: Bueno, será mejor que regrese a mi habitación. – Se encaminó a la puerta cuando de repente, sintió como algo o alguien se recargaba en su hombro. La princesa de la noche se sobresaltó y girando un poco la cabeza se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en el hombro era la cabeza de Ash.

Los colores se le subieron inmediatamente con tal súbita acción.

Luna: A… a… a… – No articulaba las palabras. – Joven potro, no debería de… de hacer ese tipo de acciones. – Le quiso decir, pero en ese momento, un sonido la sacó de su sorpresa.

Al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de Ash, que se había quedado profundamente dormido y terminó por recargare sobre su hombro. El usar durante tanto tiempo el poder de sus pokémon, terminó por dejarlo agotado.

Por el conocimiento que le dio Ash, ella intuyó eso mismo. Así que lo levitó con su magia, llevándolo a la cama y acostándolo.

Luna: En verdad no querías dejarme sola. – Dijo en voz baja mientras le daba una última mirada.

Con su corazón lleno de gratitud, la princesa de la noche se retiró del cuarto a alistarse para recibir un nuevo día.

En menos de una hora la luna bajó y el sol se elevó. Y nuestro héroe parecía que no despertaría en un largo rato, pero el destino tenía otros planes. Sin previo aviso, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió en un fuerte golpe.

Pinkie: ¡BUUEEEEEEEEEENOS DIAS! – Gritó alegremente a todo pulmón, espantando a nuestro protagonista, quien cayó de la cama del susto, azotando contra el suelo. – Despierta dormilón. Has descansado todo el día de ayer, sin interrupciones y sin salir a ninguna aventura secreta que te dejara agotado por usar en exceso tu magia pokémon.

Ash: Grrrrr. – Gruño a la pony rosada que interrumpió su poco sueño. Y afortunadamente para ella, las demás chicas estaban ahí para alejarla antes de que se cometiera un asesinato. - ¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando? – Preguntó menos enojado, aunque aún irritado.

Fluttershy: Bueno… emm… nosotras pensamos que te gustaría ver como la princesa Celestia levanta el sol. – Dijo tímidamente al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el muchacho.

Ash respiró profundamente, dejando que la ira se alejara de su cuerpo.

Ash: Claro. – Aceptó la propuesta.

Ash y las chicas pasaron al balcón para ver el singular espectáculo. Ellas le indicaron que observase a ambas torres a los lados del castillo. Allí, las princesas del día y la noche hicieron acto de presencia. Cada una hizo brillar su cuerno, moviendo su astro correspondiente; la luna descendiendo hasta ocultarse en el horizonte, mientras que el sol ascendió hasta salir completamente.

Ash: Wow. – Expresó maravillado.

Applejack: Sabíamos que te gustaría.

Rarity: Y bueno, también queríamos aprovechar para confesar algo. – Se rascó el casco trasero, dando a entender un poco de nervio. – La verdad es que no hemos sido completamente honestas con algunas cosas.

Twilight: Viste a aquella alicornio en la torre de la derecha. – Señaló a la torre donde, hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba Luna. – Veras, ella es la princesa Luna y…

Ash: Ella era Nightmare Moon y no me lo contaron porque temían lo que podría pensar sobre ella. – Completó, dejando a todas boquiabiertas.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Cuestionó incrédula.

Ash: Emmm… adivine. – Cubrió su metida de pata.

Las chicas estaban algo confundidas de cómo "adivinó" todo eso, más eso les facilitó explicarse apropiadamente.

Applejack: Bien, ya que el show se acabó ¿Qué les parece si vamos a desayunar? – Propuso.

Mientras iban en dirección al comedor, Ash se tropezó dándole un golpe a Twilight.

Ash: Lo siento princesa. – Se apresuró a disculparse y ayudarla a levantarse.

Twilight: ¿Y ahora tú, por qué me llamas así? – Preguntó en un tono tanto extrañado como divertido.

Ash: Bueno, es que después de ver como eras tratada por el personal del tren y por los guardias, me di cuenta de que estaba fuera de lugar. Además, alguien me dijo que debería dirigirme a las princesas con propiedad para evitar malos entendidos y eso. – Se explicó.

Twilight se acercó a él, poniéndole una pata en el hombro.

Twilight: Escucha, el hecho de que sea una princesa no significa que deje de ser una pony como t… bueno, no como tú exactamente, pero si como cualquier otro. No quiero que me trates diferente por mi puesto, solo trátame como siempre lo has hecho. Además, ¿qué no somos amigos? – Le sonrió.

Ash: De acuerdo Twilight.

Applejack: Y no solo ella. Creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que también te has convertido en amigo nuestro. – Habló, siendo secundada por el resto.

Todos se dieron un tierno abrazo grupal. El gesto duró varios minutos hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió.

Celestia: ¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó con interés. Todos se separaron para encarar a la gobernante de Equestria. – Y por lo que veo, tal vez eso de la bendición no termine siendo una broma a final de cuentas. – Dijo riéndose para sus adentros, dejando a las 6 ponys avergonzadas y a un Ash confundido.

Twilight: No… no… nosotras solo… – Balbuceó. – ¿Qué la trae por acá princesa? – Preguntó avergonzada; emoción que compartía con las otras 5 yeguas.

Celestia: Venia a ver por qué tardaban tanto en bajar. – Contestó. – el deayuno terminará pronto, pero tal vez necesitan más tiempo. – Luego miró a Ash. – Y jovencito, te sugiero que desayunes bien. Me gustaría tener otra sesión de entrenamiento contigo.

Tras recuperarse del vergonzoso momento, los 7 fueron al comedor. Y tras salvar a Ash de casi ahogarse dos veces en su plato de avena por andarse durmiendo, se dirigieron al mismo jardín donde entrenaron la última vez. Allí, Celestia ya los esperaba, lista para iniciar el sparring. Desafortunadamente para nuestro protagonista, el desvelo no le permitía estar en su mejor juego, y ahora estaba siendo vapuleado por la princesa.

El desgraciado cayó rendido tras recibir una bola de energía de Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Qué te pasa Ash? Tu desempeño no está al nivel que me mostraste en nuestro último encuentro.

Antes de que el niño pudiese responder, un flash de luz surgió en medio de ellos, del que se manifestó la princesa Luna.

Celestia: Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó intrigada.

Luna: Queria hablar contigo y como Ash me dijo que aquí es donde practicaban, supuse que estarías aquí. – Dijo casualmente.

Celestia: ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Ash?

Luna: ¿Qué no le contaste? – Volteó a ver al muchacho.

Ash: Pensé que no querrías que le dijera a nadie.

Luna: Tal vez antes, pero prometí que ya no ocultaría más lo que hago.

Celestia: Alguien podría explicarme de que están hablando. – Expresó confundida.

Luna: Es algo de lo que hablamos anoche.

Celestia: ¿Anoche?

Luna: Si, estuvimos juntos toda la noche. – Dijo inocentemente.

Todas: ¿¡QUEEEEE!? – Quedaron impactadas por lo que implicaban esas palabras.

Celestia: ¿Es cierto eso Ash? – Inquirió en tono serio.

Ash: Tiene razón, es por eso que ando algo cansado. El estar con su hermana me quitó todas las energías. – Dijo sin tener en cuenta la mala interpretación que todas tuvieron de sus palabras.

A la princesa del sol la rodeó un aura asesina y sus ojos brillaron en un rojo intenso. Acto seguido, avanzó lentamente hacia Ash de forma amenazante.

Ash: Oiga princesa ¿Por qué me ve así? – Retrocedió del puro miedo. – Oigan chicas, podrían ayudarme. – Buscó auxilio en sus amigas, más lo único que obtuvo de ellas fueron miradas iguales a las que tenía la alicornio. – Ay… mami. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser fulminado por una columna de fuego tan alta como la torre Lumiose.

Luna: ¿No fue algo excesivo para un entrenamiento? – Se preocupó por el estado del pedazo de carbón antes conocido como Ash.

Celestia: Su castigo debería ser peor por lo que te hizo. – Bramó.

Luna: ¿Pero por qué debería ser castigado por acompañarme en mi ronda nocturna? – No entendía nada.

Celestia: Como que porqué, si te mancilló, te ultrajó te... – Ahí cayo en veinte. – Espera, podrías repetirme eso último.

Luna: Si, el me acompañó durante mi patrullaje nocturno. – Aclaró.

Tanto Celestia como las chicas casi se van de espaldas por tal revelación; en especial la primera por la vergüenza que sentía por casi asesinar a nuestro protagonista.

Luna: Hermana, tengo que hablar contigo. – Adoptó su tono formal.

Celestia comprendió que, para que Luna le hablase así, debía ser algo importante.

Celestia: Entonces vamos al salón del trono. – Accedió.

Luna: Vamos Ash. – Le habló a la masa negra.

Ash: ¿Eh? – Decía mientras Pinkie trataba de rearmarlo, mazándolo como si fuese un trozo de plastilina.

Luna: Dijiste que me apoyarías. – Le recordó.

Todos se encaminaron al salón del trono, donde solo Celestia, Luna y Ash entraron. Las horas pasaron y las 6 ponys esperaban fuera del recinto a que las hermanas terminasen con su discusión. Pero como la curiosidad era demasiada, no pudieron evitar espiar, con ayuda de la magia de Twilight, la conversación. Allí se enteraron de las actividades secretas de Luna y la oposición de su hermana a que las hiciese.

Al final, tras mucho esperar, las puertas se abrieron y los tres salieron. Por algunos momentos nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Rainbow: ¿Y bien, que pasó? – Dijo impaciente.

Luna: Mi hermana y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

Celestia: Para asegurarme de que nada malo pueda pasar, Luna será acompañada por un par de mis escoltas personales durante algún tiempo. – Completó.

Luna: Muchas gracias Ash. Sin ti, jamás hubiera tenido la confianza para hablar con mi hermana de esto. – Agradeció al joven.

Ash: De nada princesa.

Luna: Sabes, puedes llamarme Luna. – Dijo dulcemente, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

Celestia: Por cierto Twilight, quiero aprovechar para informarte algo. – Cambió el tema. Alejándolo lo más posible de lo que acababa de escuchar. – Al fin he decidido la sentencia de Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight: ¿En serio? – Cuestionó preocupada - ¿Y qué decidió?

Celestia: Tal cual me contaste, su magia es muy poderosa y podría representar un peligro para Equestria. – Habló seriamente, aumentando la preocupación de la alicornio violeta. – Pero con una buena guía, ella puede encontrar los amigos que le ayuden a encaminar su poder para el beneficio del prójimo. – Relajó su voz. – Así que desde ahora, quedas a cargo de fungir como mentora de Starlight Glimmer.

 **Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como mí me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Como ya algunos me pidieron, a partir del siguiente capítulo se une al reparto uno de los personajes favoritos de la temporada, de la cual me quede en la mitad y debo actualizarme.**

 **En fin, como creo que nadie me respondió a la pregunta de si les gustaría que adaptar algunos capítulos para que apareciese Ash, haré lo siguiente. Adaptaré el inicio de temporada y si les late, lo haría con otros capítulos y sino, pues ahí lo dejo.**

 **Y bueno, yo me despido agradeciendo que pasaran a leer mi trabajo, y los invito a que chequen mis otras historias. Me voy no sin antes recordarles que cualquier crítica, queja, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Feliz navidad mis queridos lectores. Aquí llega el gordito a traerles su regalo y no hablo del santo clos.**

 **Sé que algunos estarán inconformes por el tiempo que me tomo escribir el capítulo, pero tuve situaciones familiares que me alejaron de escribir por un largo rato. Si alguno de ustedes leyó el último capítulo de mi otra historia, sabrán que para ese momento estaba feliz porque mi hermano había concluido sus estudios universitarios. Lamentablemente, poco tiempo después sufrí la perdida de dos personas cercanas a mí en un intervalo de 15 días entre cada uno. Como imaginaran eso no me dejo con muchas ganas de escribir nada.**

 **Pero como todos dicen, "la vida sigue" y me toca aprovechar estas vacaciones del trabajo para terminar el capítulo correspondiente a esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, decidí tomar el consejo de xandra19 para el capítulo que voy a adaptar, pero ese será para la siguiente vez. Así que, sin nada más que decir aquí le dejo el capítulo correspondiente.**

Cap 7. Discriminación y una pequeña epifanía.

Era una mañana tranquila en Canterlot. Los comerciantes se levantaban temprano a abrir sus tiendas, los potrillos se alistaban para ir a la escuela mientras que sus padres hacían lo propio para ir a trabajar o atender las labores domésticas. Si, era una mañana de lo más pacífica, excepto en un lugar.

Ash: AAAAAHHHHHHH. – Gritaba al tiempo que era impulsado hacia atrás, siendo arrastrado por el suelo hasta que chocó con una pared. – Aaannnnggg. - Se quejaba de dolor, con varios Torchics revoloteando alrededor suyo.

Nuestro héroe se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra y poniéndose en guardia, viendo a su rival que descendía del cielo.

Celestia: Muy bien. Ahora esto sí parece un entrenamiento. – Dijo complacida la gobernante.

Era el último día de Ash en Caterlot y Celestia quería aprovechar hacer uso de su saco de arena favorito. Esto, ya que Twilight debía regresar a Ponyville para recibir a la que sería su pupila, Starlight Glimmer.

La última sesión de entrenamiento fue más intensa. Ash estaba al límite tras recibir los embates de Celestia. Y esta, aunque se veía en muchísimo mejor estado, no estaba del todo limpia, mostrando una crin despeinada y unos pocos leves, aunque visibles, raspones.

Sabiendo que no aguantaría un turno más, Ash se lanzó en su último ataque. Cargando contra la princesa, su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas azules. Por su parte, la monarca se quedó en su lugar, y usando su magia conjuró una armadura dorada que se materializó cubriendo su persona.

El ataque de bombardeo de Ash chocó contra la armadura dorada de Celestia causando una gran explosión de flamas. Como resultado de la colisión, el muchacho terminó aturdido y adolorido, como si hubiese chocado contra un muro de concreto, mientras que su contendiente estaba en perfecto estado con la armadura reluciente. El aturdimiento, combinado por el daño de retroceso del ataque, lo llevó a caer rendido.

Celestia: Terminemos aquí el entrenamiento. – Propuso. – Después de todo, no me gustaría que tu último día aquí lo pasaras inconsciente.

Ash: Gracias princesa. – Se levantó sobándose su adolorida cabeza.

El par se dirigió a la terraza, donde las chicas ya los esperaban con un buen desayuno previamente servido.

Celestia: Y bien, ¿qué planes tienen para antes de regresar a Ponyville? – Preguntó y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

Rarity: Yo iré a revisar la Boutique y de ahí a una relajante sesión de spa. – Comentó.

Applejack: Yo iré al mercado a promocionar la granja. Si tengo suerte, tal vez consiga un convenio con alguno de los comerciantes.

Rainbow: Yo iré al museo de los Wonderbolts. – Expresó emocionada, poniéndose una gorra del equipo de acróbatas.

Applejack: Emmm… ¿qué no has ido a ese museo como un millón de veces?, sin mencionar de que ya formas parte de las reserva de los Wonderbolts. – Señaló.

Rainbow: ¿Y tú punto es…? – No entendió.

Applejack: Olvídalo. – Dijo resignada.

Fluttershy: Yo no tengo nada que hacer. – Expresó.

Celestia: Entonces por qué no me acompañas a cuidar a Philomena y al resto de los animales del jardín.

Fluttershy: ¿Enserio? – Inesperadamente alzó la voz por la emoción. – Pero la última vez que intenté llevarme bien con ellos, todo terminó en un desastre. – Recordó la vez que se puso histérica y provocó una estampida.

Celestia: No te preocupes, si estás conmigo no sentirán miedo de ti. – La tranquilizó.

Fluttershy: Gracias princesa.

Ash: Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer. – Se puso pensativo. – Ya se, esperaré a que Luna despierte y a ver si quiere hacer algo. – Se le ocurrió.

Celestia: Oh no deberías molestarla. De seguro está muy agotada ahora que su labor de ayuda a los niños será pronto de dominio público. – Dijo algo nerviosa, a lo que Ash se lo atribuyó al último comentario.

Entre las resoluciones que Luna tuvo tras su noche con Ash, decidió que no ocultaría a nadie su labor de ayudar a los potrillos y eso significaba toda Equestria. Celestia, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo; si bien, que ella aceptara lo que hacía su hermana era una cosa, que el resto del reino lo hiciera, era otra. El hecho de que los padres se enterasen de la princesa de la noche invadiese la privacidad de los infantes, aunque fuese por una buena causa, sin duda alguna causaría revuelo; y en el peor de los casos su estatus como figuras de autoridad se vería afectado.

Pero en realidad, el nerviosismo de Celestia no se debía a eso, sino a la reciente y cercana amistad que se había desarrollado entre el muchacho y su hermana.

Celestia: Por qué no mejor sales con Pinkie Pie aquí presente. Seguro que ella tampoco tiene mucho que hacer. – Propuso.

Pinkie: De hecho quería ir con Rainbow al mu… – No pudo terminar.

Celestia: Perfecto. – No dejo hablar a la pony que ya traía puesta otra gorra y un banderín de los Wondebolts. – Entonces tú puedes acompañar a Ash a conocer la ciudad. – Sonrió falsamente, cosa que notaron todas.

Pinie: Pero yo no conozco…

Celestia: Bien, está decidido. – De nuevo la dejó con la palabra en la boca. – ¿Y tú que harás Twilight? – Se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

Twilight: ¿Eh?, bueno. – Fue tomada por sorpresa. – Veré a mis viejas amigas de Canterlot en un café para ponernos al día y pasar la tarde, después me reuniré con mis padres en casa.

Ash: ¿Entonces tu familia es de aquí? – Se interesó.

Twilight: Si. – Contestó.

Ash: ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste en Ponyville?

Twilight: Es una larga historia. Para hacerla corta, fui enviada a Ponyville por encargo de la princesa Celestia para supervisar el festival de verano. Ahí conocí a mis amigas y pasó todo lo de Nightmare Moon. Al final me quedé en ese lugar para aprender más sobre la amistad y ya nunca me fui.

Ash: Se oye como una historia muy interesante. Asegúrate de contármela completa alguna vez.

Twilight: Con gusto. – Le sonrió.

Terminado el desayuno, Celestia fue a la sala del trono a cumplir con sus deberes reales, mientras que los otros 7 se dirigieron a las puertas del castillo para cada quien ir a sus asuntos.

Rarity: ¿Entonces esperarás a que la princesa termine de atender a la gente? – Preguntó a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Si, la princesa dijo que no tardaría mucho y por mientras yo estaré con Philomena. – Explicó.

Twilight: De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en la noche y mañana abordaremos el tren a Ponyville. – Todas contestaron aformativamente.

Ash: ¿Nos vamos Pinkie? – Llamó a su guía.

Pinkie: Si, veras. Lo que pasa es que no conozco tanto Canterlot, además de las pastelerías. – Confesó algo avergonzada.

Twilight: No te preocupes. – Le pasó a Pinkie una hoja de papel. – Supuse que pasaría esta situación en cuanto la princesa te eligió para darle el recorrido a Ash; así que preparé una lista de sitios de interés en Canterlot. – Dijo con orgullo.

Las chicas se acercaron a ver la lista, notando algo peculiar.

Rainbow: Twilight, casi todos los lugares son bibliotecas o librerías.

Twilight: Bue… bueno, para mí el conocimiento es algo importante. – Contestó ruborizada de la pena y girando la cabeza.

Applejack: Mira Pinkie, te propongo algo. Porque no llevas a Ash a los lugares que conozcas y a mediodía van al mercado y te relevo. Estoy segura de que para esa hora habré terminado de ver a la mayoría de los locatarios. – Propuso.

Tal oferta le ofreció un alivio a Pinkie, que sin dudar aceptó. Con todos los planes decididos, el grupo se separó.

Nuestro protagonista recorría las calles en compañía de Pinkie Pie, quien hacia lo mejor posible por mostrarle lugares interesantes, aunque los únicos sitios que conocía eran las pastelerías. Claro que eso no le molestaba al muchacho, quien tenía la boca hecha agua de ver las suculentas muestras de repostería.

Tras una mañana de llenar la cuenta del palacio degustando pasteles y postres, el par salió de la última tienda con los estómagos bien hinchados. Sin poder dar un paso más, se desplomaron en el suelo boca arriba.

Ash: No creo que pueda comer otro bocado. – Se sobaba la panza, satisfecho.

Pinkie: Yo tampoco… – Concordó. – ¿Lo repetimos?

Ash: Sin duda… aunque no ahora.

Terminando su aventura culinaria, Ash y Pinkie se trasladaron al mercado. Dando unas vueltas, encontraron a Applejack que estaba ocupada terminando una negociación con una locataria.

Locataria: Entonces es un trato; será de 16 barriles de manzana al mes. – Ambas estrecharon cascos. – Mandaré un carro mañana para que recoja el producto.

Applejack: Señora, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. – Hizo un ademán de despedida con el sombrero y se retiró.

Ash/Pinkie: Hola Applejack. – La saludaron.

Applejack: ¿Qué tal? Llegan a tiempo, ya terminé con lo mío y apenas me iba a poner a esperarlos. – A continuación volteó a ver a Pinkie. – Yo me encargaré desde aquí. Si quieres puedes ir al museo con Rainbow.

Tal cual como acordaron, Pinkie dejó a Ash con Applejack mientras que ella abordó un taxi que la llevó al museo.

Ash: ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? – Le cuestionó.

Applejack: Vamos, te mostraré el mercado y de ahí podemos seguir dando la vuelta.

El par le dio vuelta al mercado, pasando por los diferentes puestos; algunos de comida, artesanías, ropa, etc. Ash estaba maravillado con lo que veía. Las sutiles diferencias con su mundo le parecían de lo más fascinante, así como los enormes parecidos que compartían.

Applejack: ¿Qué tal el tour hasta ahora? – Le preguntó saliendo del mercado y encaminándose hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Ash: *Munch* *munch* Estuvo genial. – Contestó mientras comía una rebanada de pay de manzana.

A la pony terrestre le sorprendió como, a pesar de haberse atragantado de pasteles con Pinkie, según le contó ella, aún tenía espacio para más. Aun así prefirió no decir nada; quien sabia, capaz que la gente de su mundo tenía un hoyo negro por estómago.

Llegando a la zona comercial, Applejack pensó que sería buena idea visitar a Rarity, así que se encaminaron a su boutique. Entrando al local se encontraron a su amiga conversando con una unicornio más alta y de figura más alargada. La modista al verlos entrar, detuvo su conversación para saludarlos.

Rarity: Applejack, Ash, que sorpresa. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – Les saludó.

Applejack: Pues relevé a Pinkie para seguir con la visita de Ash y ya que recorríamos el centro, pensé venir a saludar y mostrarle tu negocio.

Rarity: Pues entonces Ash, bienvenido seas a la boutique carrusel. Anda, déjame mostrarte lo que tenemos. – Lo invitó. – Primero déjame presentarte a Sassy Saddles, la gerente de esta sucursal y amiga mía.

Sassy: Mucho… gusto. – Dijo con un pequeño tono de desagrado en su voz, el cual fue desvanecido cuando recibió una severa mirada de su jefa. – Digo, mucho gusto. Como Rarity ya dijo, soy Sassy Saddles y disculpa eso de antes.

Ash: No hay problema. – Contestó ocultando su aflicción. Por un momento había olvidado que en ese mundo, su apariencia (combinación de colores, cutiemark y en especial su cuerno) lo hacía ver como un fenómeno.

Rarity le dio al muchacho un recorrido por su tienda y al terminar, dejó a Sassy a cargo para salir con Applejack y Ash.

Rarity: Tendrás que disculpar eso. La gente en Canterlot no es tan… tolerante con las cosas nuevas. – Se disculpó por el comportamiento de su asistente.

Ash: No te fijes. Haaaaaaaa. – Suspiró. – Por lo visto, no puedo encajar en su mundo. – Se deprimió.

Applejack: Oh cariño, no te sientas mal. Ellos no conocen el buen pony que eres. – Quiso consolarlo.

Rarity: Applejack tiene razón. Cuando los otros ponys te conozcan, les agradarás de inmediato. – apoyó a su amiga. – Una buena forma es hacer algo para que todos te noten, como ayudar a un gatito a bajar de un árbol, a una abuela a cruzar la calle o…

Ash: ¡El bolso de una señora es robado, hay que ayudarla! – Avisó.

Rarity: Claro, eso también podría ayudar. – Dijo sin prestar atención.

Applejack: No es eso. En verdad le está robando.

Y efectivamente, mientras Rarity hablaba, un unicornio tomó la bolsa de una señora (también unicornio) furtivamente y se dio a la fuga.

Ash inmediatamente le dio cacería al criminal, seguido de cerca por Applejack y muy MUY hasta atrás Rarity. El muchacho usó ataque rápido para darle alcance al criminal, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, el sujeto giró y se metió en un callejón. Debido a su aceleración, el chico no pudo frenar bien y acabó por tropezarse y terminar chocando en un basurero.

Applejack: ¿Ash, estas bien? – Preguntó preocupada en cuanto llegó donde él.

Ash: Estoy bien, no dejen que se vaya. – Indicó.

En cuanto se levantó, Ash reemprendió su persecución. Alcanzando a Applejack con ataque rápido, tuvo una idea; usando doble equipo generó varios clones ilusorios que formaron una barrera en todas las rutas posibles de escape.

Con el ladrón distraído y asustado por las múltiples figuras de Ash, Applejack aprovechó para sacar una soga de sus alforjas y enlazar al unicornio. Con el tipo derribado, la pony terrestre no lo dejó recuperarse y lo ató de patas, boca y cuerno.

Ash/Applejack: Buen trabajo. – Se felicitaron chocando cascos.

Applejack: Vamos a llevar a este bandido con las autoridades. – Con su boca, jaló de la cuerda que arrastró al criminal, que inútilmente trataba de zafarse de sus ataduras.

Cuando iban dando vuelta al callejón para regresar a la calle principal, Ash se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado el bolso de la señora, sí que se regresó a recogerlo diciéndole a Applejack que se adelantara.

La pony campirana llegó con la victima del asalto. Allí ya la esperaba Rarity junto a un guardia que había llamado cuando se quedó atrás. Entregándole el criminal al oficial, el par recibió toda una ovación por parte de los presentes.

Desgraciadamente, todo se fue al carajo cuando la multitud reunida vio a Ash saliendo del callejón con la bolsa en boca.

Sujeto 1: Oigan miren, ese raro tiene el bolso. – Señaló a Ash.

Sujeto 2: De seguro es cómplice del ladrón. – Lo acusó.

Yegua 1: No hay que dejar que ese fenómeno se salga con la suya. – Incitó a la muchedumbre.

La muchedumbre reunida comenzó a gritar increpancias e infundios a su persona. Los ánimos se encendieron a tal grado que pasaron a arrojarle diversos objetos a Ash, desde bolas de papel, pasando por frutas y verduras, hasta piedras. Los dolorosos impactos obligaron al pobre chico a dejar caer el bolso y salir corriendo mientras era golpeado por todos los objetos.

Applejack/Rarity: ¡ASH! – Lo llamaron inútilmente; él ya se había marchado a toda velocidad.

Rarity: Ustedes… USTEDES… ¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a alguien tan bueno como Ash!? – Les reclamó encolerizada.

Applejack: Para que lo sepan él fue responsable de detener al ladrón. – Se unió a su amiga. – Debería darles vergüenza, el solo quería ayudar a la señora y ustedes lo tratan como una peste. – Los reprendió.

Rarity: Él pobrecillo ha pasado por mucho desde que llegó aquí y cuando por fin encuentra un atisbo de felicidad, ustedes solo le demuestran hostilidad y discriminación. – Los regañó. – Si no fuera la dama que soy, les juro que los haría arrepentirse hasta la médula a todos y cada uno. – La unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y lo apuntó de forma hostil a la muchedumbre. Por fortuna Applejack estaba ahí para detenerla antes de que se dejara llevar por su ira.

Ambas ponys trataron de seguirle la pista a Ash por donde huyó, más era demasiado tarde, él ya se había perdido de vista.

Mientras tanto con Ash, él se había alejado mucho de la muchedumbre y sus piedras. Mirando su reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda, se dio cuenta de los moretones en su cara y cuerpo a causa de los impactos. Y no solo eso, su agitada huida le revolvió la melena, dejándole un aspecto muy desaliñado.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaban Applejack y Rarity, es más, no sabía dónde diablos se hallaba.

Ash: Oh no. – Maldijo a su suerte.

Sin saber en dónde se encontraba él o sus amigas, decidió volver sobre sus pasos con la esperanza de encontrarlas. Caminando en soledad por la avenida, no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de desagrado y hasta repudio que le dirigía la alta sociedad de Canterlot. Cada una era como un puñal que se clavaba en su interior, y lamentablemente la imagen de sus nuevas amigas no le ofrecía suficiente consuelo.

Al final su caminata fue infructífera, ya que no las pudo encontrar por más que lo intentó. Por tanto, decidió que el mejor curso de acción seria regresar al castillo, después de todo la estructura era muy visible y no debería tener problema en llegar ahí. Pues eso es exactamente lo que no sucedió porque sin saber cómo, terminó llegando a la zona negra de la ciudad.

La infame zona negra de la Canterlot era aquella área donde se llevaban a cabo todas aquellas actividades que no debían verse a la luz del día; negocios turbios, comercio de artículos mágicos raros o ilegales, bares de bandidos, burdeles, etc. Celestial había querido cerrar aquella sección desde hace años, pero la experiencia de su amplia vida le había enseñado que hierva mala nunca muere. Cada vez que ella tomaba acciones contra de aquellos sitios, estos solo desaparecían temporalmente o cambiaban de ubicación, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era mantener una atenta vigilancia sobre aquel lugar para qué lo que se hiciese allí no afectara al reino.

Con cada paso, el entrenador sentía cada vez más que no debía estar ahí. Las calles angostas y sucias, la falta de luz causada por lo pegado de los edificios, la suciedad y descuido tanto de las construcciones como de las calles, los negocios de iluminación tenue y que tenían en sus escaparates productos de dudosa procedencia; frascos con partes de alguna criatura, amuletos, varas y demás objetos imbuidos con algún poder mágico, libros con magia que Celestia prohibió, etc. Todo eso le daba al lugar un aire siniestro.

Y para completar el tétrico panorama, estaba los ponys que deambulaban por el lugar. Muchos de ellos eran vagabundos sucios y andrajosos, bastante más desaliñados de lo que él se veía. Otros tantos eran sujetos, algunos fornidos y otros delgados, pero todos con pinta de pocos amigos. Por último un tercer grupo era de yeguas que lucían un exceso de maquillaje y portaban prendas, que lucidas por una humana, se verían vulgares y demasiado reveladoras.

A pesar del nerviosismo, nuestro héroe decidió probar suerte a pedir direcciones; ¿quién sabia?, quizá alguien seria lo suficiente mente amable para indicarle el camino al palacio. Así que se acercó a un potro que venía saliendo de una tienda.

Ash: Disculpe señor. – Lo llamó amablemente.

Potro: ¿Qué carajos quieres? ¡Lárgate cabrón! – Le gruñó.

Antes de que Ash pudiera explicarle su situación o largarse ahí, el tipo le propinó un derechazo que lo derribó.

Potro: Pedazo de fenómeno. – Fueron sus palabras antes de retirarse.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie salían de su visita al museo de los Wonderbolts.

Pinkie: Wow, no sabía que los Woderbolts tuvieran una historia tan interesante. – Reconoció.

Rainbow: Es que los Wonderbolts son lo máximo. – Expresó exaltada.

En eso, Applejack y Rarity llegaron corriendo. Ambas completamente agitadas y sus rostros denotaban suma preocupación.

Rarity: ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Él no está, no está! – Exclamó alterada.

Rainbow: Wohoho, detén tu carrera. – La frenó. – ¿De qué hablas?

Pinkie: Oigan ¿y Ash? – Notó su ausencia.

Applejack: Ese es el problema. Tuvimos un altercado con otros ponys y ellos atacaron a Ash.

Las 2 involucradas, explicaron la situación a sus amigas.

Rainbow: ¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí paradas?, debemos encontrarlo. – Se desesperó.

Rarity: Iré a avisar a Twilight para que nos ayude. – Se dispuso a ir a su casa.

Applejack: No le diremos nada a Twilight. – La detuvo. – Ella rara vez tiene la oportunidad de venir a Canterlot y ver a sus viejas amigas y a su familia. No le arruinemos su tarde, nosotras podemos encontrarlo.

Rainbow: Entonces yo iré por Fluttershy. – Propuso.

Applejack: De acuerdo, solo asegúrate que no se enteren las princesas. Tampoco queremos que esto se salga de control. – Indicó. – Recuerdan chicas, busquen por todos los rincones que se les ocurran. Nos reuniremos en el catillo al anochecer, ¿entendido?

Rarity/Rainbow/Pinkie: Entendido. – Confirmaron.

Así las chicas se separaron para ir en búsqueda de su amigo.

Y hablando de él, este se había recuperado del golpe que le propinaron.

Ash: Aiaiaiai. No tenía por qué hacer eso. – Se quejó.

Sin ganas de permanecer más en ese lugar, el chico se puso en marcha a buscar la salida. Nuevamente se encontró con aquellas frías miradas que recibió anteriormente, incluso las "yeguas trabajadoras" (if you know what i mean) se negaban a dirigirle la palabra. Así, en su soledad y bajo las duras miradas, continuó en silencio su andar.

La noche cayó, y en otro lugar Twilight andaba junto a sus amigas de Canterlot, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine y Moon Dancer. Las 5 caminaba por un barrio residencial, no muy lejos del castillo, donde se ubicaba el antiguo hogar de la alicornio. Allí, en el portal de la puerta, ya la esperaban sus padres, Twilight Velvet y Night Light para darle la bienvenida.

Twilight: ¡Mamá, Papá! – Se alegró al verlos y les dio un abrazo.

Twilight Velvet: Hija, que gusto tenerte aunque sea por poco tiempo. – Le devolvió el abrazo.

Night Light: Ojala nos visitaras más seguido. Sé que tus obligaciones siempre te han tenido ocupada, pero recuerda que siempre tendrás aquí una casa. – Se unió a su esposa.

Twilight: Lo prometo. – Contestó. – Igualmente ustedes deberían venir alguna vez a Ponyville. El castillo es grande y se sentirán muy cómodos.

El tierno reencuentro de la princesa con sus amigas y familia se vería interrumpido por alguien.

¿?: ¡TWILIGHT! – Sonó una voz masculina detrás de ella. Y el responsable del grito no era otro que Ash.

El pobre desgraciado logró salir de aquel oscuro lugar y deambulando por las calles, de milagro logró llegar a donde Twilight. En cuanto la vio, pego carrera hacia donde ella estaba, pero sus amigas rápidamente se interpusieron bloqueándole el paso y ninguna parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo pasar.

Minuette: Alto ahí. – Alzó el casco en señal de que se detuviera.

L. Hearts: ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Ash: Quisiera ver a Twi… la princesa Twilight. – Se corrigió para evitar problemas.

Twinkleshine: ¿Será un fan de Twilight? – Preguntó dudosa.

M. Dancer: Puede ser. – Dio un paso al frente. – Escucha, no creo que quieras tener problemas. – Usó un tono comprensivo. – Pero la princesa esta algo ocupada en este momento y…

Twilight: Espera, yo lo conozco. – Les dijo a sus amigas, quienes le abrieron paso, insegura de si era buena idea a juzgar por el aspecto que traía el niño convertido. – Ash, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí y dónde están Pinkie Pie o Applejack?

Él no contestó y en un arrebato de júbilo la abrazó fuertemente, sacudiéndola de lado a lado.

Ash: Gracias gracias gracias. – Repetía mientras la zarandeaba. – No sabes cómo me alegro de encontrarte.

Los presentes se alarmaron, mas Twilight les hizo un ademán para que no hicieran nada. Después de todo, por el estado en que se presentaba, estaba segura de que no había pasado un buen rato. En cuanto se tranquilizó, Ash la soltó, permitiéndole examinarlo mejor.

Twilight: ¡Por Celestia! – Exclamó al ver un gran moretón en su rostro, donde lo había golpeado aquel tendero del barrio negro. – ¿Cómo te pasó esto?

Ash: Pasaron muchas cosas. – Se limitó a decir.

Antes de que Twilight pudiese inquirir en el tema, su madre intervino.

T. Velvet: Antes que nada, ¿qué te parece si pasan todos y así nos puedes contar de exactamente se conocen? – Propuso. – Además, necesitas quitarte toda esa suciedad. – Lo señaló completo.

El chico no dudó en aceptar la invitación y todo mundo, incluyendo las amigas de Twilight pasaron a la casa. Night Light, quien estaba molesto con las acciones de Ash, lo llevó al baño para que se aseara. Y mientras lo hacía, el resto aprovechó para cuestionar a Twilight

T. Velvet: Hija, ¿te importaría decirnos quien es ese potro?

N. Light: ¿Y por qué se toma la libertad de abrazarte? – Obviamente estaba inconforme con tal acción.

Twilight: Bueno… él es… emm. – Balbuceó buscando una buena coartada para su amigo. Si bien podía presentarlo como tal, aun quedaría la incógnita sobre su lugar de origen que de seguro preguntarían sus padres. – Él es… un embajador de una tierra lejana. – Fue lo que se le ocurrió.

T. Velvet/N. Light: ¿Un embajador? – Preguntaron al unísono.

Twilight se dio cuenta de la exageración en cómo se refirió a Ash.

Twilight: Bueno, no es que sea un diplomático. Al referirme a él como embajador, en realidad quiero decir que es el enviado de un pueblo lejano fuera de Equestria. – Se corrigió. – Así que mis amigas y yo estamos encargadas de guiarlo por la ciudad.

N. Light: Es extraño que un embajador sea otro pony. – Analizó. – Se supone que los ponys solo están en Equestria.

T. Velvet: Además, no es por ofender pero su aspecto es muy peculiar.

Twilight: Si, como te digo, es que su pueblo está muy lejos fuera de Equestria. Por eso lo mandaron a él como una especie de embajador. – Se inventó la excusa. – Y sobre su aspecto, es que su pueblo es de ponys que emigraron de Equestria y así es como lucen por allá.

La pony violeta sudó frio, esperando que por un milagro sus padres y amigas se tragaran tan inverosímil historia.

T. Velvet: ¿Y cómo fue que acabó así? – Hizo una pregunta razonable.

Twilight: Eso no lo sé. Se supone que Pinkie Pie y Applejack iban a estar con él. No sé qué pudo haber pasado. – El recordar a su amigo cubierto de suciedad y margas de golpes, además de ese ojo morado, la dejaron sumamente consternada.

Para cuando regresó del baño, Ash lucia más presentable, aunque las marcas de golpes eran claramente visibles; y sin importar que intentase ocultarlo con el flequillo, aun se podía notar el ojo morado. En la sala, el chico fue cuestionado acerca de su proceder.

Ash, con ayuda de Twilight, armaron una historia. La parte de que el venia de otro mundo, su capacidad de transformación en alicornio y el hecho de que estaba en Canterlot buscando una forma de volver a su realidad fueron obviamente omitidos; siendo reemplazados por lo que había contado Twilight. De ahí en fuera, la forma en que se conocieron y el hecho de que estaba perdido se mantuvieron.

T. Velvet: Es una increíble historia. – Dijo asombrada por saber cómo salvó a Fluttershy. – Eres un jovencito muy valiente.

N. Light: Debo agradecerte por haber salvado a mi hija y sus amigas. – Le extendió el casco y Ash lo estrechó.

Ash: Para nada, de hecho le debo mucho a Twi…, digo la princesa Twilight. – Se corrigió.

Twilight: Vamos Ash, te dije que no necesitas usar honoríficos conmigo. – Le recordó.

Ash: Es que no quería causar problemas si te hablaba normalmente.

T. Velvet: Por favor, después de que ayudaste a mi niña, no debes preocuparte por nosotros.

Twilight: Ahora dime qué fue lo que te pasó, ¿cómo te hiciste esas heridas? Y ¿dónde están Appejack o Pinkie Pie? – Se puso seria.

A pesar de que no quería, nuestro héroe tuvo que contar su altercado con la gente de la ciudad y cómo se vio forzado a huir de los objetos lanzados, sólo para terminar en un barrio de mala muerte.

Twilight: Por dios, que horrible. – Lamentó lo que le pasó a su amigo.

Minuette: Lamento lo que te pasó. Después de todo lo que viviste, que seas tratado así no es justo. – Se afligió. – Espero que no pienses que todos los ponys de Caterlot somos así.

Ash decidió tomar el voto de confianza, después de todo, si eran amigas de Twilight, al menos ellas eran buenas.

Twilight: Vamos Ash, debemos ir al castillo a avisar a las chicas y las princesas de lo ocurrido. Applejack y Rarity han de estar buscándote por todos lados.

Ash: Lamento arruinar tu noche con tu familia y amigas. – Se disculpó.

Twilight: No te lamentes, tu situación lo requiere.

Ash: Tal vez sería mejor que vaya al castillo yo solo. – Sugirió.

Twilight: ¿Y arriesgarnos a que termines en otro lugar desconocido?, eso ni de broma. – Se negó.

Así el par comenzó una pequeña discusión, Ash queriendo ir solo al catillo para que Twilight pudiese pasar tiempo con sus seres queridos, mientas que esta insistía en acompañarlo. Y la cosa no parecía ir a ningún lado.

N. Light: ¿Y por qué no le mandamos un mensaje a la princesa de que estas aquí?, así podrías acompañarnos a cenar. – Sugirió.

Ash estaba a punto de dar una negativa cuando un bestial rugir, proveniente de su estómago, le hizo reconsiderar la idea. Con eso decidido, Ash, Twilight, sus padres y amigas, fueron a cenar. Como la mesa del comedor no era lo suficientemente grande para todos, decidieron moverla a la terraza de la casa, donde también había una mesa de jardín; así todos tenían lugar.

Afortunadamente, la madre de Twilight había preparado suficiente comida para todos; costumbre que se había formado de las raras ocasiones cuando Shining Armor y Candace venían a visitarla, trayendo consigo un escuadrón de guardias. Aunque claro, no contaba con que el apetito de Ash valía por todo un regimiento, así que la comida se acabó rápidamente.

Terminando la comida y con los ánimos más calmados, la familia y amigas de Twilight aprovecharon para conocer más a Ash.

L. Drop: Oye Ash, si no te molesta ¿nos mostrarías aquella magia con la que salvaste a Twilght? – Pidió.

Ash y Twilight intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Ninguno de los 2 estaba seguro de si debían exponerse así, pero en vista de la insistencia de las chicas y los padres, no les quedó de otra. Por supuesto, Ash no sacó sus alas, pero sí dio una muestra de los ataques que podía hacer sin ellas.

Todos: Wow. – Quedaron asombrados.

M. Dancer: Nunca había visto una magia similar. – Expresó impresionada.

Ash: Es algo de donde yo vengo. – Se cubrió.

T. Vlevet: Seguro que mi hija está interesada en aprender acerca de la magia de dónde vienes. – Comentó, resaltando la curiosidad científica innata de la referida. – Solo espero que su curiosidad no sea excesiva.

Twilight: ¡Mamá! – Exclamó avergonzada.

Ash: Gracias; y al contrario Twilight ha hecho mucho por mí. Francamente estaría perdido sin ella. – La elogió. – Me da mucho gusto haberme encontrado con alguien como ella.

Twilight: Vamos, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho. – Se sonrojó levemente por los elogios a su persona.

Ash: Es en serio. Me salvaste de morir de hambre, me dejaste quedarme contigo cuando no tenía casa y además me estas ayudando a regresar a mi hogar. A ti y las demás les debo la vida. – Le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

La pony violeta no pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más por los elogios recibidos.

Todos: Awwww. – Los presentes no pudieron evitar conmoverse con tan tierna escena.

Twilight: *Ajem.* – Carraspeó al notar las miradas curiosas que les dirigían. – Mira la hora. – Miró el inexistente reloj en su pata. – Creo que debería llevar a Ash al castillo.

T. Velvet: Oh, no se preocupen por eso. Ya le envié un mensaje a la princesa de donde esta Ash, así que puede pasar la noche aquí y mañana ir al castillo. – Intervino.

Ash: Eso sería genial, muchas gracias. – Agradeció la hospitalidad, mientras que Twilight no se sentía del todo cómoda.

Minuette: Nosotras ya nos iremos. – Anunció. – Iremos a verte mañana a la estación Twilight.

Sus amigas se despidieron de ella y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. Y en la sala, sólo quedaban la familia de Twilight, ella y Ash.

N. Light: Nosotros nos iremos a dormir ya. Twilight, tu habitación esta tal y como la dejaste. Y Ash, tú dormirás la habitación de Shining Armor. – Dicho eso, el potro y su esposa subieron las escaleras a sus aposentos.

Twilight: Ven Ash, te mostraré donde dormirás. – Lo escoltó a su habitación temporal.

La habitación del hermano de Twilight era bastante amplia, decorada con varios motivos de la academia militar de Equestria. Varios trofeos y medallas de competiciones deportivas adornaban las repisas y paredes. Las paredes estaban decoradas con posters de la guardia real y uno que otro de alguna pony modelo.

Twilight: Aquí dormirás. – Ambos entraron a la habitación. – Emm, disculpa por la decoración. – Se disculpó a causa de los últimos decorados mencionados.

Ash: No hay problema, de hacho está bien. – Respondió viendo las medallas y trofeos, ignorando las imágenes sugerentes.

Twilight: ¿Te gustan esas cosas? – Preguntó con cierto toque de enojo, suponiendo erróneamente lo que le interesaba al muchacho.

Ash: Por supuesto. – Contestó sonriente. – Solo mira esto. – Señaló un juego de medallas colgadas casualmente debajo de uno de los posters.

Twilight: No necesito mirar eso. – Dijo indignada.

Ash: Creo que tienes razón, de seguro ya las has visto muchas veces.

Twilight: ¿¡Cómo dices eso!? Como si quisiera verlas. – Se sintió ofendida.

Ash: ¿Pero por qué? – No entendió su comportamiento. – Seguro que a tu hermano le costó mucho ganárselas.

Twilight: Claro que no. Esas cosas las consiguió en alguna tienducha. – No abandonó su tono de enojo.

Ash: ¿En serio? – Se decepcionó. – Y yo que pensé que en serio las obtuvo en alguna competencia.

Twilight: ¿De qué hablas? – Se extrañó.

Ash: Pues de las medallas. – Respondió en el mismo tono. – ¿De qué más?

Twilight: E… e… de… de nada. – Se dio una bofetada mental. – Bueno, yo me retiro. Mi cuarto es el de junto por si necesitas algo.

Ash: ¿¡Tu cuarto es el de al lado!? Vamos a ver. – Se emocionó cual niño chiquito y pasó de largo a la pony para meterse en la recamara.

La habitación de Twilight era un completo contraste con el de su hermano. Varios libreros llenos al tope ocupaban las paredes. Un gran escritorio con varios materiales de investigación, pergaminos y plumas con tintero se ubicaba en del lado izquierdo. En el centro una cama individual pulcramente arreglada, con cobijas a juego con el pelaje de la ocupante. Y un balcón, del lado derecho, terminaba de conformar la estancia.

Ash: Tu cuarto esta increíble. – Expresó maravillado. – Está mejor que el otro.

Twilight: ¿En serio? – No esperaba tal comentario de Ash.

Ash: Con razón eres tan lista, sólo mira cuantos libros. – Señaló un librero cercano. – Creo que tienes más que en el estudio de Lenora en ciudad Nacrene. – Dijo inconscientemente.

Twilight: ¿Que quién y dónde? – Se extrañó.

Ash: Cosas de mi mundo. – Se excusó.

La atención del chico pasó a continuación al balcón y a petición suya, ambos salieron ahí. Apenas saliendo al exterior, Ash quedó asombrado con la espectacular vista que tenía enfrente. El balcón de Twilight daba directamente hacia el castillo, el cual estaba tenuemente iluminado por los cristales brillantes que funcionaban como focos en ese mundo. El cielo nocturno estaba despejado y la luna llena iluminaba perfectamente donde estaban y las muchas estrellas titilaban como si interpretaran una sinfonía visual, dándole un aire aún más mágico al palacio.

Ash: La vista está increíble. – Expresó encantado. – El castillo se ve asombroso.

Twilight: Lo sé. Recuerdo que desde potrilla miraba el castillo imaginándome como seria vivir ahí. – Dijo con nostalgia.

Ash: Pero luego llegaste a vivir ahí cierto.

Twilight: Si. – Siguió en el mismo tono.

Ash: ¿Y cómo llegaste a vivir en el castillo?

Twilight: Fue cuando era pequeña y mis padres me inscribieron en la academia de la princesa Celestia y… – La pony violeta entonces le narró a nuestro héroe cómo se convirtió en la protegida de Celestia. La emoción con la que decía cada palabra era innegable y una faceta desconocida hasta el momento para Ash.

Ash: Hmhmhmhmh. – Rio por lo bajo.

Twilight: ¿De qué te ríes?

Ash: Es que nunca te había visto hablar tan emocionada. – Comentó.

Twilight: ¿Qué?, claro que no. – Negó con leve pena.

Ash: Es en serio. – Insistió. – Hasta te brillan bonito los ojos cuando hablas de eso.

De nueva cuenta los colores se le subieron con el comentario de su amigo. Ya era la segunda vez que ocurría.

Twilight: Yo… am…. – Balbuceó de lo turbada que estaba.

Afortunadamente para ella, el chico notó un telescopio y un globo planisférico en un rincón detrás de Twilight, y llamado por la curiosidad quiso inspeccionarlos. Y como por alguna razón desconocida para él, ella no parecía estar uy enfocada, así que paso de largo y se fue directo a ver los objetos mencionados.

La fémina, por su parte espabiló para darse cuenta de que Ash avanzaba en su dirección. Ofuscada como estaba, retrocedió, solo para chocar contra los mencionados objetos y caer de nalgas al suelo.

Ash: ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó preocupado y se acercó a ella para levantarla.

Twilight: Yo… gracias. – Le tomó un momento reorganizar sus pensamientos y dejarse ayudar.

Ash: Creo que estas cansada por tener un día ajetreado. Será mejor que durmamos. – Sugirió.

Pese a que aquello no era cierto, la pony aceptó. Ash se despidió de ella y se fue a su cuarto.

Twilight por su parte, se recostó en su cama, más le costó conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos se concentraron en la forma en como Ash había logrado ponerla colorada en dos ocasiones. Al final decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y al fin decidió dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight se despertó a oler el aroma de un desayuno casero de su madre. Levantándose de su cama, fue a su espejo para peinarse; y a pesar de ser una yegua sencilla, esa mañana sintió el deseo de arreglarse un poquito más.

Bajando al comedor, sus padres y Ash ya estaban sentados en el comedor.

Twilight: Buenos días. – Saludó a los presentes.

N. Light: Buenos días hija. – Le devolvió el saludo.

T. Velvet: Me alegra que bajaras. – La recibió poniéndole un plato con pan francés y algo de jugo. – Ash estaba por contarnos como es su pueblo natal.

Eso la alarmó, pero Ash le hizo una seña con la pata de que se relajase.

Ash: Pues Pueblo paleta es un lugar muy hermoso. La gen… los ponys ahí conviven y trabajan junto a los po… los animales para mejorar su calidad de vida, cuidándonos los unos a los otros.

T. Velvet: Eso suena encantador. – Sonrió complacida.

N. Light: Es cierto. Deberíamos ir de visita cuando Ash termine sus cosas con la princesa.

Ash: No creo que sea tan buena idea. Mi región queda DEMASIADO lejos. – Se excusó. – El viaje sería demasiado agotador para cualquiera.

Twilight: Si, es cierto. – Le secundó. – Lo mejor sería esperar a que se establezca una ruta segura de viaje y transporte hacia el hogar de Ash. – Usó la lógica a su favor.

T. Velvet: Es una lástima. – Se lamentó, para luego cambiar de tema. – Por cierto, eso de que la gente de que los ponys trabajan en conjunto con los animales me recuerda un poco a tu amiga Fluttershy. Según recuerdo ella es una amáñate de los animales. – Comentó a su hija, para luego dirigirse a Ash. – Dime Ash, ¿no te la han presentado? – Se inmiscuyó.

Twilight: ¡Mamá! – Casi se ahoga con su comida al oír la pregunta de su madre.

Ash: De hecho Fluttershy fue la primera pony que conocí cuando llegue a Ponyville. Ella me ayudó a recuperarme después de lo de la Mantícora. – Respondió inconsciente de la intención de la pregunta.

T. Velvet: ¿Y si sabes que es soltera? – Invadió su espacio personal.

Twilight: ¡Es suficiente! – Alzó la voz y luego tomó a Ash para llevárselo. – Nos vamos de una vez al castillo.

Ash: Espera, pero, el desayuno. – Quiso tomar un pan de la mesa, pero fue jalado al exterior con magia.

T. Velvet: Esa potrilla, ¿qué le pasará? – Se preguntó y liego volteó a ver a su esposo. – ¿Crees que me entrometí demasiado? – Le preguntó y el simplemente hundió su cara en su diario para no contestar.

Si bien T. Velvet era una yegua llena de virtudes y amada por su familia, si tenía un pequeño defecto que muchas veces lograba sacar de sus casillas a su hija; y ese era que le gustaba demasiado hacerla de casamentera con cualquier pony que conociera; y sus hijos no se libraran de eso. En el pasado, buscaba cualquier pretexto para hacer que Cadance fuese a cuidar a la pequeña Twilight, sabiendo el gusto que tenía su hijo por la joven alicornio.

Por desgracia, su hija no fue el mismo caso. En más de una ocasión intentó que tuviera una cita con algún apuesto potro que conociera, el hijo de alguna de sus amigas o hasta ponys con gran diferencia de edad, ya fueran mayores o menores. Incluso llegó a pensar que ella tenía gustos "particulares" al verla convivir demasiado tiempo con Spike, pero eso le fue desmentido al enterarse de que el pequeño dragoncito profesaba sentimientos románticos hacia una de las amigas de su hija.

Viendo que con su progenie parecía que se quedaría a vestir santos, decidió enfocar su energía en buscarle pareja a las amigas de su hija que a pesar de ser, según estándares (y fanfics que he leído) ponys atractivas, ninguna de ellas tenía una pareja. Y en esta ocasión, Ash hubiera sido una víctima más si no fuese porque Twilight se lo llevó del lugar.

De regreso con nuestro par de protagonistas, ambos se encaminaron al castillo. La princesa de la amistad caminaba con el ceño fruncido y una cara que sugería que la dejaran en paz o habría dolor. Aun así, Ash tomó valor y se atrevió a hablarle.

Ash: Oye twilight…

Twilight: ¿¡QUE!? – Le alzó la voz rudamente. Como respuesta, Ash retrocedió espantado, haciendo le ver la barbaridad que cometió. – Oh, lo siento mucho. – Se apresuró a disculparse. – Es solo que a veces no puedo aguantar la obsesión de mi mamá por emparejar otros ponys. Y como estoy segura de que ya se cansó de intentarlo conmigo, ahora te embarró a ti y a Fluttershy en su juego.

Ash: No te fijes. – Aceptó la disculpa. – Además, no ceo que lo hiciera con mala intención. Seguramente quiere ver felices a los demás.

Twilight: Tienes razón. Sólo Quisiera que se relajara un poco con eso.

Con el ambiente más calmado, el par siguió su camino al castillo. En su caminata, conversaron amenamente de puras trivialidades. Cabe destacar que estaban tan absortos en su plática que Ash ni siquiera prestó atención a cualquier mirada de desdén que le dirigiesen.

Al llegar a las puertas del palacio, ya los estaban esperando sus amigas, así como las princesas. Alegre por verlas, el muchacho apresuró el paso.

Ash: Oooooy chicas – Las llamó.

De repente fue tacleado por el grupo de 5. Todas con sumo alivio de verlo sano y salvo.

Applejack: Perdónanos por perderte. – Se disculpó.

Rarity: Debiste pasarla horrible. – Decía con su habitual dramatismo.

Fluttershy: Por Celestia, que cosa tan horrible te hicieron. – Dijo al examinar sus golpes y el moretón.

Rainbow: Solo dime quien fue el que te hizo eso y lo haré pagar. – Se tronó los cascos.

Ash: No te preocupes, no vale la pena. – Quiso calmarla.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo que no vale la pena? Deberías pedir justicia. – Insistió.

Pinkie: JUSTICIA. – Gritaba llevando una máscara de ejecutor y una lanza que le quitó a un guardia.

Ash: No y definitivamente no. – Las cortó de sus ideas.

Luna: ¿Seguro? Yo podría darles algunas pesadillas que los hicieran reflexionar. – Sugirió.

Celestia solo le dirigió una mirada represora a su hermana que la hizo olvidarse de aquella idea.

Celestia: Ash, quiero disculparme por el trato que recibiste de mi pueblo. – Inesperadamente para todos, la monarca bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Ash: Gracias a todas por preocuparse, pero solo quiero dejar todo atrás y continuar buscando una forma de regresar a mi mundo. – El joven entró al castillo, dejando consternadas a las presentes. Ash estaba guardándose demasiado sobre la forma en que era visto y tratado por los otros ponys y las chicas lo sabían, en especial cierta pony que maquinaba una forma de lidiar con eso.

Los 7 empacaron sus maletas y en menos de una hora ya estaban de regreso en las puertas del castillo, listos para ir a la estación de tren.

Celestia: Que tengan un buen viaje. – Los despidió. – Y Ash, reitero mi promesa de hacer lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte.

Luna: Al igual que mi hermana, les deseo un próspero viaje. – Luna entonces se acercó a Ash. – Ash, te agradezco por alentarme a ser más abierta con mi hermana. – Luego acercó su rostro al oído del joven. – Y tal vez pueda aparecer alguna noche para tener otra salida nocturna. – Le susurró.

Ash: De nada Luna. – Contestó a la princesa que le dedicaba una sincera e inocente sonrisa. Ambos, inconscientes de las reacciones que provocaban, en especial a cierta alicornio blanca que se comenzaba a arrepentir de no haber sido más ruda en sus entrenamientos.

Tras despedirse de las princesas, todos fueron a la estación de trenes, donde ya estaba alistado el vagón real de Twilight. Las amigas de la mencionada, así como sus padres ya las esperaban para despedirlas. Y tal cual como Twilight temía, su madre no perdió tiempo para tratar de emparejar a las otras 5 ponys con algún prospecto.

Twilight: Gracias mamá, pero nos tenemos que ir ya. – Arrastró a sus amigos dentro del vagón, antes de que su progenitora se soltara el chongo.

Para cuando el grupo arribó a Ponyville, ya estaba atardeciendo y cada quien estaba dispuesto a ir a sus respectivos hogares.

Pinkie: Momento. Antes de que se vayan, ¿por qué no pasan al Sugarcube Corner por un refrigerio?, yo invito.

A las chicas les pareció una buena idea el relajarse después de un largo viaje y conociendo el buen apetito de Ash, este no tuvo reparo en aceptar la oferta. Cuando todos llegaron al local, las chicas entraron, pero cuando el entrenador quiso hacerlo, fue recibido por un casco justo en la cara.

Pinkie: Tú debes esperar un momento. – Lo detuvo.

Ash: ¿Pero por qué? – Exigió respuesta.

Pinkie: Emmmm… cosas de yeguas. – Dijo rápidamente y le cerró la puerta.

Al inconforme muchacho no le quedó de otra más que esperar sentado en la entrada. Mientras aguardaba, pudo oír varios ruidos provenientes del local: cosas moviéndose, cristal sonando, e incluso un taladro.

Pasado un rato, se escuchó la voz de Pinkie desde dentro diciendo "Bien, puedes entrar". Aunque inconforme por haberlo hecho esperar, Ash se levantó y entró a la tienda. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando fue recibido por una lluvia de confeti y globos.

Todas: ¡SORPRESA! – Gritaron al unísono, sorprendiendo al niño.

Todo Sugarcube Corner fue adornado para una fiesta. Incluso había un letrero preparado con la leyenda "Bienvenidos Ash", aunque una mitad estaba extrañamente tapada.

Ash: ¿Qué… qué es todo esto? – Preguntó sacado de onda.

Pinkie: Duh, pues tu fiesta de bienvenida, obvio.

Ash: ¿Pero cómo preparaste una fiesta de un día para otro?

Pinkie: Tengo mis métodos. – Se jactó. – Ahora sólo debemos esperar al resto de los invitados.

Ash: ¿Invitados? – Inquirió.

Pinkie: Pues claro tontito. Recuerda lo que te dije, que te haría una fiesta para que todos te conocieran; así que invité a todos y a cada pony en Ponyville. Yyyyyyy todos deberían de llegar justo… ahora. – Señaló a la puerta, de la que no entró nadie. – Tal vez todos quieren llegar con un elegante retraso. – Dijo con leve nervio.

Los minutos pasaron y transcurrida ya una media hora nadie más hizo acto de presencia.

Pinkie Tal vez… todos… quieren verse… muy… elegantes. – Su voz se apagó ya sin poder ocultar su decepción.

Fluttershy: Aun podríamos hacer tu fiesta, solo nosotros 7. – Quiso animarlo.

Pinkie: 8. – Intervino.

Fluttershy: ¿Eh? – No comprendió.

Pinkie: Al menos alguien más va a venir. – Afirmó.

Ash: No te preocupes Pinkie, de cualquier manera tus intensiones eran buenas. – La consoló. – Creo que volveré al castillo ahora, nos vemos. – Se despidió de las chicas y salió del local.

Ninguna de las ponys se sintió en posición como para detenerlo y solo lo dejaron marcharse.

Saliendo del lugar, Ash se encaminó en dirección al castillo cuando notó una presencia. Sentada en los escalones de la entrada de una vivienda cercana estaba una unicornio de pelaje lila con crin morada y una franja turquesa en esta. Ella lucía un semblante sombrío y depresivo. Ash, siendo como es, no pudo ignorarla y se acercó para hablarle.

Ash: ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

¿?: Oh sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Le contestó.

El muchacho no le creyó y se le quedó viendo insistentemente.

¿?: ¿No fui muy convincente verdad? – Ash negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos quedaron viendo a la calle en completo silencio, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash. – Se presentó.

¿?: Starlight Glimmer. – Dijo sencillamente. El nombre se le hizo familiar al chico, mas no recordaba de dónde.

De nuevo hubo silencio y por un momento Ash se sintió incomodo, pues tal vez ella también lo consideraría un fenómeno, pero su preocupación se desvaneció cunado la fémina volvió hablar.

Starlight: Yo… bueno… se supone que debería ir a una fiesta de bienvenida.

Ash: Tú eras la octava perso… digo pony que iba a llegar. – Ahí le cayó el veinte que ella era la aprendiz que oyó mencionar.

Starlight: ¿Eh? ¿Tú también?

Ash: Si; Pinkie Pie también preparó la fiesta para mí. Y dime, ¿por qué no estás en tu fiesta de bienvenida?

Satrlight: Yo no creo merecer una fiesta de bienvenida. – Dijo con una voz apagada.

Ash: Vamos, estoy seguro de que Pinkie se pondrá feliz si asistes. – Busco animarla.

Starlight: Dudo que alguien quiera tener algo que ver conmigo. – El intento no tuvo efecto.

Ash: A mí me pareces bastante agradable.

Starlight: Si supieras lo que he hecho no serias amable conmigo.

Ash: ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? – Preguntó en tono amistoso y comprensivo.

Starlight dudó unos momentos antes de decidirse a relatarle todas las cosas malas que hizo.

Ash: ¿En serio regresaste en el tiempo? – Preguntó atónito al término de la historia. Starlight solo asintió con la cabeza gacha por la decepción consigo misma. – Eso… es… ¡asombroso! – Exclamó con emoción.

Starlight: Creo que no escuchaste la parte donde esclavice a todo un pueblo, les robé sus cutiemark y alteré el pasado múltiples veces, llevando todo a presentes cada vez peores. – recalcó.

Ash: Oye, cometiste un error en el pasado.

Starlight: ¿Un error? – Interrumpió. – ¿Te tengo que repetir la historia?

Ash: Ok, más de uno. Pero lo importante es que quieres enmendar todo y comenzar de nuevo. Sabes, hace poco conocí a alguien que también hizo cosas en el pasado y ahora está trabajando duro para ganarse la confianza de la gente; y sabes, estoy seguro de que lo logrará. – Dijo alegremente, animándola un poco.

Starlight: Sabes, eres muy optimista. – Dijo más animada.

Ash: Supongo que lo soy. – Sonrió, causando que ella sonriera también.

Satrlight: ¿Y tú por qué no estás en la fiesta? – Fue su turno de preguntar.

Ash: Porque soy la razón de que no haya nadie en la fiesta. – Su voz se apagó.

Starlight: No entiendo. Aunque no te conozco, de lo poco que he hablado contigo, no pareces el tipo de pony que desagrade a los demás.

Ash: ¿Qué no lo notas? – Se puso frente a ella para que lo viera bien.

Starlight: No realmente. ¿Debería acaso ver algo? – Fue sincera.

Ash: ¿No te parece rara mi apariencia? – Quiso comprobar.

Starlight: Para nada. – Dijo sencillamente. – Luces como cualquier otro pony para mí.

Ash: Gracias. – Expresó conmovido. – Sabes, creo que eres la primera que dice eso. – Y en cierto modo no mentía. Si bien las chicas no lo recibieron hostilmente por salvar a Fluttershy, si fueron muy cautelosas la primera vez que hablaron.

Starlight: ¿Que, a poco la princesa Twilight y sus amigas no fueron todas corazón contigo? – Cuestionó incrédula.

Ash: Bueno, sí pero… – Mientras pensaba en una respuesta, las imágenes de las 6 ponys fluyeron en su cabeza. Tras saber quién era él y su predicamento, lo apoyaron incondicionalmente. Y no solo ellas, también el pequeño Spike, las princesas, los padres de Twilight y las amigas de la misma le brindaron su amistad.

Tal realización también le hizo darse cuenta del nulo esfuerzo que hizo por cambiar la visión que los otros tenían de su persona. Ahora se sentía como el mayor tonto del mundo.

Ash: Soy un tonto. – Habló con arrepentimiento. – Estuve lamentándome porque mi aspecto le parecía extraño todo el mundo, cuando yo tampoco hice nada para cambiar la forma en que me veían. – Su rostro mostró un semblante de determinación. – Pero eso va a cambiar.

Sin previo aviso, el muchacho tomó del casco a Starlight y la levantó.

Ash: Vamos. – No dejo su tono.

Starlight: Espera, ¿cómo que vamos? – No entendía a que se refería.

Ash: Pues a la fiesta. – Dijo determinado. – Si queremos que las cosas cambien, debemos empezar por cambiar nuestra actitud.

Para Starlight, las palabras de Ash le resultaban extrañamente motivadoras. El potro tenía un no sabía que que podía mover a la gente. Al final accedió y ambos regresaron al Sugarcube Corner.

Mientras tanto, dentro del local, las chicas lucían decepcionadas. Rainbow y Rárity quitaban los adornos, mientras que el resto consolaba a Pinkie que tenía la melena algo decolorada y lagrimeaba inconsolablemente.

Ash: Oigan, ¿por qué las caras largas?, se supone que es una fiesta. – Dijo alegremente.

Todas voltearon a la entrada para ver que Ash había regresado y que además, venía acompañado por Starlight.

Pinkie: Volviste. – Recuperó inmediatamente el ánimo (y los colores de paso) y se lanzó a abrazarlo. – Y la trajiste contigo. – tomó a Starlight con su otra pata y la atrajo también al abrazo.

Ash/Starlight: Aire, aire. – Suplicaban de tan fuerte que los apretaba. Pinkie los soltó, permitiéndoles disfrutar del vital oxígeno.

Pinkie: Ahora si puedo mostrar todo. – Tiró una cuerda y del letrero que había mostrado anteriormente se destapó la segunda parte para mostrar todo el mensaje "Bienvenidos Ash y Starlight".

Twilight: Me alegro que regresaras Ash. Y también me da gusto que vinieras Starlight.

Rarity: Y si me permites la pregunta, ¿Qué te hizo regresar? – Inquirió.

Ash: Pues cuando iba de regreso al castillo me encontré con Starlight y al hablar con ella me di cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. – Le dirigió una mirada a todas. – Ustedes me aceptaron a pesar de todo. Así que no importa si otros me ven raro, daré lo mejor de mí para cambiar lo que piensen de mí. – Dijo con determinación.

Starlight: Y yo haré lo propio para aprender sobre la amistad.

Todas sonrieron felizmente por la resolución de su amigo, en especial Twilight, pues también su nueva alumna había encontrado el valor para dar el primer paso en el camino correcto.

Rainbow: Que bien. – Los felicitó. – ¿Y ahora podrían soltarse de una vez? Tanta melosidad me revuelve el estómago.

Ahí fue cuando ambos notaron que aún seguían tomados de los cascos. Inmediatamente Starlight soltó la pata de Ash dando un pequeño salto a un lado. La unicornio lila mostraba un gran sonrojo.

Los 8 estaban a punto de iniciar con la fiesta cuando las puertas del local se abrieron. Todos dirigieron su mirada al nuevo grupo, conformado por Spike, las CMC, Big Mac y los señores Cake.

Spike: Perdonen la tardanza. Big Mac y yo tuvimos que buscar a las chicas. Uno pensaría que dejarían de meterse en problemas después de ganar sus cutiemark.

Apple Bloom: No es para tanto. – Giró los ojos exasperada. – Solo ayudábamos a la maestra Cheerilee a entregar unos papeles.

Sr. Cake: Y nosotros venimos de dejar a los gemelos con la niñera.

Applejack: Pues comencemos con las presentaciones. – Llevó a Ash con sus hermanos. – Él es mi hermano mayor, Big Macintosh, pero le puedes decir Big Mac. – Ambos estrecharon cascos, con el entrenador presentándose y recibiendo un "eyup" como respuesta. – Y esta es mi hermnita Apple Bloom. – La potrilla amarilla dio un paso al frente.

Apple Bloom: Mucho gusto. – Saludó amablemente.

Las compañeras de la potrilla se juntaron con ella para también saludar.

Sweetie Belle: Luces algo raro. – Dijo indiscretamente.

Las miradas de todos se fueron a ella, quien no entendía la gravedad de lo que dijo.

Sweetie Belle: Pero mi hermana dice que estas bien, así que también creeré eso. – Le sonrió inocentemente.

Rarity: Tendrás que disculpar a Sweetie Belle, ella tiende a ser algo… emm… sobreexpresiva. – Se disculpó.

Ash: Para nada. – No le dio importancia y luego se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. – Me alegra que creas que estoy bien.

Scootaloo: Soy la siguiente. – Dio un salto al frente. – Me llamo Scootaloo. – Se presentó simple y llano.

Sra. Cake: Nosotros somos los Cake. – Se presentó junto a su esposo. – Somos los dueños de este local. Pinkie vive aquí con nosotros y trabaja en la tienda. – Ash estrechó cascos con la pareja y agradeció que dejaran usar su tienda para la fiesta.

Terminando nuestro protagonista, fue turno de Starlight para también presentarse. A pesar de su pasado, las 6 ex-guardianas de la armonía la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Con todos los invitados presentes, la fiesta al fin pudo comenzar. La música sonó toda la noche. Todos bailaron, comieron y bebieron hasta hartarse.

En medio de la fiesta, Applejack se acercó a Pinkie Pie.

Applejack: Muy lista compañera. – Le habló en tono de complicidad.

Pinkie: ¿De qué hablas?

Applejack: Organizar una fiesta para dos ponys con algún complejo y que estos se encontraran, teniendo una conversación que les ayudara a encorajinarse para enfrentar sus problemas. Muy astuto.

Pinkie: No sé de qué hablas, yo solo arreglé una fiesta. – Declaró y se fue haciendo como que la virgen le hablaba. – El resto lo hicieron ellos. – Dijo en voz baja para si misma.

Ya bien entrada la madrugada, cada quien regresó a su hogar. Ash, Twilight, Starlight y Spike fueron al castillo. El dragoncito fue el encargado de llevar a la nueva pupila de la princesa a su habitación. Por su parte, Ash estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando Twilight le habló.

Twilight: Espera Ash. – Lo detuvo. – Tengo algo que mostrarte. – Habló seriamente.

La alicornio llevó a nuestro protagonista a su laboratorio. La mencionada habitación tenía el aire a aquellas guaridas de hechicero de cuento de los hadas, con varios tubos de ensayo, matraces y demás recipientes conectados entre sí y rellenos con diversos líquidos; libreros llenos de libros y pergaminos, una mesa de trabajo con herramientas y aparatos diversos. Y la pieza principal era una clase de aparato con varias bobinas y cables conectados a un espejo.

Ash: ¿Qué Giratinas es eso? – Preguntó perplejo.

Twilight: Es lo que quería mostrarte. – Contestó. – Este espejo es en realidad un portal hacia otro mundo.

Ash: ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió. Ella asintió.

Twilight: Lo había olvidado por lo rápido que pasaron las cosas, pero tu forma original es muy arecida a las de los humanos que habitan aquel mundo.

Ash: ¿O sea que es un portal a mi mundo? – Se esperanzó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Twilight: Te equivocas. Si bien eres muy parecido a aquellos humanos, en aquel mundo no existen esas criaturas a las que llamas pokémon. – Explico regresando al muchacho a su estado neutral de ánimo. – Pero tal vez, haya una forma de utilizarlo para abrir un portal a tu mundo.

El joven convertido posó su mirada en el espejo. El camino para volver a su hogar se veía un poco más claro, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que retornase donde sus seres queridos esteban. De igual forma, el tiempo era algo que también jugaba en su contra; Giovanni en algún momento ganaría el control total de Arceus y era su deber ganar esa carrera.

 **Y así termina el episodio de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Lamento que el capítulo haya salido hasta estas fechas.**

 **Y aprovecho la ocasión para invitar a todo lector a que, si tienen alguna petición o sugerencia para mejorar este fic, no se repriman y díganmela con toda confianza. Yo me voy no sin antes recordarles que cualquier crítica, queja, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Hoy vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como explique al final del cap pasado, en esta ocasión adaptaré el primer episodio de la sexta temporada. Esta es la primera vez que adapto un episodio, así que no supe bien cómo manejarlo. Traté de dejarlo lo más canónico posible, así que no habrá tanta participación del prota en eventos de la trama; pero en compensación medio me solté el chongo con otras ideas.**

 **Y ya antes de empezar, quiero gradecer a xandra19 por ayudarme con una cuestión del capítulo y que no me dejaba avanzar bien. Y ahora sí, demos inicio al capítulo.**

Cap 8. La cristalización (adaptación).

El alba anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día en Ponyville. Y mientras la mayoría de los ciudadanos aun dormían, detrás del castillo de la amistad, por donde los ponys no van a ver, nuestro héroe se encontraba frente a frente con un leño posado en el muñón de un tronco.

Ash se levantó muy temprano. La revelación de Twilight de aquel portal en forma de espejo no lo dejo dormir, bajo el pensamiento de que ahí podría estar la clave de su regreso a casa. Así que decidió sacarle provecho y ponerse a entrenar un poco.

Colocándose de lado al tronco, respiró hondo y se concentró. Entonces, con un movimiento azotó el leño con la cola. Cada pelo de ella se endureció como una aguja y atravesó la madera, perforándola completamente.

Ash: ¡Lo logré! – Exclamó satisfecho al ver el resultado; el leño había quedado como un alfiletero.

Su felicidad se debía a que, a pesar de contar con una gran gama de ataques gracias a sus pokémon, las únicas veces que pudo usarlas fue en enfrentamientos cuando tenía la adrenalina a tope o cuando quiso ayudar a la princesa Luna. Pero nunca las había realizado en una situación en la que estuviera totalmente relajado y no por falta de intentos; así que el lograr usar cola de hierro fue un logro bastante significativo.

Mientras el chico se sentía bien con su pequeño logro, no se dio cuenta de que contaba con un espectador.

Spike: No puede ser. ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!? – Preguntó emocionado, revelando su presencia. A pesar de que el dragoncito conocía su identidad como un ser de otra realidad, nunca había sido testigo y mucho menos se le había mencionado de los poderes que ahora tenía muchacho.

Ash no tuvo problema en contarle todo sobre sus pokémon y lo que había conseguido en Canterlot.

Spike: Entonces hay una forma de que no solo liberes a tus pokien sabe que de tu cuerpo sino que también de que regreses a tu mundo. Es asombroso. – Expresó emocionado. – Oye, ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme algunas técnicas? – Pidió con brillos en sus ojos.

Ash dudó en aceptar, después de todo Spike ni siquiera era un pokémon y quien sabía si podría realizar los mismos ataques. Aun así, viendo aquellos ojitos llenos de esperanzas, no pudo negarse.

Ash: De acuerdo Spike, trataré de enseñarte. – Accedió.

Spike: ¡Qué bien! – Dio un gran brinco de alegría.

Ash: Aunque no sé si podrás usar los mismos ataques. – Advirtió, a lo que Spike asintió con la mirada seria. – Y bien, ¿qué quieres aprender?

Spike: Quiero hacer lo mismo que hiciste tú. – Agitó la cola, señalando que quería aprender cola de hierro.

Afortunadamente para que Pikachu pudiese usar ese ataque, requirió de un entrenamiento especial. Entrenamiento que Ash podía transmitirle al dragoncito. Así el joven tomó el papel de maestro e instruyó a Spike en los ejercicios que debía realizar para aprender a usar la cola de hierro; desde levantar una roca atada a su cola, arrastrar un fardo de ramas y golpear troncos con ella.

Para cuando el sol se alzó más, indicando la hora del desayuno, el par decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento. Por todo el ejercicio, ambos apestaban a sudor, así que fueron a tomar un regaderazo, Spike fue primero, ya que él debía preparar la comida y al terminar fue el turno de Ash.

Mientras tanto, Starlight Glimmer rondaba por los pasillos del castillo completamente desorientada. Su objetivo era la biblioteca, donde Twilight ya le preparaba sus lecciones acerca de la amistad. La unicornio abría puerta tras puerta, encontrándose con armarios, habitaciones, la sala del trono la cocina, etc.

Starlight: ¿Dónde habrán puesto la biblioteca? – Se preguntaba. – En serio, ¿cuántas puertas tiene este castillo? – Expresó rendida al tiempo de abrir una puerta más, encontrándose con algo que no necesitaba ver.

Al otro lado de la puerta Ash salía de la ducha sin nada que lo cubriese, pues creía estar en la privacidad de la regadera, pero se le había olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta. La yegua tuvo perfecta visión del húmedo corcel. Fue entonces que el chico notó su presencia.

Starlight: ¡Aaahh! – Dio un grito y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, completamente roja de vergüenza. – Lo siento.

Ash: No hay problema. – No le dio importancia, pues hasta donde sabia, los ponys andaban casi siempre sin ropa.

Starlight: ¿¡Cómo que no hay problema!? – Dijo ofuscada. – Mira, lo mejor será que me vaya y… – Antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta, fue bañada por un montón de agua proveniente de Ash, quien se sacudió el líquido cual can secándose.

Ash: Ups, lo siento. – Se disculpó ya seco.

Starlight: Supongo que me lo gané por estar abriendo puertas al azar.

Ash: ¿Y por qué abrías puertas al azar? – Le pasó una toalla para que se secara.

Starlight: El castillo es muy grande y no logro orientarme. – Explicó. – ¿No sabes de casualidad donde está la biblioteca? – Terminó de secarse.

Ash: Claro, si quieres yo te llevo. – Se ofreció.

Starlight: Te lo agradecería mucho.

Ash: No te preocupes, después de todo yo tuve el mismo problema cuando llegué. De no ser por Spike que me enseñó el castillo, todavía seguiría extraviándome. – Comentó.

Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca. En el camino, Starlight aprovechó para preguntarle algo que llevaba dándole vueltas a su cabeza.

Starlight: Oye Ash, si me permites preguntar. Yo estoy aquí para aprender de Twilight acerca de la amistad, ¿pero y tú? – Cuestionó.

Ash: Eeeemmmm. – Dudó en contestarle. A pesar de que ya bastantes ponys sabían de su situación, no sabía si sería prudente incluir a todavía más. – Creo que debería hablarlo con Twilight antes de responderte. – Esa respuesta le pareció sospechosa a la ex-villana.

Starlight: ¿A caso tú y la princesa tiene algo que ver? – Inquirió.

Ash: ¿Cómo qué? – No entendió la insinuación.

Starlight: Ok, dudo que sea en lo que estaba pensando, pero aun así me parece raro. – Lo miró sospechosamente. – Por cierto, deberías trancar la puerta cuando te bañes. Así no pasaría de nuevo ese incidente.

Ash: ¿Por qué? No es como si usara algo dentro o fuera del baño. – Contestó inocentemente.

Starlight: Bueno que… tú sabes… cuando alguien se baña… bueno… se llegan a ver… cosas. – Trató de explicarse, consiguiendo solo balbucear avergonzada.

Afortunadamente para la unicornio, ya habían llegado a la biblioteca, por lo que esa conversación terminó ahí. Allí, Twilight estaba trabajando en una mesa, llenando un pergamino.

Twilight: Aceptación, aja. Altruismo, definitivamente. – La oyeron murmurar.

Ash: Hola Twilight. – Saludó haciendo notar su presencia y la de Starlight.

Twilight: Buenos días, entren. – Devolvió el saludo animosamente.

Starlight: Lamento la demora. Estuve dando vueltas perdida. Afortunadamente me encontré con Ash y el me guio hasta acá. – Al decir eso, la pony recordó la visión del joven saliendo del baño, así que se sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa imagen de la mente.

Twilight: ¿Estás bien?

Starlight: No es nada. Sólo que sigo sin creer que me tomaras como tu alumna, incluso después de lo que hice.

Twilight: Olvida el pasado. Estas aquí porque quieres iniciar de nuevo. Así que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. – Le habló amistosamente. – Además, el castillo es ahora tu hogar… de ambos. – Se dirigió también a Ash.

Starlight: Pues parce que te estas esforzando. – Dijo notando la lista en la mesa de Twilight y pensando que tal vez no sería tanto trabajo aprender de la amistad. Oh, que equivocada estaba.

Twilight: Oh, eso solo son las "A". Cuando termines, iremos a las "B". – Señaló a un rincón.

El par quedó pasmado al ver como estaban apilados un montón de hojas y pergaminos en el rincón. Starlight solo pasó saliva, temiendo todo lo que tendría que pasar. Con la mirada buscó auxilio en nuestro valiente héroe, quien gallardo como es, decidió aplicar la de más vale aquí corrió que aquí me ponen a estudiar.

Sratlight: Unggg. Traidor. – Masculló por lo bajo.

Mientras la princesa y su aprendiz se quedaban en su sesión de estudio, Ash fue a desayunar con Spike y de ahí lo acompañó por un jarrón con imágenes grabadas.

Ash: ¿Para qué es eso? – Preguntó curioso.

Spike: Esto es parte del estudio de Twilight sobre la cristalización.

Ash: ¿Cristalización? – Su curiosidad aumentó.

Spike: Oh sí. Es una gran ceremonia en el Imperio de Cristal. – Ash recordó ese nombre de la historia que le contaron las chicas en su trayecto en tren. Aquel lugar donde viven el hermano y la cuñada de Twilight, que además era la tercera princesa que aún no había conocido. – Veras, cuando un nuevo pony nace en el Imperio de Cristal, los padres lo llevan ante el corazón de cristal junto con el trozo de cristal más puro que puedan encontrar y un padrino, o como ahí se le conoce, cristalizador; y él se encarga de presentar al recién nacido a todos los invitados. Luego toda la alegría y amor que sienten, lo que alimenta el fragmento de cristal que entra en el corazón e incrementa su poder para proteger al reino. – Giró el jarrón mostrando imágenes referentes a lo que estaba explicando. – Y como esta será una cristalización real, estoy seguro que toda la ciudad estará presente.

Ash: ¡Woooooooo! – Expresó emocionado por la explicación de Spike.

El par fue a la sala de trono, donde el dragoncito les contó a las chicas la misma historia.

Más tarde ese día, mientras Ash volvía a su entrenamiento, Starlight vagaba nuevamente por los pasillos sin saber dónde estaba. En esta ocasión fue el turno de Spike de ser agarrado infraganti por la unicornio lila, cuando admiraba en el espejo su musculatura ganada tras una mañana de entrenamiento.

Starlight: ¡Oh, por favor! – Se quejó exasperada.

Spike: ¿Qué pasó Starlight? – Dejó lo que hacía para seguirla.

Starlight: Bueno, Twilight está realmente emocionada por mi primera lección sobre la amistad. – Su rostro cambio a uno deprimido. – Pero yo no estoy muy cómoda con una de las opciones.

Spike: ¿Es sobre lo de las buenas costumbres verdad? Le dije a Twilight que eso era demasiado. – Starlight quiso detenerlo de su errónea suposición, pero el pequeño no le estaba escuchando. - …y que tiene de malo que un dragón se rasque en ciertas partes cuando cambia de escamas, es perfectamente natural. Y además, lo que haga en la comodidad de mi habitación es privado (Si, digamos que ya lo tratan como a un ser humano y ya le dieron su propio cuarto en vez de una mísera canasta).

Starlight: SPIKE. – Le habló fuerte para llamar su atención. – No es a eso a lo que me refiero.

Spike: ¿Entonces?

Starlight: La de reunirme con Sunburst.

Spike: ¿Y qué es lo malo? – Indagó.

Así Starlight le contó acerca de aquel amigo que sabía todo acerca de la magia. Aquel listo y valiente potrillo con quien siempre contaba para ayudarla cuando tuviese problemas. Y aquel que, al obtener su cutiemark, se fue para estudiar con la princesa Celestia, dejándola a ella completamente sola y con un deseo de venganza contra aquellos símbolos del talento individual.

Spike: Y no olvidemos que esclavizaste aun pueblo, robaste las cutiemark de Twilight y sus amigas y volviste en el tiempo destruyendo el futuro de Equestria en múltiples ocasiones. – Enumeró.

Starlight: Nada de lo que pueda ser elogiada. – Desvió la mirada avergonzada de sí misma. – Mientras él de seguro creció para convertirse en un importante hechicero del Imperio de cristal, yo me convertí en una villana. Eso sin contar que ni siquiera puedo encontrar la habitación correcta en este castillo.

Spike: Vamos, se positiva. Tal vez le impresione lo que puedes hacer con tu magia. – Trató de animarla, más no fue suficiente. – Sabes, si un no te sientes preparada, deberías decírselo a Twilight. Estoy seguro de que ella lo entenderá.

Starlight: No lo sé. No quiero que piense que soy una malagradecida o peor, que piense que no quiero aprender.

Spike: Oye, Twilight comprenderá. Tal vez sea una princesa ahora, pero te aseguro que es como cualquier otro pony. – Quiso consolarla.

En eso, Ash regresó de su entrenamiento, encontrándose con el par.

Ash: ¿Cómo están? – Les saludó.

Starlight pensó en comentarle antes su situación al muchacho, después de todo ya le había animado antes, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo…

Twilight: KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA. – Se oyó el grito por todo el castillo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, la puerta tras de Ash se abrió y una princesa entró corriendo a toda velocidad, sin percatarse del chico que tenía en frente terminó estrellándose con él. El par rodó hasta chocar con pared estruendosamente, quedando ambos con los ojos en espiral cual pokémon derrotado.

Spike: V… vez. Como una yegua normal. – Dijo incómodamente.

Spike y Starlight les ayudaron a levantarse.

Spike: Cielos Twilight, ¿qué te pasó? – Cuestionó extrañado.

Twilight: Oh cierto. – Del piso recogió un papel en forma de copo de nieve.

Spike: ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? – Preguntó emocionado, a lo que la alicornio asintió.

Twilight: Es la invitación a la cristalización. – Chilló. – Shining Armor es padre y yo ahora soy tía. – Anunció como si fuera el título más importante de todos.

El grupo se alegró por la buena noticia.

Twilight: Prepárense todos porque nos vamos al Imperio de Cristal. – Todos asintieron gustosos excepto cierta pony. – ¿No te alegra Starlight? después de todo tu primera lección será reunirte con Sunburst. – Sus palabras hicieron que la referida sudara frio del miedo.

A primera hora del día siguiente, todos se reunieron para abordar el tren hacia el Imperio de Cristal. Esta vez abordaron un vagón normal, aunque aun así se sentía como algo privado, ya que nadie a parte de ellos lo estaba ocupando.

A diferencia del viaje a Caterlot, que era relativamente corto, un viaje hasta el imperio de cristal duraba varios días. Cada quien decidió aprovechar de la mejor manera posible ese tiempo. Spike se dedicó a su entrenamiento guiado por Ash, Rarity se puso a tejer una mantita y confeccionar ropa para él o la bebe con Fluttershy como asistente. Rainbow y Twilight decidieron leer la colección completa de los libros de Daring Do, Applejack limpió y pulió una linda cuna de madera para él o la recién nacido(a) y Pinkie Pie luchaba por no comerse una canasta con pastelillos y otros dulces para los orgullosos padres. La única que no hacía nada, además de mortificarse por su próximo encuentro con Sunburst, era Starlight.

Ash: Me siento mal por no haber traído ningún regalo. – Se apenó.

Twilight: Descuida. Después de todo, no sabías nada acerca de la cristalización. Nosotras llevamos sabiendo del embarazo de Cadence desde hace mucho. – Lo consoló.

Starlight: Si. Yo tampoco conocía nada del evento, así que tampoco tengo un regalo que dar. – Secundó a su nueva maestra.

Spike: Además, no es como si tuvieras con que comprar uno. – Comentó impertinentemente.

Eso lo hizo sentir mal, pues el dragoncito tenía razón. Desde su llegada no había hecho más que vivir a expensas de otros, primero con Fluttershy, luego con Twilight y también con las princesas Celestia y Luna. Ash se sintió como un parásito; después de todo, sin la ayuda de las chicas no hubiese tenido ni en que caerse muerto. Y para acabarla de amolar, su forma de sostenerse económicamente, ser entrenador pokémon, no era un trabajo que existiera en ese mundo, así que su talento y experiencia en esa área eran más inútiles que el Equipo Rocket tratando de robar algo.

Y si bien Starlight tampoco tenía un trabajo, su situación era diferente de la suya. Sus gastos eran cubiertos porque ella era la pupila de Twilight y era seguro que al terminar sus estudios, usaría su magia para ayudar a Equestria, y en consecuencia, eso le generaría sustento.

Twilight: ¡Spike! – Lo regañó y luego se dirigió a Ash. – No le hagas caso. Sabemos lo difícil que la llevas con solo acostumbrarte a vivir aquí. – Lo dio palabras de consuelo. El resto de las chicas, a excepción de Starlight, se mostraron comprensivas.

Para aligerar el ambiente, decidieron cambiar el tema de conversación y tal cual como ocurrió en el anterior viaje, el tópico favorito a elegir fue que tanto Ash como las chicas siguieron haciéndose preguntas para conocer más acerca de sus respectivos mundos. De esa manera, también Starlight se enteró de la situación del joven, aclarando así las sospechas que tenía. Al saber del destino de nuestro protagonista, lo vio con una nueva luz.

Nuestro héroe se interesó particularmente en el lugar que visitarían, el Imperio de Cristal; y pese a todas las señas de sus amigas que le decían que no hondara en el tema, no pudo evitar preguntar. Como resultado obtuvo una letanía como el imperio fue salvado por el glorioso Spike el valiente, en voz de su propio protagonista.

Para la primera noche todos dormían pacíficamente arropadas en sus asientos a excepción de Starlight. La pobre se movía en su lugar, padeciendo de pesadillas en donde su amigo Sunburst rechazaba su amistad.

-Sueño de Starlight-

La unicornio se encontraba frente a un inmenso palacio y a sus puertas, se encontraba su viejo amigo. Aquel potro se veía grande e imponente, con una melena larga y ondulante y vestido con una capucha azul nocturno adornada con brillos que emulaban estrellas y un sombrero de brujo del mismo color.

Sunburst imaginario: Starlight Glimmer ¿cómo osas estar ante mi presencia? – Habló con una voz profunda y grave que hicieron a la yegua retroceder de miedo.

Starlight: Sunburst. – Lo llamó. – Yo solo quiero pedirte perdón por no estar en contacto durante todos estos años. Y también quisiera que recuperáramos el tiempo perdido.

Sunburst guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, una mala señal.

Sunburst imaginario: Por mi honor como hechicero, jamás permitiría asociarme con una criminal como tú. – Sus palabras se le clavaron como puñales. – Tal vez la princesa Twilight Sparkle te haya perdonado, pero yo haré lo que ella debió hacerte. – Su cuerno se iluminó intensamente para luego dispararle un enorme rayo de energía.

-De regreso a la realidad-

Starlight despertó abruptamente dando un grito ahogado. Rápidamente se tapó la boca e inspeccionó sus alrededores y agradeció que no despertara a nadie. Sin hacer ruido, se bajó de su asiento y salió del vagón; soló que ahí afuera no estaría sola pues alguien se le había adelantado.

Starlight: ¿Ash? – Efectivamente, era nuestro héroe quien ya se encontraba ahí, recargado en el barandal, viendo el cielo nocturno.

Al oír su nombre, el muchacho volteó a verla.

Ash: Hola Stralight. ¿Qué haces despierta? – Preguntó intrigado.

Starlight meditó sobre qué contestarle. Podía inventar una mentirilla blanca que justificara el estar despierta y no tener que decir sus verdaderos motivos. Pero luego pensó cómo el chico ya le había servido de apoyo moral una vez. Dando un respiro hondo se acercó.

Starlight: Tuve un mal sueño… fue sobre Sunburst. – Confesó.

Ash: ¿El amigo con quien te encontrarás? – Quiso confirmar, recibiendo una afirmación.

Starlight le contó el sueño a su amigo. En algunas ocasiones Ash escuchó como su voz se quebraba.

Starlight: Creo que esto es demasiado apresurado. Digo, apenas estoy comenzando a aprender de la amistad y Twilight ya quiere que me reúna con él. – Se puso nerviosa.

Ash: Bueno, en algún momento sabes que tendrás que hacerlo.

Starlight: Si ¿pero por qué ahora? ¿Qué pasará si no quiere saber nada de mí? O incluso si no quiere recibirme. – Sus nervios la dominaban.

Ash: Entonces inténtalo de nuevo. – Dijo sin más.

Starlight: ¿Eh? – Preguntó incrédula de lo que oyó.

Ash: Bueno, en las veces que he perdido una batalla, siempre me levanto para volver a intentarlo con más fuerza para conseguir la victoria.

Starlight: Esto no es una de tus peleas pikamon o lo que sean. Esto es muy diferente.

Ash: Sé que tu problema es más complicado que una batalla pokémon, pero aun así no puedes darte por vencida por fallar una vez. – Se volteó para verla a los ojos. – No te rindas hasta el final. – Soltó su característica frase.

Starlight: Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Ash: Lo sé.

Starlight: Es solo que no quiero volver a quédame sola.

Ash: Pero no estás sola. Nos tienes a las chicas, Spike y a mí.

Starlight: ¿A ti también?

Ash: Pues claro, tú y yo ya somos amigos.

Al oír como el entrenador se refería a sí mismo y a las demás como sus amigos, el pecho de Starlight se llenó de un sentimiento cálido.

Starlight: Y por cierto ¿Tú que estás haciendo a estas horas? – Decidió cambiar el tema.

Ash: Yo… – Se rascó la nuca avergonzado. – Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Spike.

Starlight: Lo que dijo Spike… hmmm. – Hizo memoria. – ¿Te refieres a eso de que no tienes dinero? – Ash asintió.

Ash: Desde que llegué, he dependido de la amabilidad de otros para sobrevivir y me siento mal por tener que abusar de la buena voluntad de todas. – Confesó, recibiendo una reacción inesperada.

Starlight: Ha ha ha ha. – Se rio abiertamente.

Ash: Me legra saber que mis preocupaciones son divertidas para todo pony. – Se enfurruñó.

Starlight: Ha ha… no es eso… ah… ah. – Recuperó el aliento. – Lo que pasa es que me parece divertido que con todas las preocupaciones que deberías tener sobre tu mundo, lo que te tenga despierto sea algo tan mundano.

Ash: Bueno, no puedo hacer mucho por lo concerniente a mi mundo. No sé nada de magia ni soy tan listo como las princesas, Twilight o tú. – Su rostro se ensombreció. – De momento lo único que puedo hacer es hacer lo que la princesa Celesia dijo y entrenar para estar más en sintonía con mis pokémon dentro de mí.

Starlight sintió pena por el pobre chico. Sólo podía imaginar la mortificación que debía de tener el pobre por la impotencia. Más se sorprendió cuando Ash levantó el rostro esbozando una sonrisa.

Ash: Pero sabes, no perderé las esperanzas. – Dijo con determinación. – Haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance, por más pequeño que sea con tal de proteger a los que me importan.

De pronto la pena que sentía Starlight por el chico fue reemplazada por admiración. Tal vez tenía genuina fe en las princesas o simplemente era un idiota crédulo. Aun así, sus palabras eran inspiradoras e hicieron ver su reunión con Sunburst como algo más manejable.

Starlight: Sabes, si quieres solucionar tu problema de dinero, solamente tienes que conseguir un trabajo. – Expresó con toda naturalidad.

El moreno quiso darse un puñetazo con toda la fuerza de Snorlax por no ocurrírsele la idea más obvia existente. Sólo necesitaba un empleo y sus problemas financieros quedarían resueltos.

Starlight: Y si consigues que ese trabajo sea físico, podrás seguir entrenando mientras ganas dinero. – Señaló. – Es más, según de Applejack tiene una granja, podrías solicitar trabajo ahí; o bien podrías hacer encargos para Rarity como Spike lo hace, o incluso cuidar a los animales con Fluttershy, seguro tú podrías hacerte cargo de los más peligrosos. – Sugirió.

Ash: Tienes toda la razón. De veras que eres muy lista. – La elogió.

Con los ánimos subidos en ambos, el sueño logró infiltrárseles.

Ash: Yaaaaawwwwnnnn. – Bostezó. – Creo que regresaré adentro a dormir. – Se frotó los ojos, somnoliento.

Starlight: Yo también lo… yawn… hare. – También bostezó. – Por cierto Ash. – Llamó su atención. – De ser posible, me gustaría también hacer lo posible por ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo.

Ash: Muchas gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

Así el par regresó al vagón y cada quien se durmió en su asiento, no sin antes darse una última mirada.

Los días siguientes en el tren no fueron muy diferentes. Rarity y Fluttershy seguían trabajando en su tejido, Twilight y Rainbow continuaban con sus libros, Applejack dejo la cuna para tallar algunos muñequitos de madera, Spike se puso a entrenar y en intervalos descansaba para jugar cartas u otros juegos con Pinkie. El cambio más radical fue el de Starlight, quien abandonó sus nervios para entretenerse, ya fuese jugando con Pinkie cuando Spike entrenaba, aprender a coser o pedir un libro prestado al par de lectoras.

Y así una semana pasó. El tren al fin llegó a su destino y todo el grupo bajó, felices de poder estirar las piernas.

Twilight: Muy bien, es hora de atender nuestras prioridades. – Dijo animosamente, sacando un pergamino que se desenrolló mágicamente, revelando que era una lista de al menos 8m de largo.

Starlight: _Por favor, que alguien me diga que es una broma_. – Pensó alarmada.

Twilight: A ver, primero iremos a ver a Sunburst para que puedas reconectarte con él y, por supuesto, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo. – Dijo avanzando, sin sacar sus ojos de la lista hasta que chocó con alguien. – Oh, lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó bajando la lista y viendo con quién había chocado. – ¡Shining Armor! – Exclamó alegre de encontrarse con su hermano.

Shining: ¡Twilight! – Contestó con una mezcla entre alegría y sueño. Y no era para menos, el pobre desgraciado se veía como si no hubiese tenido una noche de sueño en bastante rato. – Qué alegría verte. Aquí estoy yo, tu hermano, aquí, presente para recibir a su hermanita, que eres tú. –Habló tan ido que más parecía estar ahogado de borracho que desvelado.

Twilight: ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó preocupada por su estado.

Shining: Pfffttt. Claro que estoy bien. – Le resopló a un espacio vacío junto a su hermana, por lo que esta tuvo que moverlo para que volviese a mirarla. – Ser un padre es maravilloso e increíble y maravilloso y confuso y maravilloso y aterrador y maravilloso y laborioso y aterrador y extremo y aterrador y aterrador. – Ahora parecía más un loco que un borracho. – Pero ya sabes cómo es esto… bueno, no lo sabes porque tú sabes que aún no lo sabes porque no lo sabes ¿o es que ya lo sabes? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos – ¿¡No me digas que la lo sabes!? ¿¡Quien fue!? ¿¡Quién fue el desgraciado que te dejó así!? – Y ahora más que borracho parecía desquiciado. – ¿¡Fue él!? – Señaló a Spike. – ¿¡O él!? – Señaló a un pony cualquiera. – ¿¡O él!? – Señaló un poste de luz. – ¿¡O él!? – Ahora fue el turno de Ash.

Twilight: Oooook, vamos a relajarnos y dejar de apuntarle a otros ponys. – Alejó a su hermano del entrenador. – A ver, respira hondo y dime que es lo que pasa.

Shining: Perdona, es solo que no he dormido bien desde que Cadance tuvo a la bebé. De hecho ella tampoco. – Reflexionó. – Ya no podemos soportarlo. Tampoco hemos comido bien o tomado un buen baño.

Pinkie: Y vaya que lo necesita. – Expresó la pony terrestre poniéndose una pinza de ropa en la nariz.

Applejack: A ver cariño, volvamos a repasar sobre la discreción. – Se llevó a la yegua.

Twilight: No sabía que la estaban asando tan difícil. Prometo que te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. – Se solidarizó con su hermano. Luego se volteó a ver a Starlight. – Lo lamento Starlight, pero tu lección tendrá que posponerse.

Staright: Oye, no te preocupes, comprende que ayudar a la familia sea una prioridad. – Dijo calmadamente, aunque en su mente… – _¡YYYYAAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOO!_ – Gritaba de felicidad. – Es una lástima que no podamos hacer la lección. – Fingió lamentarse.

Spike: Pues no veo porque no pueda hacerse. No nos necesitan a todos, pueden prescindir de mí y Starlight. Total, ya tenemos una lista detallada de lo que debemos hacer, sólo hay que seguirla. – Propuso.

Twilight: Buena idea Spike. – Si las miradas mataran, en ese momento el dragoncito ya habría sido asesinado mil veces por las que le dirigía Starlight.

El grupo se separó para atender sus propios deberes. Mientras iban en dirección al castillo, Ash admiró la ciudad. El chamaco giraba la cabeza de lado a lado observando maravillado el lugar, cual niño chiquito explorando un nuevo entorno. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por la princesa de la amistad.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no vas con Spike y Starlight a conocer la ciudad mientras buscan a Sunburst?, luego puedes reunirte con nosotras en el castillo. – Propuso.

El entrenador no tuvo que escucharlo 2 veces antes de aceptar e irse corriendo por donde se fueron Spike y Starlight. Lo único que no consideró fue que no sabía dónde vivía el buscado unicornio, así que, al igual que en Canterlot, termino perdiéndose. Pero nuestro héroe no dejaría que pasara lo mismo que en la gran capital y sin importar el posible rechazo, decidió a hablar con los otros ponys para saber dónde vivía Sunburst.

Encontrándose con algunos buenos ciudadanos, Ash obtuvo direcciones para llegar al hogar del referido, aunque no tuvo que llegar hasta ese lugar para encontrarse con sus compañeros, pues terminó ubicándolos junto a una enorme estatua de Spike y siendo rodeados por un montón de otros ponys que oían atentamente las palabras del dragoncito.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa? – Se acercó a Strlight para preguntarle.

Sarlight: Ya sabes, con eso de que Spike es un gran héroe en el imperio de cristal, los ciudadanos no pudieron resistirse a que les contara acerca de sus grandes obras.

Ash: Oh no. – Maldijo su suerte de tener que oír de nuevo toda esa letanía.

Spike: … Y así fue como salvamos el imperio de la invasión del rey sombra. – Concluyo, ganándose una ovación grupal y solicitudes de que contara otra historia de sus valerosos actos. – Lo siento amigos, pero tenemos una misión encomendada por la mismísima princesa de la amistad.

Starlight: ¿Seguro que no quieres seguirle? Después de todo, todos estos ponys te idolatran como su héroe. – Sus nervios fueron evidentes.

Spike: No no. No dejemos que los nervios nos dominen. Recuerda lo que dice el paso 3 "Lucha con tus miedos al enfrentarlos". – Leyó de la lista.

Sin otra forma de postergarlo más, el ahora trio se movió a la casa de Sunburst. Gracias que Twilight había hecho una profunda investigación, llegar al domicilio no presentó dificultad.

Starlight se paró frente a la puerta de la casa de su antiguo amigo. La duda y el miedo se veían en su rostro. Mirando hacia atrás, Ash y Spike le hacían señas para que se animara a tocar la puerta Dando un suspiro, la yegua se armó de valor y tocó.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que nadie respondiera.

Starlight: Bueno, parece que no hay nadie. Qué pena, lo intentamos, ahora vámonos rápido. – Quiso zafarse de la situación lo más pronto posible y caminó rápidamente lejos de la casa, pero de inmediato fue arrastrada de regreso por los dos chico que efusivamente le señalaron la puerta par que la volviese a tocar. Esta vez sus toquidos si fueron respondidos.

Sunburts: Hola – Salió a recibirlos el buscado unicornio. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Starlight: Ho… hola. S… soy Starlight. Solíamos ser amigos. – Dijo tímidamente.

Sunburst: Oh, por supuesto, Starlight. Este *ejem* ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Starlight: Yo… emmm… bueno… tu sabes… cosas. – Balbuceó. – Ahora soy la alumna de Twilight Sparkle.

Sunburst: ¿¡La princesa de la amistad!? – Se sorprendió.

Starlight: Si y bueno, estoy aprendiendo acerca de la amistado con ella y entre una de mis tareas eta el reconectarme con mis antiguas amistades. – Explicó.

Sunburst: Emm, bueno, pues gracias por venir. – Dijo incómodamente.

Un silencio incomodo que se le hizo eterno a Starlight reinó el ambiente.

Starlight: Bueno, estoy segura de que estas muy ocupado.

Sunburst: ¿Cómo?

Starlight: Si, tú sabes, de seguro después de estudiar en la academia de la princesa Celestia te volviste un importante hechicero.

Sunburst: ¿Qué? Digo, claro que si… un importante hechicero. – Dijo nervioso. – Y si… este… tengo… muchas ocupaciones que requieren mi atención.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

Sunburst: Oye, mira la hora. – Miro al inexistente reloj en su pata. – Fue un placer verte de nuevo… este, deberíamos repetirlo y… emm… que te vaya bien. – Incómodamente se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Por alguna razón, Starlight, en vez de mostrarse aliviada por haber terminado con su tarea sin complicaciones, se sentía vacía y decepcionada. Con la mirada al suelo bajó las escaleras.

Starlight: Parece que fue misión cumplida. Vayamos a ver a Twilight y las demás. – Dijo con cierto tono de depresión.

Encaminándose al castillo, fue detenida por Ash, quien se interpuso en su camino.

Ash: Alto ahí. – Le dijo fuertemente. – ¿En serio quieres que todo termine así? – ella se negó a mirarlo. – ¿No quieres recuperar el lazo con tu amigo?

Starlight: Odio que tengas razón. – Admitió.

Ash: Entonces ve. Y no lo hagas por una tonta tarea…

Spike: ¡Hey! – Se le oyó decir.

Ash: Sino por ti y por lo que quieres alanzar. – Sus palabras lograron motivarla, y dando un resoplido, Starlight fue de nuevo a la puerta. – Y recuerda que nosotros nunca te abandonaremos. Estamos aquí si nos necesitas.

Con aquellos ánimos, la unicornio regreso a la puerta y la golpeó. Sunburst la abrió quedando un poco soprendido.

Sunburst: Si sabes que cuando dije que deberíamos repetirlo, no me refería a inmediatamente.

Sterlight: Lo sé, pero hay cosas de las que debemos hablar. – Dijo con algo más de confianza. – ¿Me invitas a pasar?

Sunburst, viendo que ella no se iría, la dejó pasar. Ambos tomaron asiento a cada lado de una mesita. Por su parte, Ash y Spike, quienes se quedaron fuera de la casa, decidieron moverse a una ventana cercana a donde ellos se sentaron para escuchar la conversación.

Sunburst: ¿Entonces la princesa quieres que volvamos a ser amigos? – Preguntó luego de oír la explicación de Starlight.

Starligt: Si. Pero más que eso, quiero recuperar el lazo que compartíamos.

Sunburst: Me parece bien. – Aceptó, alegrando a la chica. – Entonces pongámonos al corriente. ¿Cómo te fue después de que partí a la academia de magia? – Y así la alegría se fue al carajo.

Starlight: Y… yo… m… me fue… tu sabes… magnífico. – Tartamudeó mientras se servía y derramaba una taza de té que previamente Sunburst había traído. – ¿Y qué tal si tú me cuentas cómo te fue después de partir a la academia de magia?

Sunbirst: Yo… yo… yo… yo. – También tartamudeó, casi tirándose el té encima. – Tu.. tu sabes, me convertí en un… ummm… importante hechicero.

Y así, el silencio incomodo reinó otra vez.

Desde la ventana, el par de chismosos oyeron todo.

Ash: Algo no está bien. – Comentó al dragoncito en su cabeza.

Spike: Es obvio que ninguno está siendo honesto con el otro. – Señaló. – Ojalá hubiera algo en esta lista que nos dijera cómo hacer que se hablen. – Comenzó a revolver el mencionado objeto

Ash: Oye, con cuidado. Me tapas la visión con eso. – Se removió la lista de los ojos.

Spike: Aguántate, que estoy buscando una forma de ayudar.

Ash: Podrías bajarte primero de mi cabeza primero.

Spike: ¿Y entonces como voy a ver cómo le va?

Ash: Pues a mí no me dejas ver nada. Ya bájate.

Spike: Que no.

Ash: Que sí.

Spike: Que no.

Ash: Que sí.

Y así se armó un pequeño pleito, hasta que un carraspeo llamó su atención.

Starlight: *Ejem* Si ya terminaron con su juego, nos vamos.

Spike: ¿Sabías que estábamos aquí? – Preguntó incrédulo.

Starlight: Son demasiado ruidosos como para que no nos diéramos cuenta. – Señaló.

Ash: Sólo estamos preocupados por ti.

Spike: Si. – Secundó. – Sé que no quieres contarle acerca de lo que hiciste, pero si quieres que tu amistad con Sunburst resurja, en algún momento tendrán que llegar a ese punto.

Ash: No te rindas antes de dar la batalla. – La animó. – Recuerda que no importa lo que pase, no te rindas hasta el final. – Volvió a decir su característica frase.

Escuchando esas palabras, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Ash en el tren. Y al igual que él, quiso confiar en quien una vez fue su amigo. Así que la yegua volvió con su examigo para abrirse completamente con él.

Así, ella le contó todo a Sunburst. Desde el dolor que le causó la pérdida de su mejor amigo, hasta todas y cada una de las atrocidades que cometió. Por su parte, el unicornio confesó que en realidad, no era ningún hechicero y que sólo le hico creerlo porque sintió envidia del puesto que tenía ella como pupila de la princesa de la amistad, así como de su gran capacidad mágica.

Sunburst en realidad era el bibliotecario de la ciudad. Y su casa estaba llena de libros y pergaminos de magia porque gustaba de tomar los ejemplares más raros para aprender nuevos hechizos, hechizos que nunca ocuparía por su baja capacidad mágica.

Sunburst: Perdona por seguirte el juego y hacerte creer que era un hechicero importante. – Agachó la cabeza, arrepentido. – De haber seguido en contacto tal vez nos hubiésemos ayudado mutuamente.

Starlight: No te eches toda la culpa. Yo también tengo responsabilidad por nunca intentar buscarte. – Lo reconfortó. – ¿Y qué dices, amigos otra vez?

Sunburst: Por supuesto. – Ambos compartieron un abrazo.

En esta ocasión la despedida fue mucho más amena. Esta vez prometiéndose estar en contacto y visitarse el uno al otro regularmente.

El grupo entonces, se dirigió al castillo. Starlight lucia radiante de felicidad y Ash no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso del enorme paso que dio su amiga.

Starlight: Oigan, gracias por animarme allá atrás. No sé si hubiese podido lograrlo sin ustedes, en especial tú Ash. – Le dedicó una sonrisa. – Son unos grandes amigos.

El grupo compartió un cálido abrazo, hasta que una fría brisa los hizo temblar.

Ash: Brrrrrrrr. ¿Qué frio está haciendo de repente? – Dijo temblando.

Spike: Oiga, miren. – Señaló al cielo.

Inesperada y repentinamente, nubes de tormenta llenaron el cielo, acampadas de una fuerte onda gélida.

Starlight: Esto no puede ser. Se supone que el corazón de cristal protege el reino del frio polar.

Ash: Tal vez algo le pasó. Vamos, debamos ir al castillo cuanto antes. – Avisó. En seguida Spike se montó sobre él y el entrenador aceleró con taque rápido a donde se veía el castillo… sólo para notar que Starlight no los seguía a la misma velocidad, así que tuvieron que regresar con ella. – Vamos Starlight, debemos apresurarnos.

La unicornio ere apenas si un poco más rápida que Rarity, y la diseñadora no era una gran corredora.

Ash: Ven, sube. – Se agachó.

Starlight: ¿¡Qué qué!? – Preguntó tanto shockeada como avergonzada.

Ash: Es la manera más rápida de llegar al castillo. – Insistió.

La yegua se quedó pensando unos momentos, hasta que no pudo encontrar forma de refutar esa idea.

Stralight: Ya que. – Dijo rendida.

Apenada hasta sus límites, Starlight se subió en el lomo de Ash. Nuevamente Ash hacía gala de su ignorancia en las costumbres de ese mundo, después de todo aquella posición en la que estaba no era algo que los amigos hicieran; tal acción estaba guardada para otro tipo de ocasiones.

En cuanto Spike se acomodó en la cabeza del chico, este usó ataque rápido para llegar en un santiamén al castillo. Al llegar, ya se encontraba toda una multitud reunida para ver la cristalización. Todos, al notar como venían nuestros protagonistas, los vieron con extrañez, pero en cuanto el dragoncito bajó de su asiento y les explicó sus circunstancias, inmediatamente les abrieron paso a la entrada.

Hasta el frente, en la tarima que se usaría para la cristalización, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash trataban hasta ese momento de persuadir a la muchedumbre que se refugiara de la inminente tormenta de nieve. Pero cuando la multitud se apartó para dejar pasar al trio, quedaron igualmente impactadas al ver como Ash llevaba a Starlight.

Starlight: Quieres por favor ya bajarme. – Exigió roja de vergüenza.

Ash: Oh sí, claro. – Se Agachó para que ella descendiese. Luego se acercó a sus amigas. – ¿Qué pasó?

Spike: Si, ¿por qué esta nevando aquí?

En cuanto se recuperaron del momentáneo shock, se dispusieron a explicarle.

Applejack: Pues verás, el corazón de cristal se rompió a causa de la mágia de la bebé alicornio y… espera, ustedes no sabían que la bebe del hermano de Twilight y la princesa era un alicornio. Pues resulta que tuvieron una bebe y… no, espera, eso no es importante ahora. Nnggg. Ojalá estuviera aquí Pinkie Pie, ella sabe explicar de forma simple las cosas complicadas. – Se sobó las sienes.

Rainbow: Mira, lo importante es que el corazón de cristal se rompió y el resto está buscando la manera de repararlo. Ahora mismo están buscando en la biblioteca un conjuro o algo que nos ayude. – Resumió.

Ash: Entendido. Vamos a ver cómo podemos ayudar. – El chico y el dragón entraron al castillo, seguidos lentamente por Starlight, que venía completamente avergonzada.

Fluttershy: Así que ustedes… – Se dirigió a ella cuando pasó por su lado, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

Starlight: No… no es lo que parece. – Se apresuró a decir para luego meterse al castillo.

Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, nuestro héroe fue sorprendido por un pequeño manchón de color rosa claro, que pasó justo sobre su cabeza. Y las sorpresas no pararon ahí, pues luego vio como Pinkie Pie saltó desde un librero y atrapó el manchón con una red de mariposas. Pero la cosita era demasiado fuerte y la arrastro por toda la biblioteca hasta estrellarla en un librero para, acto seguido, desaparecer del interior de la red en un puff.

Ash: ¿Estas bien? – Ayudó a la pony rosada a levantarse.

Pinkie: Rápido, tienes que ayudarme a atraparla. – Dijo zarandeándolo por los hombros.

Ash: ¿A quién? – Preguntó mareado por la sacudida.

Pinkie: A ella. – Señaló arriba de su cabeza, donde una pequeña bebé alicornio, con alas exageradamente grandes, revoloteaba feliz de la vida.

Starlight: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó consternada.

Pinkie: ¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta? – Pregunto mientras era arrastrada por la fuerza sobrehumana de la bebé.

Starlight: La corta.

Pinkie: La bebé de Shining y Cadance es una alicornio y ella accidentalmente destruyó el corazón de cristal, así que Twilight y Cadance están tratando de repararlo y salvar al Imperio de Cristal de convertirse en una montaña de nieve.

Ash/Spike/Starlight: Owwww.

Starlight: ¿Hay algo en que podamos ayudar? – Se acercó a Twilight para preguntarle.

Twilight: Si, registra los estantes y busca algún libro que nos diga cómo reparar el corazón de cristal. – Indicó. Luego notó el ligero sonrojo que aun persistía en la cara de la fémina. - ¿Oye, te ocurre algo? – Cuestionó.

Pinkie: Si, luces como si alguien te hubiera cargado como una novia y eso te hubiesen avergonzado.

Twilight: Vamos Pinkie, eso es ridículo. – Demeritó la idea.

Spike: No, de hecho eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. – Intervino en la conversación. – Ash se encargó de llevarnos y tuvo que cargar así a Starlight.

Dicho eso, todas voltearon a ver al referido, quien no se había percatado de sus acciones, y en ese momento chocó contra Shining cuando ambos intentaban saltar sobre la bebe con intención de capturarla.

Twilight: Tendrás que perdonarlo, ya sabes que una no conoce todas nuestras costumbres. – Se disculpó por las acciones de este.

Starlight: Bien bien. – Se sobo las sienes para calmarse. – Al menos llegamos rápido acá y nadie nos conoce en el Imperio de Cristal. – Trató de verle el lado bueno.

Ya más calmada, se unió en la búsqueda de algún libro que los ayudara con su problema. Por otro lado, los potros se recuperaron de su choque.

Ash: Lo siento. – Se disculpó.

Shining: No te preocupes. Por cierto ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó intrigado.

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash. – Se presentó.

Shining: Shining Armor, hermano de Twilight. – Hizo lo propio.

Por un momento Shining miró con extrañeza a Ash; no por su singular apariencia, sino por ser un macho. Hasta donde sabia, Twilight nunca le comentó acerca de tener un amigo del sexo masculino. Pero luego tendría tiempo para preguntarle acerca de ello si sobrevivían, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Rarity: Ustedes dos, levántense que aún no atrapamos a la bebe. – Los hizo pararse.

La potrilla voló ente los estantes mientras era perseguida por los 4 ponys. Cada vez que alguien intentaba atraparla, ella desaparecía o disparaba un rayo involuntario de su cuerno.

En un momento Ash tuvo una idea y usó doble equipo para genera un muro de clones ilusorios que tuvo el efecto deseado, y que la pequeña se detuvo ante la sorpresa de tantas copias de Ash, dándole tiempo a Shining de tomarla.

Estando en los cascos de su padre, la bebé por fin se tranquilizó.

Shining: Al fin. – Suspiró aliviado.

Rarity: Fue una buena idea Ash. – Lo elogió.

Cadance: Lo tengo. – Alzó la voz. – Creo que es este. – Le entregó un libro a Twilight.

Twilight: Déjame ver. – Pasó las páginas del libro, leyendo cada hechizo. – "Hechizo de reparación del relicario", ¡si es este! – Se alegró.

Pinkie: Y ahora la ciudad esta salvada, ¡yey! – Celebró lanzando confetis al aire.

Desgraciadamente, esos mismos confetis llegaron a la naricita de la bebé, provocando que esta estornudara, lanzando un rayo de energía de su cuerno. Todos se cubrieron lo mejor que pudieron; Shining apareciendo un escudo mágico, Rarity un espejo y Pinkie poniendo a Ash.

El rayo rebotó en los objetos mencionados dirigiéndose a Ash y Pinkie. El muchacho tomó a la pony y se agacharon antes de que los golpease. Lamentablemente el disparo siguió su trayectoria, impactando justamente en el libro que contenía el hechizo necesario para reparar el corazón de cristal.

Rarity: ¿¡Ahora que vamos a hacer!? – Se desesperó. Sentimiento que compartía con todos los presentes.

Cadance: Cálmense todos. – Levantó la voz. – No podemos desesperarnos ahora. Twiligt, tu viste el hechizo, ¿recuerdas algo de él? – Preguntó.

Twilight: No pude verlo mucho tiempo, pero logré memorizar casi todo. – Comentó. – Trataré de reescribir le hechizo, pero aun así necesitamos un plan de respaldo por si no funciona.

Cadance: Ojala hubiese algo o alguien con el conocimiento que necesitamos.

Eso encendió un foco en la cabeza de Starlight.

Starlight: Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos.

Cadance: ¿En serio? – Cuestionó incrédula.

Starlight: Si, mi amigo Sunburst.

Cadance: ¿Hablas de Sunburst el bibliotecario de la ciudad? – Preguntó extrañada.

Starlight: Tal vez sea un bibliotecario, pero desde pequeños él ha aprendido cada hechizo en el que ha puesto sus cascos. Y viendo la cantidad absurdamente grande de libros y pergaminos mágicos que tiene en su casa, sé que su hábito no se le ha quitado. Así que si hay alguien en el Imperio de Cristal que pueda ayudarnos a recordar el hechizo, es él. – Habló con suma confianza.

Cadance: Si le tienes tanta fe a tu amigo, vale la pena darle una oportunidad. Ve entonces y tráelo lo más rápido que puedas. – Mandó. – Por mientras, el resto vaya a evacuar a todos los ciudadanos, en el caso que fracasemos.

Todos asintieron afirmativamente y salieron del recinto a cumplir con sus misiones.

Ash: Starlight. – La llamó. – Si quieres puedo llevarte con Sunburst, así será más rápido. – Se agachó un poco ofreciéndole su espalda.

Starlight: ¡Ni loca volveré a hacer eso! – Dijo irritada.

Ash sólo se rasco la cabeza, confundido.

Ash: ¿Pero por qué?

Starlight: Es porque eso es algo que no hacen los amigos ¿entiendes? – Contestó rudamente.

Ash: Oye, lo siento, no sabía. – Bajó la mirada decepcionad, pensando en que había hecho algo malo.

Starlight: Mira, no es que fuera algo malo. Sólo es que… mira, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer. – Dijo recuperando la compostura y en un tono más amable. – Conozco el camino a casa de Sunburst, tú mejor quédate y ve en qué puedes ayudar.

Ash: De acuerdo.

La unicornio se marchó y nuestro héroe se dispuso a ayudar como pudiese. Así que se unió al grupo de las chicas, que bajo órdenes de Shining Armor, dieron aviso a todo el pueblo de la inminente tormenta de nieve. Aunque el muchacho sabía que aquella labor era importante, sentía que no estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para ayudar.

Mientras eso pasaba, en el cielo, las princesas hermanas luchaban desesperadamente por frenar el avance de la tormenta. Esfuerzos que parecían inútiles al ver como sus rayos mágicos parecían ineficaces.

Luna: Hermana, mis fuerzas me abandonan. No creo poder continuar mucho tiempo. – Dijo agotada por el frio y el sobreesfuerzo.

Celestia: No te rindas Luna, debemos mantenernos fuertes. – Fingió fortaleza, pues ella estaba en un estado casi igual al de su hermana.

Luna: Yo… yo... lo siento. – Se disculpó en una voz rendida. Abandonando sus últimas fuerzas, la princesa de la noche se desplomó hacia el suelo.

Celestia: LUNAAAAAA. – Gritó desesperada al ver la estrepitosa caída de su hermanita.

Afortunadamente, sus gritos llegaron a oídos de Ash. Levantando la cabeza, vio el cuerpo de la alicornio caer. Pensando rápidamente, empleó su ataque rápido logro acerarse al punto de caída y dar un gran salto para atraparla entre sus patas antes de que tocara el suelo.

Ash: ¡Luna! ¡Luna! – La llamó con desesperación y esta reaccionó abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Lo primero que enfocaron sus azules orbes fue el rostro de su salvador.

Ash: Que bueno que reaccionaras. – Dijo aliviado.

Luna: Ash, me alegra tanto verte. – Se reincorporó.

Celestia: Guárdense la escenita para otro momento, ahora tenemos que volver allá y contener la tormenta. – Descendió del cielo para interrumpirlos.

Ash: Momento, ¿ustedes estaban luchando contra la tormenta? – Quedó impactado. – Por favor, déjenme ayudarles. – Se ofreció.

Celestia: Gracias Ash, pero eso no es posible. La tormenta está ahí arriba y no podemos permitirnos exponer al público tu faceta de alicornio. – Se negó.

Ash: Todos están ocupados con la evacuación. Nadie me notará en el cielo. – Insistió.

Luna: Hermana, creo que debemos permitirle que nos ayude. – Se puso del lado del humano.

Celestia: De acuerdo. – Aceptó al ver que no tenía muchas opciones.

El chico sacó sus álas y se disponía a elevarse con las hermanas cuando…

Spike: Esperen. – El dragoncito Salió de detrás de una casa. – Si Ash va, yo voy.

Ash: Spike, esto será peligroso. – Advirtió.

Spike: Lo sé, pero Twilight me pidió que te vigilara para que no te pasara nada ni hicieras nada indebido. Así que a donde tú vas, yo voy – Explicó.

Ash: De acuerdo. Entonces necesitaré tu fuego para esto. – Accedió y entonces emprendió el vuelo.

Con los cuatro reunidos, Celestia dio a conocer su plan.

Celestia: De acuerdo. Cada quien tome una dirección y contenga la tormenta. – Indicó. – Racionen sus energías. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos así.

Cada quien usó sus técnicas para combatir las nubes. Celestia y Luna usaron magia de calor, mientras que Ash y Spike emplearon lanzallamas.

Ash: No entiendo princesa. – Habló haciendo pausas entre bocanadas de fuego. – Sé que tiene ataques de fuego más poderosos ¿Por qué no los usa?

Celestia: No es tan simple. Muchos de mis hechizos de fuego son muy poderosos y fácilmente podrían ocasionar daños colaterales. Además de que debemos guardar parte de nuestra magia para poner un escudo sobre nuestros cuerpos que combata el frio. – Aclaró.

Gracias a la ayuda de Ash y Spike, la situación fue más manejable, logrando que el avance de la tormenta se redujera.

Gracias al tiempo que compraron, Starlight logró llegar donde Sunburst y traerlo de regreso al castillo, además de avisar al equipo de evacuación que necesitarían de la presencia de los ciudadanos como pieza esencial para arreglar el corazón de cristal.

Dentro del castillo, Twilight había terminado de reescribir el hechizo que leyó y junto con Cadance lo conjuraron. Al principio, las piezas del corazón se levantaron y reformaron el objeto, pero al momento de dejar de aplicarle magia, los fragmentos se despegaron nuevamente.

Twilight: No puede ser, el hechizo no sirvió. – Se lamentó.

Cadance: Tal vez hayas omitido algo. Revisemos el hechizo a ver que nos hace falta.

Sunburst: Eso no servirá, el unicornio hizo acto de presencia, seguido por las chicas y Shining. Este atrajo la hoja con el conjuro y lo leyó. – El hechizo está escrito a la perfección, pero por si solo no es suficiente. El corazón de cristal es una reliquia que existe desde hace milenios. Para lograr restaurarlo no basta con un hechizo; necesitamos de una combinación de varios hechizos para lograrlo, así como de portadores de gran cantidad de poder mágico que puedan conjurarlos.

Cadance: ¿Y con qué podemos combinarlo?

Sunburst: El principal es aquel hechizo innato del corazón de cristal, la cristalización. El amor de todos los miembros del reino, combinado el hechizo de reparación del relicario y el de abjuración sonámbula del tiempo deberían ser suficientes para conseguir arreglar el corazón. – Explicó. – Ahora necesitamos poderosos usuarios de magia.

Twilight: Pues Starlight, Cadance y yo deberíamos ser suficientes para eso. – Comentó.

Sunburst: Lo siento pero no. – Dio la negativa. – Para la princesa Cadence le daré el hechizo de tolerancia del novato. Eso debería contener la magia de la bebe alicornio, impidiendo algún evento inesperado durante el proceso de reconstrucción. – Le entregó un pergamino a la princesa.

Cadance leyó el pergamino y activó el hehizo. Así un aura dorada se manifestó alrededor de la bebé. Por un momento nadie sabía si el hechizo había funcionado, pero cuando esta intentó disparar un rayo de energía, su magia fue suprimida.

Cadance: Funcionó. – Dijo complacida.

Sunburst: El hechizo requiere que mantenga un flujo constante de magia, así que no se detengaa su majestad. – Le indicó.

Rarity: Bueno, ahora que la princesa Cadence no está disponible, ¿quién ayudará con el hechizo? – Inquirió.

Sunburst: Necesitamos a alguien con magia al nivel de una princesa.

Twilight: Entonces tenemos que llamar a las princesas.

Fluttershy: Pero ellas se encuentran deteniendo la tormenta.

Applejack: Tal vez, pero es la única manera de arreglar esto.

Rainbow: Entonces iré por ellas. – Se ofreció y voló rápidamente a donde se hallaban las mencionadas.

En el cielo, el cuarteto seguía con su lucha por detener la tormenta. Pese a que cumplían bien con su cometido, el uso constante de sus poderes y magia les estaba pasando factura, en especial al muchacho y el dragón, quienes ni de cerca tenían la cantidad de poder que las princesas.

Spike: Wooo woooo aiaiaiaiai. – Se quejó sintiendo un fuerte ardor en sus nalgas.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa amigo? – Preguntó.

Spike: No lo sé. De repente sentí como si algo me quemara. – Dijo confundido. – Además fue como si, por un momento, tu melena y cola se cubrieran en llamas. – Notó.

Ash: Oh no. – Dijo con temor, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Al estar usando tanto el lanzallamas de Infernape, de algún modo había conseguido también activar su habilidad mar llamas (o blaze, como yo la conozco).

Afortunadamente fue en ese momento que Rainbow Dash llegó para llamarlos.

Rainbow: Rápido, es una emergencia. Un unicornio amigo de Starlight encontró una forma de restaurar el corazón de cristal, pero necesitamos que las princesas hagan el hechizo. – Explicó apresuradamente.

Celestia: Me gustaría auxiliarte, pero no podemos detenernos. Si lo hiciéramos, la tormenta seguramente congelaría todo antes de que lográsemos completar el hechizo. – De vio conflictuada.

Viendo la desesperación en las caras de las hermanas, a Ash se le ocurrió un plan para ayudar, aunque era peligroso.

Ash: Princesa, ustedes vayan, yo me quedaré y les compraré tiempo. – Dijo con determinación.

Luna: ¿Estás loco? – Preguntó incrédula. – Si los 4 apenas tuvimos el poder para detener la tormenta, ¿qué podrás hacer por tu cuenta?

Ash: Aun hay algo que puedo hacer.

Luna: Pero…

Ash: No hay tiempo para discutirlo. – La detuvo de su alegato.

Viendo la decisión en la mirada del joven, la princesa de la noche no pudo objetar más.

Luna: Solo promete que te cuidarás. – Le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

Ash: Haré lo que pueda.

El chico le entregó a Spiké a Luna y ambas princesas bajaron al castillo.

Ash: Bien Infernape, si puedes oírme, necesito que me prestes todo tu poder. – Habló para sus adentros.

Dando un profundo respiro, concentró su energía cubriendo su cuerpo en llamas. A continuación comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor del castillo. El calor de su bombardeo alejaba las nubes, pero su velocidad no era suficiente para evitar que se volviesen a formar.

Ash: _Necesito ser más rápido. –_ Pensó con desesperación.

Sacando fuerzas de sabrá dios donde, comenzó a acelerar gradualmente hasta que, lo que parecía una bola de fuego en el cielo, se volvió un halo luminoso que mantenía la tormenta alejada.

En el suelo, tanto los ciudadanos como los que se hallaban en la sala del corazón.

Shining: ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Preguntó desconcertado.

Luna: Ese es Ash. – Contestón con preocupación.

Todas: ¿¡Qué!? – Quedaron pasmadas.

Celestia: Atención mi ponys, no podemos permitir que sus esfuerzos sean en vano. Debemos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo frente a nosotros. – Habló con autoridad.

Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Starlight se colocaron alrededor del cristal fragmentado y siguiendo las instrucciones de Sunburst, cada quien activó su hechizo correspondiente; Luna y Twilight el de reconstrucción del cristal y Celestia y Starlight el de control de tiempo.

El primer hechizo cumplía la función de reunir las piezas fragmentadas, mientras que el otro se encargaba de ralentizar el tiempo para que las piezas no volviesen a separarse.

Sunburst: Es nuestro turno. – Dijo, caminando con Shyning, Cadance y la bebe haca la tarima donde el pueblo estaba reunido.

Frente a la muchedumbre se colocó Sunburst cargando ala bebé, con los orgullosos padres a sus lados. Ambos le dieron un beso a su retoño y juntando sus cuernos, la hicieron levitar en un halo de luz dorada.

Sunburst: ¡Ciudadanos! ¡Es un honor presentarles al nuevo miembro del Imperio de Cristal! – Anunció.

Todo el público quedó maravillado con la presencia de la bebé, olvidando incluso el peligro inminente de la tormenta. Cada ciudadano se inclinó ante ella, y al hacerlo, emanaron una energía azulada que se propagó por todo el suelo.

Sunburst tomó un cristal y lo colocó en el suelo, absorbiendo aquella energía en su interior. En cuanto el objeto se llenó de toda la magia de amor de los ciudadanos, el corcel corrió a introducirlo dentro del corazón de cristal.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, las llamas de Ash se habían vuelto azules, indicando que la habilidad de mar llamas se había activado nuevamente; lo que también significaba que su energía estaba a punto de agotarse.

Ash: Maldición. – Se quejó con dolor. – No creo… poder… continuar. – Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron hasta perder la consciencia.

En tierra, todos observaron como una bola de fuego, que era Ash, caía en dirección a la parte trasera del palacio.

Luna: Oh no. – Dijo con horror. – Es Ash.

Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento el corazón de cristal fue restaurado gracias a la magia del ritual de cristalización. De inmediato, todos fueron en dirección a donde la bola de fuego se dirigía.

El chico estaba a punto de estrellarse cuando, afortunadamente, Starlight, quien fue la primera en llegar junto con las princesas, le lanzó su hechizo de tiempo para ralentizar un poco su caída, dándole chance a Luna de dar un salto, atrapándolo en el aire. Ambos aterrizaron con luna protegiendo el cuerpo del muchacho

Ash: Aiaiaiai. – Abrió los ojos estando todo el cuerpo agotado. – ¿Lo lograron?

Luna: Si, gracias a ti lo logramos.

Para cuando Sunburst, la pareja real y las chicas llegaron, lo único que vieron fue al muchacho descansando en el pecho de Luna.

Shining: ¿Alguien me explica que pasó?

Celestia: Digamos que Ash quedo cansado luego de hacer su parte para proteger el imperio de cristal.

Shining: ¿O sea que ese aro de fuego en el cielo fue obra suya? – Quedó impresionado.

Cadance: Vamos cariño, luego podrás preguntarle. Aún nos queda una última parte de la ceremonia.

Todos regresaron al salón del corazón de cristal; Ash fue apoyándose en Applejack y Rainbow, quienes se ofrecieron para ayudarle a andar. Allí, Cadnce y Shining levitaron a la bebé para que quedara frente al objeto reconstruido.

Cuando la infanta lo tocó, completando el ritual, este empezó a girar en su propio eje y lazó una columna de luz multicolor que atravesó el techo, junto a una onda expansiva de magia que alejó toda la tormenta, regresando el reino a su estado de gloria. Además de eso, la onda mágica también les dio a todos la apariencia de ponys de cristal y peinados elegantes.

Para nuestro héroe, la sorpresa de su transformación fue tal que se cayó de nalgas. En su caso

Applejack: Primera vez que te transformas en pony de cristal ¿eh? – Dijo divertida por la reacción del muchacho. – No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras.

Raity: No sé de qué te asustas. En lo personal me encanta esta apariencia. – Expresó la diseñadora mientras hacía varias poses como una modelo.

Spike: Ay y no eres la única. – Habló con corazones en los ojos, completamente hipnotizado por el objeto de sus deseos.

Pinkie: Si, solo mira lo que puedo hacer. – La chica tomó a Fluttershy y la alzó a un haz de luz, que al pasar por el cuerpo del tímida pegaso, proyectó un arcoíris. – ¿A que no está chido?

Fluttershy: ¿Pinkie, podías bajarme ya? – Pidió avergonzada por la posición en la que su amiga la tenía sostenida.

Pinkie: No hay problema. – La dejó suavemente en el suelo. – Por cierto, deberías enseñarme a hacer ese truco Ash.

Ash: ¿Cuál truco? – No entendió a lo que se refería.

Pinkie: Pues ese de las lucecitas en tu interior que hacer ahorita mismo – Lo señaló.

Ash: ¿¡Qué… qué es esto!? – Exclamó sorprendido al ver su cuerpo.

En el interior de su translucida figura, varios orbes de luz de diferentes colores se movían. Una era azul, otra roja, otra verde, dos eran blancas y la última, que estaba cerca de su cabeza, er de color amarillo.

Los presentes se le quedaron viendo con intriga.

En todos mis libros e investigaciones sobre los ponys de cristal, nunca había visto nada parecido. – Se acercó para ver mejor al fenómeno frente a él.

Twilight: ¿Sunburst, nos permitirías un momento? – Intervino rápidamente.

Las ex-guardianas de la armonía, junto con Luna y Celestia llevaron a Ash a otra habitación.

Ash: ¿Es esto lo que yo creo que es? – Preguntó con un tono de esperanza.

Twilight: Creo que esas son las almas de tus amigos que están en tu interior.

El muchacho no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al tener la primera visión de sus queridos pokémon. Si bien sabía que ellos estaban ahí, el tener una confirmación visual lo llenó de sentimientos que no pudo contener.

Fluttershy: Oigan miren, alunas de las luces no se mueven igual. – Notó.

Efectivamente, cada pequeño orbe de luz se movía de forma diferente. Uno de los blancos y el verde casi no presentaban movimiento, el azul, amarillo y blanco se movían un poco más; y por último el rojo se movía intensamente.

Twilight: Tal vez la forma en que se mueven indique el grado de afinidad que tienes. – Supuso.

Aquello tenía sentido. De tanto que usó los poderes de fuego y lucha de Infernape incluso pudo usar su habilidad especial.

Celestia: Si eso es cierto, entonces solo debe continuar como va, hasta que las otras luces también se muestren más activas.

Ash: Entonces yo voy a trabajar más… – Al momento de decir la palabra trabajo, su mente lo llevó a recordar su situación financiera y la culpa que sentía por vivir de gorra.

Fluttershy: ¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó preocupada al notar como se detuvo.

Ash: Bueno… es que… yo… – Balbuceó.

Starlight: Momento, no me digas que estás pensando en eso a estas alturas.

Ash solo permaneció callado, con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

Starlight: Vamos, dile. – Esta vez fue su turno de animarle.

Aguantándose la pena, nuestro héroe expresó lo que sentía.

Ash: Lo que pasa es que desde que llegué a este mundo, siempre me he visto dependiendo de ustedes y me siento mal de no poderles retribuirles por toda su amabilidad o al menos ser de utilidad.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio, hasta que este se rompió por las estruendosas carcajadas de las presentes.

Ash: Oh vamos. ¿Ustedes también? – Se sintió ahora realmente avergonzado.

Rarity: Oh perdónanos querido, ha ha ha. Es solo que tu predicamento es... como decirlo; algo tan mundano.

Starlight: ¿Vez? – Pico con el codo al chamaco.

Twilight: Vamos Ash, eres nuestro amigo. Si te ayudamos es porque queremos hacerlo. No tienes que pagarnos con nada. – Todas asintieron apoyando lo dicho.

Rainbow: Además ¿Cómo es eso de que no has sido de utilidad?, si acabas de ayudar a salvar a todo Imperio. Eres todo un héroe. – Dijo volando a su alrededor.

Ash: Aun así, no quiero abusar tanto de su amabilidad. – Insistió. – La última vez, la princesa Celestia tuvo que pagar por lo que comí con Pinkie.

Applejack: Bueno, tiene un punto. – Admitió. – Pues si quieres ganarte unas monedas, puedo ofrecerte un trabajo. Después de todo, siempre necesitamos un par de cascos extra en la granja.

Rarity: Y tal vez puedas ayudare con algunos encargos cuando Spike no esté disponible.

Fluttershy: Y podrías ayudarme a cuidar algunos de los animales menos tranquilos.

Cada oferta era tal y como se las había descrito Starlight.

Ash: Muchas gracias a todas. – Les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Todas, excepto Celestia, le dieron al muchacho un abrazo grupal.

El resto del día fue destinado a la fiesta por la cristalización. Toda la ciudad celebró el acontecimiento y el hecho de que no murieron. Como Ash quedó agotado por usar constantemente el bombardeo, se acostó temprano a pesar de las peticiones de las chicas porque se quedara.

Eso no evitó que cierta princesa de la noche provechara sus habilidades para darle una visita en sus sueños. Como en la vez anterior, el chico estaba en su forma humana, parado en medio de una planicie cubierta de flores.

Ash: ¿Esto se te hará una costumbre? – Pregunto a la obvia responsable de ese suceso.

Luna: Podría mostrarte otro escenario si este no es de tu agrado. – Contestó apareciendo tras de él, causando que el chico diera un salto espantado.

Ash: No, así está bien. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – Curioseó.

Luna: Como aún me debes un relato y en vista de que, pese a mi invitación, decidiste no quedarte en la fiesta, me tomé la libertad de venir aquí.

Ash: ¿Y no podíamos hacerlo en la mañana?

Luna: Podríamos, pero sospecho que no podríamos gozar de la tranquilidad y privacidad de este recinto.

Tal cual como la vez en el castillo, Ash sabía que la princesa no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Así que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Allí en el subconsciente, ambos tuvieron una amena charla donde se conocieron mejor. Gracias a estar en el mundo de los sueños, las memorias de lo que Ash y Luna se contaban fueron proyectadas con lujo de detalles. El joven fue testigo de cómo era la vida en Equestria hacia milenios y la alicornio de la emocionante vida que llevaba nuestro héroe.

Cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer, Luna tuvo que marcharse. Ambos se despidieron por el momento; después de todo, se verían en el mundo real dentro de poco… O eso creía porque el cansancio que tenía lo llevó a dormir hasta pasadas las 10 AM. Ya levantado, bajó al salón principal, encontrándose con que todo mundo lo estaba esperando.

Twilight: Ash, que bueno que llegas. Casi envió a Spike para que te levantara. – Comentó.

Ash: ¿Por qué, vamos a algún lado?

Cadance: Ahora que la tormenta e fue, los trenes con los invitados a la fiesta de presentación, reporteros y turistas que viene a ver a la bebe llegarán pronto. – Explicó.

Shining: En el primer tren vienen los invitados y entre ellos están mis padres, así que iremos a recibirlos. – Complementó.

El grupo llegó a la terminal justo cuando el tren arribó. Los primeros en bajar fueron los orgullosos abuelos Twilight Velvet y Night Light, quienes fueron recibiros primero por su progenie.

T. Velvet: No creerán el loco clima que nos tocó. – Comento abrazando a su hijo.

N. Light: Toda una ventisca. Por un momento pensé que no llegaríamos. – Dijo, haciendo lo propio con su hija.

T. Velvet: Y dinos hija ¿hubo algún avance con lo de Ash? – Preguntó con genuina preocupación por el estado del mencionado, sin notal la mala interpretación que tuvo cierto hermano mayor.

Shining: Momento ¿cómo que avance? y otra cosa ¿conocen a ese tipo?

T. Velvet: Claro que lo conocemos. Twilight nos lo presentó la otra noche que vino de visita y los dos se quedaron a dormir en la casa.

Shining: ¿¡Qué!? – Eso lo alteró más.

T. Velvet. No sé de qué te sorprendes hijo, si Ash viven en el castillo con ella.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Para su desgracia, Ash se apareció justo en ese momento. Como el pobre no pudo desayunar, se había detenido en la terminal a comprar un bocadillo mientras los demás iban al andén. Así que no fue testigo de nada de la conversación.

Ash: *munch* *munch* ¿eh *munch* güentan? – Habló con la boca llena.

Al oír su voz, Shining volteó a verlo.

Shining: Tuuuu. – Dijo con rabia que no solo reflejaba su voz, sino su mirada asesina.

Twilight: Ay no.

 **Y bueno, hasta ahí dejamos el capítulo por esta ocasión. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo.**

 **Como dije, en esta ocasión, quise permanecer lo más canónico con los hechos importantes. Y aquí yo les pregunto un par de cosas. ¿Les gustaría que siguiera haciendo capítulos así? Y de ser así ¿dejo la estructura de los capítulos así o quieren ver más participación de Ash o que me desenchongue menos?**

 **Espero sus respuestas, para que los futuros capítulos sean de su agrado. Yo me despido, no sin antes recordarles que cualquier crítica, duda, queja o comentario, será bien recibido.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Cómo están mis estimados lectores? Luego de un rato de espera, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Me alegra ver que, por lo visto, a ustedes (o al menos a los que dejaron review) no les molestó la idea de adaptar algunos de los capítulos de la serie para meter a nuestro inmortal favorito dentro de ellos; así que seguiré haciéndolo. Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna sugerencia o petición de cuales adaptar, solamente escríbanla y yo les daré gusto.**

 **Para esta ocasión, como se quedaron picados por el final del capítulo pasado, veamos en que concluye. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Cap 9. Duelo.

El Imperio de Cristal había logrado salir airoso una vez más de una catástrofe que amenazaba con destruirlo junto a todos su habitantes. Y todo gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de las 4 princesas, sus amigas y Ash. Todo debería ser paz, armonía y festejos por el nacimiento de la hija de la princesa. Y en lo general así era, excepto en un lugar.

Shining: VOY A MATARTE HIJO DE LA CHIN…

Exacto, aquel lugar era la estación de trenes donde, gracias a unas declaraciones bastante confusas de la madre de Twilight, nuestro héroe estaba a punto de sentir de primera mano la furia del hermano de Twilight.

El sujeto quiso arremeter contra el pobre muchacho, pero fue rápidamente detenido por un par de lazos mágicos provenientes de su esposa y su hermana.

Twilight: Calma hermano, no es lo que crees. – Trató de razonar con él mientras forcejeaba con su magia para retenerlo.

Cadance: Por favor cielo. Al menos escucha lo que tengan que decir. – Se unió a su cuñada en los intentos por calmarlo.

Shining: SUÉLTENME QUE VOY A MATARLO. – Gritaba.

Ningún intento era suficiente para detener al encolerizado potro, quien rompió sus mágicas ataduras y le lanzó una mirada asesina al chamaco.

Applejack: Te sugiero que empieces a correr compañero. – Le advirtió.

Ash no tuvo que escuchar dos veces para irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Shining: Ven aquí y enfrenta lo que hiciste como un macho. – Le gritó y así comenzó la persecución.

Ash corrió en dirección al único lugar que conocía además del castillo, la casa de Sunburst. Mientras tanto, podía escuchar perfectamente a sus espaldas como Shinig Armor le pisaba los talones.

En su huida, el muchacho encontró unos barriles apilados, los cuales tumbó de un golpe con esperanza de que sirvieran de obstáculo, pero eso sería inútil cuando vio como Shining generaba un taladro gigante de energía mágica en su cuerno y lo usaba para atravesar sin problema el improvisado bloqueo.

Viendo que su improvisado plan se fue al carajo, el niño aceleró todo o que pudo, incluso valiéndose del ataque rápido con tal de alejarse. Aun así su perseguidor parecía un bólido que no le permitía despegarse lo suficiente.

Ash: _Necesito distraerlo con algo_. – Pensó. – _Ya se_. – Se le prendió el foco.

De inmediato, activó su doble equipo, generando múltiples copias ilusorias, las cuales corrieron en distintas direcciones logrando desorientarlo. Aprovechando la confusión, Ash se dirigió al domicilio de Sunburst. Al llegar ahí tocó desesperadamente la puerta, siendo recibido por el dueño.

Sunburst: Ash ¿Por qué en el nombre de la paz estás…? – El unicornio no pudo continuar porque fue empujado dentro de la vivienda.

Ash: Rápido tienes que ocultarme. – Le pidió con desesperación agarrándolo por las solapas.

Sunburst: ¿Pero de qué? – No entendía nada.

Ash: De Shining Armor.

Sunburst: ¿El príncipe? ¿Pero por qué? – Esa respuesta le generó más preguntas.

Ash: No tengo ni idea. Sólo déjame quedarme aquí hasta que se le pase el enojo y pueda preguntarme por qué Giratinas quiere matarme. – Casi rogó.

Dicho eso, el muchacho se ocultó bajo la cama del unicornio.

Sunburst: Ash, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero sabiendo que además de ellos, al único pony que conoces acá es a mí, no sería lógico asumir que vendrá a bus… – Sus palabras fueron proféticas cuando en este instante su puerta fue golpeada con fuerza, interrumpiéndolo de lo que decía.

Sunburst: ¿Quién es? – Preguntó con temor.

Shining: Sé que ese desgraciado se oculta en tu casa, así que ábreme. – Su inconfundible y furiosa voz atravesó la puerta.

Sunburst miró hacia donde se ocultaba Ash y este salió de la cama.

Sunburst: Te lo dije amigo. – Se lamentó.

Ash: Maldición. ¿Ahora qué hago? – Preguntó desesperado.

Sunburst: No lo sé, pero debes moverte rápido.

Ash: Ya se, iré al castillo. No se le ocurrirá buscarme en un lugar tan obvio. – Se le ocurrió. – No le digas por donde me fui. – El chico se despidió y dio un salto por la ventana trasera.

Sunburst dio un profundo respiro y abrió la puerta.

Sunburst: Su alteza, que… *glup*… que gusto tenerlo aquí. – Al pobre le temblaban las patas del miedo que le provocaba el iracundo unicornio.

Shining: Relájate que no tengo ningún problema contigo. – Lo tranquilizó. – Con quien si lo tengo es con aquel que ocultas. – Sunburst suspiró aliviado. – Pero si no me dices donde lo tienes o por donde se escapó, te juro que si tendrás un grave problema. – Ilumino su cuerno para hacer énfasis a la amenaza.

Sunburst: ¿Pero cómo supo que estaría acá?

Shining: No fue difícil entender su razonamiento. Este es el único lugar que conoce. – Comprobó la suposición de Sunburst. – Así que dime en donde esta ese desgraciado AHORA.

Sunburst: Saltó por la venta y se fue por el callejón. – Confesó.

Shining: Ese tonto, de seguro fue al castillo. No sabe lo que le espera. – Dijo con malicia. – Por cierto, a ver cuándo vas a comer a la casa, a la bebé le encantará verte. – Le dirigió a su nuevo compadre antes de salir en busca de su víctima.

El pobre unicornio se desmayó del puritito alivio.

Nuestro héroe logró llegar al castillo a salvo. En su cabeza, aun creía que Shining nuca pensaría en buscarlo ahí. Entrando al edificio, se recargó en el pedestal donde descansaba el corazón de cristal para recuperar el aliento.

Ash: Ufff. Al fin puedo darme un respiro. – Dijo aliviado. – ¿Por qué rayos Shining me persigue? – Se preguntó.

¿?: ¿No quieres un vaso de agua? – Alguien le ofreció.

Ash: Muchas graaaaaa. – Al tomar el vaso, el chico vio con horror que se trataba de su perseguidor quien le paso el objeto.

Cambiando la locación al jardín trasero del castillo.

Ash: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *Thud*. – El pobre tipo fue lanzado directo a una especie de arena para justas, combates, duelos, etc.

Ash se levantó rápidamente y corrió despavorido buscando huir del lugar. Cuando estaba llegando al borde de la arena, de repente se generó un campo de fuerza en forma de cúpula cubriendo todo el lugar.

Shining: Ahora ya no podrás huir. – Sonrió con malicia. – Prepárate a recibir tu castigo.

El príncipe había activado un botón en la arena que desplegó un campo de fuerza de un azul semitransparente sobe todo el campo. El fin de dicho objeto era que, en la antigüedad, los combatientes no dañaran a los espectadores con alguna flecha o magia que se les escapase.

Ash aún se resistió a entablar combate contra el hermano de su amiga, así que optó por otra cosa. Reuniendo su poder lanzó un potente atactrueno en contra del muro mágico transparente. A pesar del potente impacto, la barrera lucia intacta.

Shining: Es inútil. Esta barrera mágica fue creada con magia antigua y es irrompible. – Para probar su punto, disparó un potente rayo contra la barrera, sin causarle ni un rasguño.

El capitán de la guardia dio inicio al combate, lanzando un disparo de energía desde su cuerno. Por su parte, Ash se defendió con un nuevo atactrueno, anulando el ataque enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo, en un balcón destinado para que la realeza viera los encuentros, arribaron Twilight y el resto.

Twilight: ALTO. – Gritó a todo pulmón, logrando llamar la atención de ambos. – Hermano tienes que calmarte. – Le pidió.

Cadance: Por favor, solo deja que te explique la situación. – Quiso hacerlo entrar en razón.

Por un momento eso funcionó, hasta que los padres decidieron intervenir.

T. Velvet: Si es porque Ash vive con Twilight, no te preocupes, no tenemos ningún problema con ello. – Dijo haciendo referencia a que el chico recibió asilo en el castillo.

N. Light: Es más, estamos felices de que Twilight lo haya conocido y nos lo presentase. – Se refirió al buen amigo e influencia que Ash era.

Aquello elevó la ira e Shining Armor, quien estaba decidido a convertir en pomada a nuestro protagonista.

Twilight: No están ayudando. – Reprendió a sus padres.

Shining: De acuerdo, tal vez todos en mi familia te hayan aprobado, pero yo aún no. – Nuevamente (y con justa razón) malinterpreto las palabras de sus padres. – Si quieres probar que puedes estar junto a Twilight, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

Applejack: Saben, comprendo que Shining este enojado por confundir la relación entre Twilight y Ash, pero no entiendo por qué de repente sacó un reto como ese del a nada. Es exagerado incluso para la rutina del hermano celoso. – Hizo la observación.

Casi todos los presentes estaban con la misma interrogante. Y ese casi, se debía a que cierta alicornio rosada tenía una expresión de nervios que no podía ocultar.

Starlight: Bueno, al menos ahora Ash solo tiene que declinar ese reto y explicarle a Shining lo que pasa. No puede ser tan tonto como para aceptar algo así. – Oh que equivocada estaba al decirlo.

Ash: Acepto. – Respondió con determinación en su voz. – No sé porque necesito una batalla para poder estar con Twilight, pero si eso es lo que se necesita, entonces te daré gusto.

Las espectadoras se dieron una palmada en la cara por la tarugada cometida.

Cadance: Ay no. – Dijo con miedo.

Twilight: ¿Estas bien? Actúas muy raro. – La miró con intriga.

La princesa del amor no pudo aguantar la presión de la culpa y se dirigió a su cuñada.

Cadance: Sabes Twilight, hay algo que debo confesarte. – Dijo con algo de pena. – Esta no es la primera vez que Shining Armor hace algo así.

Y era cierto. Desde que Twilight ganó fama por convertirse en guardiana de la armonía, salvadora de Equestria y al final en princesa, llamó la atención de todo tipo de corceles que buscaron acercársele; algunos buscando estatus de príncipe, otros que añoraban gozar de una vida de comodidades y unos más que sentían genuina admiración por las acciones heroicas o la belleza de la pony violeta.

Con tal cantidad de pretendientes, Shining Armor temió que su, inexperta en temas románticos, hermana, terminase escogiendo a alguien que solo la buscaba por motivos egoístas o que no pudiese afrontar los mismos peligros a los que ella estaba acostumbrada a enfrentar. Siendo él un pony que no usaba mucho sus neuronas para algo que no fuesen estrategias de batalla, su único plan para probar la valía de aquellos machos era obligarlos a enfrentarlo en un combate.

Obviamente ningún pony, ya fuese de alcurnia o no, aguantaba ni un round contra el capitán de la guardia. El único macho que contó con su aprobación, aunque nunca hizo la prueba, fue unos de sus subordinados, Flash Sentry; a quien había visto recibir miradas de su hermana en alguna ocasión. Lo malo es que aquel interés de Twilight parecía haberse esfumado tan rápido como apareció, por lo que terminó siendo eliminado de la lista.

Twilight: ¿Entonces la razón por la que los chicos no se me acercan, es por eso? – Le reclamó.

Spike: Bueno, no puedes culparlo por el periodo en que pasaste en la torre y sin interactuar con el sexo opuesto. – Comentó impertinentemente.

La princesa de la amistad solo le dirigió una mirada nada amistosa a su fiel ayudante.

Spike: Y… yo creo que me iré por allá. – El dragoncito huyó antes de que terminase en una situación igual o peor que la de su nuevo maestro.

Cadance: Lo siento mucho Twilight. Quise decírtelo antes pero Shining me convención de que todo lo hacía por tu bien y me hizo prometer que no te lo diría. – Confesó la princesa del amor.

Twilight: Luego discutiremos, en especial con Shining, acerca de su pequeño proyecto de "dejen a Twilight sin pareja". – Dijo exasperada. – Ahora debemos concentrarnos en como deshacer esa barrera.

Cadance: Es imposible, esa barrera está hecha para que ni la magia de alicornio pueda destruirla. – Informó. – Las únicas formas de bajarla son que uno de los contendientes decline el reto, cosa que tu amigo no hizo. – De nueva cuenta las chicas se dieron una palmada en la cara por la acción tan Ash de su amigo. – Y la otra es que haya un ganador en el combate.

Twilight: Entonces… oh no. – Temió por lo que vendría.

Cadance: Solo nos queda observar cómo termina esto.

Shining: Adelante. – Lo retó. – Ya he oído muchas veces esa cantaleta y siempre la dicen los cobar… – No pudo terminar de ufanarse porque recibió toda la fuerza de un ataque rápido.

Ash: Te sugiero que dejes de hablar y te concentres en la batalla. – Habló confiado.

Shining: Te arrepentirás de esas palabras. – Gruñó poniéndose de pie y disparando un rayo de energía de su cuerno.

Ash se movió rápidamente para esquivar el ataque y responder con un atactrueno. Shining conjuró un escudo mágico que desvió el ataque hacia los espectadores. Gracias a la barrera mágica nadie de ellos fue herido.

El entrenador volvió a usar su ataque rápido, pero Shining ocupó un hechizo de reforzamiento para hacer su cuerpo como roca, causando que Ash terminase aturdido cuando chocó con él. Aprovechando el momento, el unicornio se dio vuelta y le propinó una patada doble justo en la cara que lo mandó a rebotar varios metros por el suelo.

Ash se recobró rápidamente de la caída, solo para ver que su oponente le disparó otro rayo de energía. Para cubrirse, ocupó puño hielo en el suelo, con lo que generó un pilar de ese material que le sirvió de escudo. Detrás del objeto, liberó varios clones ilusorios con la esperanza de confundir a Shining, pero este ni se inmutó y comenzó a disparar balas mágicas a la velocidad de una ametralladora contra las copias y luego contra el pilar de hielo, destruyéndolo. A Ash no le quedó remedio que usar su agilidad para evitar los disparos, pero no fue suficiente y terminó recibiendo varios de ellos que lo derribando, generando una nube de polvo de paso.

Shining: Si sabes lo que te conviene te quedarás abajo y más te vale que no te vuelvas a acer… – No logró terminar por que en ese momento fue impactado por un híper rayo que salió de la nube de polvo.

Ash: Te dije que hablabas demasiado. – Al disiparse e humo, el chico se mostró de pie, aun listo para combatir.

En las gradas, las chicas suspiraron aliviadas al verlo de pie.

Twilight: Ash, detén esto. No vale la pena. – Quiso disuadirlo.

Shining: Deberías escucharla. No vales la pena. – Le dijo con desprecio, logrando tocarle un nervio al muchacho.

Ash: Lo siento, pero no es mi costumbre huir de una batalla. – Respondió viendo a Shining y luego volteó a mirarla. – Además no voy a dejar que nadie me diga que no puedo estar contigo. – Obviamente lo dijo refiriéndose a su amistad, mas eso no evitó que ella se sobresaltase, y de paso sonrojase, con sus palabras y que su hermano se enojara aún más.

Sin advertencia, Shining iluminó su cuerno y lo alargó volviéndolo una espada, para luego lanzarse contra Ash. Como respuesta, el muchacho hizo lo propio con su propio cuerno, usando hoja afilada; solamente que su espada formada era de color verde. Ambos machos, chocaron filos y por un momento parecía que estaban parejos, pero rápidamente la superioridad física del capitán de la guardia se hizo presenta, logrando mandar de nuevo a volar a Ash.

Para el muchacho y todos los presentes estaba claro que Ash estaba en desventaja tanto en el nivel físico como en experiencia en combate. Si el entrenador quería ganar el combate, debía sacarle provecho a todos sus recursos y a sus talentos; y el principal de ellos era su mente creativa.

E hizo gala de esto cuando Shining intentó una estocada con su espada mágica. Corriendo a donde estaba la pared y valiéndose de su ataque rápido, logró correr por la misma y darse un impuso para quedar detrás de su rival y atacar su punto ciego con atactrueno. Sin perder el momentum, usó súper golpe para propinarle un puñetazo a toda velocidad que lo estrelló contra el muro translúcido.

Shining se levantó del zurdazo que le acomodaron, sólo para ver que su contrincante usó doble equipo y generó varias copias en el campo. Sin ganas de lidiar con ellos uno por uno, generó una bola de fuego en su cuerno que disparó al cielo. El orbe explotó en esferas más pequeñas, que cayeron a tierra, golpeando a todos los clones que estallaron en pequeñas nubes de humo. El único detalle era que con el humo, no se veía a Ash por ningún lado. El capitán buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones sin éxito. De repente, el suelo debajo de él tembló y de este emergió Ash para impactarlo con una fuerte tacleada.

En el balcón, todos estaban impresionados por como Ash había logrado darle la vuelta a la situación. Si bien, la mayoría sabía que él no era ningún inexperto, que fuera capaz de ponérsela al tú por tú contra un oponente superior físicamente y con más experiencia.

Recuperándose del golpe, fue el turno de Shining para atacar. Rodeándose de un aura morada, golpeó el suelo con los cascos. Del piso debajo de Ash emergieron pilares de cristal, impactándole en el estómago, mandándolo a volar. El chico se recuperó en el aire y se puso en posición para aterrizar y contratacar, pero el unicornio ya tenía previsto eso y antes de que su rival tocara el suelo, hizo emerger otro pilar de cristal que lo regresó violenta y dolorosamente al aire.

Ash necesitaba hacer algo antes de que un tercer impacto sucediera. Viendo como Shining preparaba otro ataque se le ocurrió intentar su movimiento recién dominado. Al momento de salir el tercer pilar, el entrenador dio un giro concentrando su energía en su cola para, acto seguido, destrozarlo con su cola de hierro.

Nuestro héroe aprovechó el momentáneo asombro que le causo a su adversario para moverse a su posición y buscar darle con su hoja navaja. Por desgracia, este espabiló y se defendió con su propia espada mágica. De nueva cuenta, la fuerza del capitán terminó siendo mayor y repelió el cuerno de Ash, casi botándolo al suelo, pero el muchacho reaccionó rápidamente y giró en su lugar, dándose la vuelta para darle un impacto de cola de hierro que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la barrera.

En el palco, la intensidad de la batalla y el hecho de que no podían detenerla, habían logrado que, poco a poco, la tensión disminuyera.

Applejack: Lo veo y casi no lo creo. – Dijo impresionada. – De verdad Ash podría ganar.

Rarity: No sabía que podía ser tan fuerte. – Expresó en el mismo tono que su amiga.

Rainbow: Pues claro que lo es. Recuerden como se encargó de esa mantícora. – Señaló.

Cadance: Oye, te recuerdo que mi esposo no es el capitán de la guardia por nada. – Apoyó a su esposo. – Él es el pony más fuerte y no perderá.

Rainbow: Tal vez, pero no has visto las batallas de Ash en su mun… – antes de que pudiera decir alguna indiscreción, Fluttershy le tapó la boca.

Fluttershy: Shhhh. Recuerda que no podemos decirlo. – Le susurró, levantando sospechas en la princesa.

Starlight: Oh vamos, ese "secreto" lo ha estado descubriendo ponys a diestra y siniestra. Francamente no se ni para qué lo siguen ocultando. – Comentó. Y efectivamente, el secreto de Ash había sido develado a cada vez más ponys, desde Twilight y sus amigas, Spike, Las princesas Celestia y Luna y por último Starlight. – De hecho, conociendo a Ash, no me sorprendería que él solito lo revelase.

Pinkie: ¿Así que quieres apostar eh? – Habló con una voz áspera y llevaba puesta una fédora y gabardina. – Pues te daré gusto.

Cadance: ¿Y ustedes de que hablan? – Cuestionó intrigada.

Starlight: Con un poquito de suerte, usted misma lo verá. – Contestó.

De entre aquellos presentes, la única que no decía nada era Twilight, quien estaba mortificada de la preocupación tanto por su hermano como por su amigo y las palabras de Starlight no eran de mucha ayuda.

De regreso al terreno de combate, Shining se levantaba del golpe recibido.

Shining: Ya estoy harto. – Expresó exasperado. – ¡Voy terminar con esto!

El alterado unicornio disparó de su cuerno una esfera negra que se detuvo a mitad del campo y que comenzó a atraer a nuestro héroe hacia ella. Debido a sus cascos, le chico no pudo afianzarse al suelo y terminó siendo atraído al orbe, quedando suspendido en el aire. Con su blanco indefenso, Shining concentró toda la magia posible en su persona. Un aura azul se manifestó en su cuerpo y ligeras pulsaciones de energía levantaban un poco de polvo.

Cadance: Oh no. – Temió al ver lo que planeaba hacer su esposo.

Cuando la concentración estuvo a su límite, Shining la liberó en forma de un potente rayo de luz. Nuestro héroe, viendo que no podía huir, solo tenía la opción de contratacar; así que juntó la energía que pudo y soltó un híper rayo con la esperanza de restarle fuerza. Desafortunadamente Snorlax, quien es el portador del movimiento, no era un pokémon conocido por su alto ataque especial, por lo que tal movimiento no logró detener el de Shining.

El fuerte impacto mandó al entrenador a cruzar todo el campo hasta estallarse violente y sonoramente contra el muro translúcido.

Las chicas vieron con horror como el cuerpo de su amigo caía como costal al suelo, quedando inerte. Fluttershy no pudo soportar la impresión y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Aplejack quien la consoló acariciando su melena, a Pinkie se le humedecieron los ojos y se puso a sollozar, Starlight y Rarity se taparon la boca del horror y Rianbow golpeó el barandal con enfado.

Rainbow: ¿Cuál es el problema con tu esposo? – Se dirigió a Cadance, quien solo guardó silencio avergonzada por la acción tan extrema de su marido.

T. Velvet. – Esperen, si terminó el combate ¿Por qué la barrera aún no ha desaparecido? – Señaló a la barrera que aún seguía en pie.

Eso llamó la atención de todas, que regresaron su vista al campo de batalla, sólo para ver como Ash se levantaba lentamente. El muchacho se veía claramente malherido y con la respiración pesada.

Shining: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan obstinado? ¿Por qué simplemente no te quedas en el suelo?

Ash: Ni de chiste. Si lo hiciera no podría juntarme con Twilight. – Dijo decidido. Luego, de manera inesperada, mostró un semblante de alegría y emoción. – Además, no quiero rendirme. Esta batalla está cada vez más emocionante.

Aquel comentario le sacó una sonrisa, lo cual se le hizo extraño. De alguna manera, el usar aquel ataque no solo lo cansó, sino que también había logrado llevarse gran parte de su enojo.

Shining: De acuerdo, si así lo quieres te daré gusto. – Dijo sorprendentemente con un mismo tono de emoción.

A continuación, el unicornio convocó dos pequeñas pirámides triangulares de cristal que orbitaron alrededor suyo. Estas dispararon balas mágicas como ametralladoras contra su oponente. Ash esquivó las balas con su agilidad, pero eso no fue todo con lo que tuvo que lidiar, pues Shining regresó con las invocaciones de pilares de cristal.

Debido a los ataques viniendo desde varios frentes, Ash no podía acercarse y estaba gastando demasiada energía. Al final terminó siendo golpeado por tres balas que, aunque no eran muy dañinas, si lo ralentizaron lo suficiente para ser víctima de un pilar de cristal que emergió, dándole en el estómago y mandándolo nuevamente volar.

Ash vio como una lluvia de balas se acercaba a acribillarlo. Esta vez, su instinto lo hizo reaccionar y sin querer terminó sacando sus alas y dando un giro en el aire con el que esquivó los proyectiles que se avecinaban.

Tal transformación hizo que Cadance quedará con la boca abierta en una expresión estupefacta.

Cadance: ¿El hizo lo que reo que hizo? – Preguntó señalándolo.

Twilight: Me temo que sí.

Cadance: Entonces es cierto que ustedes dos…

Twilight: ¡CLARO QUE NO! – Negó efusivamente. – Y además ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

Cadance: Creo que debo explicarte algo. – Le dijo a la menor de las princesas, para revelarle un secreto.

Por otro lado…

Starlight: Te lo dije. – Sonrió triunfadoramente, extendiéndole el casco a Pinkie.

Pinkie: Nunca volveré a apostar por Ash. – Sacó un fajo de billetes de su gabardina y se lo dio a Starlight.

De regreso en la arena de combate, Shining también estaba impresionado, pero a diferencia de su esposa, el no parecía tan impactado; es más, su expresión indicaba que era algo que esperaba.

Shining: Como suponía, ahora no me queda duda sobre ti y mi hermana. – Dijo no muy sorprendido. – Pero no eres el único con esa habilidad. – Declaró.

Cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose, Shining se envolvió en un aura dorada. Inexplicablemente, de sus costados emergieron un par de alas blancas.

Nuestro héroe sintió un aumento en la presencia que ejercía su oponente, como aquella perceptible cuando un pokémon mega-evolucionaba. El incremento de poder era prácticamente palpable al momento en que Shining salió de la resplandecencia.

Con un aumento considerable de velocidad, Shining alzó el vuelo hasta llegar donde Ash y sorprenderlo con un puñetazo que lo mandó derechito al suelo.

Ash: _Fue demasiado rápido_. – Pensó adolorido mientras se levantaba. – _Además, el golpe fue muy fuerte._

Sin darle tiempo de procesar el incremento de poder de su rival, este descendió hasta donde él y le lanza un rayo de energía que no fue capaz de eludir. El pobre terminó rodando varios metros. Para cuando se levantó, Shining ya estaba volando sobre él con sus satélites, los cuales hicieron un barrido de proyectiles contra la tierra. Ash apenas si pudo protegerse usando ataque de ala para formar un escudo con ellas que, aunque bloqueó algunas de las balas, no logró bloquear todo el daño.

Ash: _No puedo ganar de esa forma._ – Sentía como su salud bajaba críticamente. – _Necesito ser más fuerte_. – Al pensar esas palabras, una idea vino a su mente. – _¡Eso es!_

Al igual que Shining, cerró los ojos y se concentró para buscar algo, o más bien a alguien en su interior.

Ash: Más fuerte, más fuerte. – Repetía como un mantra aquellas palabras que alguna vez le dieron un gran poder.

Pero Shining no se quedaría quieto y nuevamente lanzaría una ráfaga de proyectiles. Ash trató de generar una distracción con su doble equipo, pero la velocidad a la que caían las balas era más rápida que en la que Ash generaba clones. El chico terminó recibiendo algunos impactos que generaron una nube de humo.

Al despejarse el humo, el entrenador estaba tambaleante, pero no derribado.

Ash: Oye, to te di chance de hacer tu transformación. – Le reclamó.

Shining: No debiste hacerlo. – Fue su contestación.

El chico recobró la compostura y cerró los ojos nuevamente para concentrarse.

Applejack: ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? – Preguntó algo desesperada. – No se está moviendo.

Fluttershy: Tal vez se está rindiendo. Si lo hace, quizá todo termine. – Supuso.

Starlight: No es posible. Recuerda lo que nos dijo la princesa Cadance, la barrera no bajará hasta que haya un claro ganador.

Rainbow: ¿Entonces que rayos hace?

Rarity: No lo sé, pero espero que lo que sea que planee lo lleve a cabo pronto.

La petición de la fashonista se vio cumplida cuando, en su concentración, Ash logró sentir sus latidos como ondas en un estanque tranquilo.

Ash: Más fuerte, más fuerte. – Repitió ahora con más calma. Sabía que si quería llegar a él, tenía que hondar en su ser y, tal cual con Infernape, buscar comunicarse con aquel ser.

Al final, su esfuerzo fue recompensado cuando sintió como un segundo palpitar apareciera en su interior. Un segundo grupo de ondas se formó en aquel estanque, primero de forma irregular, para luego sincronizarse con el primer grupo.

Sin intenciones de esperar a que Ash terminase lo que intentaba hacer, Shining disparó de sus satélites 2 grandes proyectiles que amenazaban con terminar el combate. Con lo que no contaba, era con que su objetivo usaría ataque rápido en un salto con voltereta hacia atrás, logrando así eludir todo daño. En cuanto aterrizó, Ash alzó la vista con una mirada llena de confianza.

Ash: Estamos listos. – Dijo con determinación. – ¡Seremos más fuertes! ¡VAMOS GRENINJA (¡IKUZE GEKOUGA!)!

Tal cual como si fuera un hechizo, de la nada, un torrente de agua en forma de torbellino, emergió del suelo, envolviendo a Ash y alejando a Shining. El torrente se convirtió en una burbuja de agua moviéndose en remolino, mostrando una visión borrosa del muchacho.

Con una velocidad similar a la de Shining, Ash dio un salto a su posición con ataque rápido, tomándolo por sorpresa. Y remató el combo con una atactrueno a quemarropa.

El unicornio, ahora alicornio, contratacó con una ráfaga de bolas de fuego enormes, a lo que Ash respondió lanzando shuriken de agua. Ambas técnicas chocaron, neutralizándose en el proceso en una nube de vapor.

En el balcón absolutamente todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Ash Ketchum definitivamente era un pony que no dejaba de sorprenderlos.

Applejack: ¿Qué ma… nzanas fue lo que hizo? – Cuestionó pasmada.

Rainbow: No sé qué fue pero estuvo increíble. – Comentó emocionada.

Fluttershy: ¿Fue alguna clase de magia de sus amigos animales? – Estaba igual de perpleja.

Rarity: Seguro fue por eso que estaba concentrándose así. – Supuso.

Pinkie: Muy bien Starlight, doble o nada a que Ash si gana. – Lanzó el reto.

Starlight: De acuerdo. – Le estrechó el casco, aceptando el reto. – Sólo espero que tengas los suficientes bits (Creo que así se llama la moneda. Si me equivoco, por ahí corríjanme).

Mientras que algunas de las chicas no se explicaban lo que acababan de presenciar, los padres de Twilight estaban más que impresionados.

T. Velvet: Qué impresionante hechizo ha usado su amigo. – Expresó maravillada.

N. Light: No cabe duda de que la magia del lugar donde viene es muy curiosa. – Compartía el sentimiento de su esposa.

T. Velvet: Seguro que nuestra niña querrá aprender todo acerca de los hechizos que hay en su hogar. – Le dijo pícaramente a su esposo. Él solo rodo los ojos por la demostración del mal hábito de su señora.

De regreso a la acción, Ash se multiplicó con doble equipo y buscó atacarle por todos los flancos con hoja navaja. Para evitar el daño, Shining se cubrió a sí mismo dentro una columna de cristal evitando así todo daño. Y como un contrataque, cuando las copias del entrenador chocaron contra el pilar, este estalló, mandando fragmentos de cristal a todas direcciones que impactaron en los clones, deshaciéndolos y también al entrenador.

Ash sintió una enorme ola de dolor al recibir el impacto. Como esperaba, la consecuencia de activar el fenómeno lazo de Greninja en su cuerpo, causaría que no solo recibiera su propio daño, sino también el que, en teoría, debería recibir la rana ninja. Su estrategia era un arma de doble filo en la que estaba ganando un aumento de poder al costo de que todo el daño seria duplicado. Aun así, era su mejor chance si quería ganar.

Viendo el evidente aumento en el daño que recibió el muchacho, Shining vio en eso su oportunidad de acabar con la batalla. Cargando energía en su cuerno, lanzó un rayo de energía de bastante potencia.

Ash: Aun no estamos acabados. ¡Mostrémosle todo nuestro poder Greninja! – Con eso, una gran pulsación de en su cuerpo. Aquellas gotas que caían al unísono, comenzaron a acercarse para terminar uniéndose, volviéndose una.

Usando ataque rápido, el chico emprendió el vuelo, logrando evitar el disparo.

Shining: No te me escaparás. – De inmediato se elevó en dirección a su rival. Cubriendo su cuerno de magia, generó una lanza buscando dar una estocada. Pero justo antes de impactar, Ash giró el cuerpo y golpeó la lanza con cola de hierro, desviándola de su trayectoria.

Aquella fue la oportunidad que Ash necesitaba. Completando la unión con su pokémon, rompió aquel capullo de agua en el que estaba, revelando una nueva forma. El color de su pelaje había cambiado a uno azul, mientras que su cuerno y ojos adquirieron un tono rojo intenso y sus alas se tornaron de un azul cristalino como el mar.

Aprovechando la sorpresa que su nueva transformación causó en su oponente, Ash reunió el agua de sus alas en su cuerno y formó en su punta un enorme shuriken de agua que lanzó a Shining. El corcel espabiló rápidamente y de inmediato generó un escudo mágico frente a él. Al chocar la estrella ninja con el escudo, generó una gran fricción que causó chispas y un sonido chirriante como el de una sierra sobre el metal.

Al final, fue tal la fricción que la shuriken terminó estallando en una nube de vapor, la cual terminó por romper el escudo y de paso hacer retroceder a Shining unos metros.

Sin dar tregua, Ash se lanzó a darle con combate cercano, aplicándole un combo de golpes y patadas. Con el último puñetazo logró mandarlo a estrellarse con el muro de la barrera. Y para terminar lo prensó a la pared con un supergolpe directo al estómago.

Shining se recuperó y alejó a Ash por medio de un pequeño pulso de energía, que no le hizo mucho daño. Entonces, cambiando de hechizo, disparó una esfera negra, la cual se detuvo en el aire y generó una fuerza gravitatoria que atrajo al entrenador a su centro. Teniendo a su oponente donde quería, el capitán de la guardia generó su espada mágica, con la que asestó un certero golpe.

El golpe de la espada mandó al niño a barrerse por el suelo unos 15m.

Ash se levantó con dificultad. El daño recibido fue peor que un golpe crítico, agotando casi todas sus energías. Su visión se nubló, le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie y cada respiración le costaba trabajo.

Cadnce: Prece que la pelea se acerca a su final. – Comentó a las chicas que veían con preocupación el estado de su amigo.

Por un momento hubo silencio hasta que…

Fluttershy: ¡Vamos Ash, tú puedes! – Lo animó sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Applejack: ¿Pero de que hablas? El pobre apenas si se puso de pie. – Señaló.

Fluttershy: Lo es y no me gusta más que a ustedes verlo lastimado, pero vean sus ojos. – Señaló.

A pesar de estar casi derrotado, nuestro héroe no abandonaba su mirada determinada ni su expresión de emoción ante la batalla. Algunos podrían pensar que era un masoquista que disfrutaba siendo vapuleado, pero para Ash Ketchum esta batalla era especial. Quitando el hecho de que en parte lo hacía para seguir conviviendo con su amiga, esa razón había quedado atrás hace tiempo. La realidad era que la excitación del combate que tenía lo hizo olvidarse de toda las preocupaciones sobre su mundo, que hasta ese momento pesaban sobre él.

Viendo tal semblante de felicidad, las ponys se sintieron contagiadas por la emoción. Y aunque seguían preocupadas, decidieron unirse a su compañera de pelaje amarillo en las porras.

Rainbow: ¡Dale Ash! ¡Patéale el trasero!

Applejack: ¡Tú puedes compañero!

Starlight: ¡No te rindas!

Pinkie: ¡Si se puede, si se puede! – Lanzaba vítores mientras agitaba una matraca y tocaba una corneta.

Influenciada por las yeguas, Cadance y los padres de Twilight se unieron también.

Cadance: ¡Gánale Shining! – Obviamente apoyó a su esposo.

N. Light: ¡Demuéstrale de que está hecha nuestra familia!

T. Velvet: ¡Hazle saber que eres el mejor, hijo!

Ash: Parece que las cosas se animaron por allá. – Expresó al oír los ánimos que les mandaban.

Shining: Es una lástima que lo hagan cuando ya estoy por ganarte.

Ash: En tus sueños.

Reanudando el combate, Shining conjuró su espada y se lanzó a arremeter contra Ash. El muchacho reaccionó a tiempo y usó corte para convertir su cuerno en una daga de luz blanca, deteniendo a su rival. Con los filos chocando, el entrenador no perdió la oportunidad y debajo de él comenzaron a emerger hojas luminosas que formaron un torbellino. La tormenta de hojas terminó arrastrando al unicornio, ahora alicornio, elevándolo al cielo y provocándole un inmenso daño. El capitán de la guardia terminó cayendo como costal al suelo.

Al levantarse, este estaba en un estado igual al del casi abatido Ash. Ninguno de los 2 tenía la fuerza como para alargar más la pelea, lo que significaba que el siguiente ataque decidiría el ganador. Los contrincantes se vieron fijamente, esperando cualquier titubeo o señal; señal que llegaría en forma de una risilla de la bebé alicornio.

Shining Armor canalizó toda su magia de alicornio en su cuerno, liberándola en la forma de un poderoso rayo de energía. Ash por su parte hizo lo propio y lanzó el shuriken de agua más grande que pudo hacer. Los ataques chocaron, enfrascándose en un duelo por ver cual prevalecería sobre el otro. Los usuarios ponían cada fibra de su concentración para evitar que su movimiento fuese superado por el otro.

Desgraciadamente para nuestro protagonista, el rayo de Shining armos parecía tomar ventaja poco a poco. Y sin importar los esfuerzos que hiciese, no podía aumentar la fuerza de su shuriken. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, una milagrosa voz sonó.

¿?: ¡Tú puedes! – Una voz se alzó sobre todas las demás.

La responsable era nada más y nada menos que Twilight, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en un silencio neutral para apoyar a cualquier contendiente. Pero ahora había escogido a quien hacerlo y para sorpresa de la mayoría, no fue a su propia sangre a la que brindó sus vítores.

Twilight: ¡AAAAAASSSHHHH! – Gritó a todo pulmón. – ¡YO SÉ QUE TÚ PUEDES! ¡NO TE RINDAS!

El oír a su hermana apoyar a su oponente, causó que Shining perdiera un poco la concentración, dando oportunidad a Ash de recobrar terreno en la colisión de ataques, aunque eso no fue suficiente para sobrepasarlo.

Cuando ninguno de los 2 pudo soportar más, los ataques llegaron a su límite, provocando una inmensa explosión que envolvió a los contendientes y causó una enorme nube de humo.

En las gradas, reinó la incertidumbre. Todos quedaron en silencio a la expectación de saber el resultado de la batalla. Los segundos parecieron minutos mientras el humo se despejaba lentamente.

Pinkie: Veo algo, veo algo. – Alertó a todos.

Dos siluetas se distinguieron conforme el humo se despejaba y en cuanto todo se aclaró, nadie dio crédito al resultado.

Cadance: No lo creo.

Rarity/Applejacck: Eso…

Rainbow/Starlight: Fue…

Fluttershy/Pinkie: Un…

Twilight: Un empate.

Efectivamente. Al desvanecerse el humo, lo único que quedó fueron los dos cuerpos inconscientes de Ash y Shining Armor. La barrera que los contenía se deshizo, confirmando así el resultado.

Rápidamente todos bajaron a atender a los lastimados competidores; las que podían volar llegaron primero, mientras que los demás fueron levitados lentamente por Starlight.

Cadance: Llevémoslos a dentro. – Indicó.

Con sumo cuidado, Twilight y Starlight levitaron los cuerpos, llevándolos al interior del castillo, siendo seguidas por todos los demás.

Lo que no sabían, era que un par de ojos habían visto todo lo ocurrido.

¿?: Esto será grande. – Se dijo mientras reía con malicia.

Pasado un tiempo, Ash despertó encontrándose con un techo blanco desconocido. Intentó levantarse sólo para ser retenido por un indescriptible dolor. Una sensación suave en su espalda le hizo saber que estaba acostado en una cama, presumiblemente en una habitación del castillo.

Twilight: Parece que ya despertaste. – Le habló en un tono aliviado la alicornio que estaba sentada junto a la cama.

Ash: ¿Qué pasó?

Twilight: Hiciste una idiotez, eso pasó. – Le contestó nada contenta.

Shining: Por si te lo preguntas, quedamos en empate. – El corcel le comunico, postrado en otra cama en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, que aparentemente era una enfermería.

Ash: Ya veo. – Por algún motivo no se mostró insatisfecho por el resultado de la batalla.

Rainbow: Pero su encuentro estuvo increíble. – Expresó aun emocionada. – Claro que no es tan asombroso como un espectáculo de los Wonderbolts, pero aun así estuvo buenisimo.

Ash hizo el mejor esfuerzo para lograr sentarse en la cama y ver a sus amigas.

Applejack: Cierto, su batalla casi hace que se me salga el corazón.

Starlight: Debo decir que no sé cómo pasamos de estar preocupadas por ti al principio de la batalla a que, en medio de esta, nos emocionáramos. – Comentó.

Ash: Hablando de eso; Fluttershy, ¿fuiste la primera que me animó verdad? – Le dirigió una sonrisa a la pegaso. – Muchas gracias.

Fluttershy: Pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente.

Ash: Lamento haberte preocupado. – Se disculpó.

Fluttershy: Aun no me gusta del todo lo que haces, pero no pude evitar ver cómo te veías tan feliz y emocionado y creo que eso se contagió nosotras. – Expresó mostrándole una linda sonrisa. – Al menos me alegra ver que no quedaras seriamente lastimado.

Ash: Si, es bueno que no pasara nada grave.

Rarity: Hablando de eso… – Hizo levitar hasta el su gorra, la cual estaba hecha jirones. – Lo lamento mucho, parece que no sobrevivió a todo.

Ash: Oww mi gorra. – Se lamentó de la perdida de uno de los pocos recuerdos de su mundo.

Rarity: Sé que no sería lo mismo, pero puedo hacerte una igual si lo deseas. – Ofreció.

Ash: Gracias.

De repente, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y por ellas entraron las princesas Celestia y Luna. Todos se inclinaron menos los lastimados.

N. Light: Princesas, que sorpresa. – Las saludó. – Pensé que en estos momentos estaría en camino a Canterlot.

Celestia: Así era, pero recordé que debía de hablar con la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor acerca de algunos detalles de la próxima presentación de la bebé alicornio. – Aclaró. – Lamento pedirles esto Señor y Señora, pero nos dejarían discutirlo en privado. – Pidió a los orgullosos abuelos.

Aunque inconformes con la petición, la acataron como súbditos que eran. En cuanto estos se retiraron, la princesa pudo hablar con más libetad.

Celestia: Me he enterado de su pequeño concurso de fuerza y he de decir que estoy decepcionada. – Fue lo primero que dijo, en un tono represivo.

Luna solo le dirigió una mirada de pena a Ash por lo que vendría.

Celestia: Shining Armor, no me agrada que el capitán de la guardia real me haga regresarme de mi camino a casa por este tipo de nimiedades. – Lo reprendió. – Aquella arena de combate no es lugar para que arregles tus problemas familiares. – Luego volteó a ver a Cadance. – Y sobrina, no esperaba que tu estuvieras enterada de sus actividades y no lo detuvieras.

La pareja bajó la mirada avergonzados.

Celestia: Y en cuanto a ti, supongo que ese tipo de conductas son comunes de dónde vienes. – Trató de ser comprensiva. – Aun así, si te propuse entrenar conmigo fue para que pudieras estar más e sintonía con tus compañeros en tu interior, no para que hicieras algo tan inmaduro como pelearte por el casco de Twilight.

A Ash le tomó como 2 minutos en hacer asociación de palabras, pata = a mano, por lo tanto pedir su pata, significaba…

Ash: ¿¡QUÉ!? – Cuestionó impactado.

Shining: No te preocupes, aunque no ganaste, tienes mi bendición para casarte.

Twilight: ¿Y desde cuando me hace falta tu permiso para hacer lo que me plazca? – Expresó molesta. – La única que decide con quien tengo o no una relación soy yo. – Reprendió a su hermano que ahora parecía un niñito regañado. – Además, lo que creas que ocurre entre Ash y yo, te puedo asegurar que no es nada de lo que imaginas.

Shining: Entonces dime por qué él pudo volverse alicornio. – Inquirió.

Twilight: Eso fue... por algunas circunstancias. – Twilight dudó un momento, pero creyó que lo mejor sería decirle todo cuando su hermano se recuperara. – Además ¿qué tiene que ver el convertirse en alicornio con todo esto?

Ash: Eso es lo que quería preguntar. Hasta ahora pensé que era el único que podía transformarse. ¿Cómo fue que Shining Armor lo hizo?

Celestia: Eso yo te lo puedo aclarar. – Intervino. – Nunca lo había explicado porque no pensé que una situación tan inverosímil como esta pudiera ocurrir; no esperaba que Shining Armor revelara algo que debía permanecer en secreto. Pensaba contártelo todo cuando llegaras a ese punto en tu vida.

Todos en la habitación, menos Shining y Cadance se mostraron confundidos.

Celestia: Verán, cuando una alicornio se "une" con su pareja, además de ser una cato de amor, también se forma con ello un ritual, en la que el conyugue gana acceso temporal a la magia de alicornnio. – Explicó.

Twilight: Entonces era por eso que creías que Ash y yo sosteníamos una relación.

Shining: Pues claro. Se supone que la única manera en que podría hacerlo es que tú y el hubiesen… ya sabes. – Infirió.

Twilight: Pues no. Las cosas no ocurrieron así.

Luna: Bueno, creo que a todos nos alegra que la princesa Twilight nunca haya sostenido relaciones carnales con Ash. – Dijo directamente, sacándole una ligera conmoción, acompañado de un sonrojo, a más de uno. – Ahora podemos pasar al siguiente tema.

Cadance: Cierto, creo que por las circunstancias, necesitamos una explicación. – Dijo un poco avergonzada por la falta de tacto de su hermana.

Shining: Como por ejemplo ¿cómo puedes convertirte en alicornio? – Las miradas de la pareja se dirigieron al joven.

Ash: Oh por Arceus ¿por qué somos pésimos guardando este secreto? – Maldijo su mala fortuna y su idiotez por exponerse.

Así, una vez más Ash tuvo que relatarle a alguien más su, ahora no tan secreto, secreto, contestando las mismas preguntas que ya otros le habían hecho.

Cadance: Lo lamento mucho. No sabía que pasaras por una situación tan crítica. – Se compadeció.

Shining: Ahora comprendo un poco, pero eso aún no explica tu transformación.

Twilight: Es cierto, eso es algo nuevo incluso para nosotras que ya te conocemos.

Ash: Creo que para poder explicarlo bien, necesitaré mi pokédex y mi fame checker.

Spike: Ten. – Le pasó los mencionados objetos.

Ash: ¿Por qué tiene esto?

Spike: Porqueeee… supuse… que lo… necesitarías. – Mintió. En realidad, el pequeño la había sustraído de la mochila para ver algunos de los videos de los combates de su nuevo maestro.

Ash prefirió no ponerse a dudar de su joven pupilo y solo tomó los aparatos.

Ash: Verán, podría decirse que yo también puedo unirme a uno de mis pokémon, por decirlo de alguna forma. – Todos estaban seguros que su definición de "unión" no era la misma que con Shining y Cadance. – Este es Greninja. – Mostró el holograma del pokémon rana en la pokédex. – Cuando Greninja y yo sincronizamos nuestros corazones y mentes, ocurre algo llamado fenómeno vínculo y él se transforma. – ahora sacó el fame checker y les puso el fragmento de su batalla con Shouta (o Sawyer, como mejor lo conozcan).

Como aquella batalla aun no la habían visto el resto de las chicas, estas también se arrejuntaron alrededor del muchacho para presenciar el espectáculo.

Celestia: Lo veo y no lo creo. – Confesó la gobernante, que se había unido a la multitud junto con su hermana.

Luna: ¿Entonces puedes hacer dicha unión con todos tus pokémon? – Inquirió.

Ash: No, sólo puedo hacerlo con Greninja – Aclaró. – Creo que es una habilidad suya.

Fluttershy: Creo que es muy lindo que puedas unirte a tu amigo así. Debe ser una experiencia maravillosa.

Ash: Definitivamente, aunque tiene sus contratiempos. Todo daño que sienta Greninja, yo también lo padezco en carne propia. – Sus palabras hicieron que Shining notara algo.

Shining: Así que por eso parecía que recibías más daño. – Dedujo.

Ash: Exacto. Cuando hice la transformación en mi propio cuerpo, no solo sentí mi propio daño, sino que también el de Greninja; así que era como recibir el doble del daño por ataque. – Todos se compadecieron un poco, pero luego notaron como la sonrisa de Ash no desaparecía. – Pero saben, cuando me fusiono con Greninja, puedo sentir como si estuviéramos lado a lado en la batalla. Claro que ahora es un poco más peligroso porque siento el daño por 2, pero aun así no me arrepiento.

Luna: Bueno, creo que con eso aclarado, podemos pasar al siguiente tema.

Shining: Momento, antes me gustaría que me explicaran por qué mis padres no escucharon esta conversación. – Cuestionó.

Celestia: En parte la razón es porque no queríamos involucrar a más ponis de los necesarios. Si el secreto es revelado, podría causar una conmoción entre los civiles. – Se explicó. – En su caso, quería contárselo a Cadance cuando las cosas se hubiesen calmado, para pedir su asistencia en buscar alguna forma de regresar a Ash a su mundo; después de todo, el espejo por el que Twilight viajó a otra realidad se encontraba aquí, así que es posible que podamos hallar una pista.

Cadance: La biblioteca del castillo es muy grande y tiene libros muy a antiguos. – Razonó. – De acuerdo, le pediré a Sunburst que les dé un vistazo cuando no este cuidando a Flurry Heart.

Luna: ¿Así es como le llamarás a la pequeña?

Cadance: Sí, me parece un nombre muy apropiado para recordar lo que vivimos.

Rarity: Y que lo diga. – Le susurró a sus amigas.

Celestia: Creo que con esto hemos terminado. Ahora, espero volver a casa antes de que alguno de ustedes quiera volver a meterse en problemas. – Se despidió sobándose las sienes.

Luna: Yo me quedaré, si no te molesta. – Avisó.

Celestia: De acuerdo. Me encargaré de subir la luna por ti. – Accedió no muy de acuerdo y procedió retirarse.

Ash: Ahora que todo quedó aclarado, puedo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento para estar en sintonía con mis pokémon y buscar un trabajo. – Eso último llamó la atención de la pareja real.

Cadance: ¿Trabajó? – Preguntó confundida.

Ash: Sí. Desde que llegue aquí, he estado viviendo de la buena voluntad de las chicas. Por eso quiero conseguir un trabajo que me ayude a solventar mis propios gastos y dejar de andar de arrimado.

Cadance: ¿Y qué te parecería convertirte en guardia real? – Sugirió, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

Shining: No cualquiera puede ponerse casco a casco contra mí y dejarme casi derrotado. Así que no tendrás problema en convertirte en guardia. – Secundó a su esposa.

Luna: Es una buena idea. De esa manera Ash puede dedicarse a su entrenamiento y recibir una paga para lo que quiera. – Apoyó la propuesta. – Y creo que se en donde puede acomodarse.

Cadance: Claro, con Twilight. Después de todo, con ella es con quien ha vivido todo este tiempo y además, sería bueno ya que ella no cuenta con ningún guardia propio. – Concluyó.

Rarity: Eso justificaría la presencia de Ash en el castillo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que encontremos una solución a tu problema. Qué brillante de su parte princesa Luna.

Luna: Cla… claro. Justo eso iba a decir. – Dijo algo decepcionada.

Twilight: Mmmmm. – Pensó unos momentos. – No se oye como una mala idea ¿pero y que te parece a ti Ash?

El muchacho también se vio unos momentos pensativo.

Ash: Me parece bien. – Accedió. – Si tomo ese trabajo podré entrenar sin preocupaciones y también tendré tiempo de ayudar a las chicas.

Luna: Me alegra que todo haya quedado arreglado.

Ash: No. Aún hay un asunto importante que tratar. – Habló en tono serio, preocupando a los presentes. – ¿Alguien más tiene hambre? – Preguntó acompañado de un sonoro GROWL de su estómago, haciendo que todos se fueran de espaldas.

La habitación se llenó de risas en un ambiente más relajado. Ahora Ash contaba con nuevos amigos que lo ayudarían a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. Pero no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, porque a bordo de un tren, alguien reía para sus adentros.

¿?: Oh, cuando la gente se entere de esto será la noticia más grande en la historia de Equestria. – Se regocijaba de la sola idea.

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta ocasión. Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leerlo como yo en escribirlo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todo lector que invierte su tiempo en este proyecto, ustedes son piolas. Y espero continuar con la misma calidad o mejorarla en cada capítulo.**

 **Yo me despido, no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, crítica, petición, queja o comentario, serán bien recibidos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Como están mis queridos lectores, tras un largo tiempo, al fin les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Si se preguntan por qué me tardé tanto es porque le metí todos los kilos a la otra historia, ya que me toqué temas nada sencillos. Afortunadamente lo terminé y procedí a hacer lo posible por sacar este capítulo a la brevedad.**

 **Por cierto, una aclaración he de hacerles. Al parecer omití decirles acerca del equipo que llevó a Ash a Monte Coronet y que actualmente están dentro de su cuerpo. Gracias a xandra19 por hacerme ver mi error. En fin, los pokémon que actualmente están dentro de Ash son Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Snorlax, Staraptor y Greninja.**

 **Pues bueno, que más se puede decir. Hay séptima temporada y no he visto ni un solo capítulo. Debo de darme tiempo para hacerlo. Por ahí díganme que tal esta.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el capítulo, la primera decena de esta historia, disfruten.**

Cap 10. Ansiedad (porque no se me ocurrió nada mejor).

Tras haber ayudado a proteger el Imperio de Cristal, tener un duelo contra Shining Armor por el casco de Twilight, lograr hacer en su propio cuerpo la transformación de Greninja, revelar otra vez su secreto, ahora no tan secreto, a Cadance y Shining, y aceptar la propuesta de la princesa del amor para volverse guardia real; nuestro héroe estaba más que listo para regresar a Ponyville y dedicarse 100% a su entrenamiento.

Ash y las chicas se encontraban en la estación de trenes, listos para partir. Allí también estaban los padres de Twilight, Shining, Cadance, Flurry Heart y Sunburst que vinieron a despedirlos.

Twilight: ¿Entonces se quedarán un rato más? – Preguntó a sus padres.

T. Velvet: Si, queremos quedarnos para ayudar a Shining y Cadance con nuestra nieta y darle un descanso que se ve que lo necesitan. – Eso último se lo susurró.

N. Light: Probablemente nos quedemos un par de semanas hasta que la bebé sea suficientemente fuerte como para viajar a Canterlot para la presentación real. – Completó.

Twilight: Comprendo. Entonces supongo que los veré ahí cuando llegue ese momento. – Abrazó a sus familiares.

T. Velvet: Y espero que cuando vayan, nos den una visita ustedes dos. – Le dijo pícaramente.

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó temiendo de que implicaban esas palabras.

T. Velvet: Pues es obvio. Aunque Shining Armor les haya dado la bendición para su compromiso, espero que sigan las tradiciones y Ash venga a pedir tu casco como se debe.

A la pony violeta se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo por lo que dijo su progenitora. Por otro lado, sus amigas que oían la conversación se estaban carcajeando de lo lindo.

Twilight: ¡Mamá! – Exclamó completamente roja de la vergüenza.

T. Velvet: Ya sé que eres una pony independiente y una princesa además, pero las tradiciones hay que respetarlas. – Dijo sin prestarle atención al reclamo de su hija. – Siendo tú, me imagino que querrás una ceremonia sencilla a diferencia de tu hermano. Tal vez solo quieras allí a tus amigas y sus familias; y en cuanto a Ash, espero que para ese momento ya haya podido contactar con su hogar. – Comenzó a planear, ignorando completamente a Twilight.

Twilight: Papá dile algo. – Buscó auxilio en su padre.

N. Light: No sé hija, ya sabes cómo se pone tu mama cuando divaga, no hay poder pony que la detenga. – Expresó. – Además, Ash no parece un mal partido. – Dijo, buscando bromear un poco a costillas de su hija. – ¿No crees? – El macho volteó la vista a su diestra, enfocándose en cierto joven.

Subiendo las escaleras al andén, nuestro gran y fuerte héroe se arrastraba cargando una caja del tamaño de su cuerpo, siendo supervisado por Shining Armor y Cadance.

Ash: ¿Qué rayos hay aquí, piedras? – Se quejó.

Shining: No, solo tu nueva armadura de guardia real. – Le contestó con una sonrisa burlona. – Todos los guardias son capaces de llevar una, así que más vale que te acostumbres.

Ash: Bonita la hora en que acepté el trabajo. – Masculló por lo bajo mientras seguía su andar.

Cadance: No me digas que pusiste aquella armadura súper pesada. – Le susurró a Shining.

Shining: Tú sabes que lo hice. – Contestó con la misma sonrisa burlona.

Cadance: Pobrecillo. – Se compadeció. – Espero que no sea porque le sigues guardando rencor.

Shining: Claro que no. De hecho, creo que tras la batalla me cae mucho mejor. – Sonrió. – Claro que eso no lo libera de tener que pasar por la misma iniciación que cualquier recluta.

Cadance: Pues se llevará una sorpresa cuando se entere de que esa armadura pesa 4 veces más que una regular. – Dijo no muy conforme.

Shining: No es para tanto, sólo durará una semana su iniciación. – Trató de relajar a su esposa. – _Aunque es cierto que si le puse algunas piedras_. – Pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa macabra.

Cuando al fin las cosas se calmaron y Ash y las chicas se subieron al vagón, sus amigos y familiares se dieron las últimas despedidas.

Starlight: Prometo escribirte en cuando llegue a Ponyville. – Le dijo a su amigo.

Sunburst: Esta vez no perderemos contacto. – Prometió.

Del otro lado, Ash estaba con Shining:

Shining: Y recuerda que tus deberes como guardia comienzan en el momento en que ese tren se ponga en marcha, así que mejor te vas poniendo esa armadura de una vez. – Le dijo aguantándose la risa de ver la mueca de dolor y desesperación en la cara del muchacho.

Y por último hallamos a Twilight, teniendo que soportar a regañadientes los múltiples consejos de su madre para una relación exitosa.

T. Velvet: Y recuerda hija, cuando ya se sabe del compromiso de una es cuando salen las lagartonas. – Luego miró a las amigas de la pony con sospechosismo. – No puedes confiar en nadie, en especial en tus amigas; ellas son las primeras que querrán bajártelo. – Vituperó.

Twilight: A ver mamá. En primera, por enésima vez, no hay compromiso alguno. Y en segunda, mis amigas jamás concebirían siquiera algo tan bajo y ruin.

T. Velvet: No te confíes. No sabes de la cantidad de "amigas" que nomás oyeron de mi boda y ya andaban de resbalosas con tu padre. – Comentó, a lo que el macho a su espalda negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que era otro debraye de su madre.

Twilight: Seeee, lo tendré en cuenta y… uy mira la hora. – Miró el inexistente reloj en su pata. – Ya debemos irnos. Adiós, los quiero, nos veremos en Canterlot, besos, ¡Ya arranca el tren! – Le gritó al maquinista, quien de inmediato puso en marcha la máquina.

Las puertas se cerraron frente a las narices de la madre de Twilight, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y aliviando al fin a la alicornio violeta.

Twilight: Al fin. – Suspiró aliviada, dejándose caer en su asiento.

Applejack: Calma amiga, ya terminó todo.

Fluttershy: Ten, tomate esto. – Le pasó una bebida para que se relajase.

Rarity: Cierto, ahora podremos relajarnos de todo lo vivido y disfrutar el viaje a Ponyville.

Rainbow: Oigan, por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Ash? – Cuestionó haciendo notar la ausencia del entrenador.

Starlight: Se fue arrastrando su caja a otro vagón. – Señaló la puerta mientras contaba un fajo de billetes, cortesía de Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Nunca vuelvo a apostar por Ash. – Se enfurruñó.

Y hablando del muchacho, pasados unos minutos, este regresó al vagón portando su nueva armadura de guardia.

La vista de su nuevo atuendo las decepcionó a todas. La armadura que le proporcionaron era de un color cobrizo algo oxidado, con algunas abolladuras y marcas de quemaduras. Y por si fuera poco, por la forma en que le temblaban las patas a Ash y su mueca de sufrimiento, hacían notar el gran peso de la armadura. Las chicas no tardaron en entender que aquello no era más que una jugarreta de Shining.

Rarity: Deberías quitártelo, después de todo no hay nadie aquí que te esté vigilando.

Ash: Shining dijo que debía usarla en todo momento. Sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. – Se mostró positivo, aunque se veía a leguas que apenas si soportaba el trozo de metal.

Fluttershy: Pero Ash, eso no puede ser…

Rainbow: No no. – La detuvo. – Quiero ver hasta dónde llega.

Applejak: Eso es cruel. – Dijo en un tono de complicidad.

Rainbow: Lo sé. – Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Twilight: Pues yo le voy a decir. – Habló acusatoriamente.

Rainbow: Claro que puedes ¿pero estas segura que quieres decírselo al responsable de aceptar un reto por el que prácticamente terminaste comprometida y tuviste que soportar la letanía de tu madre? – Tentó.

Twilight se puso pensativa un momento. De repente, en su hombro derecho apareció una mini Fluttershy vestida con una túnica blanca y un halo encima de su cabeza.

Mini Fluttershy: Twilight, tu sabes que debes decirle a Ash. Una buena amiga le advertiría sobre la broma de tu hermano.

Twiligjt: Si, lo sé y… momento, ¿qué no debería haber otra manifestación imaginaria de mi conciencia? Preguntó desconcertada.

¿?: Aguántame tantito. – Decía una mini Pinkie Pie que luchaba por ponerse un disfraz de diablilla. – Mira, el punto es que Ash se merece un pequeño castigo por andarte metiendo en compromisos que tal vez no querías. – Dijo la pony que nomás traía medio traje puesto.

Twilight: Bueno, si lo hizo, pero no sabía lo que hacía y… ¿¡Y cómo es eso de tal vez!? – Preguntó irritada.

Mini Fluttershy: Olvida eso, sería una mala acción no decirle.

Mini Pinkie: Tienes toda la razón, eso sería muy malo. Sólo hay una pequeña cosita que olvidaste y eso es… ¡mira, un dragón! – Gritó.

Mini Fluttershy: ¡DRAGÓN! – Dijo aterrada, para luego huir despavorida.

Mini Pinkie: Y ahora que la representación de lo correcto en tu conciencia ya no está, creo que sabes lo que debes hacer. – Y dicho eso, la pequeña pony desapareció en un puff.

Twilight se sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad.

Twilight: Oye Ash. – Lo llamó.

Ash: Dime. – Volteó a verla.

Twilight: Respecto a esa armadura… – Todas la observaron a ver qué diría. – Úsala con orgullo. – Le dijo fingiendo honestidad.

Así transcurrió una semana completa de tortura para nuestro entrenador y de algo de entretenimiento de calidad para las féminas.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la estación de Ponyville, todas se despidieron y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares. Por fortuna para Ash, Twilight lo liberó de su armadura al decirle que no quería que llamaran demasiado la atención; y como el que el chico anduviera arrastrando la pesada caja también destacaría, la princesa tuvo el gesto de pedir que un servicio de transporte llevara el mencionado objeto. Claro que la mitad del favor era porque se sentía un poco culpable de la tortura que tuvo que soportar su amigo.

Spike: ¿No vienes? – Le peguntó a Starlight.

Starlight: Los veré luego. Creo que voy a gastar el dinero que le gané a Pinkie. Les traeré algo de regreso. – Se despidió.

El trio se movió en dirección al castillo. Ash y Twilight caminaban lado a lado, con Spike montado en el lomo de su maestro. Con su nueva actitud, el joven entrenador se mostró más sociable con los ciudadanos, saludando a quien se encontraba. A pesar de que la mayoría de los otros ponys lo seguían mirando con extrañeza, otros tantos le devolvieron el saludo. Todo eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor con su situación de vivir en otro mundo.

Al entrar al castillo, imaginen su sorpresa cuando vieron que una enorme caja de madera ya los estaba esperando.

Ash: Wow, no pensé que fueran tan rápidos los del servicio. – Expresó pensando que aquella era la caja de su armadura.

Spike: Parece extraño que no esté el del servicio aquí. Mira, incluso dejaron el recibo pegado a la caja. – Tomó un papel que estaba pegado al objeto.

Twilight: Espera, eso no es un recibo. – Le quitó el papel a Spike para revisarlo. – Esto es una nota de Shining Armor.

Los dos chicos se acercaron para ver la nota, la cual decía: "Hola Ash. Si estás leyendo esto, espero que hayas seguido mis instrucciones y hayas usado tu armadura toda la semana. Si ese es el caso, entonces puedes abrir la caja".

Todos intercambiaron miradas curiosas sin saber cuáles eran las intenciones del potro. Para despejarse de la duda, Ash abrió el panel superior de la caja y esta se desmotó, revelando su interior. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que su interior estaba una nueva armadura de color dorado, completamente reluciente. Y lo más destacable era que en la marca del pecho, la insignia era la de una pokébola.

Ash: ¡Esto es increíble! – Se emocionó como niño con juguete nuevo.

Spike: ¿Pero por qué una armadura nueva?

Twilight: Aquí hay otra nota. – Recogió un papel que cayó al piso al abrirse la caja.

Nuevamente todos se juntaron para leerla. "Felicidades cuñado, lograste pasar la iniciación. Ahora olvídate de esa armadura exageradamente pesada y porta con orgullo tu armadura oficial de guardia real." Era lo que decía la nota.

Tras leer el papel, Twilight lo hizo bolita y lo tiró lejos de ella, enojada por lo que escribió su hermano.

Ash: Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo he usado una armadura intencionalmente más pesada? – Expresó indignado, ignorando el hecho de que Shinin se refirió a él como cuñado.

Twilight y Spike, a pesar de sentirse mal por su amigo, no podían evitar reírse por dentro al ver su cara de enfado.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no vez el lado bueno? Al menos ya no tendrás que usar esa horrible armadura. – Intentó calmarlo.

Ash: Haaa. – Suspiró rendido. – Tienes razón, lo hecho hecho esta. Además, no puedo esperar a probármela mañana.

Spike: ¿Mañana? – Preguntó extrañado. – Conociéndote, pensé que querrías ponértela en este momento.

Ash: Lo sé, pero quiero mostrársela a todas. – Contestó. – De no ser por su ayuda no estaría donde estoy, así que esperaré a mañana.

Sus palabras conmovieron a Twilight que aceptó. A la mañana siguiente, las chicas arribaron al astillo a petición de Ash, quien no les dijo para que las convocó. Incluso Starlight Glimmer era ignorante de la causa por andar gastando sus ganancias.

Applejack: Twilight, ¿tú sabes que es lo que quiere mostramos?

Twilight: Si lo sé, pero aún no lo he visto. Ash quería que fuera una sorpresa para todas.

Aquella respuesta solo aumentó la expectativa entre las féminas.

De repente, la puerta de la sala de trono se abrió y por ella entró nuestro héroe desfilando con su nueva armadura. Las chicas quedaron impresionadas con su nuevo atuendo. Usando su armadura dorada se veía imponente e incluso algo encantador.

Ash: Y bien ¿qué les parece? – Pidió opiniones.

Rainbow: Mírate nada más, luces asombroso. – Elogió.

Fluttershy: En verdad te vez muy bien. – Dijo tímidamente.

Pinkie: Uuuu brillante. – Admiró su reflejo en la reluciente armadura.

Rarity: Que puedo decir, luces como un héroe de fantasía. – Mencionó comparando al chico con aquellas novelas románticas de fantasía que leía, en donde un corcel proveniente de tierras lejanas, portando una armadura, salvaba al reino y se quedaba con la hermosa yegua protagonista. – Es como si la armadura estuviese hecha solo para ti.

Starlight: Y pensar que hace solo unos días estabas deprimido por no tener trabajo y mírate ahora con uno de los puestos más importantes.

Applejack: Ahora de veras que parece un guardia real en toda la regla.

Ash: Por cierto ¿Cuáles son mis labores como guardia? – Cuestionó.

Twilight: Veras, los guardias son los encargados de la protección de Equestria, desde la familia real hasta los ponys comunes. Sus funciones abracan de solucionar disputas y atrapar criminales hasta defender el reino de cualquier amenaza. – Expuso. – Además, como único guardia, desde ahora eres la fuerza de la ley con mayor rango en Poyville después de mí, claro está, aunque yo no hago mucho uso de esa autoridad.

Ash: O sea que soy como la oficial Jenny de aquí. – Asoció.

Rainbow: ¿Oficial qué?

Ash: La ley en mi mundo. – Aclaró. – Y por cierto ¿cómo resolvían sus problemas antes sin un guardia?

Applejack: Pues Ponyville siempre ha sido un lugar tranquilo y con excepciones contadas, nunca hemos tenido problemas que requirieran la intervención de una autoridad. En los casos en los que llegamos a tener desacuerdos graves entre nosotros, siempre se ha recurrido a la corte comunal, donde ambas partes ponen sus argumentos y evidencias en la mesa y un juez del pueblo o la alcaldesa deciden quien tiene la razón. – Explicó.

Ash: Entonces prácticamente no necesitan de ningún guardia.

Rarity: Ciertamente. Básicamente tu labor más grande será patrullar el pueblo y no encontrar ningún problema. Cosa buena porque sería una pena ensuciar tan linda armadura. – Palpó la metálica vestimenta, cosa que no puso contentos a los presentes, en espacial a cierto dragoncito.

Starlight: Alégrate, así podrás dedicarle todo el tiempo que quieras a seguir tu entrenamiento.

Ash: Cierto. – Sonrió.

Pinkie: ¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Es hora de festejar! – Sacó de sabrá dios donde, su cañón de confeti, el cual se activó solo, disparando su contenido que impactó a nuestro protagonista, estampándolo contra la pared. – Ahora que recuerdo, nunca calibré el cañón, hehehe. Perdóname Ash.

Ash: *cof cof cof*. – Tosió por el impacto en el estómago. – Que suerte que traía puesta la armadura.

Rarity: Mejor celebramos un poco menos… extravagante. – Buscó la palabra correcta. – Al menos hasta que puedas reparar esa cosa.

Pinkie: De acuerdo. – Resopló inconforme.

Nuestros héroes celebraron el resto de la tarde. Comieron, bebieron y bailaron. Para Ash se le hizo curiosa la forma de bailar de las cuadrúpedas e intentó imitarlas lo mejor posible, causando varias risas de ellas al ver sus dos pies izquierdos.

En algún momento, las chicas le pidieron que les dejara probarse también la armadura. Ahí comprobaron que, a pesar de que no pesaba tanto como la otra, la armadura no era tan ligera. Raninboe Dash y Applejack pudieron usarla con relativa facilidad, Pinkie Pie y Twilight podían andar aunque con algo de dificultad y, Stralight, Fluttershy y Rarity apenas si podían aguantarla.

Ya entrada la noche, las chicas se despidieron y volvieron a sus hogares, dejando a los 4 residentes del castillo limpiando todo y luego yéndose a acostar.

Twilight: Descansa bien Ash, después de todo mañana te presentaremos a todo el pueblo como Guardia.

Ash: Ya veo… ¿¡Espera qué!? – Quedó impactado con la noticia.

Twilight: Pues sería un problema si de repente apareciera un guardia. Así que le mandé un mensaje a la alcaldesa para que organizar todo para presentarte ante el pueblo mañana.

Ash: Ya… ya veo. – Tartamudeó nervioso. Tal vez tenía una nueva actitud para agradar a los demás, pero el presentarse directamente ante una multitud era una historia diferente. Fácilmente podía recordar aquella vez que participó en un programa de radio donde casi hace el ridículo.

Starlight: Enfrentaste a una tormenta de nieve y a un celoso capitán de la guardia y te da miedo hablar frete a una pequeña multitud.

Ash: N… no que va. – Trató de fingir compostura. Obviamente nadie le creyó.

A la mañana siguiente, todo Ponyville estaba reunido frente a la alcaldía. En la entrada se había puesto un pequeño estrado para la presentación de Ash como guardia.

Tras las puertas del edificio estaba el protagonista vistiendo su armadura junto al resto de las chicas y Spike.

Twilight: A ver, repasemos el programa. – Le dijo a Ash. – Primero la alcaldesa dará una pequeña introducción, luego yo saldré a decir unas palabras y luego tú saldrás y te ppresentarás como guardia ante el pueblo ¿entendido?

Ash: S… s… sí. – Tartamudeó.

Ninguna de las ponys vio eso como buena señal. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese hablar, la voz de la alcaldesa se escuchó.

Alcaldesa: Y ara hacer el anuncio, tenemos a la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle. – Anunció.

Twilight: Bien, parece que es mi turno. Alístate para salir cuando diga tu nombre Ash. – Con eso dicho, salió al estrado.

Fluttershy: Ash ¿estas nervioso? – Se preocupó.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a su cuerpo tembloroso y sintiendo las miradas, Ash supo que no tenía sentido intentar ocultarlo. Dando un asentimiento confirmó a todos lo que ya sabían.

Rainbow: Vamos Ash, solo tienes que relajarte.

Ash: Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿Cómo le hago? – Pidió sugerencias.

Pinkie: Eso es fácil. Sólo debes imaginar que todos están desnudos. – Sugirió.

Ash les dio una mirada a todas antes de hablar.

Ash: ¿O sea cómo están todas ahora? – Señaló el estado natural de los ponys.

Rarity: Tal vez haya alguna forma de hace que Ash deje de pensar en el público.

Applejack: Bueno, a Ash le gustan las batallas. ¿Qué tal si imaginas que estas en una? – Propuso.

El niño entonces recordó como el mismo método le había servido para reponer su confianza en esa misma entrevista de radio. Y justo a tiempo porque en ese momento, Twilight acababa su parte.

Twilight: Y sin más preámbulos, déjenme presentarles al guardia en entrenamiento, Ash Ketchum. – Anuncio. – _Por favor, que se haya librado de sus nervios_. – Pensó.

Para su alivio nuestro héroe salió al estrado luciendo con mucha mayor confianza, cos que alivio a la alicornio.

Ash: Mucho gusto a todos. Mi nombre es Ash de Pueblo Paleta, tal vez algunos me reconozcan por haber llegado al Ponyville hace poco. – Dio un respiro hondo y miro hacia atrás un momento a donde estaban las chicas y Spike. – Saben, desde que llegue aquí me he encontrado con grandiosos ponys y dragón, quienes me recibieron como un amigo y me ayudaron en mis momentos de necesidad. Por eso es que quiero retribuirles un poco a todos ellos y a esta comunidad. Así que voy a dar todo de mí por ser el mejor guardia que puedan tener. – Concluyó.

Por unos momentos hubo silencio. La muchedumbre sabía quién era; des pues de todo, una apariencia como la suya era inconfundible. Algunos lo veían con inseguridad y otros con extrañeza. Ash sabía que no iba aganarse la confianza de todos así como así, pero aquello era lamentable. Al menos hasta que…

*CLAP CLAP CLAP* Se oyeron unos cascos aplaudir.

El responsable del ruido se trataba ni más ni menos que Big Mac, que acababa de terminar sus labores justo a tiempo para oír el discurso. Si bien no conocía a Ash más que de aquella coasion en la fiesta de Pinkie, si era amigo de su hermana, podía confiar en él.

A su acción no tardaron en unirse los aplausos de las CMC, los señores Cacke, la maestra Cherrylee y la cartera Derpy. Eso animó el ambiente y propicio a que los demás también aplaudieran aunque fuese solo por imitar a los demás. Aun así, Ash se sintió un poco más relajado.

Terminada la ceremonia, nuestro héroe se reunió con sus amigos y caminaron al castillo.

Ash: Oye Twilight, quería preguntarte ¿por qué me presentaste como un guardia en entrenamiento? – Preguntó intrigado.

Twilight: Eso fue porque pensé que así sería más fácil para ti. Siendo un guardia en entrenamiento dudo que la gente te pida que los ayudes en cosas muy complejas y también te abre un margen de error en tu trabajo si se te considera un aprendiz. – Explicó. – Además, cuando regreses a tu mundo, será fácil in ventar una excusa a la gente por tu partida como que te transfirieron a otro lado.

Applejack: Bien pensado amiga.

Ash: Entonces a partir de mañana daré mi mejor esfuerzo. – Habló con determinación, alzando el casco.

Tal cual prometió, a partir del siguiente día se dedicó diligentemente a sus labores de guardia, sin olvidar claro su entrenamiento. Ash se levantaba temprano para entrenar con Spike y ya cerca del mediodía se ponía su armadura y salía a patrullar. Así como indicó Twilight, debía salir a recorrer las calles y las afueras del pueblo, manteniéndose siempre atento ante cualquier signo de problemas o llamado de auxilio de algún ciudadano.

En su primer día no tuvo ninguna situación que reportar. Aunque lo destacable era que se incrementó la cantidad de ciudadanos que le devolvían el saludo cuando pasaba. No eran muchos pero ya era un progreso; definitivamente el uniforme generaba respeto.

Los siguientes días la situación fue mejorando para nuestro héroe. Poco a poco más ponys lo veían como alguien amistoso, le traían peticiones sencillas como bajar un gatito de un árbol, ayudar a una dama de edad con sus compras y se pasaba durante sus rondas por casa de sus amigas a ver si no necesitaban ayuda con algo.

Así pasaron dos semanas donde todo parecía ir de maravilla… hasta ese fatídico día.

Era una tarde cualquiera, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ash fue nombrado guardia y en ese momento se encontraba finalizando su sesión diaria con Spike detrás del castillo y como no tenía nada más que hacer, decidió dar una segunda ronda por el pueblo. Es eso, Twilight llegó con una jarra de agua y unos vasos.

Twilight: Parece que ya te acostumbraste a vivir en Ponyville. – Comentó.

Ash: Creo que tienes razón. – Hizo una introspección. Era una gran diferencia la situación en la que llegó a Equestria, donde no podía pararse y casi muere de hambre, a la de ahora, donde a era considerad un ciudadano, tenía un grandioso grupo de amigos y un lugar donde pertenecer.

Spike: Si, estas tan acostumbrado a vivir en este mundo que es como si ya no quisieras volver al tuyo. – Habló indiscretamente.

Ash: Yo… iré a acostarme temprano, disculpen. – Se excusó y se retiró con una inocultable aura de depresión

Al llegar a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama e hizo una introspección. Desde su transformación a Greninjash no experimentó ningún nuevo progreso en su intentó por comunicarse con sus pokémon. Las dudas lo invadieron. "¿Y si Spike tenía razón? ¿Y si de verdad había perdido el deseo de volver a su hogar?" eran las dudas que lo invadían.

En su debilidad, el muchacho tomó una decisión.

Ash: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que tomé el trabajo para poder entrenar si problema, no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo. – Se auto reprendió. – Todos en mi mundo dependen de que pueda advertirles de la amenaza de Giovanni.

Y hablando del diablo, las palabras que Giovanni le dijo en su sueño se le aparecieron de repente, causando que el miedo le generara más dudas. "¿Su apacible vida estaba haciendo que inconscientemente olvidase a todos sus amigos de su mundo?"

Y para empeorar, el miedo lo llevó a otras emociones menos amables; la duda, sospecha y desconfianza. Desde que le presentó aquel espejo extraño, que en realidad era un portal a otro mundo, no había ocurrido alguna novedad. "¿Era posible que Twilight en realidad no se estuviese esforzando por devolverlo a su mundo?" De inmediato se sacudió esa última idea de la cabeza.

Ash: ¿Cómo puedo dudar de Twilight y las chicas después de todo lo que hicieron por mí? E único con un problema soy yo. Necesito redoblar esfuerzos si quiero liberar a mis pokémon.

Tras reprenderse nuevamente a sí mismo decidió dejar el asunto por la paz y dormirse, pero los otros pensamientos que tuvo no lo dejaron conciliar el sueño.

A partir de ahí la actitud de nuestro héroe cambio. Sus patrullajes se volvieron más cortos, ya no le prestaba tanta atención a las peticiones de ayuda de los ciudadanos y cada vez pasaba más y más tiempo entrenando.

En el castillo la cosa no era mejor. El niño solo se aparecía para comer, ducharse y dormir y el resto del tiempo que tenía lo pasaba tras el castillo. Su incremento en el tiempo de entrenamiento era tal que el pobre Spike ya no le podía seguir el ritmo. Cuando el dragoncito se veía forzado a regresar al catillo por un necesario descanso, Ash seguía practicando.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, quienes veían la actitud cada vez más fría del muchacho; ya no se pasaba seguido por sus hogares y cuando les llegaba a devolver el saludo, lo hacía en un tono monótono, como si estuviera penando en otra cosa. Viendo tal situación, decidieron reunirse para discutir el comportamiento de su amigo.

Applejack: Muy bien, creo que todas sabemos por qué estamos aquí. – Tomó la palabra. – Algo raro le está pasando a Ash.

Rarity: Concuerdo, su actitud cambió de repente y sin explicación. – Concordó.

Rainblow: En el pueblo casi no le hace caso a la gente.

Fluttershy: Sin contar con que ya ni nos va a visitar en sus rondas. – Se sintió dolida.

Twilight: Aquí no es mejor. Nosotros solo lo vemos cuando es hora de la comida y de ahí se desaparece.

Starlight: Ese chico sólo viene al castillo porque sabe que aquí puede comer y dormir.

Spike: Puedes quitar la parte de dormir. Desde antier he notado que Ash no duerme lo suficiente. – Comentó, alarmando a las chicas. – Cuando fui a tomar un vaso de agua, vi como Ash salía de su cuarto en la madrugada e iba afuera. Creo que todo es mi culpa. – Habló tristemente.

Twilight: No te culpes Spike. Tal vez no dijiste no fue lo mejor, pero no tenías mala intención.

Rainbow: ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste? – Inquirió.

Spike les contó de su pequeña indiscreción.

Starlight: Creo que ya entiendo por qué se comportó así. – Reflexionó al oír el relato de Spike. – Verán, cuando íbamos en el tren en camino al Imperio de Cristal, Ash me contó acerca de sus preocupaciones sobre volver a su mundo y lo que hay dentro de su cuerpo.

Rainbow: Pero si Twilight y las princesas están haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo. – Replicó.

Satrlight: No es eso. Él tiene completa fe en que podemos ayudarlo; su problema es que se siente impotente de no poder hacer nada en ese aspecto. – Contestó. – Lo único que puede hacer es entrenar para estar más en sintonía con las criaturas en su interior. Probablemente lo que le dijo Spike elevó su nivel de ansiedad y estrés y ahora está obsesionado con entrenar sin parar hasta conseguir esa meta, sin importarle nada más, incluso su salud.

Fluttershy: No podemos dejar que siga así, debemos hacer algo. – Expreso consternada.

Pinkie: Tal vez solo necesite un abrazo y dejar salir lo que siente.

Fluttershy: Me parece una buena idea. – Secundó.

Rainbow: Eso solo si logramos que nos dirija la palabra 5 minutos al menos.

Twilight: Tenemos que hacer una intervención. – Indicó. – Simplemente no podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así. En cuanto Ash regrese hablaremos con él para que entienda que no debe excederse así.

Y hablado del diablo, el mencionado entró en ese momento a la sala. Se le veía un poco desganado y con bolsas en los ojos, indicios de las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo.

Ash: Hola. – Saludó en un tono cansado. – Sólo vengo por un poco de agua. – Se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Twilight: Espera Ash, queremos hablar contigo. – Lo detuvo.

Ash: Perdona, es que tengo algo que hacer. – Quiso excusarse, mas no lo dejaron.

Starlight: Insistimos. – Intervino.

Notando las profundas miradas de las chicas, Ash no tuvo opción más que quedarse.

Twilight: Veras Ash, dese hace un tiempo te hemos notado algo diferente. – Inició con tacto. – Empezando con tu actitud ante el trabajo.

Rarity: Si, los otros ponys te han visto frio con ellos.

Ash: Si es por el trabajo, puedo volver a actuar normalmente. – Dijo sin importarle. – Si eso es todo, regresaré a entrenar y…

Rainbow: ¿En serio crees que te llamaríamos solo por eso? Si estamos aquí es porque sabemos que te has estado levantando a plena noche para ir a entrenar. – Prefirió ir directo al punto.

Applejack: Te estas obsesionando con eso de entrenar a un punto que ya es insano.

Ash: No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien. – Quiso demeritar la preocupación.

Starlight: Por favor, tienes bolsas en los ojos y te vez horrible. – Refutó.

Ash: No es nada. – Masculló inconforme.

Fluttershy: Por favor, solo queremos ayudarte.

Ash: Lo sé y lo aprecio, pero este es mi asunto. – La cortó.

Pinkie: Vamos, solo necesitas un buen descanso y estarás con una sonrisa mañana en la mañana. – Buscó convencerlo mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Aun así, eso no afecto a Ash.

Ash: Lo que necesito es seguir entrenando, así que mejor me voy. – Actuó groseramente. – Tengo que usar cada segundo disponible en hacer lo que pueda por mis amigos.

Spike: Ash, perdona por lo que dije. – El dragoncito habló con voz melancólica. – Por mi culpa es que estas actuando así.

Ash: No Spike, lo que hiciste fue abrirme los ojos. Pasé tanto tiempo disfrutando la vida con ustedes que ignore el peligro que pasa mi mundo. Y aunque no pueda hacer mucho, voy a esforzarme el doble en lo que sí puedo.

Starlight: Escucha Ash, comprendo que te sientas impotente por todo lo que te pasa, pero no por eso debes autodestruirte buscando apurar las cosas. – Insistió.

Ash: Tú no lo comprenderías.

Twilight: Tal vez ella no pero yo sí. – Dio un paso al frente, hablando seria y autoritariamente. – Yo también tuve que viajar a otro mundo por una misión importante con el riesgo de no poder regresar a mi hogar si algo pasaba. Así que se lo que sientes y por eso puedo decirte que tu forma de actuar no es la correcta.

Ash nunca había visto a su amiga actuar con tal autoridad. Era una presencia bastante dominante, muy familiar a la que tenía la princesa Celestia. Aun así, el muchacho era demasiado terco.

Ash: Tal vez no sea la mejor forma, pero es lo único que tengo. – Dicho eso se dispuso a irse, pero al darse vuelta se vio rodeado por las 7 ponys y Spike.

Applejack: Lo siento amigo, pero no vamos a dejarte ir hasta que recapacites.

Rainbow: Te sugiero que cooperes por las buenas o tendremos que retenerte por las malas.

Ash: No hagan esto. – Uso un tono de advertencia.

Rarty: Lo siento querido, pero es por tu propio bien, incluso si tenemos que someterte.

Fluttershy: Preferiría que te quedaras sin que tuviéramos que hacer esto.

Ash: Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, así que déjenme ir; no quiero verme en la necesidad de enfrentarlas. Saben que soy bastante fuerte.

Pinkie: Pues nosotras tenemos una princesa, una maga con poder suficiente como para regresar en el tiempo, una Wondrebolt, una vaquera en buena forma y al resto. Diría que estamos con ventaja.

Rarity/Spike: Hey. – Reclamaron.

Rainbow: Se acabó la charla, es hora de pasar a la acción. – La pegaso se lanzó a toda velocidad a embestir al entrenador.

Pero aquel simple movimiento fue fácil de esquivar para nuestro protagonista que usó ataque rápido para dar un salto y dejar que Rainbow pasara por debajo de él. Con lo que no contaba era conque Applejack lo aprisionaría lazándole del cuello con su reata.

Applejack: Te tengo. – Dijo satisfecha.

Ash: Aun no. – Cortó las cuerdas con su hoja navaja.

Si darle descanso, Twilight trató de atraparlo con un lazo mágico, pero Ash empleó doble equipo, haciendo que lo que atrapara fuese un clon que se desvaneció al instante.

Aprovechando la confusión de su clon, el chico quiso huir, pero fue atrapado en una burbuja de energía conjurada por Starlight.

Starlight: Deja de actuar como un tonto y recapacita.

Ash: Solo déjenme en paz. – Dentro de la burbuja Ash se envolvió en llamas y giro a toda velocidad. A pesar del dolor que le provocaba el bombardeo, continuó con el ataque hasta que logró destruir la burbuja.

Los siguientes en intentar una ofensiva fueron Pinkie Pie, Spike y Rarity, que lo tacaron con su cañón de confeti, su aliento de fuego y arrojándole cosas con magia respectivamente. Para defenderé, Ash giró en el suelo y usó atactueno, generando un contraescudo que bloqueó eficazmente todo lo lanzado.

Las chicas y Spike quedaron un poco impresionadas con ese movimiento. Valiéndose de esas reacciones, Ash usó ata que rápido encaminándose a la salida antes de que espabilaran. Pero no contaba que Fluttershy se interpondría entre él y la puerta.

Fluttershy: N… n… no t… te dejaré p… pasar. – Se armó de todo el valor que pudo reunir para encarar a un oponente mucho más fuerte que ella.

Ash estaba entre la espada y la pared; por un lado tenia detrás al resto de sus amigos queriéndolo detener mientras que a su frente tenía bloqueada la salida por la pony más dulce y delicada que conocía. Y se veía que ella no se iba a mover ni un centímetro.

Ash: Por favor muévete Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: No lo hare. Si quieres pasar, tendrás que hacerlo sobre mí.

Sin saber realmente que hacer, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y trató de intimidarla con un disparo de atactrueno hacia el techo.

Aquello ciertamente logró infundirle miedo, más no fue suficiente para que se moviera ni un milímetro. Si algo tenía la pegaso amarilla muy destacable era que, aunque fuese mayormente una yegua delicada, si era por su amigos era capaz de sacar un valor sin igual. Y si Ash quería escapar del palacio, la única forma era a la fuerza.

Para Ash sería muy fácil quitarla, sólo tenía que empujarla con ataque rápido, su movimiento más débil, y tendría vía libre; sólo que eso implicaría que de cualquier forma tendría que lastimarla.

La intensa mirada de aquellos ojos aguamarina le decían que su portadora no se iba a apartar sin importar lo que le hiciera. Tras unos momentos de tensión, aquella determinación fue lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo caer.

Antes de que cualquier cosa más pasara, nuestro héroe fue aprisionado por un lazo normal y dos mágicos, aunque ya no importaba, había perdido totalmente el espíritu de lucha.

Ash: No… no puedo. Jamás podría hacerte daño. – Agachó la cabeza completamente derrotado.

Twilight: Ahora si nos vas a escuchar te guste o no.

Las chicas se colocaron frente a Ash, haciéndole recordar a este la primera vez que interactuaron en la sala de Fluttershy.

Starlight: Entendemos que te sientas frustrado por no poder regresar a tu mundo, pero ese cambio de actitud fue demasiado radical. – Inició.

Spike: En serio lamento que te haya afectado tanto lo que te dije. – Se disculpó.

Ash: No es tu culpa Spike, soy yo. – Habló en tono decaído. – Ha pasado ya un mes y medio desde que llegué. Tiempo en el quien sabe cuánto ha progresado Giovanni con su plan de controlar a Arceus.

Ash: Mis amigos y familia están en un peligro constante y eso las incluye. – Las miro a todas. – Si Giovanni lleva a cabo su plan, seguramente traerá a Arceus aquí y nada podrá detenerlo de hacer lo que quiera con su hogar. – En su mente revivió las escenas de su pesadilla. – no quiero que pase eso, no puedo dejar que pase eso.

Ash: Y mientras tanto yo solo me he estancado. – Golpeó el suelo con el casco. – Desde el Imperio de Cristal, no importa que tan duro entrene, no he avanzado nada.

Las chicas podían sentir la frustración emanando del entrenador. Sin

Ash: Pero lo que más me preocupa son mis pokémon. Necesito mejorar mi unión con ellos y sus habilidades si quiero ser capaz de liberarlos de mi cuerpo. Pero mientras siga sin progresar, eso no pasará.

Ash: No soy tan inteligente como Twilight, Starlight o las princesas, así que no puedo ayudarlas en nada. Y lo único que pensé que podía hacer ni siquiera funciona ya. No sé qué más hacer. – El chico rechinó los dientes frustrado.

Las chicas se sintieron mal por Ash, en especial Starlight que ya tenía conocimiento de las preocupaciones que lo acongojaban. El tener una misión a realizar que podía cumplir era lo que lo animaba a seguir adelante, pero cuando o pudo cumplir su labor, toda la ansiedad que tenia, logró apoderarse de él.

De repente, nuestro protagonista sintió como un par de cosas lo envolvían en una sensación cálida. Las responsables de eso eran Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy que lo abrazaron una de cada lado.

Pinkie: Este bien, estamos aquí, déjalo salir. – Le susurró dulcemente.

Aquel calor reconfortante logró ablandar su corazón, dejando salir toda la frustración reprimida en forma de lágrimas y sollozos.

A todas se les partió el corazón el ver a alguien tan vivo y alegre romperse así. Tras un rato de dejar salir todo lo que tenía adentro, Ash se mostró mucho más calmado.

Ash: Lamento mucho haberme comportado como lo hice. – Se disculpó de todo corazón.

Applejack: En realidad nosotras también debemos disculparnos.

Rarity: A pesar de que también prometimos ayudarte, no hemos hecho nada para ayudarte. – Completó.

Ash: ¿De qué hablan?, ustedes siempre han estado ayudándome; Dándome un lugar donde quedarme y enseñándome sobre Equestria y sus costumbres. – Argumentó.

Rainbow: En realidad, quien más ha hecho algo por ti es Twilight. En nuestro caso casi no te hemos ayudado. – Lo corrigió.

Fluttershy: Es cierto que te llevamos a mi casa para curarte, pero eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer tras salvarme.

Starlight: Y yo prometí que también ayudaría en la investigación para egresarte al lugar de donde provienes cuando, en realidad, me he metido muy poco en ello.

Applejack: Lo que queremos decir es que queremos apoyarte para que superes el bache en el que estas metido.

Fluttershy: Pero no podemos hacerlo si te lo guardas todo para ti mismo y no nos dices lo que te molesta o preocupa.

Pinkie: Si, no queremos que te pongas todo tristón como cuando te miraban feo los otros ponys.

Ash: Tienen razón. Si algo se de mi experiencia como entrenador, es que un no puede ganar las batallas solo. – Recuperó el ánimo. – Chicas, si no les importa ¿me ayudarían a liberar a mis pokémon? – Se inclinó ante ellas.

Todas: Por supuesto. – Respondieron sonrientes.

Spike: Y no te olvides de mí. – Se montó en su lomo. – Recuerda que aún me debes enseñar algunos de tus movimientos.

Ash: Claro.

Con sus sentimientos exteriorizados y su corazón en paz algo ocurrió. Repentinamente el pelaje Ash se iluminó tenuemente y su temperatura se elevó un poco. Fluttershy y Pinkie dejaron de abrazarlo y se alejaron.

Tal cual como cuando se unió con Greninja, el entrenador sintió otro latido además del suyo y luego otro más y otro y otro hasta sumar 6 aparte del suyo.

Rainbow: ¿Qué está pasando? – Se alarmó.

Ash: Yo… yo los siento; a todo ellos. – Se tocó el pecho. – Quieren hablarme, puedo sentirlo.

Rarity: Pero no comprendo, se supone que Ash no había tenido progreso alguno en su entrenamiento. Entonces ¿por qué ahora? – Se preguntó.

Starlight: Probablemente porque cuando Ash se dejó dominar por la ansiedad, creó un bloqueo mental que lo impidió de conectarse con sus amigos. – Dedujo.

Applejack: Entonces se concentró tanto en entrenar para liberar a sus amigos que ignoró su lazo que tenía con ellos. – Tradujo.

Twilight: Y cuando se desahogó de sus preocupaciones, también se deshizo del bloqueo. Gracias a eso sus amigos pudieron manifestarse.

Pinkie: Los abrazos funcionan. – Celebró.

Ash: _Ustedes también querían ayudarme, verdad chicos_. – Pensó para su interior, esperando que sus pokémon lo escuchasen.

Twilight: Por cierto, acerca de tu mundo, hay algo que quisiera que vieras. – Llamó su atención.

Ash y las chicas se trasladaron a la habitación donde estaba almacenado el espejo, que en realidad era un portal que conectaba Equestria con el mundo de Canterlot Hight.

Twilight: Quería mostrártelo más temprano, pero como ocurrió todo este embrollo, ya no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ash se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

Twilight: ¿Recuerdas este espejo verdad? – Preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento del muchacho. – Pues veras, la primera vez que usé este espejo fue cuando una pony llamada Sunset Shimmer robó mi corona que poseía una gema de gran poder mágico.

Ninguno de los presente parecía entender el punto al que quería llegar Twilight. Aun así la dejaron continuar.

Twilight: La segunda vez que fui a ese mundo, descubrí que unas poderosas criaturas conocidas como sirenas residían en ese lugar. Ellas fueron desterradas de esta realidad gracias a Star Swirl el barbado.

Ash: ¿Quién? – Desconoció el nombre.

Rainbow: Sólo es el novio muerto de Twilight. – Bromeó.

Twilight: NO ES MI NOVIO MUERTO. – Le gritó enojada. – Sólo es un poderoso, inteligente e interesante hechicero que vivió hace muchos años y que me interesa su vida y obra.

Rainbow: Ok, no es tu novio muerto.

Twilight: Gracias.

Rainbow: Es tu crush muerto.

A la alicornio se le hincó una vena en la frente por la mala broma de su amiga, a pesar de que el resto, menos Ash, se aguantaba la risa.

Twilight: Como sea. – Gruñó. – Consultando con la princesa Celestia, descubrí que Strar Swirl envió a las sirenas a ese otro mundo antes de que el espejo fuera creado.

Spike: ¿Y a dónde quieres llegar? – Exteriorizó la duda de todos.

Twilight: A lo que quiero llegar es que Star Swirl creó el espejo que conecta nuestro mundo con el de Canterlot Hight y también creó el hechizo que desterró a las sirenas a ese mismo lugar. – Como vio que nadie aun comprendía, decidió explicarse mejor. – Eso significa que Star Swirl sabe cómo abrir portales entre las dimensiones.

La cara de Ash se iluminó al oír esas palabras; eran como un oasis en medio del desierto.

Ash: ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Hagamos el hechizo. – Se emocionó.

Twilight: No puedo. – Le bajó los ánimos. – El hechizo se perdió y ya nadie conoce su contenido, ni siquiera las princesas.

Ash: Owwww. – Se lamentó.

Twilight: Pero no todo está perdido, sólo tenemos que conocer el hechizo. – Le guiño un ojo.

Applejack: Pues el tipo murió hace miles de años. – Resaltó un punto. – No es como si pudiésemos visitarlo para pedirle ayuda.

Twilight: Al contrario, de hecho el propio Starswirl nos dejó la herramienta para hacer justamente eso. – De una mesa, atrajo con su magia un pergamino con un hechizo que Starlight conocía muy bien.

Starlight: ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – Preguntó con incredulidad.

Twilight: Lo es, es el hechizo de viaje en el tiempo. – Dijo triunfante. – Con esto podemos viajar l pasado para pedirla a Starswirl que nos enseñe cómo abrir un portal al mundo de Ash.

Ash: Eso es genial. – Celebró.

Twilight: Aun no es momento de alegrarnos. – Le bajó los ánimos otra vez. – Starlight sabe de lo que hablo. – Todos voltearon a ver a la unicornio lila.

Starlight: Para usar el hechizo de viaje en el tiempo necesitas usar una cantidad de magia proporcional a la cantidad de tiempo que quieras retroceder. – Habló seriamente. – Para viajar a la época de su infancia, me costó mucho de mi poder mágico. Para regresar miles de años se necesitaría una cantidad de magia inmensa.

Rarity: Entonces no hay posibilidad de viajar a esa época. – Se lamentó.

Twilight: No, aún hay un chance y es…

Pinkie: U u u yo yo. – Brincó alzando la mano. – Preguuuuntame preguuuuntame.

Twilight: Si Pinkie. – Le dio la palabra.

Pinkie: Sólo debemos juntar la magia alicornio de las 4 princesas y que todas usen el hechizo para mandar a alguien al pasado y entonces pueda preguntarle.

Twilight: Lo siento Pinkie pero eso es… completamente correcto. – La princesa quedó asombrada por la inexplicable capacidad deductiva de la chica.

Fluttershy: ¿No te alegra Ash?

Twilight: Las princesas se reunirán para la presentación al público de Flurry Heart, así que se será buen momento para pedirles su ayuda. – Indicó. – ¿Crees que puedas esperar ese tiempo Ash?

Ash: Confieso que me gustaría detener a Giovanni lo más pronto posible, pero prometo ser paciente. – Fue sensato.

Starlight: Entonces sugiero que vayamos a descansar, todo este ajetreo me dejo agotada. – sugirió, a lo que todas accedieron.

Esa misma noche, mientras el resto de los habitantes del castillo dormían, la unicornio lila se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua. Mientras iba de regreso a su cuarto notó como una luz salía de la habitación de Spike por las rendijas de la puerta.

Starlight: Probablemente este leyendo alguna historieta. – Pensó en voz alta y se regresó a su cama.

Lo que no sabía era que aquella luz no provenía de alguna vela, sino del cuerpo del propio dragoncito. Y que su significado sería algo de suma importancia para su futuro.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de las dimensiones, acontecimientos ocurrían en Monte Corona.

Giovanni: Y bien ¿Cómo va el proyecto? – Consultó a sus esbirros.

Achichincle: Señor, llevamos el 10% del control de Arceus. – Informó.

Giovanni: ¿Cómo que el 10%? – Preguntó irritado. – Llevamos más de un mes en esto y me dices que solo hemos avanzado un mísero 10%.

Acchichincle: En realidad es el 9%, pero quise redondearle. – Comentó.

Giovanni: Persian. – Dijo irritado el capo del crimen, a lo que su pokémon soltó un haz de joya de luz, quemando al pobre desgraciado. – Saturno, ven aquí. – Llamó a su ejecutivo.

Saturno: Dígame señor.

Giovanni: Prepárense para trasladar todo el equipo y a los pokémon.

Saturno: ¿Pero por qué señor? – Preguntó incrédulo.

Giovanni: Ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en este lugar. – Respondió. – Odio admitirlo, pero ese mocoso tiene conexiones poderosas y es probable que ya sepan de su desaparición. Pronto descubrirán que vino aquí, así que debemos irnos antes de que lleguen.

Saturno: Comprendo, alistaré todo de inmediato.

Giovanni: Y dile a Colress que incremente la presión en ese Arceus en cuanto lleguemos. – Ordenó. – No sé qué fue lo que le hizo al mocoso ese, pero estoy seguro de que no está muerto. Y mi experiencia con él me dice que si no averiguamos donde está, regresará para estorbarnos con nuestros planes. Así que quiero tener al pokémon Alfa bajo mi control lo antes posible.

El antiguo miembro del Equipo Galáctico se inclinó ante su nuevo empleador y se retiró para llevar a cabo sus órdenes.

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué tal me quedó el Ash medio emo? Si no les gustó, no hay problema, es la última vez que lo haré.**

 **Como leyeron cerca del final, con lo de Spike, sigue una nueva adaptación de otro capítulo, el cual me habían sugerido.**

 **Por cierto, alguien en algún momento me mencionó si metería el universo de la EG. En su momento no lo concebí porque la neta solo conozco de las películas por las reseñas de proyecto CHAOS. Pero como leyeron, mientras pensaba en la trama de viajes entre dimensiones dije "Meh, igual y hasta encaja" Pero quiero consultarlo con ustedes. ¿Lo hago o ignoro ese universo? Ay me dicen y a ver que pasa.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cómo están mis queridos lectores. No andaba muerto, solo ocupad con la otra historia y por eso no había tenido tiempo de redactar el capítulo.**

 **La verdad es que no esperaba tardarme tanto. Este es el capítulo más largo que es escrito, con más de 13,000 palabras, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, hubo un review por ahí que me preguntó sobre los emparejamientos. Pues aprovecho para decirles lo que ya he comentado; con respecto a eso, dejaré las relaciones algo ambiguas para que así la decisión de con quien o quienes se queda Ash sea suya. Y si llega a pasar de que nadie escoge nada, pues yo igual decido el emparejamiento, aunque aguas porque orita, gracias a la otra historia, ando en mood como de harem.**

 **Pues como pudieron suponer en el cap pasado, el de esta ocasión es una adaptación del capítulo "El reto de fuego". Ya sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

Cap 11. El reto de fuego.

Nos encontramos en una cueva que servía de mina privada para la diseñadora más famosa (y la única) de Ponyville, Rarity. Nuestro héroe y Spike se encontraban ayudándole a la mencionada a juntar piedras preciosas para decorar algunos de sus diseños.

Rarity: Por ahí hay unas cuantas muy bonitas. – Localizó unas joyas dentro de la roca con su magia. – ¿Ash, serias un amor y la traerías? – Pidió educada y elegantemente.

El muchacho obedeció y usó excavar para atravesar la roca, logrando sacar un bunche de joyas bastante numeroso.

Ash: Recuérdame como me dejé convencer para participar en esto. – Cuestionó a Spike mientras se sacudía la tierra de la melena.

Spike: Bueno…

-Flashback-

Ash acababa de regresar de su patrullaje matutino y como no tenía nada más que hacer, ni deseaba volver a obsesionase con el entrenamiento, decidió mejor ir a la biblioteca a buscar un poco de información sobre aquel pony responsable del hechizo que podría regresarlo a su mundo, Star Swirl el barbado.

Afortunadamente encontró la biografía del mencionado unicornio en uno de los estantes, así que la tomó y se sentó en una mesa para leerlo. A pesar de que Ash no era un ávido lector, puso toda su atención en el libro.

A media lectura Spike entró a la biblioteca como si estuviese buscando algo.

Spike: Ahí estas. – Encontró lo que buscaba en nuestro protagonista.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa Spike?

Spike: Rarity necesita tu ayuda urgentemente, es una emergencia. – Dijo con desesperación.

Ash: Entendido. – Abandonó su lectura y raudo y veloz se dirigió a donde la damisela en desgracia.

-Fin del flashback-

Ash: Me engañaste. – Le recriminó. – Pensé que Rarity estaba en serios problemas.

Spike: Bueno, no mentí en que Rarity necesitaba tu ayuda. – Se justificó.

Ash: Si, pero para esto. – Expresó inconforme, sacando un nuevo grupo de gemas.

Rarity: Oh vamos, no vas a dejar a una delicada doncella arriesgarse por su cuenta en una cueva llena de murciélagos. – Dijo en tono suplicante. – Además, esto te sirve como un entrenamiento para practicar ese movimiento de excavación que usas. _Y si yo salgo beneficiada de esto que mejor_. – Pesó eso último.

Spike: Por eso te necesitamos para que uses tus poderes para sacar las gemas mientas yo siro de guardaespaldas para defender a Rarity por si despiertan los murciélagos. – Alzó su mirada al techo, mostrando un grupo de murciélagos que se encontraban dormidos.

Ash: De acuerdo. – En vista de que Rarity y Spike aran sus amigos y que al fin y al cabo ya estaba ahí, se quedó para ayudarles.

Rarity: Gracias Ash, eres un amor. – Le dijo con complacencia mientras el chico se metía al hueco nuevamente. – Créeme que me gustaría usar mi magia, pero resulta que la magia de unicornio es muy luminosa y eso los despertaría.

Al decir eso, repentinamente una intensa luz surgió detrás de ella.

Rarity: Spike, baja la intensidad de tu flama, los despertarás. – Advirtió, pero al voltear vio algo que nunca esperaría.

Spike: No es mi flama. – El pequeño dragón, por increíble que pareciera, estaba destellando en los colores de sus escamas.

De repente, un ruido sobre sus cabezas los alertó; los murciélagos que hasta el momento dormían plácidamente, despertaron a causa de la intensa luz. En pocos segundos la cueva se hizo un caos por los alborotados murciélagos que revoloteaban por todos lados.

Rarity: Oh no. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su melena fuese víctima de los ataques de las infames "ratas aladas". – ¡Corran! – Gritó y salió despavorido de la cueva con Spike tras de ella y una horda de murciélagos tras de este.

Algunos momentos de silencio pasaron en el interior de la cueva hasta que un montón de joyas fue arrojado fuera del hoyo que excavó Ash.

Ash: ¿Ya con esas? – Preguntó desde dentro del agujero. – ¿Hola? ¿Spike?... ¿Rarity? – Entonces salió del agujero, encontrándose con una cueva vacía. – ¿Y estos a donde se fueron?

Más tarde en el castillo…

Twilight: Siempre es un placer tenerlas de visita princesas. – Le sirvió una taza de té a las princesas Luna y Celestia, que habían venido a visitar a la más joven de las alicornio.

Luna: Para nosotras también es motivo de júbilo venir a visitarte. – Devolvió las cortesías.

Celestia: Aun hay mucho que debemos arreglar para la presentación de la hija de Cadance a toda Equestria, pero ahora que esta se atrasará un par de semanas, podemos relajarnos y tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

Twilight: Es una lástima que Cadance se enfermara de gripe. – Se lamentó por su cuñada.

Celestia: El sistema inmunológico de una madre, incluso de una madre alicornio, siempre está bajo después del alumbramiento. Y con todo lo que ocurrió con el corazón de cristal, la tormenta y tu compromiso pues…

Twilight/Luna: Que no hay ningún compromiso. – Se apuraron a desmentir.

Luna: *Ejem* Volviendo al tema anterior, acerca del plan que nos contaste…

Twilight: Oh si, como les decía, con el poder de las 4 juntas esperamos poder viajar hasta la época en que Star Swirl el barbado vivía y que él nos enseñara el hechizo para viajar entre dimensiones. – Explicó.

Celestia: Comprendo. – Asintió con un semblante pensativo. – Vale la pena intentarlo.

Celestia: Me da vergüenza admitirlo pero con lo ocupadas que estuvimos con nuestro trabajo, Ash no se volvió exactamente una de nuestras prioridades. – Confesó. – Me alegro mucho de que cuente con alguien como tú para apoyarlo.

Twilight: Gracias princesa. – Se sonrojó por los halagos de su maestra.

Las tres se sentaron a degustar de la merienda y pasar un ameno rato hasta que…

Rarity: AYUDA TWILIGHT. – La unicornio entró despavorida a la sala cargando con un brillante Spike. – Twilight, tienes que ver a Spike, algo raro le pasa. – Depositó al dragoncito que seguía fosforeciendo y rascándose con locura.

Spike: Por favor alguien ayúdeme. – Suplicaba. – Es como si ardiera por dentro.

Twilight: No tengo idea de que es esto. – Admitió.

Lua: Yo sí. – Intervino. – Esto es…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, las puertas del recinto se abrieron nuevamente para dejar entrar a Ash que llevaba tras de sí un carro repleto de gemas.

Ash: No puedo creer que me abandonaran. Tuve que cargar con esto desde la mina hasta acá. – Expresó inconforme hasta que vio la condición de su joven pupilo. – ¿Oigan y qué le pasa a Spike?

Luna: Eso iba a explicar. – Retomó. – A pesar de que habitamos el mismo mundo desde hace decenas de miles de años, los dragones son una especia misteriosa para los ponis. Apenas si tenemos conocimiento de su cultura y costumbres.

Ash: ¿Y eso por qué?

Celestia: Los dragones son seres muy territoriales y entrar a su reino es casi imposible. Los únicos permitidos son aquellos individuos a quien un dragón haya aprobado y en toda la historia poni, ninguno de nuestra especie ha conseguido ese privilegio.

Luna: Lo único que sí sabemos es que este es un fenómeno que conocemos como "el llamado del dragón".

Spike: ¿Llamado del dragón? – Pidió aclaración.

Luna: Según lo que nos relató un dragón menos hostil, es un fenómeno que ocurre cuando el Dragonlord convoca a sus hijos a la tierra de los dragones por alguna necesidad de suma importancia.

Spike: Perfecto, ¿ahora como lo detengo? – Preguntó desesperado.

Celestia: No hay forma de detenerlo. – Dijo amargamente. – Tus únicas opciones son esperar a que, lo que sea para lo que te haya convocado el Dragonlord termine…

Rarity: Eso no suena tan malo, si lo libra de tener que ir a la mentada tierra de los dragones. – Interrumpió.

Luna: No es recomendable. – Le corrigió. – No se sabe cuánto tiempo le tomaría a todos los dragones convocados en llegar con el Dragonlord. Además no sabemos cuándo terminará el asunto, podrían ser días o hasta meses.

Las caras de horror de los 4 jóvenes descartaron completamente esa primera idea.

Ash: ¿Y cuál era la otra opción?

Celestia: La otra opción es hacer caso al llamado y reportarte con el Dragonlord.

En vista de que la primera opción se veía muy vaga, Spike solo tenía una alternativa viable.

Spike: De acuerdo, si no me queda de otra iré a la tierra de los dragones.

Rarity: ¿¡Pero estas loco!? – Se exaltó. – La tierra de los dragones está llena de, bueno, dragones. – Expresó con miedo.

Ash: ¿Y que tienen de malo los dragones? Digo, Spike es uno. – Cuestionó.

Twilight: Spike es diferente. El nació y creció en Equestria rodeado de ponis, por eso él es así. – Explicó.

Rarity: En cambio los otros dragones son unas bestias, brutos, sucios, mal educados, arrogantes, desagradables… – La modista vituperó todo lo vituperable contra la especie de reptiles.

Twilight: Creo que ya entendió el mensaje. – Detuvo a su amiga de seguir, señalando al joven que la veía con cierto temor.

Rarity: Oh… claro… perdón por eso. – Se disculpó de su arranque.

Twilight: De cualquier manera Rarity tiene razón. La tierra de los dragones podría ser muy peligrosa para ti que fuiste criado por ponis.

Spike: Lo sé, pero prefiero ir y hacer algo en lugar de esperar quien sabe cuánto tiempo a que todo esto termine. – Dijo con decisión. – ¿Yyyyy… podrían acompañarme? – Y así la decisión se fue por el caño.

Twilight: Pero por supuesto. – Contestó emocionada. – Esta es una gran oportunidad para conocer acera de la cultura draconiana. Podría tal vez hacer una investigación a fondo, reunir algunas muestras, oh oh y tal vez conseguir alguna entrevista. – Comenzó a divagar.

El resto veía con pena ajena a la alicornio babear y jadear por todas las cosas que podría descubrir. Aquellas miradas lograron sacarla de su auto trance.

Twilight: *Ejem* Co… como decía, por supuesto que iré para apoyarte.

Rarity: Y por supuesto que yo también iré. – Dio un paso al frente. – No voy a dejar que ningún suco dragón se atreva a hacerte daño.

Spike: Gracias chicas.

Twilight: Entonces voy a prepararlo todo. Ven Rarity, necesito tu ayuda para sacar el globo. – Solicitó.

Ash: Momento ¿tienes un globo?

Twilight: Efectivamente. Con el llegamos a Ponyville por primera vez. – Contó. – Servirá para que viajemos a la tierra de los dragones de manera eficaz.

Spike: ¿y yo que voy a hacer con este calor en mi cuerpo? – Preguntó con desesperación.

Ash: Vamos Spike, yo tengo la solución. – Dijo, intrigando a las presentes.

Todos siguieron al muchacho a la parte posterior del castillo, donde indicó a Sike que se pusiera frente a él a unos 10 metros.

Spike: A… Ash, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Preguntó temiendo lo que diría.

Ash: Pues vamos a tener una batalla. – Y así los miedos de Spike se volvieron realidad.

Luna: Ash, sé que quieres ayudar a Spike, pero no todos los problemas puedes resolverlos con una batalla.

Ash: No lo hago por el gusto de pelear. Verán, hace tiempo un amigo tenía un problema con uno de sus pokémon que presentaba síntomas como los de Spike, aunque sin el brillo. – Se explicó. – Y para que se calmara tuvimos una batalla.

Aunque ninguna de las monarcas creía en la eficacia de dicho método, la realidad era que tampoco ellas tenían una idea mejor, así que los dejaron proseguir.

Ash: Vamos Spike, dame con todo lo que tengas. – Lo retó.

Spike: Ahí vamos. – Se dijo a sí mismo y dio inicio a la batalla.

Su primera acción fue usar su aliento de fuego, a lo que Ash respondió con un atactrueno que lo nulificó por completo. A continuación, el dragoncito se lanzó sobre si rival extendiendo sus garras buscando darle arañazos. En esta ocasión Ash esquivó cada uno de los embates del pequeño.

Ash: Vamos Spike, debes mirar a tu oponente en todo momento. – Le aconsejó en medio del combate; que más que combate parecía una sesión de sparring de boxeo, sólo que en vez de que Spike golpease unos cojines, intentaba hacerlo con su maestro.

La escena ante los ojos de las espectadoras era de lo más enternecedoras; Ash seguía indicándole con amabilidad y comprensión a su estudiante cómo mejorar su ofensiva en medio del entrenamiento. Y hacían ver al par como un par de hermanos o incluso a un padre enseñando a su hijo, en el caso de cierta alicornio.

Ash: Eso es, estas mejorando. – Lo elogió al ver una mejoría en la precisión de los ataques de Spike.

El entrenador sintió en su interior una pulsación y su pelaje brilló muy tenuemente.

Ash: Lo sé Pikachu. – Se habló a sí mismo. – Vamos a subir a intensidad amigo. – Le habló a Spike para, acto seguido incluir algunos contraataques en su defensa.

El par de princesa vio tal acción, quedando sorprendidas.

Luna: Es eso lo que nos contó Twilight. – Comentó.

Celestia: Así parece. – Confirmó. – Por lo visto ahora puede hablar con las criaturas adentro de su cuerpo.

Ash: No es hablar. – Intervino mientras aun esquivaba ataques. – Es como si sintiera las emociones que me quieren transmitir. – Aclaró.

Ahora fue el turo del entrenador de pasar a la ofensiva y atacó al pequeño con lanzallamas, atactrueno o shuriken de agua. Spike por su parte, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar las flamas, rayos y estrellas ninja.

Viendo una apertura que Ash dejó intencionalmente, Spike dio un salto para evitar un nuevo lanzallamas y contratacó buscando golpearlo con todo el peso de su cola. El instinto del muchacho se activó entonces y se defendió del ataque con cola de hierro. La fuerza del movimiento logró repelerlo, mandando al dragoncito a volar un par de metros.

Spike: No puede ser, hice que Ash tuviera que defenderse. – Celebró emocionado por su logro al levantarse.

Ash: Como la mayor parte de tu entrenamiento la hemos concentrado en tu cola, era de esperar que se hiciera así de fuerte; buen trabajo Spike. – Lo felicitó. – Y dime ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Spike: De hecho me siento mucho mejor. – Confesó.

Con la sesión de práctica terminada, los 4 regresaron al castillo donde se encontraron con Twilight y Rarity que había terminado de alistar el globo.

Rarity: Nosotras ya acabamos de alistar el globo. – Avisó.

Ash: Y nosotros de controlar lo que le pasaba a Spike.

Twilight: Entonces vayamos a empacar provisiones y lo que necesitemos. – Indicó. – Recuerden que debemos viajar ligeros, o sea nada mayor a una maleta pequeña. – Dijo eso último mirando específicamente a la unicornio blanca.

A continuación volteó a ver a Ash.

Twilight: Cuento contigo para cuidar las cosas mientras no estamos.

Ash: No te preocupes, cuidaré el fuerte. – Le dijo con confianza.

Luna: Sabes, como no habrá ninguna princesa en el castillo, no sería mala idea si yo me quedara aquí en tu ausencia. – Se apresuró a proponer.

Ash: No suena como mala idea. – Se vio accesible. – ¿Tu que dices?

Twilight: Por mí no habría problema y seria de mucha ayuda para ti. Gracias por su ofrecimiento princesa Luna. – Aceptó la oferta.

Luna se mostró contenta de poder pasar algún tiempo de calidad con su más reciente amigo, pero cuál sería su decepción cuando su hermana decidió intervenir.

Celestia: Momento, creo que Ash debería ir con ustedes. – Intervino.

Todos: ¿Eh? – Se mostraron confundidos.

Celestia: Como saben, a donde van habrá muchos dragones y aunque Twilight es una princesa, dudo que su magia sea suficiente como para defender a Rarity y Spike de todos los peligros que pudiesen encontrar. – Razonó. – Por eso es que sugiero que Ash los acompañe. Y como mi hermana se ofreció para cuidar el castillo, no tendrán que preocuparse por nada aquí.

Ash: Si usted lo dice entonces lo haré. – Aceptó.

La deidad del sol se vio satisfecha por la buena disposición del potro. Así mismo se negó a ver a su hermana a la cara, quien en ese momento estaba fulminándola con la mirada.

Twilight: Entonces vayamos a empacar y nos vemos afuera en 30 minutos. – Indicó.

30 minutos después…

Todos los presentes estaban listos para partir. Como Ash y Spike no tenían muchas cosas, ellos acabaron rápidamente. En el caso de las chicas, ellas empacaron más cosas; Twilight algunos pergaminos, pluma y tinta que metió en sus alforjas, mientras que Rarity trajo una pequeña maleta con maquillaje, sombrero, mascada, lentes de sol, protector solar, productos de aseo personal y perfume.

Con todo listo, los 4 subieron al globo y con la guía de la princesa Celestia pusieron rumbo hacia la tierra de los dragones.

El lugar al que se dirigían se encontraba a varios cientos de kilómetros de Equestria, lo que significaría en teoría, un viaje muy largo. Pero a Twilight se le ocurriría una idea para acelerar muchísimo el tiempo de llegada. Spike mantendría con aire caliente el globo usando su aliento de fuego, eso los haría aprovechar las rápidas y fuertes corrientes de viento que se hallaban sobre las nubes; por su parte, Ash y la princesa de la amistad se turnarían para mover el globo en la dirección correcta, el primero valiéndose de la fuerza de sus pokémon y la segunda lo haría con su magia de alicornio. Para terminar, Rarity se ocuparía de atenderlos cuando el pequeño quemador se cansara y cuando el par de alicornios hicieran relevos.

Gracias a dicho plan, el primer día de su travesía lograron avanzar unos 700 Km de los 4500 que necesitaban.

Cayendo la noche, el grupo se dispuso a descansar y reponer energías para seguir a primera hora de la mañana. Ash y Spike se encargaron de reunir leña y hacer una fogata, Twilight de armar mágicamente el campamento y Rarity de hacer la cena. Terminados los alimentos, era hora de ir a dormir. Twilight tenía armadas ya 2 tiendas de campaña y la unicornio se había encargado de armar su gran carpa de 2 pisos.

Ash: Increíble. – Expresó impresionado. – ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Rarity: ¿De qué hablas? Como buena yegua prevenida, empaqué mi tienda de campaña en mi maleta. – Declaró.

Eso dejó aún más impresionado y confundido al potro, quien no se explicaba cómo era posible empacar algo tan grande en una maleta de tamaño regular.

Rarity: Supongo que una le aprende uno o dos trucos a Pinkie Pie tras tanto tiempo de amistad.

Twilight: En ese caso vayamos a dormir. – Indicó.

Rarity: Ash, ya que no cuentas con tienda de campaña, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo. – Invitó. – Es una tienda muy grande y hay suficiente espacio para los 2.

Ash: ¿En serio? – Se alegró por la invitación.

Twilight/Spike: ¡Claro que no! – Se apuraron a intervenir, sonando bastante inconformes.

Twilight: Por eso es que armé 2 tiendas, una para Ash y la otra para mí y Spike.

Ash: Ya veo, por un momento pensé que cada uno tenía su propia tienda. – Se rascó la nuca con el casco. – Entonces gracias por la oferta Rarity pero voy a quedarme en la tienda que me prepararon.

Rarity: Claro, no te preocupes.

Twilight: Bueno Spike, vamos a dormir. – Llamó a su fiel asistente.

Spike: Twilight, si no te molesta me gustaría dormir con Ash. – Dijo tomándola por sorpresa.

Para ambas yeguas no era algo inesperado. Era obvio que Spike le había agarrado cariño a Ash como un modelo masculino a seguir, como un hermano mayor.

Twilight: No me molesta Spike, claro que puedes dormir con Ash. – Le sonrió maternalmente.

Así cada quien se fue a descansar.

Dentro de su tienda, Ash y Spike se la pasaron platicando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El dragoncito estaba fascinado por seguir escuchando las historias de su mentor acerca de sus múltiples aventuras. Además, no perdió oportunidad de pedirle consejos y estrategias de lucha para mejorar como guerrero.

Ash: Oye Spike ¿por qué quisiste que te entrenara en primer lugar? – Preguntó algo que ya llevaba tiempo rondando por su cabeza.

Spike: Bueno, cuando regresaron de Canterlot y me contaron como peleaste contra la princesa Celestia quedé impresionado. Y al verte entrenar aquel día detrás del catillo, te veías tan genial que quise ser un poco como tú. – Dijo con admiración.

Ash quedó sumamente halagado con tal declaración.

Ash: No sé qué decir Spike. – El muchacho se ruborizó de lo halagado que se sentía.

Spike: Pero eso no es todo. La razón más importante es porque quiero ser útil para Twilight y las chicas en sus momentos de necesidad. – Su tono cambió a uno melancólico.

Ash: No entiendo Spike.

Spike: Cuando las chicas se enfrentaron a Nightmare Moon, Discord, La reina Chrysalis o Tirek, yo no pude ayudarlas como me hubiese gustado. – Confesó amargamente. – Por eso quiero ser tan fuerte como tú o Shining y así poder ayudar aunque sea un poco a las chicas.

Ash quedó conmovido por la nobleza de su ambición; de algún modo hacia ver a su propio sueño de ser maestro pokémon como algo banal.

El resto de la noche, maestro y alumno se la pasaron jugando, hablando de cualquier cosa y contando anécdotas hasta que el sueño los venció y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron primero y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno y levantar el campamento. Cuando notaron que los chicos no se habían levantado fueron a revisar a su tienda, sólo para encontrarse con el par plácidamente dormidos. Ambos lucían tan pacíficos como un par de bebes que se les enterneció el corazón y los dejaron así un rato más.

El olor de un estofado fue lo que levantó al par de perezosos, que presurosos salieron a comprobar el origen de tan delicioso aroma.

Rarity: Me alegra que se levantaran. – Los saludó. – Ya temía que si con esto no se paraban, tendría que recurrir a echarles una cubetada de agua. – Bromeó.

Spike quedó embelesado con la pony blanca, que cocinaba usando un lindo delantal que le daba la apariencia de una joven esposa ama de casa. Un golpe con la cola de su maestro lo sacó de su trance y ambos se pusieron a ayudar.

Después del desayuno, maestro y pupilo tuvieron una sesión se sparring. La motivación de ambos era mucho mayor a la mostrada anteriormente, todo gracias al momento de unión que tuvieron la noche anterior.

Terminada la práctica y con todo empacado, retomaron su camino. Esta vez lograron avanzar el doble de lo que recorrieron antes. La misma rutina se repitió al día siguiente, donde avanzaron incluso más todavía.

Para el atardecer del tercer día, fueron testigos de un nuevo panorama. Pasando una amplia cordillera, los recibió un páramo estéril y rocoso. A lo lejos se podía apreciar un gran volcán que exhalaba una columna de humo, indicando que se encontraba activo.

Twilight: Bien, descansaremos por aquí esta noche. – Avisó al grupo y aterrizó el globo en una de las escasas áreas verdes del lugar.

En cuanto tocaron suelo, la princesa de la amistad no tardó en sacar su faceta científica y ponerse a observar el terreno a su alrededor.

Twilight: Esto es tan fascinante. – Se emocionó cual chiquilla. – Las altas temperaturas del suelo impedirían generalmente le crecimiento adecuado de la vegetación; pero aquí hay una zona rica en vegetación gracias al riachuelo que nace de la cordillera que enfría el terreno y a que el suelo volcánico es rico en nutrientes.

Obviamente el grupo decidió acampar ahí. Tras armar el campamento, se reunieron alrededor de la fogata para discutir su plan de acción.

Twilight: Hemos llegado bastante lejos. ¿Quién diría que seriamos los primeros ponys en ir a la tierra de los dragones?

Ash/Spike: *Ejem*. – Carraspearon, haciendo notar que ello no eran de dicha especie.

Twilight: Bueno, entienden lo que digo. – Rodó los ojos. – Además Ash es técnicamente un poni en este momento.

Rarity: Celebraciones de lado ¿qué haremos ahora? Hemos llegado a la tierra de los dragones pero aún no tenemos idea de donde está el Dragonlord.

Twilight: ¿Spike sientes a donde tenemos que ir? – Consultó.

Spike: Mi interior me dice que debemos ir hacia allá. – Apuntó en dirección al volcán.

Con una dirección a la cual ir, Twilight pasó al siguiente tema.

Twilight: Ahora debeos ver cómo movernos. Es muy probable que mientras nos acerquemos al volcán, nos encontremos con varios dragones y no podemos esperar que sean amistosos. – Expuso.

Ash: ¿Entonces cómo nos vamos a mover?

Spike: Podrían usar un disfraz como cuando me espiaban en la migración de dragones. – Sugirió.

Rarity: Eso sería posible si tuviera mis herramientas y material. Les recuerdo que solo traje un equipaje ridículamente pequeño. – Todos se decepcionaron con eso. – Aunque tal vez podría hacer algún tipo de camuflaje con lo que encuentre. – Eso les devolvió la esperanza. – Pero será difícil para los 3.

Ash: Por mí no debes preocuparte, puedo usar la técnica de excavar para ocultarme en la tierra y pasar inadvertido.

Rarity: Eso reduce un poco mi trabajo.

Ash: Entonces está decidido. – Dijo animado. – Mañana en la mañana partiremos.

Con el plan armado, todos fueron a dormir temprano para estar al 100%.

A la mañana siguiente, fue hora de movilizarse. Por seguridad, decidieron dejar todo el equipaje en aquella zona.

Para protegerse de cualquier peligro, Rarity improvisó un camuflaje con forma de roca, empleando la cubierta de la tienda de campaña bañada con tierra, sostenida por el armazón de esta. Por su parte, Ash estaba atento a cualquier señal hostil para meterse bajo la tierra.

A medio camino de su destino, el grupo escuchó sonidos extraños cercanos a su posición y vencidos por la curiosidad, decidieron aventurarse a ver de qué se trataban. Con lo que se encontraron fue con un dragón en armadura dorada que entrenaba lanzando rocas de la mitad de su tamaño al aire y destrozándolas con bolas de fuego.

Sike se asomó más desde su cobertura tras una roca, pero por su imprudencia, terminó cayendo sonoramente al suelo revelando su presencia. El alertado dragón

Dragón en armadura: ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? – Preguntó hostilmente. – ¡Responde ahora! – Sacó las garras, preparado para atacar.

Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, Ash y las chicas salieron de sus coberturas, poniéndose entre ellos.

Ash: No dejaré que le hagas daño. –Apuntó su cuerno hacia el extraño.

D. en armadura: ¿¡Ponis!? – Quedó impactado momentáneamente. – ¿Tu estas viajando con ponyis?

Spike: Espera espera espera, no los lastimes. – Agitó las manos pidiendo que parara. – Si están viajando conmigo pero… emm… – Desesperado se puso a buscar alguna excusa para justificar la presencia de sus amigos.

D. en armadura: Ya veo, ellos deben se tus sirvientes. – Se relajó. – Es la única razón lógica por la que un dragón andaría con ponis.

Spike se ofendió al escuchar como aquel extraño se refería a sus amigos como sirvientes, pero una mirada de Twilight le hizo comprender que salir de tal embrollo les había salido barato.

D. en armadura: Hmmm. – Lo recorrió con la mirada. – Viendo tu anatomía y a los esclavos que traes, deduzco que eres de una de las nobles familias de dragones terrestres.

Aquello llamó la atención de Spike, que hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea de su origen.

Spike: ¿Dragones terrestres? – Se cuestionó en voz alta.

Ash: ¿O sea que hay más de un tipo de dragón? – Curioseó.

D. en armadura: Cuida tu lengua siervo. – Lo calló. – Joven maese, debería disciplinar mejor a su servidumbre.

A Spike le hervía la sangre de oír la forma tan prepotente en que ese dragón trataba a sus amigos. Pero aun así debía contenerse por el bien de todos.

Spike: Tendrás que disculparlo. – Intervino. – Me aseguraré de disciplinar a este… sirviente. – dijo eso ultimo rechinando los dientes del puro enojo.

D. en armadura: De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar. Y contestando a la pregunta de tu ignorante sirviente, sí, hay muchas otras especies de dragones. Primero tenemos a los dragones como usted maese…

Spike: Spike. – Se presentó.

D. en armadura: Claro, Spike. Como decía, los dragones como usted son dragones de tierra. Su especie posee las escamas más duras de entre todos los dragones. También son los únicos que poseen la capacidad de utilizar magia, aunque de un bajo nivel.

Twwilight: Oh, cuanta información. – No pudo resistirse a llenar su libreta de anotaciones con la información revelada, con el resto mirándola con pena ajena.

D. en armadura: Mi especie por otro lado, es la más poderosa entre todos los dragones. – Se jactó. – Poseemos las mejores características de las otras especies inferiores de dragones. Tenemos alas, escamas duras, aunque no como las de su clase, cuatro extremidades, garras afiladas y el más poderoso aliento de fuego.

Viendo la expresión de fastidio que tenía Spike en su rostro, decidió cambiar de tema.

D. en armadura: De cualquier manera, es extraño que seas tú el llamado por el Dragonlord. Se supone que se convocó al hijo mayor de cada familia de dragones. – Reveló. – Si tú fuiste el enviado, eso quiere decir que, o eres hijo único o el último de tu clan.

Spike: Bueno… yo. – Spike dudó pues no sabía que contestar. De cualquier forma no conocía absolutamente nada de su familia biológica, así que cualquier opción era posible.

D. en armadura: Bueno, eso ya no importa. Las circunstancias de su llegada son irrelevantes ahora, lo que nos interesa es por lo que el Dragonlord os convocó.

Spike: ¿Y exactamente dónde se encuentra ese Dragonlord?

D. en armadura: Lo encontrarás a unos kilómetros más adelante. – Señaló en dirección al volcán. – De hecho planeaba dirigirme ahí después de entrenar, pero creo que no pierdo nada si me adelanto. – Se giró a ver al grupo. – Síganme, les concederé el honor de acompañarme.

Rarity: Oh, pero que actitud. – Se quejó en voz baja.

Twilight: Podrías darle una clase de humildad. – Le contestó en el mismo tono.

Pasadas unas horas llegaron al sitio de reunión de todos los dragones; un gran cráter de roca en cuyo centro se alzaba una enorme piedra que asemejaba a un trono.

D. en armadura: Yo aquí me despido de ustedes, tengo que atender otros asuntos. – Se despidió.

Spike: Uffff, al fin. – Dio un suspiro de alivio al por fin librarse de aquel pedante dragón.

Pero su felicidad no duraría mucho cuando un zape en su cabeza lo mandó derechito al suelo.

¿?: Hola perdedor. – Habló una voz grave en una actitud pendenciera.

Spike se levantó para encarar al responsable del golpe y, sobretodo, de su desagrado a las costumbres de su propia especie.

Spike: Hola Garble. – No ocultó su desagrado por el sujeto.

El dragón adolescente no andaba solo, junto a él estaban dos de los dragones que conoció en la gran migración.

Garble: ¿Que rayos hace una patética alimaña como tú aquí? – Preguntó con veneno en su voz. - ¿No sé qué pensaba el Dragonlord al llamar a un apestoso besa ponis aquí?

Spike: No insultes a mis amigas. – Exigió. – Además aún no he tenido la oportunidad de besar a nadie. – Dijo eso último en voz baja, pero aun así lo suficientemente audible para que lo oyese Garble.

Garble: Ha ha ha. – Se carcajeó. – Ni para eso sirves. Si fueras un verdadero dragón ya hubiese hecho tuya al menos a una de esas mugrosas criaturas. – A continuación, el reptil se subió en una roca, que era en realidad el disfraz de Twilight y Rarity. – Hem, que roca tan suave. – Notó y se acomodó aún más en ella

Spike: Oye, aléjate de mí roca. – Se enojó.

Garble: Oh, es tu roca dices. – Fingió lastima. – Pues entonces trata de quitarme si tienes las agallas. – Provocó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Antes de que las cosas subieran de intensidad, una enorme sombra oscureció el cielo. Todos alzaron la vista para contemplar a un dragón de un tamaño tan grande que igualaba en altitud a los castillos de Celestia o Cadance. La enorme bestia descendió y se posó en aquel trono de roca. Este era de escamas azules, con dos enormes cuernos que caían a cada lado de su cabeza y portaba un peto metálico con hombreras.

Todos, menos Spike, se inclinaron ante la imponente figura y guardaron silencio.

Dragonlord: ¡Dragones de los cuatro rincones del mundo, escuchen mi voz! – Habló solemnemente en un potente volumen de voz. – Yo, Torch, he sido Dragonlord por más tiempo del que cualquiera pueda recordar. Soy el ancestro de sus padres, de los padres de sus padres y de muchas generaciones atrás. Mi sangre corre por sus venas.

Torch: Ahora se preguntaran el porqué de mi llamado. – Todos alzaron la vista, expectantes de lo que su señor diría. – Tal cual dictan nuestras leyes, ha llegado el momento de que ceda mi puesto y mi poder a una nueva generación que perpetuará la gloria de nuestra raza; y uno de ustedes será el elegido para ser el nuevo Dragonlord.

Los dragones reunidos se emocionaron con la noticia y comenzaron a celebrar. Incluso Garble se paró de su "roca" para festejar, dándole la oportunidad a las pequeñas ponys y de alejarse de él.

Pero daba la casualidad que la criatura más emocionada no era un dragón, sino, la que estaba oculta dentro del disfraz.

Twilight: Así que, a diferencia de las princesa pony, los señores dragón ceden su puesto cada cierto tiempo que fascinante. – Murmuraba embelesada por su descubrimiento.

Torch: YA GUARDEN SILENCIO BOLA DE MALAGRADECIDOS. – Los calló. – Uno acá siendo un Dragonlord ejemplar para ustedes ¿y cómo me pagan?, celebrando apenas anuncio que me retiro cuales buitres que esperan ansiosos un cadáver fresco… me gusta esa sed de poder. – Sonrió emocionado y satisfecho.

Mientras el monarca se dirija a la audiencia, Spike notó como algo o más bien, alguien revoloteaba cerca del gigantesco rostro del monarca dragón. Enfocando su visión, logró identificar aquella figura, era un dragón de color azul. Por algún motivo, aquel individuo llamó su atención.

Spike: ¿Quién es? – No tuvo de otra que pedirle información a Garble.

Garble: Eres más idiota de lo que pensé. – Dijo exasperado. – Ese es Torch, nuestro Dragonlord.

Spike: No él, hablo de quien está a su lado. – Señaló.

Garble: Oh, ella es su hija, la princesa Ember.

Spike: Ember. – Habló en voz baja.

Por alguna razón, no pudo apartar la vista de aquella fémina de su especie. De alguna manera ella le provocaba una sensación en su interior muy parecida a la que tuvo al arribar por primera vez a Ponyville y conocer a la que le robaría el corazón. Tal vez era la impresión de ver por primera vez a una dragón hembra o la simple curiosidad natural por un miembro del sexo opuesto. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, el dragoncito estaba embelesado.

Garble: No me digas que te gusta. – Se burló. – Olvídalo pelele, no solo no tendrías una remota posibilidad con ella, si intentas algo su padre te devorará.

Spike pasó saliva por la advertencia.

Spike: No no no, no la veo de ese modo. – Se ofuscó. – Yo solo…

Torch: USTEDES DOS, CÁLLENSE EL HOCICO O LOS APLASTO. – Los reprendió. Los dos dragones se callaron inmediatamente, quedando tiesos y temblando de miedo. – Ahora, continuando con lo que decía, uno de ustedes será el que logre ganarse el derecho de portar esto. – Tomó el cetro de su espalda y lo clavó al suelo. – El cetro de la roca sangrienta, el símbolo y fuente de poder del Dragonlord.

Twilight: Entonces el poder del Dragonlord viene de una fuente externa es diferente a las princesa pony cuya fuerza reside en su interior. – Murmuró y anotó su nuevo descubrimiento en su libreta.

Dragonlord: Ganárselo no será una tarea sencilla. Sólo el más feroz, fuerte y determinado se hará con él. – A continuación, Torch tomó el cetro, que de inmediato redujo su tamaño al de uno ordinario. – Es hora de que les explique lo que harán. – Soltando el cetro, este salió disparado en dirección al volcán que ya habían visto nuestros protagonistas. Cuando el cetro entró por el cráter, una potente erupción surgió, levantando una columna de lava.

Dragones: Uuuuuuuuuuu.

Torch: Si quieren mi poder, deberán llegar al pozo de fuego y tomar el cetro antes que cualquiera. – Indicó. – Pero el camino no será fácil, he preparado desafíos por todo el camino para que solo el verdadero merecedor se alce con la gloria.

Los dragones se emocionaron aún más.

Torch: La única regla aquí es llegar primero al cetro, sin importar el método que utilicen. – Le dijo a la audiencia en un tono siniestro, dejando un mensaje implícito.

Spike: Siento como que no capté algo. – Quedó confundido.

Twilight: Spike, lo que quiso decir es que no solo debes de preocuparte de los peligros que haya puesto el Dragonlord, sino también que los otros dragones pueden sabotearte y hacer lo que sea con tal de sacarte de la carrera. – Le interpretó el mensaje en voz baja desde el interior de su cobertura.

Rarity: Bueno, no importa eso. Si el Dragonlord los llamó solo para escoger aun sucesor, entonces no tenemos nada por lo cual quedarnos. Que los otros dragones se ocupen de ello, nosotros regresemos a casa.

Ash: Oh vamos, yo quería ver algo de la competencia. – Reclamó sacando su cabeza de la tierra, sólo que no previo que saldría con su rostro justo frente a los cuartos traseros de la pony modista.

Rarity: Ky… – Quiso gritar pero Twilight logró taparle la boca con la pata. Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue que ella reaccionara y le propinara una patada con toda su fuerza.

Ash: Aaaahhhhggggg. – Se quejó del dolor. – Me lo merecía.

Spike: ¿Oigan, qué pasó ahí adentro?

Twilight/Rarity: ¡Nada! – Se apresuraron a contestar.

Spike: Como sea. – Se la creyó. – Rarity tiene razón, no necesitamos quedarnos más.

El grupo procedió a retirarse lentamente, con Spike ocultándose tras el disfraz de las chicas para pasar inadvertido.

El dragoncito estaba a pocos metros de poderse largar cuando una conversación captó su atención.

Dragón 1: Cuando se Dragonlord voy a hacer que la siesta sea obligatoria. – Dijo somnoliento.

Dragón 2: Pues cuando yo sea Dragonlord voy a organizar un enorme banquete con joyas y carnes de varios lugares del mundo. – Se saboreó de solo imaginar el banquete.

Garble: Ha ¿saben lo que haré cuando sea Dragonlord? – Preguntó retóricamente. – Voy a vengarme de esos malditos ponis que me humillaron y de su cochina aldea. – Dijo con malicia. – Y no me detendré ahí. Voy a conquistar su patético reino y convertirlos a todos en esclavos de nuestra raza.

La sangre de nuestro cuarteto se heló al oír las palabras de Garble. Sólo podían imaginar las atrocidades que el impulsivo dragón podría cometer.

Twilight: Esto es malo; si ese dragón llega a ganar, se iniciará una guerra entre nuestras especies y las pérdidas entre ambos bandos serian inmensas.

Rarity: ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

Twilight: Solo hay una opción, lo entiendes Spike ¿verdad?

Spike: No me queda de otra. Debo entrar a la competencia y asegurarme de que Garble no gane por ningún motivo.

Torch: A todos aquellos con el valor suficiente, reúnanse en el acantilado para dar inicio a la competencia. – Avisó y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Detrás de él, su hija también se encaminó para el acantilado, cuando su padre se dio cuenta y la detuvo con su mano.

Torch: ¿Y tú a donde crees que vas? – La frenó.

Ember: Voy a alistarme para la competición. – Contestó.

Torch: Hasta crees. – Le negó. – Eres solo una pequeña dragoncita, tu lugar no es entre los dragones grandes y fuertes.

Ember: Padre, tu sabes que soy mucho más inteligentes que todos esos cabezas de piedra y cerebro de chícharo que convocaste. – Argumentó. - ¿Entonces por qué privarme del derecho a competir?

Torch: Escucha Ember, tú eres mi hija y primogénita de mi pareja principal, por ello es que también el llamado del dragón te convocó a ti. Aun así, tú eres una princesa y tu deber es ser la futura pareja de mi sucesor y apoyarlo como corresponde.

Ember: No es justo que por solo ser hembra no pueda volverme Dragonlord.

Torch: Acéptalo, no importa que tan lista crees que seas, la prueba está hecha para dragones grandes y fuertes, y tú no sobrevivirías ni un minuto ahí afuera. – La desestimó. – Ahora regresa a la casa. – Dicho eso, el Dragonlord se retiró a donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia.

Ember: Oh, ya verás. – Refunfuñó y se fue a poner en marcha su propio plan.

Mientras tanto, el único apto para competir del grupo se armó de valor para enfrentar su destino.

En un acantilado se reunieron todos los valientes que buscaban convertirse en Dragonlord. La cantidad era menor a los que estaban en el cráter, tal vez uno 50 o 60. Obviamente no todos los dragones tendrían las mismas agallas para enfrentar un reto potencialmente mortal. Spike le rezaba a Celestia para que Garble fuese uno de los desertores, pero si eso fuera cierto la historia quedaría bien corta y sin chiste; así que el mencionado estaba ahí, con la seguridad de que ganaría.

Torch se posó tras de ellos.

Torch: Frente a ustedes se encuentra el monte corona del rey (porque no me gustó el nombre que le dieron en ingles ni español) – Todos postraron su vista en el volcán. – Llegar ahí será su primera prueba. Les recuerdo que, a partir de este punto, todos ustedes están por su cuenta; así que estén preparados para todo peligro que encuentren. – Advirtió. – Ahora, comiencen. – Declaró disparando una columna de fuego al cielo.

Todos los dragones emprendieron el vuelo hacia la isla del volcán excepto Spike, quien al no poder volar, se quedó viendo el barranco pensando que hacer.

Garble: ¿Qué marica, apenas empezamos y ya te dio miedo? – Se burló el dragón que se había quedado para fastidiarlo. – Honestamente esperaba que ya te hubiese marchado como el debilucho pony cobarde crees que eres.

Spike: No tengo miedo ni nada, además conozco algunos ponys que no tendrían problema en patear tus escamas. – Le contestó, provocándole hacer una mueca de enojo.

El enojado reptil lo tomó por el pescuezo y lo alzó.

Garble: Escucha enano idiota, voy a convertirme en Dragonlord y luego voy a hacer arder toda Equestria. – Dijo con toda la malicia y enojo que podía. – Así que más te vale comenzar a tenerme algo de respeto y así, tal vez no devore a tus amigas y sólo las haga mis eslavas. – Se relamió los labios, logrando preocupar a Spike sobre las atrocidades que les haría.

Spike: No te dejaré ganar. – Contestó algo asfixiado, aunque con mucha determinación.

Garble: Entonces morirás como ellos. – Con fuerza lo arrojó hacia el mar y se fue volando.

Spike caía a alta velocidad en dirección a las rocas del fondo cuando, de la pared del acantilado, Ash salió y lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que se estrellara, zambulléndose ambos al agua.

Ash: ¿Spike, estas bien? – Le preguntó preocupado.

El dragoncito salió del agua sacando un chorrito de su boca.

Spike: Si, gracias.

¿?: Por Celestia, cómo se atreve ese malnacido a tratarte de esa manera. – Habló un monton de algas con una muy familiar voz.

Spike: ¿Rarity? – Cuestionó a la planta, confirmando su sospecha cuando las cabezas de sus amigas se asomaron del montón de algas.

Twilight: Tu puedes Spike, nosotras te apoyamos. – Le dieron ánimos.

Ash: Andando amigo. – Le ofreció su espalda. – Tenemos mucho terreno que recuperar.

Spike: ¿Eso no sería trampa? – Dudó.

Rarity: Pues el Dragonlord dijo que podían usar cualquier método, así que, como yo lo veo, que te ayudemos no infringe ninguna regla. – Usó el hueco legal a su favor.

Spike: Entonces vamos. – Se montó en Ash y los 4 juntos se dirigieron nadando al volcán.

Para moverse más velozmente Ash usó su transformación con Greninja, cambiando el color de su peaje a uno azul y sus ojos adoptaron un tono rojo. Y empujando la cobertura de las chicas, se movió a toda velocidad.

El grupo no tardó en encontrarse con los peligros que había preparado el Dragonlord cuando, a pocos metros de ellos, una enorme criatura con aspecto viperino salió del agua y atrapó en sus mandíbulas a uno de los competidores, para luego sumergirlo consigo hacia su segura muerte.

Los cuatro testigos vieron horrorizados el suceso. Ash no pudo evitar encontrar semejanza entre aquellas criaturas y los Gyarados de su mundo, sobretodo porque ya había tenido un incidente muy similar en el S.S. Anne con ese pokémon en particular.

Spike: ¿E… e… e… eso… fue? – Tartamudeó del miedo.

Twilight: Debemos ser más cuidadosos al movernos. – Advirtió a lo que todos asintieron.

Mientras el cuarteto se movía cautelosamente para no llamar la atención de las bestias, los otros competidores no eran tan afortunados. Varios de ellos eran tragados por ellas y a los que no podían atrapar, les disparaban un chorro de agua desde sus bocas buscando hacerlos caer.

Fue justamente uno de esos chorros que logró alcanzar al mismo dragón de armadura dorada con el que se habían encontrado antes. El referido cayó inconsciente a lagua por el fuerte impacto.

Spike: Oh no, se ahogará. Debemos salvarlo.

Ash: Adelante. – Inmediatamente se sumergió con Spike.

Gracias a Greninja, el entrenador se pudo mover con singular agilidad bajo el agua, logrando tomar al dragón y sacarlo a la superficie.

Para cuando llegaron a la orilla, las serpientes marinas ya habían diezmado a la mitad de los dragones. El grupo agradeció que ellos no estuviesen entre ellos, al mismo tiempo que se lamentaban por las vidas perdidas.

Con cuidado despojaron al dragón de su casco y armadura, sólo para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Quien estaba dentro de aquellas vestimentas era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Ember.

Rarity: No lo creo.

Twilight: O sea que ese dragón pedante era en realidad ella.

Ash: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó preocupado. – No podemos dejarla inconsciente, pero al mismo tiempo no podemos detenernos.

Los tres ponys intercambiaron miradas pensativas, hasta que Spike llamó su atención.

Spike: Oigan, algo raro le pasa. – Señaló.

Todos reenfocaron su atención en ella para encontrarse con que no parecía estar respirando.

Rarity: Oh no. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿qué hacemos? – Se desesperó.

Twilight: Cálmate primero. – Le dijo a la alterada unicornio. – Déjame revisarla. – La princesa de la amistad se acercó para examinarla. – Sus pulmones se llenaron de demasiada agua. – Informó. – Si no le damos RCP morirá.

Ash: ¿Genial, y donde conseguimos eso? – Preguntó sin saber de qué hablaba.

Rarity: Querido, RCP significa Respiración Cardiopulmonar.

Ash: …

Twilight: Significa respiración boca a boca.

Ash: Aaaaaaaa.

Rarity: ¿Y alguien sabe hacerlo? – Preguntó.

De nueva cuenta los 3 ponys se miraron entre ellos.

Spike: Yo sé. – Alzo la garra, captando la atención una vez más. – Cheerilee me enseñó cuando me pidió participar en una clase demostrativa en la escuela.

El pequeño se acercó a la fémina y se aseguró de que estuviera bien recostada boca arriba. Luego le acomodó la cabeza hacia atrás, moviéndole el mentón hacia adelante. A continuación colocó una pata sobre el centro del pecho y la otra mano sobre la primera y le aplicó presión repetidas veces. Al término de ello, le tapó la nariz con la mano, mientras que con la otra le abrió un poco el hocico. Durante unos momentos titubeó en dar el siguiente paso, después de todo significaría que los primeros labios que tocarían los suyos no serían los de su amor platónico; pero rápidamente sacó la idea de su cabeza, pues la vida de ella importaba más. Así selló su boca con la suy y sopló varias veces, introduciendo aire en sus pulmones.

Repitió el proceso una y otra vez. Al cuarto intento y ya casi sin esperanzas, fue cuando su esfuerzo fue recompensado; Ember expulsó el agua de sus pulmones y tosiendo dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxígeno. Lentamente recobró la conciencia y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su salvador.

Ember: ¿Don… dónde estoy? – Se mostró confundida.

Spike: Esta en la orilla de la isla del volcán princesa. – Respondió.

Al oír cómo se refería a ella el pequeño, se dio cuenta de que le habían removido la armadura.

Ember: Tu. ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? – Se enojó.

Rarity: Salvó tus malagradecidas escamas. – Contestó indignada.

Ember vio impactada al trio de ponis que se hallaban donde no deberían estar.

Ember: ¿Tú trajiste ponis a esta tierra sagrada?

Spike: Bueno, sí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ellos me ayudaron a salvarte.

Ember: O sea que has estado usando a tus sirvientes para ayudarte en la competencia. – Expresó indignada.

Spike: A ver, en primera no hay regla que me impida tener ayuda de mis amigos. – Ember se vio aún más impactada al escuchar la palabra "amigos". – Y en segunda, si, ellos son mis amigos, no mis sirvientes o nada parecido.

Ember: Lo que dices es inaudito. Los dragones no hacemos "amigos". – Le costaba procesar lo que escuchó.

Spike: Pues este dragón si y es gracias a ellos que no solo llegue hasta aquí a pesar de no ser el dragón más fuerte. – Se giró para darles una cálida sonrisa. – Y también es gracias a ellos que me ayudaron a salvarte, que tu estas viva en este momento. – Le reprochó.

La dragón rechinó los dientes con frustración. En el código dragón, recibir la ayuda de una especie como los ponys representaba una gran humillación. Pero al mismo tiempo, de no haber sido por ellos, su meta de probarse ante su padre habría terminado de la peor forma.

Ember: Odio tener que decir esto pero… gracias. – Se puso el casco para ocultar su vergüenza. – Prometo que pagaré esta deuda. Ahora debo irme, tengo un cetro que tomar para así denostar a mi padre y a todos los otros dragones que no soy una delicada princesa.

Ash: ¿Y qué tiene de malo ser una princesa?, digo, Twilight es una. – Se mostró confuso.

Ember: Tu no lo entiendes pony, tal vez tu querida princesita esté conforme con solo sentarse y verse bonita para sus súbditos, pero yo no pienso encasillarme en ese rol.

Todos se miraron entre sí antes de estallar a carcajadas.

Spike: ¿Bromeas cierto? Twilight ha vencido a más villanos para salvar al reino que cualquier héroe de historietas que conozco. – Le hizo ver su error.

Rarity: Y te aseguro que no es la única princesa o chica que tiene constantes aventuras. – Se unió al dragoncito. – Tu concepción de nuestra especie es errónea.

Ember: ¿Entonces aunque seas princesa puedes tener un rol activo en el bienestar de tu pueblo? – La pony violeta asintió. –Entonces eres más afortunada de lo que creí. – Dijo denotando aflicción en su voz. – Para mí no es el caso. Mi especie no ve a las hembras como iguales a los machos. Y lo peor es que, como princesa, mi deber es unirme como pareja principal del futuro Dragonlord y procrear con él, todo sin importar lo que yo quiera o desee.

Twilight: Lo lamentamos en serio princesa Ember. – Se compadecieron.

Ember: Por eso es que debo convertirme en Dragonlord; para demostrar que soy tan buena como cualquier dragón y que puedo afrontar los mismos retos.

Spike: Espera, ¿entonces no tienes nada en contra de los ponis? – Cuestionó.

Ember: La verdad no. Hasta ahora pensaba que solo eran una especie llena de criaturas debiluchas y cobardes que se dedicaban a puras cursilerías. – Eso ofendió a los mencionados. – Pero si lo que dices acerca de sus aventuras es cierto, entonces los he mal juzgado.

Al saber que la princesa no tenía ninguna intensión hostil para con los habitantes de Equestria, una luz de esperanza brilló para nuestros héroes.

Spike: Princesa, entonces tengo algo para proponerte.

Momentos después en el cielo…

Ember: No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. – Decía rendida para sí misma.

Spike: Te lo dije, ninguna regla impide que dos dragones cooperen para ganar. – Le respondió el dragoncito, quien ahora iba de pasajero en su espalda.

Spike y la princesa hicieron un trato para alzarse con la victoria; él la ayudaría a legar hasta el cetro con apoyo de Ash y compañía, mientras que ella prometía que, de volverse Dragonlord, nunca atentaría contra el pueblo poni. Ahora el par estaba afrontando la segunda de ellas, que consistía en llegar a la caverna del volcán mientras esquivaban enormes rocas y bolas de fuego arrojadas por varios dragones de tierra adultos.

Spike: Tenemos roca a las 6. – Avisó. Ember entonces descendió evitando así el impacto.

Ember: Bola de fuego a las 2.

Spike: Y también una a las 4.

El par de bolas de fuego se acercó peligrosamente, pero el equipo las neutralizó con sus alientos ardientes.

Ember: Nada mal para un pequeño. – Lo elogio.

Spike: Y que lo digas, el entrenamiento con Ash si dio resultados. – Se enorgulleció de sí mismo al notar el incremento de poder en su fuego.

Pronto aquel improvisado equipo recuperó el terreno que habían perdido con el rescate y toda la plática. No obstante tuvieron que ver dolorosamente como otro grupo de competidores eran eliminados de la competencia, ya fuere por que resultaran heridos o porque encontrasen un trágico final en la prueba. Estaban seguros que ya solo quedaban una decena de dragones en busca del cetro.

Esquivando un par de rocas que chocaron entre ellas despedazándose, el par entró en la caverna del volcán. Spike descendió de la espalda de Ember y se aventuraron a lo desconocido.

Al poco de avanzar, la siguiente prueba se hizo presente. Repentinamente, de todas las superficies, emergieron esquirlas de cristal. Todo aquel que estaba desprevenido terminó siendo empalado.

Spike: ¿Cómo podremos pasar? – Temió.

Ember: Cálmate, hay que observar atentamente las esquirlas, seguramente hay un patrón a seguir. – Analizó.

Observando atentamente fueron capaces de detectar dicho patrón y comenzaron su avance.

Ember: Alto. – Avisó. Ambos pararon en seco, justo cuando una nueva esquirla salió del muro pasando justo frente a ellos. – Ahora. – Dijo en cuanto el cristal se retiró.

Avanzando a su ritmo y sin tomar riesgos innecesarios, lograron llegar al centro del cráter. Allí, frente a ellos, atravesando un puente sobre el magma y postrado en un pedestal, se hallaba el cetro de roca sangrienta. Sorpresivamente parecía que nadie más había logrado llegar hasta ese punto, lo que significaba que ellos eran los primeros.

Ember: ¡Lo logramos! – Se emocionó a tal punto que terminó abrazando a Spike en un impulso; para darse cuenta medio segundo después de lo que hizo y soltándolo inmediatamente. – Perdón por eso, no fue decoroso de mi parte.

Spike: No hay problema. – No le dio importancia.

Rarity: Me alegra que lo hayan logrado. – Dijo la unicornio que estaba detrás de ellos, usando un disfraz de roca. Y al igual que ella, Twilight traía el mismo camuflaje.

Spike: ¿Oigan y Ash? – Revisó la estancia sin encontrarlo.

Ash: Aquí ando. – Del suelo emergió la cabeza del entrenador. – Ganen esto para irnos, ya estoy cansado de tanto excavar.

Spike: De acuerdo. Adelante Ember, tómalo. – Indicó a la princesa.

La chica avanzó por el puente hacia el pedestal. Ya casi podía sentir el cetro entre sus garras y al fin podría demostrarle a su padre su valía.

Garble: No te dejaré hacerlo. – Todos oyeron al individuo que salió como bala de la caverna y derribó a Ember. – El único con el derecho de ser el nuevo Dragonlord soy yo.

Todos: ¡Ember! – Exclamaron a verla en el suelo.

Sin dar tiempo a que su cerebro procesara un plan, el corazón de Spike se llenó de una rabia ciega. Dominado por dicho sentimiento se lanzó sobre Garble, dándole un cabezazo que logró apartarlo de su amiga.

Garble: Tu pequeño insecto. – Se quejó del dolor. – Te atreves a retarme.

Spike: ¿Estas bien Ember? – Se acercó a revisarla, ignorando categóricamente a Garble.

Ember: Sí. – Se levantó. – ¿Tu… me salvaste?

Spike: Claro, para eso están los amigos.

Ember tuvo un cálido e inexplicable sentimiento en su corazón al ser llamada de esa forma. Para los dragones, aquella emoción llamada amistad era algo inconcebible. Su especie lo que tenía era que respetaba el poder y las relaciones que se llevaban eran de respeto.

Claro que existían otros sentimientos para ellos como el amor, pero la amistad era para ellos un concepto inútil.

Garble: Dejen de ignorarme. – Gritó en un berrinche, y sin darles tiempo para reaccionar el dragón rojo se giró para propinarles un fuerte coletazo que los mandó a volar directo a las chicas, derribando sus coberturas. – ¿Pero qué demonios?

Garble se acercó amenazantemente a las ponis, quienes estaban tan atemorizadas que olvidaron que bien podían usar magia para defenderse. El dragón preparó su aliento de fuego cuando nuestro héroe salió de la tierra y le propinó un derechazo, mandándolo algunos metros hacia atrás.

Ash: Aléjate de ellas. – Se puso en guardia.

Garble: Ya estoy cansado de ustedes malditas pestes. – Estaba tan furioso que de su nariz salía una columna de humo.

Impulsado por su enojo, se abalanzó sobre Ash, pero este lo evitó fácilmente con un doble equipo. Garble solo atravesó a uno de los clones dándose contra el suelo. Levantándose del piso, el furioso dragón usó su fuego para deshacerse de los clones que explotaron en una nube de humo, pero no contaba con que Ash saldría del humo y le daría con un puño hielo que le causó un gran daño.

Ash: _Como es un dragón, los ataques de hielo son efectivos igual que en mi mundo._ – Pensó.

Garble: Maldita sea, pero ya les llegará su turno en cuanto consiga el cetro. – Se dio cuenta de que luchar contra el potro sería peligroso y prefirió regresar a su misión, dirigiéndose al objeto.

Al mismo tiempo, Spike y Ember se recuperaban de su ofensiva fallida.

Ember: Nnnggg. Temo que este tipo es bastante más fuerte. – Se quejó con dolor.

Spike: No te preocupes, no tenemos que derrotarlo, sólo conseguir el cetro. – Dijo subiéndose en ella. Y rápidamente fueron a interceptarlo.

En un ágil movimiento, Ember tacleó a Garble estampándolo contra una pared, pero el reptil era más fuerte físicamente y la tomó con la cola para después arrojarla. Spike saltó de la espalda de su amiga justo antes de eso, cayendo en la cara de su enemigo y le propinó varios arañazos.

Garble quitó al pequeño del rostro y le dio un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire. Mientras el Spike tosía por el dolor y la falta de oxígeno, el dragón rojo lo dejó caer en dirección al magma. Viendo a su pupilo caer, Ash no perdió un segundo para lanzarse a toda velocidad y rescatarlo antes de que se hundiera.

Antes de que Garble pudiese ir por el cetro, Ember regresó y lo atacó con su aliento de fuego, a lo que este respondió con lo mismo. Las llamas colisionaron, siendo las de Garble las de mayor potencia. No pasó mucho para que la dragón fuese superada y el ataque le diera de lleno, haciéndola retroceder.

Libre de rivales, Garble volvió la vista a su objetivo y voló en dirección a este. Para cuando Ash y Spike regresaron al puente, el dragón rojo estaba a pocos metros de tomar el cetro. No había tiempo de pensar, tenían que actuar rápido.

Spike: ¡Lanzame! – Indicó.

Sin protestar, Ash asintió. Spike se hizo bolita y fue bateado por la cola de hierro de Ash. La velocidad a la que fue lanzado era muchísimo mayor a de Garble, pero el otro dragón estaba más cerca del cetro. La tensión era palpable, cualquiera podía llegar primero. El tiempo pareció ir en cámara lenta entre más se acercaban. Los metros se convirtieron en centímetros y los centímetros en milímetros, hasta que finalmente hubo contacto.

Spike/Garble: ¡Ha, lo tengo! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo. – Espera ¿qué? – Mirando al cetro, ambos se dieron cuenta de que lo habían tomado al mismo tiempo.

Garble: Suéltalo enano. – Agitó el objeto al que se aferraba el dragoncito.

Spike: Nunca. – Luchaba por no caer.

Mientras los contendientes se peleaban por el cetro, este comenzó a brillar. De repente, el objeto actuó por su propia cuenta y se soltó del agarre, para luego elevarse, flotando sobre ellos. Mientras todos veían con asombro al flotante cetro, la potente voz de Torch se proyectó de este.

Torch: El cetro de la roca sangrienta ha sido reclamado. – Anunció.

No solo los presentes, sino también el resto de los dragones escucharon el mensaje.

Torch: Felicito a los dos dragones, sean quienes sean, que han superado todas mis pruebas y demostraron que son dignos de heredar mi poder. – Esta vez, la voz solo sonó para los que se hallaban en la estancia. – Pero sólo uno de ustedes puede convertirse en Dragonlord. De acuerdo con las antiguas tradiciones, cualquier conflicto deberá resolverse en el anillo de fuego. – Inmediatamente una pared de llamas surgió del suelo, encerrando al par en un círculo. – Las reglas son simples: derrota a tu oponente o sácalo del anillo.

Spike pasó saliva. En su vida, lo más cercano que había estado a una pelea eran las sesiones de entrenamiento con Ash, y ahora no solo tenía que combatir, sino que debía hacerlo contra un oponente 4 veces más grande y más fuerte que él.

Garble: Oh ho ho ho, estas tan muerto. – Sonrió maliciosamente.

Torch: Muy bien, si están listos…

Spike: Espere. – Lo interrumpió. – Me gustaría prepararme antes. – Solicitó.

Torch: Permiso concedido. – Accedió bajando el muro de fuego. – Tienen 10 minutos para prepararse.

Spike inmediatamente fue a donde sus amigos.

Spike: ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¿QUÉ HAGO? – Gritó desesperado. - ¿Cómo esperan ve pelee contra Garble?, me hará papilla. – Se hiperventiló.

Ember: Primero que nada debes calmarte. – Lo tomó por los hombros. – Eres un dragón, demuestra algo de orgullo.

Spike: Entonces te cambio.

Ember: Créeme que con gusto aceptaría ser yo quien compitiera por el cetro, pero como ya dije, la tradición dicta que seas tú el que lo haga.

Spike: Ay mama. – Se lamentó.

Twilight: Contamos contigo Spike. – Trató de animarlo.

Rarity: Creemos en ti. – Se unió a la alicornio.

Spike: Por favor chicas, aceptémoslo, sin un milagro no voy a ganarle.

Ash: Calma amigo, no estás solo. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – Ya vi como pelea Garble y tengo un plan que podría ayudarte. – Sonrió recordando una batalla importante que tuvo con un oponente similar.

Garble, por su parte se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar esperando a que Spike estuviera listo. Estaba tan confiado en su victoria que no hizo ningún tipo de preparación previa.

El tiempo dado por Torch llegó a su fin y Spike se encaminó de regreso al círculo.

Rarity: Espera Spike. – Lo detuvo y le plantó un beso en el cachete, dejándolo completamente pasmado. – Para la suerte.

La acción de la unicornio eliminó por completo todo rastro de miedo en el dragoncito, remplazándolo por un excesivo aumento de confianza.

Los contendientes se pusieron en posición.

Torch: El tiempo de preparación ha terminado, así que espero que estén listos. – Dijo la etérea voz. – Ahora, ¡comiencen! – Dio inicio a la batalla.

Garble: Estas muerto. – Fue el primero en hacer su movimiento y trató de caerle a Spike con un puñetazo. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que el pequeño esquivaría en el último momento al deslizarse entre sus piernas, para luego atacarlo con su lanzallamas.

El dragón mayor no recibió mucho daño del fuego. Enojado, buscó darle un coletazo, mas nuevamente Spike aprovechó su pequeño tamaño para pasar por debajo de él, evitando así el ataque y volver darle con su fuego.

Spike: _El plan funciona_. – Pensó. La estrategia de Ash era aprovechar la agilidad y el tamaño pequeño del dragoncito para se ubicara siempre debajo de su oponente, donde no podría alcanzarlo.

Spike continuó evitando los ataques de Garble pasando por debajo de sus piernas y contratacando en su punto ciego. Hasta que este último se hartó de ser burlado por aquella alimaña. Así que alzó el vuelo, dejando al pequeño completamente expuesto. El dragón rojo inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones, para luego soltarle la mayor ola de fuego que cualquiera de los presentes hubiera visto. Spike, quien no tenía cobertura alguna, no tuvo opción más que defenderse con sus propias llamas. Obviamente la diferencia de poder era abrumadora y el pequeñín se vería ampliamente superado.

Las chicas vieron con horror e impotencia a su amiguito intentar inútilmente contrarrestar a su enemigo.

Ash: ¡Concentra tu fuego Spike, no lo esparzas! – Gritó su maestro.

El dragón morado atendió la indicación y en lugar hacer que su ataque fuera expansivo, lo concentró en una ráfaga de menor volumen. Como resultado, sus llamas lograron desviar las de Garble.

Rarity: ¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria? – Preguntó asombrada.

Ash: Es como en una batalla pokémon. No importa si un ataque es de gran tamaño, si puedes concentrar tu energía, puedes desviarlo. – Contestó recordando aquella batalla en la liga Hoen donde aquel Mowth con botas pudo contrarrestar el poderoso tueno de Pikachu con un atactrueno. – Ahora solo tiene que evitar cansarse primero.

Tal cual Ash decía, si Spike se llegaba a cansar quedaría a merced del fuego de su rival. Al final ambos se quedaron sin aliento al mismo tiempo. Claro que el pequeño dragón sabía que pronto Garble se recuperaría y lanzaría un nuevo ataque, así que tenía que hacer algo en el poco tiempo con que contaba.

No tardo en ver su oportunidad colgando frente a él, así que echo carrera y dio un enorme salto hasta agarrarse de la cola de Garble. El dragón, no dejaría al pequeño polizón treparse en él y agitó el apéndice violentamente. Spike hizo de todo por no perder su agarre, enterrando las uñas todo lo que pudo e incluso mordiéndole. El dragón adolescente dio un grito de dolor por la mordida y agitó con aun más fuerza su cola, logrando lanzar a Spike hacia el techo.

Garble: Para que aprendas enano de pacotilla. – Lo insultó

Pero con lo que no sospechaba, era que Spike, en lugar de caer desplomado al suelo, se aferraría de uno de las estalactitas; y usando su cola como resorte se impulsó de esta hacia abajo, cayendo a toda velocidad mientras se hacía bolita y giraba tan rápido como podía. Usando la gravedad como aliada, sumada a la fuerza de los giros, Spike le soltó un poderoso azote con la cola que logró mandarlo al suelo.

Los espectadores quedaron impactados con ese ataque.

Twilight/Rarity: ¡Muy bien! – Vitorearon.

Ember: No tenía idea de que un dragón de ese tamaño guardara semejante fuerza.

Ash: Era de esperarse. – Afirmó. – Cómo hemos enfocado su entrenamiento a hacer más fuerte su cola, era de esperarse que una combinación así terminara en un ataque así de poderoso.

Spike estaba emocionado de que todo su entrenamiento hubiese servido. Más su alegría no duraría mucho cuando Garble se levantó del suelo, llevando una expresión furiosa con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

Garble: ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! – Gritó. Su ira creció tanto que ya había rebasado el punto de quiebre. Ahora, perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, lo único que quedaba en su mente era el dragoncito morado. – ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Usando sus cuatro patas, Garble cargó a toda velocidad hacia Spike intentando tomarlo entre sus fauces. Afortunadamente su falta de juicio y coordinación, le permitió a Spike esquivarlo dando un salto con giro sobre él. Ash inmediatamente reconoció aquella maniobra, era la misma que había perfeccionado se Sinnoh y que usó por su propia cuenta en su duelo contra Shining. Tal capacidad de usar dicho movimiento tras solo hacerlo una vez era algo impresionante.

Garble repitió su misma ofensiva una y otra vez, siendo eludido en cada ocasión. Eso también hacia que su ira creciera, disminuyendo la coordinación de sus ataques proporcionalmente, convirtiéndolo en una bestia salvaje.

Claro que la suerte del dragoncito no duraría; en uno de sus ataques Garble logró aprensarlo de la cola entre sus fauces, para luego azotarlo repetidas veces contra el suelo. El pequeño Spike terminó botado en el piso cubierto de moretones y con un gran dolor en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ver herido al causante de su enojo logró apaciguar al dragón adolescente.

Garble: Te lo mereces por pensar siquiera en retarme. Ahora voy a terminar esto. – El reptil inhaló profundamente para luego soltarle una potente onda de llamas.

Ash/Twilight/Rrity/Ember: ¡SPIKEEEEEE! – Gritaron con desesperación, logrando sacar al pequeño de su estado semiinconsciente.

Spike reaccionó a tiempo, haciéndose bolita y rodando entre las piernas de su enemigo.

Garble: A no, no volverás a escaparte. – Se giró rápidamente y preparó otro aliento de fuego.

Antes de que ese pudiera atacar, el pequeño contendiente lanzó su lanzallamas primero. Aquello parecería un esfuerzo inútil, pero de repente algo inverosímil ocurrió. Las llamas que salieron de su boca cambiaron su tonalidad de rojo con amarillo a uno azul celeste.

Aquel cambio de color no sería solo estético, pues cuando su fuego hizo contacto con las mandíbulas de Garble, estas terminaron cubiertas por una gruesa capa de hielo. Nuevamente el pequeño se encargó de dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

Twilight: E… el fuego de Spike…

Rarity: Lo congeló. – Completó.

Ash: No sabía que podía hacer eso.

Ember: Eso es la magia de los dragones terrestres. – Tomó la palabra. – Como les había dicho, los dragones de tierra usan magia de bajo nivel. Básicamente lo que ellos pueden hacer es cambiar las propiedades de su llama y pueden manipular la tierra hasta cierto punto. – Explicó.

De regreso al combate, mientras Garble luchaba por quitarse el hielo, Spike no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para lanzar un nuevo fuego azul que ahora congeló sus brazos y torso. Al ser de sangre fría, aquella cubierta de hielo hizo que los movimientos de Garble se aletargaran.

La situación no podía verse más maravillosa, Garble no solo estaba congelado, sino que también ralentizado. Sólo había un pequeñísimo problema, Spike no contaba con la fuerza suficiente como para noquearlo antes de que el hielo se deshiciera ni mucho menos para sacar su inmensidad del círculo de fuego.

Ash: Vamos Spike, es tu oportunidad. – Lo animó. – Tú tienes el medio para sacarlo.

Spike no supo a que se refería, hasta que recordó que efectivamente podía sacarlo. Usando su fuego verde, envolvió a Garble, el cual desapareció en el acto para luego reaparecer segundos después justo junto a nuestros héroes fuera del círculo.

Torch: Siento que uno de ustedes ha abandonado el anillo de fuego. – Habló desde el cetro. – Felicidades al ganador, ahora toma el cetro de roca sangrienta y reclama lo que te pertenece por derecho.

El cetro descendió hasta caer justo en las patas de Spike. Un gran chorro de lava salió expulsada del volcán al momento, indicándole a todos los dragones que un nuevo Dragonlord había nacido.

Ember: Felicidades Dragonlord Spike. – Se inclinó ante él.

Garble: Hmmm hmmm. – Luchó hasta romper el hielo que lo aprisionaba. – ¡No es justo! – Reclamó. – Hiciste trampa para sacarme. Exijo una revancha y esta vez no va a quedar nada de ti.

Ember: Silencio. – Le alzó la voz. – El cetro ya lo ha elegido. Así que desde este momento él es tu Dragonlord.

Garble no pudo más que tragarse su enojo y frustración e inclinarse ante el vencedor.

Ember: Dragonlord, ¿cuál será el castigo para la insolencia de este subdito? – Señaló a Garble.

Spike: Tu castigo, Garble, será el destierro. – Anunció. – Saldrás de la tierra de los dragones y serás mi embajador en la tierra de los ponis, donde tendrás terminantemente prohibido hacerles algún mal. – Si bien Spike era un dragón de corazón noble, cuando se lo proponía podía ser bástate cruel. El peor castigo para alguien que odiaba a los ponis tanto como Garble sería una tortura tener que convivir con ellos y vivir en Equestria. – Dicen que en Fillydelphia hay una comunidad de dragones que has aprendido a convivir con los ponis, te sugiero que vayas ahí; así que EMPIEZA YA. – Su voz retumbó tan potentemente como la Torch, acompañándolo de un brillo nada amigable en el cetro.

Garble no tuvo que oírlo dos veces para salir volando a toda velocidad que le permitían sus alas.

Twilight: Felicidades Spike. – Se alegró por él.

Rarity: Lo hiciste grandiosamente. – Secundó.

Ash: Estuviste asombroso. – Se unió. – Y no sabía que podías hacer eso con tu fuego.

Spike: Ni yo lo sabía. – Confesó. – Me salió de la nada.

Ember: Seguramente fue a causa de la intensidad de la batalla que tus instintos de supervivencia aloraron y lograste cambiar las propiedades de tu flama. – Explicó. – Ahora mi señor ¿está listo para salir a guiar nuestro pueblo de ahora en adelante como nuevo Dragnlord y mi futuro esposo?

Spike: ¡¿Qué!? – Preguntó shockeado

Ember: Si, aunque me hubiese gustado volverme yo la Dragonlord y librarme de las tradiciones, pero supongo que contraer nupcias contigo no es tan malo. – Dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Spike: No no no, me refiero a lo otro.

Ember: Pues obviamente al volverte Dragonlord eres el líder de todos los dragones. Tú eres nuestra guía y todos los de nuestra especie dependemos de ti.

Ash: No comprendo. – Se rascó la cabeza confundido.

Rarity: Creo que yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Twilight: Significa que quiere que Spike se quede en la tierra de los dragones. – Aclaró.

Spike: Pero yo ni siquiera quería ser el Dragonlord en primer lugar. Sólo lo hice para que Garble u otro dragón malintencionado no atacaran Equestria. – Se puso nervioso. – Ten, tú se el Dragonlord. – Le extendió el cetro a Ember.

Ember: Tú fuiste quien se ganó el derecho a portar el cetro. No puedes decirle que no a tu deber. – Replicó.

Spike: Si no puedo negarlo, ¿qué tal cederlo? – Pensó.

Ember: ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundida.

Spike: Mira, yo no quiero ser un dragonlord; lo que yo quiero es regresar a Ponyville con mis amigos, con la seguridad de que no seamos atacados ni se inicie una guerra ¿verdad? – Ember asintió. – Entonces, como no podría quedarme para cumplir con la obligación de Dragonlord ¿qué tal dejar una albacea?

Ember: ¿Te refieres a alguien que actué en tu nombre?

Spike: Exacto.

Ember: No lo sé, esto no tiene precedente. – Se puso pensativa. – Supongo que tendrás que seleccionar un representante primero y, para la transferencia de poder habría que hacer alguna clase de juramento que sirva de conjuro para tu albacea.

Spike: Pues lo primero no será problema, ya tengo mi albacea justo en frente. – todos entendieron a qué se refería. – Ahora lo que falta es el conjuro… ¿cómo exactamente hago eso? – al ser Spike un dragón, en su vida había tenido que crear un conjuro.

Twilight: Bueno, teóricamente el conjuro no son más que palabras. Su función principal es hacerte una imagen mental de lo que deseas realizar. Las palabras estimulan tu imaginación y permiten a tu mente manipular la magia para la función específica que requieres. – Explicó. – Es un poco diferente a los conjuros hechos en pergaminos que usan símbolos para activar su hechizo o las opciones que requieren ingredientes específicos.

Spike: Entonces es concentrarme en lo que deseo y encontrar las palabras que me ayuden a crearme esa imagen ¿cierto?

Twilight: Exacto.

Spike: Bien, no perdemos nada. – Cerró los ojos, extendió su cetro. – Yo, Spike, el dragonlord, te nombro a ti, princesa Ember, como mi emisaria y guardiana de mi poder, para que gobiernes en mi nombre tal y como yo lo haría. – Juró solemnemente.

Terminado el juramento, Spike colocó la joya del cetro en el pecho de Ember. De inmediato, todo el poder que residía en el cuerpo de Spike fue transferido a la dragón. Su cuerpo resplandeció en los colores de su piel.

Spike: Ahora todo está listo. – Sonrió satisfecho.

Ember: ¿Pero qué pasará con mi padre cuando sepa lo que hacemos? – Se preocupó.

Spike: Pues desde que agarré el cetro, su voz no ha sonado. Además, parece que nunca supo quienes estábamos compitiendo por el cetro, así que no creo que haya problema si guardamos el secreto.

Ember: Si tú dices. – No se vio muy confiada.

Twilight: Entones nosotros nos vamos. Te veremos de regreso en el punto de reunión. – Se despidieron.

Las chicas y Ash tomaron uno de los túneles que el muchacho hizo para volver a la playa, mientras que Spike y Ember regresaron por la cueva.

El grupo de ponis regresó al área verde donde dejaron el globo. Ash y Twilight lo hicieron volando, mientras que Rarity fue llevada en la espada del joven, tal cual como lo hizo con Satrlight. Claro que eso avergonzó a la unicornio blanca, pero no tenía muchas otras opciones.

Ash: ¿Crees que la haya ido bien? – Preguntó consternado.

Twilight: Tengámosle fe. – Fue su respuesta.

El grupo esperó algún tiempo en ese lugar. Era muy peligroso quedarse más cerca de donde estarían los dragones por el riesgo de ser descubiertos, ya que de seguro la ceremonia de coronación sería bastante concurrida no solo con dragones adolescentes, sino también con dragones adultos.

Cerca del anochecer, una figura se acercó al campamento. Todos enfocaron su vista en aquella presencia, quien al acercarse se reveló como Spike.

Ash/Twilight/Rarity: ¡Spike! – Se emocionaron al verlo y fueron a abrazarlo.

Twilight: Bienvenido de vuelta. – Lo acaricio cachete con cachete. – ¿Y bien, cómo estuvo?

Spike: El plan funcionó. – Alzó el pulgar en señal afirmativa. – Torcho no supo que se trataba de mí el que ganó la pelea, así que Ember y yo le metimos diciéndole que fue ella la que lo hizo.

Rarity: Me alegra que todo haya terminado por fin. – Suspiró agradecida.

Con la buena noticia, el grupo se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo alistó sus cosas para regresar a Ponyville. Estos ya se encontraban a punto de partir cuando una voz los alertó.

Ember: OIGAN ESPEREEEEEENNNN. – La dragón voló a toda velocidad a donde estaba y descendió al suelo. – Me alegro haberlos alcanzado.

Spike: Princesa Ember, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué pasó con la celebración? – Cuestionó.

Ember: No te preocupes, todos quedaron tan cansados que aún están durmiendo. Por eso pude escabullirme. – Contó. – Vine para despedirme de ustedes y sobretodo agradecerles por su ayuda. De no haber sido por ti Spike y tus amigos, no me hubiese vuelto Dragonlord.

Spike: Para eso estamos los amigos. – Sonrió.

Ember: ¿Entonces me consideras tu amiga?

Spike: Por supuesto.

Ember: Tu sabes que los dragones no tenemos amigos. – Dijo fríamente, decepcionando un poco a Spike. – Pero viendo el lazo que comparten, creo que no sería tan malo. – Dejo ver una tímida sonrisa, que logró causar un sonrojo en el joven dragón.

Mientras el pequeño luchaba por librarse del sonrojo, Ember se acercó a Twilight.

Ember: Toma, este libro posee información elemental sobre la anatomía draconiana. – Le entrego un volumen bastante grueso. – Con esto Spike podrá entender más sobre su propio cuerpo y sus médicos podrán atenderlo apropiadamente si sufre alguna enfermedad propia de nuestra especie.

Twilight: Gracias. Espero que esto sea el inicio de una prospera relación entre nuestros pueblos. – Extendió el casco, el cual Ember no tuvo reparo en estrechar.

Ember: Por supuesto, después de todo sería problemático que tuviésemos malas relaciones con el lugar donde radica mi futuro esposo.

Spike: Momento ¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó impactado.

Ember: El hecho de que me hayas nombrado como tu sustituto no quiere decir que se rompiera el compromiso. – Aclaró. – Tu eres el Dragonlord y yo tu prometida.

Con dicha información, el grupo se despidió de Ember y abordaron su globo con dirección a casa.

Rarity: ¿No te alegra tener una linda novia dragón esperando para casarse contigo en el futuro? – Bromeó a sus expensas.

Spike: No es lo que piensas Rarity. Es solo que… bueno… yo… este. – Balbuceó nervioso, causando la delicia de los presentes.

Ash: Estuviste genial en la batalla. – Lo elogió. – No puedo esperar para reanudar el entrenamiento.

Spike: ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó temeroso.

Ash: Pues a que después de esa batalla, no puedo esperar a que tú y yo luchemos en una propia. Y esta vez me pondré serio. – Expresó emocionado.

Nuestro dragoncito solo pudo maldecir su suerte.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mí me tomó escribirlo.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo vendrá lo prometido y veremos cómo me sale la interpretación del mundo de las EG. Deséenme suerte porque tendré que chutarme las películas, algo que no me alegra nada.**

 **Y yo me despido, no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, queja, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenos días, tardes o noches mis queridos lectores. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer la buena respuesta de ustedes con la adaptación del reto de fuego. Eso me inspira para tal vez adaptar otros capítulos. Y si tienen alguno en particular que deseen, no se limitan y díganme cual quieren que se adapte.**

 **Por mientras, les entrego lo que les había prometido que es la interacción con el mundo de las EG, que créanme, no fue una experiencia placentera chutarme la 4 películas (perdón a quien si le hayan gustado, pero a mi simplemente no). Espero sea de su agrado.**

Cap 12. Viaje a la preparatoria Canterlot.

Era una bella mañana en Ponyville. Faltaban pocos días para la presentación oficial de la bebe real ante todo el pueblo Equestre. También era el momento apropiado para que las 4 princesas se reunieran con el fin de realizar el conjuro que les permitiría viajar a la época de Star Swirl el barbado, quien era el único que conocía el método capaz de devolver a Ash a su mundo.

Reunidas en el salón principal, las princesas, las ex guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, Starlight Glimmer, Shining Armor, Spike y Ash se reunieron para entablar su plan. Como autoridad mayor, la princesa Celestia fue la tomó primero la palabra.

Celstia: Agradezco a todos su presencia a esta reunión. – Saludó a los presentes. – Como ya saben, estamos todos aquí para discutir el plan para devolver al ser conocido como Ash Ketchum al lugar de donde proviene. – Habló con formalidad. – Twilight Sparkle, si eres tan amable. – Le cedió la palabra a su pupila.

Twilight: Gracias. Hace ya un par de meses, un portal entre dimensiones apareció en el bosque Everfree, por el cual salió Ash aquí presente. – Señaló al referido. – Según lo que nos contó, él fue mandado aquí por un tal Arceus cuando un grupo criminal consiguió capturarlo con el objetivo de hacerse de su enorme poder.

Shining: Momento. – Interrumpió. – ¿Cuánta información tenemos de Arceus y qué papel juega en todo esto? – Lanzó una duda razonable.

Ash: Arceus es un pokémon legendario adorado como una deidad. – El muchacho colocó su pokédex en la mesa, que proyectó el holograma del pokémon alfa. – Su poder es inimaginable. Pero Giovanni consiguió completar los pasos para un ritual que permite utilizar a varios otros pokémon de poder similar con el fin de controlarlo. – A continuación se proyectaron los hologramas de Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina. – Si Giovanni se hace con el poder de Arceus, junto a los otro 6 pokémon, se volvería prácticamente invencible.

Su declaración infundió miedo hasta la médula a todos los presentes.

Celestia: La precaria situación de Ash no solo es crítica para su mundo, sino también representa un peligro potencial de invasión a nuestra tierra. – Informó, aumentando el ya de por sí gran miedo que tenían todos. – A pesar de que, parece que su plan llevaría tiempo en completarse, no tenemos estimación alguna de cuando seria eso.

Tras la recapitulación de la información que poseían, se pasó al segundo punto en la agenda.

Celestia: Ahora, pasemos al siguiente punto, la forma de regresar a Ash a su propio mundo y que así pueda prevenir el desastre.

Twilight nuevamente tomó la palabra.

Twilight: Mis investigaciones me condujeron a una posible forma de mandar a Ash de regreso a su mundo. – Dándole una seña a Spike, este accionó un proyector (que no sé cómo puede existir en un lugar con tan poca tecnología). – Star Swirl el barbado.

Rainbow: *cof cof* crush *cof* muerto *cof*. – Carraspeó, ganándose las risas de los presentes.

Twilight: Como les decía. – Dijo apretando los dientes aguantándose el enojo. – Star Swirl fue el inventor del espejo que permite viajar a otro mundo y antes de eso, fue el responsable de desterrar la amenaza de las sirenas a dicha realidad. Todo eso me lleva a la conclusión de que él desarrolló una forma de viajar entre las dimensiones.

Shining: Te conozco hermana y sé que aquí viene el gran pero. – Interrumpió.

Twilight: El pero es que Star Swirl nunca lo escribió ni le confió el conocimiento a nadie, así que el método murió con él. – Shining y Cadance notaron que, a pesar de lo que parecería ser una mala noticia, nadie se notaba desanimado. – Afortunadamente, contamos con el hechizo de viaje en el tiempo para regresar al pasado y preguntarle al propio Star Swirl el conjuro de viaje entre dimensiones.

Cadance: Me parece fantástico. – Se alegró.

Twilight: Solo hay 2 problemas. – Retomó la palabra. – El primero es que necesitamos una enorme cantidad de magia para viajar tantos milenios al pasado, aunque tenemos una posible solución a eso.

Luna: Si juntamos la magia de las 4 princesas alicornio, hay una posibilidad de éxito. – Explicó.

Cadance: ¿Y cuál es el segundo problema entonces?

Twilight: El segundo problema es que no sabemos exactamente a que época regresar. – Contó. – si bien regresamos demasiado antes o demasiado después, seriamos incapaces de obtener el hechizo.

Applejack: ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Externó su duda.

Twilight: Star Swirl no dejó el hechizo escrito en ningún lado, lo que significa que decidió por su propia cuenta no divulgarlo.

Rainbow: ¿Pero por qué se negaría a dejar un hechizo tan asombroso? – Se puso dubitativa.

Starlight: Creo que puedo comprenderlo. Sólo imagínense un poder que te permita desacerté de tus enemigos para siempre; si lo llegase a usar algún poni con malas intenciones, quien sabe la calamidad que podría causar. Por eso es que debemos regresar al momento en que Star Swirl estaba motivado a usarlo. – Explicó.

Cadance: Pero tías, pensé que Star Swirl vivió cuando ustedes eran princesas.

Celestia: En cierto es parte, pero la aparición de las sirenas fue cuando Luna y yo éramos jóvenes e inexpertas. Aun no habíamos consolidado el reino, por lo que fue él quien se encargó de la situación. Tras eso, él se ofreció como uno de nuestros consejeros reales y con su ayuda pudimos crear el imperio equestre. – Aclaró.

Fluttershy: ¿Entonces como sabremos a qué momento exacto de la historia ir?

Twilight: Hay una forma… – Meditó sus palabras unos momentos. Su idea era descabellada y propensa al fracaso, pero era la única opción que tenía. – Y esa es preguntarle directamente a las víctimas.

A los presentes les tomó un momento conectar los puntos y deducir a lo que se refería.

Rarity: No te refieres a que…

Twilight: Sí, debemos viajar al mundo de mis amigas de la preparatoria Canterlot y preguntarle directamente a las sirenas. – Expuso su plan.

Los reclamos y las quejas no se hicieron esperar, cada quien reaccionando de diferente manera; Fluttershy, Rarity, Shining y Cadance quisieron persuadirla de que no fuera, Applejack y Rainbow se ofrecieron a acompañarla y usar un enfoque más intimidante para sacarle información a las sirenas, Spike y Starlight también se ofrecieron para intentar un enfoque más razonable y convencerlas con recursos más sutiles. Celestia y Luna fueron las únicas que no objetaron al plan, pues sabían que no tenían otra alternativa.

Twilight: Lo siento chicas, pero saben que no pueden acompañarme en este viaje. Si fuéramos a ir tantos, sería un problema para encontrar asilo y comida, además de que podríamos causar grandes conflictos si llegásemos a encariñarnos demasiado con ese mundo. – Recordó con amargura a cierto muchacho de cabello azul con quien nunca podría tener una relación (Sé que es una tontería eso de que no la pueden acompañar, pero ni modo, así lo establecen los disque spin-off).

Ash: Yo también quiero ir. – Se ofreció a acompañarla. – Si esas sirenas pueden ayudarme de alguna manera, quiero estar ahí también. – Su expresión decidida indicaba que no aceptaría un no por repuesta.

Twilight: De acuerdo. – Accedió; después de todo, esto le concernia principalmente a él. Además, según sabía, no existía una contraparte humana del poni Ash en ese mundo, por lo que no habría confusiones. – Pero debes hacer todo lo que diga, no queremos causar ningún incidente.

Ash: Entendido.

Pinkie: No es justo, a Ash siempre le toca lo divertido. – Hizo un mohín.

Applejack: Vamos Pinkie, sabes que ellos no van a divertirse. Además la decisión de quien usa el espejo no es de nuestra competencia. – La consoló.

Pinkie: Mugre producción que no nos deja ir a conocer a nuestras dobles. – Murmuró enojada.

Celestia: Entonces está decidido. – Se levantó de su asiento. – Twilight, Ash, les deseo suerte en su viaje. Espero su pronto regreso con buenas nuevas.

Con eso la reunión terminó. Las princesas y Shining regresaron a Canterlot a alistar todo para los eventos venideros, no sin antes desearles suerte en su próxima empresa.

Ash, siendo como es, quiso partir cuanto antes, pero Twilight le indicó que lo harían a primera hora de la mañana, ya que para la hora en que se encontraban 4:00 PM sería difícil que sus amigas de la Preparatoria Canterlot estuvieran aun en el campus.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, todos se reunieron en la habitación del espejo para despedir a los viajeros.

Twilight: Bien Ash ¿estás listo? – Le preguntó mientras se posicionaba frente al espejo.

Ash: Hagamos esto. – Contestó animado y decidido.

Rarity: Ash, antes de irte quiero darte algo. – De su alforja extrajo una gorra idéntica a la del muchacho. – Me tomó toda la noche pero pude terminarla antes de que partieran.

El chico tomó el objeto entre sus cascos, quedando maravillado por la gran calidad el trabajo. Si no fuese porque sabía que la gorra original fue destruida, nadie dudaría que la que ahora tenía era con la que había llegado a Equestria.

Ash: Wow Rarity… no sé qué decir… esto… esto es tan… wow. – Estaba tan emocionado y conmovido que no podía encontrar las palabras para expresarlo. Así que hizo lo que su corazón le dictó y atrajo a la diseñadora en un abrazo. – No sabes lo que significa para mí. – Le susurró.

La unicornio, al igual que sus amigas, quedaron impactada con la muestra de afecto.

Rarity: Fue un placer. – Devolvió el gesto.

Twilight/Spike: Muy bien, tenemos que irnos. / Ya fue mucho de despedidas. – El par de hermanos los separó cuando sintieron que el abrazo ya había durado demasiado.

Fluttershy: Les deseamos suerte.

Raibow: Y no se preocupen, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo en su ausencia.

Twilight: Confió en que lo harán.

Acabadas las despedidas fue momento de partir. La primera en entrar fue Twilight, seguida luego por Ash.

Nuestro entrenador viajó por un vórtice similar al que lo llevó a Equestria. Fuera de este, pudo ver aquellas mismas esferas que formaban el multiverso y proyectaban escenas de diversos acontecimientos. Una niña rubia con una varita mágica luchando al lado de un chico de sudadera roja contra un ejército de monstruos, un chico de cabellos verdes al lado de otro con armadura y uno de cabellos rojos con blanco usaban poderes fantásticos para combatir contra un sujeto con espadas y cuchillos, un tipo con pintas de científico y un niño de playera amarilla viajaban por el espacio en una especie de nave espacial. Y mucho otros más se veían pasar.

Su recorrido terminó violentamente cuando fue proyectado de la salida del vortex, dándose de nalgas con el pavimento.

Ash: Ay ay ay ay. – Se sobó las posaderas del ranazo que se acomodó, para luego percatarse de algo. – Un momento. – Se dio cuenta de una sensación familiar y rápidamente se miró las extremidades. – Son… son… ¡son manos! – Se emocionó al tenerlas de vuelta.

Y no solo eso. Poniéndose de pie, se dio cuenta de que su figura había vuelto a ser la de un humano (con la inclusión de sus ropas, claro está).

Ash: ¡Soy yo otra vez! – Dio brincos de felicidad.

Twilight: Felicidades Ash. – Habló detrás de él.

El chico volteó encontrándose con algo que no esperaba ver.

Ash: Espera, ¿Twilight, eres tú? – Quedó anonadado. Su amiga poni había adoptado la figura de una linda chica humana; vestida en una blusa azul con un moño rosa bajo el cuello, una falda violeta con el diseño de su cutiemark, calcetas rosadas y unas botas violetas.

Twilight: Un cambio bastante radical a lo que estás acostumbrado a ver. – Dijo un poco sonrojada notando que Ash no le apartaba la mirada. – Puedo darte un momento para asimilarlo, pero en serio necesitamos ponernos en marcha.

Ash: No, estoy bien. – Espabiló. – Es solo que si es algo… emmm… impactante verte así.

Twilight: ¿Qué, no está bien?

Ash: No no no no. Al contrario, esa apariencia te sienta mucho. – Elogio su aspecto.

Twilight: Bueno… pues gracias. – Jugueteó con sus cabellos algo apenada.

El pequeño momento se rompió cuando, de repente, Ash sintió un fuerte dolor de su abdomen.

Ash: Ooooooowwwwwwww. – Se cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrándose el estómago.

Twilight: ¿¡Qué te pasa!? – Se alarmó.

Ash: No lo sé. – contestó con dificultad. – Es como si ardiera y algo quisiera salir *aaaannnggg*. – El dolor se incrementó a tal grado que se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. – AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. – Terminó gritando.

De repente, un grupo de 6 esferas luminosas salieron expedidas del cuerpo del joven. Todas flotaron alrededor del muchacho, moviéndose aleatoriamente.

Twilight quedó en tal estado de shock que no supo que hacer. Por un lado quería ayudar a Ash y moverlo a un sitio seguro, pero no quería dejar aquellos orbes de luz flotando por ahí. Al final, aquellas luces bajaron al suelo y adoptaron una forma física.

Ash se recuperó lo suficiente como para ponerse de rodillas, sólo para encontrarse con una singular sorpresa. Aquellas esferas de luz habían adoptado formas familiares y al mismo tiempo muy diferentes.

Ash: ¿Qué… qué son estos? – Preguntó incrédulo.

Frente a él había un ratón amarillo, una rana azul, un halcón café, un gecko verde y un mono tití rojo.

Twilight: Ellos salieron de ti. – Respondió tan sorprendida como él.

Ash: Eso quiere decir… – Devolvió la vista a las criaturas, descubriendo que lo miraban intensamente. – Pi… Pikachu. – Se dirigió al ratoncito.

Al escuchar su nombre el pequeño roedor saltó a acariciar la cara de su mejor amigo.

Ash: No puede ser, eres tú. – Abrazó a su amigo, no pudiendo evitar derramar lágrimas de emoción por, por fin poderse reunir con ellos. – Sceptile, Greninja, Staraptor, Infernape, vengan también. – De inmediato los nombrados saltaron a los brazos de su entrenador.

Twilight no pudo evitar conmoverse con tan tierna escena.

Ash: Un momento, si están ustedes aquí ¿Dónde está…? No pudo terminar la pregunta porque en ese momento un par de garras lo atrajeron a un fuerte abrazo. El responsable era un enorme oso negro, quien lucía muy emocionado por ver nuevamente a Ash. – Snorlax, me alegro de verte. – Le dijo con dificultad por la falta de aire.

El pokémon o más bien ahora, el animal, los soltó de inmediato permitiéndoles respirar.

Ash: Es bueno volverlos a ver chicos ¿pero por qué esas apariencias? y más importante ¿cómo es que salieron de mí? – Se cuestionó.

Twilight: Sus formas lucen muy parecidas a los animales que habitan nuestro mundo. Supongo que, al igual que nosotros, se adaptaron a una forma que les permitiera encajar. – Razonó. – Sobre el por qué tus amigos lograron salir, no tengo idea. Podría ser porque aquí la magia es menor que en Equstria, que un segundo viaje dimensional lograra sacarlos de tu cuerpo o que se yo. La verdad ni yo estoy segura.

Ash: Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que están aquí conmigo. – El niño y sus pokémon saltaron sobre Snorlax, derribándolo y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, divirtiéndose como infantes.

Twilight: Chicos, lamento ser la portadora de malas noticias, pero sería un problema que te vieran con tantos animales. – Recalcó. – Los regresó a la realidad.

Ash: Es cierto. Podría ocultar a Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape y Greninja en mi mochila y Staraptor puede volar y esconderse cerca de aquí. – Luego miró a su GRAN amigo. – Pero snorlax será un problema ocultarlo.

Twilight: Creo que ni siquiera la Fluttershy de este mundo podría hacer algo con esto. – Se lamentó. – Y también debemos hacerlo rápido, sino alguien va a vernos. – Hasta ahora era una bendición que nadie hubiese pasado por las cercanías, pero eso no podría durar eternamente.

Ash: ¿Qué podremos hacer? – Pensó en voz alta, acariciando el pelaje del oso.

Pero su respuesta vendría sola cuando repentinamente Snorlax se reconvirtió en una esfera de luz y se reintrodujera en el cuerpo de Ash.

Ash: ¿Qu… qu… qué? – Se impactó.

Twilight: ¿Acaso regresó a tu interior? – Estaba en igual estado.

Ash: ¿Snorlax puedes salir a voluntad? – Le preguntó a la criatura en su interior, teniendo como respuesta que esta se expulsara y recobrara su forma de oso negro. – ¡No puede ser, esto es increíble! – Se emocionó.

Twilight: Muchas felicidades Ash. – Le dio una palmada en el hombro. – De esta manera podrás ocultar a tus amigos cuando sea necesario.

Ash: Lamento tener que pedirte esto amigo, pero necesito que regreses a mi cuerpo por un rato más. – Le dijo tristemente al pokémon normal. – Te prometo que te dejaré salir en cuanto tenga oportunidad. – Le aseguró.

Snorlax gruño en su lenguaje de oso en un tono triste, pero aceptó el hecho de que, por su tamaño, no podía pasar desapercibido. Dándole un abrazo al muchacho, regresó a ser una esfera luminosa y regresar dentro de él.

Twilight: Bien, con eso solucionado deberíamos… – No pudo terminar la oración porque en ese momento la chicharra sonó. – Oh no, debemos apresurarnos a encontrarlas antes de que entren a clases. – Tomó la mano de Ash y lo llevó consigo dentro de la institución educativa.

Ash, quien tenía varios años sin asistir a una escuela, se encontró con un ambiente desconocido. Una gran cantidad de alumnos se dirigían apresuradamente a sus salones de clase. Algunos de ellos saludaron a Twilight creyendo que era la de su mundo, mientras que otros murmuraban acerca del chico desconocido que le tomaba la mano y otros más que les valía 3 hectáreas.

En cuanto la princesa notó que aun sostenía la mano del individuo, la soltó para evitar malos entendidos.

Twilight: Vamos, si tenemos suerte las encontraremos antes de que cambien de clase. – Indicó.

El par comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de las amigas de Twilight. Aunque querían encontrarlas rápidamente, no tenían tanta urgencia, ya que de no hallarlas, siempre podían acudir con la directora Celestia y pedirle que las llamara.

Mientras caminaban, Ash no pudo evitar asombrarse con las instalaciones escolares y de hecho Twilight encontraba esto divertido, pues se vio a si misma cuando llegó a por primera vez a ese mundo.

La chica estaba tan entretenida que no notó que alguien se acercó y la tomó del brazo. Twilight se volteó de inmediato, encontrándose cara a cara con su amor platónico de esa dimensión, Flash Sentry.

Flash: ¿Twilight? ¿Eres… eres tú? – Preguntó ilusionado aunque con cautela por si se equivocaba de Twilight.

Twilight: Fla… Flash. – Se llevó una grata sorpresa al verlo.

Flash: Me alegro mucho de verte. – Le sonrió acercándola a su persona. – Hay cosas que quiero decirte.

Lamentablemente para el par, su rencuentro fue interrumpido.

Ash: ¿Twilight que haces? – Llegó el moreno y la tomó del otro brazo. – Perdona amigo, pero necesito tomar a Twilight. – Se dirigió a Flash.

Flash sintió una punzada de celos al ver como aquel extraño le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a Twilight.

Flash: Disculpa pero hay asuntos importantes que debo tratar con Twilight. – Dijo educadamente, aunque con un sutil tono de hostilidad que Ash no notó.

El moreno supuso que este chico era un amigo que Twilight hizo durante sus viajes a la dimensión en la que estaban y querría ponerse al día con ella, pero su asunto era más importante a su parecer.

Ash: Estoy seguro que tienes cosas que quieres decirle, pero en este momento Twilight y yo tenemos que hacer algo de suma importancia.

La tensión entre los jóvenes se intensificó. Ninguno decía palabra alguna pero tampoco dejaban el brazo de la chica de cabello violeta. Sin notarlo, una multitud de estudiantes se aglomeró para ver que acontecía; entre ellos la Twilight de ese mundo y Pinkie Pie, una apenas llegando mientras que la otra ya llevaba unos momentos ahí.

Twilight 2: Pinkie ¿qué está pasando? – Preguntó al ver la escena ante ella.

Pinkie: Oh, solo estamos viendo como Flash y ese guapo extraño pelean por ti. – Contó. – En lo personal le voy a Flash. – Le susurró.

Twilight 2: Pinkie, en primera yo ya tengo un novio y en segunda, esa no soy yo. – Se dio una palmada en la cara respondiendo a su amiga. – Esa es mi yo del otro mundo que conocí tras los juegos de la amistad.

Pinkie: Que bien. – Celebró. – He esperado para realizar el sketch de las gemelas en el espejo ahora por fin podré verlo cumplido. – De algún lugar sacó el marco de un espejo sin cristal.

Twilight 2: Lo que debemos hacer es separarlos antes de que se agarren a puñetazos. – Claro que eso nunca sucedería, pues ambos muchachos no eran de los que usarían la violencia para resolver una disputa personal.

Pinkie: Al fin puedo darle uso a estos súper poderes. – Sacó de su cabello un frasco con chispitas y tomó un puño. – ¿Los quieres achicharrados o quemados?

Twilight 2: ¡Pinkie baja eso! – La regañó. – No queremos matarlos, solo separarlos. – Haciendo que la chica de pelo rosado guardara sus explosivos dulces, ella usó sus poderes telekinéticos para tomar a ambos chicos y apartarlos de la Twilight original. – Muy bien ustedes dos, quiero que se calmen. – Habló con autoridad.

Pinkie: A ver, ya no hay nada más que ver aquí, solo una chica con súper poderes sometiendo a dos muchachos. Ya saben, lo típico. – Le hizo ademanes al cuerpo estudiantil para que se retiraran.

El resto de los alumnos se retiraron, dejando solo a los involucrados.

Twilight 2: Muy bien, los bajaré si prometen relajarse. – Les dijo a ambos; cosa que sintieron algo absurdo, pero aun así asintieron.

Mientras el par era bajado a tierra, Pinkie fue a saludar a la Twiligh original.

Pinkie: Hola Twilight 2. – Saludó alegremente.

Twilight: ¿Twilight 2? – Se sacó de onda.

Pinkie: Sé que a ti te conocimos primero, pero como te vemos menos y como la otra Twilight es de nuestro mundo, decidí que ella sería la Twilight 1 y tú la Twilight 2. – Se explicó. – Pero si no te gusta también te puedo llamar Twilight pony, Twilight de otra dimensión, La segunda Twilight, la princesa pony Twilight, Twilight la revancha… – Comenzó a enumerar las opciones.

Twilight: Ok detente ahí. Solo llámame como mejor se te acomode.

Pinkie: De acuerdo, entonces te diré Twily.

Twilight: Bien, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías reunir a las chicas? – Pidió.

Twilight 2: Esperen. – Intervino. – No podemos llamarlas en este momento, la primera clase va a iniciar y los profesores no las dejarán salir. Incluso nosotras deberíamos estar en el salón ahora.

Pinkie: Vaaaaaaaaaamos Twilight, si Twily vino aquí es porque de seguro hay alguna emergencia en algunos de nuestros mundos. – Claro que sólo buscaba un pretexto para hacer explotar algo.

Twilight: En realidad no es algo que afecte a nuestros mundos directamente. – Confesó.

Ash: De hecho tiene que ver más con el mío. – Se metió en la conversación.

Las 2 chicas y Flash voltearon a verlo con algo de sorpresa. Por sus palabras, era obvio que era un viajero dimensional como la princesa poni, pero el hecho de que dijera "mi mundo" los dejó desconcertados, sobre todo a Flash, quien no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Quién era aquel extraño y qué reacción tenía con Twilight?

Twilight: Será mejor que vayan a sus salones, no queremos interrumpir sus clases. – Les dijo.

Pinkie: Pero… – Insistió pues prefería hacer algo más emocionante que entrar a las aburridas y monótonas clases.

Twilight: No Pinkie, la educación es algo muy importante. Nosotros podemos esperar a que terminen.

Pinkie: De acuerdo mamá. – Hizo un mohín inflando los cachetes.

Twilight 2: Reuniremos a las demás en las gradas del campo de futbol en cuanto acabe la clase. – Avisó.

Ash: Te lo agradezco.

Ambas doblaron en el pasillo y se perdieron de vista.

Flash: Twilight yo… me gustaría hablar contigo si no te molesta. – Se acercó a la princesa.

Twilight: Flash, ¿tú no tendrías que ir a clases también? – Sin importar lo que sintiera por el muchacho, para ella la educación era primordial.

Flash: Creo que puedo faltar a la primera hora, después de todo eres más importante. – La miró con ternura. – Por favor.

Twilight: Claro. – Twilight no pudo decirle que no a aquellos ojos, más el recuerdo del por qué estaban ahí la hizo reaccionar. – ¿Pero qué pasará con Ash?

Ash: Por mí no te preocupes, yo puedo ir al patio por mi cuenta mientras tú haces tus cosas.

Twilight: De acuerdo. – Aceptó. – Si mal no recuerdo, las canchas están doblando a la izquierda por el pasillo y al fondo doblas a la derecha. – Indicó antes de retirarse llevada de la mano por Flash.

Nuestro héroe se dirigió entonces a las chanchas siguiendo las indicaciones. Al llegar vio que esta estaba vacía, por lo que decidió dejar salir a sus pokémon de la mochila a Snorlax de su cuerpo y con un silbido llamó a Staraptor.

Claro que en su tiempo de espera no se quedó sin hacer nada. En lo que esperaba pensó en un par de cosas; la primera era que al parecer, las chicas de aquel mundo poseían poderes como él en su forma poni, sumado a un tono de piel multicolor. Razonamiento que tuvo al recordar a las Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie de ese mundo.

Pero el descubrimiento más importante fue el enterarse de que sus pokémon en ese mundo no podían realizar ninguna de sus técnicas, ya fueran físicas, especiales o de apoyo. Esto se le hizo lógico ya que los animales que cuidaba Fluttershy tampoco podían realizar técnica alguna y como sus pokémon ahora tenían el mismo aspecto físico, sufrirían la misma limitante.

El resto del tiempo lo invirtió en retomar la sesión de juegos en la semiprivacidad que ofrecía el campo de futbol.

Ash: Parece que ya casi es hora. – Miró el reloj de su pokédex. – Lo siento chicos, pero deben regresar a la mochila. – Abrió el objeto y los 4 pequeños animales saltaron a su interior. – Te llamaré si te necesito Staraptor. – Le dijo al ave, quien voló a la torre del reloj de donde podría vigilar la situación. – Bien Snorlax eres el último. – Hizo una seña con el pulgar apuntando a su pecho, indicándole que se reintrodujera.

El perezoso pokémon quiso darle un último abrazo a su entrenador antes de regresar a dormir en su interior, así que lo tomó entre sus zarpas, agitándolo de un lado a otro.

Ash: Ha ha ha. Yo también te quiero amigo. – Rio divertido con la acción del oso.

Desafortunadamente en ese momento, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Sunset llegaron al campo convocadas por Pinkie, sólo para encontrarse con la escena de un chico siendo apretado por un oso negro.

Rainbow: Ese pobre diablo está siendo atacado. – Señaló a la escena.

Applejack: Debemos salvarlo. Vamos Rainbow, dame un impulso.

Raudas y veloces, las chicas acudieron al "auxilio" de aquel extraño. La chica azul tomó a Applejack por la cintura y aceleró con su súper velocidad hacia Snorlax. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Rainbow arrojo a su amiga, quien le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al oso que lo mandó a volar algunos metros, soltando a Ash.

El entrenador fue atrapado en uno de los escudos de Rarity, que lo llevó flotando a donde estaban el resto de ellas.

Rarity: No te preocupes, ya estás bien. – Le dijo en tono reconfortante. Luego lo bajó delicadamente en el suelo, donde Fluttershy fue a revisarlo.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó con su habitual preocupación.

Ash: Hay que detener esto. – Les dijo.

Fluttershy: Tienes razón. – Secundó y se puso de pie. – Rainbow, Applejack, por favor no lo lastimen. – Malinterpretó las palabras del moreno.

Rainbow: No te preocupes, solo lo ahuyentaremos. Será pan comido. – Le respondió con su típica arrogancia.

Con lo que no contaba era conque el pokémon reaccionaria violentamente al ver como aquellas extrañas tomaban a su entrenador.

Snorlax intentó atacarlas con un zarpazo, pero Rainbow tomó a Appleejack y esquivaron el ataque.

Applejack: Este amigote no va a ser fácil de espantar. – Comentó.

Rainbow: entonces lo siento por él y por Fluttershy, pero tendremos que hacer que entienda a la mala.

El par continuó con su ofensiva, esquivando y contratacando; todo ante los ojos del mortificado entrenador, quien no pudo soportar más abuso contra su amigo y se lanzó velozmente a ayudarlo. Sólo para ver su intento frustrado por un nuevo escudo de Rarity.

Raity: ¿¡Estás loco!? Esa bestia puede hacerte daño. – Lo reprendió.

Ash no prestó atención a aquellas palabras y rodeó el escudo para apoyar a su amigo, siendo detenido por otro escudo un metro más adelante.

Ash: _Rayos, no puedo hacer nada sin poderes. –_ Maldijo en su cabeza.

Snorlax por su parte seguía sufriendo los embates de las representaciones humanas de sus amigas. Todo hasta que Ash no pudo soportarlo más.

Ash: DÉJALO EN PAZ. – Gritó con fuerza, provocando que algo inesperado pasara.

Pikachu se reconvirtió en esfera y entró al cuerpo de Ash. El entrenador entonces estiró la mano, generando una gran cantidad de energía que fue expulsada en forma de electricidad desde su palma.

El relámpago atravesó toda la cancha, pasando justo frente a Applejack y Rainbow interrumpiendo su ofensiva.

Ash: ¿Qu… qué? – Quedó sorprendido. – Pude usar el atactrueno de Pikachu. – Se miró la mano.

Rainbow: ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto? – Preguntó impactada, reacción que compartía con el resto de las chicas.

Sunset: Será otra persona que fue influenciada por la magia Equestriana. – Consideró. – Rarity, podrías contenerlo. – Le pidió. Quería comprobar cuáles eran las intenciones del joven.

Rairty obedeció y buscó encerrar a Ash en una barrera, pero no contaba con que Greninja, al sentir el peligro también se reintroduciría en Ash y usarían doble equipo en el último momento. Como resultado, la diseñadora terminó atrapando a una copia que se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

En cuanto el humo se desvaneció, lo que quedó fue un hoyo en el suelo, de donde a pocos metros emergió el muchacho desde la tierra cual topo.

Rarity: Él se desvaneció. – Expresó atónita.

Fluttershy: Y emergió del suelo. – Completó.

Sunset: ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tantas habilidades? Ni siquiera nosotras las tenemos. – No se explicaba lo que veía.

Ash: Ufff, por poco. Muchas gracias Geninja e Infernape. – Les agradeció a sus pokémon, aunque a los ojos de ella parecía que hablaba solo. – ¿Y qué les pasa a esas chicas?

Antes de que Ash pudiese hablarles, Rainbow tomó a Applejack y giró rápidamente en su lugar para luego arrojarla. La vaquera buscaba abalanzarse sobre él y someterlo en el suelo para que Sunset usara su habilidad.

Esta vez seria Snorlax quien retornaría a Ash, brindando la técnica de fuerza que le permitiría detener las manos de la rubia.

Applejack quedó con la boca abierta al ver como el desconocido la detenía tan fácilmente.

Ash: Esperen por favor, esto es un mal entendido. – Quiso razonar. – No quiero pelear con ustedes y creo que ustedes tampoco quieren pelear conmigo.

Lentamente Ash soltó las manos de la pecosa y retrocedió, mostrando que no tenía malas intenciones.

Sunset Shimmer aprovechó ese momento para tomar el brazo de Ash. De inmediato, un montón de imágenes bombardearon su cerebro En ellas vio al mismo jovencito en sus formas poni y humana, vio varias otras ponis muy parecidas a sus amigas y algunas criaturas similares a animales. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la visión de una criatura cuadrúpeda blanca con un anillo en su cintura y unos ojos rojos como las llamas de averno.

Aquel fragmento venia de las pesadillas de Ash, pero ante los ojos de Sunset era suficiente para helarle la sangre.

Sunset: ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó con profundo miedo.

En ese momento hicieron acto de presencia las 2 Twilight y Pinkie Pie, hicieron acto de presencia.

Twilight: Chicas, me alegra verlas a todas de nuevo. Veo que ya conocieron a Ash. – Dijo sonriente, si saber lo que, hasta hacia unos minutos aconteció.

Todas: ¿Eh? – Voltearon a verse desconcertadas.

Twilight reunió a las chicas en las gradas, donde ella y Ash se sentaron juntos en la parte alta, con las demás en las gradas inferiores formando un semicírculo. Cómo Twilight y las chicas ya se conocían, Ash se levantó a presentarse.

Ash: Déjenme presentarme apropiadamente, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y vengo de la región Kanto en otra dimensión. – Se presentó con una sonrisa. – Y estos son mis pokémon. – De su mochila, salieron de un brinco los 4 pequeños animalitos.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh por dios! – Exclamó con brillos en los ojos. – Son tan lindos. – Se acercó a los pequeños y empezó a acariciar a Pikachu, quien no se resintió lo cariños.

Ash quedó sorprendido con la forma en como la amante de los animales era capaz de manejar a alguien tan impredecible como Pikachu tan a la primera. Pero lo más sorprendente era que, apenas segundos después, ya tenía entre sus brazos al resto de las criaturitas.

Ash: Y aún faltan otros dos. – Extendió el brazo y dio un silbido. De la torre del reloj descendió Staraptor y se posó en el brazo del muchacho. Por último se manifestó Snorlax. El gran oso le gruñó a Applejack y a Rainbow en cuanto las vio.

Ash: Relájate amigo. – Se puso en medio tratando de calmarlo.

Fluttershy: Por favor señor oso, disculpe a mis amigas, fue todo un mal entendido. – Intercedió.

Pinkie: ¿Las perdonaría si le ofrezco unos panquecitos? – De su espalda sacó una bandeja con los mencionados postres.

Snorlax se acercó a la repostera y olfateó los postres antes de engullirlos de un solo bocado. El delicioso sabor complació el paladar del pokémon, quien agradeció lamiéndole el rostro al par de chicas para, acto seguido, echarse a dormir.

Ash: Creo que lo convencieron. – Dijo sonriente.

Rarity: ¿Pero por qué los llamas pokémon si son animales, aunque con color extraño en los más pequeños? – Indagó.

Ash: Su forma no es así en realidad, ellos lucen muy diferentes. Creo que se debe al cambio de realidad. – Aclaró.

Las Rainbooms (a falta de otro nombre para su pandilla) también quedaron asombradas por la cantidad de criaturas del entrenador. A parte de Fluttershy, No conocían a otra persona que tuviera tantos animales, incluyendo criaturas tan peligrosas como un halcón y un oso.

Ahora fue el turno de las chicas para hacer las introducciones. Cada una de ellas era una viva representación humana de sus amigas de Equestria, salvo por una de ellas que no reconocía; aquella de cabellera roja y amarilla que no dejaba de mirarlo con intriga.

Sunset: … Y yo soy Sunset Shimmer. – Se presentó a lo último, sin dejar de observarlo.

Twilight: Sunset en realidad es una poni de Equestria como yo. – Reveló.

Ash: ¿En serio?

Sunset: Fui alumna de la princesa Celestia antes que Twilight, pero por… motivos me vine a este mundo y aquí encontré mi lugar. – Explicó.

Ash: Ya veo.

Terminadas las introducciones, Twilight procedió a explicarles brevemente y sin entrar en detalles que Ash había sido mandado a Equestria desde otra dimensión y para regresar necesitaban ayuda de las sirenas.

Applejack: Lamentamos mucho haberte atacado, en serio no sabíamos que pasabas por tal predicamento. – Se disculpó.

Twilight 2: Momento ¿ustedes lo atacaron?

Rainbow: No es nuestra culpa, primero pensamos que estaba siendo atacado por un oso y luego nos arrojó un rayo a Applejack y a mí. – Se justificó.

Sunset: Sospechamos que era otra persona corrompida por la magia de Equestria y pensamos en retenerlo lo suficiente como para averiguar sus intenciones.

Ash: No hay problema. Snorlax las perdonó y a mí no me hicieron ningún daño. – Señaló al pokémon, que yacía dormido en las gradas. – Las perdonó.

Rainbow: Entonces ahora tenemos que encontrar a las Dazzlings. – Nombró el siguiente curso de acción.

Rarity: Eso se dice fácil. Después de que las vencimos, huyeron y quien sabe en donde podrían estar. Podría tomarnos meses hallar su paradero. – Vio lo negativo.

Sunset: Eso no será un problema, yo sé dónde se encuentran ahora. – Dijo, tomándolos desprevenidos.

Applejack: ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

Sunset: Ellas viven conmigo en el orfanato. – Reveló.

Pinkie: Wow, eso es una enooooorme coincidencia. – Hizo énfasis. – Es como si al autor le hubiese dado flojera escribir un desarrollo más emocionante. – ¡OYE!

Twilight: ¿Sunset, tú vives en un orfanato? – Preguntó con cierto tono de lástima.

Sunset: ¿Qué esperaban?, en este mundo no tengo parientes de ningún tipo. Y tampoco es que pudiera ir a buscar a la familia de la Sunset de aquí y decirles "hola, soy una versión de un mundo alternativo de su hija". Probablemente me tacharían de loca o me demandarían por intento de suplantación de identidad. – Se explicó. – Y por favor no me veas con esos ojos de lástima que no ando viviendo una situación precaria de ninguna manera. El orfanato es un buen lugar para vivir.

Rainbow: Muy bien ¿y te molestia explicarnos como es que ellas terminaron viviendo contigo y no nos contaste siquiera? – Inquirió.

Todas la miraron inquisitivamente.

Sunset: Sé que no debí ocultárselos, pero después de que se quedaran sin poderes y se volvieran chicas comunes y corrientes, no tenían lugar a donde ir. Me recordaron a mí misma en mi momento de vulnerabilidad, así que me compadecía de ellas y terminé llevándolas conmigo.

Ash: Pues ahora que sabemos dónde están ellas ¿qué estamos esperando?, vamos a verlas. – Se levantó y se dispuso a bajar las gradas.

Twilight 2: Pero no podemos, las clases no han terminado. – Le dijo, haciéndolo tropezar y caer rodando hasta el suelo.

Ash: Haberlo dicho antes. – Dijo adolorido desde el piso.

Applejack: No te preocupes, sólo tienen que aguantar hasta que acabe el horario escolar. – Lo calmó.

Rarity: Por mientras pueden invertir su tiempo como mejor quieran. – Volteó a ver a Twilight. – Como ir a ver a cierto guitarrista. – Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, aunque esta no puso la expresión efusiva que esperaba. – ¿Qué ocurre Twilight?

Twilight: Yo ya me lo encontré antes y… bueno, ya tuve una plática con él. – Contestó nada eufórica. – Por otro lado, me gustaría mucho experimentar lo que es la vida estudiantil de ustedes los humanos; nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo en las ocasiones que he venido. – Eso sí la emocionó.

Ash: No sé, no me gustaría tener que hacer que Pikachu y los demás regresaran a mi cuerpo, sobre todo ahora que por fin pueden estar libres. – Se acercó a acariciar al roedor quien saltó de la comodidad del regazo de Fluttershy a su hombro.

Fluttershy: Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a esconderlos. – Ash arqueó la ceja con lo que dijo.

Rainbow: Es cierto, Fluttershy siempre trae animales del refugio a la escuela y ningún maestro o las directoras han podido descubrirlos.

Ash: Entonces cuento contigo Fluttershy. – Le sonrió.

Fluttrshy: No hay problema, después de todo son tan adorables. – Abrazó a las criaturitas.

Un chicharrazo alertó a todos de que el siguiente periodo estaba por comenzar.

Sunset: Debemos volver a clase. – Avisó. – Entonces yo los llevaré terminando la escuela. – Recapituló.

Fluttershy: Vamos Ash, yo te muestro donde pueden ocultarse tus pokémon. – Le indicó.

Twilight: Y yo aprenderé lo que es asistir a una preparatoria. – Se emocionó.

Durante el resto de la mañana, el dúo experimento la vida estudiantil. Cabe mencionar que par alguien acostumbrado más a la acción como Ash, las clases se le hacían extremadamente aburridas. Y por el lado contrario, Twilight estaba llena de júbilo por todo el aprendizaje adquirido que no podría conseguir en Equestria.

Para la hora del almuerzo, el grupo se reunió en la cafetería. Las chicas aprovecharon para indagar más sobre Ash y el mundo donde provenía, tal cual sus homologas ponis lo hicieron alguna vez. Y al igual que en aquella ocasión, todas menos Fluttershy se interesaron en el oficio de entrenador pokémon y las batallas.

Aunque poco llevara de conocerlas, era muy claro para él que estas chicas eran muy similares en personalidad a sus amigas, lo que le inspiró confianza y familiaridad inmediatas.

Mientras la conversación fluía, Rarity quiso traer un tema a la mesa.

Rarity: Twilight, antes dijiste que te encontraste con Flash. Dinos cómo te fue y no olvides los jugosos detalles. – Chismeó.

Las otras chicas enfocaron su atención en el chisme que tenían enfrente, ansiosas porque Twilight soltara la sopa. De nueva cuenta el semblante de la princesa cambio a uno algo más apagado, cosa que todas ellas notaron.

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre querida? – Se preocupó.

Twilight: Bueno, como ya había mencionado, me encontré con Flash y tuvimos una conversación. – Comenzó a relatar.

-Flashback-

Twilight y Flash se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en el jardín de la escuela. Ninguno se atrevía a verse directamente y se les notaba tensos, haciendo el escenario algo incómodo de ver.

Dando una profunda exhalación, Flash rompió el silencio.

Flash: Twilight, yo quería hablarte de… bueno, de nosotros. – Eso ya se lo esperaba venir la chica. – Desde que nos conocimos tú ya sabes que ha existido un especie de vibra entre nosotros y creo que ninguno de los 2 puede negarlo. Pero desde hace tiempo me he preguntado ¿a dónde vamos con esto?

Twilight temió lo que venía.

Flash: Twilight te seré honesto, tú me gustas; me gustas y quisiera hacer todo tipo de cosas contigo.

Twilight: Tú también me gustas Flash, pero…

Flash: Pero tú eres una princesa y tienes todo un pueblo que depende de ti. – La cortó.

Twhilight: Oh Flash. – Dijo en un triste suspiro, abrazándolo.

Flash: Sabes que nunca te pediría que abandonases tu pueblo; y afrontémoslo, tú eres una princesa mágica de otra dimensión y yo solo soy yo. – Dijo con tristeza.

Twilight: La posición o el estatus no influyen en lo que siento por ti.

Flash: ¿Habrá alguna forma de que esto pudiera funcionar entre nosotros? – Le acaricio los cabellos.

Twilight: Quisiera que lo hubiera. – Le era imposible abandonar su responsabilidad para con el pueblo de Equestria aun por el chico que le gustaba.

El par continuó abrazándose, desahogando su tristeza por aquel amor imposible.

-Fin del Flashback-

Twilight: Sabia que algo así nunca iba a funcionar entre los dos, pero saber que todo se terminó definitivamente no es algo agradable. – Expresó melancólica.

Sus amigas le brindaron un abrazo grupal en solidaridad, permitiéndole desahogarse.

Sunset: No puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti, pero créeme que esto fue lo mejor para ustedes. – Le tomó las manos. – Ambos merecían un cierre apropiado y que mejor que fuese ahora y no más tarde cuando llegase a afectar sus vidas y futuras relaciones.

Twilight le sonrió a su amiga. Era cierto lo que decía; si ambos no aclaraban su situación, era probable que el fantasma de aquellos sentimientos les dificultara iniciar una nueva relación romántica.

Mientras Twilight era consolada por sus amigas, Ash se retiró sigilosamente con su bandeja de almuerzo y se dirigió a donde tenía escondidos a sus pokémon.

En la parte trasera de la escuela, oculto tras unos arbustos, había un agujero en el muro que dirigía a una sala oculta en la bodega de la conserje. Afortunadamente esta era amiga de Fluttershy y le permitía tener a sus animales ahí bajo la condición de que no le dieran más que limpiar.

Ash se introdujo en la sala con la comida, siendo recibido por sus pokémon y unos otros animales, cortesía de la chica de falda verde.

Ash: Vamos chicos, atásquense. – Dejo la bandeja en el suelo, donde sus amigos se sirvieron: Infernape y Staraptor compartieron un pedazo de hígado en salsa, Pikachu y Sceptile se sirvieron uvas, Greninja tomó el resto del arroz que dejó Ash y a Snorlax le tocó el postre que consistía en una manzana y una gelatina.

Fluttershy: Supuse que aquí estarías. – Le habló desde el agujero. Ash le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a bajar. – Gracias.

Ash: Perdón por irme sin avisar, no quería interrumpirlas. – Se disculpó.

Fluttershy: No te reocupes; de hecho vine a avisarte que toca gimnasia en el siguiente periodo (o educación física, deportes o como le llamen en donde viven).

Ash: Lástima, me hubiera gustado quedarme un rato más con ellos.

Fulttershy: Si quieres puedes quedarte. – Le dijo en voz baja. – A decir verdad yo también falto de vez en cuando para quedarme a cuidar a estos pequeñines. – Confesó. – ¿Te molestaría que me quedara?

Ash: Para nada.

El par pasó la hora de gimnasia conviviendo con los animales. Fluttershy había traído un conejo blanco, a quien Ash reconoció como la versión de Ángel, un par de gatitos, un canario y una ardilla.

La amante de los animales fue testigo de cómo nuestro protagonista convivía con sus pokémon. A pesar de que estaba en contra de su faceta de entrenador, el cariño que le tenía a sus compañeros era genuino y hasta enternecedor.

Fluttershy: Te llevas muy bien con ellos, en especial con ese ratoncito amarillo – Comentó.

Ash: Claro que sí, los considero como parte de mi familia. – Puso la mano en el suelo y Pikachu la escaló hasta llegar al hombro. – Pikachu fue el primer pokémon que recibí y se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo, aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien. – Rio por lo bajo.

Fluttershy: Me parece increíble al ver como se llevan.

Ash: ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?

Fluttershy: Me encantaría.

La amante de los animales escuchó atentamente y con fascinación las desventuras vividas por nuestro héroe durante su primer día como entrenador, desde la descarga que le dio Pikachu apenas se conocieron y la colectiva a los vecinos que vinieron echarle porras y a su madre, la forma en que quiso capturar un Pidgey y como este lo mandó a volar y lo cubrió de arena, hasta el incidente con los Spearrow en el que el gesto desinteresado de Ash causó un cambio en el corazón del roedor, iniciando así su amistad.

Futtershy quedó cautivada con el relato. La mala concepción que tenia de Ash, por ser alguien que capturaba criaturas para pelear, fue completamente reemplazada por un cálido sentimiento de admiración.

Fluttershy: Por cierto, dijiste que tus amigos son muy diferentes a como se ven ahora. – Recordó. – Podrías decirme como lucían.

Ash: Si quieres te muestro. – Se sentó junto a ella y sacó su pokédex, donde le enseñó las formas originales de su equipo.

A Fluttershy le brillaron los ojos de la emoción. Todas aquellas criaturas eran tan fascinantes y diferentes, y al mismo tiempo similares a los animales de la Tierra.

Así se comieron no solo el tiempo de la hora de gimnasia sino también el de la siguiente clase. Fue un zumbido del teléfono de la jovencita lo que los sacó de su convivencia.

Fluttershy: Es de las chicas, se preguntan dónde estamos. – Revisó el mensaje. – Deberíamos irnos, no sería bueno perder más clases.

El par salió de la bodega, primero Ash y este le ayudó luego a Fluttershy a subir. Mientras salía, se le atoró su prendedor de mariposa en una rama de los arbustos, soltando su cabello.

Fluttershy: Mi prendedor.

Ash: Déjame ayudarte. – Levantó el objeto. – A ver. – con cuidado acomodó sus rosados mechones y devolvió el adorno a su respectivo lugar. – Listo, tan linda como siempre. – Le sonrió.

La jovencita no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el gesto y las palabras del muchacho; ignorante del hecho de que alguien había visto todo.

Rarity: Así que aquí estaban. – Denotó su presencia. – ¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó pícaramente.

Ash: No, ya estábamos regresando. – Contestó inocentemente, sin entender a lo que la aspirante modista se refería.

El joven se retiró primero, dejándolas solas.

Fluttershy: Bue… bueno, yo también me voy. – Quiso escabullirse, más una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

Rarity: No es necesario apresurarnos querida. – Le sonrió de forma tenebrosa. – Podemos irnos despacio y por mientras puedes contarme con lujo de detalle que tanto hacían. – La muchacha le pasó el brazo por el hombro y se la llevó a su ritmo.

Al fin la hora de salida llegó y el grupo se reunió en la parada del autobús.

Twilight: Me alegro mucho de haber tenido la oportunidad de participar en sus mismas clases. – Expresó contenta.

Pinkie: Es conveniente que el cuerpo administrativo sea demasiado flojo como para notar a dos alumnos que no están inscritos tomando clases.

Applejack: Por cierto ¿y Ash? – Notó su ausencia.

Rarity: Fue con Fluttershy a recoger a sus animales. – Mencionó. – De hecho, ahí vienen. – Señaló al par que ya se acercaba.

Ash: Pensé que las clases no iban a terminar nunca. – Al contrario de Twilight, el pobre lucia medio muerto.

Fluttershy: Ya ya, lograste sobrevivir el día. – Lo consoló sobándole la espalda.

Sunset: Ahora que estamos todos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Rainbow: ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que los acompañemos? – Cuestionó.

Sunset: Segura. Si todas fuéramos, es probable que las Dazzlings se pongan nerviosas y no accedan a cooperar. En este momento un grupo pequeño es lo ideal. – Se explicó.

Twilight 2: Avísennos de cualquier cosa.

Sunset: Las llamaré en cuanto sepamos algo. – Asintió. – Ash, Princesa, vamos.

Los tres tomaron el autobús hacia la colonia de Sunset. Tras llega a la parada, caminaron un par de cuadras más hasta llegar a una gran casa de unos 60m de largo, 4 pisos y con un gran patio frontal donde jugaban algunos niños pequeños.

Sunset: Bienvenidos al orfanato Morrison. – Hizo un ademán para presentarles donde vivía.

Tanto Ash como Twilight quedaron gratamente sorprendidos. El lugar lucia muy acogedor y bien cuidado por fuera.

Niña: Hola Sunset. – Saludó una pequeña al ver que llegaba.

Inmediatamente el resto de los menores fueron a recibirla con abrazos.

Niño: ¿Juegas con nosotros? – Pidió dando brinquitos.

Sunset: Tal vez al rato, ahorita tengo unos asuntos con las chicas nuevas.

Niña: No me gustan las chicas nuevas. – Refunfuñó.

Niño: Si, se parecen a ti cuando eras mala. – Imitó a la niña.

Sunset: Denles tiempo. Si yo pude cambiar, ellas también pueden hacerlo. – Les revolvió las greñas afectuosamente.

La ex-poni invitó a sus amigos a pasar a la casa. Lo primero que notaron fue el recibidor con varios abrigos mochilas de los otros niños del orfanato.

Sunset: Jack, ya llegue y traje unos amigos. – Habló fuerte.

Del fondo del pasillo, donde se ubicaba el comedor, salió un hombre de unos 40 años con cabellera blanca y ojos azules; vistiendo una camisa floreada (estilo hawaiano), jeans y botas. Por el sartén que llevaba en su mano se podía deducir que estaba cocinando.

Jack: Ya era hora de que llegaras. – Habló con una áspera y aguardentosa voz. – Las nuevas siguen causando problemas, encárgate de eso. Y apúrate a lavarte las manos, la comida está casi lista.

Sunset: Ok. – Le contestó. – El señor encanto que ven aquí es Jack. Él es el dueño del orfanato y no se preocupen, a pesar de su actitud, es muy amable y se preocupa por todos los niños que llegan aquí, incluso de mi cuando era mala. Es como un padre para todos nosotros.

Jack: Que no soy su padre. – Dijo fingiendo disgusto.

Sunset: Claro que sí Jack. – Rodó los ojos. – Vamos arriba chicos, lo que buscamos está en el último piso

Jack: Y nada de ideas graciosas mientras estén allá arriba, oíste. – Advirtió. – Y tu chiquillo, te tengo en la mira (referencia obvia). – Le hizo un ademán con los dedos. Ash pasó saliva, pues el sujeto se veía en muy buena forma.

Sunset: Deja de molestarlo Jack, se lo va a creer. – Le dijo con calma, dejando ver que solo era una jugarreta del señor.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Twilight no pudo evitar indagar más en el tema de las sirenas.

Twilight: Dime Sunset ¿cómo fue que terminaron viviendo aquí las sirenas? – Interrogó.

La mencionada suspiró, sabiendo que su amiga merecía conocer os detalles.

Sunset: Todo ocurrió como un mes después de que las venciéramos. – Comenzó a relatar. – Las encontré un día detrás de una hamburguesería cuando fui por la cena de todos. Las pobres estaban muy sucias, sus ropas hechas andrajos y se notaba que tenían tanta hambre que ya concebían la idea de comer de lo que desecharan del local. – Dijo con amargura. – Así que me compadecí de ellas y las llevé al orfanato, donde Jack las recibió.

Sunset: Lo malo es que, aun después de que las ayudamos, su actitud de divas no cambió; se negaban a ayudar en la casa e ir a la escuela. Por esa razón, sumado a su historia con nosotras, sabía que no las aceptarían en la escuela. – Recordó con dolor los primeros meses después de su cambio de actitud, donde el cuerpo estudiantil seguía viéndola con desprecio.

Sunset: Intenté que se reformaran, pero todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano con 2 de ellas. – Se sobó las sienes de solo recordarlo. – Afortunadamente, la más accesible de todas fue Sonata. Creo que su personalidad más ingenua le permitió aceptar mejor su nueva realidad; incluso consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar con los gastos del orfanato. – De eso se alegró.

Twilight: Entonces es correcto asumir que no será fácil convencerlas. – Se puso pensativa.

Las ex-ponis comenzaron a ver negra la situación.

Ash: Vamos, no nos desanimemos. No sabremos nada hasta que no lo intentemos. – Las animó.

Twilight: Tienes razón. – Se recuperó.

Llegando al último piso, el trio se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de las sirenas. Sunset dio un paso al frente y llamó a la puerta.

Sunset: Adagio, Aria, Sonata, soy Sunset. – Les habló sin recibir respuesta. – Voy a entrar.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una habitación a oscuras. Cualquier fuente de luz exterior había sido obstruida y la única luminosidad venia de unas velas ordenadas en círculo alrededor de una joven, a quien rápidamente reconocieron como Adagio. A su lado se hallaba Aria, sentada en una pose de meditación al igual que su hermana (supongo).

Adagio: Vaya vaya vaya, mira quien vino a honrarnos con su presencia. – Alzaron la mirada para ver al trio, en específico a Twilight. – Bienvenida princesa.

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Debido a complicaciones en mi familia, la producción del capítulo se retrasó y por eso se los vengo entregando hasta ahora.**

 **Si notaron no incluí al perro Spike en esta historia porque no me gustó como degradaron al personaje a una vulgar mascota. No creo que le costase a Hasbro hacerlo un niño humano. Eso ya es un punto muy personal mío, pero no voy a incluirlo por el agrado que le tengo al personaje.**

 **Y sin más que decir, yo me despido no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia será bien recibido.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenos días, tarde o noches tengan ustedes mis queridos lectores. Tras muchísimo tiempo de ausencia, regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que muchos creían que andaba muerto o que había abandonado la historia, pero ahora puedo aprovechar para demostrar que eso no es cierto. Sé que me he ausentado bastante, mas no fue por gusto; recientes acontecimientos en mi país (México) y en mi trabajo, me han causado problemas y consumido mi tiempo. Afortunadamente ya estoy mejor y me apuré a sacar este capítulo a la brevedad.**

 **Antes de comenzar, diré que me entristece un poco que nadie notó (o al menos comentó) la clarísima referencia al buenísimo Overwatch. Tengo la esperanza de que alguien lo notara y solo no lo comentó por la misma obviedad.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más preámbulo, vamos con la historia.**

Cap. 13 El pasado de las sirenas.

Pudiendo llegar a la preparatoria Canterlot, nuestro héroe y Twilight se encontraron con las contrapartes de sus amigas ponis de ese mundo y con Sunset Shimmer. Esta última les reveló el paradero de las sirenas y los guio al orfanato donde Vivian. El trio entró a la habitación de las mencionadas, siendo recibido por la líder del grupo.

Adagio: Bienvenida princesa. – Saludó en un tono irónico y condescendiente. – ¿Qué trae a una personalidad tan distinguida a nuestro humilde cuarto? ¿Vienes a regodearte en nuestra miseria o acaso viniste a terminar el trabajo? – Eso último lo dijo con claro resentimiento.

Aria: ¿Y quién es ese, algún otro villano en desgracia que rescató Sunset? – Señaló a Ash.

Sunset: Te equivocas, él es un amigo de Twilight.

Aria: Genial, ya tenía suficiente con dos ponis humanas que nos arruinaran la existencia y ahora se incluye uno más. – Dijo exasperada.

Twilight: No venimos a arruinarles nada. De hecho, esperábamos contar con su cooperación. – el par de sirenas arquearon una ceja intrigadas.

Adagio: ¿La poderosa princesa que nos quitó nuestros poderes y nos volvió meras mortales está viniendo a pedirnos ayuda? Que irónico no te parece.

Sunset: Si hubiesen mantenido controlados sus poderes, no hubiésemos tenido que quitárselos. Fue su hambre de poder lo que ocasionó todo. – Replicó.

Aria: Palabras muy nobles de alguien que también quiso darle uso a su poder y fue perdonada. – Habló con veneno.

Twilight: Escuchen, no tiene sentido discutir por lo que ya pasó. – Intervino. – Y en nuestra defensa, no sabíamos que el alicornio místico espectral que convocamos les quitaría los poderes.

Aria: Eso dices tú.

Twilight: De cualquier forma, creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para que den otro rumbo a su vida y puedan hacer amigos y disfrutar de lo que estos tienen para ofrecer. – Quiso persuadirás. – Y pueden comenzar prestándonos su ayuda.

Aria: Después de lo que nos hicieron, en serio esperas que nosotras… – Enojada hizo un puño y estaba a punto de darle uso cuando su hermana la detuvo.

Adagio: Espera Aria, oigamos lo que tiene que decir. – La calmó.

Aria: De acuerdo. – Contestó malhumorada.

Twilight: Gracias. Lo que necesitamos de ustedes es muy simple. Queremos que nos digas la fecha exacta cuando Star Swirl las mandó a ustedes a este mundo. – Solicitó.

Adagio: Y dime ¿por qué te interesa esa fecha en particular? – Curioseó.

Ash: Eso sería por mí. – Tomó la palabra. – Al igual que ustedes yo soy un viajero dimensional que fue enviado a otro mundo.

Aria: ¿Entonces a ti también te enviaron a este cochino mundo?

Ash: En realidad yo vengo de otro lugar y fui transportado al mundo d Twilight. – Aclaró. – Ella me ha estado ayudando para volver a mi hogar y descubrió como hacerlo, pero para ello necesitamos su ayuda. – Aclaró.

Adagio: Muy bien ¿Y qué ganamos nosotras con ello? – Arqueó la ceja.

Twilight: La satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien y la redención por sus pasadas acciones.

Adagio: No me convences. – Expreso su incredulidad.

Ash: Por favor. – Insistió. – Es de suma importancia que nos ayuden, de lo contrario algo horrible le pasará a mi mundo y el de Twilight seguramente también se verá arrastrado.

Twilight: Y gracias a la conexión de este mundo con el mío, también es posible que se vean envueltas en el peligro. – Intentó persuadirlas con una mentira, pues nunca dejaría que algo le pasase al mundo de sus amigas humanas.

Adagio: Buen intento princesa, pero conociendo lo bienhechora que eres, seguramente destruirías el portal antes de que hubiera un peligro real para este mundo. – Refutó, descubriendo la mentira.

La situación no pintaba para bien, nada parecía convencerlas de prestar su ayuda. Twilight temía que tal vez tendría que seguir el consejo de Rainbow e intentar usar la fuerza para obtener lo que quería. Claro que no contaba con que Adagio y Aria ya maquinaban sus propios planes.

Adagio: De acuerdo, les ayudaremos. – Súbitamente se pusieron cooperativas, tomándolos por sorpresa. – Podemos darte toda la información que desees, pero debes hacer algo por nosotras a cambio. – Propuso.

Sunset: Di tu precio.

Adagio: Es algo sencillo; nosotras les decimos lo que quieren saber y ustedes nos llevan de regreso a Equestria.

Twilight: Ni pensarlo. Ustedes causaron muchos desastres en Equestria y por eso fueron desterradas a este mundo. – Se negó.

Aria: Oh vamos, si necesitan con tanta desesperación nuestra ayuda entonces lo que proponemos es un intercambio justo ¿no te parece?

Adagio: Además, con una princesa tan poderosa como tú, dudo que te supongamos un problema ahora que no tenemos nuestros poderes.

Sunset: Bueno, tú eres la princesa. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Se lavó las manos.

Twilight se encontraba conflictuada. Por un lado tenía la respuesta que buscaba al alcance de su mano, pero por el otro eso implicaba el regresar a las Dazzligs a Equestria.

Twilight: Yo… yo… yo… necesito pensarlo. – Se retiró de la habitación seguida de Sunset y Ash.

Adagio: Por supuesto, tómate todo el tiempo que necesite. – La despidió con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

En la sala de la casa, nuestros héroes se sentaron a debatir sobre si aceptar la propuesta.

Twilight: Haaaaa. – Suspiró conflictuada. – No sé qué hacer.

Sunset: Honestamente no confió en las Dazzlings. Si Adagio nos dijo que no habría problemas, seguro que hay gato encerrado. – Comentó.

Ash: ¿Y esas Dazzlings son tan malas? – Cuestionó.

Twilight: No lo dudes. Hace mucho tiempo, las sirenas aterrorizaron Equestria y por eso fueron desterradas a esta tierra.

Sunset: Y aquí la cosa no fue mejor. Cuando descubrieron la magia Equestre que había en la escuela, quisieron usarla para aumentar sus poderes y recobrar sus formas originales, esclavizando a toda la escuela en el proceso. – Explicaron.

Ash: Ya veo, entonces por eso piensan que hay algún truco tras su propuesta. – Comprendió.

Sunset: Como puedes ver no se puede confiar en las sirenas. Así que o buscamos otro método para que cooperen o tendrán que usar el hechizo de viaje en el tiempo sin saber la fecha exacta.

Ash: No podemos permitirnos eso. – Dijo seriedad.

Twilight: Es cierto, debemos conseguir esa información. – Expresó en igual tono.

Sunset no pasó por alto la seriedad con que se negaron a rendirse. Eso la llevó a recordar algo.

Sunset: Por cierto, mencionaron un peligro que podría afectar a nuestros mundos ¿de qué se trata? – Quiso indagar, recordando la imagen de aquella criatura enorme que vio al tocar a Ash.

Ash, viendo que una nueva persona se enteraba de su MUY MAL guardado secreto estuvo a punto de decirle, cuando Twilight le tapó la boca.

Twilight: Sólo lo dijimos para buscar convencerlas; ya sabes como una actuación he he he. – Se apresuró a mentir y en un tono poco convincente cabe mencionar.

La ex-poni supo que no les sacaría información acerca del tema, así que desistió.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, pensando en qué hacer cuando el repicar de un triángulo llamó su atención.

Jack: A ver todos, vengan a comer ya. – Gritó a todo pulmón.

En menos de un segundo, una buena cantidad de niños y uno que otro adolescentes salieron de todas las entradas posibles frente a él.

Jack: Y ustedes también, que esto no es restaurante. – Les dijo al trio.

Todos pasaron al comedor; una habitación grande, que por la construcción se veía que antes eran 2 habitaciones, con varias mesas para que cupieran todos. En la mesa del extremo derecho se sentaban los más pequeños, en la central se hallaban los niños más grande y en la del lado izquierdo Jack y los chicos mayores del orfanato.

Obviamente Ash y Twilight acompañaron a Sunset en la mesa de los mayores. Jack salió de la cocina acompañado de una jovencita de cabello azul con líneas moradas. Ambos sirvieron la cena, consistente en barbacoa de pollo con puré de papas y lentejas. Habiendo llenado los platos, estos se sentaron, con Jack en uno de los extremos como cabeza de familia, mientras que la chica ocupó lugar junto a Ash.

Sonata: ¿Eres nuevo verdad? – Le preguntó. – Lo sé porque nunca te había visto por aquí.

Ash: Algo sí. Mi nombre es Ash, soy amigo de Twilight y Sunset. – Se presentó.

Sonata: Así que amigo de Sunset eeeh. – Cambió su tono amistoso por uno de indiferencia al enterarse de con quien estaba relacionado el joven.

Sunset: Creo que olvidé mencionar que ella es Sonata y que aunque sea la más accesible de las tres, nos guarda rencor a las chicas y a mí por quitarles los poderes y convertirlas en chicas normales. – Le susurró.

Jack: Dime Sunset ¿de dónde conoces a estos chicos? – Preguntó. – No me vengas conque ahora te dedicas a buscar huérfanos con que llenar mi casa.

Sunset: No Jack, no te preocupes, tu paz y tranquilidad no serán perturbadas. Ellos son unos amigos y vinieron a trabajar en un proyecto de la escuela, eso es todo. – Lo engañó.

Jack: De acuerdo, sólo no quiero que hagan escándalo. Te recuerdo que hoy tengo una reunión y no estaré en casa esta noche.

Sunset: ¿Así que hoy es día de cita con la doctora Ziegler? – Le contestó en tono bromista y un poco insolente.

Jack: Cállate. – La silencio levemente sonrojado.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, aunque con cierta incomodidad en nuestro protagonista que sentía las miradas hostiles que le dirigía Sonata. Aunque no duraría mucho, porque a media cena, ella se levantó.

Sonata: Jack, me permite retirarme. – Pidió.

Jack: Adelante.

La chica se retiró a la cocina y luego salió con 2 platos con comida y subió por las escaleras.

Sunset: Ella les lleva la cena a sus hermanas siempre. – Explicó.

Terminados los Sagrados alimentos, Jack se dispuso a ir a arreglarse cuando fue abordado por Sunset.

Sunset: Oye Jack, quería pedirte un pequeño favor. – Habló en un tono dulce. - ¿No te importaría que Ash y Twilight se quedasen a dormir aquí?

Jack: Ni de chiste. – Se negó. – Esto no es un hotel para que ande cuidando a todos los que quieran venir a pasar el rato.

Sunset: Vamos Jack, es por el trabajo que tenemos que hacer. – Lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

Jack: De acuerdo, pero no planeo lavar nada de lo que usen. Así que la niña duerme contigo y el mocoso se queda en el sofá – Condicionó.

Sunset: De acuerdo capitán. – Hizo un saludo militar y se removió marchando.

No pasó mucho para que el señor bajara debidamente arreglado para su "reunión".

Jack: Me voy. Cuida de la casa Sunset. – Se despidió.

Sunset: Dale mis saludos a la doctora, o tal vez ya deberíamos llamarla mamá de una vez. – Bromeó.

El hombre no contestó a eso y simplemente se fue, aunque la chica pudo notar como las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, lo primero que hizo el trio fue informar a las chicas de los acontecimientos. Un debate sobre qué hacer con las sirenas no se hizo esperar y al igual que en Equestria, Rainbow y Aplejack estaban dispuestas a utilizar métodos contundentes para hacerlas cooperar, mientras que el esto creían que era mejor persuadirlas con una negociación. Cómo la discusión no avanzaba a solución alguna, decidieron terminarlo por el día.

El resto de la noche se dedicaron a disfrutar de la casa libre. Jugaron con los niños pequeños tal cual prometieron, vieron algunos programas en la TV e hicieron su tarea. Ash sentía un poco como si aquello fuese una pérdida de tiempo, pero como tampoco habían decidido qué hacer con respecto a las sirenas, no tenía nada malo disfrutar como un chico normal de ciudad, algo a lo que un entrenador viajero no estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las Dazzlings, estas habían cenado lo que les trajo Sonata y ahora se encontraban discutiendo acerca de su encuentro con la princesa e la amistad y sus compinches.

Aria: ¡Podrías creerlo! ¡En serio esa estúpida cree que la ayudaremos de buena gana después de lo que nos hizo! – Vociferó en una rabieta. – No sé qué ocurre con Equestria pero por mí que se los lleve el Tartaro, no me importan. – Se puso a golpear una almohada.

Adagio, que se encontraba ignorando a la gruñona, ya estaba figurándose una manera de conseguir lo que deseaban.

Adagio: Ese chico que trajeron, por lo que noté no tiene mucho conocimiento sobre nosotras. – Se puso pensativa. – Podemos ocupar su ingenuidad para nuestros fines. – Maquinó.

Aria: ¿Y cómo haremos eso? – Cuestionó.

Adagio: Necesitamos convencerlo de que no somos tan malas como Sunset y sus amigas probablemente le han dicho.

Aria: Pues buena suerte. – Dijo sarcásticamente. – Sin nuestros poderes no podemos manipular a nadie y disculpa que te lo diga hermanita, pero ni tú ni yo somos exactamente la señorita personalidad. – Se refirió a Sunset.

Adagio: No te preocupes, sólo tenemos que fingir hasta que pueda confiar en nosotros. Además, tenemos a alguien suficientemente inocente y tonta como para convencerlo. – Explicó, mirando hacia la derecha donde se encontraba la tercera miembro de su grupo, recogiendo los platos de la cena sin haber prestado atención a lo último que dijeron.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Sunset fue a arropar a los niños pequeños. Terminada aquella labor, le mostró a sus amigos donde dormirían. A Ash le tocaba dormir en el sofá de la sala, el mismo donde estuvieron viendo programas. La jovencita le trajo una almohada, cobija y un pijama de otro de los chicos mayores del orfanato que le prestó.

Twilight/Sunset: Buenas noches Ash. – Se despidieron, retirándose al cuarto de Sunset.

Al no tener un pijama, Sunset le prestó a Twilight la que normalmente usaba, mientras que ella se puso un conjunto más ligero, consistente en un top con su cutiemark en el pecho y unos shorts para dormir.

Media hora pasó desde que se metieron a la cama y Twilight no podía conciliar el sueño. Había algo en ella que, ahora que tenía la tranquilidad de la noche, inundaba su mente con un pensamiento.

Twilight: Sunset ¿estas dormida? – Preguntó en voz baja.

Sunset: Eso intento. – Contesto somnolienta.

Twilight se quedó de nuevo pensativa y comenzó a moverse inquieta en su lugar. Obviamente Sunset no podía conciliar el sueño con tanto movimiento en la cama.

Sunset: Parece que algo te preocupa princesa.

Twilight: Perdóname, es que es algo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Sunset: ¿Es sobre las sirenas? – Interrogó, ganándose una negación. – ¿Sobre tu mundo? – Nuevamente hubo una negación. – ¿Sobre algo de la escuela? – Twilight negó por tercera vez. – ¿Es sobre flash? – Esta vez la señorita guardó silencio, dando a entender que le había atinado.

Twilight: Tengo dudas acerca de la decisión que tomé de terminar todo con Flash. – Confesó algo triste.

Sunset: Tomaste la decisión correcta, créeme. – Se solidarizó.

Twilight: No es sobre si tomé la decisión correcta o no.

Sunset: ¿Entonces?

Twilight: Es sobre cómo me resultó tan fácil aceptarlo.

Sunset arqueó una ceja confundida por lo que dijo su amiga.

Twilighr: No es como si no me doliera terminar todo con Flash, pero siento que en otro momento no hubiese dejado que pasara o al menos me habría resistido.

La ex-unicornio rio un poco por la inocencia de la princesa.

Sunset: Aunque no lo creas, no es tan raro si lo piensas. – Le dijo, logrando obtener de ella una mirada de desconcierto. – Verás, lo que pasó es que simplemente te desencandilaste de Flash.

Twilight seguía sin entender, por lo que Sunset tuvo que explayarse.

Sunset: Ok mira, cuando conociste a Flash básicamente sentiste un flechazo por él; un amor a primera vista en otras palabras. – Twilight se sonrojó por el comentario. – Pero conforme pasaron tus visitas fuiste interactuando cada vez menos con él. De hecho, cuando pasó lo de las sirenas apenas si pasaron algo de tiempo de calidad juntos y en el incidente de los juegos de la amistad ni siquiera estuviste más de un par de horas en la escuela. Era de esperar que la atracción inicial que sentías se fuera apagando.

Ante tal revelación, Twilight quedó tan asombrada como cuando era una potrilla y aprendía algo nuevo.

Sunset. Aunque, de hecho, si es un poco curioso que no te hayas resistido a romper, considerando que Flash es tu primer amor si mal no estoy informada.

Twilight: ¿Por qué crees que pasó? – La duda no la dejaba tranquila.

Sunset: Se me ocurre que, o puede ser que tu corazón ha descubierto que es lo que quiere en una pareja… – Hizo una pequeña pausa dramática. – O puede ser que alguna otra persona haya ocupado el lugar en tu corazón que era exclusivo para Flash.

La chica de cabellos lilas se quedó intrigada por las palabras de su amiga. Eso la hizo pensar en cuál de las opciones era la correcta.

Sunset: No tiene caso mortificarse por eso ahora. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, hiciste lo correcto; así que solo tienes que esperar y la respuesta vendrá a ti con el tiempo. – Le dijo dulce y comprensiva manera, como una hermana mayor.

Las reconfortantes palabras de su amiga lograron relajar a Twilight.

Twilight: Gracias Sunset.

Sunset: De nada, me alegra ver que nuestra pequeña princesa está creciendo. – Bromeó.

Tras unas cuantas risas, la chicas pudieron volver a dormir.

Con la princesa de la Amistad dormida, era hora de que Sunset también se pusiera a investigar algo que le daba vueltas a su cabeza. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de su cama para no despertar a su invitada. Saliendo de su habitación, bajó las escaleras con cuidado a la sala donde Ash dormía.

Y hablando de este, nuestro protagonista se hallaba descansando tan plácidamente como un sofá se lo permitía… o al menos eso hacia hasta que sintió que alguien lo movía. Y la responsable de ello era Sunset, quien lo sacudía levemente ara despertarlo.

Sunset: Ash Ash, despierta. – Le habló en voz baja.

Ash: ¿Eh? ¿eh? – Abrió los ojos, somnoliento.

Sunset: Ash, quiero hablar contigo.

Ash: ¿No puedes esperar a la mañana? – Reclamó un poco irritado por ser despertado a mitad de la noche.

Sunset: Quiero hacerlo ahora. – Insistió.

Ash: Mañana sin falta, lo prometo. – Se dio la vuelta y regresó a dormir.

Claro que esta acción no agradó a la chica, quien tomó medidas algo más drásticas.

Ahora Ash fue despertado por un peso sobre su abdomen. Abriendo los ojos se encontró con una visión que no esperaba tener. Sunset Shimmer se subió sobre de él con tal de levantarlo.

Ash: ¿Qu… qué… qué estás haciendo? – Espabiló completamente nervioso y casi gritando.

Sunset: No me moveré hasta que hablemos. – Amenazó.

Para nuestro entrenador, tener a una chica en pijama, básicamente montada sobre él y en medio de la noche, no se veía nada bien en ningún sentido. Así que no le quedó de otra más que ceder a su demanda. Ambos tomaron lugar en el sofá.

Ash: ¿Y de que querías hablar que no pudiese esperar a la mañana?

Sunset: Perdón por eso, pero sospecho que Twilight no hubiera dejado que tuviésemos esta charla. – Comentó. – Primero que nada, como sabes, al igual que las demás chicas, yo también tengo un poder especial; este me permite percibir los sentimientos, pensamientos y recuerdos de quien sea que toque. Me imagino que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ash recordó el breve momento cuando Sunset lo tocó, mas no entendió que quería decir.

Suntet: Cuando te toqué vi una serie de imágenes que me confundieron al principio, pero cuando me enteré de que eras un viajero dimensional como yo, entendí que eran del lugar de donde provenías. – Se explicó. – Pero había una imagen en particular que resaltó de todas las que vi; una figura blanca con un anillo dorado en el centro. Al principio no entendí que era, pero cuando Twilight habló de un peligro para nuestros mudos, supe de qué se trataba. – A Ash se le heló la sangre al recordar aquella visión en sus pesadillas. Pero eso significaba que Sunset ahora conocía de la amenaza que pesaba sobre su realidad.

Ash: Ay no. – Ahora si entendió.

Sunset: Si no me dices, volveré a tocarte y lo averiguaré por mí misma. – Amenazó.

A Ash no le quedó de otra que explicarle ahí mismo la misión que tenía y de las posibles consecuencias de no cumplirla a tiempo.

Ash: Lamento haberlo ocultado. En lo personal se los habría dicho pero no queríamos que más gente se viera involucrada innecesariamente. – Se disculpó. – Pero en serio, no se lo vayas a decir a las chicas.

Sunset lo miró unos segundos, comprendiendo que aunque ellas supiesen, no habría casi nada que pudiesen hacer en pro de la situación de Ash.

Sunset: Lo comprendo, este será un secreto entre nosotros. – Le tomó la mano, reconfortándolo.

La jovencita se despidió, regresando a sus aposentos; después de todo mañana tenían escuela y no era bueno quedarse despierto tan tarde.

La mañana llegó y nuestros héroes se alistaban para la escuela. Habiendo desayunado un buen plato de tostadas con huevo revuelto y café, del que Ash se sirvió como 3 platos, estaban listos para partir cuando una voz los detuvo.

Adagio: Aguarden, nosotras también queremos ir. – Avisó.

Los tres voltearon, llevándose la sorpresa de que las sirenas llevaban sus mochilas y se notaban dispuestas a ir a la escuela. Twilight y Sunset quedaron estupefactas con este súbito acontecimiento.

Sunset: ¿Ustedes quieren ir a la escuela? – Preguntó impactada.

Adagio: Lo hablamos y pensamos que, ahora que no tenemos nuestros poderes, bien podríamos poner algo de nuestra parte para demostrar que ya no somos una amenaza para ti ni para nadie.

Twilight: ¿Tú les crees? – Le susurró.

Sunset: No lo sé. Esto parece más una treta de ellas. Habrá que observarlas para ver si traman algo. – Le contestó en igual volumen. – No te confíes Ash. – Quiso advertirles, más el referido estaba ya con las sirenas.

Ash: Me parece genial que quieran reformarse. – Dijo animado.

Adagio: Créeme que nos alegra también a nosotras, ¿no es así chicas? – Picó con el codo a su compañera.

Aria: Por supuesto, quiero comenzar una nueva vida.

Sonata: Cierto. En serio me hace feliz ver que al fin salen de su cuarto y deciden aceptar nuestra nueva situación. – Habló con sinceridad. – Aunque sea la culpa de ciertas personas que estemos así – Miró con desagrado a las responsables de la perdida de sus poderes.

A pesar de las razonables dudas, las equestrianas aceptaron la compañía de las ex-villanas. Juntos abordaron el autobús que los llevaría a la institución educativa. Sentados en los asientos traseros, donde gozaban de semi-privacidad, Sunset les habló.

Sunset: Escuchen, logramos convencer a la escuela de que todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla de las bandas fue planeado como parte del espectáculo. – Les informó a las Dazzlings. – Así que si de veras quieren reformarse, esta es su oportunidad.

Aria: Te dijimos que queríamos ir a la escuela ¿no? No somos niñas chiquitas para que nos adviertan por cualquier cosa. – Se portó gruñona.

Adagio: Lo que mi hermana quiso decir. – Le gruño a la mencionada con dientes cerrados. – Es que agradecemos tu advertencia y tenemos la confianza de que nos irá bien.

Sunset y Twilight no se mostraron muy convencidas al respecto.

Por otro lado, Ash no pasaba una agradable situación tampoco. Por algún motivo Aria y Adagio hicieron que Sonata se sentara junto a él. Y al igual que la noche pasada, la chica azul no tenía la menor intención de llevarse bien con el moreno.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio, hasta que llegaron a su destino. En la estatua de la entrada de la escuela, a los esperaba la Twilight 2 que, como buena alumna destacada, había llegado primeo.

Sunset: Hola Twilight. – La saludó.

Twilight 2: Hola chicos. – Devolvió el saludo y dirigió su mirada a las Dazzlings. – Así que estas son las sirenas de las que tanto he oído hablar. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría preguntarles sobre las lecturas que detecté cuando fue lo de la batalla de las bandas. – Sus ojos desterneraron en brillitos por la curiosidad científica.

Aria: Oh genial, ya le sacaron fotocopia a esta. – Dijo irritada.

Adagio: Ignórala por favor, aún no sabe comportarse.

Sunset: Muy bien, síganme. Las llevaré a la oficina de la directora para que les de sus horarios de clase.

Como buena escuela norteamericana, los alumnos tienen diferentes horarios de clase, según el salón en el que estuvieran y a los grupos no les tocaban las mismas clases al mismo tiempo.

Adagio: Y hablando de eso ¿cuáles son sus horarios? – Interrogó.

Twilight 2: En su caso no hay problema. Le expliqué la situación de Twilight a la directora Celestia y esta accedió a que compartiéramos el mismo horario, así que iremos a las mismas clases. – Dijo complacida.

Lamentablemente eso dejaba a Ash en el predicamento de que carecía de un horario de clases propio. El día anterior solo había ido a algunas clases al azar junto con las chicas, pero si iba a quedarse algún tiempo, en lo que convencían a las Dazzlings de ayudarles, necesitaría ajustarse al programa escolar como cualquier otro extranjero.

Sunset: Entonces tú también sígueme Ash. – Le avisó.

Mientras ellos se iban a atender sus asuntos, Twilight se quedó a esperar a sus amigas. Estas no tardaron mucho en aparecer, siendo las primeras Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

Appplejack: Buenos días Twilight. – La saludó. – ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Rainbow: ¿Dónde están Sunset y tu nuevo amigo?

Applejack: Cierto. Quería echar unas vencidas con él, ya que nunca he podido probar el alcance de toda mi fuerza. – Dijo emocionada.

Rainbow: Y yo quiero probar mi velocidad contra esos relámpagos que sacó.

Twilight: Sunset llevó a Ash y a las Dazzlings a conseguir sus horarios de clases. – Tal revelación resultó impactante para las oyentes.

Applejack: ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿¡Las Dazzlings vienen a la escuela!? – Preguntó estupefacta.

Pinkie: ¿Quién viene a la escuela? – Preguntó la chica que acababa de aparecer.

Rainbow: Twilight dice que las Dazzlings vinieron la escuela. – Informó.

Pinkie: Eso no es bueno.

Rainbow: Puedes decirlo otra vez.

Pinkie: Eso no es bueno. – Obedeció.

En eso Rarity y Fluttershy hicieron su aparición. La gente que pasaba, volteaba en dirección a ellas al verlas pasar por alguna razón y no fue hasta que llegaron con las chicas que estas descubrieron el por qué.

Applejack: Pero criatura de dios, ¿qué te pasó? – Preguntó sorprendida al ver como lucia la representante del elemento de la bondad.

Esta hizo un sorpresivo cambio en su aspecto. Ahora llevaba una falda blanca con una blusa de igual color debajo de un abrigo corto de color negro y zapatillas de igual color. Pero no solo la ropa era lo único diferente, su cabello había sido reglado para que quedara con unos risos ondulados, con un mechón que caía por encima del hombro y estaba adornado con prendedores en forma de mariposa color verde (peinado tomado del diseño de la Fluttershy pony de cristal). Y para complementar el cambio de imagen, el maquillaje no podía faltar; claro que Fluttershy, siendo una chica delicada y femenina, gustaba del maquillaje, aunque siempre prefería traer un look lo más natural posible, pero en esta ocasión se había esmerado un poco más, aplicándose también brillo labial, sombra de ojos y rubor.

Rainbow: Esto sí que es un cambio. – La miró de pies a cabeza.

Pinkie: Te vez lindísima. – La examinó por todos lados, sin respetar su espacio personal. – Aunque no hubo mucho cambio aquí – Comentó al mirar debajo de su falda, provocando que la aludida se alejara rápidamente de ella completamente avergonzada.

Twilight: ¿Pero a qué se debe este cambio?

Fluttershy: Solo quería un cambio de imagen para variar. – Dijo tímidamente, sin verlas a los ojos.

Rarity: Sólo digamos que nuestra pequeña Fluttershy tiene su propia batalla que conquistar. – Intervino, ganándose miradas curiosas de las presentes. – Y no es por echarme flores pero la que dejó a Fluttershy tan lida no es otra más que su servidora. – Se vanaglorió.

A Twilight por algún motivo le pareció curiosamente familiar el hecho de que su amiga se arreglara más que de costumbre.

Rarity: Por cierto ¿dónde está Ash? – Lo buscó con la mirada, sin resistir las ganas de mostrarle el resultado de su trabajo.

Twilight: Pues… – Procedió a explicarles a todas los acontecimientos ocurridos en la mañana.

Mientras tanto, de regreso con la chica de cabello bicolor, esta llevó a Ash y las Sirenas a la oficina de la directora. Como el entrenador supuso por como la llamó Twilight 2, confirmó con sus propios ojos que la directora de la escuela era la encarnación humana de la princesa Celestia, sólo le faltaba que su cabellera multicolor ondeara mágicamente para tener la representación perfecta.

Sunset: Directora, le traje a un nuevo estudiante y a las chicas que han estado faltando, Adagio, Aria y Sonata.

Directora Celestia: Me alegra ver que ustedes regresaron. – Se dirigió a las Dazzlings. – Temía que después de perder en la batalla de las bandas, a pesar de haber escenificado un espectáculo impresionante, se hubiese deprimido al grado de ya no asistir nunca más.

Adagio: Admito que no fue una forma madura de actuar de nuestra parte, pero queremos reiniciar nuestra vida escolar con el pie derecho.

D. Celestia: Pues me alegra escuchar que tengan ánimos de volver. El semestre aún no termina y si se esfuerzan podrán recuperar las materias de los días en que faltaron. – La directora presionó un botón en su intercomunicador. – ¿Podrías traerme los horarios disponibles para los alumnos por favor?

La puerta de la dirección se abrió y por ella entró Sweetie Belle con algunas hojas en la mano, entregándoselas a la directora.

Sunset: ¿Sweetie? ¿Qué hace aquí? – Cuestionó desconcertada.

Sweetie: Hola Sunset. Pues mis amigas y yo estamos haciendo trabajo voluntario como proyecto escolar y elegimos hacerlo en la oficina de las directoras. – Aclaró, para lego retirarse.

D. Celestia: Bien, aquí están los horarios para ustedes. Hmmm que curioso, parece que tu horario ya fue asignado Ash, aquí tienes. – Le entregó un horario de clase, que efectivamente traía su nombre escrito. – Bueno, eso hace más fácil mi trabajo. Ahora, pasando a ustedes…

Adagio: De ser posible, nos gustaría permanecer juntas, si no es inconveniente. – Solicitó.

Eso inmediatamente hizo sonar una alarma en Sunset.

Sunset: Espere un momento. – Intervino.

D. Celestia: ¿Ocurre algo Sunset?

La ex-unicornio pensó un momento. No podía simplemente evitar que las sirenas estuvieran juntas sin una razón. Y como, para darles una segunda oportunidad, ya habían convencido a la escuela de que no eran más que unas chicas demasiado competitivas, no podía andar cambiando la versión de la historia.

Sunset: Lo que creo es que sería bueno para desarrollar su independencia que no estuvieran las 3 juntas todo el tiempo. – Inventó una excusa.

Adagio: No confías aun en nosotras ¿cierto? – Le susurró. – Si no confías en nosotras, entonces por qué no dejas que Sonata comparta horario con Ash. Así ella puede demostrar que ya no somos una amenaza para nadie. – Sugirió.

Sunset lo meditó unos momentos. Si bien no quería dejar a Ash solo con una sirena, si era cierto que Sonata era la más accesible de las tres, por lo que corría menos riesgo de ser engañado y además, no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que si alguien podía convencerla de prestarles su ayuda, ese era Ash. Tal vez habría sido por haber tenido contacto con sus sentimientos o solo era un buen presentimiento.

Sunset: De acuerdo. – Accedió. – Ash ¿tendrías problema con compartir horario con Sonata?

El mencionado miró a su diestra, donde la chica despistada no lo veía con buenos ojos. Aun así, si era un favor a una amiga, no se iba a negar.

Ash: Claro, no hay problema. – Terminó aceptándolo.

D. Celestia: Bien, entonces ustedes dos tendrán el mismo horario, mientras que ustedes dos les entregaré estos. – Les entregó los horarios correspondientes a cada quien. – Con todo arreglado, pueden proceder a sus clases. Sunset, confió en que puedas guiarlos a sus salones. – Con eso último, los despidió.

Al salir de la oficina de la directora, el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó. Sunset llevó a las parejas a sus aulas, iniciando con Adagio y Aria. Tras dejarlas en su salón, procedió entonces a llevar a Ash y Sonata.

Sunset: Bien, según el horario su primera clase es Biología. – Informó al estar frente al salón. – A partir de aquí sigan su horario y si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarle a a… a… a… a… – Se detuvo de repente, quedando con una expresión de impacto y la mirada perdida en algún lugar frente a ella.

Ash no comprendió que le pasaba a su amiga, sino hasta que algo o alguien llamó su atención.

¿?: Um… Hola Ash. – Saludó una delicada voz a sus espaldas.

Ash se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Fluttershy en su nuevo look.

Ash: Wow. – Quedó impresionado. – Te vez lindísima. – La elogió.

Fluttershy: Mu… muchas gracias Ash. – La chica de pelo rosado se ruborizó al recibir el halago. Tal reacción no pasó desapercibida por Sunset.

Ash: ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Fluttershy: También tengo biología en la primera hora. – Aclaró.

Ash: Me alegra tener una cara familiar como compañera de clase. – Le sonrió. – Vamos entonces. – Se giró a hablarle a la ex-villana.

Sonata: Hmp. – Giró la cabeza en un ademán de desprecio y se adelantó al aula.

En cuanto Ash y Fluttershy también entraron, Sunset procedió a dirigirse a su propio salón. Claro que la actitud, combinado con el cambio de apariencia, de su amiga se le hizo sospechoso, más decidió no sobre pensar las cosas.

La clase de biología transcurrió sin problemas. A Ash le tocó sentarse en la última fila, justo entre Fluttershy y Sonata; y aunque era relajante tener cerca a su amiga, no lo era tanto que al otro lado hubiera alguien que preferiría verlo muerto, aunque las cosas cambiarían poco a poco.

La primera clase acabó y había que tras la darse a otro salón. Fue una sorpresa para Ash enterarse de que su horario era exactamente igual al de Fluttershy, por lo que pasarían el resto del día juntos.

Con respecto a Sonata, pese al desagrado inicial que sentía por nuestro héroe, tenía que admitir que era una persona agradable. Conforme pasaba las clases, poco a poco se fue abriendo más con él y a dejarlo de tratar con hostilidad.

Y en cuanto a Fluttersy, esta pasaba alegres momentos con el entrenador; conversando principalmente de animales y pokémon y lo que les gustaba de estos. Y conforme más y más conversaban, Ash descubría las similitudes y diferencias que la chica guardaba con su contraparte Poni y la jovencita quedaba más cautivada por el cariño de él hacia sus compañeros.

Para la hora del almuerzo, el ahora trio se dirigió a la cafetería. Al llegar ahí las chicas ya los esperaban, aunque curiosamente Sunset mostraba cierta sorpresa non grata. Antes de que el grupo fuera a la mesa, fueron interrumpidos.

Aria: Sonata, ven aquí. – La llamó.

Sonata: Parece que comeré con mis hermanas. Los veo en un rato. – Se despidió.

Ash y Fluttershy se sentaron junto a sus amigas, quienes ya tenían sus bandejas con comida.

Ash: Voy a ver que tienen. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga Fluttershy? – Se ofreció a traerle algo.

Fluttershy: Una ensalada, tal vez un espagueti, un pastel y algo extra para ya sabes quienes. – Le guiñó el ojo.

Ash entendió el mensaje y se fue a conseguir alimento tanto para ellos como para quienes los esperaban.

Rarty: Y bien querida dime ¿qué tal te fuer en tus clases de hoy? – Cuestionó en tono pícaro en cuanto Ash estuvo suficientemente lejos.

Fluttershy: Nos fue muy bien. De hecho, creo que no me había divertido tanto en una clase desde hacía un tiempo. – Miro de reojo a Ash, quien llenaba sus bandejas con toda la comida que podía.

Las chicas miraron con complicidad a la jovencita de cabello rosado… bueno, todas menos Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: Fluttershy, no me digas que compartiste todas tus clases con Ash. – Inquirió, ganándose un asentimiento como respuesta. – ¿Pero cómo fue que…? – En ese momento recordó quien les asignó los horarios y se dio cuenta de quien orquestó todo. – Supongo que tuviste algo que ver Rarity.

Rarity: Culpable de todos los cargos. – Admitió. – Sé que no es correcto usar a tu hermanita para meterse en los registros y alterar los horarios, pero no podía evitar que el primer amor de nuestra pequeña Fluttershy no floreciera. – Habló en un tono soñador.

Sunset: Rarity, ya hablamos de esto. Recuerda lo que pasó con Twilight y Flash. ¿A dónde ira este "primer amor" cuando Ash regrese a Equestria o peor, cuando regrese a su propio mundo? – La reprendió.

Su comentario logró hacer sentir mal a la aspirante a modista. Era cierto que ella había actuado por impulso propio, sin siquiera poner en mucha consideración si Fluttershy estaría de acuerdo o las consecuencias que intentar juntarlos tendría.

Fluttershy: Sunset, te agradezco tu preocupación pero yo estuve de acuerdo con que Rarity hiciera todo esto. – Informó, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Sunset. – Sé que en algún momento Ash se tendrá que ir a su mundo, pero también es el primer chico que me gusta y no quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Sunset: Te pido que lo reconsideres. Si te apegas a Ash, cuando vuelva a Equestria, no lo volverás a ver y sufrirás por ello. – Quiso disuadirla.

Fluttershy: Sé que me dolerá mucho cuando se vaya, pero creo que sufriré peor si me guardo este sentimiento y no se lo digo. – Dijo con decisión. – Estoy preparada para lo que tenga que pasar, ya sea si acepta mis sentimientos o no.

Al igual que su contraparte poni, esta Fluttershy era una chica poco asertiva, pero cuando se proponía algo no había poder humano que la disuadiera. Su mirada decidida era la mejor prueba de ello.

Sunset: De acuerdo. No estoy de acuerdo con toda esta situación, pero si lo deseas de verdad, entonces cuentas con mi apoyo. – Se mostró comprensiva.

Las chicas se alegraron de que ese asunto se resolviera, aunque Twilight se veía algo inquieta. El ver a Fluttershy decidida a seguir su corazón, le hacía recordar de nuevo como ella sí pudo renunciar a su primer amor con relativa facilidad. Por lo visto aquello conformaba que, aunque Flash Sentry siempre guardaría un lugar especial como su primer amor, sus sentimientos por el ya no eran tan intensos.

Las cavilaciones de la princesa fueron interrumpidas cuando regresó Ash. El chamaco llevaba 2 bandejas, una con lo que le encargó Fluttershy, mientras que la otra llevaba una pila enorme de todo lo que había en la cafetería. Era una fortuna que al atravesar el muro dimensional, no solo su cuerpo se adaptara al nuevo mundo, sino que también sus pertenencias, incluido el dinero; así su sueldo de guardia, podía ocuparlo sin problema en esa realidad.

Ash: Aquí tienes. – Le pasó a Fluttershy su bandeja con lo que pidió.

Con todos reunidos, era tiempo de tratar los temas importantes.

Rainbow: Bien ¿qué haremos con las sirenas? – Dijo de sopetón.

Applejack: ¿No van a aceptar su propuesta cierto?

Rarity: ¿Pero qué otra opción tienen? Ellas no aceptarán a ayudarles a menos de que cumplan su demanda. Además, es cierto que sin sus poderes no pueden hacer nada. – Intentó ver aquella alternativa.

Fluttershy: Tal vez en serio quieren cambiar. – Quiso ver el lado positivo.

Pinkie: Si eso es así, podríamos incluirlas a nuestro grupo. Con eso de que nos hacemos amigas de todas nuestras villanas. – Comentó.

Sunset: Son las sirenas de las que hablamos aquí. No podemos fiarnos de ellas así nada más. – Refutó.

Rainbow: Y hablando de eso ¿Qué fue aquello que vinos de que la tal Sonata los estuviera acompañando?

Sunset: Cuando me negué a que las sirenas compartirán el mismo horario, Adagio inmediatamente sugirió que Sonata compartiera horario con Ash para que comprobáramos que de veras habían cambiado. – Esclareció.

Applejack: Hmmm. – Se puso pensativa. – Como que se me hace muy curioso que no hayan insistido en quedarse juntas. Algo me dice que ellas ya esperaban que hicieras eso.

Ash: ¿Pero por qué?

Applejack: Tal vez lo que pretenden es hace que Sonata se haga tu amiga y que así influencie su decisión.

Rarity: Podría ser. Es un plan sencillo, pero efectivo. – Concluyó. – Lo bueno es que Fluttershy está aquí para evitar eso. – Infló el pecho con orgullo al ser la responsable.

Sunset: Debo agradecer a la "enorme casualidad" de que Fluttershy compartiera el mismo horario que Ash.

Ash: De finitamente es una coincidencia muy agradable. – Le sonrió a Fluttershy sin notar el evidente tono de sarcasmo.

Terminando de comer su porción, Ash se levantó de la mesa con aun comida en su bandeja.

Ash: Con permiso, es hora de ver a mi pokémon. ¿Vienes Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Claro. – Se levantó y se fue junto a Ash.

Por otro lado, a unas mesas de distancia y mientras las chicas estaban hablando, Aria y Adagio interrogaban a Sonata.

Adagio: Dime Sonata ¿qué tal te pareció Ash? – Interrogó.

Sonata: Nunca pensé decir nunca esto de un amigo de Sunset, pero Ash es un chico muy agradable. – Comentó. – Tal vez lo juzgué mal; creo que le debo una disculpa.

Adagio: Pues parece que la oportunidad se acaba de presentar. – Señaló a la mesa de las Rainbooms, donde Ash y Fluttershy ya se estaban marchando. – Parece que tiene las manos llenas, ¿por qué no te ofreces a ayudarle? Así podrías aprovechar para disculparte. – Sugirió.

Sonata: Tienes razón. – Se levantó animada y fue al encuentro con el muchacho.

Aria: ¿Estas segura de que esa despistada logrará convencerlo? – Dudó.

Adagio: Justamente es porque es ella que podrá convencerlo. – Afirmó. – Gracias a que es estúpidamente sincera, podrá ganarse la confianza del mocoso ese y el terminará aceptando nuestra oferta.

Aria: ¿Esto no es muy similar a tu plan anterior? Ya sabes, eso de hacer que alguien más haga nuestro trabajo y solo intervenir al final. – Reflexionó.

Adagio: ¿Y eso que?

Aria: ¿Si recuerdas como terminó eso verdad? – Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, recordando cómo ese tipo de planeación las llevó a fracasar en su anterior plan.

Adagio: Eso es diferente a aquello porque tengo un plan de respaldo. – Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolso la cual, abriéndola frente a su hermana.

Aria: ¿Esto son lo que creo que son? – Preguntó estupefacta.

Adagio: Así es y con estas no habrá nada que nos detenga. – Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Regresando con nuestro héroe, este iba en camino junto a Fluttershy a la bodega donde estaban sus pokémon cuando alguien lo llamó.

Sonata: ASH ASH. – Sus gritos lograron que el par se detuviera. – Quería ver si podría ayudarte con toda esa comida y acompañarlos. – Solicitó.

Ash no supo que contestar y en su lugar miró a Fluttershy con incertidumbre; después de todo, el sitio era su secreto. Por su parte, la amante de los animales no quería revelarle su pequeño santuario a nadie, en especial a una de sus viejas enemigas en la que aún no confiaba.

Fluttershy: Lo siento Sonata, pero el lugar a donde vamos es secreto, así que no podemos llevarte. – Se negó.

Para la chica hacer tal acción era algo nuevo. Usualmente ella no era del tipo que se negara a una petición, pero definitivamente su deseo de no querer compartir su tiempo en privado con Ash fue más fuerte.

Sonata se retiró algo triste por ser rechazada su invitación.

Ya en la bodega, Ash y Fluttershy repartieron la comida a los animalitos. Cabe resaltar la insatisfacción de Snorlax por la porción tan reducida para sus estándares, más por la situación debía aguantarse.

El par siguió intercambiando anécdotas como el día anterior. En esta ocasión le tocó a la amante de los animales narrarle todas las aventuras que tuvieron ella y sus amigas desde que Twilight llegó a sus vidas, así como su trabajo en el refugio de animales local.

Ash: Wow, es impresionante lo que han hecho para salar a los demás. – Se emocionó. – Son heroínas.

Fluttershy: No es para tanto, sólo hicimos lo que era correcto.

Ash: Eso es lo impresionante. Sabes, en mis viajes he conocido gente que ha tenido en sus manos poder inimaginable, pero sólo han querido usarlo para el beneficio propio. Así que me alegra que ustedes no sean esa clase de personas.

Ash: Pero sabes, lo que más me impresiona es oír lo que haces en el refugio, ayudando a todos los animales sin hogar y brindándoles una segunda oportunidad, sin pedir nada a cambio. – La elogió.

Tales palabras de ánimo llenaron de júbilo el corazón de la amante de los animales.

Fluttershy: Sabes Ash, yo… yo quería decirte algo. – Se encontraba preparada para confesar lo que sentía.

El muchacho enfocó toda su atención a la jovencita, que parecía tenía algo importante que decir.

Fluttershy: Sé que solo nos conocemos hace poco, pero quería que supieras que creo que eres un chico muy especial, como no he conocido uno antes. – Con cada palabra se acercaba más y más al muchacho, hasta que estuvieron prácticamente pegados. Al tener a la jovencita tan cerca, el muchacho pudo notar el leve rubor que ella tenía en sus mejillas, la tierna sonrisa que esbozaba y un dulce aroma como el de la primavera.

Ash: No sé qué decir Fluttershy. Gracias. – Se apenó un poco con los elogios.

Fluttershy: Y bueno, también quería preguntarte si tu… bueno… tienes alguna persona especial en tu vida. – Cuestionó.

A Ash se le hizo extraña la pregunta, siendo un súbito cambio de tema para él.

Ash: Pues si lo preguntas, sí tengo a varias personas especiales: están mi madre, mis amigos y mis pokémon; todos ellos los quiero como parte de mi familia. – Contestó con su inocente sinceridad.

A Fluttershy se le hizo adorable ver la inocencia de nuestro protagonista, aunque claro, tendría que explicarse mejor.

Fluttershy: Me refería a si había una chica… o chico por quien sintieras algo más que amistad.

Ash: ¿O sea…?

Fluttershy: ¿Que si hay alguien que te gusta? – Decidió ser directa.

Ash se sobresaltó un momento con la pregunta. Durante unos momentos caviló si había alguna persona así de especial, pero definitivamente no tenía a nadie. Lo más cercano seria Serena, con quien sentía, compartía cierto vínculo; más al terminar el conflicto con el Team Flare, esta se distancio un poco de él.

Ash: Supongo que no hay nadie. – Concluyó. Con eso dicho, Fluttershy vio su oportunidad.

Fluttershy: Pues verás, yo quería decirte que… bueno… creo que… que… tú… tú me… – Tartamudeó, intentando hacer saber la muchacho de sus sentimientos.

Pero oh, el destino, siendo una dama caprichosa, no dejaría que las cosas siguieran por tan buen flujo y se vería su influencia con un sonoro BIP BIP BIP, que interrumpió lo que Fluttershy estaba por decir. El par se sobresaltó con el repentino sonido, el cual provenía del bolso de la señorita.

Fluttershy maldijo su decisión de poner una alarma para que no llegasen a faltar a sus clases como el día anterior.

Ash: Rayos, debemos irnos. – Se levantó de golpe.

Fluttershy: Espera, podríamos quedarnos un momento más. – Pidió, ya estando en atmosfera para confesarse.

Ash: No quiero que ni tú ni yo tengamos problemas por faltar de nuevo a clases. Podrás decirme lo que querías después, ahora vamos. – Le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

Fluttershy: De acuerdo. – Dijo algo triste, resignada a perder su valiosa oportunidad.

El resto del horario escolar transcurrió sin problema, aunque la aflicción de Fluttershy fue bastante notoria.

Al término de la jornada escolar, el trio se reunió con el resto de las chicas junto a la estatua, que también era el portal a Equestria. Al poco tiempo también llegaron Adagio y Aria.

Adagio: Bien, al fin terminó todo esto de la escuela. – Expresó fastidiada.

Aria: Por favor, dinos que ya nos podemos ir de aquí. – Habló en igual tono.

Sunset: Ustedes pueden adelantarse a casa, nosotras iremos al café un rato. – Avisó.

Aria: ¿Qué, ahora vas a abandonarnos a nuestra suerte?

Sunset: Calma, volver a casa no es tan difícil. Sólo tienen que subir al autobús y bajarse en la misma parada que abordamos e la mañana. – Explicó.

Como era obvio que el grupo de Sunset no las querrían en su reunión, las inconformes Dazzlings no tuvieron de otra que aguantarse y hacer lo que les dijeron.

Adagio: _No hay problemas, sólo hay que esperar un poco más y nos largaremos de este cochino mundo. –_ Pensó.

Las chicas y Ash e movieron a la pequeña cafetería, donde ordenaron algo y se sentaron en una mesa a repasar los sucesos del día.

Applejack: Y bien compañero ¿qué tal tu día conviviendo con una sirena? – Preguntó divertida.

Rainbow: ¿Ya intentaron envenenarte la cabeza con ideas sobre nosotras? – Se unió al juego.

Ash: Pues no. – Respondió. – A decir verdad, Sonata es bastante agradable y nos llevamos bien cuando llegamos a conocernos. Tal vez ella no es tan mala como dicen.

Rarity: Debes tener cuidado querido, son las sirenas de quienes hablas después de todo. – Advirtió.

Twilight 2: Recuerda que bien podrían estarte engañando. – Le recordó.

En eso, el teléfono de Sunset sonó siendo atendido de inmediato, colgando momentos despues.

Sunset: Buenas noticias, parece que Jack no volverá a casa esta noche. – Avisó. – Eso significa que pueden quedarse otra noche más.

Ash y Twilight se alegraron con la noticia, después de todo no había una seguridad de tener un techo donde pasar la noche, en especial Ash en su condición de hombre.

Twilight: Así que por eso no querías regresar aun a tu casa.

Sunset: Eso y porque tampoco quería que Ash conviviera demasiado con ellas. Como ya dijimos, creemos que planean usar a Sonata para acercarse a ti y convencerte de aceptar su propuesta.

Twilight 2: ¿Creen que intenten hacer avances más agresivos? – Se cuestionó, intrigando a todos.

Pinkie: Cuidado Fluttershy, capaz que en sus planes esta bajarte al galán. – Le susurró, logrando ponerla tan roja como el pelaje de Big Mac.

Rarity: Pero bueno, ¿por qué no dejamos por un momento el tema de las sirenas y lo cambiamos por algo más ameno? – Sugirió al ver el tenso ambiente que se formaba. – ¿Alguien tiene algo interesante que contar hoy? No sé, algún cambio en el estatus de nuestras amistades. – Preguntó mirado directamente a Fluttershy, mas por la cara de desilusión de esta pudo inferir que no hubo éxito en su confesión.

Pinkie: Pues yo si tengo algo que decir. ¿Dónde están nuestras bebidas? – Alzó la voz para que la dependiente los oyera.

No tardaron mucho en recibir lo que ordenaron, destacando, claro está, la bebida de Pinkie, consistente en una clase de malteada con una exagerada cantidad de crema batida y chispitas. Los demás pidieron bebidas más regulares como capuchino, frappes y lattes.

Pinkie: Justo como me gusta. – Le dio un sorbo a su extremadamente azucarada bebida, terminando con un bigote al más puro estilo de Emiliano Zapata. – Delicioso. – Se relamió los bigotes, jugueteando con estos de paso. – Ash, deberías probarlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que a ti te encantará. – Le ofreció.

El joven aceptó gustoso y le dio un sorbo, quedando sumamente empalagado por la dulzura.

Ash: Creo que es un poco dulce, incluso para mí.

Pinkie: Tú te lo pierdes. – Alzó los hombros antes de regresar a su malteada.

En ese momento Rarity vio la oportunidad para dirigir la conversación al objetivo principal por el que sugirió el cambio de tema, ayudar a su buena amiga con su pequeño romance.

Rarity: Fluttershy ¿por qué no le invitas a Ash de tu latte? Seguro que su suave sabor será del gusto de su paladar. – La instigó.

Fluttershy: ¿¡Eh!? – Fue tomada por sorpresa.

Rarity: Vamos, es una buena oportunidad para acercare más a él. – Le susurró.

Fluttersy: Oh sí. Quiero decir, ¿quieres Ash? – Le ofreció.

De nueva cuenta Ash dio una probada, ahora a la bebida de Fluttershy.

Ash: Mmmmmm, está muy bueno. No sé cómo describirlo, tiene un sabor suave y delicado, justo como tú. – Trató de describirlo al mejor estilo que lo haría Cilan.

La señorita hundió su cara en su taza para, inútilmente, ocultar su sonrojo. Claro que esto solamente pasó desapercibido por nuestro inmortal favorito.

Rainbow: Oigan, ¿qué les parece si acabamos nuestras bebidas y vamos a divertirnos? – Dijo acudiendo al rescate de la niña de pelo rosado.

Applejack: Me parece bien, después de todo Twilight no conoce mucho de la ciudad, ya que en sus visitas lo más que conoció fue la escuela y nuestras casas; y que decir de Ash, que es la primera vez que viene aquí.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Terminándose sus bebidas, se trasladaron a la siguiente locación.

A pedido de Ash, el grupo se dirigió al parque de la ciudad, buscando el rincón más apartado donde pudieran tener mayor privacidad. No tardaron en encontrar un pequeño claro apartado de los demás y rodeado de una arboleda. El objetivo de esto, se vio revelado cunado el joven dejó salir a sus pokémon de la prisión de su cuerpo.

Para las chicas, a pesar de haber visto como el muchacho introducía y liberaba a las criaturas de su cuerpo con el día anterior, no podían negar que seguía siendo impresionante verlo manifestarse así como por arte de magia.

Nuestro protagonista no perdió la oportunidad para divertirse con sus pequeños amigos y las jovencitas también aprovecharon para conocer y jugar con estos. A Rainbow Dash le agradaron especialmente la actitud de Sceptile y Greninja, así como la velocidad y maniobrabilidad de Staraptor. Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy disfrutaron acariciar y mimar a Pikachu e Infernape. Pinkie Pie se la pasó usando el estómago de Snorlax como una cama para brincar y tomar una siesta en su suave pelaje. Pero quienes se llevaron la mayor atención fueron Sunset, quien estuvo usando su poder para ver el interior de los pokémon, encontrándose con buenos recuerdos de estos con su entrenador; la otra fue Twilight 2, que usó sus poderes telekinéticos para elevar a todas las criaturas para la diversión de estos.

Terminando el rato de juego, el siguiente destino fue el centro comercial (o mall, plaza comercial o como se le llame en su país). Ahí, estuvieron viendo las tiendas por un rato, luego fueron a la fuente de sodas (o zona de comida o como lo conozcan) y de ahí al cine a ver una película.

Cabe mencionar que, en todo momento, las chicas se aseguraron que Fluttershy estuviera siempre junto a Ash en cada actividad, tanto en la comida como en el cine, lo que permitió que ambos pasaran "momentos de calidad".

Pronto llegó el atardecer, momento para que el grupo se separara, cada quien a su hogar. Ash, Twilight y Sunset abordaron el camión hacia el orfanato.

Al llegar a su destino y abrir la puerta del orfanato, se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que las Dazzlings se encontraban jugando con los niños pequeños… o bueno, intentaban hacerlo, ya que parecía más que estaba aguantando como los niños las torturaban; subiéndoseles, jalándoles las greñas e incluso teniendo a Sonata atada a las vías de un tren de juguete. En cuanto los menores vieron al trio de bienhechores entrar, de inmediato soltaron a sus víctimas para ir a su encuentro.

Niño: Sunset Sunset, tenías razón. – Daba brincos, emocionado.

Niña: Si. Como dijiste, las chicas nuevas no fueron tan malas y se pusieron a jugar con nosotros.

Sunset: Ya veo. – Alzó la vista para ver a las muy maltratadas Aria y Adagio, quienes desataban a una Sonata que era golpeada múltiples veces por el trenecito de juguete. – Chicos, ¿qué dicen si dejamos a las chicas nuevas descansar un poco de tanta diversión y se van a asear mientras les preparo la cena. – Les indicó.

Niño: Vamos, a que te gano a la bañera. – Retó a la pequeña.

Niña: Ni sueñes. – Aceptó el reto y echaron una carrera al cuarto de baño.

Sunset: Eso los mantendrá entretenidos mientras preparo la cena. – Comentó, para luego voltear a ver a las Dazzlings. – Ustedes tres hicieron un buen trabajo.

Adagio: Solo espero que esto ayude a demostrar que somos confiables.

Sunset: Por supuesto. – Rodó los ojos esperando esa respuesta.

Ash: Déjame ayudarte con la comida.

Sunset: ¿Sabes cocinar?

Ash: Pues he viajado con buenos cocineros y les he ayudado a veces a preparar la comida. Así que seguro se me pegó algo de ellos. – Habló con confianza.

El par se dirigió entonces a la cocina. Adagio, viendo cómo se desenvolvían los acontecimientos, levantó su hermana.

Adagio: Deberías ir a ayudarles. – Comandó.

Aria: Si, después de todo trabajas medio tiempo en un restaurante. – Completó.

La referida se dirigió entonces a la cocina, mientras que Twilight veía a las otras dos con sospechosismo.

Entrando a la cocina, Sunset ya estaba preparando una salsa para pasta cacera, mientas que Ash cortaba unas verduras para una ensalada.

Sonata: ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – Preguntó con incomodidad, pues era bien conocido su desagrado por la chica de cabello bicolor.

Sunset: ¿Tú quieres ayudarme? – Preguntó incrédula.

Sonata: Solo lo hago porque Ash me cae bien y porque cuidar a los niños me dio mucha hambre.

Sunset: De acuerdo. – No se mostró convencida, más aun así aceptó. – Puedes ayudarme cortar algunas cebollas y champiñones para la salsa.

La niña azul se puso a trabajar como le indicaron y en poco tiempo, los tres ya tenían lista la cena para todos.

Tras consumir los sagrados alimentos, todos hicieron sus deberes y se asearon antes de dirigirse a descansar por la noche. Gracias que Jack tuvo suerte con su dama especial y se ausentaría por toda la noche, Sunset pudo colar a Ash a un cuarto vacío, mientras que Twilight se quedaría nuevamente con ella.

Ash: Gracias por dejarme esta habitación.

Sunset: Ni lo menciones. Agradece que a Jack por fin se le hizo con la doctora.

Twilight: Buenas noches Ash. – Se despidió por la noche.

El muchacho hizo lo propio y se introdujo a su cuarto, metiéndose a la cama. Lo que no contaba, era con que alguien esperaba justo ese momento.

La noche transcurrió y cuando todos ya se hallaban dormidos, una figura se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación de nuestro héroe. Cuidando que nadie la oyera, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cama del joven.

El entrenador, al igual que la noche anterior, sintió como alguien lo movía. Suponiendo que nuevamente se trataba de Sunset, Ash solo se giró en señal de que lo dejaran dormir, pero la insistencia de la extraña, logró que reaccionara.

Ash: Sunset por favor, déjame dor… – Al niño se le congeló la lengua ante la visión que tuvo.

Frente a él no estaban ni Sunset ni Twilight. A quien tenia ante sus ojos era a Sonata, quien portaba un ligero camisón que se le ceñía al cuerpo, permitiéndole apreciar su delicada figura.

La mente del niño quedó en shock. ¿Qué hacía sonata a estas horas y sobre todo con esas pintas? ¿A caso era costumbre en ese mundo que las chicas fueran a las habitaciones de los varones casi en paños menores? Eran las preguntas que inundaban su mente.

Sonata: ¿Puedo sentarme? – Pidió. Pero como Ash aún seguía demasiado atontado como para contestar, decidió atenderse por sí misma y tomar asiento junto a él. – Hay algo que quiero decirte. – Se acercó más a él hasta quedar prácticamente pegados

En cuanto espabiló, Ash recordó las advertencias de sus amigas sobre hasta donde podrían ser capaces de llegar las sirenas con tal de convencerlo.

Ash: ¿Y qué es lo que querías decirme? – Actuó con cautela.

Sonata: De hecho quería venir a disculparme por la forma en que te traté. – Dijo con arrepentimiento. – Tal vez Sunset y sus amigas me desagraden por lo que nos hicieron a mis hermanas y a mí, pero tú eres una persona muy divertida y me caes bien.

En la mente del muchacho siguieron resonando las advertencias de las chicas, pero como alguien ajeno al conflicto entre ellas, quería ser neutral y formarse su propio juicio.

Ash: Acepto tus disculpas.

Sonata: ¿Crees que, aunque te juntes con esas Raimbooms, podamos ser amigos? – Preguntó tímidamente.

Ash: Por supuesto. – Respondió con una de sus grandes y típicas sonrisas.

Sonata en su interior se llenó de dicha. Este era el primer amigo que hacía en su vida; alguien que no las juzgaría por su pasado y en quien, tal vez, podría llegar a confiar y sobre todo, ser su salvación.

Ash: Oye sonata ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Solicitó con seriedad.

Ash: ¿Por qué quisieron hacer algo tan malvado como hace que toda la escuela entrara en conflicto?

Sonata: ¿No lo sabes verdad? – El muchacho negó con la cabeza. – Nosotras las sirenas nos alimentamos de las emociones de otros seres vivos. Y cada sirena toma una emoción diferente para subsistir; amor, miedo, emoción, alegría, entre otras. – Explicó. – En mis tiempos, las sirenas atraíamos a los navegantes de diferentes especies con nuestro hipnótico canto y nos alimentábamos de las emociones que sentían: la emoción de los aventureros, la alegría de una buena tripulación, la ambición de los piratas, etc. Nuestra relación con los visitantes del mar era buena y pacífica. – Relató con algo de nostalgia, más luego cambio su semblante y adoptó un tono lúgubre. – Pero nosotras éramos diferentes. Adagio Aria y yo necesitábamos de una emoción difícil de conseguir, el conflicto. Necesitábamos que las tripulaciones pelearan entre sí para poder nutrirnos. Obviamente al hacer eso, todos los otros buenos sentimientos se esfumaban, impidiéndole comer al resto de nuestra especie. Como resultado, las tres fuimos desterradas y pese a no ser hermanas de sangre, sufríamos del mismo dolor, lo que nos hizo hermanarnos.

La aflicción con que Sonata narraba aquel obscuro capítulo de su vida conmovió al entrenador, que no percibió falsedad alguna en sus palabras.

Sonata: Solas y sin recursos, aprendimos a usar nuestra magia para provocar conflictos entre las especies de tierra y así sustentarnos. Los ponis, que eran una oblación creciente, fueron fácilmente manipulables y gracias a ellos pudimos seguir existiendo por un largo tiempo. – Por un momento su voz sonó más alegre, aunque no tardó en volver al tono original. – Pero ese hechicero poni tenía que venir a arruinarlo y mandarnos a esta cochina dimensión donde la magia es muy escasa.

Ash: ¿Te refieres a Starswirl? – Quiso cerciorarse.

Sonata: Ese mero. – Confirmó. – Pero como decía, con nuestra magia reducida al mínimo, pasamos varios siglos vagando, obteniendo sólo una fracción de conflicto de lo que podíamos extraer de los seres vivos.

Ash: ¡Alto alto alto! ¿¡Cómo que siglos!? – Cuestionó pasmado.

Sonata: Te lo dije, el conflicto que absorbemos es lo que nos sustenta y nos mantiene vivas, por lo que, mientras podamos absorberlo nuestras vidas son prácticamente eternas. – Explicó.

Ash quedó con la boca abierta ante tal revelación.

Sonata: En fin, nosotras llegamos aquí en un tiempo que los de este país llaman "la colonia". La vida no fue fácil; no solo tuvimos que lidiar con el hecho de casi no tener magia y apenas conseguir lo suficiente para subsistir, sino que también, al usar nuestras habilidades para provocar algún pleito entre la gente, nos tacharon de brujas y por poco y nos queman o nos ahogan en el lago o algún otro de esos ridículos métodos para según "identificar a las brujas".

Por un momento Ash se identificó con la problemática que ellas tuvieron; después de todo, él también llegó a otro mundo, donde casi perece en un momento. La diferencia radicaba en que, en su caso, conoció a buenas personas, o más bien ponis, que le ayudaron y le ofrecieron su casco en apoyo. Sólo de imaginar el sufrimiento y penurias por las que pasaron durante siglos le hizo sentir lastima por ellas.

Sonata: Pero todo pareció mejorar cuando tu amiguita Twilight llegó y permitió que magia Equestriana se filtrara a este mundo. Gracias a eso pudimos recuperar parte de nuestro poder original y fue ahí que vimos la oportunidad de recuperar nuestro antiguo estilo de vida. Adagio planeó que podríamos absorber todo el conflicto posible en la escuela y así recuperar toda nuestra fuerza y forma originales para regresar a nuestro hogar. – Ash pudo identificar ese fragmento como la historia que le relataron Twilight y las chicas. – Pero ellas no nos dejarían ser felices y se interpusieron en nuestros planes y para colmo destruyeron nuestras gemas que nos brindaban nuestra magia, condenándonos en estas formas mortales.

Por la forma en la que Sonata hablaba, se podía notar que no era consciente completamente de la gravedad de sus acciones o que, en todo caso, su rencor hacia una humanidad que no las trató con ninguna cortesía la llevo a dejar de sentir empatía con los otros.

Sonata: Y lo peor es que, ahora que una nueva puerta se nos abre, Sunset y su grupito vuelven a interponerse. – Esta vez su tono pasó a uno de frustración y resentimiento.

Ash sintió genuina lastima por ella. Si bien había cometido maldades y había pagado por ello, pero también había sido una víctima de las circunstancias que la llevaron a volverse una villana. Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, Ash la envolvió en un abrazo.

Sonata se llevó una sorpresa con dicha acción. En su vida alguien le había dado tal muestra de cariño. Un sentimiento cálido la invadió por dentro, enterneciendo su corazón hasta el punto de las lágrimas. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, solo se dejó guiar y devolvió el abrazo; y por un momento sintió como, por un momento, todo su enojo y frustraciones desaparecían.

Pasado unos momentos, ambos rompieron el abrazo. Sonata se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le pasó Ash.

Sonata: Perdón por eso. – Se disculpó, secándose las últimas lágrimas. – Yo solo quería disculparme y volverme tu amiga, y acá termino llorando.

Ash: No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos. – Le sonrió.

Sonata: Bueno, creo que debería volver a mi habitación. Sólo quería que confiaras en que nosotras queremos cambiar. – Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ash: Buenas noches Sonata. – Se despidió.

Sonata: Buenas noches Ash y gracias por volverte mi amigo. – Hizo lo propio y se retiró.

La jovencita regresó a su habitación satisfecha por haber hecho un amigo. Su corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente y la gran sonrisa en su cara evidenciaba la felicidad que la embargaba. Pero al acercarse a su cuarto escuchó las voces de sus hermanas que hablaban en voz baja. Obviamente, quiso entrar para ver de qué conversaban, pero una línea de voz la frenó de ello.

Aria: Entonces la tonta está haciendo justo lo que deseamos. – Fue lo que Sonata escuchó.

Adagio: Gracias a su ingenuidad, podrá convencer a ese niño tonto de que las 3 hemos cambiado y queremos ser niñas buenas. – Dijo eso último en tono de burla. – Y si las mugrosas Rainbooms quieren detenernos, se las verá con estas pequeñas.

Sonata no pudo creer lo que vio en ese momento. Su hermana sostenía frente a Aria un par collares muy similares a los que ellas portaba y les brindaban poder, sólo que las gemas de estos eran bastante más grandes.

 **Y bien, creo que eso es todo por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí me costó escribirlo. En nuestra próxima ocasión veremos el desenlace de este mini arco.**

 **Sé que me quedó algo flojo el capítulo, sin incluir mucha participación del resto del cast o escenas de acción. Pero buscaré que el siguiente sea más emocionante y entretenido para ustedes.**

 **Ahora con respecto al personaje de Sonata, como pudieron ver le di un rol mayor en esta parte de la historia, contando un poco de su pasado y lo que la llevo a ella y sus hermanas a volverse malas y el cómo es usada por estas ultimas; que puedo decir, le tome aprecio al personaje (eso no implica que crea que la película es buena).**

 **Pero ahora viene lo importante. Como dije antes, le agarré cariño al personaje, así que quiero pregúntales a ustedes ¿Qué quieren que haga con ella en la historia? Díganme sus opiniones o sugerencias y yo veré cual es la que uso en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ahora, sin más por el momento, yo me despido no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia será bien recibido.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Feliz año nuevo mis queridos lectores. Tarde pero seguro vengo a darles un regalo navideño algo atrasado para que inicien este nuevo año con buen pie.**

 **Al fin con esto termino la trilogía del viaje al mundo de EG. Yo como dije en el capítulo pasado, busqué darle más participación al resto de cast, cosa que no hice mucho la última ocasión. Así también busqué darles una buena secuencia de acción para el clímax de la historia.**

 **Ya para finalizar, muchos dieron sugerencias sobre qué hacer con Sonata. Honestamente me agrada ver cómo le tomaron algo de cariño al personaje así como yo. Así que hice caso e incluí las suyas, esperando que fuesen de su agrado.**

 **Y ya sin más preámbulos, demos paso a la historia.**

Cap. 14 Decisiones y consecuencias.

Habiendo tenido una charla, en la que reveló los secretos de su pasado a nuestro protagonista, vinculándose y encontrando consuelo en este en el proceso, Sonata se dirigió a su habitación, con alivio en su pecho, que fue llenado con un sentimiento cálido.

Dejando la habitación del joven, se encaminó a la propia, sólo para presenciar una escena que la dejó impactada. Sus hermanas conversaban acerca de sus planes.

Aria: Entonces la tonta está haciendo justo lo que deseamos. – Fue lo que Sonata escuchó.

Adagio: Gracias a su ingenuidad, podrá convencer a ese niño tonto de que las 3 hemos cambiado y queremos ser niñas buenas. – Dijo eso último en tono de burla. – Y si las mugrosas Rainbooms quieren detenernos, se las verá con estas pequeñas.

Mirando por la apertura de la puerta mal cerrada, la chica fue testigo de cómo Adagio sacaba un par collares muy similares a los que ellas portaba y les brindaban poder, sólo que las gemas de estos eran bastante más grandes.

Aria: Aun no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas conseguido gemas parecidas a las que teníamos? – Preguntó incrédula.

Adagio: Porque, querida hermana, estas SON las mismas gemas que poseíamos. – Reveló.

Sonata por poco lanza un grito al enterarse de tan importante hecho, más fue lo suficiente mente prudente como para taparse la boca.

Aria: Pero fueron destruidas por esas odiosas. Entonces ¿cómo hiciste para tenerlas de regreso? – Cuestionó intrigada.

Adagio: No fue simple. En cuanto no hubo nadie en aquel escenario, yo regresé y recolecté todos los pedazos de nuestros cristales y con ellos armé estos collares. – Contó.

Aria: Pero son más grandes que los anteriores, sin contar que solo son 2. – Al reflexionar sobre eso, cayó en veinte de algo. – Usaste el cristal de Sonata para crear esos 2 más grandes.

Sonata: ¿Usaste mi cristal? – La chica entró de golpe sin poder aguantar el sentimiento de traición.

Adagio: ¡Sonata! – Exclamó tomada por sorpresa.

Sonata: ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? Pensé que éramos hermanas. – Cuestionó indignada.

Adagio: Cálmate hermanita, déjame explicarte. – Intentó tranquilizarla.

Afortunadamente la chica se relajó lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que la líder de las sirenas tenía que decir.

Adagio: La razón por la que use los pedazos de tu gema fue porque no había suficiente para formar una completa. – Dijo confundiéndola. – De los trozos de cristal que pude conseguir no había suficiente para formar 3 gemas completas. – Se afligió. – Aunque hubiese creado una para ti, esta sería demasiado pequeña como para que se pudiese aprovechar sus poderes.

Sonata no pudo creer lo que escuchaba. Con una gema incompleta, una de ellas quedaría condenada a la forma humana por siempre. La pobre niña se derrumbó de rodillas ante tan triste noticia.

Adagio: Ves por qué decidí mejor juntar los pedazos con las gemas ya completas. No solo así, al menos dos de nosotras podemos regresar a nuestra forma original; sino que también, al juntar los pedazos con las gemas completas podemos incrementar nuestros poderes de maneras que no hubiéramos imaginado. – Explicó.

Sonata: ¿Y quién será la que se quede sin collar? – Indago.

Adagio y Aria se miraron entre sí, para luego dirigir sus ojos a la chica de cabello azul. El mensaje fue claro.

Sonata se sintió aún más traicionada. No solo no dudaron ni un segundo sobre a quién mandarían al matadero, sino que también existía la interrogante de desde cuando ellas le ocultaban la existencia de los collares. La pobrecilla hizo una mueca de aflicción.

Adagio: Oh Sonata, no te pongas así. – Le habló suavemente acariciándole la mejilla con su mano. – Tú sabes que si fuera por mí, habría rearmado los 3 cristales, pero simplemente era imposible. – A continuación la abrazó. – Quise decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo te lo tomarías. Eres mi preciosa hermana y no pensaría en dañarte.

Sonata: ¿Entonces por qué decidieron abandonarme cuando lográramos convencer a Ash?

Adagio: Lo hicimos porque, a diferencia de nosotras, tú te has acostumbrado a este mundo.

Sonata bajó la mirada. Aquello era una mentira aunque Adagio no lo supiese. En realidad repudiaba este mundo, que solo la había tratado con la punta del pie. Sin nadie que le hubiese extendido la mano y tratado de comprenderla, al menos hasta esta noche, con las únicas con quien pudo contar era con sus hermanas. Desgraciadamente su mundo se vino aún más abajo cuando Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas las despojaron de sus poderes, condenándolas a la mortalidad. Y lo peor de todo es que tuvo que ponerse en deuda con esa misma persona cuando las llevó al orfanato, evitando así que murieran en la calle.

Claro que Adagio y Aria supondrían que ella se había adaptado a su nueva condición, después de todo tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante familiar y ayudaba a hacer la comida en el orfanato; pero aquello lo hacía porque era necesario. A diferencia de las otras dos sirenas, ella aceptó más rápido que nunca volverían a tener sus poderes y que era mejor adaptarse a las reglas de ese mundo más temprano que tarde. A sabiendas que no podrían quedarse eternamente en casa de Jack, consiguió un empleo a tiempo parcial que le serviría como entrenamiento para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse al mundo real y que mejor que uno donde, además, pudiera practicar como cocinar para sus hermanas.

Y aunque Jack nunca las trató mal y sus compañeros de trabajo la trataban con respeto, no era suficiente para perdonar a los humanos. Pero no fue sino hasta que alguien de esa especie, pero de un mundo alterno, empatizaría con ella y le extendería una amistosa mano, que sintió que tenía un lugar en esa dimensión además de con sus hermanas.

Adagio: Te prometo que cuando Aria y yo regresemos a Equestria, buscaremos la forma de devolverte tu gema. – Le acaricio los cabellos. – Seguro que las otras sirenas conocerán una forma.

A pesar de que le había ocultado algo tan importante, Sonata perdonó a Adagio y aceptó su plan. Aun así, una inquietud surgió dentro de ella, como si algo no estuviese bien.

Esa noche dos personas no pudieron conciliar el sueño; la jovencita que seguía inquieta y el entrenador que aun procesaba la historia que escuchó y por la que ahora tenía una confusión sobre que pensar de las sirenas.

La mañana siguiente fue muy peculiar para el resto de los habitantes de la casa. En primera estaba Jack, quien se notaba por su cara que había tenido suerte en la noche. El sujeto estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera notó (o no le importó) que Ash y Twilight estaban nuevamente en su mesa desayunando.

Lo segundo más notorio fue que las Dazzlings dejaron la reclusión de su cuarto y también se sentaron a la mesa con nuestros héroes.

Pero lo más impactante fue que, a diferencia de la noche anterior, Sonata se mostró muy amable para con estos, en especial con Ash, con quien intercambiaba miradas discretas y risas de vez en vez.

Claro que esto no pasaría desapercibido por Sunstet y Twilight, con esta última sintiéndose algo irritada por la forma tan repentinamente fraternal con que se trataban.

Terminados los alimentos fueron a abordar el autobús a la escuela. Twilight se dispuso a sentarse junto a Ash, mas su lugar le fue rápidamente arrebatado por Sonata, haciendo que tuviera que sentarse con Sunset.

Sunset: No te enceles princesa, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar con Ash. – Le dijo en voz baja.

Twilight: ¡No estoy celosa! – Contestó en igual volumen. – Solo que se me hace sospechoso como se volvieron los mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana.

Sunset: En eso tienes razón. Nos reuniremos con las demás antes de que empiecen las clases y sabremos que pasó entre ellos.

Al llegar a la institución educativa, Sunset dijo a las Dazzlings que se adelantaran mientras ellos esperaban a sus amigas. Estas no objetaron y se retiraron, no sin que antes Sonata se despidiera de Ash con una sonrisa.

Al poco rato, llegó la segunda Twilight y luego lo hicieron Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

Las últimas que faltaban, no tardaron en aparecer. Fluttershy venia junto con Rarity. La amante de los animales regresó a su atuendo característico.

Rarity: Estoy convencida de que si me dejaras hacerte un cambio nuevamente, lograrías dejar boquiabierto a Ash. – Insistía en ayudar a su amiga.

Fluttershy: Esta bien Rarity, he decidido que no me vestirle diferente para tratar de acercarme a Ash. – Dijo recordando como su cambio de look no pareció haber tenido ningún efecto en el moreno.

El par de jovencitas se reunieron con sus amigas, complementando el grupo.

Como ya estaban todos reunidos, comenzaron a discutir el tema de la nueva amistad entre Sonata y Ash. El muchacho les contó acerca la charla que tuvo con la Sirena, guardando la debida privacidad de no relatar nada de la historia que le contó la chica de cabello azul y solo dar una explicación general.

Applejack: ¿Y cómo sabes que no te estaba mintiendo? – Cuestionó con razones.

Rarity: Suena lógico, ya lograron hacer caer a toda la escuela con sus engaños una vez. – Secundó a la granjera.

Ash: No lo creo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Cuando habló conmigo se oía sincera. – Se decidió por guardar la parte del abrazo.

Twilight 2: Interesante. – Comentó la de lentes. – Estratégicamente, la manipulación por medio de la empatía es una táctica muy usada y eficaz para hacer que las personas hagan lo que uno quiere.

Twilight: ¿Sería posible que Sonata intentara usar su "trágico" pasado… – Hizo comillas. – Del que no nos contaste nada por cierto, para intentar influir en Ash?

Rainbow: Seguramente. Esa es la clase de cosas que haría alguien de su calaña.

Ash: No le hables así. – Reaccionó defendiendo a Sonata

A ninguna de las chicas les agradó esa reacción, en especial a Fluttershy, Twilight y Sunset, cada una por razones distintas.

Pinkie: Oh no, ya las Dazzlings lo están controlando con su influencia. – Sobreexageró.

La chica de inmediato tomó sus prendas superiores y las mandó a volar al más puro estilo anime para revelar que, debajo de estas, traía todo un uniforme de médico, con bata, estetoscopio y toda la cosa.

Pinkie: A ver, abre la boca. – Le abrió el hocico, le metió un abate lenguas y le iluminó el interior de la cavidad bocal con una linterna. – Aja. – Acto seguido le revisó el oído con el otoscopio y los ojos con el oftalmoscopio. – Todo parece normal por acá. – Y para terminar le quitó la camisa dejándole el torso descubierto, causando el sonrojo de las señoritas, en especial el de cierta doncella enamorada. – A ver. – Le puso el estetoscopio en el pecho.

Applejack: Cariño, no creo que esto se trate de una condición médica. – Le comentó.

Pinkie: Oh, ya veo. – Dijo la chica que ya tenía al entrenador en una cama de hospital y conectando a diversos instrumentales médicos. – En ese caso… – Nuevamente hizo volar su ropa, revelando ahora un atuendo de psicólogo con traje, corbata, lentes y una barba rosada muy poblada.

Pinkie: Muy bien jovencito, siéntese aquí. – Sacó de detrás de la estatua de la entrada del campus, un diván, en el que recostó a Ash. – Dígame ¿alguna vez se ha creído algo irreal como un poni?

Ash: Pinkie, tu sabes que vengo del mundo de Twilight. Claro que ahí soy un poni. – Contestó.

Pinkie: Claaaaaro. – Dijo de forma condescendiente, para luego escribir "LOCO" en la libretita, obviamente jugando con él.

Twilight 2: Vamos Pinkie, ya deja de jugar con él. Le pidió a su amiga, quien le quitó el tapón a su diván, desinflándolo.

Rainbow: Bien, volviendo al tema que nos importa. – Tomó la palabra. – Ash, sabes cuál es el plan de estas chicas, no deberías ser tan inocente y confiar en ellas de buenas a primeras.

Ash: Lo sé pero…

Rainbow: Pero nada. – Lo silenció. – Si te pones blando ahora, jamás te van a revelar lo que quieres y olvídate de regresar a tu mundo. – Lo reprendió.

Ash bajó la cabeza deprimido.

Fluttershy: Calma Rainbow, no hay que exaltarnos. – La calmó. – Pero es cierto Ash, no es bueno que confíes tanto en ellas.

Twilight: Lo bueno es que tenemos la ventaja que sabemos lo que intentan.

Rainbow: Tienes razón.

Pinkie: Y de cualquier manera, aunque convenzan a Ash de ponerse de su lado, no podrán hacerlo con Twili. – Dijo con confianza.

Rarity: No te sientas mal querido. Como dije, esas chicas saben cómo manipular. – Lo consoló.

El timbre de la primera hora dio por finalizada la conversación. Mientras todos entraban a la escuela, Sunset tomó a Fluttershy y dejó que los demás se adelantaran.

Fluttershy: ¿Necesitas algo Sunset?

Sunset: A decir verdad sí. Como sabes, al inicio no me agradó nada la idea de que buscases pasar más tiempo con Ash, pero siento que ahora eso es una bendición. – Fluttershy arqueó una ceja sin entender el comentario. – Si estas cerca de Ash hay menos posibilidad de que sea influenciado aún más por Sonata.

Fluttershy: Comprendo. – Tomó un semblante determinado. – Yo lo protegeré de esas sirenas.

La amante de los animales le dio alcance al joven y juntos se fueron a su aula.

Ash: Volviste a tu ropa de antes. – Comento para hacer plática.

Fluttershy: Si lo hice. – Desvió un poco a mirada, ocultando el rostro con sus cabellos. – Espero que no estés decepcionado. – Dijo desanimada.

Ash: Para nada, aunque si te veías muy linda ayer, de hecho me gusta más verte con tu aspecto así al natural. – Confesó.

Eso fue suficiente para que ella se sonrojara como un tomate.

El resto de la mañana, Ash se mantuvo pensativo y decaído. No era descabellado que, según la lógica de las chicas, Sonata sólo le contar la historia para ponerlo de su lado; más no quería dudar de ella, tras oír la sinceridad y aflicción de ella en su relato y compartir tan vinculador momento.

Y él no era el único. Su forma de defender a Sonata también puso pensativas a la gran mayoría de las miembros del grupo, en especial Twilight. Si bien lo que había dicho Pinkie era cierto de que las Dazzlings nunca podrían convencerla a ella de llevarlas a su mundo, lo que temían era que, en el caso de que Ash si lo fuese, podría ser que, en el mejor de los casos, solo las llevaría de regreso sin su permiso; mientras que en el peor de los casos, las Sirenas contarían con un poderoso aliado con quien no querrían combatir.

La hora del almuerzo no fue tampoco placentera, pesar de que la conversación fluía, se notaba que evitaban el tema de las Sirenas y Ash a propósito con tal de no traer más incomodidad a la mesa.

Incluso, a llegar el momento, el joven se levantó silenciosamente y fue al refugio oculto donde estaban sus pokémon.

En esta ocasión Fluttershy no se atrevió a acompañarlo. Le dolía en el corazón cómo el objeto de su interés había defendido así a una de sus enemigas.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa más alejada, las Dazzlings veían con atención al grupo.

Adagio: Que extraño.

Aria: ¿Qué ocurre?

Adagio: Juraría que sentí grandes cantidades de conflicto desde ellas hace un momento. – Comentó mirando su bolso, donde tenía guardado sus collares, los cuales brillaron por un breve tiempo.

Aria: ¿En serio? – Cuestionó incrédula.

Adagio: Así es, al menos hasta que el niño aquel se retiró de la mesa. – Aclaró.

Aria: Entonces todo funciona como dijo el plan.

Sonata, quien estaba con ellas, materia la cabeza gacha. Ella conocía perfectamente que tenía la misión de demostrarle a Ash que tenían deseos de cambiar y que este sirviera de apoyo para hacer lo propio con Sunset y sus amigas. Pero el motivo de su decaimiento se debía al hecho de estarle ocultando la existencia de los collares a su nuevo amigo.

Adagio: ¿Qué pasa hermanita?

Sonata: Es solo que yo… bueno.

Aria: No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo en este momento. – Intervino.

Sonata: No, pero me siento un poco mal por no decirle a Ash de los collares. – Explicó.

Aria: No seas tonta. – Le dio un ligero zape. – Si saben de la existencia de los collares, jamás confiarán en nosotras y puedes despedirte de que regresemos a Equestria.

Ese "regresemos" no le agradó nada. Después de todo el "nosotras" no la incluía a ella, ya que aunque regresara, sin su collar no podría alimentarse del conflicto entre ponys y solo le esperaría una rápida e irremediable muerte. Y a pesar de que Adagio había prometido encontrar una solución a ese problema, había algo dentro de ella que le hacía tener un mal presentimiento.

El estado anímico de nuestro grupo protagónico no mejoró durante el resto de la jornada escolar; la incomodidad continuaba presente y seguían sin hablarse más que lo estrictamente necesario.

El último timbre indicó el fin de las clases. En esta ocasión nadie se sentía con muchas ganas de hacer algo, así que cada quien tenía la intención de ir a su casa. Sólo había un pequeño problema y era donde pasarían la noche Ash y Twilight. Como a Jack se le habría pasado la euforia para ese momento, seguro no permitiría que el par de visitantes se quedara por tercera vez en su casa.

Con respecto a Twilight no había problemas, pues cualquiera de sus amigas podía alojarla fácilmente. El problema era Ash, quien al ser un hombre y un extraño básicamente, no lo dejarían alojarse así nomas con cualquiera de ellas.

Applejack: Yo me llevaré a Ash. – Les dijo a todas, pasando el brazo por el hombro del chico.

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a la vaquera.

Applejack: Ash puede quedarse en el granero y a mi familia no le molestará. – Explicó.

Pinkie: Entonces yo me llevo a Twili. – Dijo animada, dándole un gran abrazo a la mencionada, quien no pudo decir nada por la falta de oxígeno de la muestra de cariño.

Decidido el alojamiento, cada quien se retiró a su casa. Ash y Applejack abordaron un autobús diferente al de las demás, que los llevaría a Sweet Apple Acres. Esta le explicó a nuestro héroe que, generalmente esperaba hasta la tarde a que Big Mac terminara con sus entregas e irse con él en su camioneta.

Sweet Apple Acres era una pequeña granja a las afueras de la ciudad. El hermano mayor de Applejack era quien se encargaba de la gran mayoría de las labores ahí; siendo las principales el cultivo, transporte y venta de las manzanas que ahí se producían. Sus hermanas menores, al estar aún en edad escolar, hacían trabajos menos demandantes.

Llegando a su destino, Ash quedó impresionado con el lugar. No era tan grande como la granja de la Applejack Poni, pero si tenía un buen tamaño.

Applejack presentó a Ash con la abuela Smith, a quien le dijo que ambos harían un proyecto escolar y le pidió permiso para dejarle pasar la noche. La matriarca de la familia no tuvo problema en acceder a la petición de su nieta.

El resto de la tarde Applejack se puso a trabajar en la granja y Ash, como buen invitado, se ofreció a ayudarle. La pecosa le enseñó al chamaco las riendas del oficio; con cosas sencillas como alimentar a los animales, accionar la máquina de riego y recolectar manzanas.

Para Applejack fue una grata sorpresa ver que Ash se ajustó relativamente rápido al trabajo. Logró amistarse con los animales, midió bien los tiempos de riego y con el uso de las habilidades de sus pokémon, recogió en poco tiempo las manzanas.

Ya entrado el atardecer, Big Mac y Applebloom llegaron a la granja. Al enterarse que tendrían un invitado, el mayor no se mostró contento, por obvias razones, mientras que la menor vio con buenos ojos la presencia de alguien más para jugar.

Para la noche, el par había acabado con sus labores escolares y cenado, así que Applejack guio a su invitado a donde pasaría la noche.

Applejack: Tendrás que disculpar que tengas que dormir en el granero. Si por mi fuera te ofrecería el cuarto de huéspedes, pero Big Mac es algo celoso, en especial ahora que traje a un chico extraño a quedarse a dormir.

Ash: No hay problema, después de todo así puedo hacer esto. – Iluminando su cuerpo tenuemente, dejó salir a sus pokémon. – Ahora podremos dormir todos juntos.

Applejack: Por cierto, dejaste toda una impresión haya atrás. – Comentó en tono bromista. – Mi familia no había visto a nadie con tan buen apetito desde la vez que Pinkie vino a cenar.

El muchacho rio algo avergonzado, rascándose la nariz. Como era su costumbre, consumió una cantidad grande de comida.

Applejack: Ash, quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó hoy. – Adoptó un tono serio.

La verdadera razón por la que había invitado al entrenador a su casa era para poder tratar el tema de su amistad con Sonata. Al considerarse la más calmada y sensata del grupo, juzgó que sería la indicada para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Applejack: Nos preocupa que tu reciente amistad con Sonata pueda hacer que tomes malas decisiones.

Ash: ¿A qué te refieres?

Applejack: Honestamente, tememos que te llegues a aliar con las Dazzlings. – Dijo sin tapujos.

Ash se ofendió un poco por aquella insinuación.

Ash: No sé cómo llegaron a esa conclusión. – Dijo indignado.

Applejack: Pues su temor está justificado. Se suponía que buscarías convencer a Sonata que te revelara la información, pero ahora parece que sucedió todo lo contrario.

Ash: El que sea amigo de Sonata no significa que haya olvidado lo que vine a hacer. – Se defendió.

Applejack: ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó incrédula. – Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Si sonata te pidiera que la llevaras solo a ella de regreso aceptarías?

Esta vez Ash no pudo responder, o más bien no supo que responder. Era evidente el truco en la pregunta. Sabía que, de escoger ayudar a Sonata, las chicas se opondrían, así que solo había una respuesta correcta. Pero al mismo tiempo, a pesar de ser un caso hipotético, se sentía mal con la chica de cabello azul.

Applejack: No me agrada poner presión sobre ti, pero te sugiero que pienses en qué lado estas. – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de retirarse.

Esa noche nuestro héroe no pudo conciliar el sueño. La charla con Sonata la noche anterior, discusión con sus amigas en la mañana y las palabras de Applejack resonaron en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, la situación se repetía, ahora con un silencio incomodo entre los presentes. Aquello era un infierno para una amante de la diversión y la risa como Pinkie, quien no pudo aguantar más.

Pinkie: ¡Muy bien, ya es suficiente! – Estalló tomando a todos por sorpresa. – No puedo soportarlo. Necesitamos alejarnos de esta mala vibra y hablar de las cosas.

Sunset: Haaa. – Suspiró. – Pinkie tiene razón, no podemos hacer como que no pasa nada.

Rainbow: Bien, yo comenzare. Creo que… – No pudo decir nada, pues Rarity le tapó la boca.

Rarity: Creo que sería mejor que alguien menos… intensa tome la palabra.

Twilight 2: Entonces yo lo haré. Después de todo, soy alguien ajena al conflicto que tuvieron con las sirenas. – Todos voltearon a verla. – Primero déjame preguntarte algo Ash. ¿Confías en las palabras de esa chica Sonata? – Cuestionó.

Ash: Sé que tienen sus asuntos con ellas e hicieron cosas malas en el pasado, pero después de pasar tiempo con Sonata y escuchar su historia, puedo comprender por qué se volvieron de la forma en como ustedes me describieron. – Comentó. – Tal vez lo crean descabellado, pero creo con toda confianza que Sonata es sincera en su deseo de ser mi amiga.

Twilight 2: Ahora díganme chicas ¿Ustedes que opinión tienen de la sirenas? – Fue turno de interrogar a las chicas.

Rainbow: Sencillamente no puedo confiar en ellas. – Contestó simple y llano.

Rarity: Lo mismo digo, después de todo ellas rompieron con el entorno de solidaridad que habíamos creado.

Applejack: Sin contar con que provocaron que nos peleáramos entre nosotras y por poco perdemos nuestra amistad.

Twilight: Y quisieron absorber la energía de toda la escuela para regresar a su forma de sirenas.

El resto de las chicas coincidieron con las tres primeras.

Twilight 2 meditó los testimonios presentados y pasado un rato llegó a una conclusión.

Twilight 2: Tras oír lo que todos tenían que decir, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que dicen ambas partes no está conflictuado del todo. – Concluyó.

Los demás quedaron confusos con eso.

Applejack: ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió.

Twilight 2: Es sencillo. Ash, ¿tu confías en Sonata, verdad? – Pregunto, ganándose un asentimiento. – Y ustedes chicas no han perdonado a las Dazzlings por lo que hicieron. – Nuevamente recibió una respuesta afirmativa. – Entonces lo que yo creo es que no nos haría mal darle la segunda oportunidad a Sonata.

Tras oír la propuesta de su amiga, el resto de sus amigas están listas para objetar, más esta las detuvo.

Twilight 2: Se lo que están por decir, pero quiero que lo piensen. Ustedes nos dieron una segunda oportunidad a mí, a Sunset y a Gloriosa, a pesar de que no tenían obligación de hacerlo. Ahora, eso no significa que debamos darles ese privilegio a las 3; por lo visto, la única que merece esa consideración es Sonata, quien es la que ha demostrado un genuino deseo por cambiar.

Rainbow: Pero que pasaría si eso forma parte de su plan. – Dudo del juicio de su amiga.

Twilight 2: No te preocupes Rainbow, tomé eso a consideración y creo que idee un plan para averiguar si el resto de las sirenas son igual de bien intencionadas. – La chica de lentes hizo un ademán para que los demás se acercaran y les susurró su plan. – ¿Y qué les parece?

Sunset: Me parece una excelente idea. – La apoyó.

El resto de las chicas y Ash secundaron la propuesta.

Gracias a la idea de Twilight 2, los ánimos del grupo se recuperaron.

Pinkie: Ya que todo fue solucionado, ¡festejemos! – Lanzó un montón de chispas al aire que explotaron en forma de fuegos artificiales, espantando a todos en el comedor. – Este… a la hora de la salida sería mejor, sí, eso. – Se sentó riendo apenada por las miradas de enojo que le dirigió el cuerpo estudiantil.

Saliendo de la escuela, era hora de poner en marcha la primera fase del plan. De manera sorpresiva Ash fue a encontrare con las Dazzlings.

Ash: Hola chicas. – Las saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Sonata: ¡Ash! – Se emocionó al verlo.

Adagio: Que sorpresa que vengas tú a saludarnos.

Aria: ¿Acaso no vinieron el resto de tus amigas a cuidarte de nuestra "mala influencia"? – Dijo eso último con sarcasmo.

Ash: No, vine yo solo porque quería hablar con ustedes.

Por un momento Adagio se alegró al pensar que su plan había funcionado.

Ash: Bueno, en realidad es con Sonata con quien quiero hablar. – Confesó.

Aquello sacó un poco de balance a la mayor, aun así entraba en sus parámetros.

Ash apartó un poco a Sonata de las otras 2 para hablar tranquilamente.

Ash: Veras, yo quería invitarte a venir conmigo y las chicas a divertirnos.

Sonata no pudo creer lo que oía. Sin importar que fuese su nuevo (y único) amigo, la idea de juntarse con Sunset y el resto le era repugnante.

Ash: Soy tu amigo, pero también soy amigo de ellas y pienso que, si no pueden llevarse del todo bien, al menos puedes llegar a tolerarlas. – Propuso. – Yo les dije como estas dispuesta a mostrarles que has cambiado y ellas también están dispuestas a intentarlo. – Ofreció su mano a ella.

Sonata se quedó pensativa por un rato sin moverse siquiera. En serio odiaba a Sunset y a su banda; pero al mismo tiempo quería a Ash, aquel que le ofreció su mano y su amistad sin juzgarla. Y ahí estaba ahora, repitiendo lo mismo para que pudiese limar asperezas.

Para Adagio esto no era lo que esperaba. Ella previa que Ash, con aquel conflicto que sintió el día anterior, se separara de sus amigas y comenzase a juntarse con ellas. Oportunidad que tomaría para convencerlo por cualquier medio necesario, de llevarlas a su mundo. Pero este giro de los acontecimientos escapaba a su visión.

En lo que la líder cavilaba, Sonata había tomado su decisión.

Sonata: Acepto. – Decidió darle una oportunidad al grupo de Sunset por su nuevo amigo.

Tomando su mano se fueron juntos, dejando a una atónita Adagio, que no creía lo que acababa de presenciar.

Aria: ¿Y esto como figura en tu grandioso plan? – Preguntó burlona y sarcásticamente.

Adagio: Sólo cállate y sígueme, es hora de pasar al plan b. – Se retiró irritada.

Ash se llevó a Sonata con el grupo, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. La ex-villana aún no se sentía cómoda con el hecho de convivir con sus enemigas, así que guardó su distancia.

Todos abordaron un autobús en dirección al centro.

Sonata: ¿Y a donde vamos exactamente? – Cuestionó tímidamente a Ash, con quien estaba sentada.

Ash: Es una sorpresa. – Esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Bajándose del camión caminaron unas cuadras, llegando a su destino. La sorpresa que le tenían a sonata era una tarde en el Karaoke. La chica quedó sin palabras.

Ash: ¿Qué tal? Las chicas me dijeron que eras buena cantando, así que quería escucharte.

Sonata no tenía buenos recuerdos de su última vez al micrófono. Cuando su gema fue destruida por el rayo del alicornio místico espectral, se lastimó las cuerdas bucales junto a sus hermanas, lo que provocó que no pudieran cantar afinadamente y les ganó una humillación pública. Pasó mucho tiempo para que sus cuerdas bucales se recuperasen y no había cantado desde entonces.

Ash: ¿Estas bien? – Se preocupó, pues a jovencita se había quedado quieta, con la mirada gacha.

Sonata: Yo… yo… – Se puso un poco ansiosa.

Ash: Oye, no tienes que entrar si no quieres. – Le tomó las manos. – Podemos ir a otro lado.

Las palabras dulces de Ash y la sensación reconfortante que proveían sus manos, le dieron ánimos para enfrentar su miedo a volver a cantar.

Sonata: Yo creo que puedo intentarlo.

El local era un lugar pequeño, con unas cuatro salas insonorizadas de un tamaño de 10 x 10 m, con un sofá en cada lado de la pared, una mesa que se levantaba del suelo para poner las bebidas o para bailar, según sea el caso; equipo de audio ubicado en las esquinas superiores, con una computadora con la base de datos de las canciones, y en el muro frontal una pantalla grande donde se proyectaba la letra de las canciones y uno que otro video musical de fondo.

El grupo pidió una sala y algunas bebidas para pasar el rato.

La primera en pasar a cantar fue Pikie Pie, quien interpretó una canción de fiesta, echándole un poco de su estilo al tirar confeti por todos lados. Las siguientes fueron Rarity y Fluttershy, que cantaron una canción pop, después vino Applejack con una de banda, luego Sunset y Rainbow con una canción rockera, a continuación las 2 Twilight interpretaron a dueto un rhythm and blues (R&B). Todas demostraron aquel talento musical que poseían y que refinaron gracias a su banda musical (dejo las canciones a su criterio).

En el caso de Ash, no era para nada un intérprete de la calidad de ellas y el hecho de que no conociera ninguna canción de aquel mundo no le ayudaba en nada. Como resultado, terminó haciendo un ridículo que sacó risas a todas, incluyendo a Sonata. A él no le importaba verse como bufón con tal de divertirse con todas.

La última en turno de tener el micrófono fue Sonata. Gracias a la actuación de Ash, ahora tenía la confianza de que no podía hacerlo peor que él.

La interpretación de Sonata fue magistral, incluso sorprendiéndola a sí misma. Parecía que la recuperación de sus cuerdas no solo le devolvió su voz de canto, sino que la hizo aún más melodiosa; ahora sonaba como un coro angélico. Las chicas quedaron embelesadas con sus notas y Ash quedó genuinamente prendado de su voz, interpretando una dulce balada (De nueva cuenta lo dejo a su criterio, más mi sugerencia es "Lullaby for you").

Claro que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. En el sofá contrario a donde estaba nuestro héroe, Fluttershy veía con aflicción como el objeto de su interés estaba absorto con Sonata.

Rarity: Sé que duele querida, pero esto es algo que Ash debe hacer. – Le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de solidaridad. – Además, ya tendrás tu momento.

Por el resto del tiempo que estuvieron, siguieron cantando piezas diversas. Se formaron duetos, tríos, cuartetos, etc.; siendo Ash uno de los más acaparados por Fluttershy, Sonata e inesperadamente, Twilight.

El grupo salió habiendo pasado un buen rato. El karaoke había servido bien para que ambos bandos disfrutasen de algo en común. El siguiente destino, fue el cine del centro comercial.

Applejack: No sé por qué tenemos que ir a ver la versión de 1979 de "Daring Do en busca de la piedra del sabio". – Se quejó.

Rainbow: Bromeas. No solo la iremos a ver porque el próximo año sale el remake de la película y hay que tener las referencias frescas, sino porque esta versión trae una entrevista a la actriz D. Va que hará la nueva versión. – Explicó sacando su lado más fanático.

Ya en el cine, fueron por los boletos que previamente apartó Rainbow. Como la película tardaría un rato en comenzar, decidieron ir a comer a una cafetería.

Ash: Necesito algo para relajar mi garganta. – Se sobó su adolorida garganta.

Las 3 responsables de que Ash cantase de más solo desviaron la mirada.

Pronto se les fueron servidas las bebidas que pidieron. En el caso de Sonata, ella no supo que pedir, así que le pidieron un cappuccino. El sabor de aquella bebida se le hizo mágico. Claro que había probado de las que vendían en el restaurante donde trabajaba, más no tenían algo tan singular como eso.

Las chicas vieron con cierta lindura como la ex-villana parecía una niñita con juguete nuevo.

Sonata: ¡Ash, tienes que probar esto! – Le ofreció de su bebida, a lo que el chico no tuvo remedio más que aceptar un sorbo.

Claro que al ver esto, la amante de los animales no se quedaría atrás y le ofreció de su ensalada de frutas, iniciando así un nuevo vaivén por la atención del moreno.

Twilight vio todo eso y sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago.

Twilight: Creo… que yo iré al baño. – Se levantó de su asiento

Twilight 2: Voy contigo, después de todo aún tengo que esperar a Timber. – Acompañó a Twilight a la salida.

El par fue cerca de la entrada del centro comercial, donde esperarían a Timber. Twilight soltó un suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

Twilight: Bueno, el baño esta por allá y…

Twilight 2: Twilight, no tienes que mentirme. – La detuvo. – Soy la tú de este mundo, así que creo que puedo imaginar lo que pasa por tu cabeza. – Y tenía razón. Podía deducir solo con mirarla que había algo que le carcomía la cabeza. – Sientes celos por la forma en que Fluttershy y Sonata tratan a Ash.

Twilight: NO NO NO NO NO NO. – Negó efusivamente. Poniendo se totalmente roja. – No es nada de eso.

Dan do un par de respiros hondos, se tranquilizó.

Twilight: Bueno, en realidad si estoy un poco celosa, pero no de lo que tú crees. Fluttershy esta tan decidida en hacer realidad su primer amor, mientras que el mío no terminó de buena manera y siento que todo fue por mi culpa. – Se explicó.

La otra Twilight sabía de lo que hablaba. Al contrario de ella, cuyos sentimientos por Flash se mitigaron poco a poco, el chico nunca dejó de esperarla, anhelando el momento en que volverían a verse. Y aquello le generaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Twilight 2: Twilight, no es tu culpa. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – El amor es algo que hay que cultivar y es normal que se apague si ambas partes están tan apartadas como ustedes.

Twilight: Lo sé. Sunset dijo que podría ser porque ya Flash no es tan importante como lo fue cuando lo conocí o…

¿O qué? – Inquirió.

O que alguien más ha ocupado su lugar en mi corazón. – Completó. – Aunque eso ultimo seguro es una ridiculez. – Demeritó la idea.

Twilight 2 no era tonta y consideró que, tal vez la idea no era tan descabellada.

Twilight 2: De hecho, creo que yo soy la que necesita usar el tocador. ¿Te quedarías a esperar a mi novio en lo que regreso? – Pidió. – Como somos idénticas, él te encontrará fácilmente.

Twilight aceptó sin problema y se quedó a esperar.

¿?: ¡Twilight! – Una voz la llamó, más no se trataba de Timber Spruce, sino de Ash que había venido a verla.

Twilight: Ash ¿qué haces aquí? – Se sorprendió de verlo.

Ash: Cuando saliste del café te vi algo decaída, así que pese en venir a ver si estabas bien. – Contestó.

A la princesa le conmovió la preocupación de su amigo.

Twilight: No pasa nada, de hecho creo que me siento algo mejor ahora. – Le sonrió recuperando el ánimo gracias a su pequeña charla con su contraparte.

Y a Ash le alegró saber que ella estaba mejor.

Ash: Vamos, deberíamos volver con las demás. – Le tomó la mano con intensión de escoltarla.

En eso, Timber Spruce hizo su aparición. El muchacho, al ver a alguien idéntica a su novia tomarse de la mano con otro sujeto, se llenó de ira y en su arranque apartó violentamente la mano de Ash de ella y le dio un empujón.

Timber: ¿¡Qué crees que haces con mi novia!? – Estaba claramente enojado, poniéndose frente a quien creía su novia de forma protectora. – No te preocupes Twilight, yo me encargo de este raro.

Twilight: Espera, estas en un error. – Quiso explicarle, mas no parecía que el chico prestara mucha atención.

Twilight 2: *Ejem* – Fue ese carraspeó, lo que logró que su novio voltease y se diese cuenta de que no intentaba "proteger" a la chica correcta. – Creo que te equivocaste de chica. – Le dijo apretando los dientes y con una sonrisa que ocultaba su enojo.

Timber: Eh… yo… ¿cómo?... ¿qué?... ¿Tienes una gemela? – Se mostró confundido.

Twilight 2: Es una historia complicada, pero si te calmas te la podría explicar.

Una historia después…

Timber: Discúlpame por mi arrebato. – Le ofreció un apretón de manos en seña de disculpa a Ash. – Y a usted también. – Se dirigió con respeto a quien descubrió, era una miembro de la realeza.

El par aceptó las disculpas de buena gana y juntos fueron de regreso con las demás.

Rainbow: Que bueno que llegan. Ya va siendo hora de ir al cine. – Avisó. – Además, tenemos que conseguir boletos para Ash y Twilight.

Twilight 2: No se preocupen, Timber y yo vernos otra película.

Timber: Pero pensé que iríamos a ver la película de acción de Rainbow. – Se quejó.

Twilight 2: Si, pero… – Le susurró algo al oído que lo hizo pelar los ojos como platos.

Timber: ¿No pues saben qué? Reconsiderándolo, creo que prefiero ver otra película con mi querida novia. Ahí nos vemos. – Sin dar tiempo a replica, se retiró llevándose a Twilight consigo.

Con el problema solucionado, todos entraron a la sala de cine. La función fue una experiencia muy divertida para todos, en especial Sonata que no había visitado nunca un cine.

Por otro lado Fluttershy, quien obviamente se sentó al lado de Ash, aprovechó las escenas de acción para, a sugerencias de Rarity, hacerse la damisela asustada y pegarse a Ash.

A la salida, el grupo se reunió nuevamente antes de volver a casa. Twilight 2 y Timber salieron de su sala bien acaramelados a tal punto que uno podía ver los corazones flotando a su alrededor.

Rainbow: Fue la mejor película de hace como 30 años que ha existido. – Chillaba emocionada.

Pinkie: Estuvo bien. Le faltaron más chistes. – Comentó, comiéndose un puñado de palomitas de un bote del tamaño de su cabeza.

Rarity: La protagonista pudo elegir un mejor vestuario. El ir a la selva no significa perder el estilo.

Fluttershy: También pudieron buscar una forma menos violenta de resolver las cosas. Seguro que había una opción que hiciera felices a todos.

Applejack: Y que fue eso de dejar que la capturaran tan fácil, si en la primera escena le partió el hocico a una banda de 5 sin problemas.

Rainbow: Ah claro, ahora resulta que todos son críticos.

Ash: Pues a mí me gustó. Tuvo mucha acción y me emocionó mucho.

Twilight: A mí también. Fue grandioso ver las aventuras de la Daring Do de su mundo.

Sonata: Yo también. Todo fue muy impresionante. Nunca esperé que un cine fuese tan divertido. – Dijo con infantil emoción, dando una tierna impresión.

Rainbow: Estos muchachos son de los míos. – Le paso los brazos por los hombros a ambos. – Si les gustó la película, les traeré toda la colección de libros de Daring Do para que leas todo lo que omitieron y conozcan el resto de sus aventuras.

Todos compartieron risas y plática hasta que llegaron a la parada del autobús.

Sunset: Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de la verdad. – Se volteó encarando a todos.

Todos parecieron comprender lo que dijo menos Sonata.

Twilight 2: Timber ¿te importaría dejarnos aquí? – Le pidió a su novio, a quien le había dado una breve explicación del plan anteriormente.

El muchacho aceptó y tras despedirse de su novia, se retiró.

Sonata: ¿De qué hablan? ¿A qué se refieren con momento de la verdad?

Twilight: Sonata, déjame preguntarme ¿Qué te pareció tu tarde con nosotras? – Interrogó.

Esa pregunta tomó a Sonata por sorpresa. No lo había meditado hasta ese momento, pero no solo pasó una tarde entera con sus acérrimas enemigas sino que genuinamente se la había pasado bien con ellas.

Sonata: Yo… Me divertí mucho este día. – Confesó.

Sunset: ¿Y qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Cómo les pareció pasar el día con Sonata? – Se dirigió a sus amigas.

Rainbow: Cualquiera que pueda apreciar a Daring Do no puede ser tan mala. – Fue la primera en hablar.

Pinkie: Y sabe cómo divertirse. Me gustó como se mocionaba por todo.

Applejack: Cuando dejó de cohibirse, fue divertido.

Rarity: Debo admitir que, a pesar de todo lo que creía de ella, resulto ser una espléndida compañía.

Ash: Yo siempre creí que Sonata era una buena chica. – Alzó el pulgar en señal afirmativa.

Fluttershy: Si Ash cree en ella, entonces yo estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

Aquellas muestras de confianza conmovieron a Sonata. En su pecho tuvo un sentimiento similar al que experimentó con Ash aquella noche.

Sunset: Habiendo oído todo, creo que todos tenemos una idea de la decisión que tomaremos. – Dijo solemnemente. – Sonata, a partir de ahora deliberaremos lo que haremos. – Avisó a la de cabello azul.

Ash: Queremos que tú y las otras sirenas vengan mañana al atardecer a la estatua frente a la escuela. – Le dijo sonriente.

Todos se separaron, yendo cada quien a su casa. Ash volvió con Applejacck y Twilight esta vez durmió en cada de Rarity.

Al volver al orfanato, Sunset le dio las buenas noches a Sonata y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar. Por su parte, la menor de las sirenas entró a su cuarto agotada pero feliz de la diversión que tuvo ese día; un sentimiento que ya había olvidado, sólo para ser recibida por las miradas frías y molestas de sus hermanas.

Adagio: Bonitas horas de llegar. – Se molestó.

Aria: Te divertiste jugando a los amiguitos con nuestras enemigas. – Le recriminó.

Sonata: En realidad fue más divertido de lo que esperaba. Hicimos muchas cosas fabulosas y probé sabores que nunca hubiese imaginado. – Tal vez era su ingenuidad o la felicidad que sentía, que no notó el tono hostil de las otras y terminó contestando sincera y alegremente.

Aria: ¿Entiendes que mientras tú estás jugando a los amiguitos, el tiempo pasa sin que podamos regresar a nuestro mundo?

Sonata: No estoy jugando a nada. – Se indignó. – Ash ES mi amigo y dijo que quería vernos mañana frente a la estatua de la escuela al atardecer, cuando todos se hubiesen ido a su casa.

Oyendo eso, Adagio pensó que tal vez no necesitara el plan b y que Sonata había terminado por cumplir su misión. De cualquier forma, no podía ser demasiado precavida y alistó todo para la posible contingencia.

La mañana decisiva llegó. Las ansias se podían notar en las caras de todos los involucrados mientras iban a la escuela y hacían sus actividades. Ash, Fluttershy y Sonata poco conversaron en el salón y lo mismo ocurrió cuando se reunieron con sus respectivos grupos a la hora del almuerzo.

Incluso el profesorado y el cuerpo estudiantil podían notar la tensión en el ambiente.

Terminada la jornada escolar, la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron a sus casas mientras que otros se quedaron para, ya sea quedarse a terminar alguna actividad o asistir a sus clubes escolares. Por su parte, los involucrados en el evento por venir tuvieron que buscar la forma de matar el tiempo. Las Twilights fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar, Sunset aprovechó a pasar por su club de esgrima (porque pinche escuela de ricos), Applejack también fue a su club de jóvenes granjeros, Pinkie Pie Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow y Ash fueron al campo de futbol donde el moreno y la de cabello arcoíris echaban unas carreras mientras que las dos señoritas veían en su fame checker los concursos y espectáculos pokémon en los que participaron sus compañeras de viaje y el entrenador en algunas ocasiones.

Lo curioso del caso eran las sirenas, pues Sonata se hallaba sola recorriendo los pasillos, buscando a sus hermanas. El silencio parecía lúgubre a comparación del barullo que siempre oía en los pasillos de la escuela.

Sonata: ¿Dónde estarán? – Se preguntaba preocupada.

Y la hora pactada llegó. Ash y las Rainbooms se reunieron en la estatua del caballo que también era el portal al mundo de Twilight. Por su parte, Sonata salió de las puertas de la institución completamente sola.

Aquello llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera cuestionarle, Adagio y Aria salieron también por la puerta principal, reuniéndose con ella.

Sonata: ¿Dónde estaban? – Les susurró.

Adagio: Perdonen la espera, teníamos que encargarnos de un asunto previo. – Sonrió con malicia disimulada. – Pero ahora estamos listas.

El trio avanzó a donde estaba el grupo principal. Sunset dio un paso al frente para hablar en representación de todos.

Sunset: Las hemos llamado aquí para darles la decisión final que tomamos con respecto a ustedes.

Twilight: Debido a que no podemos quedarnos eternamente en este mundo, decidimos que deliberaríamos si de veras valía la pena tomar el riesgo de traerlas de regreso a Equestria. – Continuó.

Ash: Y tras mucho debatir, hemos decidido aceptar su propuesta. – Finalizó.

Las sirenas estaban que no se la creían. Tras tanto tiempo de sufrimiento estando atrapadas en esa dimensión, por fin tenían la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar. El trio estaba a punto de avanzar hacia el portal, cuando Sunset alzó la mano en señal de alto.

Sunset: No es tan simple para ustedes. Si bien es cierto que vamos a darles una oportunidad, a la nica que dejaremos pasar por el portal es a Sonata. – Declaró.

Adagio: Ese no era el trato. Somos las tres o ninguna. – Se negó en tono decisivo.

A pesar de lo solidario que se oían las palabras de su hermana, a Sonata algo le hacía tener un mal presentimiento.

Aria: Además, se supone nos separamos y que Sonata tomó clases con ese pelado para demostrar que decidimos cambiar.

Sunset: Exacto, pero a la única con la que notamos el cambio fue justamente con ella. De su parte no notamos nada por cambiar.

Twilight: Así que tomamos la decisión de que dejaríamos pasar sólo a Sonata y que, dependiendo de cómo ella actué en Equestria, veremos si les daremos la oportunidad a ustedes también.

Adagio: Pues nos negamos. No aceptaremos nada que no sea que nos vayamos las tres juntas. – Volvió a negar rotundamente.

Rarity: Deberían estar agradecidas de que les estemos dando esta oportunidad.

Adagio: Ha, no me hagas reír. Si fue por su culpa que acabásemos en un estado deplorable, igual al de ustedes, despreciables humanos. – Vituperó.

Applejack: Lo sabía. Ustedes siguen siendo tan malas como siempre.

Sonata: Discúlpate hermana, tal vez así aun mantengan en pie lo de mandar a una de nosotras. – Pidió sin éxito.

Adagio: Olvídalo. Ya he aguantado siglos y no planeo quedarme en este mugroso mundo ni un segundo más.

Rainbow: Ha, ya quisiera verlas intentando. Ni siquiera saben cómo Ash y Twilight se las arreglan para ir y venir.

Aria: No, pero solo es cuestión de hacerlos hablar. – Se tronó los puños.

Pinkie: ¿Y cómo planean conseguirlo? No es como si, de alguna manera, hubiesen recuperado sus poderes y los de paso los incrementaran lo suficiente como para que representaran un desafío.

Adagio: Pues que comes que adivinas. – Ambas se sacaron la ropa deportiva, revelando sus prendas normales y sus nuevos collares.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante tan inesperada y nada agradable sorpresa.

Adagio: Gracias a estos nuevos cristales, nuestro poder se ha multiplicado exponencialmente. Ahora ni siquiera ustedes podrán interponerse en nuestra búsqueda por la libertad. – Declaró, con sus ojos destellando en un rojo.

Rainbow: Pues no les tengo miedo. – Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al ataque en una carga a súper velocidad, sólo para terminar estrellándose literalmente contra nada.

Las chicas y Ash quedaron impactadas con lo que acababan de ver.

Rainbow: ¿Qué… rayos… es eso? – Se despegó adolorida y aturdida del muro invisible.

Su duda fue respondida al escuchar como Aria entonaba una nota baja. Y al dejar de cantar, el muro invisible, en el cual aún tenía una mano apoyada, desapareció.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo rayos lo hizo? – Preguntó impactada.

Twilight 2: ¿Será posible que con las vibraciones de su canto haya juntado las moléculas de aire hasta formar un sólido? – Hipotetizó.

Adagio: Supongo que tú eres la lista entre ellas. Así que ya te has de dar una idea del alcance de nuestro poder con el sonido. – Habló altaneramente. – Y con toda la energía que reunimos mientras ustedes se la pasaban de lo lindo, somos imparables.

Sonata: Pero creí que el plan era que yo demostrara que las queríamos cambiar. -

Adagio: Francamente nunca esperé que pudieras convencerlos. Sólo necesitaba que las entretuvieras el tiempo suficiente como para reunir la suficiente energía como para enfrentarlas. – Declaró. – Aunque pensé por un momento, cuando llegaste toda contenta y dijiste que querían vernos, que no necesitaría de este recurso.

La menor de las sirenas se sintió traicionada. No podía creer que su propia hermana la utilizara como una herramienta para sus fines. Y no era lo peor; ahora que lo pensaba, la insistencia porque fueran las tres y no solo ella las elegidas para regresar a Equestria, tal vez no era por ser solidarias, sino por no quedarse.

Regresando al conflicto, Pinkie Pie sacó un frasco con chispitas de su cabello y lanzó unas cuantas buscando aturdir a las sirenas. Más Adagio hizo vibrar el aire con su canto, provocando que las chispas explotaran antes de dar con su blanco.

Pinkie: Ese muro de aire es muy molesto. – Pisoteó el suelo con enojo.

Aplejack: Pues con muro o sin el, voy a darles una lección. – La vaquerita avanzó con la confianza de que, sin importar el grosor del muro que pudiesen formar, su fuerza bastaría para destruirlo.

Pero no contaba con que ambas sirenas lanzarían un estruendo sónico que mandó a volar Applejack, amenazando con estrellarla contra la estatua. Afortunadamente Ash la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que eso sucediera.

Applejack: Gracias por la salvada compañero. – Se bajó de los brazos del joven. – Ni siquiera podemos acercarnos a esas chicas.

Rarity: Déjenos ese trabajo a nosotras. – Se señaló a sí misma y a Twilight 2. – Fluttershy, Sunset y Twilight, necesitaremos nuestros instrumentos para vencerlas como la última vez.

Las tres chicas, quienes no contaban con alguna habilidad ofensiva o defensiva entendieron el mensaje y se dirigieron al interior de la escuela.

Adagio: A no, eso no. – Viéndolas intentar huir, lanzó un nuevo estruendo contra el trio, pero este fue detenido por un escudo de Rarity.

Rarity: Yo las cubro. – Les avisó.

La barrera diamantina permitió que las chicas se escaparan.

Aprovechando la distracción del par de sirenas, Rainbow se movió con rapidez y tomó a Adagio por la espalda, atrapándola con los brazos. Por su parte, Twilight 2 hizo levanto en el aire a Aria

Rainbow: Las tenemos. – Sonrió victoriosa… un grave error.

Adagio: Eso crees. – Dijo confiada para, acto seguido, ambas chasquearan con sus dientes.

La frecuencia de los chasquidos penetró en el cerebro de ambas, causándoles un intenso es insoportable dolor dentro de sus cráneos. El dolor era tal que terminaron cayendo al suelo, soltando a las sirenas en el proceso, y revolcándose del sufrimiento.

Todos: ¡Rainbow, Twilight! – Gritaron preocupados.

Aria: No se preocupen, en seguida se las devuelvo. – Tomó a las bienhechoras y aplicándoles un golpe con sonido tan fuerte como un puñetazo, las lanzaron de regreso con el grupo.

Las muchachas se reincorporaron adoloridas y furiosas.

Rainbow: Muy bien, dejemos de portarnos bien y pateémosles el trasero a eras brujas. – Expresó iracunda.

Al principio, sus intenciones eran solo las de someterlas. Pero viendo, no solo la expansión de sus poderes, sino también la intensión violenta de las sirenas, tenían que cambiar la estrategia.

Applejack: Pero aunque sean malvadas no podemos lastimarlas, aun son humanas. – Replicó. Siendo la más fuerte físicamente, sentía la responsabilidad de contenerse en todo momento para no lastimar la fragilidad del cuerpo de una persona.

Twilight 2: Applejack, comprendo que no quieras lastimar a nadie. Pero en este momento, si no queremos que ellas nos apaleen, no podemos contenernos.

La rubia se sacudió la cabeza, eliminando así la duda que tenía.

Ash: Nosotros también pelearemos entonces. – Dio un paso al frente.

Al igual que las chicas, Ash tenía dudas si debía emplearse a fondo. No solo porque contaba con las habilidades de sus pokémon, sino porque no quería convertirse en otro humano dañando a la familia de Sonata.

Poniéndose serios, el grupo retomó la ofensiva. La primera en moverse fue Pinkie, que lanzó varias chispas. Nuevamente las sirenas causaron un estruendo que las hizo estallar. Pero con lo que no contaban era con que las explosiones ocasionarían una cortina de humo rosado que cubriría todo el lugar.

Aria causó un estruendo que se llevó el humo, y al despejarse se dio cuenta de que ni las chicas o Ash se veían por ningún lado.

Estos habían aprovechado la distracción de Pinkie para reagruparse en el cielo. Ash, Rainbow y Twilight 2 sacaron sus alas y llevándose cada uno a otras de las chicas; Twilight 2 a Applejack, Rainbow a Pinkie y Ash a Rarity.

Tanto las chicas como las Dazzlings quedaron sorprendidas por el hecho de que el muchacho pudiese invocar alas al igual que la chica deportista y la intelectual.

En el aire, Rainbow soltó a Applejack, quien esperaba caerles a las desprevenidas sirenas. Pero por desgracia, y como si tuvieran algún poder precognitivo, voltearon en su dirección y le dieron con un golpe sónico que la mandó a estrellarse con Rainbow.

Applejack: ¿Cómo ma… nzanas supieron lo que pensábamos hacer?

Twilight 2: Fue ecolocalización. Básicamente usaron el sonido como un radar para saber nuestras posiciones en el humo.

Rarity: Entonces los ataques sorpresa están descartados. – Se lamentó.

Pinkie: Muy bien cerebrito, esta es tu área. ¿Cómo podemos darles? – Dijo a Twilight 2.

Twilight 2: Lo mejor que se me ocurre es atacar en diferentes direcciones. – Fue su idea.

Ash: Entonces vamos todos al ataque. – Dijo con determinación.

Los tres descendieron, dejando al resto de las chicas en el suelo e iniciando la ofensiva. Ahora fue turno de las chicas para activar sus propios collares. La magia residente en ellos las hizo adoptar su apariencia de chicas mágicas.

Ahora fue turno de nuestro protagonista para quedar impresionado por las nuevas apariencias d sus amigas.

Separándose, cada quien dio rienda suelta a sus habilidades, más no de forma temeraria, sino con estrategia. Rainbow Dash corrió alrededor de las Dazzlings para distraerlas y buscar una apertura por la cual atacar, Pinkie Pie tomó un popote y lanzó sus chispas explosivas como balas de una ametralladora, obligando a Aria a formar un escudo.

Por otro lado, Twilight y Applejack tomaban pedazos del suelo y se los lanzaban y Ash usaba el lanzallamas de Infernape para disparar un torrente de llamas por su boca. Para contrarrestarlos Adagio reaccionaba rápido lanzando estruendos sónicos y desintegrando las rocas y extinguiendo las llamas.

Por último, Rarity permanecía en la retaguardia, invocando sus escudos frente a sus compañeros cada vez que alguna de las sirenas intentaba asestar un golpe.

El plan parecía funcionar. Lentamente lograban acercarse a sus rivales, acorralándolas. Pero su estrategia se vería truncada cuando Adagio y Aria viéndose acorraladas, dieron un gran grito en conjunto, causando una onda de choque que abarcó todo el campo, empujando a nuestros héroes hacia atrás.

Rainbow: Diablos, también pueden atacarnos a todas a la vez. – Maldijo su suerte.

Pero el esfuerzo de nuestros héroes aun no acababa. Notando algo curioso, el muchacho nuevamente cargo contra ellas.

Aria y Adagio dispararon golpes sónicos contra él, más el muchacho esquivó a los lados con ataque rápido. Buscando confundirlas, generó varios clones con doble equipo que se abalanzaron sobre ellas. El par de sirenas se intimidaron por la cantidad de clones y en su pequeña desesperación volvieron a hacer la onda de choque, destruyendo así a los clones.

Con lo que no contaban era con que ninguno de ellos era el Ash real. Desesperadas y algo atemorizadas, buscaron con la mirada al oculto joven sin éxito. De repente, del suelo a sus espaldas, emergió Ash. Las villanas quisieron interceptarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Extendiendo sus manos, Ash desató el poder de Pikachu sobre sus cuerpos, lanzando de sus palmas un par de relámpagos que las mandaron a volar unos metros.

Sonata: ¡Hermanas! – Gritó con desesperación y salió corriendo de detrás de Ash a socorrer a su familia.

Por la intensidad del encuentro, hasta ahora todos se habían olvidado de la presencia de la sirena menor, así que fue una sorpresa verla salir de estar refugiada por la entrada de la escuela.

Sonata: Por favor, detengan esto. – Les pidió mientras las ayudaba a reincorporarse.

Adagio: Nunca. – Gruño al levantarse.

Fluttershy: CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTAN LOS INSTRUMENTOS. – Los llamó.

Todos enfocaron su atención en el trio de chicas que venían con los artículos solicitados.

Fluttershy, Sunset y Twilight se las ingeniaron para traer los instrumentos y equipo. Los más ligaros no suponían un problema, pero lo que eran la batería y los amplificadores eran difíciles de manipular e imposibles para un grupo de 3 chicas. Así que fueron a la bodega del conserje por un carrito de transporte, donde pudieran llevarse el equipo.

Aria: Ni crean que las voy a dejar. – Soltó un potente grito que amenazó con destruir los instrumentos y de paso lastimar al trio entrante.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, mientras el golpe sónico se acercaba. Rarity intentó invocar un escudo para defender a sus amigas, pero la velocidad del ataque era más rápida que ella.

Fluttershy cerró los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llegó; en su lugar sintió frio. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había trozos de hielo en el suelo. La respuesta, era que Ash había aplicado aquel truco que usó en su duelo con Shining. Usando ataque rápido llegó a donde estaban ellas y con puño hielo generó un pilar que recibió el impacto.

Fluttershy: Gracias Ash. – Dijo aliviada, recibiendo una sonrisa del muchacho.

Aria: ¿Cuántos trucos tiene ese mocoso? – Preguntó irritada y fastidiada.

Adagio: Sabia que no era alguien común.

Mientras las villanas se levantaban, nuestras heroínas tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar. En el proceso, los cristales de las miembros faltantes se activaron, dándoles sus trajes de chicas mágicas. Y en el caso de Twilight ella pasó a la segunda fase de su transformación a chica alicornio.

Con su música generaron un haz de luz arcoírico ascendente que partió el cielo en invocó al gran alicornio místico espectral.

Ash quedó boquiabierto con la aparición de tan imponente e inmensa criatura. El poder que emanaba de él era palpable a tal punto que lo hizo temblar.

Por otro lado, intrigantemente, las sirenas no se veían intimidadas por su presencia. En su lugar, hicieron brillar sus cristales, activando su transformación: sus orejas adoptaron forma equina, su cabello creció hasta llegar casi al suelo y en su espalda nacieron un par de aletas cuya forma daban la impresión de ser alas de quiróptero.

Pero la cosa no terminaría ahí. Un aura rojiza surgió de ellas, la cual se elevó y tomó la forma física real de las sirenas; seres con la parte inferior de pez y la superior de equino.

Aquello no se veía como un sabio curso de acción, pero la diferencia con su último encuentro era que las formas astrales de las Dazzlings eran de un tamaño mayor, comparable con el del alicornio místico espectral.

A pesar de ello, las heroínas prosiguieron con su ataque. El alicornio místico invocó un rayo de luz de la punta de su cuerno en dirección a las villanas. En respuesta, estas hicieron que sus invocaciones lanzaran una descarga de ondas sonoras. Los ataques colisionaron en un empate, sin ningún lado queriendo ceder un solo centímetro.

Viendo que Sus amigas necesitaban apoyo Ash lanzó un atacctrueno de sus palmas sobre sus oponentes. Más Adagio se mostraría más lista y jaló a Sonata al frente, colocándola de escudo. Viendo a su amiga indefensa ante su propio ataque, nuestro protagonista no tuvo más remedio que cancelarlo justo antes de que el relámpago la tocase.

Al mismo tiempo, la colisión de ataques entre las dos invocaciones terminó con una explosión. La onda expansiva generó una fuerte corriente de viento que les revolvió los cabellos a todos.

Sonata: ¡Hermana! ¿Cómo pudiste? – Quedó devastada por tan ruin acción a tal grado que cayó de rodillas.

Aria: Adagio, si bien Sonata es una tonta, no pensé que fueras capaz de usarla como escudo. – Le reclamó.

Adagio: Dejen de quejarse, que de no haberlo hecho, seguro que nos hubiera alcanzado su ataque y hubiese sido nuestro fin. Además sabía perfectamente que el tonto ese no atacaría a Sonata, así que nunca corriste peligro real.

Las palabras de la sirena mayor cayeron en oídos sordos. Ante tal traición, la chica quedó en un estado casi letárgico.

Del otro lado, nuestros héroes se recuperaban también de la explosión.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo se hicieron tan poderosas?

Twilight: ¿No lo notaron? A diferencia de la última vez, ahora luchamos solo con dos sirenas. ¿Por qué Sonata no tiene un tercer collar? – Resaltó. – Sospecho que usaron el collar que era de sonata para adherirlo a los suyos y así multiplicar su poder individual.

Rarity: ¿Sacrificaron a una de las suyas para conseguir más poder? – Preguntó incrédula. - ¿Cómo alguien puede cometer tan despreciable acto?

Rainbow: Son malvadas, no hay otra explicación. Son capaces de hasta usar a la única indefensa de ellas como escudo.

Applejack: Eso lo discutimos luego. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en detenerlas. Tomen sus instrumentos y demos otro intento. – Indicó.

Adagio: No lo creo. – Sonrió sínicamente.

Las sirenas cambiaron sus alaridos por una dulce y suave tonada, que en otro momento hubiese sido motivo de disfrute y relajación.

Las chicas no entendían el motivo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un violento golpe le fue propinado a la vaquerita justo en la boca del estómago, mandándola a estrellarse en la batería con Pinkie Pie. El responsable del puñetazo no fue otro que Ash. El joven tenía la mirada perdida y vacía, como si no hubiese ni rastro de un alma habitando su cuerpo.

¿Sorprendidas? – Preguntó en tono burlón. – La investigación fue parte importante para desarrollar todas nuestras nuevas habilidades. Y en ello encontramos la mitología de las sirenas de su mundo. Los libros narraban a criaturas humanoides con la capacidad de hipnotizar a los hombres con su canto, así que pensamos que nosotras también podríamos hacerlo. – Explicó. – Honestamente pensaba usarlo en alguno de sus novios para amenazarlas, pero este peón resulta mucho más útil.

El Ash controlado extendió las manos, juntando los dedos y envolviéndola en una luz verde para, acto seguido, lanzarse al ataque con hoja navaja. Las chicas tuvieron que moverse para evitar se cortadas, siendo la única víctima la batería de Pinkie.

Pinkie: Oye, me la van a cobrar. – Se quejó.

El poseído niño generó una burbuja de agua en cada palma que se transformaron e shuriken de agua y arrojó a todas. Rarity reaccionó a tiempo y generó un amplio escudo que bloqueó las estrellas ninja.

A continuación Applejack sacó un lazo que tomó Rainbow y usando su velocidad ató a Ash en un parpadeo. Pero aquello no fue suficiente para retenerlo, pues este rompió sus ataduras con la fuerza de Snorlax.

Teniéndola cerca, el chico igualó la velocidad de Rainbow. Tomándola del brazo, le dio varias vueltas y la arrojó violentamente en dirección al escudo. Rarity tuvo que bajar su barrera para impedir que su amiga se estrellase, siendo esta atrapada por la telekinesis de Twilight 2.

Rarity quiso formar nuevamente su barrera, más Ash no atacaría directamente y en su lugar se metió en el suelo. Todas sabían que él podría salir de cualquier lugar en el suelo y quisieron alejarse, pero Ash fue más veloz y sacó sus manos del suelo, tomando las pantorrillas de Rarity y enterrándola en el suelo hasta la cabeza.

Sin el obstáculo de los escudo presente, ya no tuvo reparo en salir del suelo y ocupar tormenta de hojas para levantar a todas la chicas en el aire, provocándoles severos cortes y dejándolas caer fuertemente en el suelo.

Ash estaba a punto de fulminar a las jovencitas con una descarga cuando Twilight 2 levantó con su mente un par de losas de concreto del suelo y lo aplastó entre ellas como relleno de un sándwich.

Twilight 2: Lo tengo, mas no durará mucho. Ataquen a las Dazzlings.

Pinkie: Pero cada vez que lo intentamos nos vapulean.

Sunset: No nos han atacado en desde que tomaron control de Ash, así que deben estar usando toda su concentración solo para mantenerlo en su poder. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

Las miembros restantes hicieron un ofensiva contra sus enemigas. Applejack, teniéndolas a punto de mira, quiso darles un puñetazo con toda su fuerza. Pero antes de que su puño impactara, Ash de nueva cuenta usó la fuerza de Snorlax, rompiendo el concreto y con ataque rápido llegó a interponerse justo antes de que la vaquera conectara su golpe. Como resultado, el muchacho terminó siendo lanzado hasta estrellarse con uno de los muros de la escuela.

Claro que esto no duraría mucho porque este rápidamente se recuperó y exhaló un lanzallamas que formó un muro de fuego entre las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings, impidiendo que las otras chicas pasaran a la ofensiva.

Sunset: Demonios. No podemos atacarlas sin que Ash se interponga. – Maldijo su suerte. – ¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer?

Rarity: Sunset, tú tienes la habilidad de ver el interior de las personas. Tal vez puedas entrar en Ash y lograr sacarlo de ese trance.

Sunset: Necesitaría tocarlo para eso y no lo veo muy posible.

Pinkie: Tengo na idea. – Se le prendió el foco. – Bésalo Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿¡QUEEEEE!? – Exclamó tomada por sorpresa.

Pinkie: Claro. Con tus sentimientos tan fuertes de amor por Ash podrás que se detenga lo suficiente.

Mientras las chicas perdían el tiempo con su plática, Ash no desperdicio el chance para sacar sus alas y atacarlas dese el cielo con una lluvia de shuriken de agua. Ellas tuvieron que saltar a los lados para esquivar el ataque. El poseído descendió justo en medio de ellas, quedando frente a Fluttershy.

La amante de los animales se levantó, encarando al controlado chico. A pesar del miedo que podía representar los poderes de Ash, lo sentimientos que tenía por este y los deseos de salarlo eran aún más fuertes.

Fluttershy: Ash, debes liberarte de su control. Tú eres más fuerte que ellas. – Suplicó derramando lágrimas.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomó de un hombro. Ella creyó que había logrado debilitar un poco el control de las sirenas sobre el sujeto, pero sus esperanzas serian destrozadas cuando, con su ano libre, Ash le propinaría una bofetada que la mandó al suelo.

Adagio: HA HA HA HA. – Se burló sonoramente. – Creíste que con esas palabritas dulces vas a liberarlo de nuestro control.

Ash levantó su mano, cubriéndola de electricidad, listo para asestar un golpe fatal. Aun en el piso, Fluttershy insistió en llegar al corazón del muchacho.

Fluttershy: NO QUIERO QUE EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA SEA UN ASESINO. – Gritó al tiempo que Ash hacia bajar su mano en dirección al corazón de ella.

Mas el golpe nunca llegó. Sorpresivamente, Ash se detuvo a pocos centímetros de provocar un daño fatal. Por un momento todas se preguntaron si había sido el llamado de Fluttershy, pero había también otra causa, la cual sonaba en forma de una canción. La responsable de dicha melodía era nada más y nada menos que Sonata.

La sirena, a pesar de no contar con sus poderes, esperaba que sus cuerdas vocales fuesen suficientes como para interrumpir en la tonada de sus hermanas. Tanto la combinación de esta con las palabras de Fluttershy fueron suficiente como para frenar momentáneamente a Ash.

Sunset no desperdicio aquella apertura y de inmediato tocó el hombro de Ash, siendo transportada al interior de su corazón. Figurativamente, Sunset se sumergió en el interior de Ash, sólo para encontrarse en un espacio obscuro, en cuyo centro se hallaba el muchacho en cuestión, flotando en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Pero lo más relevante era que, junto a él, se encontraban sus pokémon en sus formas originales, tratando de despertarlo.

Las criaturas se acercaron a Sunset, suplicándole que ayudase a su entrenador. La de cabello bicolor asintió y se acercó al cuerpo del entrenador. Un aura negra envolvía su cuerpo, impidiendo que la de cabello bicolor lo pudiese tocar.

Examinándolo más detenidamente, notó que su boca se movía, mas no salía sonido alguno. Sunset siguió el movimiento de los labios, logrando identificar lo que decía: "Fluttershy", "Sonata".

Sunset: Un aura negra rodea su cuerpo y no puedo llegar a él. Pero dentro de eso está diciendo los nombres de Fluttershy y Sonata – Avisó a la gente del exterior.

Twilight: La impresión que ocasionó la confesión de Fluttershy y la canción de Sonata debio hacer lo reaccionar parcialmente. – Razonó. – Se me ocurre que, si queremos sacarlo del trance, necesitamos aplicarle un shock que haga que su mente colapse y así no haya nada que las Dazzlings puedan controlar. – Se le ocurrió.

Pinkie: Beeeesssoooo. – Le dijo a Fluttershy en tono pícaro.

A pesar de la burla, Fluttershy sabía que debía hacerlo.

Fluttershy: Despierta Ash. – Le dijo suavemente mientras lo tomaba del rostro con ambas manos y lo besaba con toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

En el interior de Ash, tal acción hizo que el niño abriese los ojos como platos, desvaneciéndose por el shock mental. Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, los ojos de Ash recuperaban su vida, parpadeando para quitarse la sensación de aletargamiento. Lo primero que vio dueron unos hermosos ojos aguamarina acompañado de una suave sensación en sus labios.

Fluttershy retiró sus labios para darle espacio, al igual que Sunset con su mano.

Ash: ¿Fluttersshy? – Preguntó confundido, sin recordar sus últimas acciones. – ¿Qué me pasó?

Fluttershy: Bienvenido de vuelta. – Soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad.

Las sirenas estaban sumamente molestas por la traición de Sonata.

Adagio: Sonata, pequeña traidora, ¿cómo te atreves a traicionarnos? – Le reclamó furiosa.

Aria: Eres una tonta. Ya las teníamos donde queríamos.

Sonata: No hermana, Ash es mi amigo. Él no me trató igual que los otros humanos hace tiempo ni como tú.

Adagio: Tu ingrata. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso luego de todo lo que hemos pasado?

Sonata: Hermana, tú me ocultaste la existencia de los collares, planeabas ir a Equestria sin mí y me usaste como escudo. – Comenzó a derramar lágrimas. – En cambio Ash, Sunset y sus amigas me mostraron lo que son los amigos y creo que podemos aprender de ellos.

Adagio: No me importa si son la estúpida madre Teresa. Voy a hacerlas pagar por lo que me hicieron. – Perdió la compostura, infundiendo miedo incluso en Aria.

Sonata: Esta no es la manera correcta. – Se plantó firme. – Y si quieren seguir actuando así, voy a detenerte.

Adagio: Ya me casé de ti. Sólo te mantenía con nosotras porque me dabas lástima por tener el mismo mal que nosotras. – Le soltó un golpe sónico que la mandó a estrellarse en un muro.

Ash: SONATA. – Gritó al verla colisionar.

Aria: ¿¡Adagio que te pasa!? Sé que es una cabeza hueca pero es nuestra hermana. – Le reclamó.

Adagio: ¿Y sabes algo? Efectivamente, jamás pensé seriamente en llevarte de regreso a Equestria o buscar una cura para nuestra situación.

Ninguno de los presentes, espacialmente Sonata y Aria, creían lo que acababan de oír. La propia Adagio admitía que planeaba un acto tan despreciable y bajo como abandonar a su propia hermana.

Del lado de nuestros héroes, Ash ahora tenía una mirada sombría. Adagio había herido a su querida amiga y no se lo iba a perdonar.

Ash: Chicas, hagan de nuevo su ataque, yo me encargo de retenerlas. – Dijo sin mirarlas, pues toda su atención estaba centrada en las villanas.

Las muchachas se levantaron y tomaron sus instrumentos. Cabe destacar que de la batería de Pinkie Pie, sólo sobrevivió una tarola, que era más que suficiente. Estando listas comenzaron a tocar, levantando nuevamente el pilar de luz.

Mientras tanto, Ash cargó en dirección a sus enemigas.

Adagio: Iluso. Sólo tengo que controlarte otra vez y haré que acabes con tus amigas.

Ash: Tal vez a mi puedas, pero no a ellos. – Dijo confiado, al tiempo de dejaba salir a Snorlax y Staraptor de su cuerpo.

Las criaturas sometieron a las sirenas, con Snorlax abrazando a Adagio y Staraptor derribando a Aria.

De regreso con las rainbooms, estas ya habían convocado al alicornio místico espectral, quien soltó su rayo devastador.

Las sirenas tuvieron que utilizar su onda expansiva para alejar a Ash y sus pokémon. Y apenas tuvieron tiempo de convocar un muro de aire con la esperanza de detener el ataque.

Debido a las acciones de su hermana, Aria titubeó. Aquello fue lo que permitió a sus enemigas ganar terreno. Viendo el inminente golpe que se avecinaba, Adagio reaccionó de forma rastrera y, al igual que con sonata, empujó a Aria al frente para que recibiera todo el daño; no sin antes quitarle de un jalón su collar.

La nueva víctima de la traición cayó fulminada tras recibir el ataque.

Aria: ¿Po… por qué? – Fue lo último que pudo decirle a Adagio antes de caer inconsciente.

Rarity: Sacrificó a otra.

Applejack: A estas alturas eso ya no me sorprende.

Rainbow: Pero ahora está sola. Podemos acabarla. – Estaba preparada para soltarle toda su furia.

Adagio: Ha ha ha ha. Son unas ilusas si creen que puede detenerme. – Rio confiada. – Realmente no esperaba tener que recurrir a esto, pero en vista de que estoy rodeada de puras inútiles, tengo que encargarme de todo por mi cuenta.

La chica unió ambos collares, formando un solo y grande medallón. Ambas piezas encajaban perfectamente, dejando solo un pequeño espacio en forma de rombo en el centro. Para cubrirlo, Adagio sacó de su bolsillo un fragmento de cristal mágico que incrustó en aquel espacio libre, completando así su obra.

Sonata: Ese fragmento… ese fragmento de cristal… – Quedó sin palabras.

Adagio: Efectivamente, este es el fragmento que faltaba de tu cristal. – Reveló. – Necesitábamos de más poder si queríamos deshacernos de ustedes y esta era única manera de conseguirlo. – Se explicó. – Además como les dije, nunca pensé en llevarte de regreso, después de todo parecías haberle agarrado gusto a esta porquería que llaman mundo.

El corazón de Sonata quedó destrozado en millones de pedazos. La persona en quien más confiaba, a quien consideraba una hermana y quien había sufrido tantas penurias a su lado.

Mientras las ahora ex-hermanas discutían, Rainbow y Applejack no perdieron tiempo para taclear a Adagio, sometiéndola en el suelo con la cara en el piso. Generalmente sería una experiencia molesta y dolorosa para cualquiera el estar en dicha posición, pero en el caso de la villana, esta no parecía molestarle.

Y esto se debía a que en ese momento activaría su medallón. Las pulsaciones mágicas generadas por el objeto hicieron vibrar el suelo. Sus ojos brillaron en un rojo intenso y un aura rojiza envolvió su cuerpo.

Aquella aura resultó ser toxica para el par de justicieras, quienes tuvieron que soltar a su enemiga para evitar el sumo ardor que les generaba. Sus amigas se acercaron a socorrerlas.

El cuerpo de adagio se elevó y el aura que la cubría se hizo más intensa hasta ocultarla completamente dentro de esta. Ahí su cuerpo experimentó una metamorfosis; su tamaño se incrementó, su piel fue cambiada por escamas, sus piernas se unieron transformándose en aletas, sus ojos se afilaron y su dentadura cambio por colmillos.

Al desvanecerse el aura, había adoptado una nueva forma igual a una sirena de la mitología humana. Y no solo eso, su tamaño también era colosal, igual al que tenían las proyecciones que antes invocó junto a Aria.

Todos quedaron intimidados por el tamaño de la criatura. Si el poder de las proyecciones era palpable, ahora sentían como si esa energía pudiera penetrarlos y desgarrarlos desde el interior.

Adagio: Este, este es el poder que buscaba. El poder con el que haré a Equestria mía. – Dijo consumida por la energía que recorría por sus venas.

Pinkie: Esta ya se volvió loca. – Comentó sacando un reloj cucú para ilustrar mejor el punto.

Sunset: Rápido, aún tenemos los instrumentos. Podemos detenerla. – Indicó.

Desafortunadamente Adagio prevería esto y lanzaría una onda ultrasónica que desintegró la guitarra y el bajo de Rainbow y Applejack, como un ultrasonido a los cálculos renales.

Fluttershy: Destruyó los instrumentos con su voz. – No podía creerlo.

Pinkie: Nos puede hacer lo mismo a nosotras. – La chica divertida tembló como gelatina, dejando caer los objetos que traía en sus bolsillos: una rebanada de pastel, un pollo de hule, unas gafas con nariz y bigote falsos, varios panquecitos, una consola de juegos y una bola de boliche.

Adagio: No les concederé una muerte tan simpe. Voy a destruirlas lenta y dolorosamente. – Sentenció.

Twilight: No se rindan, aún tenemos la guitarra de Sunset y podemos prescindir del bajo; Applejack y Rainbow únanse a mí y hacemos un trio vocal. – Instruyó. – En tu caso Ash…

Ash: Lo sé, esta vez no voy a dejarla escaparse. – Se adelantó a ella.

Y estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa a como diera lugar. Así que para ello, llamó a Greninja en su interior, realizando el fenómeno vínculo. Un remolino de agua surgió bajo sus pies, envolviéndolo. Su piel cambio a un tono azul, sus alas se volvieron cristalinas como el agua y sus ojos se volvieron de color carmesí.

Nuevamente todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva transformación; incluso Twilight quien ya sabía de dicha transformación quedó asombrada al ver la apariencia del Ash humano tras la transformación.

El entrenador despegó a una velocidad increíble apuntando directo al monstruo que tenía en frente. Ante tal aceleración Adagio no tuvo opción más que defenderse del ataque con su muro de aire. El ultrapuño de Ash potenciado con ataque rápido colisiono con la pared invisible; el impacto fue tan intenso que logró sacudir el muro.

Twilight: Muy bien chicas, intentémoslo una vez más. – Les dijo. – Twilight, tú también únetenos. – Llamó a su otra yo.

Fluttershy: No estoy segura de que podamos ganarle esta vez. – Temió.

Rarity: Concuerdo con ella. ¿Viste su tamaño? Estoy segura de que su poder es demasiado para nosotras 8.

Sunset: Necesitamos aún más poder, pero no veo de donde conseguirlo.

Pinkie: Yo sé dónde. – Intervino alzando la mano.

Mientras las chicas discutían, Ash cambio la estrategia y volvió a cargar contra ella a máxima velocidad. Adagio creyó que volvería a intentar golpearla e invocó su muro de aire; mas aquello sólo sería una finta, pues este desapareció en un instante, para luego reaparecer a su espalda y propinarle un potente derechazo en la columna.

Gracias a sus escamas, Adagio no recibió mucho daño, pero eso no quitaba que el golpe fuese doloroso. Enfocando ahora su atención a su azul enemigo, la villana quiso devolverle el favor con un golpe sónico; cosa que no sirvió porque nuestro héroe hizo aparecer un ejército de clones que sirvieron de distracción para evitar los golpes. El estallido de los doble equipo generó una cortina de humo que permitió a Ash acercarse, y convocando hoja afilada en una mano y corte en la otra, le acomodó un tajo cruzado a la criatura justo en el pecho.

Pero la cosa no terminaría ahí, ya que las alas de Ash e transformarían en una shuriken de agua, que él lanzaría en contra de su rival provocando un serio daño sobre ella.

Si fuese solo contra las chicas, Adagio estaba segura de que podría acabarlas fácilmente. Pero ahora ellas no estaban solas y Ash demostraba ser un ponente formidable. Y tomando en cuenta de que gozaba con poco tiempo antes que el alicornio místico espectral apareciese por tercera ocasión, tenía que encargarse del joven y rápido. Así que tomó la decisión de aplicarle nuevamente la hipnosis por medio de un dulce canto.

Desgraciadamente para ella, el muchacho fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que el encanto solo podía controlar a un sujeto a la vez. Y como en su cuerpo moraban 7 consciencias (incluyéndolo) solo tenía que cambiar el objetivo de la hipnosis. Y seria Snorlax el elegido para dormir. Ahora Ash pasaría a la ofensiva y lanzaría un atactrueno desde sus manos.

Como el cuerpo de Adagio era el de una criatura marina, el movimiento tipo eléctrico resultó ser muy eficaz en su contra.

Desgraciadamente todos esos movimientos no le provocaron a Adagio un daño tan grande como para dejarla fuera de combate.

Ahora era el turno de Adagio de atacar y lo iniciaría con un chirrido a ultra frecuencia que le causaría un intenso dolor a nuestro héroe en su cerebro. El sufrimiento lo hizo convulsionarse en el aire, quedando abierto para recibir un fuete coletazo que lo mandaría derechito a estrellarse al suelo. Ahí en el piso, su castigo continuó en forma de una lluvia de golpes sónicos y puñetazos provenientes de Adagio.

A diferencia de sus ataques, los de la sirena si infringían un daño considerable con cada impacto.

Para ese momento, Pinkie regresaba con su arma secreta, quien era nada más y nada menos que Sonata.

Pinkie: ¡Taráaaan! – La presentó.

Twilight 2: Ya veo lo que piensas. – Se mostró positiva al verla.

Fluttershy: Creo que es una buena idea. – Secundó.

Rainbow: ¿Y que esperamos? Vente Sonata. – La llamó

Sonata: Esperen, yo no puedo hacerlo. Sin mi gema soy solo una inútil. – Expresó deprimida.

Twilight: No necesitas tu collar. La amistad es la magia más poderosa de todas y si crees en tus amigos ellos en ti, su fuerza siempre se multiplicará. – Dio su discurso.

Sunset: Exacto. Hoy probaste que has cambiado y que tienes todo lo necesario para dar y recibir amistad.

Mientras tanto, Ash seguía siendo víctima de los golpes de la sirena. Harto se servir como saco de boxeo, levantó una tormenta de hojas que hizo varios mini cortes en la cara y brazos de su oponente, dándole sí la oportunidad de salir del hoyo en que lo habían incrustado.

Ya libre, lanzó un efectivo atactrueno, pero gracias a su anterior movimiento, su ataque especial disminuyó gravemente, restándole eficacia a la electricidad. Lamentablemente, el costo por liberarse de los goles fue sacrificar su capacidad ofensiva. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que el efecto negativo terminara naturalmente con el tiempo, tiempo que no gozaba en ese momento.

Nuestro héroe quiso usar sus clones nuevamente para distraerla en lo que se recuperaba del debuff, pero Adagio no caería por segunda vez y causaría una onda expansiva que desharía todos los clones y se llevaría al original en el proceso. La sirena estaba a punto de aplastarlo entre sus palmas como un insecto, pero Ash logró maniobrar en el aire y lanzarle un shuriken de agua en el rostro que alcanzó a detenerla.

Las chicas veían como Ash no duraría más a este paso. Necesitaban unirse a la batalla pero ya.

Applejack: Sonata, te necesitamos; Ash te necesita.

El nombre de su amigo fue la motivación suficiente para que se decidiera a participar.

Sonata: Lo haré. – Habló con determinación.

Las chicas se unieron en una nueva agrupación, con Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sonata y Twilight 2 como un coro vocal, Sunset en la guitarra, Pinkie Pie con la tarola, Fluttershy en el pandero y Rarity con su keytar.

Las 8 integrantes hicieron una poderosa interpretación, como una marcha de guerra que ilustraba su deseo de proteger lo que más querían; sus amigos, su mundo, a sus seres amados. Aquel alicornio místico reapareció mostrándose aún más grande y poderoso, todo gracias a las 2 nuevas adiciones a la agrupación.

Adagio detuvo su ofensiva contra el diminuto Ash al ver a tan imponente criatura. Había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en lidiar con el entrenador.

El alicornio hizo caer todo su poder sobre la sirena, mas esta no se quedaría atrás y usaría toda su fuerza en un golpe sónico. Los ataques chocaron, causando una explosión de luz tan intensa que todos tuvieron que aferrarse bien al suelo para no ser llevados por la onda expansiva.

Fue entonces que Ash aterrizó frente a ellas. El obre se veía destrozado tras recibir una paliza de parte de Adagio. Aun así su convicción de no rendirse hasta el final seguía fuerte y eso lo demostraba preparando un mega shuriken de Agua, como el que usó en su batalla contra Alan. Al ver tal determinación, todas se miraron entre sí, compartiendo la misma idea.

Todas: ¡ASH! – Gritaron su nombre. – USA ESTO.

Ash volteó solo para ver el haz de luz del alicornio golpear al shuriken, brindándole toda su energía. Ahora la estrella ninja tenía todo el poder de las chicas, cambiando de paso su color azul por el de todos los colores del arcoíris.

A pesar de que la estrella ninja no había incrementado su tamaño, podía sentir la energía que todas sus amigas le habían brindado; era intensa, pero al mismo tiempo cálida y reconfortante. Con el fruto de los esfuerzos de las chicas en sus manos, Ash no se permitiría fallar.

Con la energía que le quedaba, generó la mayor cantidad de doble equipo posible y se lanzó al ataque. Por su parte, Adagio no dejaría a las ilusiones actuar libremente y los destruyó con un estruendo sónico. Sólo que el Ash real no estaba entre ellos. Inmediatamente buscó por todos lados a la inminente amenaza y al no encontrarle, presintió que se ocultaba bajo tierra como lo hizo antes; así que dio un fuerte coletazo en el suelo para intentar sacarlo, más no hubo resultado.

Desgraciadamente para ella, había apuntado a la dirección equivocada. En el cielo sobre ella, nuestro héroe descendía en picada a máxima velocidad. Adagio intentó detenerlo con un chirrido, mas Fluttershy volaría, interponiéndose en la trayectoria del sonido, siendo ella la afectada. La pobre chica se desplomó en el aire.

Ash por poco se dirigió a recatarla, pero por fortuna Rainbow lo hizo primero.

Rainbow: NO TE DESCONCENTRES. – Le avisó.

En cuanto estuvo a rango de tiro, el muchacho lanzó la shuriken. Nuevamente Adagio intentaría atacar, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano cuando Rarity formó toda una barrera alrededor de su cabeza, bloqueando el sonido de todas las direcciones.

Así, la sirena quedó abierta, recibiendo el ataque de lleno. El poderoso ataque mandó a la villana directo al suelo, enterrándola en la tierra. La estrella ninja no dejaba de girar, produciendo un sonido chirriante como el de una sierra, enterrándola aún más. Hasta que por fin, el ataque estalló en una columna de luz multicolor que llegó hasta el cielo e ilumino el cielo nocturno como un sol.

Los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar se encandilados.

Cuando la luz cesó, lo único que quedó fue un cráter enorme, en cuyo centro yacía una Adagio inconsciente.

Ash: Lo… logramos. – Vitoreo con cansancio, derrumbándose en el suelo. - ¡Espera, Fluttershy! – Recordó inmediatamente a la jovencita y fue a donde ella.

La niña estaba recostada con la cabeza en el regazo de Rainbow. El chirrido la había dejado desorientada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Fluttershy: Lo conseguiste. – Le dijo con la voz débil por el daño recibido.

Ash: Lo conseguimos todos.

El pequeño momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de las sirenas de policía, bomberos y ambulancias que se acercaban con rapidez.

Applejack: Odio ser aguafiestas, pero la policía se acerca y no creo que nadie aquí quiera dar declaraciones. – Avisó.

Sunset: Tomen a las heridas y vámonos. – Indicó.

Cada quien tomó a alguno de los lastimados y corrieron a la casa de Applejack, donde podrían resguardarse todos.

A la mañana siguiente, la conmoción dominaba la escuela. La noche del combate atrajo una enorme atención. Después de todo, una enorme columna de luz no pasaría desapercibida por las autoridades y los medios. Al observar todo el patio frontal de la escuela destrozado y sin ningún testigo o rastro de evidencia, a la policía no le quedó más que concluir que todo fue un acto de extremo vandalismo.

Por ende, la escuela no tuvo de otra más que suspender las clases hasta que las autoridades aclararan el incidente. Claro que la directiva, personal docente y los alumnos sabían perfectamente que todo era obra de la magia y que había 7 responsables principales. Pero realmente nadie quería indagar en lo que realmente había ocurrido; la ignorancia era una bendición en ocasiones.

Durante toda la mañana, todos se dedicaron a recuperarse de los daños recibidos. Afortunadamente, el granero de la familia Apple era suficientemente grande como para albergar a un grupo tan numeroso y los miembros de dicha familia, conociendo a que se dedicaban la vaquerita y sus amigas, ofrecieron su ayuda para las curaciones.

Las más afectadas fueron Aria y Sonata. El par estaba destrozado física y emocionalmente por la traición de quien consideraban su hermana. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el granero estuvieron reflexionando sobre su vida, sus relaciones y sobre todo, su futuro.

La suspensión de clase y la falta de progreso, y posterior retiro, de la policía del lugar de los hechos, permitió a todos escabullirse sin ser vistos. Las chicas, Ash y las sirenas se reunieron en el mismo lugar, que la noche anterior había albergado una batalla de proporciones legendarias. Lo más destacable era que Adagio venia atada a pesar de que, sin su gema, ya no representaba una amenaza.

Twilight: Lamento que tengamos que despedirnos tan pronto, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho más. – Recordó que tenía que regresar para la presentación de Flurry Heart.

Aria y Sonata se acercaron a la princesa, con una carta en sus manos.

Aria: Toma, aquí está escrita la fecha en que fuimos mandadas a esta realidad. – Le entregó la carta.

Ash: Gracias. Esto será de gran ayuda.

Rainbow: Me sorprende ese cambio de actitud tan repentino.

Aria: Si aprendí algo de todo esto, fueron las consecuencias de obsesionarse tanto con el pasado. – Reflexionó. – Yo ya no quiero obsesionarme con Equestria ni el pasado. Cuando termine la preparatoria quiero irme de aquí para ver lo que este mundo del siglo XXI tiene para ofrecerme.

Adagio: ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A AYUDAR A ESAS DESGRACIADAS? – Gritaba fúrica desde su lugar.

Twilight 2: ¿Y qué pasará con Adagio? – Preguntó ignorando los gritos.

Aria: Ahora que nuestras gemas ya no existirán en este mundo, no le quedará de otra más que adaptarse o… bueno, eso ya depende de ella. Debe aprender a no obsesionarse con el pasado. Pero si en algún momento necesita de mí, la ayudaré.

Como acordaron, las joyas de las sirenas serian llevadas a Equestria para que estas nunca pudiesen volver a usarlas para el mal.

Rarity: ¿Ayudarla? ¿Después de lo que te hizo? – Preguntó incrédula.

Aria: A pesar de su traición, el tiempo que pasamos juntas, sobreviviendo y apoyándonos son valiosos y esos lazos son difíciles de romper.

Rarity: Ya veo. ¿Y tú querida, que harás de ahora en adelante? – Cuestionó a Sonata.

Sonata y Aria se miraron unos momentos antes de contestar.

Sonata: Yo lo estuve pensando y al final quiero aceptar esa propuesta de ir con ustedes de regreso a Equestria. – Fue su decisión.

Aquella oferta no había sido más que un engaño para probar los verdaderos colores de las sirenas y definir si eran confiables o no. Tal vez lo considerarían tras recibir la información deseada, pero tras todo lo vivido, la chica se merecía la confianza.

Sunset: ¿Estas segura de esto? Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a vivir aquí.

Sonata: Aunque aprendí a vivir como ustedes, nunca me sentí parte de este mundo.

Twilight: Sonata ¿estas consciente de que si regresas, lo harías en tu forma de sirena? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que habría para tu cuerpo? – Intentó persuadirla, después de todo volver significaba que tendría que alimentarse de conflicto y no la dejarían usar su magia para inducir aquel sentimiento en ponis inocentes.

Sonata: Se lo que me puede pasar y aun así quiero hacerlo. – Su resolución era clara.

Todos se despidieron de Ash y Twilight con abrazos, prometiéndose que se volverían a ver, aunque sabían que en el caso de Ash, eso sería imposible.

Fluttershy fue la última en turno para decir adiós al muchacho. Sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que se verían, la amante de los animales reunió todo su valor para decir lo que sentía.

Fluttershy: Ash, antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que eres el chico más maravilloso que he conocido y que en el poco tiempo que nos conocimos lograste abrirte un lugar en mi corazón. – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, haciéndola ver un más encantadora de lo que ya era.

Pero aquellos sentimientos tan grandes no podían ser expresados en solo simples palabras, por lo que la chica se dejó llevar por sus intensas emociones. Pegando su cuerpo al de él, lo abrazó con fuerza y furtivamente lo besó intensamente.

No había necesidad de palabras. Aquellos dulces labios decían todo lo que su dueña mantenía guardado.

Tal acción dejó a todas impactadas, pero lo que venía a continuación fue aún más grande. Sorpresivamente, Ash no solo devolvió el abrazo, sino que también el beso. El muchacho sabía perfectamente que sus caminos nunca volverían a cruzarse; al menos quería responder apropiadamente aquellos sentimientos que lograron llegar a su corazón.

Ninguno supo cuando duró el beso. Fue como si durase una eternidad y al mismo tiempo solo un instante.

Al separarse de su amado, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. No sabía que su corazón pudiese albergar tan gran cantidad de dicha como de tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Fluttershy: Cuídate mucho. – Dijo entre lágrimas. – Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Ash: Nunca te olvidaré. – Le habló suavemente.

El par compartió un último abrazo; breve, pero significativo.

Sonata por su parte, igualmente se despedía de sus únicos vínculos en este mundo.

Sonata: Cuídate mucho hermana. – La abrazó.

Aria: Igual tú. – Devolvió el gesto. – Sé que siempre me burle de ti diciendo que eras la peor y la más tonta, pero después de haber sido engañada por Aria, creo que tú fuiste la más lista de nosotras.

La chica de coletas sacó el medallón y se lo puso a Sonata.

Aria: Llévatelo. Con esto lejos de Adagio, nunca podrá hacer daño otra vez.

Sonata observó el medallón y desprendió la mitad de este.

Sonata: Toma, quiero que conserves la mitad. Por si la necesitas en algún momento.

Sunset: No sé. Yo creo que el poder no es bueno o malo, sino que depende de la persona. – Consideró. – Un poder que pueda absorber el conflicto podría ser útil para solucionar los conflictos entre las personas. ¿Has considerado una carrera como jueza o abogada?

Aria se quedó pensativa unos momentos, sonriendo segundos después.

Aria: Bueno, ya era hora que este poder sirviera para algo positivo. – Se puso el medallón. – Prometo usarlo responsablemente.

En lo que la sirena pensaba en las posibles carreras a elegir en donde pudiera darle buen uso a su habilidad, Fluttershy se acercó a Sonata.

Fluttershy: Caída de Ash por mi quieres. – Le susurró dándole un abrazo.

Sonata: No te entiendo. – Se confundió.

Fluttershy: Ya lo harás.

El momento de irse llegó. Ash, Twilight y Sonata se pararon frente a la estatua. Con una última mirada a aquel mundo, los tres cruzaron el portal hacia Equestria donde, ahora con todas las piezas necesarias, les esperaba un nuevo viaje pero ahora al pasado.

El viaje por el portal fue tan poco placentero como la última vez. Al salir de vórtice, terminó cayendo de cara en el suelo. Sobándose la cabeza, se levantó para mirar algo inesperado.

Ash: AAAAHHHH. – Gritó de la sorpresa.

 **Y bueno, con esto termina el episodio de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí me costó escribirlo. ¿Qué fue lo que vio Ash?, ¿qué problemas ocurrirán en la presentación de Flurry Heart?, ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sonata? Todo será respondido próximamente.**

 **Pues ora sí que rompí nuevamente mi record de palabras y eso no me gusta. Hace que tarde más para sacar un capítulo.**

 **Espero que para la próxima pueda sacar capitulo doble para así que valga la pena la espera.**

 **Y bueno, yo me despido no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia serán bien recibido.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Ha pasado tiempo, pero hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como prometí antes, esto es básicamente un capítulo doble, ya que junté lo que sería lo de la ceremonia de presentación y la trama del capítulo siguiente para que valiese la pena la espera. Y ojalá no los decepcione.**

 **Por cierto, algo que no mencioné y me recordó el buen WerewolfMazuko117, fue la trágica perdida de la actriz de voz de Sonata y que omití mencionar por un descuido mío. QEPD Marla Hiromi Hayakawa Salas.**

 **Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

Cap. 15 Celebraciones, confusiones y acusaciones.

En el último capítulo, nuestros héroes tuvieron una feroz batalla contra las sirenas, quienes buscaban regresar a Equestria, con la intensión de establecer ahí un reino de terror. Fue gracias al trabajo en equipo con las chicas de Equetria y la intervención de Sonata que pudieron salir airosos de aquella confrontación.

Gracias a su ayuda en la batalla y a la amistad que forjó con nuestro héroe, Sonata se ganado el derecho de acompañar a Ash y a Twilight de regreso a Equestria a sabiendas de que no la dejarían absorber el sentimiento de conflicto de ningún poni.

Cruzando el vórtice dimensional, el chico cayó de hocico al suelo, solo para encontrarse con una visión que no esperaba y lo hizo dar un grito.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas bien? Gritaste muy fuerte. – Preguntó preocupada.

Efectivamente, lo que había encontrado nuestro héroe al atravesar el portal era nada más y nada menos que al rostro preocupado de una Fluttershy a escasa distancia del suyo. Al verla, su mente inmediatamente recordó el beso que tuvo con la versión humana de esta apenas unos pocos minutos atrás, lo que lo llevó a gritar de la impresión.

El resto de las chicas y Twilight lo miraron con extrañeza.

Ash: Perdón por eso, es que… yo… bueno… – Balbuceó.

Afortunadamente, la tercer presencia que salió del portal llamó la atención de todos, evitándole así ser interrogado. Del espejo emergió Sonata en su forma de sirena. Esta poseía la parte superior de un poni y la inferior de pescado, en lugar de crin tenía una aleta que se extendía desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la espalda y su dentadura se llenó de filosos colmillos. Al principio su estatura era la de un poni normal, más rápidamente comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar unos 3m de alto.

Todos los presentes, se espantaron con aquella desconocida visión, reaccionando de diferente manera. Rarity y Pinkie se abrazaron temblando de miedo, Fluttershy huyó a toda velocidad, resguardándose tras una columna y Rainbow, Applejack y Starlight se pusieron en guardia.

Ash/Twilight: ¡Alto! – Se interpusieron entre ellas y Sonata. – No tienen que temer, ella viene con nosotros.

Todas: ¿¡Qué!? – Quedaron impactadas.

Twilight: Tenemos que decirles algo. – La princesa relató a sus amigas los hechos ocurridos en su viaje a la preparatoria Canterlot, omitiendo obviamente lo ocurrido con Ash y la Fluttershy de ese mundo.

Applejack: Déjame ver si lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que esta es una sirena reformada y no representa un peligro para nosotros?

Ash: Así es. Preséntate sonata. – La invitó.

Sonata: Hola, soy Sonata. – Se presentó algo tímida. Debido a su aumento de tamaño, su voz se escuchaba un poquito más grave. – Mucho gusto.

Rarity: No es por ofender querida, pero quisiera saber qué planeabas al traer a una sirena. – Inquirió.

La princesa lo meditó un momento. En realidad todo lo de traerla de regreso solo formaba parte del engaño para comprobar la honestidad de las otras sirenas; honestamente no tenía un objetivo en particular para traerla a parte de la deuda que tenía con esta por prestar su ayuda. Al menos no lo tenía, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Twilight: Estaba pensando que podría ayudar en Canterlot a resolver los conflictos que los ponis tienen ahí. – Se le ocurrió aplicar la sugerencia que Sunset Shimmer le hizo a Aria a su situación. A diferencia de un pueblito tranquilo como Ponyville, la gran urbe de Canterlot era un sitio más bullicioso y por ende, conflictivo.

Staright: No lo sé. – Se puso dubitativa. – Me parece una buena idea, pero los ponis se asustarían al ver a una criatura como ella.

Twilight: De hecho pensaba pedir ayuda con ese tema. – Comentó. – Hay alguien que puede darle una apariencia más amigable.

Applejack: No estarás pensando en quien yo creo. – Temió.

Twilight: Haaa. – Suspiró, pues ella tampoco estaba cómoda con la idea. – Así es, quiero pedirle ayuda a… – No pudo continuar, pues en ese preciso momento las luces se apagaron.

Un redoble de tambores, proveniente de sabrá dios donde, sonó con fuerza y luces de reflector danzaron hasta enfocarse en el vitral de cierto draconequus.

Discord: ¡A mí! – Entró rompiendo el cristal, vestido con un frac y sombrero de copa.

Una ola de ovaciones se escuchó de ningún lugar, mientras los reflectores lo enfocaban y este hacia reverencias.

Discord: Gracias, muchas gracias. Ustedes son maravillosos. – Se dirigió a su inexistente audiencia.

Ash quedó impactado con la criatura en todo sentido. No se esperaba encontrarse algo con esa forma quimérica y con habilidades tan impresionantes. Sonata también quedó asombrada, aunque en menor rango; ella ya conocía historias de cuando vivía en Equestia, acerca del famoso señor de caos y su derrota a manos de las princesas ponis.

Twilight: Hola Discord. – Expresó con fastidio.

Discord: Y emmm… ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Materializó una lupa y examinó al chico. – Interesante, un viajero dimensional.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo supiste que Ash viene de otra dimensión? – Inquirió.

Discord: Oh dulce, pequeña, tonta Rainbow. Me duele que me subestimes así. ¿Crees que alguien que domina la realidad como yo, no sabría identificar a un viajero dimensional? – Dijo con indignación.

Rainbow: Perdón. – Se disculpó gruñendo.

Discord: Hahahaha que fácil eres. – Se rio de ella. – Claro que no puedo saber que el chiquillo viene de otra dimensión. Solo me puse a leer el fanfic. – Sacó una laptop con el primer capítulo de la historia en pantalla.

Rainbow: ¿El qué cosa? – Se confundió.

Discord: Nimiedades. – Le restó importancia, arrojando la laptop por la ventana. – Ahora, respetando la historia, ¿para qué soy bueno?

Twilight: Necesitamos de tu ayuda para que transformes a alguien.

Discord: Ya veo tu problema. – Se encogió al tamaño de un poni y se acercó a Ash. – Debe ser difícil cargar con un esa apariencia. – Lo inspeccionó minuciosamente con una lupa y tocó la punta de su cuerno. – Seguro atraes demasiado las miradas.

Ash: Este, yo no soy el del problema. – Dijo incomodo por la violación a su espacio personal.

Twilight se dio una palmada en la cara de frustración.

Twilight: La transformación es para ella. – Señaló a la nada inadvertida Sonata.

Discord: Oh pero que curiosidad. – Se agrandó hasta tener la altura de Sonata. – Disculpa que no te notara, es la edad; además pensé que eras parte del decorado. – Se puso unos lentes de fondo de botella que hicieron enormes sus ojos. – Hacia siglos que no veía una sirena en carne y hueso. Tu especie no es de las que se dejen ver seguido por cualquiera; sobre todo después del caos que causaron 3 sirenas hace varios siglos.

Sonata se agacho de hombros, avergonzada de sus actos pasados.

Discord: Momento, ¿eras tú una de ellas? – Descubrió al notar el arrepentimiento en su rostro. – ¿Qué tal? Soy Discord, un fan. Esa manera de provocar caos al hacer que los ponis se pelearan entre ellos fue exquisita. ¿Me contarias los detalles si tienes tiempo?. – Se acercó a ella con una bloc de notas y un lapicero.

Antes de que el draconequus se acercase más, Ash se interpuso volando entre ellos.

Twilight: Discord no la molestes, ella ya no es así. – Le informó desde el suelo.

Discord: Oh bueno, el estilo de vida de los buenos tampoco es tan malo. – Dijo con ligera decepción. – Entonces desean que transforme a…

Sonata: Sonata. – Se presentó.

Discord: Claro, Sonata. ¿Entonces en que quieren que la transforme?

Twilight: Queríamos ver si con tus poderes, podrías convertir a Sonata en una poni.

Discord: Oww. – Su sonrisa confianzuda se desvaneció con esa petición. – Eso es un poco más complicado de lo que puedo hacer.

Fluttershy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Discord: Lo que me piden es alterar la composición de un ser desde su estructura más básica. – Habló con seriedad, cosa rara en un sujeto como él. – Y eso está más allá de mi poder.

Pinkie: Pero si tú siempre transformas las cosas, como cuando nos quitaste las alas y los cuernos o cuando volviste todos mis muffin en ladrillos o cuando te transformaste en regadera para espiar a Flutte... – Enumeró hasta que el ex-villano le tapara la boca con la cola.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué hizo qué? – Cuestionó en eso último.

Discord: Nada. En fin, a lo que me refiero es que puedo alterar la forma física y propiedades de lo que quiera. Los objetos inanimados son sencillos, más si se trata de cosas vivas, lo que altere seguirá siendo su propia cosa en esencia. Déjenme mostrarles. – Con un chasquido de sus dedos, convirtió a la poni fiestera en una flor con su cara. Con otro chasquido, Discord se apareció una bata de laboratorio, anteojos y un señalador. – Como verán he convertido a nuestra amable voluntaria en una flor.

Pinkie: Oye, regrésame a como era. – Exigió.

Discord: Lo siento querida, las flores no hablan. – La silenció. – Ahora le ofreceremos a la Florinkie algo que no rechazará. – Apareció en su palma un muffin de chocolate con glaseado y chispas. Al acercar el delicioso postre a la boca de esta, la florecilla lo devoró de un bocado.

Twilight: Disculpa Discord, pero no entiendo lo que nos quieres explicar. – Detuvo su pantomima.

Discord: De acuerdo. Siendo una flor, Pinkie Pie no debería poder comer un muffin, pero aun así se lo comió. – Señaló.

Starlight: Entonces, aunque sea una flor, ella sigue siendo una poni en el interior. – Reflexionó.

Discord: Exacto.

Aquella revelación deprimió al trio que había retornado.

Sonata: No se preocupen por mí, sabía que si regresaba no podrá vivir entre ustedes como otro poni. – Habló en un tono depresivo.

El grupo comprendió el oscuro significado de aquellas palabras. Sonata estaba preparada para volver a su tierra natal sin importar las consecuencias. Ahora solo le quedaban dos opciones, o volvía a las viejas costumbres que tenía con su familia y por las cuales fueron desterradas, cosa que no quería hacer, o simplemente se quedaba a esperar el abrazo de la muerte.

Ash: Tiene que haber alguna forma. – Se entristeció. Sentimiento que se propagó al resto de las chicas, que aunque no conocían a la Sirena personalmente, podían empatizar con lo que debía estar sintiendo.

Discord: ¿Pero por qué las caras largas? Nunca dije que fuera imposible. – Comentó, haciendo que todas las miradas se enfocaran en él. – Oh, veo que les interesa esa información. – Apareció un camastro donde se recostó. – Saben, como que mis patas me duelen un poco y necesito algo refrescante para calmar esta sed y…

Fluttershy: ¡Discord! – Le lanzó una mirada represiva.

Discord: Oh bien, le diré. – Dijo fastidiado. – Si quieren ayudar a su amiga, tendríamos que crear una pócima que la convirtiera total y permanentemente en una poni.

Sonata: ¿Y conoces esa pócima? – Preguntó con esperanza en su voz

Discord: Claro, después de todo, mi magia de caos es uno de los ingredientes. – Reveló. – Aunque tendría que recordar el resto de ella. No soy muy versado en eso de las pociones; nunca las he usado en mi vida.

Twilight: Confiamos en ti Discord. – Le dio su voto de confianza. – Por mientras, te importaría convertirla en poni, aunque sea de apariencia.

Discord: No hay problema. – Chasqueó los dedos.

Sonata se envolvió en una nube de humo, de la cual salió convertida en una poni. Su pelaje era de color azul cielo, sus ojos conservaban su color cereza, al igual que su melena de tonalidades azul cielo y azul marino.

Con su trabajo hecho de momento, el draconequus se despidió con una reverencia y, literalmente, se desinfló fuera de ahí.

Justo cuando en ese momento, Spike entró a la sala hecho un bólido, corriendo desesperado.

Spike: ¡Twilight! Oh que bueno que regresaste. La princesa envió un mensaje. – Mostró un rollo de pergamino. – Emm, ¿una nueva amiga? – Preguntó al ver a Sonata.

Twilight: Spike, déjame presentarte a Sonata. – Hizo las debidas introducciones. – Ahora déjame ver eso. – Tomó el papel con su magia y lo desenrolló para leerlo.

La nota informaba que la princesa Celestia ya no podía retrasar más la ceremonia de presentación de Flurry Heart y que era imperativa la presencia de Twilight.

Twilight: Parece que la ceremonia será mañana a las 10:00 AM. – Volteó a ver el reloj de la habitación, viendo que ahí eran las 8:00 AM.

Twilight: No tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos. – A continuación se volteó a ver a todos. – Escuchen, iré a la estación a que reparen mi vagón para ir a Canterlot, Spike hazme el favor de empacar mis cosas, los demás también empaquen y nos veremos en hora y media en el andén. – Dadas las instrucciones, se teletransportó a su destino.

Aplejack: Bueno, supongo que tendremos un rato para conocernos durante el viaje. – Le dijo a Sonata con una amigable sonrisa. – Nos vemos amigos.

Rarity: Será mejor que me apresure, debo elegir el guardarropa perfecto para un evento de tal magnitud. – Expresó con brillos en los ojos.

El resto de las chicas y Spike también se despidieron y se retiraron a alistar sus cosas, dejando solos en la habitación a Ash, Sonata y Starlight.

Starlight: ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo Sonata?, puedo prestarte algunas cosas para el viaje. – Ofreció.

Sonata: Seguro. – Aceptó la invitación, pero al querer avanzar terminó tropezando, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Al igual que como pasó con Ash al recién convertirse en poni, Sonata no sabía cómo caminar en una forma ajena a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Ash: Déjame ayudarte. – Nuestro héroe la ayudó a reincorporarse y se colocó a un costado de ella. E invocando una de sus alas la pasó por la espalda de esta para sostenerla del otro lado.

Tanto a Sonata como a Starlight se les subieron los colores al ver aquella acción.

Ash: Descuida, cuando llegué a este mundo tampoco sabía caminar. Pero a diferencia de mí que aprendí solo, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte. – Le dio ánimos. – Hagámoslo despacio, un casco delante del otro.

Con la ayuda del muchacho, Sonata logró andar. Lento pero seguro, la llevó a la habitación de Starlight. La joven se sintió dichosa de que su amigo estuviera ahí para ella y sobretodo que las demás ponis la aceptaran como una más. Y si la fortuna le sonreía, habría un modo de que pudiera vivir entre ellos.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes. Como Sonata aun no caminaba del todo bien, optaron porque Starlight y ella se teletransportasen, mientras que Ash y Spike se encargarían de llevar el equipaje, cosa sencilla pues no había tanto para transportar.

Todos se encontraron en el andén a la hora indicada. El tren a Canterlot arribó, llevando el vagón privado de Twilight. Por petición de la princesa, se había acondicionado una nueva litera triple para que se acomodaran los 3 nuevos miembros del grupo. Igualmente trajeron muebles más amplios y una mesa de mayor tamaño.

Durante el trayecto de 12 horas a Caterlot, Sonata aprovechó para conocer mejor tanto a Ash como al resto de las ponis y el pequeño dragón. La sirena disfrazada les relató su trágico pasado, mientras que las chicas le contaron acerca de los cambios que tuvo Canterlot en los siglos que fue confinada a otra dimensión y Ash la incluyó en el muy mal guardado secreto de su origen y misión.

Además, algo destacable era que nuestro protagonista era alguien muy solicitado. Sonata, sobre todas, era quien más acaparaba la atención del joven, pues era su vínculo más cercano. Spike tampoco se quedaba nada atrás y le pidió a su maestro que le relatara a detalle la batalla contra las sirenas.

A pesar de que todo parecía muy ameno, había un detalle a notar; Ash parecía evitar acercarse a Fluttershy e incluso evadía el contacto visual. Aquello pasó desapercibido por la mayoría a excepción de la afectada y de Twilight, quien sabia del motivo de tal reacción.

Al anochecer, faltando un par de horas para llegar a su destino, se sirvió la cena. Reunidos todos en la mesa, comieron, charlaron y rieron en un animado ambiente. Para la joven sirena, estar en una atmosfera tan cordial amigable sólo lo había experimentado al convivir con Ash y las Rainbooms. Una lágrima fugitiva cayó por sus mejillas, amenazado con convertirse sus ojos en cascadas de lo abrumante que era el cálido sentimiento que experimentaba. Antes de que aquello pudiese ocurrir, se excusó de la mesa, alegando que había comido suficiente y salió del vagón para calmarse en la brisa nocturna.

Ash se preocupó un poco por ella y estuvo a punto de salir a checarla, más fue detenido por Starlight quien le dijo que también quería tomar aire fresco y que de paso vería que Sonata estuviera bien. Saliendo a la parte posterior del vagón, encontró a la mencionada recargada en el barandal, mirando al cielo mientras dejaba fluir sus emociones.

Para la poni lila esa escena le recordó un poco a sí misma en el viaje al Imperio de Cristal. En ese entonces fue Ash quien le ayudo a sentirse mejor con sus demonios internos. Ahora podía sentir que podía retribuir un poco la bondad recibida.

Starlight: ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó consternada.

Sonata: Si… yo solo… necesitaba un poco de aire. – Respondió.

Starlight: Conozco el sentimiento. El ser recibido en un grupo de ponis tan amables, después de todo lo vivido puede ser algo difícil de asimilar de una vez. – Empatizó. Después de todo, ella se sintió de forma muy similar al ser recibida por Twilight y las chicas.

Sonata: ¿Te puedo confesar algo? – Preguntó en tono melancólico, ganándose un asentimiento. – Cuando llegue a este mundo estaba preparada para morir. – Reveló, sorprendiendo a Starlight. – Sabía que nunca me permitirían consumir el conflicto de otros ponis. Así que solo pensaba en vivir mis últimos días junto con Ash en la tierra que me vio nacer mientras esperaba que se extinguiera mi vida.

Starlight no supo que decir. ¿Qué clase de consuelo podía ofrecer a alguien con tal sentimiento de resignación?

Sonata: Pero ahora ya no quiero. – Reveló, tomándola nuevamente por sorpresa. – Si aún hay oportunidad de que pueda seguir experimentado esta dicha, entonces quiero vivir.

Starlight: Ya verás que Discord logrará recordar los ingredientes de la poción. No lo conozco muy bien, pero las demás le tienen confianza. – Le puso un casco en el hombro.

Sonata: Muchas gracias. – Se secó las lágrimas.

Starlight: Ni lo menciones. Yo también pasé por algo similar y fue un amigo, quien me ayudó a sentirme mejor.

El par regresó al vagón con el resto. Ash se alegró de ver a su amiga más animada. Con una mirada y una sonrisa, le agradeció a Starlight por lo que hubiese hecho para alegrarla.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió sin complicaciones. El tren por fin llegó a su destino para la hora indicada. En el andén, ya los esperaba un pequeño escuadrón de guardias y algunos carruajes para llevarlas a todas al castillo.

Las primeras en salir del transporte fueron las chicas, seguidas de Ash, quien ya vestía su armadura de guardia para escoltarlas. Mientras caminaban, alguien tiró de la cola de Ash. Al voltearse el muchacho, se dio cuenta de que fue Fluttershy la que hizo tal acción.

Fluttersy: Ash, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? – Le pidió mientras el resto se alejaba.

Ash: Emm… cla… claro. ¿Qué… qué se te ofrece? – Balbuceó sin poder mirarla directamente.

Fluttershy: Ash, he notado que te has comportado muy diferente conmigo desde que regresaste.

Ash: ¿Di… diferente? No sé de qué hablas. – Se puso nervioso.

Fluttershy: Me has evitado y te niegas a mirarme de frente.

Ash: *Pffft* Claro que no. Es solo que… emmm… ustedes son muchas y mi atención se dividía y tal vez por eso crees que evitaba verte.

Fluttershy: Pues lo estás haciendo ahora mismo y no hay nadie más que nosotros alrededor. – Señaló.

Ash comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

Fluttershy: ¿Acaso hice algo que te enojara? – Preguntó con tristeza.

Ash: No no no. Yo no podría enojarme contigo.

Fluttershy: Entonces si no fui yo, ¿significa que fue mi contraparte la que hizo algo? – Adivinó.

El chico se sobresaltó, indicando que estaba en lo correcto.

Fluttershy: Ya veo. Algo demasiado fuerte debió hacer como para que ni siquiera puedas mirarme a mí a los ojos. – Se entristeció, pensando que la otra Fluttershy hizo algo malo; cosa más alejada de la realidad. – ¿Puedo saber que fue? – Deseó saber.

Ash: No, no es nada de eso. Ella era una gran chica. Lo que pasa es que… – El chico sudaba a mares. No sabía cómo explicarse ante la yegua y definitivamente no podía confesarle la verdad. Eso dañaría su amistad tal vez de forma irreparable.

Afortunadamente, uno de los guardias los interrumpiría.

Guardia: Lamento interrumpir pero el carruaje espera y no podemos retrasarnos más. – Informó.

Ash: Él tiene toda la razón, podemos hablar luego al respecto. Por ahora la princesa espera y no sería correcto dejarla plantada. – Se apresuró a decir.

Fluttershy subió al carruaje con una cara de inconformidad que Twilight notó. Al parecer Ash no fue capaz de arreglar sus problemas con la pegaso, cosa que le preocupó.

La procesión al castillo por las calles de la ciudad asemejó a un desfile, llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes. Por su parte, las chicas y Ash admiraron la animada vida nocturna de Canterlot. Ya Ash había tenido la oportunidad de verla desde el cielo junto con Luna, pero experimentarla en vivo al ras del suelo, era algo muy diferente.

Rarity: Mira cuanto brillo y glamour. Saben, no creo que a la princesa le moleste si nos detenemos un momento a mirar. – Dijo maravillándose con los clubes y centros nocturnos.

Pinkie: Concuerdo. Es un crimen tener tanta fiesta alrededor y no unirse. – Secundó, estando a punto de saltar por la ventana del carruaje.

Applejack: Detengan sus manzanas. No vinimos a parrandear o a ver los clubes. – Las reprendió. – Primero iremos a presentarnos con las princesas y ya después de que cumplamos lo que tengamos que hacer en el castillo, podrá hacer lo que quieran. – Habló con autoridad, cual madre a sus hijas.

Pinkie: De acuerdo mamá. – Refunfuñó cruzándose de cascos.

El grupo llegó al castillo. Los guardias las llevaron a la sala del trono, donde las esperaban las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadance.

Cadance: Twilight, me alegra que pudieras llegar. – Recibió con un abrazo a su cuñada. – Con todo eso del viaje a otro mundo, no sabía si podrías llegar.

Twilight: Afortunadamente regresamos a tiempo para recibir su mensaje.

Celestia: Espero que hayas tenido éxito en tu misión. – Se acercó la monarca.

Luna: Tú también Ash. Me alegro profundamente de que no te ocurriese algo malo. – Se dirigió a su querido amigo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Celestia: Espero que su trayecto haya sido tranquilo. – Habló al grupo, notando en ese momento a Sonata. – Veo que han conseguido una nueva amiga.

Pinkie: Y no creería de donde vino. – Comentó indiscretamente. – Resulta que ella… – No pudo continuar porque Applejack le tapó la boca.

Applejack: ¿Por qué no dejamos que ella se presente solita?

Sonata: Me llamo Sonata. – Se presentó.

Celestia: Es un gusto Sonata. – Celestia tomó nota, pues cada vez que Twilight hacia un nuevo amigo, generalmente este traía alguna historia detrás.

Twilight: ¿Así que mañana es el gran día? – Devolvió la conversación al tema antes de que su amiga rosada dijera otra indiscreción.

Cadance: Cierto. La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en la mañana y básicamente todo Canterlot, incluida la prensa estará aquí para ver a Flurry Heart. Vengan, les contaremos los detalles.

Siendo ella la madre de la nueva alicornio, Cadance era la encargada de hacer la mayoría de la gestión sobre el evento de presentación, con Celestia y Luna fungiendo de apoyo. La princesa del amor explicó a los presente el programa del evento.

Al terminar la charla, Celestia les sugirió que se fueran a acostar temprano para que estuvieran bien despiertas para la ceremonia. Rarity, Pinkie y Rainbow hicieron caso omiso y decidieron ir a ver algunos clubes y divertirse un rato, seguidas por Applejack, que cual niñera, iba para asegurarse de que no se meterían en problemas. El resto decidió seguir aquel consejo y se retiraron a las habitaciones que les prepararon.

Cabe aclarar que, al ser ahora un guardia, Ash no pasaría la noche en una de las habitaciones de invitados, sino en las barracas con el resto de los soldados. El chico se encaminaba ahí, cuando fue llamado por Twilight.

Twilight: Ash, necesito hablarte en privado. ¿Podrías venir a mi habitación? – Le ordenó.

Como buen soldado, Ash obedeció y siguió a su princesa a sus aposentos. Dentro de la habitación, ella le indicó al joven que se sentara en una silla, mientras ella hacía lo propio en la cama.

Twilight: Se por lo que pasas. – Dijo sin rodeos.

Ash: ¿Lo sabes? – Sudó.

Twilight: Sigues pensando en el beso que te dio la Fluttershy del otro mundo. – Afirmó.

Ash: ¿Cómo…? – Quedó sin palabras ante la acertada suposición de la poni violeta.

Twilight: ¿Te gustó, cierto? – Inquirió viéndolo fijamente.

Ash no respondió, más un sonrojo de su parte fue todo lo que necesitaba Twilight.

Twilight: Ya veo. – Dijo en tono monótono, con inconformidad disimulada. – Y déjame adivinar; ahora cada vez que miras a Fluttershy no puedes evitar ver en ella a su contraparte de la Preparatoria Canterlot y el beso que te dio.

Ash solo asintió algo avergonzado.

Ash: No sé qué hacer. – Confesó deprimido y conflictuado.

Twilight: No te preocupes. A mí me pasó exactamente lo mismo.

Ash: ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió.

Twilight: Aja. – Asintió. – ¿Recuerdas a Flash Sentry? – Preguntó recibiendo respuesta afirmativa. – Pues bueno, él fue el primer macho por el que me interesé. – Reveló, sorprendiendo al muchacho. – Cuando fui por primera vez al otro mundo lo conocí y por cosas que pasaron (cosas muy clichés y mal contadas), terminamos gustándonos mutuamente.

Para Ash fue una sorpresa entrase de aquello. Sabía que Twilight y el guitarrista eran cercanos, pero siendo como es, nunca sospechó que esa relación fuese romántica. Por mientras, ella continuaba su historia.

Twilight: Y cuando regresé a Equestria, me encontré con su contraparte poni y no pude evitar sentirme atraída hacia él. Mas luego comprendí que todo era porque me recordaba al Flash Sentry que conocí en la preparatoria Canterlot.

Ash: ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Cómo lo resolviste? – Se puso ansioso.

Twilight: La cosa es que no tuve que hacer nada. – Confesó. – Como casi no convivíamos ni nos veíamos, esa sensación de atracción desapareció. Ahora, incluso si lo viera, no sentiría nada por él.

Ash: Pero en tu caso fue porque dejaste de verlo. Yo, por otro lado veo a Fluttershy casi a diario.

Twilight: Supongo que a ti te tomará más tiempo, pero ten por seguro que lo superarás.

Ash: Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Twilight: Muchas cosas lo son. Sólo te pido que no sigas ignorando a Fluttershy.

Mientras aquella conversación ocurría, la poni mencionada recorría los pasillos del castillo. Su semblante se notaba decaído y todo gracias a la conversación que tuvo con Ash. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo su doble que lograba que Ash ni siquiera pudiese verla directamente? y ¿qué podía hacer ella ante tal situación? Eran los pensamientos que la acongojaban.

En su búsqueda de respuestas, tuvo la idea de ir donde su amiga Twilight, pues seguro con su inteligencia podría ayudarle a obtener una respuesta. Llegando a la habitación, estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando un par de voces, provenientes del interior , llamaron su atención.

Twilight: Sólo te pido que no sigas ignorando a Fluttershy. – Era la voz de su amiga.

Fluttershy: Oh, ¿están hablando de mí? – Se preguntó y pegó el oído a la puerta. Generalmente esta sería una conducta nada común en ella, más al ser algo que la involucraba, no pudo evitar espiar.

Ash: Tienes razón. Quiero mucho a Fluttershy y no es justo para ella que la ignore solo por sentirme así por ella. – Le escuchó decir.

La pegaso se llevó los cascos a la boca ante tal noticia.

Fluttershy: _¿Qué Ash me quiere? ¿Pe… pero cómo es posible? ¿Entonces no era por la yo del otro mundo? –_ Una oleada de preguntas la bombardeó en su mente, malinterpretando totalmente lo que oyó.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el sonido del picaporte de la puerta la regresó a la realidad. Rápidamente se ocultó tras una columna para que nadie la viera.

Twilight: Y Ash, no te pediré que hables con ella en este momento, pero asegúrate de hacerle saber pronto como te sientes. – Le pidió.

Ash: Así lo hare. Gracias por tu ayuda Twilight. – Se despidió de la princesa y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Fluttershy por su parte, se quedó en su lugar, incapaz de moverse. Su mente y corazón eran un pequeño caos.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se preguntó a sí misma.

La noche dio paso a la mañana. Y en las barracas, los soldados se alistaban para la gran ceremonia.

Nuestro héroe despertó bien temprano, principalmente gracias a un pequeño despertador que Starlight le regló, pues bien sabía que el chamaco gozaba de sueño pesado. Poniéndose su armadura, salió de su cuarto. Lo primero que vio fue a un Poni vestido con una armadura color morado, indicando un rango mayor; Según Shining ese color sólo lo ocupaban los oficiales de alto rango, por lo que era correcto asumir que este era su superior.

Comandante: Tú, el nuevo. – Se dirigió a Ash. – Ven aquí. – Lo llamó.

El chico obedeció y saludó al oficial de forma militar.

Comandante: Como eres nuevo aquí, me presentaré. Soy el comandante Knightshield. – Se presentó. – Sé que por ser el único guardia de la princesa Twilight, eres el soldado de mayor rango de tu sector. Pero en vista de que eres solo un recluta, tendrás que seguir mis órdenes. – Habló con autoridad.

Ash: Entendido. – Confirmó.

El comandante reunió a todos los soldados de las barracas en la sala de información para darles sus instrucciones.

Comandante: Bien, les explicaré como está la cosa. – Mostró un diagrama del castillo. – En el balcón principal estarán los VIP, custodiados por las tropas del Imperio de Cristal y unos pocos guardias de élite de las princesas, yo incluido. El resto de ustedes se repartirá en escuadrones para salvaguardar a los invitados en los demás balcones. – Explicó. – Y en cuanto a ti novato; debido a tu afiliación a Ponyville, tú formarás parte del escuadrón que protegerá a los elementos de la armonía y demás allegados a la princesa de la amistad ¿quedó claro?

Ash: Si, señor. – Respondió fuerte y claro.

Comandante: Bien, reúnanse todos con los miembros de sus escuadres y vayan a sus posiciones tras desayunar. – Indicó. – Ahora, dispérsense.

Tal cual como indicó el comandante, Ash fue al comedor de las barracas para desayunar, asombrando (y en momentos asqueando) en el proceso a todo el que lo veía tragar una cantidad grosera de comida. Al terminar, fue abordado por dos potros, quienes eran sus compañeros de escuadrón. Estos se presentaron como Clear Crest, quien era de color blanco y Night Crest, quien era de color oscuro; ambos gemelos.

Los 3 se pusieron a conocerse mientras se ponían sus armaduras e iban a sus posiciones designadas.

Mientras tanto. Y como si fuera una broma del destino, justo en ese momento Fluttershy caminaba en dirección a las barracas. La chica estaba ahora decidida a hablar con Ash y acararlas cosas.

Fluttershy: _Tranquilízate Fluttershy, seguro que lo que oíste sólo fue un mal entendido._ – Se dijo en su mente. – _Seguramente Ash solo se refirió a nuestra amistad cuando dijo que me quería._ – Y no estaba equivocada.

Al llegar a su destino, vio como el muchacho caminaba acompañado de otros dos guardias. Sin ser notada, la chica se acercó a ellos. Notando que Ash estaba platicando con aquellos individuos, decidió esperar a que acabaran, mas eso no le impidió escuchar cierta conversación que la involucraría.

C. Crest: ¿Entonces, básicamente duermas bajo el mismo techo que la princesa y su alumna? – Preguntó con asombro.

Ash: Pues sí.

N. Crest: ¿Y convives todos los días con ellas y las demás elementos de la armonía? – Cuestionó igual que su hermano.

Ash solo asintió.

C. Crest: Qué envidia amigo. – Le dio palmadas en la espalda.

N. Crest: Si, poder pasar el tiempo con tan lindas yeguas. Muchos desearían estar en tus cascos. – Le dio un golpecito con el codo en complicidad.

Lamentablemente Ash no podía reaccionar con la misma euforia, después de todo era un humano y, aunque reconocía que eran lindas, de momento era la misma lindura con la que vería a una de sus amigas humanas y se sentía incómodo al intentar pensar en una relación con alguna de ellas.

C. Crest: Y dime, ¿Cuál de todas te llama la atención? – Se puso curioso.

Ash: ¿Qué? – No entendió.

N. Crest: Tú sabes. Con tantas ponis atractivas a tu alrededor, mínimo a una ya le has echado el ojo. – Le guiñó el ojo en complicidad.

C. Crest: ¿Será la princesa Twilight o su alumna?

N. Crest: Seguro es aquella unicornio de gran estilo. – Se pusieron a adivinar, hasta que un nombre saltó a la mesa.

C. Crest: O tal vez aquella pegaso de larga crin rosa. – Le atinó de cierta manera.

Ash tuvo un pequeño sobresalto ante la mención de la yegua.

C. Crest: Así que es ella. Buena elección amigo. – Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

N. Crest: Si. Nuestra hermanita una vez nos mostró una revista donde ella salía como modelo y coincido, es preciosa. – Secundó.

La pequeña poni quedó patidifusa de comprobar que sus temores eran ciertos.

Fluttershy: _Entonces es cierto que yo le gusto. Eso quiere decir que mi contraparte hizo algo que hizo que Ash descubrirá que tiene sentimientos por mí. –_ Su mente se sobrecalentó al punto de casi fundirse.

En ese momento, el comandante salió también de las barracas y vio a sus soldados estar ahí nomás parados.

Comandante: ¡OIGAN USTEDES! – Gritó con enfado, alertando a Ash y sus compañeros.

Instintivamente, la pegaso se ocultó tras una columna para evitar ser vista.

Comandante: Si tienen tiempo para ponerse a comadrear, entonces aprovéchenlo yendo a sus puestos antes de que mis cascos y yo decidamos los usemos como sacos de boxeo. – Alzó sus poderosos cascos con furia a los aterrados corceles, quienes no tardaron nadita en irse como almas que lleva el diablo.

Los 3 guardias se reportaron a sus posiciones para el gran evento.

Cerca de la hora indicada, las chicas arribaron. Todas venían con vestidos elegantes, cortesía de la modista del grupo, menos Fluttershy, quien brillaba por su ausencia. Al pasar frente a nuestro héroe, todas le saludaron, a lo que este respondió de igual manera, causando la envidia (de la buena) de los gemelos, quienes no apartaban sus ojos de las señoritas.

En eso, Sonata se acercó a Ash.

Sonata: Ash, ven a ver el evento con nosotras. Puedes sentarte junto a mí. – Lo invitó.

Ash: Lo siento Sonata, pero debo permanecer aquí.

Sonata: ¿Acaso te castigaron? Debiste portarte bien. – Le dijo con su habitual ingenuidad.

Ash: No Sonata, lo que pasa es que aquí soy un guardia y debo cuidar que todas ustedes estén a salvo. – Le explicó.

Sonata: Oh, ya veo. – Dijo algo decepcionada. – Bueno, si eres tú el que nos protege, entonces no tengo nada que temer. – Le sonrió y regresó con las demás, sin saber que eso le daría más material a los gemelos para molestar a Ash.

Al poco tiempo apareció Fluttershy, quien también portaba un lindo vestido de color esmeralda, junto con un adorno para el cabello con tres plumas color verde.

Los gemelos quedaron boquiabiertos por la belleza de la fémina. Definitivamente Rarity sabía cómo sacar lo mejor de sus amigas.

Ash por su parte, dio un profundo respiro y se armó de valor para ir a su encuentro. Se le hacía un nudo en el corazón por la manera en cómo se comportó con ella. No quería seguir ignorando a su querida amiga, quien además era quien lo salvó y alimentó cuando derrotó a la mantícora. Así que decidió seguir el consejo de Twilight y hablar con ella. Tal vez aún prevalecía el conflicto interno en su interior, pero al menos era su deber poner de su parte para que las cosas volviesen a cómo eran antes.

Ash: Hola Fluttershy. – La saludo. – Sabes, acerca de lo que platicamos ayer, quería ver si… – No pudo continuar.

Fluttershy: Hola Ash. Lo siento, no puedo conversar contigo en este momento. – Lo cortó y se fue rápidamente con las demás chicas sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Lo que el desconocía era que en esos momentos, la jovencita también se encontraba ofuscada, aunque en su caso era por un mal entendido. Un mal entendido que podría o no cambiar la forma en que esta veía a nuestro héroe (todo depende de los lectores).

Pero él y Fluttershy no eran los únicos con un conflicto emocional.

En el balcón principal del castillo, las 4 princesas junto con Shining Armor, Sunburst y Flurry Heart, terminaban de alistarse para la ceremonia. Mientras Cadance y Celestia repasaban el programa para el evento, la princesa Luna se veía algo distraída y cabizbaja. Notando eso Twilight se acercó a ella.

Twilight: Princesa Luna, ¿se encuentra bien? – Se preocupó.

Luna: Oh. Este… si… estoy bien. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – Mintió muy mal.

Twilight: Princesa Luna, puede confiar en mí. Si algo le preocupa, me gustaría ayudarle.

Luna dudó sobre si contarle a Twilight lo que la turbaba, pues era algo personal. Pero tras considerar que ella la había ayudado en más de una ocasión, pensó que el contarle podría aliviar algo de su pesar.

Luna: De acuerdo, pero has de prometer guardar el secreto con tu vida. – Condicionó.

Twilight: Lo juro de corazón. – Dibujó una cruz justo en el pecho con su casco.

Luna: Muy bien. Antes de comenzar, debo contarte un secreto…

La princesa Luna le recordó a su escucha la forma en cómo conoció a nuestro héroe, seguido de un secreto que nadie sabía. Resultaba que la diosa de la noche acostumbraba, desde hacía algún tiempo, a visitar a Ash durante la noche tras terminar con sus labores de ayudar a los niños.

En el plano del subconsciente del muchacho, ambos tenían el hábito de contarse como les había ido en su día a día; compartiendo sus pensamientos, dichas y preocupaciones. Sin que nadie se enterase, ambos entablaron una estrecha amistad; y antes de darse cuenta, Luna formó un vínculo como no lo había hecho con ningún otro ser, al punto de que ese evento era lo que más esperaba de su día.

La amistad de Ash era valiosa, pues la desdichada princesa no contaba con muchas amistades. Así que cuando el joven se fue a su misión a la otra dimensión, se sintió sumamente triste y solitaria.

Twilight escuchó atentamente la historia de Luna. Por la forma tan cálida en que ella hablaba del muchacho, Twilight sospechó por un momento que tal vez había algo más, aunque desechó esa idea rápidamente. "Una ridiculez" pensó… oh, que equivocada estaba.

Luna: … Y cuando Ash regresó de su misión al otro lado del espejo, no perdí la oportunidad de ir a visitarlo tras tanto tiempo. Como obviamente no podía simplemente ir a las barracas en persona, hice lo de siempre y fui a verlo en sus sueños. – Inmediatamente su voz cambio a una de dolor. – Pero lo que vi cuando entré a su subconsciente fue…

-Flashback-

La menor de las gobernantes se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo en dirección a los dormitorios de las barracas. De haber estado en su forma física, los demás ponis habrían podido oírla tararear felizmente una dulce melodía.

Al llegar a su destino, recorrió las habitaciones buscando su fiel amigo. En su recorrido, podía observar la gran cantidad de masas oníricas que se manifestaban sobre las cabezas, pero ninguna era la que buscaba. Al final, logró encontrar su objetivo y sin perder ni un segundo, ingresó a su sueño.

-Fin del flashback-

Luna: Pero lo que encontré al ver su sueño fue… fue… – Le costaba expresar lo que vio. – Fue a Ash en su forma original, compartiendo una muestra de afecto con quien parecía ser tu amiga Fluttershy en una forma parecida a la suya. – Twilight no tuvo que esforzarse para saber sobre que escena hablaba la princesa. – Y cuando el beso finalizó y Fluttershy se apartó de Ash, su cuerpo cambio a su forma normal. – De repente, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. – ¿Crees que Ash quiera llevársela con él a su mundo? – Preguntó con miedo.

Twilight o podía creer lo que escuchaba. El shock de ver a Luna actuando tan ansiosa era algo nuevo para ella. Era raro verla perder su usual compostura; y ni siquiera en la ocasión de la noche de Nightmare, cuando sintió la decepción del rechazo por el miedo que todos le albergaban, se comportó así.

Luna: Cuando los vi compartiendo tan íntimo momento, a pesar de saber que todo era un sueño, no pude evitar sentir una opresión en mi pecho. – Se llevó el casco a lugar indicado. – ¿Dime Twilight Sparkle qué es lo que está mal conmigo?

Twilight no podía, o más bien, no quería creer lo que el comportamiento de Luna indicaba.

Twilight: _Calma Twilight Sparkle. Esto no es una de las novelas romántico-fantásticas de Rarity ni una historia inventada por alguien con poca imaginación. Sé que usualmente la respuesta más obvia es la correcta, pero seguro ese no es el caso aquí, así que piensa en una explicación que darle._ – Caviló y caviló. – Seguro esa sensación se debe a que teme perder la amistad de Ash si este comienza a salir con alguien. – Fue su conclusión.

Luna: Debes tener razón. – Aceptó el razonamiento de Twilight. – Pero me es curioso. Siempre pensé que, en el caso de que Ash soñase con tener una relación con alguna de ustedes, seria contigo Twilight Sparkle. – Ese comentario hizo que se le subieran los colores a la yegua.

Twilight: ¿Pe… pero cómo sugiere eso? – Expresó avergonzada. – ¿Por qué yo de entre todas las ponis?

Luna: Bueno, tú eres en quien más confía y con quien más tiempo pasa en su día a día. Así que es más lógico que el vínculo afectivo más fuerte lo tenga contigo. – Razonó.

Twilight: Princesa, déjeme decirle que aquello está alejado de la realidad; Ash y yo sólo somos buenos amigos. _Además a él le gusta la otra Fluttershy._ – Pensó eso último.

Por algún motivo Luna sintió un pequeño alivio al saber que Twilight no parecía tener interés en su amigo. Aun así eso no desvanecía la ansiedad que sentía al recordar como Ash soñaba con besar a otra chica.

Pero su pensamiento seria interrumpido cuando fue llamada por su hermana.

Celestia: Luna, Twilight, ya vamos a comenzar. Por favor ocupen sus posiciones. – Las llamó desde el balcón.

En cuanto a princesa de la amistad se colocó en su posición, pudo ver el patio del castillo repleto de Ponis que se reunieron para la presentación real. La cantidad era varias veces mayor a la ceremonia de cristalización.

Y no era para menos. Tras publicarse la noticia del nacimiento de una bebé alicornio, todo el pueblo poni se emocionó. Era la primera vez en toda la historia conocida ecuestre que sucedía tal acontecimiento, así que la euforia era algo lógica. Dignatarios de todas partes de Equestria, prensa de dichos lugares y el pueblo en general, tenían la vista en el evento.

Todos los participantes estaban en su lugar. Cadance y Shining estaban en el centro junto a su retoño. A la diestra de los padres estaba Sunburst y a la izquierda la orgullosa tía. Por último, a los extremos se encontraban Celestia a la derecha y Luna a la izquierda.

Cadance conjuró un hechizo para aumentar el volumen de su voz y dio un paso al frente.

Cadance: Pueblo de Equestria. – Su voz resonó fuertemente, como si saliera de algún tipo de bocina. – Agradezco a todos su presencia en este día de regocijo para mi familia. Hoy me es con enorme gusto presentarles a un nuevo miembro de la familia real.

Shining y Sunburst dieron un paso al frente. El cristalizador le entregó a Flurry Heart a los padres, quienes la alzaron con su magia, mostrándola a todos los asistentes. La pequeña extendió sus alas y soltó una pequeña risilla que encantó al público, quienes inmediatamente llenaron el recinto de ovaciones.

Las celebraciones continuaron un rato más, siendo amenizadas por un concierto que duró hasta el mediodía. Terminando el evento, fue turno de pasar al salón principal para la conferencia de prensa venidera.

Para las chicas en el balcón junto a nuestro héroe, también era señal de regresar al interior del castillo. Ash quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Fluttershy, más la fémina nuevamente le dio el avión y con evasivas se retiró. Por otro lado, Sonata no perdió el chance para pegársele a su nuevo amigo quien, aunque algo decaído, siempre tenía una sonrisa para sus amistades.

En el gran salón se acomodó una gran mesa, que ocuparon las princesas y el capitán de la guardia, y varias sillas para los miembros de la prensa. Las chicas tenían un lugar reservado en primera fila para ellas e incluso tenían un asiento reservado para Ash, pero como él tenía que seguir con sus labores de guardia no pudo unírseles.

En la conferencia se le cuestionó a Cadance acerca del papel que ocuparía la nueva alicornio en Equestria, el tipo de educación que recibiría y quienes serían sus tutores, cómo los padres podrían manejar sus tiempos entre su hija y sus deberes como monarca y capitán de la guardia, entre otras muchas.

Con la experiencia que tenían en la política, Cadance y Shining contestaron a cada cuestionamiento con singular calma y decoro. Sobre el papel de la bebé, aclararon que eso se decidiría cuando estuviese la madurez física y mental para manejar las responsabilidades de un princesa; con respecto a los tutores, se reveló que estos serían su cristalizador Sunburst y la princesa Luna. Esto obviamente no alegró a muchos de los presentes, pues el estigma de Nightmare Moon seguía vivo, más Celestia y Twilight les recordaron que esa amenaza se había ido para siempre. Además, lo que ellos no sabían era que el posicionamiento de Luna como instructora de Flurry Heart, le permitiría hacer pública la labor de esta para procurar los sueños de los infantes sin alarmar a todo mundo; usando como pretexto que primero lo hacía con la bebé y luego decidió expandirse al reino.

Terminada la ronda de prensa, los asistentes se retiraron. Debido al ajetreo de los eventos, la pequeña alicornio estaba fastidiada, así que los padres decidieron llevársela a que tomara una siesta. Mientras, las chicas se reunieron con Twilight y las princesas.

Applejack: Felicidades, parece que todo el evento fue un éxito.

Pinkie: Y la celebración fue lo máximo. – Expresó animada.

Twilight: Yo también me alegro. Con tantas cosas que hubo en el último mes, la presentación oficial se retrasó y temía que hubiese problemas. – Confesó. – Pero me alivia saber que todo salió a pedir de boca.

Celestia: Y si todo sale bien, Luna podrá dar conocer sus actividades nocturnas sin miedo al rechazo. – Añadió.

Luna: Eso espero hermana.

Rarity: Ya verá que si princesa. Dejaron a todo poni convencido de que usted tiene las mejores intenciones para con Flurry Heart, así que dudo que haya mucha oposición.

Fluttershy: Además de que su trabajo es de lo más altruista.

Lo que no sabían era que no todos estaban conformes y pronto lo descubrirían.

Spike: Y bueno ¿alguien más tiene hambre? – Dijo el dragoncito, a quien ya le rugía la tripa.

Luna: Veo que se te pegó el buen apetito de tu maestro. – Rio.

Spike: Oigan, ayudar toda la mañana a Twilight deja a uno muy hambriento.

Celestia: Con lo ocupadas que estuvimos, tampoco nosotras tuvimos oportunidad de comer bien. ¿Qué les parece si le digo a la cocina que nos preparen una abundante merienda? – Propuso a lo que todas asintieron. – E inviten a Ash, seguro que para este momento lo habrán dispensado de sus labores por el día y seguro que no querrá perderse una comida.

Efectivamente a Ash se le liberó de sus deberes por el resto del día y el grupo completo se reunió a la mesa para la comida. Nuevamente allí fue muy solicitado el joven, con Sonata sentándose a un lado y Luna del otro. La princesa sintió una leve opresión en su pecho de ver a la nueva poni interactuar de forma tan apegada al muchacho, igual a como se sintió al ver a Ash en su sueño besándose con Fluttershy.

Lamentablemente para ambas, la mayoría de la atención del chico estaba enfocada justamente en la pegaso amarilla. Justo cuando estaba decidido a contarle toda la verdad, esta parecía que deseaba evitarlo a como diera lugar, y eso podía corroborarse al ver como la mencionada estaba en el asiento más alejado de él.

Terminado los alimentos, Ash quiso abordar a Fluttershy, más esta rápidamente le pidió a Rarity pasar un día de compras juntas. Obviamente ella no era aficionada al shopping como lo era su amiga, pero no estaba en condiciones aun para hablar con Ash y conocía lo suficiente al jovenzuelo como para saber que él no se atrevería a ir a ese tipo de actividades.

Y efectivamente, Ash no insistió en acompañarla. A pesar de que sintió que la suerte no estaba de su lado, no perdió la fe en que podría hablar con ella. Después de todo, tal cual se lo había dicho a Twilight, la veía casi a diario. Así que, sin la pegaso rosada disponible, se dispuso a pasar el resto de la tarde con el resto de sus amigas.

A la noche, el individuo estaba muerto de cansancio. Toda la tarde se la pasó en diversas actividades con sus amigas: Primero tuvo una sesión de entrenamiento con Spike y después con la princesa Celestia, luego se echó unas carreras con Rainbow donde perdió por poco, a continuación ayudó a hornear tartas de manzana con Applejack y Pinkie y para terminar fue a la biblioteca del castillo a ayudar a Twilight a explorar los nuevos libros que le llegaron. Tanta actividad lo dejó agotado, por lo que tan sólo al entrar a la habitación azotó como costal en la cama.

La mañana siguiente pintaba de ser un día maravilloso. Cadance y Shining planeaban regresar a al Imperio de Cristal tras pasar un rato con la familia de este último, Twilight deseaba acompañar a su hermano y cuñada en la visita y luego pasar el resto del día con sus amigas y, ¿por qué no?, pasar a las librerías a continuar surtiéndose de los más novedosos volúmenes sobre temas diversos. Por otro lado, Luna, al igual que Sonata, planeaban pasar el día con su amigo, mientras que este lo que deseaba, era poder aclarar las cosas con Fluttershy.

Pero todos los planes se irían al caño cuando Spike, Applejack y Rainbow Dash entraron al salón del trono, donde Twilight, Celestia y Luna ya estaban reunidas.

Spike: EMERGENCIA EMERGENCIA. – Gritaba el dragoncito.

Applejack: ¡Twilight, princesas, deben leer esto!

Spike le pasó a Twilight un periódico que sostenía, el cual contenía el siguiente encabezado.

"Última noticia"

"Ceremonia de presentación es en realidad una tapadera."

Celestia: ¿Pero qué clase de absurdo es esto? – Preguntó ofendida.

Luna: "La ceremonia de presentación de la heredera de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza fue un evento que trajo suma dicha a los habitantes de Equestria, pero esto solo ha sido un pantalla para ocultarnos lo que de verdad ocurre en el reino". – Leyó. – ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó.

Twilight: Debemos llamar a todos cuanto antes.

El resto del grupo fue convocado inmediatamente.

Rarity: Con todo respeto, espero que sea importante. Tenía reservada toda una tarde en el mejor spa de la ciudad y conseguir una reservación me tomó un mundo de favores. – Se quejó la unicornio, quien usaba un sombrero largo veraniego y unas gafas para el sol.

Twilight: Créeme, lo es. – Le contestó. – Miren esto. – Les entregó a cada quien una copia del periódico que mandó a pedir.

Después del encabezado, lo que resaltaba a la vista era una fotografía en donde se mostraba una escena muy familiar. La imagen enfocaba la batalla entre Ash y Shining Armor. La foto tenía muy buena calidad y se enfocaba perfectamente a ambos machos en su forma de alocornio y de greninjash, lanzándose ataques.

Rainbow: "La foto, tomada hace más de un mes, muestra al capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor y a otro poni desconocido, convertidos en alicornios y teniendo un combate en presencia de las princesas." – Leyó. – "¿Cómo es posible que el príncipe Armor se convirtiera en alicornio, junto con aquel desconocido? Y más importante ¿Por qué nuestras gobernantes nos ocultan la existencia de dicho fenómeno?"

Twilight: "Un testigo presencial nos contó que aquello formaba parte de algún ritual de pedidura de casco." – Al leer eso, arrugó el periódico. – Mamá. – Gruñó enojada.

Cadance: Esto es muy malo. – Recordó que nunca le dijeron a la suegra que guardara el secreto de lo que había visto.

Shining: Debido a mi arranque llamamos demasiado la atención y debilité la guardia en el castillo con tal de atraparte. – Se recriminó. – Seguro algún reportero aprovechó para merodear por el castillo y terminó encontrándonos.

Ash: Yo tampoco debí aceptar el reto. De ser más prudente, jamás hubiera pasado esto. – Se lamentó.

Pinkie: Al menos sacaron tu mejor ángulo. Te vez bastante genial y gallardo desde este ángulo. – Intentó animarlo.

Spike: Pero eso no es todo lo que dicen.

Starlight: "Y eso no es todo lo que nos oculta nuestro gobierno. Algunos astrónomos aficionados de varias partes del reino, aseguran haber visto lo que parecían ser guardias reales escoltando a una figura desconocida durante la noche, quien se presume podría ser la princesa Luna".

Luna: Oh no.

En eso, un sonido llamó la atención de todos. Prestando atención, se escuchaba el barullo de varios ponis y este se hacía cada vez más fuerte a cada segundo. De repente un guardia entró con una cara de miedo.

Guardia: ¡Princesa Celestia, venga rápido! – Dijo alarmado igual que Spike. – El pueblo… esta iracundo.

Todos fueron a investigar de qué trataba tanto alboroto, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa. En el mismo jardín donde se había reunido el día anterior una multitud para celebrar a la nueva alicornio, ahora se encontraba lleno de una turba iracunda.

Pinkie: ¿Creen que estén aquí para seguir celebrando?

Todos voltearon a verla arqueando una ceja.

Pinkie: Si, ni se para que lo sugerí. – Reconoció.

Twilight: Esto nunca había pasado. ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Se desesperó.

Celestia: Cálmate Twilight y ven conmigo. – Le dijo con autoridad, logrando que dejara su ansiedad. – Luna, Cadance, vengan también. – Indicó.

Celestia y las demás fueron al balcón principal para confrontar a la multitud, mientras que Ash y las demás se dirigieron a otro balcón, algo más alejado, para poder ver lo que ocurría.

Las 4 princesas salieron al balcón a encarar a la multitud. Todas lucían imponentes; incluso Twilight, quien era la que se veía más como una poni regular. Celestia había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos que tenían que mostrarse con porte y autoridad sin importar cuanta presión o inseguridad tuviera. De lo contrario, el pueblo la consideraría débil y muchos buscarían aprovecharse de ello.

Iluminando su cuerno, activó un hechizo para aumentar su voz, así como Cadance el día anterior.

Celestia: Pueblo mío ¿Por qué se han aglomerado de esta forma en frente de mi castillo? ¿Cuál es su inconformidad? – Les cuestionó.

De entre la multitud, un unicornio regordete, que sostenía con su magia un bloc de notas y una pluma y en su cuello colgaba una cámara fotográfica, pasó al frente.

¿?: Mi nombre es Jerky Journal o J. J. para más corto (porque referencias). Y hablo en nombre de todos cuando le digo que exigimos respuestas a lo que su gobierno nos está ocultando. – El pueblo tras de él, gritó en clamores de "Queremos la verdad".

Celestia: Por su apariencia señor J. J. veo que es un reportero. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que fue usted quien escribió la nota que hoy encontré en mi periódico?

J. J.: Podría ser, después de todo el periódico no publica los nombres de quienes escriben los artículos, por protección a los reporteros. Después de todo somos el mayor periódico de contracorriente en Equestria.

En el otro balcón, nuestros héroes escuchaban lo que decía el sujeto.

Ash: ¿Qué es contracorriente? – Preguntó confundido.

Starlight: La contracorriente es una postura política que se dedica a estar en contra de la opinión general o de los gobernantes. – Explicó.

Rarity: ¿Cómo puede existir gente que cuestione el gobierno de la princesa Celestia? Todo lo que hace es por el bien de Equestria. – Dijo indignada.

Starlight: Es justamente por eso que existe. – Dijo confundiéndolos a todos. – Sin la contracorriente para cuestionar las decisiones y ver los flaqueos en las políticas, la princesa creería que todo lo que hace es correcto y podría tomar las decisiones menos acertadas. – Explicó. – Pero para poder soportar estar bajo la lupa y que critiquen su juicio todo el tiempo, es algo que no muchos pueden hacer. La princesa Celestia tiene una voluntad muy fuerte.

Todos vieron con una luz aún más brillante a la diosa del sol. Quien por cierto, no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Celestia: Mis queridos ciudadanos, les juro que no es mi intensión ocultarles información, más deben comprender que existen asuntos de suma importancia de los que no podemos hablarles a momento. – Buscó la comprensión de la multitud.

J. J.: Pues ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que dichos "asuntos" fueron capturados en cámara y no veo señales de que están dispuestos a sacarlos a la luz pública. Sin mencionar que eso nos hace preguntarnos desde hace cuánto es que dichos "asuntos" han estado ocultos de todos. – Argumentó.

Celestia: Como he dicho, estos temas son de suma importancia y hasta no haberlos discutido a fondo, no es posible sacarlos a la luz pública. – Contestó manteniendo su postura, esperando que, con suerte, eso calmara al reportero.

J. J.: Princesa, usted dice que por ser asuntos importantes deberían mantenerse ocultos, ¿pero no será que usted decidió deliberadamente no revelarlos? – Instigó.

Celestia: No me gusta su tono. Si tiene algo que decir, le recomiendo que lo haga directamente.

J. J.: Por supuesto. – Mostró su periódico. – Comencemos con los avistamientos que han ocurrido en los últimos meses por habitantes diversos del reino. Según testimonios recopilados durante los últimos 2 meses, hemos encontrado que hay varios que aseguran haber visto a su guardia personal y a la princesa Luna recorrer el cielo nocturno.

Celestia: Seguro se confundieron. Después de todo, no hay ninguna prueba que avale el testimonio. – Refutó.

J. J.: Seguro que sí, si tan solo fuese UN testimonio. – Hizo énfasis. – Pero en este caso son varios los testimonios de varios sitios distintos y por ponis que ni siquiera se conocen entre sí. Y todos coinciden en las descripciones dadas de su guardia personal, además de otra criatura voladora, negra como la noche. – Lanzó su argumento. – Así que, aunque no haya alguna imagen, la cantidad de testimonios coincidentes son prueba suficiente.

Celestia chasqueó los dientes por lo bajo. Por lo visto J. J. no se detendría hasta que ella expusiera todo y así poder desprestigiarla. Y era de esperarse, pues Celestia recordó que ya lo conocía. J. J. era uno de los principales conductores de la contracorriente en Equestria.

El sujeto era un desconocido que usó su visión del gobierno como gancho para subir en popularidad en el periódico. Más su objetivo real era conseguir influencia para obtener un título nobiliario, con la excusa de que su forma de pensar ayudaría al progreso de Equestria. Desgraciadamente, la gobernante vería tras de su tapadera y le negaría cualquier título. Desde ese momento, el reportero se volvió especialmente crítico con las decisiones de la alicornio.

Pero con lo que no contaba, era con que esta ya estaba preparada para esa situación. Retomando su postura, habló.

Celestia: Si tanto desea saber, le informarle que, efectivamente, aquella figura que vieron era la de mi querida hermana. Y lo que ella hacia era en pro de la seguridad del reino. – Contestó. – Para evitar que amenazas como Tirek o el Rey Sombra nos ataquen, mi hermana se ofreció para hacer patrullajes nocturnos por toda Equestria y así asegurarnos de no ser tomados por sorpresa. – Explicó. La princesa ya tenía planeada esa mentira en caso de que alguien llegase a descubrir a Luna. – Y con respecto a la guardia, yo fui quien se la asignó, pues bien sé que aún hay ponis que no confían en ella del todo.

Celestia sonrió satisfecha, su declaración calmó un poco al pueblo. Con ello esperaba que las aguas se calmaran.

J. J.: Tiene razón en ello. – Admitió la derrota en ese tema. – Supongo que quien mejor para entender el pensamiento criminal que una villana ex-convicta. – Aunque claro que no lo haría sin soltar algo de cizaña. – Además. – A parte de que, quitando su trabajo de levantar la luna, no cumple con ninguna otra función que justifique su cargo de princesa.

Aquello logró tocar una fibra sensible en la menor de las hermanas. Por más que odiase admitirlo, el reportero tenía algo de razón. Aunque mantenía un rol monárquico, no participaba activamente en ninguna actividad legislativa o desempeñaba algún cargo público. Lo más que hacía era servir como consejera para su hermana y eso sólo de vez en cuando. El atraso de varios siglos en materia política, la hacían poco útil en esos aspectos.

Celestia tenía ganas de gritarle al sujeto cuanto insulto existiese, más su cargo y porte se lo impedían. A veces no podía concebir que hubiese ponis tan despreciables en su reino.

Celestia: Ahora con el asunto arreglado, me imagino podrán dispersarse.

J. J.: Aun no. Hay otro asunto mucho más relevante del que el pueblo busca respuestas. – Nuevamente mostró la publicación impresa. – Observe esta fotografía. – Señaló justo a la imagen de Ash y Shining en su duelo. – Es entendible que quisiera ocultar las labores de su querida hermana, ¿pero cuál es el sentido en ocultar la existencia de dos alicornios macho? – Inquirió. – Estas fotos fueron tomadas hace más de un mes y podemos ver claramente al príncipe Armor y a un poni desconocido adoptar dicha forma.

Celestia estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando este retomó la palabra.

J. J.: Para aclarar este misterioso fenómeno, nuestros colaboradores se pusieron a investigar exhaustivamente durante el último mes y medio. – Comentó. – Lamentablemente no hay casi información sobre la raza de los alicornios, por lo que mi… digo, la investigación de ellos fue muy accidentada. Pero al final, se logró obtener algo.

Las princesas sudaron frio al oír eso. Si se revelaba que era necesario el acto carnal para que el macho pudiera acceder a la magia alicornio, era posible que aquellos en busca de poder intentaran ejercer presión política con tal de casarse con una de ellas y obtener así dicha magia; y eso sólo en el mejor de los casos.

J. J.: Gracias a algunos preservadores de antigüedades, se logró averiguar que el fenómeno de los alicornios macho, tiene que ver con la ceremonia de matrimonio. – Concluyó. – Y como la princesa Cadenza ha estado casada por ya un buen tiempo con el príncipe Armor, eso significaría que esa información la conocen desde hace ya mucho.

La indirecta acusación reavivó las llamas de la inconformidad en el pueblo.

Aunque le hubiese gustado sentirse aliviada porque J. J. no descifró la verdadera forma de que un macho se volviese alicornio, no podía, pues ahora tenía la soga al cuello con la nueva acusación. Era cierto que había guardado dicho secreto por milenios, más no con malas intenciones; Con su hermana exiliada en la Luna y tras la muerte de su primer y único marido, no existía la necesidad de hablar del tema, por lo que simplemente cayó en el olvido. No sería hasta que su sobrina Cadance anunciara su matrimonio que el asunto volvió a ser relevante.

J. J.: ¿Será que acaso nuestra princesa solo quiere mantener su orden matriarcal, evitando que existan más alicornios macho?

Celestia: Eso es absurdo. – Contestó enfadada. – La única razón de que el tema no hubiese salido a la luz es porque ninguna alicornio había contraído nupcias en milenios.

J. J.: ¿Y por qué no? Estoy seguro de que hay muchos potros capacitados para dirigir el reino junto a usted. – Insistió. – Incluso, estoy seguro de que la más nueva de las princesas se vería beneficiada de tener a su lado a un compañero con experiencia. – Se refirió a Twilight. – Eso seguro aumentaría el poder militar y político.

Al escuchar tales insinuaciones, Cadance dio un paso al frente enfadada.

Cadance: Cómo princesa del amor, no puedo quedarme callada ante lo que propone. – Dio un paso al frente. – El matrimonio entre dos ponis es un vínculo que se forma por el genuino amor entre ellos, no por simples intereses egoístas.

J. J.: Con que egoísta ehhhh. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – ¿Entonces no serían las acciones de nuestras gobernantes como un acto de gran egoísmo? – Preguntó retóricamente la audiencia. – Digo, trayendo de regreso a SU HERMANA, una antigua criminal y devolviéndola a una posición de poder; despetrificando al demonio del caos y perdonando su traición al aliarse con Tirek, quien por poco acaba con nuestra civilización; y no podemos olvidar que nos ocultó la existencia de dos alicornios macho, el capitán de la guardia y aquel otro poni misterioso del que nadie sabe nada y no hay registro de su previa existencia. – Señaló.

J. J.: ¿Cómo podemos confiar en el gobierno de alguien que se preocupa más por tener a su familia en posiciones de poder y ocultar información, que en su propio pueblo? – Lanzó una baja acusación. – ¿No sería más conveniente tener algo de visión masculina en nuestro gobierno? Una visión que se muestre implacable y con decisión.

Los ánimos de la audiencia se encendieron aún más, exigiendo respuestas a las acusaciones lanzadas.

Las 4 princesas sintieron aquella presión, temiendo que, con una chispa más, las cosas podrían llegar a ponerse violentas.

Pero en ese momento, una voz se alzó de entre las demás.

Ash: ¡YA BASTA! – Gritó, causando que todos voltearan a verlo.

Usando su ataque rápido, el chico saltó de bacón en balcón con singular agilidad, hasta aterrizar en el que estaban las princesas. Los presentes observaron aquellos con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Ash: No sé de mucho de política y esas cosas, pero si de algo si se, es que las princesas son todo menos egoístas. – Las defendió. – Desde que llegue a Poniville estas 4 princesas no han hecho más que ayudarme. La princesa Twilight y sus amigas me salvaron de morir cuando estuve perdido y me ofrecieron un techo donde quedarme, la princesa Celestia ofreció todos sus esfuerzos para ayudarme a regresar a mi hogar, la princesa Cadance fue quien me consiguió mi trabajo como un guardia y la princesa Luna me confortó cuando estuve a punto de rendirme. – Expresó con gratitud y decisión. – Así que no permitiré que alguien diga que ellas no piensan en los demás. – Los miró decididamente.

J. J.: ¿Y puedo preguntar tú quién eres?

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum.

La muchedumbre se recuperó de la momentánea impresión ocasionada por la súbita intervención de Ah y su discurso. Rápidamente reconocieron al joven de extrañas facciones, comenzando a murmurar entre sí "Es el", "Sí, se parece", "¿Pero que no era azul?", "Tal vez fue por el campo de fuerza" decían todos. Tales murmullos llegaron a oídos de J. J., quien identificó a nuestro héroe.

J. J.: Ya te recuerdo. Tú eras el potro que luchó contra el capitán de la guardia. – Recordó. – Me alegra que te presentaras, me ahorraste la molestia de tener que buscarte. – Usando su magia levitó su bloc de notas y su pluma. – ¿Podrías decirnos de donde provienes y qué relación guardas con las princesas? – Interrogó.

Celestia: Ash, ten cuidado con lo que respondes, ya viste que puede usar tus respuestas en tu contra. – Advirtió.

Ash: No se preocupe princesa. – Asintió. – Pues como ya dije, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy el guardia de la princesa Twilight Sparkle. – Se presentó dándose un golpe en el pecho. – Y sobre el lugar de donde provengo, sólo puedo decir que vengo de muy lejos.

J. J.: Eso no suena muy confiable; es más, suena sospechoso. Un total desconocido, proveniente de quien sabe dónde, ocupando una importante posición tan relevante y, sobre todo, cercana a la realeza. – Argumentó. – Bien podría ser un enemigo disfrazado, tal como lo fue la reina Chrysalis.

El enfurecido pueblo, secundó la declaración de J. J. y alzaron aún más fervientemente sus voces exigiendo explicaciones.

Ash debía hacer algo. Pese a que tenía buenas intenciones, su impetuosa intervención parecía solamente haber avivado las llamas del descontento. Cavilando al respecto, nuestro joven decidió que solo existía un camino que aclararía todas las dudas.

Ash: De acuerdo, les diré la verdad. – Dijo con decisión.

Twilight: ¡Espera Ash! – Lo detuvo. – Piensa en lo que estás diciendo. Si dices la verdad, es posible que el pueblo quiera lincharte por creerte una amenaza. – Advirtió.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella.

Ash: Twilight, confía en mí. – La miró a los ojos manteniendo su semblante confiado.

A pesar de que la yegua quería detenerlo, había algo en su mirada que parecía desvanecer toda preocupación.

Ash volvió al balcón para hablar nuevamente.

Ash: Yo vengo de un lugar llamado Pueblo Paleta que se encuentra en un lugar muy lejano; tanto que uno no podría llegar allí por medios normales. Allí, mi pueblo y las demás criaturas trabajamos juntos, lado a lado, para cumplir nuestros sueños. – Comenzó a relatar. – Pero un villano se hizo de un poder inimaginable, con el que busca conquistar mi hogar. Afortunadamente, pude ser enviado aquí para buscar una forma de detenerlo. Pero me perdí en un bosque extraño y fueron la princesa Twilight y sus amigas quienes me encontraron y cuidaron.

Técnicamente, el muchacho les contó la verdad a los presentes, aunque obviamente omitió ciertos datos que cambiarían la perspectiva de todos. Gracias a su "honesta" declaración, logró simpatizar un poco con la audiencia.

J. J.: Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido. Gracias a ti, tengo la última pieza en el rompecabezas.

J. J.: Así que es un viajero de tierras lejanas en busca de poder para vencer a un mal latente. Una historia romántica sin duda. – Recapituló con falsa emoción. – Entonces, y en vista de que está siendo honesto con nosotros, cosa que nuestras princesas no han sido, ¿podría decirnos a cuál de las 3 restante fue a quien desposó? – Preguntó arteramente.

Todos: ¿¡QUE!? – Quedaron patidifusos los involucrados, incluidas las chicas en el balcón.

J. J.: Es bastante evidente, sólo miren. – Enfocó la atención a la imagen de él en el diario. – Si has podido volverte alicornio, según los descubrimientos antes mencionados, eso significa que contrajiste matrimonio con una de ellas.

El plan de desprestigio de J. J. marchaba bien. Con la acusación sobre las actividades de Luna, logró que Celestia admitiese que le ocultaba información al pueblo y también podía explotar la mala fama de la princesa de la noche en su beneficio. Luego usó el hecho de los 2 alicornios para abrir la duda sobre la eficacia del gobierno de Celestia e instigar a la población a exigir un líder masculino; uno que pudiera proporcionarle un puesto en la nobleza. Y la parte final era usa la supuesta boda secreta entre nuestro héroe y alguna de las princesas para ejercer presión y estas se vieran obligadas a aceptar un matrimonio político.

Claro que la pequeña intervención de Ash calmaría ligeramente las aguas, mas no afectaba en nada a la última parte de su plan de desprestigio.

J. J.: ¿Entonces puede deciros con cuál de las princesas contrajo nupcias? – Volvió a cuestionarle.

Ash: ¿De qué habla? Yo no me he casado con nadie. – Dijo confundido, aunque calmado y sincero.

Afortunadamente para J. J., no tenía información alguna sobre Ash, por lo que el joven resultaba ser un ente completamente desconocido. Cosa que le jugaría en su contra.

J. J.: Es inútil que intentes engañarnos. Todos vimos la foto de ti en forma de alicornio. – Insistió.

Ash: Eso es fácil de explicar. Esa transformación es una habilidad mía. – Contestó.

La gente lo miró con incredulidad. Si de por sí, ya resultaba increíble la existencia de los alicornios macho, que viniera un completo extraño, de sabría Celestia donde, a decirles que eso es una habilidad innata de su persona ya era el colmo de lo ridículo.

Ash: Déjenme mostrarles. – Dijo al ver que nadie parecía creerle y ya lo tachaban de loco. Tras dar un profundo respiro, reunió su energía para, acto seguido, hacer algo inesperado. Pegando un brinco desde el barandal del balcón, saltó hacia el suelo.

Los presentes gritaron de terror ante tal acto de imprudencia, sin saber que todo era parte del show.

Mientras caía, alrededor de nuestro héroe se formó un torrente de agua que lo envolvió en un capullo esférico justo antes de tocar el suelo.

Tanto la multitud como el reportero quedaron atónitos y expectantes. No sabían de donde se había formado aquella esfera, ni si aquel unicornio seguía vivo o no.

Pero su respuesta vendría cuando el capullo se abrió formando un par de alas de agua cristalina, las cuales se ajustaron a los costados de Ash, quien había cambiado el color de su pelaje por un azul rey y sus ojos y cuerno adoptaron un tono rojo carmesí. Con los rayos del sol, aquellas alas destellaron como si tuvieran cientos de cristales en su interior.

El público quedó maravillado con ese pequeño espectáculo, al grado de que olvidaron momentáneamente que estaban enojados en primer lugar.

Ash: ¿Lo ven?

J. J. estaba que no se lo podía creer. Quitando el hecho de que tenía una enorme primicia justo en su cara, que el mocoso utilizara quien sabe qué clase de magia para volverse alicornio, representaba un enorme bache en su acusación de una boda secreta. Tenía que pensar rápidamente en un modo de volver a tener el control de la situación, y afortunadamente tenía un medio para ello, aunque implicase usar un método más ruin.

J. J.: Ok, te creo ahora. – Lo miró de arriba abajo. – Es una magia extremadamente rara la que posees. ¿Estarías dispuesto a compartir con nosotros tus conocimientos? Sería beneficioso para la población.

Ash: Lo siento, pero no es posible. Las cosas funcionan algo diferente de cómo o hace aquí en Equestria. Por ejemplo, yo no puedo usar magia como ustedes, sino que lo hago de otra forma. – Para demostrarlo, uso atactrueno, lanzando un relámpago desde su cuerno hacia el cielo. Luego, con sus alas, lanzó un gran shuriken de agua, el cual reventó con una tormenta de hojas.

Los ponis miraron con respeto, y algo de temor, el poder del extranjero. J. J. estaba seguro de que, de seguir así, el muchacho se ganaría la suficiente simpatía de la muchedumbre como para hacerlos olvidar todas las acusaciones a Celestia, así que debía actuar rápido.

J. J.: Entonces, regresando al tema. – Trató de volver a su terreno. – Dices que no contrajiste matrimonio. Si eso es cierto, entonces explica ¿por qué luchaste contra el capitán de la guardia? – Inquirió. – Un testigo presencial de todo el acontecimiento contó al periódico que aquello se trataba de una ceremonia de pedidura de casco hacia una de las princesas, cuyo nombre no reveló.

Tanto Twilight como Shining y Cadance, sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba ese testigo; era obvio que se trataba de Twilight Velvet, madre de los 2 primeros. Seguramente J. J. había logrado sonsacarle algún tipo de información, mas esta reaccionó suficientemente rápido como para no revelarle la identidad de la princesa en cuestión.

J. J.: Si dices que no te casaste con ninguna de ellas, tengo entonces que exponer a aquella fuente como una mentirosa ante la sociedad. – Anunció, aunque los 3 miembros de aquella familia, sabían que aquello era una amenaza.

Ash desconocía quien era aquella fuete de la que tanto hablaba el reportero. Afortunadamente volteó hacia el balcón para ver si alguien de ellos sabia, notando los preocupados rostros de sus amigos. A pesar de tener una limitada capacidad mental, logró hilar las cosas por simple proceso de eliminación, llevándolo a descubrir que se trataba de alguno de los padres de Twilight.

El chico se vio en una encrucijada. Por un lado, no quería que alguna de sus amigas princesas se viera perjudicada por los chismes, pero también deseaba lo mismo para la familia de Twilight. Por varios segundos, su mente se debatió el mejor curso de acción.

Mientras tanto, en el otro balcón, las chicas presenciaban todo. Por un momento también pensaron que la intervención de Ash calmaría las cosas, más J. J. demostró lo contrario.

Rainbow: Esa cucaracha rastrera. – Gruñó furia. – Solo esperen a que lo agarre solo y no volverá a decir ninguna acusación. Es más, no volverá a decir nada. – Se talló los cascos.

Applejack: Generalmente te detendría, pero en este momento te apoyo con toda violencia. – secundó.

Fluttershy: Ojalá pudiésemos hacer algo para ayudar. – Se lamentó.

¿?: Cuanto conflicto. – Una ansiosa voz sonó a espaldas de todas.

Al voltear atrás, vieron a Sonata, quien se relamía los labios como si tuviese enfrente un banquete.

Starlight: ¿Sonata, estas bien? – Se preocupó.

Sonata: Hay tanto conflicto ahí abajo. Aquel poni tiene un gran sentimiento de conflicto contra las princesas y los otros se encuentran conflictuado consigo mismos sobre a quién creerle. – La chica se estaba babeando. – Hay tanto como para llenarme por un par de meses.

Starlight: ¡Eso es! – Esas palabras le prendieron el foco. – ¿Crees que puedas usar tu habilidad para comerte todo su conflicto?

Sonata: Necesitaría que todos me escucharan para que la magia funcionara.

Rarity: Espera un momento. No podemos dejar que use su magia así como así. Si la descubren usando su canto para absorber el conflicto, seguro aumentarán las sospechas y aquel sujeto querrá investigar. – Les advirtió.

Pinkie: Uh uh, tengo una idea. – Dio brinquitos, para luego llevarse a Sonta por el casco, siendo seguida por las demás.

Por mientras, de regreso con nuestro héroe, este seguía con su debate interno hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Twilight: La verdad es que tiene toda la razón. Aquello si fue una pedidura de casco. – Fue ella quien decidió tomar la bala por sus padres.

J. J.: ¿Y quién fue la doncella prometida? – El sujeto deseaba que lo dijera de su propia boca, completando así su plan.

Luna: Fue conmigo. – Su sorpresiva intervención alerto a todos, dirigiendo todas las miradas a su ser.

Tanto Celestia como Twilight quedaron boquiabiertas de la impresión. Por su parte, Luna, al igual que Starlight en su momento, sentía que le debía mucho a joven por ayudarla tanto y ahora era el momento de retribuirle.

La princesa de la noche descendió suavemente, posándose junto a Ash. Esta se veía tranquila y estoica; sin mostrar algún signo de debilidad o titubeo del que J. J. pudiese aprovecharse.

Luna: Les explicaré todo. – Comenzó a hablar a sabiendas que el pueblo exigiría una explicación. – como el joven a mi lado ya les relató, él vino desde una tierra lejana en busca de hacerse más fuerte. Volviéndose amigo de la princesa Twilight y los elementos de la armonía, fue que terminó conociéndonos al resto de las princesas y al capitán de la guardia. Este fue quien le reveló que podía acceder a la magia alicornio si se comprometía con una de nosotras. Ash entonces, propuso un matrimonio político donde, a cambio de obtener dicha magia, prometía que su pueblo formaría parte de la nación de Equestria.

Nadie de lo que estuvieron involucrados podían dar crédito a lo que oían. Luna contaba aquella mentira con tanta naturalidad como su realmente lo hubiese vivido y nadie podía cuestionarla.

Luna: La elegida para aceptar el compromiso fui yo pues, como usted dijo, no poseo un gran cargo dentro del gobierno, así que no habría ningún conflicto de interés si se volvía mi esposo. La prueba que se le impuso para ver si era apto fue un combate contra el capitán de la guardia, quien es nuestro mejor guerrero. – Luna señaló hacia el balcón, donde Shining hizo acto de presencia y resopló de forma intimidante. – Como resultará evidente, Ash no pudo vencerlo, por lo que dicho compromiso fue cancelado. Aun así, se le ofreció un puesto como guardia de la princesa Twilight para cultivar su fuerza y tal vez, si logra volverse digno, algún día en el futuro se le permita repetir su propuesta.

Con eso dicho, cualquier atisbo de duda que le quedaba a Twilight y cualquier deseo que tenia de que sólo fuese una mentira, fueron desvanecidos. Lo que luna sentía por su amigo iba más allá de una amistad muy estrecha.

Luna: Supongo que eso contesta su última pregunta. – Se dirigió con altives a J. J.

El reportero rechinaba los dientes de la frustración. Odiaba perder en su propio juego, pero al menos no se iría con las manos vacías. Si no podía usar a Ash como punto de presión para obligar al matrimonio político, al menos tenía al pueblo. Podía organizar una serie de marchas y protestas para llegar a su meta, aunque eso llevase más tiempo.

O eso era lo que creía, porque en ese momento un suave cantó llegó a sus oídos. Como por arte de magia (que de hecho, eso era) sintió como todo deseo de pelear contra Celestia se desvanecía poco a poco a medida que seguía la melodía. Volteando a todos lado, buscó el origen del cántico, más el sonido provenía de todas partes. Y la misteriosa voz no solo lo afectaba a él, sino también a los de todos los presentes, quienes rápidamente dejaron ir todo el conflicto que sentían.

Ash y Twilight comprendieron de quien provenía aquella magia, mientras que Celestia, Luna y Cadance desconocían totalmente de que había una sirena echándoles un casco.

Ara cuando la canción se detuvo, la mayoría del conflicto que tenía J. J. y todo el que poseía el resto de la multitud, se esfumó.

Luna: ¿Se encuentra bien señor? – Preguntó a J. J. al verlo todo ido por perder su estado de ánimo.

J. J.: Yo… si… Creo… creo que lo estoy. – Expresó al sentirse mucho más relajado.

Celestia: Supongo que podemos ponerle fin a todo este barullo. – Dijo descendiendo del balcón junto. – No creo que haya más punto en seguir aquí.

J. J.: Si… claro. Lo que usted diga. – Con ello procedió a retirarse junto con la multitud. – Pero créame que esto no será lo último que sepa de mí. – Lanzó una última advertencia, demostrando que no todo el conflicto abandonó su cuerpo.

En cuanto no hubo más nadie, todos suspiraron aliviados. Twilight, Shining y Cadance bajaron a reunirse con los otros.

Celestia: Creí por un momento que todo terminaría mal y me vería obligada a hacer algo que no quiero.

Cadance: Afortunadamente Ash y la tía Luna intervinieron para que las cosas no salieran de control.

Celestia: Por cierto querida hermana, agradezco tu esfuerzo pero no crees que fue algo excesivo ponerte como aquella con la que Ash quería casarse.

Luna: Yo solo tome la decisión que creí mejor para que la reputación de Twilight Sparkle y su familia no se vieran manchadas. – Dijo con tranquilidad, aunque no podía ocultar sus intenciones de su hermana, la princesa del amor y aquella con quien tuvo una íntima charla el día anterior.

Shining: Por cierto, creo que aquella canción tuvo mucho que ver con que los ánimos se calmaran y aquel tipo aceptara retirarse por las buenas. – Señaló. – ¿De dónde provino?

Ash y Twilight se miraron mutuamente y de inmediato pelaron carrera al interior del castillo. Allí notaron como el sistema de comunicación del castillo (aquel sistema rudimentario, donde un emisor se comunicaba hablando por una tubería, que llevaba el sonido a su receptor) fue alterado de tal forma que los altavoces estuvieran pegados a la ventana.

Ambos siguieron las tuberías hasta su origen, donde encontraron a sus amigas junto a Sonata, quien estaba botada en el suelo, con la barriga tan hinchada como cuando Ash y Pinkie arrasaron con las pastelerías de Canterlot.

Sonata: Eso estuvo delicioso. – Se sobó su muy hinchada pansa de lo satisfecha que estaba.

Rarity: ¡Twilight, Ash! ¿Cómo resultó todo?

Twilight: Pues gracias a la intervención de la princesa Luna y a la canción de Sonata, todo terminó muy bien.

Ash: ¿Pero que es todo esto? – Se preguntó.

Pinkie: Es la cosa que usan para hablarse por todo el castillo. Se me ocurrió usarla para que la voz de Sonata se escuchara en todas partes. – Explicó.

Ash: Eres una genio Pinkie. – La elogió.

Pinkie: Lo sé.

Rainbow: No te olvides de nosotras que fuimos las que movieron todos esos tubos.

El grupo compartió una sesión de risas hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió.

Celestia: *EJEMMM*. – Todos voltearon verla. La monarca no tenía una expresión alegre en su rostro. – Así que esto es lo que pasaba. Ya se me hacía raro que tuviesen una nueva amiga apenas regresando de su aventura en el otro mundo.

La princesa los llevó a todos a la sala del trono.

Celestia: ¿Quieren explicarme cómo fue que la canción de esta jovencita pudo calmarlos a todos? Y por favor, no omitan detalle alguno. – Dijo con severidad.

Ash y Twilight tuvieron que confesarle todo a Celestia, desde el origen de la Sirena hasta la petición a Discord para convertirla en una poni de verdad por medio de una poción..

Celestia: ¿Entiendes acaso el peligro al que expusiste a toda Equestria al traer a una de las sirenas exiliadas de regreso? – La reprendió.

Twilight: Lo sé pero…

Celestia: Sin peros. – La calló. – Nunca había dudado de tu buen juicio, pero esto que hiciste fue una irresponsabilidad.

Ash: Princesa, me permite hablar. – Le pidió dando un paso al frente.

Celestia: Ash, tú eres ajeno a todo esto, así que…

Ash: Por favor. – Suplicó.

Celestia: De acuerdo.

Ash: Sé que no conozco a detalle sobre lo que pasó para que sonata fuera exiliada; únicamente he escuchado la historia. Pero también escuché la versión de Sonata y aprendí del sufrimiento por el que pasó tanto aquí como en el otro mundo y por qué hizo lo que hizo. – Contó. – Creo que solo necesitaba a alguien que le ofreciera una mano y tuviera fe en ella para que cambiara. Ella escogió no seguir los pasos de las otras sirenas y en su lugar prefirió ayudarnos a detenerlas para que no cruzaran acá y causaran una tragedia. Sin su ayuda, jamás lo hubiéramos conseguido.

A pesar del argumento de Ash, Celestia seguía mostrándose impasible.

Sonata: Princesa, si le causa problema que este aquí, abandonaré su reino o si eso no la convence, entonces abandonaré este mundo y regresaré a la preparatoria Canterlot. – Dijo con amargura. – Yo solo quería ver mi tierra natal una última vez.

La princesa estaba a punto de tomar la palabra cuando alguien más intercedió.

Starlight: Por favor princesa. Así como a mí me concedieron una segunda oportunidad tras casi destruir la línea temporal de nuestro mundo, suplico que le dé el mismo derecho a Sonata. –Se inclinó.

El resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo, uniéndose a las suplicas de los demás.

Celestia: ¿Entienden que, en caso de que aceptara, esto se sumaría a la lista de cosas que le ocultamos al pueblo? Misma lista que ese reportero usó para lanzarnos acusaciones. – Mencionó. – Ahora imagínense del caos que se causará si se enteran de que hay una sirena entre nosotros.

Fluttershy: De eso no tiene que preocuparse princesa. Si Discord logra recordar los ingredientes de la pócima, Sonata se convertiría en una yegua permanentemente.

Celestia: Necesito meditar sobre mi decisión. Dejen la habitación hasta que los llame nuevamente. – Indicó.

Todos hicieron caso y abandonaron el salón del trono. Las horas pasaban y todos estaban expectantes a la decisión que tomaría Celestia.

Pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la puerta se abrió. El grupo ingreso nuevamente al salón del trono, donde Celestia los esperaba con su decisión.

Celestia: He meditado profundamente acerca de lo que debería hacer con respecto a Sonata y ya he tomado una decisión.

 **Y hasta aquí le dejamos con el episodio de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo.**

 **¿Qué creen que pase con Sonata? ¿Y con Ash y Fluttershy? ¿Y con Luna? Pues bueno, al menos una cosa si podrán decidir ustedes. Quiero hacer una votación acá para que ustedes elijan el destino de la sirena.**

 **La mecánica es fácil. Sólo escojan una de la tres opciones siguientes y escríbanla en un review y la que más votos tenga, es lo que sucederá. Y estas opciones son:**

 **A) Sonata se queda en el castillo bajo la supervisión de Celestia, ocupando el cargo de cantante oficial y ayudando con sus canciones a calmar los conflictos. Esto provocaría que el personaje casi no saliera y sólo lo haría para dar cierre a su historia.**

 **B) Casi igual a la primera opción, solo que aquí Ash visitaría constantemente Canterlot para interactuar con ella y Luna. Se aclara que esto abre la ruta harem y seria irreversible.**

 **C) Celestia exilia a Sonata, mas esta decide volverse una juglar errante para usar su habilidad para el bien de la gente. Nuevamente el personaje dejaría de tener una aparición constante, aunque saldría más que en la opción A.**

 **D) Sonata se queda en Ponyville, convirtiéndose en personaje regular de la historia; aunque a ustedes les tocaría decidir que trabajo podría desempeñar en su condición de Sirena que necesita conflicto para sobrevivir. Aquí la ruta monogamica y la harem aún quedan a decisión del público, quien puede decir también en el review que es lo que desea.**

 **Cambiando de tema, a partir de aquí voy a hacer un arco de mini historias con el protagonista conviviendo con cada una de las chicas por separado, para explorar la interacción que tiene con ellas, tanto en lo amistoso como en lo posiblemente romántico. Y así también adaptar uno que otro capítulo.**

 **También quiero hacerlo porque, a la par, incluiré historias del mundo de Ash, donde veremos cómo los amigos de este lidian con su misteriosa desaparición.**

 **Y yo con eso me despido, no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia será ben recibido.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Como están mis querido lectores. El día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Bueno, iniciemos con el elefante en la habitación, el resultado de la encuesta. Como imaginaran si vieron los comentarios del capítulo anterior, la opción que la gran mayoría escogió fue la opción de harem. Ustedes lo escogieron y hora tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias.**

 **Ahora, yo sé que al otro sector de la población lectora no le agrado tanto o nada el inciso ganador, pero les prometo que la trama principal no se verá afectada.**

 **Y aquí viene lo difícil y es una nueva pregunta para hacerles. ¿De qué tamaño debe ser el harem del inmortal? Ustedes escriban acá en su review un numero justo y yo reuniré y promediare las cantidades.**

 **Con eso dicho, pasemos al capítulo y les comento que aquí iniciamos con las mini historias, las cuales serán de a 2 por capítulo, donde, como ya se explicó, veremos la convivencia de Ash con el resto del cast.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, disfruten del capítulo.**

Cap. 16 La decisión de Celestia e historias con Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.

Celestia: He meditado profundamente acerca de qué hacer con respecto a Sonata y ya he tomado una decisión.

Todos pasaron saliva de la incertidumbre. La mirada severa de Celestia no auguraba nada bueno.

Celestia: Sonata, tu sentencia es el…

Luna: ¡Alto hermana! – La princesa de la noche intervino acompañada de Cadance. – Te pido que reconsideres lo que vas a hacer.

Cadance: Concuerdo con la tía Luna. Le debemos en parte que nos salváramos de los planes de aquel reportero. – Secundó.

Celestia: ¿Podrían dejarme hablar? – Pidió. – Si me hubiesen dejado terminar, hubiesen oído que no tengo planeado ningún castigo. – Reveló.

Ash: ¿Entonces la dejará que se quede en Equestria? – Preguntó emocionado, recibiendo un asentimiento de la gobernante. – ¡Qué bien Sonata, podrás quedarte con nosotros!

Celestia: Efectivamente, aunque no se quedaría con ustedes. – Dijo, ganándose miradas de desconcierto. – Tengo una propuesta laboral que hacerte.

Sonata se mostró confundida al igual que todos. ¿Qué labor podría querer la princesa Celestia que desempeñara?

Celestia: Quiero poner uso a tus habilidades convirtiéndote en la cantante oficial de la corte real. – Designó. – Tu magia de sirena podría ayudar a solucionar las disputas que me llegan con mayor rapidez y sin que se sospechase de la causa.

Para la sirena, aquello representaba una oportunidad única en la vida. La oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo estaba al alcance de su mano y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Sonata: ¿En serio… en serio puedo quédame en Equestria? – Cuestionó, recibiendo una afirmación de Celestia. – Eso es maravilloso. – No pudo contener las lágrimas que empezaron a fluir como un rio de sus ojos.

Todos fueron a abrazarla, sintiéndose sumamente aliviados y felices de que la dejaran permanecer en Equestria.

Sonata: Pero eso significaría que no estaría en Ponyville con Ash. – Notó.

Celestia: Es la condición para que te quedes. – Adoptó su tono de realeza. – Aun no puedo confiar del todo en tu persona. Esta posición que te ofrezco también servirá para que pueda evaluarte de primer casco. – Dicho eso, volvió a su tono más amable. – Además, Canterlot y Ponyville no están tan lejos entre ellos. Ash puede venir a visitarte en alguno de sus días libres y vise versa.

Ash: Es cierto Sonata. Somos amigos, así que eso significa que nos volveremos a ver. – Le sonrió.

Strlight: Además Ash no es el único amigo que tienes en Ponyville. Todas te estaremos esperando a que nos visites.

Pinkie: Claro. Aun no te doy tu fiesta de bienvenida, o más bien fiesta de retorno. – Sacó de su melena una lista con todo lo que necesitaría para el festejo.

Luna: Y yo estaré aquí para ofrecerte mi consejo cuando lo necesites. – Le puso un casco en el hombro, en señal de solidaridad. – Nadie mejor que yo para saber lo que se siente regresar a tu hogar después de tantos siglos.

Sonata: Gracias a todos. – Se secó las lágrimas. – Prometo que demostraré sin lugar a dudas que puedo ser la poni que esperan que sea.

Ash: Y cuando eso pase, te convertiremos en una poni de verdad. – Le aseguró con determinación. – Te lo prometo.

Bajo aquella la promesa, nuestros héroes se despidieron de Sonata, con la seguridad de que volverían para darle la pócima que la convirtiera en una yegua de verdad.

Una historia con Fluttershy.

Desde su regreso de Canterlot, Ash y Fluttershy apeas se habían dirigido la palabra. Cuando estaban en grupo, Ambos evitaban la interacción entre ellos salvo por las cortesías obligatorias. Y aunque el joven tenía todas las buenas intenciones de decirle a la pegaso lo que ocurrió con su contraparte de la preparatoria Canterlot y aclarar el porqué de su actitud tan nerviosa hacia ella, lamentablemente esta era la que ahora parecía evitarlo como la peste.

Lo que nadie sabía era que la causa era que Fluttershy pensaba que Ash tenía sentimientos románticos para con ella y no se sentía lista para afrontarlo.

Twilight, quien sabia del porqué del actuar de Ash y desconocía la causa del de Fluttershy, ya estaba harta de que la situación no mejorar entre ellos. Así que cuando su amiga vino con una petición, esta vio una buena oportunidad para darles un empujoncito.

Ambas yeguas estaban en la sala de tronos disfrutando de un refrescante té helado. La pegaso había venido con una petición.

Fluttershy: Quería pedirte un favor Twilight. – Dejó su taza en la mesa. – Iré con Rainbow Dash a visitar a mis padres por unos días. Así que quería preguntarte si podrías cuidar de mis amigos animales mientras no estoy.

Twilight: Por supuesto Fluttershy, puedes contar conmigooo… – Justo en ese momento, Twwilight cachó por el rabillo del ojo a Ash y Spie, quienes se dirigían a la cocina por agua tras una ronda de patrullaje y entrenamiento. – Eso es lo que me gustaría decir pero fíjate que tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender así que por qué no se lo pides a alguien como Ash.

Al escuchar su nombre, el mencionado entró a la habitación junto con su pupilo.

Ash: ¿Me hablaban?

Twilight: Oh Ash, que gusto que aparecieras. – Fingió sorpresa. – Fíjate que Fluttershy aquí presente se irá del pueblo unos días y necesita de alguien que cuide a sus animales. Yo lo haría pero tengo algunos asuntos importantes que atender, por lo que no me es posible. – Se inventó la excusa.

Spike: ¿Cuáles asuntos importantes?, si tus planes son ponerte a releer la bibli… OOOFFF – No pudo terminar porque la princesa de la amistad le dio una nada amistosa patada en el estómago para callarlo.

Twilight: Ay Spike, seguro que por tanto entrenar de olvidaste de "aquello" que teníamos que atender. – Le habló sosteniendo una sonrisa macabra que le heló la sangre al dragoncito.

Spike: S… sí, claro. *glup* Yo lo había olvidado. – Quedó espantado.

Twilight: Entonces, como yo no puedo hacerlo, me preguntaba si tú podrías hacerlo en mi lugar ya que tienes el día libre.

Ash: Pero Twilight, mis días de descanso son hasta dentro de dos días. Además… – Miró por un momento a Fluttershy por un momento y luego bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Twilight: No te preocupes por esas pequeñeces. Como princesa de la amistad y tu jefa, tengo la facultad de adelantarte tus 2 días de descanso. Además, nada te impide hacer tus rondas diarias y luego volver a cuidar a los animales. Después de todo, Fluttershy no los cuida 24/7.

Fluttershy: No lo sé Twilight… tal vez no sea una buena idea. – Dijo eso último en voz muy baja, intentando declinar amablemente la sugerencia de Twilight.

Twilight: Tonterías. Ash en su mundo cuidaba de sus pokémon. Además, tú fuiste la que me dijo al inicio de la plática que todos los demás rechazaron tu petición por una u otra razón.

Fluttershy suspiró derrotada. Efectivamente, antes de acudir a Twilight había consultado con el resto de sus amigas, siendo rechazada por todas ellas; ya fuera por compromisos familiares, laborales o porque tenían compromisos previos.

Fluttershy: De acuerdo. – Terminó aceptando. Luego volteó hacia Ash. – Yo… Ash… te veo mañana al alba para decirte lo que harás. – Dicho eso, la pegaso se despidió de sus amigos y se retiró.

Ash: ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso Twilight!? Tu sabes Fluttershy apenas si me dirige la palabra en estos días. – Se puso frenético.

Twilight: Pues por eso exactamente. Mañana estarás a solas con ella, así que no podrá evitar interactuar contigo. – Le picó con el casco, usando un tono de autoridad. – Así que asegúrate de averiguar por qué es que ella te ha estado evitando y sobretodo, aclararle todo sobre la Fluttershy del otro mundo.

Ash: ¿Pero por qué Fluttershy de repente dejó de hablarme?

Twilight: Tengo la sospecha de que ella pudo habernos escuchado cuando estuvimos en Canterlot. Si eso es cierto, es probable que se sienta incomoda al saber que te gusta la Fluttershy de la preparatoria Canterlot. – siendo una poni muy lista, Twilight formuló una hipótesis muy cercana a la realidad. – Aunque tengo mis dudas. Después de todo Fluttershy es un yegua de buenas costumbres y no es común en ella espiar las conversaciones ajenas. – Claro que no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Spike: ¿Me perdí acaso de algo, como suele pasar en esta serie? – Preguntó confundido.

Twilight: Luego te lo cuento. – Le contestó y volvió a dirigir su atención a Ash. – Lo importante ahora es que tienes una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Fluttershy.

Ash: Tienes razón, mañana daré mi mejor esfuerzo. – Eso dijo, pero la realidad fue…

Fluttershy: … A los tejones los alimentas con una combinación de lombrices que encontraras en aquel anaquel y frutas. Y recuerda muy bien que deben los hurones deben comer a sus horas, porque si no podrían intentar querer comerse a Ángel y los demás conejitos.

En cuanto Ash se reportó a casa de la chica, esta se puso a explicarle con voz de mando y a detalle cómo debía cuidar a cada uno de los animales que vivan en su casa. Fluttershy dominaba tanto la conversación que Ash ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de cambiar el flujo o más bien no tenía chance más que contestar si o no cuando le cuestionaba si había entendido alguna instrucción.

Cuando se trataba de sus amigos animales, la chica se tomaba el tema con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Fluttershy: Y creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. – Por fin finalizó tras una hora continua de estar hablando. – Dime, ¿necesitas una repetición? – Preguntó dulcemente.

Ash: ¡No por favor! – Se apuró a decir. – *Ejem* quiero decir, no es necesario.

Fluttershy: Bueno… emm… creo que ahora esperaré a Rainbow Dash. Ella llegará en cualquier momento. – Dijo volviendo a su personalidad tímida.

Ash en ese momento vio su oportunidad.

Ash: Fluttershy, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte. – Se paró frente a ella, asegurándose de interponerse entre ella y la puerta, bloqueando cualquier salida. – Es acerca de por qué te estuve evitando.

La pegaso se puso nerviosa al por mayor. Aun no estaba lista para lidiar con los supuestos sentimientos románticos de Ash. La chica le rezó a Celestia que Rainbow Dash se apurase en llegar, viéndose recompensadas sus plegarias.

Rainbow: FLUTERSHYYYYYYY. ¿YA ESTAS LISTA? – Gritó, echando a perder la oportunidad de Ash.

Fluttershy: ¡Sí! – Respondió sumamente aliviada. – Lo siento Ash, no tengo tiempo ahora. Este… nos vemos luego y que no se te olviden mis instrucciones. – Se apresuró a despedirse e irse con su amiga, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Ash: Oye, espera. – Quiso detenerla.

Rainbow: Lo siento compañero, pero no quiero perderme las galletas recién horneadas de la señora Shy. – Lo interrumpió y se fue a toda velocidad, llevándose a Fluttershy de un casco.

Ash se quedó viendo como un tonto como su mejor chance se iba, hasta que un objeto golpeó su cabeza.

Ash: Auch. – Se sobó la cabeza y miró al suelo para ver un trozo de zanahoria, cortesía de Ángel. – Creo que debería prepararles sus desayunos. – Dijo con resignación.

El muchacho sirvió el desayuno a todos los animales. Afortunadamente Fluttershy dejó alimento preparado con antelación, así que no fue ninguna dificultad. Pese a lo complejo que pudiese parecer, la misión que le había encomendado Fluttershy era bastante simple. Sólo había que alimentar a los animales de la forma en que ella indicaba, asearlos, jugar con ellos y asegurarse de que durmieran a sus horas.

Todo aquello era una terea bastante simple para Ash, quien no tardo nada en ganarse el cariño de las criaturitas.

Terminado aquello, se dio su tiempo para hacer su entrenamiento antes de que fuese la hora de la comida. Spike y Twilight llegaron al poco rato para asegurarse de que estuviese bien. El pequeño se le unió al entrenamiento y la princesa le dio una soberana regañiza por no haber podido arreglar las cosas con la amante de los animales.

Twilight: Escucha Ash, Fluttershy regresará mañana en la tarde. ¿Por qué no haces algo lindo por ella para recibirla? Tal vez así se vuelva más receptiva a lo que tienes que decirle.

Ash: Lo intentaré. – Agradeció el consejo.

Para el anochecer y luego de haber ayudado en lo que podían, la princesa y su fiel ayudante se retiraron. Para la noche, Ash arregló las camas de los animales y los puso a dormir, para luego ir a descansar a la habitación de Fluttershy.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash se despertó para preparar el desayuno. En esta ocasión, como ya no había comida previamente hecha, le tocaba a Ash prepararla. Valiéndose de las habilidades de sus pokémon, pudo ingeniárselas para cortar las verduras y calentar los alimentos. Solo había un pequeñísimo, blanco y orejón problema.

Ash: Auch. – Se quejó al recibir un golpe de un pedazo de zanahoria, arrojado por Ángel. – Grrrrr. – Le gruñó y con justa razón. El conejito era un pequeño caprichoso y abusivo demonio en miniatura. – Me caías mejor cuando nos conocimos en el bosque. – Masculló.

Ash estuvo toda la mañana esclavizado en la cocina, cortando las verduras para la ensalada del conejito, quien no hacía más que regresársela por cualquier mínima imperfección que tuviera. Y sumado a su actitud de diva, estaba su comportamiento violento; pues además de regresarle la comida, no dudaba en arrojarle trozos de comida con el fin de apresurarlo.

Pero con lo que no contaba era con que nuestro protagonista no contaba con la misma cantidad de paciencia que Fluttershy y está ya se le había agotado por completo.

Ash: ¡Suficiente! – Exclamó hartado. – No volveré acortar ni una sola verdura más. Si quieres comer ahí está todas las verduras que corté, date gusto. Yo iré a ver a los otros animales y a buscar algo para recibir a Fluttershy cuando llegue. – Se encaminó a la salida. – Sabes, eras más agradable cuando nos encontramos en el bosque.

El ofendido conejito no se tomó a bien el estallido del muchacho y en respuesta dio un salto hacia el mango de una sartén utilizada, lanzándola directo a estrellarse en la nuca de Ash.

Ash: Ahora si sacaste boleto. – Gruñó enfurecido y se lanzó al ataque contra el conejito.

Y así una pequeña persecución se desató en la casa de la portadora del elemento de la bondad. Los muebles, la mesa y las sillas volaron, los platos y cubiertos cayeron al suelo, mientas Ash le daba caza al pequeño demonio.

Por otro lado, Fluttershy se encontraba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, suspirando frente aun taza de café. El día anterior, su baquetón hermano, Zephyr Breeze, llegó de repente con la intensión de quedarse en la casa de sus padres como un zángano. Afortunadamente, la chica y Rainbow convencieron a los padres de esta de que Zephyr necesitaba valerse por sí mismo y no podían seguir manteniéndolo.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que fue a casa de sus padres, aceptando una de sus invitaciones para almorzar, era para huir de Ash y "su confesión". Ella aún no se sentía mentalmente preparada para lidiar con los supuestos sentimientos románticos de su amigo.

En eso, su madre entró a la cocina.

Sra. Shy: Buenos días hija, ¿Por qué te ves tan decaída? – Le preguntó al verla en tan bajo estado anímico.

Fluttershy suspiró nuevamente. Tal vez consultar con su madre su problema, le ayudaría.

Fluttershy: Mama, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta algo personal?

Sra. Shy: Claro hija, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. – Se mostró abierta.

Fluttershy: Em… ¿Tu alguna vez has tenido que rechazar a algún pretendiente? – Cuestionó avergonzada.

Sra. Shy: Esa es una pregunta algo extraña hija. – Se extrañó.

Fluttershy: Lo que pasa es que bueno… esta esta yegua que conozco y ella descubrió que le gusta a un buen amigo.

Sra. Shy: Y esta amiga no siente lo mismo por él, supongo. – Comentó, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hija. – ¿Cómo es ese muchacho?

Fluttershy: Él es un chico amable, de buen corazón y partidario de lo que es correcto. También pues ser bastante comelón y despistado, pero siempre lo da todo por sus amigos. – Dijo todo con una sonrisa.

Sra. Shy: Suena como un buen chico. – Resaltó. – Si aun así, tu amiga no está interesada, lo mejor que podría hacer es decírselo. – Aconsejó. – No creo que sea correcto tenerlo con falsas esperanzas.

Fluttershy: Pero que pasaría si por ello, ambos dejasen de ser amigos. – Sonó preocupada. – Por eso es que yo… ella lo ha estado evitando. – se corrigió inmediatamente.

Sra. Shy: Bueno, no soy muy experta en el tema. Nunca fui muy popular con los machos y tu padre fue el único poni que se fijó en mí. – Dijo, aunque no se veía desanimada por ello. Luego adoptó un semblante más serio, aunque conservando su tono comprensivo y maternal – Escucha cariño, estoy segura de que él debió juntar mucho valor solo para poder decirle a tu amiga lo que siente. Así que lo mínimo que ella puede hacer es escuchar lo que tiene que decir y darle una respuesta sincera. Si tu amiga y aquel muchacho son tan amigos como dices, podrán superarlo.

Fluttershy: Tienes razón mama. – Se mostró más animada luego de exteriorizar sus preocupaciones. – Creo que volveré a casa un poco más temprano si no les molesta.

Sra. Shy: Para nada cariño, seguro tu padre también lo entenderá.

Fluttershy terminó su café y se encaminó a la saca cuando su madre la llamó.

Sra. Shy: Solo una cosa más. – Le dijo, haciendo que la poni voltease. – Dile por favor a tu amiga Fluttershy que venga a visitarnos más seguido. – La señora rio para sus adentros al ver cómo su hija se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos como platos por haber sido descubierta.

Fluttershy: Desde cuando lo supiste.

Sra. Shy: En el momento que dijiste "esta yegua que conozco". Ahora ve hija. – La despidió.

De regreso en lo que antes era la linda casa de Fluttershy, ahora todo parecía una zona de guerra. El juego del gato y el ratón entre Ash y Ángel dejó el hogar hecho un desastre; con muebles, utensilios y decoraciones tiradas por todo el lugar.

Ash: Ya… ha… veras… ha… cuando… ha te atrape. – Decía entre jadeos el agotado entrenador. Por su parte, el conejito estaba en igual estado; ambos botados en el suelo, sin energía para continuar persiguiéndose.

De pronto, un gruñido animal acompañado de varios gritos agudos los alertaron. Al levantarse, se dieron cuenta que los tejones y los hurones no habían comido y ahora pensaban saciar su apetito, devorando a los otros conejitos que tenía Fluttershy.

Ash: ¡Oh no! – Tanto él como Ángel se levantaron de golpe. – ¡Debemos ayudarlos! Yo los detendré, tu busca su comida. – Le indicó.

El conejito decidió dejar de lado su pleito con Ash y hacerle caso. Mientras el pequeño iba a la alacena a buscar la comida de los hurones y tejones, Ash se interpuso entre estos y los conejos, usando sus alas a manera de barrera.

Prontamente, Ángel logró hallar la comida de los depredadores y la sirvió en sus platos correspondientes. Luego corrió a avisarle a Ash, quien seguía conteniendo a los animales. El problema era que el muchacho no podía moverse, pues se arriesgaba a que alguno de los tejones o hurones alcanzara a los conejitos. Así que Ángel tomó el asunto entre sus pateas y les aventó una sartén en la cabeza a los mencionados, logrando así llamar su atención.

Los enfadados animales persiguieron a Ángel, quien los dirigió hasta los platos de comida. Cuando sus perseguidores estuvieron a punto de atraparlo, Ash intervino con ataque rápido y lo rescató antes de que pudiesen hincarle el diente. Ya sin presa a la vista, los hurones y tejones dirigieron su atención a la comida servida.

Ash: *Fiuuu* Lo conseguimos. – Se dijo satisfecho, secándose el sudor de la frente. – Ahora solo tenemos que arreglar todo antes de que ella regrese.

Ángel imitó la acción del muchacho. Pero al darse vuelta, se encontró con la peor visión posible.

¿?: ¿Qué le pasó a mi casa? – Habló una muy familiar voz a espaldas de Ash.

Nuestro héroe se volteó lentamente, temiendo de quien se trataba, sólo para confirmar que se trataba de la dueña de la casa.

Fluttershy: Mi hermosa casa. ¿Cómo pudo acabar así? – Preguntó con espanto y aflicción. – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Cuestionó enojada.

Ash: Puedo explicarlo. Lo que pasa es que estaba preparando el desayuno y entonces Ángel… – Miró hacia abajo, pero el conejito ya se había dado a la fuga. – ¿Qué? ¿Dónde se metió?

Fluttershy pasó de largo al entrenador y contemplo la destrucción de su casa.

Fluttershy: Destruyes mi casa y luego pretendes echarle la culpa a Ángel. – Dijo indignada. – Quiero que te vayas de mi casa. – Mirándolo con enojo, señaló a la puerta.

Ash: Espera Fluttershy, sólo déjame explicarte. – Rogó.

Fluttershy: No quiero escuchar nada de ti. Y es más, cualquier cosa que planearas decirme alguna vez, no quiero escucharla. – Dijo dominada por la ira y la decepción. – Ahora vete y no regreses.

Ash insistió nuevamente en que lo dejase explicarse, pero la respuesta de la chica era clara y definitiva; su presencia ya no era bienvenida. Resignado, no tuvo de otra más que irse.

Al día siguiente, Ash regresó a casa de Fluttershy con intensión de disculparse, más esta ni siquiera le abrió la puerta. Eso sólo lo hizo sentirse peor consigo mismo. Su infantil arrebato lo llevó a, no solo perder la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con ella, sino que también a perder su amistad.

Durante los siguientes días, Ash notó como Fluttershy comenzó a andar con un pegaso de color azul, con quien iba a todas partes: a la boutique de Rarity, la granja de Applejack, al castillo con Twilight, a todos lados. Nuestro héroe quería tener la oportunidad de abordarla a solas y pedirle perdón, pero como aquel sujeto no se despegaba de su lado, no tuvo de otra más que ir de todas maneras.

Ash: Fluttershy, espera. – La llamó en plena calle.

El par de pegasos se detuvo, volteando a verlo.

Ash: Por favor Fluttershy, déjame disculparme por lo que pasó. – Rogó.

Fluttershy: Creo que ya te dije todo lo que tenía para decirte. – Dijo con indiferencia.

Ash: Si, pero…

¿?: Ya escuchaste a la dama. Ella no quiere saber nada de ti. – Dijo su acompañante.

Fluttershy: Vámonos Zephyr, tenemos que llegar a tu nuevo trabajo con la doctora Fauna. – Se dirigió al pegaso, ignorando completamente a Ash.

Ambos se retiraron. El frio trato de su ex-amiga lo hizo sentirse como la peor escoria del mundo.

Pero Fluttershy no lo pasaba mejor. Al día siguiente de que Ash destrozara su casa, su hermano se presentó en su puerta pidiendo que lo dejara quedarse. Cómo sus padres ya no lo dejarían quedarse con ellos, decidió invadir ahora el hogar de su hermana. Fluttershy accedió bajo la condición de que debía encontrar un trabajo en menos de una semana.

Ella usó sus contactos para conseguirle empleo con sus amigas, pero en cada trabajó, Zephyr Breeze encontraba la manera de arruinarlo, llevándose un despido.

El nivel de estrés de la dulce amante de los animales llegó a tal extremo que terminó corriendo a su hermano de la casa, tras su nulo éxito en conservar un empleo.

Al día siguiente, en su casa, Fluttershy estaba recogiendo el tiradero que dejó Zephyr en su corta estancia, con ayuda de Rainbow. La portadora del elemento de la bondad se sentía decaída, aún más que cuando fue a visitar a sus padres.

Rainbow: Oye, anímate por favor. – Le dijo al notar su semblante. – Sé que fue duro, pero hiciste lo correcto. No podías dejar que Zephyr abusara de tu amabilidad como lo hizo con tus padres. – Intentó animarla.

Fluttershy: Supongo que no. Pero eso no es todo por lo que estoy decepcionada.

Rainbow: ¿Entonces?

Fluttershy: Es acerca de Ash. No solo destruyó mi casa, también quiso echarle la culpa a Ángel. – Dijo indignada.

Rainbow: Momento, eso no me lo dijiste.

Fluttershy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rainbow: A que Ángel estuvo involucrado en el desastre de tu casa. – Viendo que su amiga no comprendía lo que quería decir, decidió explicarse. – Tú sabes que Ángel no es una blanca palomita. El pequeño puedes ser muy caprichoso y no todos tienen la misma paciencia que tú. – Fluttershy tenía que admitir que su amiga tenía razón. – No me extrañaría que el enano le haya hecho perder la compostura.

Fluttershy: Pero eso no es excusa para destruir mi casa. – Aun estaba enfada con él.

Rainbow: Eso no puedo negarlo. – Continuó limpiando.

Ángel, quien estaba sentando en junto al barandal de la escalera, notaba la amargura en el semblante de su cuidadora. Era evidente que, aunque seguía enfadada con el moreno, le dolía que su amistad con él se hubiera fracturado. Y él era en parte culpable.

En ese momento, un petirrojo se paró en la ventana sobre su cabeza, informándole que tenía un mensaje para Fluttershy. Al parecer su hermano se había ido a vivir en el bosque y no la estaba pasando muy bien.

Ángel vio en ello una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre el entrenador y su cuidadora. Así que se tragó su orgullo y salió de la casa a buscar a cierto poni.

Ash estaba recorriendo las calles en su ronda vespertina de patrullaje. Para cualquiera que le prestase atención, era evidente que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pues su mirada estaba enfocada hacia la nada mientras caminaba sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba a sus alrededores. Tanto así que no vio a una criaturita a sus pies, gritándole par que le prestase atención.

Harto de que lo ignorase, Ángel agarró una piedra y se la aventó, dándole justo en el ojo.

Ash: ¡AAAUUU! – Se quejó del golpe, para luego ver a su pequeño atacante llevándose una desagradable sorpresa. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No te fue suficiente con hacer que Fluttershy me odie qué también vienes a molestarme en mi trabajo? – Preguntó con enfado.

Ángel ignoró los comentarios y le indicó, por medio de gesticulaciones, que lo acompañara.

Ash: ¿Quieres que te siga? – Preguntó ganándose un asentimiento. – ¿Acaso es algún truco? – Cuestionó desconfiado, a lo que el conejo negó con la cabeza e hizo una cruz en el pecho con las patas en señal de sinceridad.

El muchacho decidió creerle en vista de que él lo había salvado en el pasado. Ángel lo guio a lo profundo del bosque. Aquel lugar Ash lo conocía muy bien; era el mismo sitio donde había caído cuando llegó a Equestria. Ahí Zephyr armó un improvisado y muy mal construido campamento, con una cama de hojas en el mismo tronco donde Ash pasó varios días y varias ramas acomodadas para una fogata.

Ash: ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó observando desde los arbustos cercanos. – ¿Por qué esta él aquí?

Ángel sólo señaló al frente, indicando que observara. Ash paró oreja para ver que lo que hacía.

Zephyr: Ha, ¿quién necesita a Fluttershy? – Le hablaba a una cabeza de maniquí con peluca. – Tengo comida. – Señaló a un plato de ensalada, presumiblemente tomado de casa de Fluttershy. – Un techo y una fogata. – Señaló al tronco y las ramas. – Ahora solo hay que encender el fuego. – Tomó dos piedras con los cascos y las chocó entre sí, para luego arrojarlas a la fogata como si esperase que se encendieran solas. – Vamos, ¿qué esperan?, ¿enciéndanse? – Tras su inútil intento, se puso a hacer un berrinche como niño chiquito a tal grado que lanzó su improvisada cama por los aires, cayéndole encima.

Ash no podía continuar viendo un espectáculo tan lamentable como ese y decidió intervenir. Parándose junto a él, dio unos golpecitos a la cama que cubría a Zehyr. El mencionado sacó la cabeza para encontrarse con el entrenador.

Ash: Hola, soy Ash. – Se presentó.

Zephyr: Yo te recuerdo. Eres aquel que andaba molestando a mi hermana el otro día. – Comentó.

Ash: Podrías decir eso. – Se rascó la nuca apenado. – Pero olvidemos eso. Mejor dime ¿qué estás haciendo en lo profundo del bosque?

Zephyr: Ya sabes, aquí pasándola de maravilla he he he. – Trató inútilmente de sonar tranquilo. – Oh, a quien quiero engañar, no puedo hacer nada. Ni siquiera puedo encender una simple fogata.

Ash: Puedo enseñarte a hacerlo. Cuando lo domines será muy fácil. – Se ofreció.

Zephyr: ¿De qué sirve? – Expresó desanimado.

Ash: Vamos, no te rindas hasta el final. – Soltó su típica frase. – Nunca lo lograrás si no lo intentas. Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta te guste esto de vivir a la intemperie.

Zephyr: ¿Qué tal si doy todo lo que intento y aun así fracaso? Creo que para eso es mejor ni siquiera intentarlo. – Se deprimió aún más. – Ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida.

Ash: Sabes, me recuerdas un poco a una amiga que conocí durante mis viajes. – Dijo, logrando despertar su interés. – Ella tampoco sabía lo que quería ser en un futuro. Por otro lado, su padre quería que fuera como él. Así que, usando eso como pretexto, emprendió su viaje para entrenar. – Comenzó a relatar.

Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Zephyr prestó atención a la historia.

Ash: Por un accidente terminamos conociéndonos y viajamos juntos. Y durante ese viaje experimentamos muchas cosas distintas. Hasta que un día ella encontró una disciplina que le interesó y desde ese momento se empeñó por ser la mejor en ello. Claro que en su primera competencia clasificatoria terminó perdiendo. – Rememoró. – Pero ella no se dio por vencida y practicó mucho para poder llegar a la competencia más grande, el Gran Festival.

Zephyr: ¿Y entonces que pasó? – Preguntó con una luz de esperanza.

Ash: Perdió nuevamente. – Contestó con naturalidad, causando que Zephyr se fuera de espaldas.

Zephyr: ¿¡Entonces por qué lo sigue intentando!? – Exclamó.

Ash: Porque es lo que le apasiona. Y cuando algo te apasiona, buscas ser el mejor en ello. – dijo con una sonrisa determinada.

Zehyr: Pero fracasar es un asco.

Ash: No tengas miedo de fracasar, porque eso solo significa que aun puedes mejorar. Confía en mí, después de todo, te lo dice alguien que ha fracasado muchas veces. – Le dirigió una brillante sonrisa. – Ya verás que cuando encuentres algo que te guste de verdad, no querrás dejarlo por nada.

Sus motivadoras palabras lograron llegarle a Zephyr.

Zephyr: Sabes, tienes razón. Ya es tiempo de que deje de evadir las cosas y busque lo que de verdad quiero hacer. – Se levantó con una nueva determinación en su ser.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del bosque, Fluttershy y Rainbow se dirigían a buscar a Zephyr tras escuchar el mensaje de la avecilla.

Fluttershy: No sé por qué no me llegó antes el mensaje de que mi hermano estaba en el bosque. Según Constance, ella pasó el recado a Ángel, pero este nunca me lo dio.

Rainbow: Te dije que ese pequeño era problemático. De cualquier forma, debemos encontrarlo antes de que su propia inutilidad lo mate.

Las chicas estaban a punto de adentrarse en el bosque, cuando vieron a Ash y Zephyr salir de ahí. Rápidamente la pegaso amarilla fue al encuentro con su familiar y tras comprobar que estaba sano y salvo, dirigió su mirada a Ash.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? – Preguntó aun con desagrado hacia nuestro héroe.

Zephyr: Espera hermana, él no me hizo nada. – Intercedió. – De hecho, Ash me abrió los ojos. Me hizo ver el error que cometía al siempre estar huyendo cuando algo me frustraba.

Fluttershy: ¿Eso hizo? – Quedó asombrada.

Zephyr: También te debo una disculpa hermana y a nuestros padres por mi conducta en los últimos años.

Fluttershy: No hay nada que perdonar. Me alegra que al fin hayas decidido a dar el primer paso hacia adelante.

Los hermanos compartieron un unificador y enternecedor abrazo. Al separarse, la chica se giró hacia Ash.

Fluttershy: Ash, creo que te juzgué mal. Después de lo que pasó con mi casa, pensé que eras insensible e impaciente. – Se disculpó. – Tendré que ver con Ángel que papel tuvo en todo eso y le daré el castigo que le corresponde.

Ash: No seas tan dura con él, después de todo, de no ser por él, nunca hubiese ido a ver a Zepphyr. Además de que también tuve la culpa; de hecho si perdí la paciencia y acabé destruyendo tu casa. – También pidió perdón. – Me gustaría compensártelo de alguna manera.

Fluttershy: Bueno, ustedes tiraron mucho del alimento de los animalitos. Así que puedes ayudarme a reponer todo lo que se desperdició.

El par de amigos se sonrieron y abrazaron en señal de reconciliación.

Un par de días después, Ash y Fluttershy caminaban hacia la casa de esta. El muchacho le ayudaba a cargar varias bolsas de víveres.

Ash: ¿Y cómo está tu hermano? – Le hizo plática.

Fluttershy: Te alegrará saber que se inscribió a un curso de tratamiento de melenas y espera pronto hacer su examen de certificación.

Ash: Me alegra oírlo. – Por unos momentos hubo un agradable silencio entre ellos, hasta que Ash decidió usar ese momento a solas para por fin sacar aquello que lo turbaba. – Oye Fluttershy, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo.

Fluttershy sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Al fin Ash le iba a "confesar sus sentimientos", o al menos eso creía que haría. Recordando las palabras de su madre, estaba lista para darle una respuesta sincera.

Ash/Fluttershy: Creo que pudo haberme gustado la Fluttershy del otro mundo. / Me siento halagada, pero no me gustas de esa manera. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que ambos procesaban lo que dijo el otro.

Fluttershy: Espera, ¿qué? – Preguntó confusa.

Ash: Si… – Desvió la mirada. Nuestro protagonista le contó sus vivencias con la Fluttershy de la preparatoria Canterlot. – Y cuando fue momento de volver a Equestria, ella… bueno… ella me besó. – Reveló, sorprendiendo enormemente a Fluttershy. – Y… como que me gustó. – Dijo sonrojada de la pena.

Fluttershy: Entonces tú y ella…

Ash: Tal vez, de haberme quedado en ese lugar, hubiésemos sido algo. – Confesó.

La poni quedó enmudecida momentáneamente. Ahora su reciente comportamiento hacia ella tenía todo sentido.

Fluttershy: ¿Y… como era ella comparada conmigo? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio.

Ash: Creo que de todas ellas era la que más se parecía a ti. – Comentó. – Ambas son casi iguales en su personalidad. Por eso es que me costaba trabajo hablar contigo, porque cada vez que te veía, la veía a ella.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aunque no tenía particulares sentimientos románticos por Ash, se sentía halagada de saber que a este le gustaba una chica casi idéntica a ella.

Fluttershy: ¿Y aun la vez en mi? – Se interesó.

Ash: Si, aun la veo. – Contesto. – Según Twilight, solo debo darme tiempo para olvidarla.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la residencia del elemento de la bondad. La puerta se abrió, saliendo Ángel a recibirlos. El pequeño traía un mini mandil puesto, pues el castigo que le impuso Fluttershy por destrozar su casa fue que tendría que limpiarla de arriba abajo hasta que, en palabras de Rainbow, pudiese verse reflejada en el piso.

Fluttershy: Este… gracias por traer las cosas. Yo me encargo de meterlas. – Dijo con incomodidad. – Yo supongo que no nos veremos por un tiempo en lo que olvidas a mi otra yo.

Ash: Si, supongo.

Ambos se sintieron decaídos. Ambos se apreciaban mutuamente y ninguno quería dejarse de ver. De todo corazón deseaban que hubiese algún modo de que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad entre ellos. Y había alguien que inconscientemente sabía lo que había hacerse.

Cansado de tener a estos dos en su entrada, Ángel dio un brinco y le propinó una patada con ambas patas en los cuartos traseros de Fluttershy. Lo que ocasionó que esta fuera empujada hacia Ash y terminase dándole un beso justo en el cachete.

La situación los impactó tanto que rápidamente se separaron totalmente rojos de vergüenza. Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando mutuamente, hasta que estallaron en carcajadas por lo ridícula de la situación.

Fluttershy: Ha ha ha. – Reía intensamente. – Ha ha… Bueno, ¿con eso lograste olvidarla?

Ash: Ha ha… definitivamente no creo que vuelvas a recordarme a ella ahora.

Dándose un abrazo reconciliador, Ash se despidió de la chica. Así la tensión en ellos desapareció y su relación volvió a ser como era antes.

Una historia con Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash siempre fue una poni de acción. Si algo debía hacerse, es seguro que ella podría realizarlo y un 20% más genial. Y no había nada más genial para ella en todo el mundo que el grupo de acróbatas aéreos más popular de Equestria, los Wonderbolts. Así que formar parte de sus reservas era un sueño hecho realidad.

Desde su nombramiento como parte de las reservas de los acróbatas, Rainbow tomó la costumbre de entrenar todas las mañanas que no tenía práctica con los Wonderbolts. Su campo de prácticas favorito era el perímetro de la montaña cercana; aquella donde un dragón tomó una siesta y ocasionó una nube de humo. Le gustaba dar una vuelta al perímetro de la montaña, el cual era un circuito con varios obstáculos que proveían de un desafío acorde a su genialidad.

Fue una sorpresa el descubrir que, tras su regreso de Canterlot, Ash hubiese elegido ese sitio en particular para el entrenamiento de las habilidades de Staraptor, las cuales había descuidado desde su llegada.

Así ambos, comenzaron a practicar juntos. Gracias a sus espíritus competitivos, era común que se retasen mutuamente a ver quién era más rápido, podía maniobrar mejor entre los obstáculos naturales o hacia los mejores trucos. En esta ocasión, la competencia en turno era justamente la primera de las mencionadas.

Los competidores se colocaron en una línea de salida, previamente dibujada por Rainbow.

Rainbow: Muy bien, el primero en dar una vuelta completa alrededor de la montaña gana. – Puso las reglas. – La meta será aquella marga de estrella en la pared de la montaña. – Señaló con su casco justo a un muro de piedra que tenía pintada una estrella.

Ash: Esta vez iré con todo.

Rainbow: Recuerda esas palabras cuando pierdas, no quiero que luego me salgas con la excusa de que no usabas todas las habilidades de tus amigos. – Se mofó. – Bien, lo haremos cuando esta piedra toque el suelo. – Agarró una roca del suelo y la arrojó al aire.

Ambos clavaron su mirada en el objeto, a la espera que tocara el suelo. Y en cuanto lo hizo, ambos despegaron como cohetes.

La primera sección de la carrera era atravesar el bosque. Claro que cualquier criatura voladora sensata, sabría que la ruta sencilla era sobrevolarlo, pero Ash y Rainbow no buscaban lo fácil sino el reto, así que se metieron en la espesura. Ash aprovechó la destreza de Sceptile para sortear los arboles sin dificultad, logrando dejar a Rainbow bien atrás.

La siguiente parte de la ruta era atravesar por un cañón. La ruta era una amplia curva sin casi ningún obstáculo. Lo importante en esta sección era la velocidad y mantener un buen ángulo de giro. Desafortunadamente para nuestro héroe, el ataque rápido de Staraptor no era suficiente para alcanzar una velocidad que le permitiese conservar su ventaja contra Rainbow, quien al salir del bosque no tardó demasiado en rebasar a nuestro protagonista.

Aquel era el punto de inflexión donde siempre perdía. Aunque incrementara su velocidad con ataque rápido, la de Rainbow era mucho mayor, logrando siempre superarlo.

Ash: Rayos rayos rayos. – Maldecía internamente. – El ataque rápido de Staraptor no es suficiente. Si tan solo pudiese usar también el de Pikachu.

Su ferviente deseo evocó el espíritu de su mejor amigo en su interior. Ash sintió las pulsaciones en su interior, señal de que Pikachu se estaba comunicando con él. Una ola de energía inundó todo su cuerpo logrando lo impensable, los ataques rápidos de ambos pokémon se combinaron en uno. El incremento en su aceleración fue suficiente para lograr alcanzar a Rainbow Dash y quedar parejos.

Rainbow: Parece que era cierto eso de que no lo dabas todo en nuestros encuentros. – Comento al tenerlo a su lado. – Generalmente me sentiría ofendida, pero será compensación suficiente la satisfacción de ganarte cuando das el 100%.

Ash: Pues te quedaras con la ganas. – Le dijo confiado.

Ambos salieron del cañón para ir a la última parte de la carrera, la ladera de la montaña. Esta era la sección con mayor dificultad, que combinaba lo visto en las primeras dos secciones. Las columnas de piedra, picos que salían de las paredes, los muros y los espacios angostos donde solo cabía un poni a la vez eran obstáculos que requerían una gran maniobrabilidad en todas direcciones para superarlos. Y aquellos espacios angostos, de ser tomados primero, servían de atajos para obligar al oponente a rodear el obstáculo, haciéndolo perder valiosas décimas.

Los corredores dominaron de la mejor manera que pudieron aquel obstáculo, con Rainbow zigzagueando entre las columnas y Ash optando por impulsarse de estas.

La carrera estaba pareja, sin un ganador claro; al menos hasta que llegó el último obstáculo. Un grueso anillo de piedra con una abertura angosta por la que solo pasaría un Pegaso recogiendo sus patas y alas. Tomarla primero significaba que el oponente debía de rodear la formación rocosa, garantizando así una victoria segura.

Tanto Ash como Rainbow iban cabeza con cabeza. Era imposible que ambos tomaran el atajo al mismo tiempo. De no reducir la velocidad, ambos chocarían causándose lesiones graves. El primero en dudar fue Ash, quien instintivamente frenó un poco; lo suficiente como para que Rainbow lo aventajara y tomara primero el atajo con el entrenador detrás de ella.

Al final, la primera en tocar la marca de estrella fue Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: ¡Ha ha! ¡Victoria! – Celebró moviendo el bote en un baile de victoria. – ¡Te dije que no podrias…! – La pegaso estaba tan absorta en su celebración que no se dio cuenta de que Ash había salido detrás de ella y no tuvo tiempo suficiente de frenar, por lo que terminaron chocando y estampándose juntos en la pared.

Ambos se despegaron del muro, cayendo al suelo con Rainbow encima de Ash.

Rainbow: Como que te hace falta trabajar en los frenos. – Se quejó mientras se levantaba de cuerpo del muchacho. – Supongo que es el karma por ponerme a fanfarronear.

Ash: Lo siento, con esta nueva velocidad que alcancé no supe como detenerme a tiempo. – Se disculpó.

Rainbow: Como sea, ese fue un buen ejercicio matutino. – Se estiró un poco. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de desayunar ates de tu ronda?, tu invitas.

Ash: ¿Y por qué yo? – Reclamó.

Rainbow: Es la regla. Los perdedores invitan el desayuno.

Ash: ¿Desde cuándo existe esa regla?

Rainbow: Desde ahora que me la acabo de inventar. Así que velas moviendo que si no me voy a pedir una porción extra grande. – La chica se marcó a toda velocidad a la cafetería mas cercana.

El par abandonó la montaña para ir a una cafetería cercada donde pudiesen desayunar. En su andar conversaban sobre su competencia.

Rainbow: Pero en serio, necesitas mejorar tu control en el aire. – Aconsejó. – De haber tenido una mejor maniobrabilidad, hubieses sido un desafío mayor para mí. – Aunque no quería, Rainbow debía admitir que Ash logró igualar su velocidad y tal vez hasta superarla por un poco. Fue gracias a la poca pericia de nuestro héroe que logró ganar en esta ocasión.

Ash: Ojalá hubiese algún lugar donde pudiera practicar mejor mi vuelo. – Pensó en voz alta.

Rainbow: Hmmm. – Se puso pensativa un momento. – Sabes, creo que conozco el lugar apropiado. – Le dijo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Ash acudió al lugar donde lo citó Rainbow, la academia de los Wonderbolts.

El muchacho quedó asombrado con lo que veía y experimentaba. Ni en sus sueños había imaginado poder caminar en una nube como si estuviese en el suelo y mucho menos que hubiese todo un campo de entrenamiento, con pista de aterrizaje incluida, construido sobre ellas.

A la vista varios pegasos vestidos en uniforme azul con relámpagos amarillos, se retiraban de una sesión de prácticas.

Rainbow: Hola Ash. – Se acercó a recibirlo en cuanto lo vio. – Bienvenido al campo de entrenamiento de la Academia Wonderbolt. – Se quitó la visera y la capucha de su uniforme.

Ash: ¿Rainbow eres tú? No te reconocí con ese uniforme. Te vez increíble. – La elogió.

Rainbow: Lo sé, verdad. – Se dio una vuelta, dejando que la admirase. – No le digas a Rarity, pero creo que en esta ocasión la ropa si hace a la chica. Con esto puesto me siento un 20% más genial de lo que ya soy.

Ash rodó los ojos, divertido por la modestia de su amiga.

Ash: ¿Y bien, que hago aquí? – Preguntó, aunque ya tenía una idea.

Rainbow: Bueno, como dijiste que querías un lugar donde practicar, pensé que qué mejor lugar que donde entrena el mejor equipo de acróbatas de toda Equestria. – Señaló al campo de entrenamiento donde aún quedaban unos pegasos practicando. – Y ya que ahora soy una miembro oficial de los Wonderbolts, no creo que haya problema que te deje practicar cuando los miembros regulares e hayan ido.

Ash: Gracias Rainbow. – Expresó emocionado.

El par aguardó a que no hubiese nadie más para iniciar la práctica. Juntos acomodaron algunos aros flotantes, formando una ruta para que Ash la siguiera.

Rainbow: Bien, ahí tienes. Date gusto. Yo iré a cambiarme. – Se retiró a los vestidores, dejando al chico con el fruto de su trabajo.

Nuestro héroe se puso a dar vueltas por la ruta una y otra vez. Al inicio solo la recorría normalmente, para luego agregase más reto al tener que atravesar cada aro 2 veces antes de proseguir con el siguiente.

Terminándose de cambiar, Rainbow supervisó el entrenamiento del joven. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, hasta que alguien notó la presencia del intruso.

¿?: CRAAAASHHH. – Un grito de enojo retumbó por todo el lugar.

Ash volteó hacia el origen del grito, viendo como un poni de color amarillo se acercaba a Rainbow con una cara de pocos amigos. Gracias a eso, el chico no se figó y terminó enredándose con uno de los aros, lo que lo llevó a chocar con un poste.

Por mientras, con Rainbow…

Spitfire: Responde Crash, ¿quién es este intruso y por qué está usando nuestro campo de prácticas? – Inquirió.

Rainbow: Spitfire, señora. – La saludo militarmente por el miedo. – Lo que pasa es que mi amigo quería un lugar donde mejorar su vuelo y pensé que podría practicar aquí.

Spitfire: Que te hayas vuelto un miembro regular no te da privilegios especiales. – La reprendió. – Si tú y tu amiguito especial quieren usar el campo de prácticas, tienes que solicitarlo como todos los demás.

Rainbow: ¿Se puede reservar el campo de prácticas? – Se sorprendió con la noticia.

Spitfire se dio una palmada en la cara en frustración.

Spitfire: Esta en el manual, el cual obviamente no leíste. – Le recriminó a la pegaso, quien solo se encogió de hombro avergonzada. Luego volteó a ver a Ash, notando algo. – Momento, ¿ese es un alicornio macho? ¿Tu amiguito especial es ESE alicornio? – Reconoció al etrenador.

Rainbow: En primera, Ash no es ningún "amiguito especial". – Dijo un poco avergonzada. – Y en segunda no sabía nada de lo de reservar el campo porque… emmm… perdí mi manual. – Dijo en voz baja, ahora sí MUY avergonzada.

Tras reincorporarse, nuestro héroe fue a donde las yeguas.

Spitfire: Tú debes ser el nuevo príncipe del que tanto se habla. Soy Spitfire, capitana de los Wonderbolts. – Se presentó.

Ash: Y yo soy Ash Ketchum. – Hizo lo propio y estrecharon cascos. – Y ¿nuevo príncipe?

Spitfire: Pues claro. Ya toda Equestria sabe del potro de tierras lejanas que quiso casarse con la princesa Luna. – Comentó. – Ya veo. Así que viniste aquí a entrenarte para una futura revancha contra el capitán de la Guardia. A eso le llamo tener las herraduras bien puestas. – Supuso, malentendiendo la situación.

Ash quiso desmentir aquello, más Rainbow le hizo señas detrás de Spitfire, indicándole que no era conveniente. Y ya que, al fin y al cabo, él era responsable de que creyera eso, decidió seguir la corriente.

Ash: Si, fue por eso. – Le siguió la corriente. – Y Rainbow se ofreció a entrenarme para mejorar mi vuelo.

Spitfire: Así que se ofreció eh. – Le lanzó una picara irada a ella.

Rainbow: ¿Por qué me vez así? – Cuestionó extrañada.

Spitfire: Por nada. – Contestó. – Bueno, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

Con la autorización de Spitfire, Ash regresó a su entrenamiento, siendo supervisado ahora también por ella.

Rainbow: ¿Y cómo lo ves? – Pidió su opinión.

Spitfire: Aun es algo tosco en sus movimientos, pero conoce su cuerpo y tiene los instintos. Solo necesita mayor flexibilidad y podrá volverse un buen volador.

Sintiendo como mejoraba poco a poco, Ash se sintió lo suficientemente atrevido como para intentar un movimiento que aún no había usado. Dirigiéndose al centro de su pista de obstáculos, donde había tres aros acostados que formaban un camino, Ash alzó vuelo para luego caer en picada a través de estos.

Tanto Spitfire como Rainbow se preocupan de tan súbita acción, en especial Rainbow pues su amigo iba demasiado rápido. Ella ya lo había visto hacer un movimiento similar en su pelea contra Shining, mas en esa ocasión el incremento de la aceleración fue momentánea, lo que permitía la ilusión de desaparecer por un instante. Pero ahora mantenía un aumento de velocidad constante y a juzgar por su última carrera, no sabía si podría frenar antes de se estrellara contra el suelo.

Pero Ash no solo no freno, sino que también se cubrió en llamas. Por un momento Rainbow pensó que era aquella técnica de volarse una bola de fuego, pero en realidad era otra técnica. Al pasar por el tercer aro, el más cercano al suelo, las llamas cambiaron a un tono azul formando la figura de una gran ave a su alrededor. Ash logró completar ave brava.

Spitfire y Rainbow quedaron tan impresionadas que a esta primera se le cayeron los lentes de sol.

Desafortunadamente, el movimiento aún no estaba dominado, pues no midió las distancias y al intentar enderezarse, sus patas tocaron el suelo haciéndolo tropezar. En consecuencia, el desgraciado terminó rodando como llanta hasta estrellarse con un poste.

Spitfire: Y creo que eso es todo por hoy. Mejor será que te lo lleves antes de que se cause una lesión en la cabeza.

Rainbow fue a recoger a Ash.

Rainbow: Vamos amigo, creo que ya tuviste suficiente. – Le extendió el casco, ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

Ash: Si, yo también lo creo. – Se sobó su adolorida cabeza. En eso notó algo extraño en su amiga. – Emm. Sé que Rarity me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero tu flanco está brillando.

Rainbow bajó la mirada, confirmando lo que decía Ash.

Rainbow: ¡El mapa! – Se exaltó.

Spitfire: Oigan, para eso hay otros lugares. – Le dijo viendo como Ash enfocaba su mirada en los flancos de Rainbow.

Rainbow: No es eso. – Le contestó avergonzada. – Vamos amigo, hay una emergencia de amistad que resolver. – Despegó en dirección al castillo, dejando atrás al confundido muchacho.

Ambos llegaron al anochecer al castillo, donde Twilight, Spike y Starlight los esperaban.

Rainbow: Y bien ¿dónde es la emergencia? Ojalá sea un lugar tropical. Necesito un buen descanso luego de entrenar toda la semana.

Twilight: Bueno, hay buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas son que el mapa nos llamó a ambas. – Aunció.

Rainbow: ¿Y las malas?

Twilight: A donde tenemos que ir. – Se quitó de en medio dejando ver el mapa que mostraba su destino, la academia Wonderbolt.

Rainbow: OOOwwww. Acabamos de estar ahí. – Expresó fastidiada.

Ash: ¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa y por qué sus flancos brillan? – Pidió contexto.

Twilight le explicó a Ash acerca del mapa de la amistad y cómo este las convoca a aquel lugar donde ocurra una emergencia de amistad.

Ash: La magia es asombrosa. – Expresó con brillos en los ojos.

Twilight: Entonces nos vemos mañana para salir. – Indicó.

Al día siguiente, Rainbow y Twilight salieron a solucionar el problema de amistad que las requería. Ash fue invitado por Rainbow a venir para que continuase su entrenamiento, ya que contaban con la gracia de Spitfire, a lo que el chico accedió con gusto.

Al llegar a la academia, Spitfire instruía a una fila de reclutas.

Spitfire: Muy bien potrillos, esta es la semana de pruebas para la academia Wonderbolt. Serán probados en su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y técnica. Los haré sufrir, llorar y volar tanto que sus alas se les caerán de la agonía, aunque eso solo pasó una vez de verdad. – Los intimidó. - ¿Creen que tiene lo necesario para obtener un lugar con los verdaderos acróbatas?

Todos: Señora, si señora. – Respondieron al unísono.

Spitfire: Que adorables. Pues déjenme decirles QUE NO LO TIENEN. – Les gritó en la cara, haciendo que algunos se tambalearan. – Ahora al aire y denme 500.

Angel Wings: ¿500 de qué? – Preguntó una recluta de pelaje rosado.

Spitfire: Vueltas cerebro de pollo. AHORA VUELEN. – Les gritó y todos salieron espantados.

Rainbow: Recuerdo cuando me hizo lo mismo a mí. – Dijo con nostalgia, aterrizando detrás de ella junto con Twilight y Ash.

Spitfire: Bienvenida princesa Twilight y ¿Crash y Ash? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – Saludó y cuestionó.

Rainbow: Asuntos oficiales de la princesa de la mistad. – Dijo con algo de arrogancia.

Spitfire: ¿Y tú? – Se dirigió a Ash.

Ash: Pensé que tal vez podrías permitirme entrenar aquí de nuevo.

Spitfire: Bueno, si realmente quieres puedo dejarte unirte al entrenamiento de los reclutas. – Accedió.

Ash: Gracias.

Durante aquella semana, Rainbow y Twilight se dedicaron a cumplir con su labor encomendada por el mapa. En el campamento descubrieron a un par de pegasos con problemas, Sky Stinger y Vapor Trail.

Por otra parte, Ash acudía cada día después de su ronda de guardia para recibir el mismo entrenamiento que los reclutas.

5 días ya habían pasado. Ash progresaba en hacerse un mejor volador; claro que no al mismo nivel que el resto de los reclutas, pues su trabajo le impedía asistir a todas las prácticas. El muchacho había terminado por el día y fue a buscar a las chicas cuando escuchó la siempre amable y calmada voz de Spitfire.

Spitfire: ¿QUIEREN DECIRME POR QUÉ MI MEJOR PROSPECTO ESTA VOLANDO COMO UNA PIEDRA? – Les gritó, sin importar que un de las 2 era una princesa.

Rainbow: Es una larga historia, pero le juro que lo solucionaremos.

Spitfire: Mas te vale o si no, estarás limpiando las letrinas por toda tu carrera. ¡ENTENDISTE! – Le sopló el pito tan fuerte que la mandó de espaldas al suelo antes de retirarse.

Ash: Rainbow, Twilight ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó consternado.

Twilight: Ven, te lo explicaremos.

Dentro del vacío salón de clase, Twilight le contó su bronca a nuestro héroe. Resultaba que Vapor Trail, todo este tiempo había estado ayudando a Sky Stinger a hacer sus maniobras. Y cuando se lo hicieron saber, este se sintió traicionado y cortó todo lazo con quien, hasta ese momento, era su mejor amiga.

Rainbow: Y si no hacemos algo, ambos van a fallar en las pruebas individuales. – Comentó. – Sky tiene las habilidades pero le falta adquirir mucha resistencia y Vapor tiene la resistencia pero no sabe casi ninguna maniobra.

Ash: Es una lástima, si fuera una batalla doble ambos serian un gran equipo.

Rainbow: ¿Batalla doble? – Se interesó.

Ash: Es un formato de batalla donde dos parejas luchan al mismo tiempo. Los miembros de cada equipo se ayudan, cubren sus debilidades y aprovechan sus fortalezas. – Dijo con cierta nostalgia.

Twilight: Hmmm. Cubrir sus debilidades y aprovechar sus fortalezas… Ya sé. – Se le prendió el foco. – Lo que necesitamos es ponerlos uno contra otro.

Ash y Rainbow Intercambiaron miradas confundidos.

Twilight: Es fácil. Al estar uno contra otro, no solo podrán ventilar su frustración, en el caso de Sky, sino que también verán lo que necesitan del otro. – Explicó. – Rainbow, ¿hay algún tipo de competencia que podamos hacer aquí?

Rainbow: Lo siento, pero los Wonderbolts no tienen algún tipo de competencia entre ellos más que correr en la pista de obstáculos.

Los 3 se pusieron pensativos, buscando la inspiración. Inspiración que vendría al entrenador cuando miró en el campo de entrenamiento los postes y los aros que aún estaban puestos.

Ash: Tal vez entonces un juego de mi mundo pueda servir. – Se le ocurrió, despertando el interés de las chicas.

Twilight y Rainbow llevaron a Sky y Vapor al campo de entrenamiento respectivamente. Cada una llegó por un lado diferente para que estos no se encontrasen hasta que estuvieran donde ellas querían.

Sky: ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? – Preguntó al ver a su ex-amiga.

Rainbow: Ya que están resentidos con el otro, pensamos que lo mejor sería que dejaran salir sus sentimientos.

Sky: ¡Sólo te burlaste de mi todo este tiempo! – Soltó en un arranque.

Vapor: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando lo único que hice fue ayudarte todos estos años!? Tu pedazo de insensible, arrogante, ególatra y presumido. – Su contestación, muy diferente de su forma usual de ser, tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Twilight: No nos referíamos a que ventilaran sus rencores aquí, sino en una competencia. – Se puso entre ellos.

Sky/Vapor: ¿Una competencia? – Ambos arquearon una ceja.

Ash: Si. – Ash descendió a ellos, terminado de preparar todo. – Este es un juego de donde yo vengo. – Señaló atrás de sí, donde el terreno de juego estaba listo. Un gran poste con cuatro brazos que le salían como perchero y un aro flotando a varios metros sobre de este. – El juego se llama pokéaro. Consiste en que un equipo de 2 buscará apoderarse del aro y ensartarlo en el poste y el que anote más puntos antes de que se acabe el tiempo, será el ganador.

Twilight: Los miembros del otro equipo pueden intentar arrebatarles el aro, pero no se permite hacer contacto violento. – Relevó a su compañero para dar las reglas. – Y el que no lleve el aro puede bloquear los intentos de robarle el aro a su compañero.

Rainbow: ¿Y qué les parece esto para resolver sus diferencias? ¿Le entran?

Sky y Vappor se miraron de forma rencorosa y luego regresaron su atención a Rainbow.

Sky/Vapor: Aceptamos.

Con eso dicho, todos pasaron al campo de prácticas. Los equipos se formaron por sexos, con Ash y Sky de un lado y Twilight y Vapor de otro. Rainbow se quedó como árbitro, pues al ser una voladora experta, sería una ventaja injusta para el equipo en que estuviere.

Con un toque del silbato, el juego comenzó.

Con su velocidad más alta que los demás, Vapor Trail tomó primero el aro y se dirigió directo al poste para anotar. Pero Ash, con su experiencia como entrenador, ya tenía previsto eso y se adelantó a la chica para interceptarla, robándole así el aro y logrando anotar un punto a su favor.

Una nueva ronda se inició y en esta ocasión fue Sky quien se apoderó del aro primero. Más esto solo era un plan de Twilight, quien junto con Vapor, realizó una maniobra de tijeras, arrebatándoles el aro y logrando una anotación de la princesa.

Las rondas siguieron y siguieron, con los puntos siendo anotados exclusivamente por Ash y Twilight. Las habilidades individuales de Vapor y Sky no eran suficientes para aportar algo a sus equipos. Poco a poco estos se daban cuenta del lastre que representaban.

Pero eso era justo lo que necesitaba el plan de Twuight para entrar en su segunda fase.

El marcador iba 5-4 a favor de los machos. Twilight tenía nuevamente el aro y se dirigía a anotar. Vapor por su parte, hacia lo que podía para volquear a Sky y Ash de avanzar; uno no era suficientemente veloz y el otro no era tan hábil como para burlarla. Sky intentó un último esfuerzo más con su velocidad no era probable que lograse pasarla. Viendo eso, Ash se colocó detrás de él y agitando sus alas, creó una corriente que impulsó a su compañero lo suficiente como para ejecutar una buena finta con la que burló a Vapor. De esa Forma logró llegar hasta donde Twilight y le arrebató el aro, dándole el punto a su equipo.

El pegaso no podía creer que su compañero de equipo hubiese hecho lo mismo que Vapor. Indignado por lo que le hizo, fue a encararlo.

Sky: ¿Tú me impulsaste? – Cuestionó enfadado a Ash, evocando los sentimientos de inferioridad y traición que tuvo al entrarse de las acciones de Vapor.

Ash: Pues claro. – Le dijo sonriente. – Somos compañeros; y los compañeros, así como los amigos están ahí para apoyarse los unos a los otros.

Las palabras del entrenador le cayeron como balde de agua fría, abriéndole los ojos. Vapor nunca intentó humillarlo ni burlarse de él; todo lo que ella quería era apoyarlo incondicionalmente a cumplir su sueño como lo haría una buena amiga… o algo más. El pegaso se llenó de remordimiento por como trató a su amiga, sintiéndose como un zafio.

El sonido del silbato anunció el final del partido

Vapor: Felicidades, tu ganaste – Dijo renuente. – Creo que te debo una disculpa por haberte engañado todos estos años. – Eso último lo dijo con sumo dolor.

Sky: Te equivocas, el único culpable soy yo. Dejé que mi arrogancia me cegara y nunca entrené seriamente. Y lo peor de todo es que no supe apreciar todo lo que mi mejor amiga hizo por mí y acabé lastimándola. – El potro se acercó a Vapor y bajo su cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo. – Perdóname por ser un cabeza de bloque y no saber apreciarte.

Vapor: Yo también, en serio lamento haberte engañado por tanto tiempo. Sólo quería ayudarte.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, para luego abrazarse con fuerza, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos en forma de lágrimas.

Rainbow: Bien, creo que lo logramos solucionar el problema de amistad. – Se reunió con sus amigos, haciendo notar como su cutiemark, como a de Twilight, titilaron. El trio contemplo el éxito de su trabajo. – Por cierto Ash, ese juego de tu mundo fue muy emocionante. Me gustaría ver otra partida.

Spitfire: Yo también quiero verlo. – Habló desde detrás de ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa. Y no venía sola; el resto de los cadetes, evaluadores y miembros de los Wonderbolts que aún estaban presentes, siendo atraídos por el espectáculo reciente. – Trajiste un interesante espectáculo muchacho. ¿Qué tal si nos hacen una demostración a todos los de aquí?

Ash: Yo no tengo problema. ¿Qué dices tú Twilight?

Twilight: Si me das unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, no tendré problema en echar una segunda ronda.

Ash: ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó a Vapor y Sky.

Vapor: Nos encantaría, aunque tenemos una pequeña petición.

Sky: ¿Les importaría si intercambiamos lugares esta vez? – Continuó.

Rainbow: De acuerdo, pero esta vez me toca a mí participar. – Intervino sorpresivamente. – Lo siento Twilight pero si Tu y Ash van contra estos dos en equipo, no creo que tengan oportunidad. Así que déjame tomar tu lugar en esta ocasión.

La princesa estaba tan cansada de la partida anterior que aceptó con gusto el relevo.

Las gradas estaban llenas de emocionados espectadores que esperaban ansiosos a que el partido diera inicio. De un lado estaba Rainbow y Ash y del otro Vapor y Sky. La árbitro elegida para este encuentro fue Spitfire ya que Twilight estaba demasiado cansada.

El pitido de la capitana de los Wonderbolts inicio el encuentro. Vapor y Sky se abalanzaron a toda velocidad por el aro, pero Rainbow demostró su experiencia y velocidad siendo la primera en tomarlo y haciendo un giro en u para evadir a la pareja y dirigirse al poste donde anotó el primer punto de su equipo. La cosa fue tan rápida que apenas duró unos 10 segundos.

El público ovacionó la excelente jugada de Rainbow y esta les respondió con una reverencia. Por su parte el par de reclutas no podían creer como les anotaron un punto en solo unos pocos segundos. Si querían derrotarla, ambos debían dar su mejor juego y

En la siguiente ronda, decidieron dejar que Rainbow tomase el aro e interceptarla, pero ella los pasó girando como torniquete y anotó otro tanto. A la tercera ronda su plan fue que Vapor se mantuviera pegada a Rainbow haciendo presión y el Sky esperase en el poste para robarle el aro con una maniobra; pero Rainbow arrojó el objeto por encima de este último, pasándoselo a Ash, quien estaba descubierto y permitiéndole anotar.

En la cuarta ronda, esta vez ambos hicieron guardia en el poste, buscando bloquear el intento de anotación. Viendo el poste loqueado, Rainbow dejó caer el aro. Instintivamente Vapor se abalanzo sobre este, mas todo fue un engaño y Ash terminó apoderándose del objeto, para luego lanzárselo a Rainbow. Sky intentó frenarla y ambos se enfrascaron en un duelo por el control del objeto. La pegaso decidió aprovecharse la falta de velocidad del oponente y se lanzó en picada esperando que la siguiera y así fue. Cuando estuvo suficientemente abajo, ascendió de golpe a una velocidad que Sky no podía igualar y dejándolo atrás, anotó su cuarto punto.

Sky: Ah ah ah. – Jadeante, se reunió con su compañera. – Es demasiado rápida para mí.

Vapor: Y demasiado ágil para mí. Ni siquiera pude tocar el aro por más que lo intentara y ella no parecía sudar ni una gota.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que era lo que tenían que hacer.

Sky: Tenemos que trabajar juntos. – Se decidió.

A partir de ese momento, la situación dio un giro de 180°. Juntos, Sky y Vapor, componían al mejor volador; ella impulsaba a Sky y el hacia todas las maniobras para llevarse el anillo. Rainbow y Ash podían tratar de detenerlos, pero el potro estaba ahí para cubrir a su compañera mientras esta anotaba puntos para ellos.

Pero eso no era todo. Durante el transcurso del encuentro, ambos se apoyaban para que el otro mejorase en sus puntos flacos. Vapor recibía consejos de Sky para hacer maniobras y esta le daba tips para mejorar su resistencia.

En poco tiempo el marcador estaba empatado 4 a 4. En el reloj solo quedaban 30 segundos, así que el que anotara el siguiente tanto seria el ganador.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo se volvieron tan buenos de repente? – Estaba que no se la creía.

Ash: No solo están trabajando en equipo, ambos actúan como si fueran uno. – Comentó.

Rainbow: Debemos anotar el siguiente punto si o si. – Sus ojos se encendieron con determinación.

Ash: Tengo una idea. – Se le prendió el foco. – ¿Confías en mí? – La miró con unos ojos llenos de confianza.

Aquellos ojos tan llenos de seguridad le contagiaron la confianza a Rainbow.

Rainbow: De acuerdo, tú dime. – Se acercó a él para que le susurrara el plan.

Spitfire dio un pitido, iniciando la última ronda.

Sky y Vapor se lanzaron directo por el aro, como se esperaría. Pero. Por el contrario, Ash y Rainbow se propulsaron hacia arriba mientras iban tomados del casco. Como era lógico, el equipo de los reclutas fue quien tomó el aro y se dirigieron de inmediato al poste. En ese momento, Ash y Rainbow llegaron a su máxima altura.

Rainbow: ¿Listo?

Ash: Listo. – Confirmó.

En un sorpresivo movimiento ambos se abrazaron y, con una rainplosión sónica, se lanzaron en picada. Rainbow fue la encargada de acelerar mientras Ash reunía energía. De pronto, ambos se cubrieron en llamas, las cuales se tornaron azules y tomaron la forma de una gran ave que envolvía a ambos.

Ash acercó a Rainbow a su persona, envolviéndola lo más posible para evitar que recibiera todo el daño de retroceso del ave brava. Al sentir el cuerpo del entrenador tan cerca suyo, Rainbow aceleró aún más.

Entonces pasó algo aún más increíble. La estela arcoírica que dejaba Rainbow se fusionó con las llamas del ave brava, formando la silueta de un ave de 7 colores.

Vapor y Sky estaban a poco de ensartar el aro cuando vieron como la enorme ave de fuego se avecinaba hacia ellos a máxima velocidad. Ambos intentaron acelerar para evitarlo pero fue demasiado tarde; el ave brava atravesó en medio de su formación, haciendo que Sky soltara el aro. Hecho que aprovecharon nuestros protagonistas para tomarlo juntos y clavar el punto ganador.

Antes de que se estrellaran en el suelo por la velocidad, Rainbow los enderezó y levantó el vuelo nuevamente. El ave arcoíris dio una vuelta por todo el cuartel de los Wonderbolts, dejando una hermosa estela de luces de colores ante de que la pareja aterrizara en la pista.

Lo único malo es que Ash, a diferencia de una Woderbolt, no supo controlar su impulso y no alcanzó a frenar como debía, terminando por rodar hasta casi llegar al borde de la isla flotante.

Con el silbido de Spitfire, dio por finalizado el encuentro. Los participantes se reunieron en medio de la pista de aterrizajes. Todos los espectadores alabaron el impresionante espectáculo presentado y fueron a felicitar a los competidores.

Spitfire: Déjenme decirles que soy una poni difícil de impresionar, pero esto que me acaban de mostrar y su rendimiento lograron erizarme las plumas. – Los elogió. – Chico. – Se dirigió a Ash. – Quiero comprarte la idea de este juego. Será una excelente variación en los espectáculos de los Wonderbolts e incluso podría convertirse en un nuevo deporte popular.

Ash: Pues en realidad es un juego popular de dónde vengo, así que no es mi idea original. – Aclaró.

Spitfire: De cualquier manera tú fuiste el que lo trajo a Equestria, así que mereces el crédito.

Ash: Si tú lo dices.

Spitfire: Ya verás que te conviene. – Le picó el costado con el codo. – Por cierto, ese movimiento que hicieron fue de verdad algo nunca antes visto. ¿No has considerado el unirte a los Wonderbolts? Puedo echarte palanca para que vuelvas miembro oficial de la academia. – Le susurró eso último.

Oyendo eso, Twilight se alarmó al mismo tiempo que Rainbow sintió emoción.

Ash: Lo siento, pero ya tengo un trabajo como guardia real y no planeo dejarlo. Aún tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Spitfire: Con razón. Odio cuando la guardia real se lleva a los mejores voladores. Ustedes dos podrían ser la mejor pareja de voladores de toda Equestria. – Comentó.

Rainbow pudo imaginarse a sí misma haciendo equipo con Ash. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pensando que no sería un mal curso de eventos.

Spitfire: Por cierto, ven un momento. – Lo llevó a un lado para decirle algo en privado. – te recomiendo que te olvides de las princesas, ellas son muy aburridas y estiradas. Mejor concentra tu atención en otras ponis, no sé, más de acción y determinada. Estoy segura de que hay una yegua como esa por ahí, tal vez cerca de ti. – Volteó atrás, echándole una mirada de complicidad a cieta pegaso. – Sólo piénsalo.

Ash: O… key. – No comprendió a lo que se refería.

Mientras tanto, Sky y Vapor también se alejaron un poco para conversar.

Sky: Sé que ya te pedí disculpas antes, pero en serio estoy arrepentido por lo mal que te traté y me gustaría poder compensarte de alguna manera. – Dijo penitente.

Apenas acabó de decirlo cuando Vapor le picó la nariz con el casco y le guiñó el ojo.

Vapor: Si quieres compensarme, entonces cuando te vuelvas un miembro completo de los Wonderbolts me invitarás cada semana por un mes a cenar a un restaurante bonito de Canterlot. – Por un instante desvió la mirada algo indecisa, devolviéndola a su lugar decidida. – Y espero que al terminar ese periodo tenga una pregunta importante que hacerme.

Sky: Entonces tengo que esforzarme para volverme un miembro titular lo más pronto posible. – Dijo sonriente, comprendiendo lo que ella quiso decir.

Así el día terminó con el éxito de la misión del mapa de la amistad. El grupo se quedó en la academia hasta que las pruebas terminaron, las cuales Vapor y Sky pasaron con la nota más alta. Despidiéndose de ellos, fue momento de regresar a casa.

Llegando a las inmediaciones de Ponyville, Rainbow se separó del grupo, dejando Ash y Twilight. Mientras estos iban de regreso al castillo, la princesa le dirigía miradas furtivas a Ash, hasta que se animó a romper el silencio.

Twilight: ¿Seguro que no preferirías quedarte con los Wonderbolts? Se ve que te divertiste durante tu tiempo ahí, sin contar con que también podrías formar ese equipo de ensueño con Rainbow Dash y divertirte mucho con ella. – Comentó en broma aunque con una, casi imperceptible, pizca de amargura.

Ash: Si, hubiese sido genial convertirme en acortaba y presentarme por toda Equestria junto a Rainbow. – Escuchar eso desanimo un poco a la princesa. – Pero me gusta más ser tu guardia. Así no solo puedo pasar tiempo con Rainbow, sino también contigo. – Al escuchar eso, Twilight tuvo un leve sobresalto. – Y con las demás, claro está.

La princesa recuperó la compostura y luego le dio un golpecillo en el hombro.

Ash: ¿Y eso por qué fue? – Se confundió.

Twilight: Por decir ese tipo de cosas. – Dicho eso se adelantó rápidamente, dejando atrás a un confundido entrenador.

 **Y así termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Sé que les quedé a deber la parte acerca de cómo van las cosas en el mudo de Ash, pero como también debía de dar conclusión a lo de Sonata, decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo. Así que estén pendientes.**

 **Y con eso yo me despido, no sin antes recordarles que cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia será bien recibido. Se cuidan**


End file.
